No Easy Choice: A Jasam and Samtrick Story
by Jeniel0303
Summary: My version of the Jason Reveal and the choice Sam faces between the love she lost with Jason and the love she found with Patrick. I used some of the dialogue from the show to lay the groundwork, and changed some that I felt didn't work as well. All characters belong to General Hospital, and ABC. None of the characters belong to me. NOTE: Samtrick is featured, but Jasam star
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_** This is my vision of how the reveal should have gone. I used some of the dialogue from the show to lay the groundwork, and changed some that I felt didn't work as well. Or quite frankly, I was too lazy to find the exact phrasing. I am Team Sam. I'd love her with either Jason or Patrick, although based on Jason's current behavior, I'm leaning towards Patrick. If he acted the way I wanted him to though, it'd be Team Jasam all the way. Also, I kinda hate Liz right now sooooo….don't expect me to portray her very sympathetically.

This is Church Reveal and going forward.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sam sat next to Patrick, waiting for the wedding to start. She glanced over at Patrick, and caught him watching her tenderly. She grinned and winked at him, bumping her shoulder against his. She slipped her hand into his, and felt a burst of love course through her when he lifted it to his lips and kissed it.

She lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, wanting to enjoy this moment before she watched her friend marry the woman he loved. Patrick pressed his lips against her hair, murmuring I love you. It was barely audible, but she heard him. She tilted her head up and snuck a quick kiss before laying her head on his shoulder again.

This day wasn't about her, but she couldn't help but begin to imagine her wedding day to Patrick. It would be simple yet elegant. It would be comfortable and real and they would be surrounded by their loved ones.

Helpless against the swell of memories, Sam thought back to her wedding to Jason. Now THAT was simplicity. It hadn't been her dream wedding, but it had been perfect. For her and for Jason. For them. Her heart ached at the remembered loss and she gasped a quick breath.

As if sensing her pain, Patrick placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. The ache in her heart eased. She'd never believed in love before Jason. He taught her what love was, to be accepted-truly accepted- and cherished. She'd never felt as safe or protected as she had with Jason. When he died, a piece of her died too. And it took a while but eventually, she began to piece her self back together. She accepted that she'd had her one great love, her soul mate. As much as it tore her apart, she knew she'd had a once in a lifetime love.

Then she met Silas and he helped her fully let go of Jason. They didn't have an epic love but he'd soothed her wounds and helped her heal. And she would always be grateful to him for that. Because she was able to find Patrick with a whole and healed heart. Sure, it had some scars, but his did too.

After all, that's what they bonded over at first, when their friendship began to deepen. And before she knew it, she had tumbled gently into love with Patrick Drake. Brilliant surgeon. Loyal friend. Incredible father. Passionate Lover. Adventure Buddy.

What they had was so different from what she'd shared with Jason, though no less passionate and real. She was older and wiser, and she liked to think she'd grown as a person over the years. Patrick understood her and loved her without reservation. They didn't always see things eye to eye, and probably never would. After all, she'd always have a bit of a devil-may-care attitude towards rules and propriety, while he was a moral, upstanding, pillar of the community. But he had a bad side. She'd brought it back out in him, she thought with a smirk.

He made her feel safe in a different way from Jason. Because she knew that nothing would ever be more important to him than her, Danny, and Emma. They were his priority. That kind of love and devotion is intoxicating. How could she help but be desperately in love with him? And so now she knew. Yes, Jason had been the love of her life. But one of them, not the only. Bec-

She was startled out of her reverie by the sounds of the church doors slamming open. She jerked around and stared at Jake and Carly. Carly looked disheveled and a bit worse for wear.

"Carly!" Sam cried out in alarm, rushing to her feet. She'd die before she'd admit it, but Carly was important to her and she wanted to be sure she was okay.

Elizabeth rushed past Sam's pew, and ignoring Carly, grabbed Jake's hands.

"Jake. Where were you? I've been so worried."

Jake had been staring at Sam, but jerked his gaze away and looked down at Elizabeth. The woman he wanted to marry, the woman her loved. But he was already married. To Sam. Sam, who stood beside her fiancee, Patrick. Sam who stood there, looking so beautiful it hurt to look at her.

"Jake?" Liz gripped his hands harder, fear coiling in her stomach. He was just staring at Sam.

His head snapped back towards her and he stared down at her.

"Uh, I know. I'm sorry. I had to find Carly. She was in a wreck."

Patrick stepped forward. "Carly, are you all right?"

Carly waved him off. "I'm okay, I'm okay. Look, I had to get here as fast as I could.

Sam was watching Carly. Something was up.

"Why? What's going on?"

Carly smiled at her. A real, genuine smile. Now Sam knew something was up.

"Something amazing."

Elizabeth forced a laugh. "Exactly. We're about to get married, and if the best woman says she's okay, then let's start the wedding. Could someone call Epiphany and have her bring back the boys?"

Jake shook his head quickly. "No, no. They shouldn't be here for this. They wouldn't understand."

Elizabeth paled. "What…what wouldn't they understand?"

Jake grabbed Elizabeth by the shoulders gently.

"I found out who I am."

If possible, Elizabeth became even paler. She seemed to shudder, her eyes fluttering closed.

"No." She whispered.

Sam hurried towards him, stopping a few feet away, Patrick right behind her, a slight smile on his face.

"Oh my god. That's incredible. Wait, is that Spinelli's computer?

Carly nodded. Yes.

Sam threw her arms up, everything clicking for her. "Spinelli left me a message and he said he wasn't able to finish. He was on his way to Portland. I guess you're the one he gave it to."

Carly nodded again. "He ran into me in the hospital and, uh, he left his computer with me. The facial-recognition program was still running."

Elizabeth, eyes still closed, shook her head.

"I don't understand."

Jake cleared his throat. "Look, I-I never stopped investigating my identity, and Spinelli thought he found a way to, uh, find out who I am."

Elizabeth's eyes flew open and stared at Jake.

Sam: Okay. Well, if you know who you are, then we must have found a match. Who was it?

Carly smiled wide. "It was a face I recognized. You will too."

Sam smiled, genuinely happy for Jake.

"Ok, well, who is it? Jake, who are you?"

Sam smiled at him expectantly.

Jake's hands lost their grip on Elizabeth's. They fell to his sides as he turned towards Sam. He took a step towards her. Elizabeth tried to pull him back, but was out of her reach. Patrick's smile faded as he watched Jake approach Sam. The hairs on the back of his neck rose.

Jake stared down at Sam, whose smile started to waver as a look of confusion crossed over her face.

"Um…I'm Jason. Jason Morgan."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and the insight into Sam's thoughts when the day started. This is my first fanfic ever, so please comment and let me know what you think! Some of the chapters will be shorter than others, while some may be way longer. Just depends on what I wanted to get across for each scene. Anyway, enjoy!

This picks up exactly where the last chapter left off, Jason has just announce who he is!

* * *

"I'm Jason. Jason Morgan."

Jason watched Sam as the words came out of her mouth. Tears sprang to her eyes, at the same time she took a step back from him, pressing her back to Patrick's front.

He didn't want to examine why that step back had felt like a knife in the heart.

Patrick gripped Sam's shoulders, his face frozen in a mask of disbelief. Sam shook her head. Blinking her eyes rapidly, the tears were gone, and in their place was a fire that he knew was anger.

"No. No! Jason is dead. God, Carly. What the hell is the matter with you?"

Carly's eyes softened in understanding. She stepped forward, arms up in supplication.

"Sam, look at me. It's true. You know I would never lie about something like this. He really is Jason."

Jason watched Sam stare at Carly, her head shaking. "Ok. I can see that _you_ believe this is true. But it's not. Ok. Jason _died_. So Jake can't be Jason. There was a mistake. Spinelli's program got it wrong." Her voice broke, tears springing back to her eyes.

Elizabeth bolted forward, gripping Jason's arm. "Jason. It's really you."

Surprised, Jason stared down at Elizabeth questioningly. "Just like that? You don't need proof?"

Elizabeth looked away before staring at him urgently. "No. I mean, of course I do. It's just, I mean, I assumed you wouldn't have come here and announced it if you didn't know for sure. I trust you, Jake. Jason."

Jake stared into her eyes, loving her for believing him. If there was a small part of him that questioned her odd behavior, it was lost in the maelstrom of emotions and thoughts running through him at the moment.

Sam stared at Elizabeth in disbelief. She shook her head and dismissed her from thought. She turned to Jake.

"Show me. Show me the program." She demanded. She was scared she was going to lose it. The only thing keeping her from falling apart was Patrick's presence behind her.

Carly placed the laptop on a pew and opened it. She pulled up the program and turned the screen towards Sam.

Jake watched her face pale as she watched his face morph into Jason Morgan's face. She shook her head slowly. "No. It's wrong." Her voice was weak, grief audible in her tone as she stared at her husband's face on the screen.

Patrick finally spoke. "Okay, this is a computer program, right? Spinelli could've easily made a mistake."

Sam leapt on that reasoning. "Exactly!"

Carly's voice was achingly patient.

"He didn't. He did not. I know it is a lot to take in. It is - I mean, Jason has been here with us the whole time, and how did we not know, right? But you know what? I think we did. I think we really did, because how else can we explain how quickly we cared about Jake? We just couldn't make the connection, because we were so convinced that Jason was dead."

Jason stepped forward, pulling a folded paper from his pocket. "There was also a DNA test done." Sam snatched it from his hand, reading it quickly before handing it to Patrick. She started trembling.

Carly leaned in. "I had it run by an independent lab, okay, by a friend of mine. He didn't know Jason or anyone involved. He would have no reason to falsify the results. The tests are conclusive. He's Jason. Jason's DNA was in the criminal database, and we compared Jake's DNA to that, and it matched. Sam, it's practically a 100% match. If you guys aren't convinced, run your own damn test! Compare it against Danny and - and Jake. Michael, my God, but it's still gonna have the same results! He's Jason!"

Sam stared up at Patrick. Patrick's hand fell to his side, the paper falling from his hand.

He stared at Sam, his face pale and devastated. "It, uh." He stopped to clear his throat. "It appears to be a perfect match, according to the samples." Sam spun towards Jason.  
"No! Look, Spinelli got it wrong, the lab got it wrong! You can't be Jason." She cried out, tears spilling down her face. She wrapped her arms around her waist and bent slightly at the waist, as if she could hold in her grief and distress.

Misery, discomfort, sadness, anger, and frustration flowed through Jason. If he could remember who he was, then he would know how to handle this. How to handle Sam. But she was a stranger to him. His friend, his buddy. He glanced around, and was surprised to find the church empty. Only Sam, Patrick, Liz, Carly, Nikolas, and Hayden remained.

Carly moved past him and grabbed Sam's hands.

"Sam, please. Look at me. It's true. This is Jason. Your husband is alive."

Sam let out a heartbreaking sob.

"No!" She cried out, her voice agonized. Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. "No! He can't be Jason! Because if he's really Jason, then my husband has been alive and in Port Charles for over a year, and I had no idea. My husband has been hurt and used and lied to, and I didn't help him! I didn't fight for him! He's been lost and I didn't find him. If he's Jason, I failed him. How could I be so blind? How could I have my husband within arms reach and never know?" She gasped in a shuddering breath.

Silence filled the room. During her outburst, Patrick had stumbled several steps back before falling into a pew. His heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest as he watched the woman he loved more than life take a step towards another man.

Jason watched as Sam approached him. She froze when Elizabeth leaped between them. She took his face in her hands.

"I knew. Subconsciously, I really think I knew. I mean, I felt a connection to you from the second they wheeled you into the ER. I stayed with you even after my shift, let you move in with me when I barely knew you. Because deep down, I knew. My soul recognized yours." Her smile was strained and slightly off kilter.

Carly stared at Elizabeth with a sneer on her face.

Jason studied Elizabeth's face. Though her words were beautiful, they struck an odd chord. Maybe because she said it too urgently, too forced. And yet, she was right. She'd been his saving grace while he'd faced a life empty of memories and experiences.

Behind Elizabeth, Sam made a noise. Jake's gaze switched to her.

She was staring at her hands, and closed her eyes.

"You have no idea how desperately I wanted this. When you disappeared, I dreamt of Jason coming back to me. Months, years even, I spent dreaming of this moment. I was - I was convinced that he was still alive. When everyone was telling me to give up on him, I just couldn't. And God knows I tried. I really did. And every - every time I thought I - I had, I realized I hadn't - I couldn't. And now you're - you're - you're - you're telling me that - that you're Jason and that you're alive." She trembled.

Jason raised his hands. "Look, all I know is what the tests say."

Sam looked up at him. "I - then I-I need a new test. Because this doesn't make sense, because Jason and I, we were married and - and we had a son." Her face paled and she stumbled back.

"We have a - oh, my God. Danny. Every time he saw you, he would run up to you and…Oh my god. The hospital. Danny ran right into your room and gripped your hand. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with you. And when I held your hand and talked to you, the machines went crazy. It was like you were fighting to wake up. Fighting to come back to me. Elizabeth, you were there, remember?" Sam looked at her for confirmation.

Her face strained into an uncomfortable grimace, Elizabeth shook her head, "I'm sorry. I, I don't remember. But I believe Jake knew, too. He's been drawn to you ever since he came home. And - and the name. The name Jake - that's why it was so familiar to you. You've been remembering our son."

Sam ignored her. "Danny found you. He found you because you're his father. Oh my God. Oh my God." Her eyes lifted and found Jason's.

"Can it- is it really-but…how? How can it be you?"

Jake started towards her, but Elizabeth clung to his hands. Carly dislodged her and pulled a struggling Liz to the side.

"Jesus. Can you give him a minute with his wife?" She spat. Liz seemed to shrink in horror as Carly's words sank in. She turned to look at Nikolas in panic. He nodded his head imperceptibly, entreating her to be strong. Hayden watched the interaction with interest.

Jake continued towards Sam. Patrick watched in a sort of dazed horror.

Jake grabbed Sam's hands. She trembled, and her eyes swept closed, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I don't know. All I know is what I've learned since the day I woke up in the hospital."

"So you don't remember anything? Not me, not our family?" Sam whispered the words, feeling perilously close to crumbling away into nothing.

"I remember thinking how lucky Jason was to have been loved by you every time you talked about him. What an idiot he was for leaving you that night and getting shot. " Jason stooped until they were eye to eye. The intensity in his eyes left her breathless.

"You deserve to have him back, even if he doesn't deserve to have you. Sam, I look at you, and I see this courageous, strong, gorgeous woman, whose a loyal friend and a fantastic mother. And there are times when I feel a connection to you that I can't really explain. I know that I'd throw myself in front of a bullet for you, but I can't explain why. Hell, I have thrown myself in front of a bullet for you, a couple times. It's instinct. But not memory. Sam, I'm sorry, but when I look at you I don't see my wife. That DNA test says I'm Jason Morgan, but I don't t feel it inside myself. I'm sorry, more sorry that you'll ever know. I wish I could remember, especially standing here looking at you but I don't…" He broke off when Sam let out a tortured sob and fled the room.

Patrick started forward and called after her. "Sam!" He stopped when she kept running.

Jason turned to follow her but Elizabeth leapt into his path. She gripped his arms and stared up at him, speaking urgently.

"You're not living Jason Morgan's life. You're a new man. You're Jake Doe."

Jason stared down at her in disbelief.

"But I'm not. I'm Jason Morgan. I had a life, a wife and a child who loved me and who I loved and it was stolen from me. No, this wasn't an accident. It was planned. Somebody kept this from me. They buried my entire life, and they kept it from me." He spat angrily.

Panicked, Elizabeth shook her head.

"Knowing who you are doesn't change how I feel about you or what we mean to each other. You're still the same man. The man who wants to marry me and be a father to my boys. I'm gonna love you no matter what your name is, and yes, this complicates things, but it doesn't have to change anything."

Carly scoffed from beside them.

Jason shook his head in frustration. "It kind of changes everything."

Carly smirked. "Yeah, for God's sake, Elizabeth, you can't marry Jason. He's - he's married to Sam. He can't ignore who he is, Elizabeth. Your time playing house with Jake Doe is over."

Jason looked at Carly in exasperation. "Carly, come on."

She raised her hands and shrugged, taking a step back.

Jason grabbed Elizabeth's hands.

"Look, this changes who I am, but it doesn't change the fact that I love you. I do want to marry you. But things just got seriously complicated and I can't just pretend today never happened. We need to take a step back while I figure some things out. I may have found out I'm Jason Morgan but I still don't know who the hell I am. Not really. Can you understand that, Elizabeth? Please?"

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. "You were supposed to become my husband. We'd finally be together, after all this time."

Jason's brows drew together. "What do you mean, after all this time?"

Elizabeth paled. "I just mean this last year has been hell, with one obstacle after another thrown at us. We were finally happy and now this."

Jason stared at her for a moment in silence before he nodded.

"I know and I'm so sorry. But I have to go find Sam. We need to talk."

He let go of Elizabeth and walked out of the church.

Patrick stood there and watched, shattered in the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ One of my biggest issues with this storyline has been Sam's lack of voice. She hasn't really been a part of her own husband's storyline, which has been crazy frustrating. So my main focus is showing her reactions and her thoughts. I also want to show the contrast between Jason and Patrick so that it's as hard for you guys to pick as it is for me! Hahaha. As always, please comment and like if you are enjoying this!

* * *

Her mind reeling, her vision blurred from tears, Sam stumbled blindly out of the church and into the courtyard. She collapsed on a bench in the nearby garden. Gasping for breath, she tried to make sense of what just happened, of what she had just learned. Jason was alive. Her husband was alive. Relief bubbled up inside her, and the emptiness she'd denied was there filled. She let out a shaky laugh and shook her head. She tilted her head up to the heavens and closed her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you for bringing him back to me." And she dropped to her knees in the grass in broken sobs, gripping her middle.

That's how Jason found her. It was a punch in the gut to see Sam, beautiful, strong, Sam on the ground, in so much obvious pain. He rushed forward and scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bench where he sat down with her in his lap. She curled into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest.

"I…I never thought. I never thought I'd feel your arms around me again. I dreamed of it, and wished for it desperately, but I had resigned myself to your absence." She shuddered and gulped in air. She straightened and slowly pulled away, climbing to her feet. She stared at him with devastated eyes.

"And now you're here. And you're arms were around me but it's not the same. You're Jason, but you're not you. You're not MY Jason. And I don't know what to do with that. Or what to do with all these emotions swimming around inside me. I'm drowning in them but I can't pull myself out!" She cried. She leaned forward and gripped his face. "Where are you, Jason?"

Jason didn't respond. He was frozen in place as he was assaulted with memories.

 _Jason sat on the couch, Sam in his lap. She was laughing before she gripped his chin and pressed a sweet kiss against his lips. He felt a wave of love crash over him as he gripped her hips to pull her closer._

"Jason? Jason!" Sam's frantic voice cut through and brought him back to the present.

Jake jerked his head up to meet Sam's frantic eyes. He ran his eyes over her face, drinking it in. The flash had been brief, but unlike the others, it was clear in his head. He remembered it. He remembered her. Most importantly, he remembered how much he'd loved her.

"I remembered something. We were sitting on a couch…in, uh, I think it was your old penthouse. You were in my lap and we were laughing. You grabbed my face and you kissed me." He chuckled uncomfortably and glanced at her. She was pale, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Jason. You remembered me?"

Jason stood up and stepped closer to her. He tilted her face up to his and spoke intently.

"Sam, I remembered loving you. Man, it was like nothing I've ever felt before. It was all-consuming, deep, and, uh, I don't know. It's like, loving you was like breathing. Natural. No, necessary. Loving you was as necessary as breathing." His voice was rough with remembered emotion.

Sam's eyes searched his. "Do you remember…anything else?"

He hesitated before he shook his head. "No, I mean. I've had flashes of you and I before but they were so quick and kind of faded away as soon as they happened. I'm sorry. I still don't have my memories back.

Disappointment flashed over her face before she turned and walked a few feet away.

"Do you-do you even want to remember? I mean, you have a life here with Elizabeth. God. Of course it's with Elizabeth. Whenever we were apart, she was right there, climbing a thousand stairs to get to you." Sam sneered, shaking her head and laughing ruefully.

Jason tilted his head in confusion at her words before shaking his head.

"And you love Patrick."

Sam gasped and her hand went quickly to her beautiful ring.

"Oh, God. Patrick." She closed her eyes in regret.

"But I do want to remember. I don't know what I want to happen next, but I can't ignore that memory or the feelings it brought up. I need to know who I am. Really know."

Sam nodded. "Then I'll help you. We'll figure it out together. As for the rest." She shrugged. "We'll figure it out later. Right now, I need to talk to Patrick."

Jason nodded. "And I have to talk to Elizabeth." Sam moved past Jason, but he stopped her, grabbing her hand as she passed.

She closed her eyes against the memories of times he had stopped her from walking away just like that. She looked over her shoulder at him.

He stared at her, before reaching a hand out to gently tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Another familiar gesture.

"I want to remember you, Sam."

She smiled tremulously and nodded before pulling away turning to walk back inside the church. She froze when she saw Patrick standing just inside the courtyard, watching them. The devastation on his face told her he'd seen everything.

Her heart clenched. "Patrick."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ It drove me crazy that Liz wasn't exposed during the wedding! Lord knows how long they will drag this out. Here's hoping we can finally move this along. Also, the chapters may seem a bit out of order because I am jumping between POVs, so when one chapter ends a scene, the next chapter may be beginning a scene that's happening at the same time as the last chapter. Does that make sense? lol As always, like and comment if you are enjoying this!

* * *

Elizabeth watched Jason follow Sam out of the church. Patrick strode past her to follow Sam. She spun angrily towards a smirking Carly.

"Why? Why couldn't you just let us be happy?"

Carly appeared surprised by her outburst.

"Elizabeth, I wasn't thinking about you. You don't register at all. I was thinking about Jason. My best friend? He deserved to know."

"We were supposed to get married today! It was finally going to be our time!"

Carly's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Elizabeth?" Carly asked suspiciously, a dangerous glint in her eye.

Elizabeth froze in panic. "Nothing. Nothing. I just meant, that…um, after, um, Rick hired Hayden to keep us apart I thought we'd never have a chance to be together. And then we did and now this. That's all."

Carly shook her head.

"I don't think so."

Elizabeth began trembling, and she stared at Carly in horror as Carly stared at her suspiciously. Just then Nikolas walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Back off, Carly. Elizabeth is justifiably emotional. The man she was going to marry today ended up being someone who not only was already married, but someone she had a long and storied history with. She's just a bit shaken up. I'd think you could empathize." His voice was stiff and accusing as he glared at Carly.

Nikolas turned Elizabeth to face him. "Come, Elizabeth. Let us go and sit somewhere quiet where you can gather your thoughts and compose yourself."

Elizabeth nodded quickly in gratitude and with a last panicked look at Carly, allowed him to lead her from the room.

Carly watched them leave with a thoughtful look on her face. Pieces of the puzzle began to slowly click into place for her.

Hayden watched the jumble of emotions cross Carly's face, and grinned when they settled on suspicion and a growing anger. She popped up from the pew she'd watched events unfold from. She sauntered over to Carly and beamed.

"You didn't buy that for a second, did you?" She asked gleefully.

Carly turned to look at her with disdain.

"Why are you even here?"

Hayden rolled her eyes. "Come on, Carly. Focus. You certainly didn't believe me when I claimed to be Jake Doe's wife. You're telling me you bought that yarn Nikolas and Lizzie the Saint just spun?" Hayden let out an incredulous bark of laughter.

"Maybe you're not as all-knowing as you think." She sneered, starting to stroll away.

Carly rushed forward and yanked her around by her arm.

"You remember everything, don't you?"

Hayden just smiled. Carly's eyes widened.

"You do. And you know that Nikolas knew Jake was Jason, don't you?"

Hayden's smile grew and she arched an eyebrow.

Carly's mind worked feverishly as she replayed the moment Jason revealed who she was. She tried to remember everyone's reactions.

"Jason said he was Jason Morgan, and it was like a bomb dropped. People jumped to their feet, starting talking…reacting. But Nikolas never moved from his seat. Because he wasn't surprised. He knew."

Carly began pacing and she talked through it all.

"And Sam paled and looked as if she was seeing a ghost. Patrick too. But not Nikolas…and not Elizabeth. She didn't look shocked she looked…devastated. Which would make sense once she processed it all, but not when she first found out. She wasn't surprised at all."

Carly spun towards Hayden so fast Hayden stumbled back a step in surprise.

"Because she knew, didn't she? Elizabeth knew that Jake was Jason all along."

Hayden clapped and laughed.

"I guess there's a brain underneath all that obsession with Jake slash Jason after all." She crowed.

"THAT BITCH!" Carly's face turned red with fury while Hayden looked over her shoulder and her smile widened. "That pathetic, desperate little bitch! She knew. Elizabeth knew Jake was Jason the whole damn time!"

A loud, sharp gasp filled the church as Carly spun to face Elizabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ I hope you're enjoying this so far! Please comment and like this if you are!

* * *

Elizabeth hurried to the entrance of the church with Nikolas and started pacing. She buried her face in her hands.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God." She rambled hysterically.

Nikolas stood watching her in concern.

"Come on, Liz. Calm down. We can still make this work. It will be okay."

"I can't. I can't keep lying to him. To everyone! I just can't. It's killing me. I never should have lied to begin with I just loved Jason so much and I wanted my chance to be with him. Why couldn't we just have our chance at happiness? Was I kidding myself that I could ever have Jason?"

She cried, desperation and devastation ringing in her voice. She was pale and trembling, unable to stay still.

Nikolas grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently.

"Elizabeth, stop! Listen, we talked about this already. Jason is better off with you. Away from Sonny and Carly and all their drama, away from the mob. And Sam? My cousin is much better off with a man like Patrick Drake. She's safer and a priority in a way she never was with Jason. You know we did the right thing."

Elizabeth shook off his hands and looked up at him in distress.

"Did we? Because right now, I'm terrified I'm going to lose him. And I've been drowning in guilt for months, questioning myself every second. I've pushed it down, because God, I've been so happy. But it's always there, just under the surface. I don't know how I'm going to keep this up." She cried, her voice shaking.

Nikolas stopped in front of her and spoke harshly.

"Do you want Jason to go running back to Sam? Because that's exactly what will happen if you tell him you knew. He will leave you and your boys forever and run back to his _wife._ Is that really what you want?

Elizabeth stared down at her hands, tears streaming down her face and she shook her head, defeated.

"No." She whispered before looking up at Nikolas. "I love him. He loves ME, not her. He will pick me. Because I will never tell him the truth. He doesn't even remember her. He loves ME." She said fiercely, her eyes lit with conviction and renewed determination.

Nikolas nodded in approval.

"THAT BITCH!"

Both of their heads snapped up at the sound of Carly's raised voice. Elizabeth looked at Nikolas in panic before they both rushed back into the church. Carly's back was to them as she raged at Hayden. Hayden spotted them over Carly's shoulder and smiled widely at them as Carly continued.

"That pathetic, desperate little bitch! She knew. Elizabeth knew Jake was Jason the whole damn time!"

Elizabeth let out a loud, sharp gasp that had Carly spinning around to face her.

Carly let out an inhuman growl and lunged forward. Her fist plowed into Elizabeth's face, knocking her to the ground. Nikolas jumped forward and wrapping his arms around Carly's waist, yanked her away.

Tasting blood in her mouth, Liz lifted a hand to her lips. They came away bloody. Trembling, her hair dangling loose from the elegant chignon she'd had it in, she pushed to her feet.

She held out a hand in supplication.

"Carly, let me explain."

Carly let out a bark of disbelieving laughter.

"Really, Liz, do you think you can explain this? That there is any possible excuse to let everyone who loved Jason continue to believe he was dead? For what? For another chance to have him between your legs again? No matter the cost to anyone else, right? You're sick!" She snarled, still struggling to free herself from Nikolas.

Elizabeth shook her head frantically, tendrils of hair flying. "No, of course not. But you have to understand where I was coming from. When Nikolas told me Jake was Jason, my first instinct was to tell everyone. I even started to. You remember! I stood on the stage in front of everyone at the Nurses Ball and said I had an announcement about Jason. I was going to tell everyone then." Elizabeth spoke quickly, earnestly.

"But then I looked at the crowd and saw Sam with Patrick and Emma. They looked so happy. They were a family. Patrick is my best friend. I couldn't take away the happiness he'd found with Sam. And Sam, Sam had finally moved on. She'd grieved and let Jason go. Everyone had already grieved and moved on from his death. And then Jason walked into the room, and I just couldn't. Because I already loved him as Jake Doe, and knowing he was Jason Morgan just made that love so much deeper. And I was alone. I was the only one suffering while everyone else was happy. And don't I deserve happiness? After so much loss, so much pain?"

Her voice was urgent as she tried desperately to make Carly understand.

"Jason and I have loved each other for 16 years! But the timing was always wrong and something always interfered. So we both settled for others, but all along our hearts just yearned for each other. But just then, at that moment, I realized something. Nothing was in our way. We could finally be together and no one would get hurt. We could be together and we'd be safe and happy, just like we'd always wanted. Don't you see? This was the best choice for everyone!"

Carly stared at her incredulously.

"It was the best choice for YOU! You didn't think about anyone but yourself when you decided to keep this to yourself. You lied to everyone who loved him. But worse, you let the man you supposedly love believe that there was no one in the world who loved him enough to look for him. How could you be so cruel?" She spat.

Elizabeth paled and shook her head. "I had to. So we could finally be happy. So we could finally have our time. Carly, you have to know how much we loved each other. And he's because a father to my boys. A father to Jake. Carly, to Jake! You know how much he wanted that. God, how much _you_ wanted that. Please! Please don't take him away from my boys. Please!"

Carly smiled suddenly and stopped struggling in Nikolas's arms.

"I won't tell Jason."

Elizabeth sagged in relief, tears springing to her eyes.

"You won't?"

"Nope." Carly grinned. Elizabeth was too relieved, too desperate to understand what was happening. She didn't see the alarm on Nikolas' face. All she could see was the hope for her future Carly dangled in front of her. She leapt forward and gripped Carly's hands in her own.

"Promise me. Promise me you won't tell Jason I've know who he was almost from the beginning?" Elizabeth begged.

Nikolas' arms fell from around Carly. He closed his eyes in resignation.

Carly leaned close to Elizabeth.

"Sure. I promise I won't tell Jason." She said, sugary sweet, a satisfied smile on her face.

Elizabeth's head dropped in relief as the tension slipped from her body. She didn't understand what was happening or why Carly was willing to help her. All she knew was her secret was still safe.

Until Carly spoke again.

"I don't have to tell Jason a thing. After all, you just did."

Finally, the note of triumph in Carly's voice penetrated her mind before her words did. Elizabeth's stomach clenched in dread as she looked up into Carly's eyes. But Carly's eyes were trained on something behind her. Or someone.

Terror coursed through her body as she slowly turned around. Her heart stopped as she faced Jason, Sam, and Patrick, staring at her with varying degrees of devastation, shock, fury, and heartbreak.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ So this is a long one, everyone. It was super important to me to give Samtrick a nice, lengthy scene where they could discuss what was happening. A lot of what actually happened is in here, since I enjoyed it. I just edited Sam alot because I don't feel like they had her reaction with Patrick right. Anyways, as usual, please comment and like if you're enjoying this. Since this is my first fanfic, I only wrote 6 chapters. If you enjoy them, I will keep posting. Thanks!

* * *

Sam froze in place, staring at Patrick. Jason stayed back in the garden, to give them privacy.

"Patrick." Sam rushed forward and grabbed Patrick's hands. He gently untangled them and took a step away from her. Her heart clenched in her chest.

"Patrick? I'm so sorry. I am so so sorry." She began but stopped when Patrick turned back to her and pulled her roughly into his arms. They closed around her in a hard embrace as he buried his face in her hair.

"Stop. Don't apologize." Patrick pulled back and tenderly brushed a hand down her cheek.

"Baby, I've been here before. With Robin. I know what you just heard is pretty indescribable. I'm sure it feels like your life just got turned upside down. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, Sam."

Sam was overwhelmed with gratitude and relief as she clung to him.

"I need to know what you're thinking, Sammy."

Sam pulled back and shook her head. "Patrick, I don't know. I don't. All I know is Jason's alive. He came back to me, and he's my husband."

Patrick bit back a wince as her words sliced him open. "It certainly seems that way."

Sam cocked her head in question. "Do you not believe it?

Patrick shook his head. "No, I do. I just…I'm trying to process what this means. For you. For us. Hell, for Elizabeth."

Sam pulled out of his arms and walked a few feet away, staring out in the distance.

"When Jake… _Jason_ walked into the church, I was sitting there imagining our wedding. My life, _our_ life seemed so clear and inevitable. Almost like fate. But now, I can't see anything. I can't even see what comes tomorrow. I don't even know where I am right now, to be honest. Everything is all confused and unclear."

Patrick nodded, ignoring the pain her words caused."Well, what just happened is pretty unbelievable, Sam. I-I don't think it really makes sense to anybody yet."

Sam turned towards him, trying to make him understand."When Jake said that he was Jason and Carly confirmed it, my mind, it - it just went blank. But - but then it was kind of racing a mile a minute at the same time. I... I am rethinking every interaction I have ever had with him. I-I can't believe every time Danny ran up to him, I didn't see it. I didn't put it together."

Patrick shook his head. "Really? There's no way you could've put that together."

Sam looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean there was no way? We were working together so much. I spent so much time with him. Jason and I were connected in a way few people are. How could I have missed it? Why didn't I feel it?"

"You were working with Jake Doe, Sam. That wasn't Jason." He said in frustration.

Sam shook her head, insistent. "But he's been having those - those flashes, those - those memories. Do you think now that maybe he can put together all those pieces and he'll start to remember things? I mean, just a few minutes ago he had another flash of memory of me. Of us."

Patrick struggled to answer honestly, although everything inside him was screaming for him to grab her and run. "I don't know. In most cases like this, in most TBIs, if their memories are still there in the brain, they would've come out by now." He had to believe that was true. He had to.

Sam moved towards him insistently. "Okay, but you - you always say that there's more that doctors don't know about the brain than what they do."

Patrick nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's true. And in Jake's case, it... Jason's case, if he knows what he's looking for, in a way, it might help him recall what he lost."

Sam nodded sadly. "Okay. So, until then, Danny has a father that doesn't remember him."

Patrick took Sam's hands again. "Sam, this is gonna take some time to unravel. But I'll be there for you, okay? I was there with you yesterday, and I'll be there tomorrow, if that's what you want." He held his breath.

Startled, Sam lifted her eyes to his "Yes, of course. Thank you, Patrick. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me, how much I need you right now."

Sam walked into his arms and wrapped them around his waist. Taking his first real breath since Jason announced his identity, he wrapped his arms around her too. He rested his cheek against the top of her head, whispering, "We'll figure it out. Together".

Sam nodded against his chest. "I know."

Patrick squeezed her tightly, continued, "We'll figure out this whole marriage thing too, don't worry."

Sam pulled back and looked up at him. "Marriage thing? What do you mean?"

Patrick stared down at her in confusion. "Well, you called Jason your husband."

Sam nodded, not understanding. "Well, yeah, isn't he?"

Patrick shrugged, his arms falling away from her. "I don't know. I... we'll just - we'll figure out if you guys are still legally married or not."

Sam stared at him in disbelief. "Finding out whether Jason is my legal husband or not is not gonna answer the question. It - it won't change the fact that Jason and I had a life together. A life that was taken away from both of us. And now, out of the blue, that life is right in front of me again, and you're talking about my marriage like it just amounts to a piece of paper." Her voice was rising steadily.

Patrick shook his head, lifting his arms in apology. "Come on, Sam. You know that I didn't —"

Sam sighed and closed her eyes.

Patrick gripped her shoulders gently. "Sam. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't - I didn't... I didn't mean to diminish what you're going through. I swear."

Sam sighed again and placed a hand on his chest. "No, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I'm just kind of on edge right now. I didn't mean to jump down your throat. And I know you've been through the same thing before. I mean, you went through this with Robin, so you understand better than anyone what I'm going through."

Patrick nodded and placed a hand over the hand she held against his heart. "Yeah. And it was equally the best and worst day of my life. Look, Robin came back to me. Obviously that was - that was a miracle. But it also blew my world apart."

Sam nodded. "Look, I-I know how hard that was for you. You were in love with Sabrina. You were getting ready to marry her. You were about to have a family together. Robin came back, and you went back to her."

Patrick sighed and stared down at her, fighting to ignore his own emotions and focus on what she must be feeling. "And now you're trying to figure out why you wouldn't do the same with Jason."

Sam shook her head. "Stop. I love you. That hasn't changed. It's just everything is so much more complicated now. It's not that I want to run back to Jason. It's that I don't know what I want. Everything was so clear yesterday and now, now I can't see anything. I'm just reliving every moment of the last year wondering how I missed what was right in front of me and wondering what I do next. How to feel now."

Patrick nodded in understanding. "Well, if you're anything like me, you're probably caught in between joy and confusion. But I think, Sam - I think - I think the most important thing here is that somebody that you love is alive. That's - that's an amazing thing. But your foundation's rocked. The life that you - you've built without them is called into question." His eyes well up, and struggled to speak over the lump in his throat.

"Anyway, that's just some of the things that I felt when Robin came back. We loved each other, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't enough."

Sam looked away, towards the garden where Jason sat alone. "What if Jason does remember?"

Patrick moved to block her view, speaking urgently. "But what if he doesn't, Sam? It's all different now. Look, you're - you're different, right? I mean…"

Sam sighed and looked down.

Patrick reached up and tilted her head up with a finger under her chin.

"Baby, you're not the same person that's just gonna jump on the back of a motorcycle and ride off into the unknown."

Sam's brow furrowed. "No. Of course not. I have Danny and now Emma to think about."

Patrick smiled gently. "Right. And we talked about this, right? We weighed the good and the bad of that kind of life. You chose to make a different life for yourself. You chose a different path for you and your son."

"Jason's son." Sam inserted quietly.

Patrick looked defeated. "Yeah, I know it's Jason's son, Sam. I've always respected that. I-I will always respect that Danny is Jason's son."

Sam closed her eyes briefly before touching his arm. "I know you do. I know. I am so sorry. I don't - I don't mean to put any of this on you."

Patrick shrugged it off. "No, it's fine."

Sam leaned forward and grabbed his face between her hands as she stared into his eyes. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Patrick bent and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry. I don't want to make you feel like you have to make some sort of choice. I don't want to put that kind of pressure on you. I just - I want - I don't want you to make the same mistake that I did. Don't buy into the future of someone based off a memory."

Sam pulled away in frustration. "Jason is more than just a memory to me."

Patrick struggled to contain his building resentment as he fought for the life he was building with Sam.

"Jason is in love with Elizabeth. They were just about to get married, Sam."

Annoyed, Sam shook her head. "Jake Doe was about to marry Elizabeth. This is just a dream that Jason's gonna wake up from."

Patrick crossed his arms over his chest. "What if he doesn't wake up? What if he doesn't remember? He's gonna have these stories and relationships projected on him by other people. It's not gonna be able to resonate with who he is now."

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. This is all a guessing game. We don't know what's gonna happen to Jason, to any of us."

Patrick threw his hands up and leaned towards her. "Look, Sam, I cannot be objective in this, obviously, because I love you. But I'm just trying to protect you from the pain that I went through when Robin and I tried to turn back the clock before she was taken."

Sam shook her head. "It's not the same."

Patrick nodded. "You're right. It's not the same. Sam, nothing is the same anymore. That's my point. I mean, Jason is not the same as he was now. He - he - he built another life. So did you. He loves somebody else. So do you. Just - if - if he gets his memory back tomorrow, do you think he's just gonna be able to stop loving Elizabeth? I mean, when you found out that... Sam, when you found out that Jake was Jason, did you just stop loving me?" He held his breath, waiting for her answer.

Sam rushed forward and threw her arms around him. "God, no! Patrick, no. Not one bit. No. I love you so much."

Patrick shuddered out a breath of relief as he wrapped his arms around Sam and gathered her close.

"And I love you, Sam. I don't want to lose you or the life that we have." His voice trembled and he sniffed back the tears that threatened. His heart was shredded. He felt like he was fighting for his life, but he didn't know if that life wanted him anymore.

Sam stifled a sob. "I don't know what to do." Her voice broke.

Patrick pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I don't know, either. Let's just…" He sighed heavily. "Let's just go home. We don't have to try and figure this out now, okay? We can just start tomorrow knowing that we have time to...figure out what's next."

Sam nodded gratefully. She pulled away. "I just need to go inside and grab my purse."

Patrick squeezed her hand.

"I'll go get it. I'll give you a chance to say goodbye." He jerked his head to where Jason sat before walking away.

She stood there, watching Jason. He glanced up and seeing Patrick was gone, walked over.

He studied her face in concern.

"You okay?"

Sam let out a rueful chuckle.

"Me? Are you okay?"

Jason chuckled too.

"Honestly? I don't know what the hell I am. Look, I need to go back inside and talk to Elizabeth. We need to figure out what happens next. I'm sure you and Patrick do too."

Sam ignored the pain in her heart at the mention of Elizabeth. She nodded. "Yeah, we're going to go home. I-I'm sure you need some time to work things out for yourself too. But look, I'm here whenever you want to come find me."

Jason smiled and ran a hand down the side of her face, and through her head.

"Thanks, Sam."

They smiled at each other for a moment, before they turned to walk into the church.

As they walked in they heard raised voices. Patrick was frozen in the archway leading into the church. Sam stopped beside Patrick while Jason rushed forward towards Elizabeth only to freeze as her pleading voice echoed through the air.

"Promise me. Promise me you won't tell Jason I've known who he was almost from the beginning?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow, thanks so much for all the kind comments, everyone! I'm so glad you guys seem to be enjoying it, and would have liked things to turn out a little more like this too. I've really NOT been happy with this storyline lately. For the most part, I'm a relatively easygoing fan and enjoy every storyline but this one has me so frustrated. Hopefully, it will turn around soon. But until then, I'll just enjoy my little fantasy of how it should have played out. Enjoy, and of course, please keep reviewing, favoriting, etc. Thanks!**

* * *

"Promise me. Promise me you won't tell Jason I've known who he was almost from the beginning?"

Jason stopped walking as he heard Elizabeth's desperate words echoed in his mind as he stood there frozen in place. Unable to move or speak, he struggled to process what she'd said.

Elizabeth spun around and met his devastated eyes. She paled and swayed where she stood.

"Oh God, Jason." She whispered in horror.

Jason's voice shook as he stared at the woman he had been planning to spend the rest of his life with.

"Elizabeth, tell me I heard you wrong. Tell me you didn't know who I was before tonight. Please." He stared at her, pleading to hear the words that would make everything all right. And knowing they'd be a lie.

Elizabeth looked at him sadly and slowly shook her head. Jason covered his face with his hands as his world crumbled around his feet.

Beside him, Sam stared at Elizabeth. "You knew? You knew he was Jason this entire time?" Her voice was accusatory and angry.

Elizabeth ignored her and stared at Jason. She moved towards him, her hands held up in entreaty. He held his hands up in front of him to hold her off and backed away a couple of steps.

She blanched and tears filled her eyes.

"Jason, please. Please, let me explain." She pled, clasping her hands to her chest.

"Explain? You think you can explain this?" Sam snarled, walking forward slowly. Jason watched as Elizabeth turned to face her and her expression changed. It morphed into something unapologetic and unrecognizable.

"To you? No. But to Jason? Yes." She lifted her chin in challenge.

Sam's eyes widened and then narrowed in fury.

"Oh, yes, Elizabeth, you sure as hell do need to explain this to me. Explain to me how you knew for months, _months_ that Jake was Jason, and kept it to yourself." She demanded, still stalking forward slowly.

"Explain how you let me and everyone who loved him continue to believe that he was dead. How you could look me in the eye everyday since you found out, and act like nothing had changed. How you could look at my son, Jason and mine's son, and continue to let him believe his daddy was dead. How you could start a life, plan a marriage, _sleep in the same bed,_ with MY husband. My husband, who I grieved for, who I yearned for, for _years._ Explain that to me, now!"

Every word was a knife in his heart as it dug home the depth of Elizabeth's betrayal.

Elizabeth shook her head at Sam. "I don't owe you anything."

"Oh yeah, and how about me?" Jason finally spoke, his voice rough with growing anger.

Elizabeth spun to face him. "Yes, yes, of course, Jason. But let's do this privately. Let's go somewhere, you and I, where we can work this out alone." Her voice was pleading.

Sam scoffed. "Oh no, Elizabeth, I don't think so."

Jason nodded, his anger barely leashed. " _My wife_ is right. We're doing this right here, right now."

Sam shot a startled look at him, a small smile forming on her lips before turning back to Elizabeth.

"How could you keep this a secret? Never mind me, Danny, Monica, or anyone else who loved him. How could you keep this from Jason? A man you supposedly love." Sam sneered.

"I'd like an answer to that myself." Jason couldn't stand still under the weight of the emotions flowing through him. He shifted in place, trying to contain his growing fury.

"Because I love you! I've loved you for 16 years, Jason! And we've never been able to make it work, the time was never right for us. Something or someone always got in our way. But it was always you. Always- and you felt the same way about me! I was the one you wanted to be with, but you loved me too much to put me in danger, so you settled for someone who you thought could handle it better."

Sam's head snapped back. "Are you serious right now, Elizabeth? Jason loved me! He didn't settle for me, he chose me. Because I understood him. _I_ accepted him. I loved him for who he was not for what he did and no one had _ever_ done that for him before. Certainly not you. No, you lied and manipulated and made him feel guilty, made him feel like he wasn't _worthy_ of you. You made him question himself and his lifestyle so much he gave up his rights to his son."

Sam's fury was building as she raged at Elizabeth. Jason watched her, listening intently.

"Every time you had your chance with Jason, _you_ threw it away. You didn't love him enough to stay. But I did. I was with him through some of the worst moments of his life, and he was there for me through mine. We weren't perfect, but we were happy. God, we were so happy. And when we weren't, we fought like hell to get back to that place. We fought for our love because that's how strong it was, how strong _we_ were. Being with you, or being _without_ you was a choice Jason made. But being with me, loving me was necessary." She paused and threw a quick glance at Jason. "It was necessary like breathing." Her chest was heaving when she finished.

Hearing his own words used by Sam, he was overwhelmed with emotion. He stared at her, mesmerized and moved by her words. But more than that, he was shocked by how true her words felt.

Elizabeth mouth tightened and her eyes narrowed. She tilted her head as she walked up to Sam.

"Oh really, is that how you remember it? Because I remember that Jason only ended up with you because you screwed his best friend and got knocked up. And then he stayed with you out of pity when your mistake, oh sorry, your daughter died." Elizabeth's voice was cold and hateful.

Sam's hand shot out and crashed into Elizabeth's face. Elizabeth's head snapped back.

"Don't you ever talk about my daughter again!" Sam snarled.

Elizabeth's arm snapped out like a whip as she slapped Sam back. Sam's head snapped to the side. She cupped her face and looked at Elizabeth with rage in her eyes.

"Elizabeth!" Jason barked her name in anger.

Sam started laughing and nodded her head.

"Okay."

Then she pulled her arm back and smashed her fist into Elizabeth's mouth. Elizabeth flew back and landed on her back. Sam flew forward to dive on top of her but Nikolas intercepted her and pulled her away. Sam wrenched herself out of his arms and stared up at him with angry tears. His betrayal was like an open wound on her heart.

"You bastard! Don't you touch me! How could you do this to me? You're my cousin! My family! How could you lie to me about something this big?" Her voice broke as she stared at him accusatorially.

"I did it for you, Sam. You deserved better than Jason. You were happy with Patrick, and this version of Jason was happy with Liz. It was the right decision." Nikolas said calmly, straightening his lapels.

"The right decision? Oh go to hell, Nikolas. I trusted you! I trusted you! I will never forgive you for this! Never!" She cried, shoving him. She kept shoving him until he gripped her wrists to try and stop her. She fought him but he suddenly let go, causing her to fall back and bang her hip into the pew. She cried out in pain, and grasped her hurt hip.

"You son of a bitch!" Jason snarled, jumping forward and plowing his fist into Nikolas's mouth at the same time Patrick raced towards Sam. Patrick ran his hands down Sam's sides and caught her eyes with his.

"Sam, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Patrick's eyes were filled with worry. Sam looked at him in gratitude and nodded. Her eyes flew to Jason and Nikolas.

As Nikolas' head snapped back from the force of Jason's blow, Jason reached out and pulled him back by his jacket. He spun Nikolas around and put him in a choke hold.

"You did this to me! You and your bitch grandmother stole my life! Now you're going to tell me why!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: That was so hard to write! LOL I knew I wanted a big scene, but it was so hard to try and get everyone's point of view in there. I hope I did it justice. I didn't cover everything I wanted to, because I want there to be more confrontations over this, so I left some for those scenes. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! It has been so amazing to read your reviews and have so much support already. Thank you SO much! As always, please comment, fave, follow, etc if you want me to keep writing. As long as you are enjoying it, I will try to keep writing. And if you have any ideas, or things you'd like to see included, please let me know. If I can work it into my story in a way that makes sense for me too, I'd love too!**

* * *

Jason pressed his forearm into Nikolas' throat. Fury over seeing Nikolas place his hands on Sam battled with the rage of knowing that Nikolas had kept his identity from him for months.

"You did this to me! You and your bitch grandmother stole my life! Now you're going to tell me why!"

Nikolas started to laugh but it was cut off when Jason increased the pressure on his throat.

"You think this is funny? Your grandmother destroyed my life and I want to know why!" Jason barked.

"I can't tell you what I don't know." Nikolas sputtered, struggling to breathe. Carly rushed forward and tried to plead with Jason.

"Jason, look at me. You cannot kill him. You will go to prison for 20 years and we cannot lose you again."

Elizabeth had climbed back to her feet, and ignoring the dribble of blood seeping from her lip she rushed forward.

"Jason, don't hurt him!"

Jason only tightened his hold as he glared at Elizabeth. Sam limped forward, favoring her sore hip. She placed a hand on his forearm.

"Jason, please. Don't do this. He's not worth it, okay? We'll find the answers, I promise you that. I won't give up until I find out why you were taken away from me. But this isn't the way. Please, Jason." She entreated him. Jason looked down at her. He could see the truth in her eyes and nodded shortly.

He let Nikolas go, and Nikolas gasped for air. Elizabeth hurried to him and placed a hand on his back and stared at Jason, unsure of what to expect. Jason just shook his head and looked away.

Jason turned to Sam and placed a hand over where she gripped her hip. "You okay?"

His voice was tender, his touch gentle as he placed his other hand on her cheek.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

Patrick watched them, unable to stop from feeling jealous. Carly sidled up to him.

"I'm so sorry, Patrick." He could tell she meant it, and smiled weakly at her.

"Don't be. I'm gonna fight for her." Carly's eyes shot to his in surprise before she smiled.

"Okay then. Good luck."

Elizabeth watched Jason and Sam, her heart aching.

She moved forward. "Jason? Please talk to me. We've spent the last year starting a life together. Whatever's happened, there is love between us. Please, you owe me this much."

Sam reared back in anger. "He doesn't owe you a damn thing, Elizabeth. You betrayed him. You lied to everyone about him being alive, including your own son. Who does that?"

Elizabeth spun towards Sam, full of righteous indignation.

"Shut up, Sam! You have no room to talk. As a matter of fact, no one in this church, hell this _town_ has room to sit in judgment. You watched my little boy be kidnapped by an insane woman! You hired thugs to terrorize me and my boys! You conned men into marrying you and then took off with their money. You screwed your way into town trying to score big, and boy did you get lucky with Jason." Elizabeth sneered.

Sam glanced nervously at Jason, worried that hearing some of the uglier side of her past without having the memories to put them into context would affect his opinion of her. But she couldn't control what he thought of who she'd been, only who she was now. She straightened her shoulders and looked Elizabeth in the eyes.

"That was almost ten years ago, Elizabeth. Move on. I'm not the same person I was when I came to Port Charles, and Jason is a huge part of that. What happened with Jake was horrible. I will never stop regretting that moment or my actions afterwards. But I was lost, blindsided by Jason's betrayals and the lies you both told me. I was wrong, God was I wrong, but I wasn't thinking clearly." Sam shook her head.

"I've grown since then. And I spent a long time pulling myself out of that hole and trying to earn back both yours and Jason's forgiveness. Jason was able to forgive me, and you claimed to, but every time we argue, you bring it up."

Sam sidled forward, and tilted her head. "You're not perfect either, Elizabeth. Correct me if I'm wrong, but for every child you've had, haven't you needed to take a paternity test? None of your children are by the same man. You cheated on your husband, first with Jason, then with his brother, Nikolas. You faked a nervous breakdown to keep Lucky with you. And you faked my son's DNA results so that Jason wouldn't find out my son was still alive and we couldn't get back together." Sam laughed as Elizabeth's face turned red with anger.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you lied about Jason's identity. Hell, you lied about Danny being my son so that Jason wouldn't come back to me. See, all my many transgressions happened nearly a decade ago. Since then, I've grown and changed. But you? No, you are still pulling the same crap you've always pulled. You haven't changed at all. You hide behind that innocent, saintly, holier than thou persona but really, you're still the same lying, desperate, pathetic whore you've always been."

Carly laughed and starting clapping. "Wow. I couldn't have said it better myself."

Elizabeth lunged at Carly but Jason pulled her back.

Carly smiled and held open her arms. "Bring it on, bitch."

Elizabeth glared at her in anger.

"You're no better than her, Carly. You came into town and screwed your mother's husband. You drugged AJ and poured liquor over him to make him believe he'd relapsed, just so you could pretend Tony was his father. You have lied, cheated, and destroyed the lives of so many people. Hell, you cheated on Jason with his best friend. The mobster! Who has buried so many bodies that they should just name the Pine Barrens 'Sonny's Place'. I could keep going. I could keep listing every horrible, rotten thing each of you have done and gotten away with since you came to town. None of you are better than me!" She yelled defensively. She wouldn't just stand there in front of these, these hypocrites and let them tear her apart.

Quickly, she turned in Jason's arms and clung to him, desperate to make him understand.

"You have to understand, Jason. Everyone in this town has lied, cheated, or done something horrible at some point in their lives. And they always get away with it. No one ever pays for the things they do. So why couldn't I, just once, be selfish? Just once, do something for me? This was our chance to be happy. It was our time! Sam had moved on and was happy with Patrick and Emma and Danny. Monica and the rest of the Quartermaines had grieved and moved on. Carly and Sonny were back together and they have all their kids together. They all thought Jason Morgan was dead, so why tell them he wasn't? Why destroy the lives that were built in his absence? I was alone! I needed you more than they did! I'd lost everything, over and over again."

Elizabeth's voice grew louder with her urgency. She just knew that if she could make Jason see why, he'd forgive her.

Jason stared down at Elizabeth, his heart aching. It didn't matter what she'd said. She'd lied to him. It was hard to believe that the one person in his life he'd thought he could trust was the one person who'd lied to him the most.

Elizabeth kept talking quickly. "I had just been humiliated by Rick in front of the whole town. And then I was given a miracle. Nikolas told me who you were. And I started to announce it to the town, but when I looked out at the crowd, I could see everyone's lives. They all looked happy. Everyone was happy. Everyone but me. And then you walked in, and even then I could see how much you loved me. And I knew that I loved you. So why not? Why not take the chance to find our happiness?"

She stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to say he understood. When he just stared at her, stoically, she felt panic bubble up in her throat and hurried on.

"And we've been so happy, haven't we? We made a family, you, me, and my boys. We're starting our lives together. You chose me, Jason."

Jason let go of her and stepped back. He stared at her, his eyes swimming with emotion.

"That's just it, Elizabeth. I didn't choose you. You took away my choice when you lied to me. You made the decision for me to throw away my old life in return for a new life with you. So what we had, what we built? It's not real. It's based on a lie. The person I fell in love with doesn't exist."

Jason turned and started walking out of the room. Elizabeth ran after him and threw herself in front of him.

"Wait! Please, Jason, wait. What about our plans? What about me? I've been there for you, when no one else was. I believed in you, loved you, supported you. How can you just throw that away? Can't you see I did this for us? Our love is stronger than this. This…this…this is just a bump in the road for us. We can work this out."

Jason stared at her incredulously.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" He yelled angrily. She blanched and wrung her hands while he vented at her.

"You loved me? You supported me? What about every time I told you how much it hurt me that no one ever came looking for me? How it made me feel like no one loved or even missed me? Or when I started to tell you about a memory and you would dismiss it or explain it away with another lie? Every time I told you I was suspicious of Nikolas and you convinced me I was being paranoid? Hmm? Was that love? Was that support?"

Elizabeth's throat worked, but the words wouldn't come out. Tears filled her eyes.

Jason bared his teeth.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. There were so many times I wondered if I had a wife, a family out there missing me. When I told you I was looking into who I was, you looked me in my eyes and told me no one was looking for me. How could you do that to me? I mean, did you even feel guilty about any of this?"

Elizabeth gripped his hands, pleading with him. She couldn't lose him. Not after all this.

"Of course I did! I almost told you the truth so many times. But I was scared. I didn't want to lose you, not when we were finally happy. So I kept telling myself that I was doing the right thing until I believed it."

Jason let out a disgusted breath and shook his head, pulling his hands from hers.

"No matter who you hurt? My wife and child have been grieving for me for years. You let Sam build a family with someone else, knowing her husband was right here. You let Patrick build a life with her, knowing it could be ripped away from him at any time. "

Elizabeth's eyes met Patrick's, full of regret and sorrow.

"I never wanted to hurt Patrick." Patrick looked away from her and she felt her stomach tighten. Not him too.

Jason snorted. "Oh yeah? How about Jason's, MY mother, huh? Monica is walking around right now, believing that she's outlived every one of her children. And Jake, OUR son? You told Jake not to call me Dad because his father was dead, and I was just his stepdad. You let all of your children think of me as their new father and let us build our family on a foundation of lies. You did that to your children. What kind of person, what kind of mother does that? No, I don't love you. I don't even know who you are. But I can promise you one thing. I will never forgive this. You're dead to me."

Elizabeth looked stricken and with a broken sob, she crumbled to her knees. After everything, she had lost him after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: These scenes are intense! And so hard to write lol But I'm loving it, because these are things I wish GH would have included. I'm sure there's more that I could have as well, but this is at least closer to what I had been expecting. This is my first fanfic, so I'm sure it could be better, but I'm having fun with it. I read all your comments and they really mean so much to me, so thank you! And don't worry, I am trying to include everyone's reactions. but it may be spread out over a few chapters. Anyways, let me know what you think by commenting, faving/following. And please feel free to make suggestions of things you'd like to see and I'll do my best to include it. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Jason looked down at a sobbing Elizabeth and had to clench his hands to stop himself from comforting her.

Despite what she had done and what he had just said, he hated to see her like that. As hurt and angry as he was, he couldn't just turn off everything he felt for her. Jason forced himself to ignore her. Nikolas hurried over and knelt beside her. He looked up at Jason accusatorially.

Jason stared him down in challenge.

"Don't. This? You and me?" Jason gestured between them. "It's not over. I'm going to find out what happened these past years and when I do, I will make you pay."

Nikolas smirked condescendingly. "Good luck."

Jason barely restrained himself from attacking Nikolas again. He walked over to where Sam stood beside Patrick.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I've got to get out of here. I'll call you, okay? I just need some time to think."

They stared into each other's eyes in silence for a moment before Sam nodded. Nodding at Carly and Patrick, Jason strode out of the church past a weeping Elizabeth. He stopped at the edge of the parking lot, unsure what to do next. He'd arrived in Elizabeth's car. He didn't even know where he was going. He couldn't go back to the house. It wasn't his home anymore.

"Jason!" He turned to see Sam running after him. Watching her run towards him, he was hit with another memory.

 _Jason looked up to see Sam step out on the terrace, looking beautiful in a white dress. It reminded him so much of that fateful night. His heart ached as he drank her in. Looking at her, he couldn't deny how much he longed to hold her in his arms again. It was a constant ache, missing her. He needed her in his life but how he could be so selfish? He would get her killed one day. He clenched his jaw and looked down at his hands, where he was white knuckling the fence. He had to remind himself why they could never be together. He had to remind her._

 _Sam stopped short and looked startled to see him._

 _"I know what you're thinking. I mean, you must be thinking that I-I followed you out here-or even here." She began, nervous gripping the back of a chair._

 _"Run to me." He demanded in a low, harsh voice. Sam looked at him questioningly._

 _"What?"_

 _Jason gestured impatiently._

 _"Just run into my arms like you did that night." Sam hesitated._

 _"Just run to me!" Jason barked desperately._

 _Sam ran and threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around him, curling her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. Tears filled her eyes as she felt at home for the first time in weeks. Jason scooped her up and held her close, just holding onto the moment for a second longer before he started to pull away and slide his hand down to the base of her spine._

 _"This is where you were shot, in your lower back. It went through your abdomen." His voice was soft and a bit shaky. As if he was reliving the fear of that night._

 _Sam stopped breathing, an empty feeling stealing over her as she pulled back and watched his face. His hand slid higher._

 _"If I'd been holding you three inches lower, the bullet would've hit you here, and it would've severed your spine, and gone through your heart. You would have died in my arms that night._

 _Sam started to cry as he pulled away completely. She looked up at him, running her eyes over his face. He avoided looking at her, staring down at the ground._

 _"Do you really understand that your life could be over? That you could be dead just because you ran into my arms? I'm sorry, I can't let that happen. If I continue to love you, it could. So I can't. I can't love you anymore." He stepped back._

 _Sam let out a pained plea. "No."_

 _Jason looked away, gripping his head and releasing his own anguished moan, he walked away, leaving her there crying._

Coming back to himself, Jason stared at Sam. As she ran, he let his emotions carry him.

He opened his arms and without hesitation she threw herself into them. He pulled her close, lifting her up into his arms and just breathed her in. More than ever, he needed something real in his life, and even without his full memory, he knew he had that with Sam.

 _Home._ That was the word that came to mind as Sam lost herself in the moment. Being back in Jason's arms felt like home. She pressed closer, filled with gratitude.

"I need you to know how happy, how _grateful_ I am that you're alive. If I had known that there was even a chance you were out there somewhere, I would never have stopped looking for you. I swear it." She whispered fiercely against his neck.

Jason was overwhelmed with gratitude and emotion. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before he just rested his forehead against hers. He felt her hand grab his and slip something cold and metal into his hand. He pulled back and looked at the keys she'd given him.

She closed his hand around the keys.

"I don't know what your plans are or what you're going to do, but you have somewhere to go. It's the key to our penthouse. If you want to be alone, go there. The other key is for your motorcycle. I couldn't bear to sell it and I always carry it with me." She laughed self-consciously. "I don't know why. Anyway, use it to come see Danny whenever you're ready. No pressure, okay?"

Jason nodded. "Thanks, Sam." He said gruffly.

She smiled through her tears and cupped his face with her hand before she turned and walked back into the church, passing Carly on her way out. Carly pulled Sam to her and gave her a fierce hug. She pulled back, and holding Sam's face in her hands, whispered something to her. They hugged again before Sam went inside.

Carly walked up to Jason, a sympathetic expression on her face.

"What was that about?" Jason asked curiously.

Carly smiled gently. "I was just telling her that we had you back and that everything would be okay now."

Jason just nodded, unsure what to say. He was Jason Morgan, but not in any way that counted; not yet, anyway.

Carly sensed his discomfort and kept speaking. "So, do you need a ride somewhere? I know you want to be alone right now. You have a lot to think about and a lot to work out. But I'm here, okay?"

Jason nodded and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Well, at least some things haven't changed. You're still my best friend." He smiled down at her.

She laughed and looked up at him.

"Damn right. You're stuck with me." She winked.

Jason laughed and started walking to the parking lot. "Actually, I do need a ride. Take me to my old place? The penthouse?"

Carly looked at him with a smile. God, she hadn't been this happy in forever and she couldn't wait to tell Sonny. Jason was back and all was right with the world.

"Come on, Max is waiting over there. I'll drop you off on my way to court." Jason raised a brow. Carly shook her head, hurrying to explain.

"Sonny's custody battle got moved up and I need to get to him." She linked arms with him as they moved towards the waiting car.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone again for the very kind and supportive words, both on here and on twitter. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Like I said originally, I am not a Liz fan right now. Like, I kind of hate her with the passion of 1000 Beliebers. And I feel like with what she did, Sam should hate her with the same amount of passion. So I tried to show that. I also tried to give Patrick his moment to address what Liz did at least a little bit. Mostly, I needed to show how much this situation is screwing with not just Sam, but Patrick too. As always, please review, fave, follow, etc if you're enjoying.**

* * *

Sam entered the church and leaned back against the doors, closing her eyes. She didn't know how to process all the feelings she had inside her. She'd been given a miracle today, but she had a horrible feeling that it came with a price that she wasn't sure she could pay.

Pushing off the door, Sam moved into the main room and saw Nikolas helping Elizabeth to her feet. Looking at Elizabeth, she felt blood boil all over again as she thought about everything Elizabeth had stolen from her. She needed somewhere to put all this anger and frustration. With a shrug, Sam walked up to Elizabeth and slapped her across her face, and just as quick, backhanded her. Elizabeth's head snapped back and forth.

"That was for Danny and Emma, and me and Patrick— and all the other people who you hurt with your lies. And this is for what you did to Jason." Sam cocked her arm back and punched Elizabeth in the face with everything she had. Elizabeth cried out as she fell back into Nikolas' arms. Nikolas moved between them and looked down at Sam in disgust.

"Jesus, Sam, what the hell is wrong with you? Can't you try to handle this with a modicum of decency? She's just had her heart broken."

Sam laughed in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right? Go to hell, _Cousin_." She moved swiftly and bringing her knee up hard, slammed it into his groin. Nikolas let out a pained grunt and hunched over.

Sam walked over to a smiling Patrick.

"Remind me never to make you mad." Patrick teased. "Did you give Jason the keys?"

Sam nodded absently. "Yeah. Carly is taking him there now. Give me a second, okay?" Patrick nodded, watching her with a question in his eyes.

Sam went over to where Hayden had been sitting, watching everything play out.

Hayden peered up at her in amusement. "You throw a hell of a punch there, Sam. Should I be running for cover?"

Sam shrugged. "You tell me."

Hayden sighed. "Look, I wasn't a part of this in the beginning. And when I found out and threatened to tell you and Jason, I ended up with a bullet in my head. So excuse me if I chose to stay out of it. But I made sure the pieces clicked for Carly today."

Sam pursed her lips. "Fair enough. For now, but we will talk about this later."

Hayden inclined her head with a slight smile. "You know, I think we could be really good friends one day."

Sam rolled her eyes and returned to Patrick. "Let's go home."

Holding hands, they walked towards the exit.

"Patrick, wait!" Still holding her cheek where a vivid bruise was already blossoming, Elizabeth rushed forward. At Sam's narrowed glance Liz stopped just out of her reach. As much as she'd wanted to hit Sam back earlier, she had leashed her anger. She couldn't deny the slight remorse she felt for lying to Sam about Jason. So she'd take her punches for now. She focused on Patrick, true sorrow and remorse coursing through her.

"Patrick, I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to be hurt."

Patrick shook his head sadly. He didn't know what to think. All he knew was that their friendship was damaged, maybe irreparably.

"You know, I don't think you thought of me at all. Except of course, for when you were trying to persuade me to marry Sam as soon as possible. Not because you wanted me to be happy. But because it suited your needs and your plans for yourself and Jason. I was just a means to an end."

Elizabeth shook her head. "That's not true, Patrick. You're my best friend! I wanted you to be happy. I never meant for you to be hurt by this."

Patrick sighed. "You know what? Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. But what I can't forgive? You let me start to build a family with Sam, knowing it could fall apart if Jason remembered who he was. And now, Emma is depending on having Sam as her new mother and Danny looks at me as a father. If all that ends, the pain we feel will be because of your lies. Because you were so desperate to get Jason back that you didn't care if my daughter or I were hurt in the process. Some best friend, huh?"

His eyes were red and his voice shook as he looked at one of the few people he had thought he could always trust.

Shaking his head in disgust, Patrick wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and led her outside, leaving a sobbing Elizabeth behind him.

The car ride home was silent, with Sam staring out the window. Patrick glanced at her surreptitiously, wondering what she was thinking about. When they arrived home, Sam was out of the car and in the house quickly. By the time Patrick had followed her inside, Sam was already in their bedroom, removing her jewelry.

Patrick stood in the doorway and watched her. She was right in front of him, but it felt like they were oceans apart. Unsure of what to say or how to act, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Um, do you mind if I get washed up first?" Patrick asked.

Sam was staring down at her engagement ring and didn't answer.

Patrick cleared his throat. "Sam?"

Sam jumped and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What are you thinking about?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Patrick regretting saying them. He was afraid he wouldn't like what he heard. Her answer surprised him.

"I was thinking about Emma. We're gonna wake up tomorrow, and she's gonna ask about the wedding, and I don't know what to say to her."

Patrick grimaced. How would he explain this to his little girl? She'd already lost so much and now he wasn't sure if Sam would be part of her life anymore.

"I'll talk to her."

Sam sighed heavily. "And Danny. He thinks of you as his father. Because of me, because I invited you to this role."

Patrick nodded, his heart clenching at the thought of losing the boy he already thought of as a son.

"And I'm honored."

Sam smiled softly at him before it faded away.

"But now Jason is here. And Danny is our son. And I - I don't...know how to explain that to him. I - I barely understand it myself."

Patrick stepped over to her and kissed the top of her head.

"We'll figure it out."

He moved past her into the shower, closing the door behind him. It was something they rarely did. They usually left the door open for each other as an invitation to join. It wasn't a big deal, but it was different. Everything was different now. Closing the door had somehow felt final.

Sam stared at the closed door for a moment before she hurried out of the room. She rushed through the living room and out the front door, and into the yard. Suddenly short of breath, her chest tightening, Sam gulped for breath. As the tightness in her chest loosened, her breathing slowed.

She lowered herself onto the steps as she let the events and revelations of the day replay in her mind. Then she simply lay her head in her lap and wept. She cried for Jason, for Patrick, and for Danny. And she cried for herself, because everything had changed and she didn't know if it would ever be the same again.

Patrick walked out of the shower, already in his pajamas. He regretted shutting Sam out but he didn't know how to fix it. He searched the room for her but it was empty.

"Sam?" He called out, walking through the house. As he walked back through the living room, he noticed the front door ajar. He padded over and opened the door.

There was Sam, sitting on the bottom step, wracked with heart-wrenching sobs. His eyes welled up seeing her in so much pain.

"Sam, baby?" He asked gently, his voice concerned.

Sam looked up at him through tear-drenched lashes. She climbed to her feet and without a word, moved into his arms. He swung her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

He laid her down and tucked her in before climbing into bed behind her. Patrick curled himself around her and held her as she wept. He murmured nonsense words to her as he rubbed his hand down her back, through her hair. He ignored the tears slipping silently from his own eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: My goodness, you guys have been SO supportive! It just makes me want to keep writing, which is why I am updating so often. I actually have the next 4 chapters written but I'm trying to space them out because Lord knows when I'll get the always fun writer's block and not post for weeks lol Anyway, this is a Jason scene. This is about where his head space is. In the show, he's showed so little regard for how this affects Sam, except for that AMAZING KISS SCENE! But in my world, Jason thinks about Sam all the time, has feelings he can't explain, and wants to do right by her. BC** ** _that's_** **the Jason I remember. So enjoy, and as always, please review, follow, and fave if you're enjoying this!**

* * *

Upon arriving at the penthouse, Jason went straight to the garage. He wasn't sure how he knew where to go, but he went directly to the parking space where his bike was parked. He pulled off the tarp and tossing it to the ground, he climbed on. He pulled on his helmet and before he knew it, he was pealing out of the garage and speeding onto the streets.

Moments later, he pulled up in front of Elizabeth's house. Hoping she'd still be at the church, he used his key to get in. He stopped at the doorway and looked into what he'd begun to think of as his home. The pain just wouldn't ease. He didn't think it ever would. How do you get over this kind of betrayal?

Unable to answer his own question, Jason moved swiftly through the house, gathering his meager belongings. He hesitated at the foot of the stairs, recalling all the times he and Elizabeth had climbed them together. Clenching his jaw, he sank onto the steps and just held his head in his hands. When he finally lifted his head, he didn't know how long he had sat like that. Gritting his teeth, Jason finally stood and climbed the steps to finish packing.

He was shoving the last of his clothes into a duffle bag when the bedroom door swung open. Elizabeth stood framed in the doorway, still wearing her wedding gown. He couldn't deny her almost doll-like beauty as their eyes met. Rage and betrayal started to bubble to the surface as he was reminded of how she had destroyed their love with her lies. He looked away quickly, and kept shoving his clothes in the bag.

Relief swept over her face when she spotted him. "Jason, you're here! You came home!" She smiled brightly. Her eyes searched the room and as she noticed the duffle bag and the now empty drawers where his clothes had been, the smile dropped off her face.

She rushed forward her hands held up in plea.

"Jason, please don't do this. Don't go." She begged, grabbing his hands to stop him.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Liz." Jason said through gritted teeth, focusing grimly on the task at hand.

"Why shouldn't I?" She cried out. "If you really want to leave me and our boys, why should I make it easy for you? Why shouldn't I fight for you?"

Jason shook his hands free and yanked the duffle bag towards him, zipping it closed.

"Because there's nothing left to fight for." He pulled the strap on his shoulder and started towards the door.

His words were a dagger to her heart, but Elizabeth swallowed her pride. She would beg him if she had to, but she would make him listen to her until he understood. Until he forgave her.

Tossing her pride aside, she threw herself in front of the door and blocked it with her body. Jason stopped and let out an angry sigh. She tried to yank his duffle bag off his shoulder. When he wouldn't let go, she pulled harder.

He let her take the bag, staring at the ground.

"I'm not going to play tug-a-war with you, Elizabeth. Just let me leave." He didn't look up as he spoke. Elizabeth noticed, her heart breaking.

"Jason, look at me. Please."

Jason's gaze never wavered from the ground.

"Why won't you look at me? Look at me!" She cried out desperately.

"I CAN'T!" Jason exploded. Elizabeth flinched in surprise at the barely leashed fury in his voice.

"I can't look at you! Because when I look at you, all I see are lies. I see someone who lived with me and lied to me every day we were together. For months you lied to me and everyone around me. You let me fall in love with you, you let me sleep with you, knowing I had a wife and a son out there missing me. And now every moment we ever shared is tainted. None of it is real."

Jason turned swiftly and slammed his fist into the wall, causing Elizabeth to cry out in shock.

"I look at you and all I see is the woman who took away my choices and made decisions about my life. MY LIFE! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! I look at you and I want to kill you." He finally lifted his gaze and met her wide one with eyes that were so cold and deadly that she felt her veins ice over.

"So trust me, Elizabeth. You don't want me looking at you." His voice was chillingly calm and very final.

He stooped down and grabbed his duffle bag, striding out of the room. Elizabeth moved silently to the side and let him pass, tears streaming down her face. He'd never looked at her like that; like she an enemy.

"Oh my god. What have I done?" She whispered in horror.

Jason stomped down the stairs and out of the house. Slamming the door behind him, he stopped and took a deep breath.

He hadn't meant to lose it like that, but the anger he felt towards Elizabeth and Nikolas was strangling him.

He secured his bag onto his bike and jumped on. He flew down the streets and before he knew it, he was on the highway, driving at breakneck speeds towards the city limits.

His mind racing, his thoughts inevitably went to Sam and he slowed the bike. He couldn't take off without talking to her first. But once he did he was leaving town. He was going to find out what had happened to him these last 4 years he'd been missing. And he knew just who to go to.

Making a U-Turn, Jason headed back to the penthouse. He fiddled with the key Sam had given him as he rode up the elevator. When it arrived at the top floor he used his key and went into the home he'd had with Sam for so many years.

Looking around, he waited for something to feel familiar, but nothing did. He dropped his bag on the floor and hung his jacket in the closet by the front door. He moved slowly through the apartment, searching for something, anything, to jog his memory.

When nothing happened, he dropped onto the couch, frustrated. He leaned back and closed his eyes. When he'd opened his eyes this morning, he had seen a future with Elizabeth and her boys. Losing his memories, his past, had left him standing alone in the dark without direction.

And though he hadn't fought very hard to find his past, the loss of it had been a constant ache inside him. One that he had shoved down for fear that it would always remain out of reach.

And now, with his eyes closed, he despaired. Because although he'd found his past, he'd lost his future, and his present was darker than ever. A single tear slid down his face as he fell into a troubled sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well, we have a few emotional chapters coming up. I hope you enjoy them. This is not as long as some of the others, since I just needed to cover some bases. I used some dialogue from the show where I thought it fit or made sense and tweaked some so that it played out a bit more how I would have hoped. The next couple of chapters I did the same, though I changed some scenery and added quite a bit more to make the scenes more meaningful to me. I really hope you like them, and as always, fave, follow, and review if you're enjoying the story. I will try to keep the story going as long as that's what you guys want. :)**

 **Thanks again for all the kind words. You've all been amazing. 3**

* * *

Sam lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her thoughts were so jumbled she could hardly make sense of them. How could a heart feel so heavy while at the same time so light?

There weren't words to describe the happiness inside her knowing Jason was alive and well. But as happy as she was, having Jason back could mean losing Patrick and she didn't know how she could survive it.

She pushed up, shoving back the cloud of hair that spilled in her face. How could she choose between the man who had shown her what love was and the man who had brought her heart back to life?

And would the choice even be her own? Jason couldn't remember her and was in love with Elizabeth. Despite the lies Elizabeth had told, Sam knew it wasn't possible to stop loving someone from one day to the next. She didn't know where that left her.

Sighing heavily, Sam climbed out of bed and got ready for the day. She padded barefoot into an empty living room. She held a note in her hand from Patrick letting her know where he was, so she knew she had a little bit of privacy. Setting it down on the table, she moved to the hall closet and pulled down the box of keepsakes she'd brought with her.

She brought it back to the table and opening it, she grabbed the container holding her and Jason's wedding bands. She stared at them for a moment before lifting Jason's ring from the jar. She slid into a seat and was staring at the ring when the front door opened.

Sam's hand dropped to her side guiltily as Patrick walked in the door with Danny.

"Hey, look who's awake." Patrick smiled as Danny ran past him into his mother's arms.

Her heart lifted as it always did when she saw her precious miracle. She smiled and wrapped him in her arms.

"Oh, hi, sweetheart. How are you? I missed you." She nuzzled his nose with hers and he gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek. She looked up at Patrick.

"Emma get to school okay?"

Patrick nodded. "Yeah and you saw my note, so you knew I was picking up Danny from the Quartermaines."

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me sleep in. I was exhausted."

Patrick studied her with concern. Her face was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"I know. You tossed and turned all night."

Sam nodded and watched Danny rush to his bag and pull a drawing from his book bag.

"Look, Mommy! Look Daddy!" He beamed waving his drawing between them. Startled, Sam's eye shot to Patrick, who smiled at Danny with stunned pleasure before sharing a troubled glance with Sam.

They cooed over the drawing before sending Danny to go play with his toys.

Sam watched him run on small legs to his room with a smile on her face. She turned back to Patrick and her smile faltered when she saw he was staring at the ring visible in her hand. He didn't say anything, he just looked towards the bedroom where Danny could be heard laughing and playing.

"We need to explain this to Emma and Danny as soon as possible."

Sam stood up. "You're right. You know, it's crazy. A few days after you proposed, Emma asked me and Anna what would happen if Danny's father would ever come back and we said it was impossible. And now it's actually happened and I don't know what to say to her."

Patrick shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I just - I think we just need to make sure that Emma knows that you still love her."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Of course I do. Always."

Patrick smiled briefly before a concerned look crossed his face.

"She's a strong, resilient girl. She's been through a lot, unfortunately, but she also knows that mistakes are made. A mistake was made with Jason, and now he's back."

Sam nodded, looking over her shoulder in the direction of Danny's room, fiddling with the ring in her hand without realizing it.

"I just don't know if Danny's going to be able to understand this."

Patrick shrugged. "We'll figure it out. Jason is going to be in his life. He's going to be in our life now, so…" His eyes drifted down to the ring she was twisting in her hands. Sam followed his eyes and jolted.

Her eyes shot to his and her heart clenched seeing the hurt in his.

Sam held the ring up. "I wasn't planning on putting this on his finger or anything, I just —"

Patrick shook off the hurt and smiled. "It's been 24 hours, Sam. It's gonna take some time to figure this out."

Sam stepped towards him. "Patrick…"

Patrick picked up her left hand and ran his thumb over her ring. "I did see that you still have your engagement ring on, so to me, that says something."

Sam smiled in relief. "It says that you are the most amazing, patient, loving man in the whole world."

They kissed briefly. Patrick pulled away and ran his hand up and down her arm.

"I'd love to stay and spend some time with my girl, but I have to get to work. I love you."

Sam smiled. "I love you too."

Patrick grabbed his briefcase and strolled to the door. He opened it just as Alexis was raising her hand to knock.

"Oops!" Alexis chuckled. Patrick smiled and greeted her warmly before hurrying off to work.

Alexis watched before turning to Sam with a rueful grin.

"Was it something I said?" She was smiling but when she really looked at her daughter, her heart broke. Her face was pale and the dark circles under puffy eyes told the tale of a sleepless night with many tears shed. She rushed over and wrapped Sam in her arms.

"How are you, baby?"

Sam clung to her mother, tears gathering in her eyes. She'd never needed her mother more.

"Oh, Mom, I'm a wreck. Jason's alive, and because of that, I am thrilled and I'm grateful, but - I dreamed of him coming back to me. But not like this. Never like this."

Alexis nodded in understanding. "Because he's not your Jason. I can't even imagine the emotional roller coaster you're having right now."

Sam nodded miserably and pulling away she sat on the couch, her feet curled beneath her.

Alexis sat beside her. "All right, I'm gonna help in the best way I know how. I'm going to try to take care of some practical matters, okay?"

Sam nodded tearfully. "Okay."

Alexis opened her briefcase. "Because there's legal issues. And the first thing that we have to do is get a judge to overturn the order of death."

Sam looked at her in question. "What will that mean? I mean, does that mean that Jason and I are still married?

Alexis studied her daughter's face. "Is that what you want?"

Sam looked away.

"If Jason and I are still married, it's by name only. It's not like he remembers our life together. I mean, he was just about to marry Elizabeth, and - well that probably won't happen anymore but it doesn't change how he felt . Mom, I guess the right thing to do would probably be to sign the divorce papers."

Alexis tilted her head. "That's not what I asked you. Honey, what do you want?"

Sam buried her face in her hands before lifting tortured eyes to her mother, the words pouring out of her.

"What do I want? I want to go back to the moment where Jason and I were in our home together, when we were in bed with our son for the first time. I want Jason to not answer the phone from Bernie. I want this Jason to be the Jason that I fell in love with. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, happily ever after with Danny. That's what I want. But that's not going to happen. That can never happen, Mom."

Her eyes swam with tears. Alexis reached out and clasped her hand in comfort and spoke earnestly.

"All right. Just consider that maybe this is a blessing. I mean, if Jason hadn't gone that night, no matter how painful that was, you wouldn't have this beautiful family with Patrick and Emma and all the comfort and the security that you found with them."

The guilt she had felt admitting her feelings to her mother was choking her. It had felt like a betrayal to Patrick but she realized her mother had a point. She sighed.

"You're right. If Jason hadn't gone away, I wouldn't have found Patrick, and I wouldn't have fallen in love with him, and that would have been a terrible, terrible loss. Because please believe me when I say, I am so in love with Patrick." She took a deep breath.

Alexis sighed in commiseration. "Trust me, I can see it in your eyes when you look at him. How's Patrick taking this?"

Sam smiled softly. "He's giving me time to figure this all out. But I know it's killing him. I see it in his eyes every time he looks at me."

Alexis made a sympathetic face. "Ok, so I'm going to ask you again. What do you want?"

Sam sighed and stood up.

"There are other people involved. This isn't just about me. There's Patrick and Jason and even Elizabeth. Who, by the way, has known for months that Jake was really Jason."

Alexis gasped. "No!"

Sam was furious at the reminder. "Yep. It came out last night because Hayden made sure Carly figured it out."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Of course it was Carly who figured all this out."

Sam laughed and nodded. "It fits."

Just then, the phone rang.

Sam walked over to the table and picked up her phone. Reading the caller ID, she looked up at Alexis with startled eyes.

"It's Jason."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter and the next were emotional for me to write. They are the kind of scenes that I've been dying to see, and so they just kind of flowed out of me. I kept quite a bit of the dialogue from the episode where they shared that emotional kiss because honestly, I loved it. I changed some of it to show more of a connection from Jason because tbh, it drives me nuts that he's so cavalier about her all the time. I kind of hate this Jason sometimes, so I need to write him the way I want to see him lol I'm also sprinkling in more and more flashbacks. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**

 **As always, fave, follow, and review if you are enjoying it. Thanks for your support!**

* * *

 _Jason stood in front of Sam, and was struck by how much he'd come to care for in such a short time. She was all he could see._

 _"I just - I just want to tell you - um - I know — what it cost you to let me walk out tonight."_

 _Jason reached out and took Sam's hand and pulled her closer._

 _"And I'm sorry to put you through that. But having you let me go is - is how I knew I could stay."_

 _Sam smiled slightly and tilted her head._

 _"Well, I mean, you did the same for me once." She said breathlessly. She closed her eyes as Jason stroked her cheek and ran his hand through her hair._

 _"I'm glad I could return the favor." She continued, catching her breath when Jason pulled her even closer._

 _Jason leaned in and pressed his lips to hers._

Jason woke up, stretched out on the sofa. His body stiff, he groaned and stretched his limbs. Standing up, he tried to remember what he'd seen in his sleep, unsure if it was memory or dream. Had he lost his memory before? If so, how had he gotten it back?

He had to talk to Sam. He dug his phone out of his pocket and called her.

"Hey Sam, I was hoping you could stop by the penthouse today. I have some questions for you. And uh, could you bring Danny?"

"Yeah, of course. When do you want us there?" Sam answered.

Jason let out a breath of relief. "Now, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, no problem. I can be there in 10 minutes."

"Sam, thanks." Jason hung up and looked around. He was going to meet one of his sons today. Ok, he had met them both, but he hadn't known they were his sons then. He smiled. He had children. He wanted Danny to be comfortable around him so he went off to search the apartment for anything appropriate for a kid Danny's age.

He was setting up in the living room when the door swung open. Sam stood there holding Danny's hand and she looked uncomfortable.

"I am so sorry. God, that was rude. I lived here for so many years that I just barged in. I should have knocked, I'm sorry."

Jason jumped to his feet. "No, no, don't worry about it. We all have some adjusting to do, right?"

He looked down at Danny.

"There he is! Can I have a hug?" He didn't really even have to ask as Danny was already hurtling towards him. Jason swooped down and lifted Danny into his arms, holding him close. Danny snuggled into Jason contentedly, as if he had been held by him a million times before. Tears stung Jason's eyes and he breathed in the scent of his son.

"Hey buddy, I'm your daddy. I'm your daddy." He whispered to his son with a voice thick with emotion.

He looked up to see Sam wiping tears from her eyes. She laughed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, it's just I never thought I'd get to see Danny in his father's arms again. It's more wonderful than I could have imagined."

Jason smiled tenderly at her as he stroked Danny's hair.

"You know, it's funny. I've held him before, but it feels different now. It's— _more_ somehow."

Sam nodded and smiled. "That's because you know he's your son. There's a connection there that is so much deeper and profound than anything else in the world. It's like your entire world has expanded and you didn't even realize how small it was until your love for him filled it."

Jason stared at her, amazed at her intuition. "Yeah, that's exactly it. How did you know?"

She shrugged. "It's how I felt when I got him back. Everything just clicked into place."

Jason set Danny down and gestured at the pile of toys he had arranged. Danny immediately plopped down and started playing.

Jason chuckled and looked up at Sam. "I found these toys in one of the closets upstairs, so I brought them down for him."

He gestured to the couch and when she sat, he dropped down beside Danny to play with him. He glanced at her. Something she said had bothered him.

"What did you mean when you said you 'got him back'?" Jason asked.

Sam's face clouded over with remembered pain.

"It's a long story." Jason waited patiently and Sam sighed.

"Ok, basically, Danny was switched at birth and I was told our child was stillborn. It wasn't until months later you figured out what happened and brought my son back to me. The night we got Danny back and came home is the night you died. It was both the happiest and worst night of my life."

 _He opened the door to the penthouse, and swung in, loaded with bags. Sam followed him through the doors, beaming, as she held their gorgeous baby boy in her arms._

 _"All right. Here we go. Danny, come on in here, buddy."_

 _Sam grinned. "Hey!"_

 _Jason dropped the bags on the floor as Sam looked around with a huge smile on her face._

 _"This is... your home." Jason said, more excited and happier than he'd been in almost a year. He had his family back. The months without Sam had been empty and stark. It was as if all the color had leeched from his world while they were apart and now his world was drenched with the most brilliant colors._

 _"I think our son is gonna be really happy here." Sam walked past Jason into their apartment._

 _Jason nodded and watched Sam and their son, his heart near to bursting. He knew they'd be happy here. He'd make sure of it._

 _"Uh, yeah. We all are." He waited until Sam turned to face him, her eyes shining with love. He looked at his precious family and smiled tenderly._

 _"Welcome home."_

Jason shook his head as a headache started to form. Sam leaned forward and placed her hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Jason? Are you okay?"

Jason looked over at her hand before looking up into her eyes. He placed his hand over hers and squeezed.

"I think I just remembered the night we came home. You said you thought our son would be happy here, and I told you we all would."

Sam gasped and her eyes filled with tears. Smiling, she nodded.

"Yes. That's exactly what happened. Oh my God, Jason. You're remembering. Do you remember anything else?"

Jason hesitated, hearing the hope in Sam's voice. He wasn't sure if he wanted to share the dream he'd had now. He'd planned to ask her about it, but maybe it wasn't for the best after all. His memories seemed to come randomly, and he didn't want to get her hopes up.

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry."

Her face fell and she looked away quickly. "Oh." She seemed to rally and looked back at him with a forced smile. "Well, this has to mean something good, right? We just have to be patient."

Jason nodded unconvincingly.

"Sure. Look, about what you just told me about Danny. I think Elizabeth may have touched on it briefly. I'm sorry. It must have been hell for you to think your son was dead all those months. I thought you were strong before but now? I'm in awe of you."

Sam blushed and looked down at Danny, who had fallen asleep amongst his toys, his head on Jason's lap. Jason followed her gaze to where he was stroking his son's head and chuckled.

"Do you have to get home right away? I can put him up in my bed if you can hang out for a little bit longer."

Sam thought about Patrick, possibly waiting for her at home. But she needed more time with Jason. She didn't want to question why.

"I can stay."

Sam wasn't sure what she was doing; it felt like she was playing with fire. But she couldn't help herself. Knowing he had a flash just from spending time with her talking about their past made her want to tell him everything about them.

She could live with them not being together, but she didn't know if she could handle him never remembering the history they shared.

Jason was alive, but he wasn't back- not her Jason. And the loss of him suddenly felt as fresh as it had on the day he died. A tear or two escaped and slid down her cheeks as she walked over to the terrace doors and stared outside.

She jumped when a hand came down on her shoulder.

"Sam?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, her lashes wet with her tears.

He lifted a hand and brushed a tear off her cheek with his thumb. He started to pull away but she held his hand to her face and closed her eyes.

"Don't let go." She whispered as the walls she'd erected so carefully around her emotions finally crumbled. At this moment, she needed this contact, needed him to remember more desperately than she could have thought possible.

Jason stared down at her.

"I never thought I would feel your hand on my face again. But it's still there - that feeling that I have felt for so long, the connection to my husband, the man that I loved so much." She inhaled deeply before continuing. "Please tell me - tell me you feel it, too. Tell me you feel that connection that we shared."

Jason shook his head and looked away. He couldn't deny that he did feel a connection to her, one that seemed to be growing stronger by the minute. Each flash he had of their life together seemed to be awakening these feelings, this yearning for her. But she had a life with Patrick. A good life; one free from the violence and death that seemed to have surrounded his past.

"Sam, don't do this, please."

Sam looked hurt but determined. "No, you were my husband. That has to resonate with you. I know it does."

Jason couldn't look into those beautiful brown eyes and ignore the feelings bubbling to the surface. But he had to.

"I don't want to disappoint you. Okay? Look at me. You were my wife. You're still my wife, okay? And I know from everything that you told me that we had a love that most people don't experience. But I am sorry... no. ...I don't remember."

Sam felt her heart shatter.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all your lovely words over the last few chapters! It's been really inspiring. I've had so much fun writing these last scenes, and even though I'm writing them, I'm still having fun reading them when I'm done. It let's me experience the Jasam I am craving so much. With the reveal next week I am hoping the story turns around, and maybe we won't need fanfic to see the story we want for our couple. Until then, I'll keep writing. I appreciate all the reviews, whether they're positive/negative, whatever. It means a lot that people are reading this at all. And I understand some people feel it was too violent in the beginning. I totally get that, but it was just my heartfelt though perhaps juvenile wish to see Sam beat Liz' ass lol. Going forward, I don't plan for anymore violent confrontations. I just needed to see my old Sam back.**

 **Anyways, I definitely plan for a scene with Emma and Sam as well as Monica with both Jason and Sam. I really want to try and include a lot of the beats that I felt like GH missed with this reveals.**

 **Again, I welcome all criticism, advice, and wish list items. :) As always, fave, review, and follow if you're enjoying. :)**

* * *

Sam stood there, stunned at how much his words hurt her. She shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"No, no, no. You said that you would love me forever, and I refuse to believe that you've stopped. You may not know what it is, but I can see it when you look at me. I know that somewhere in you, your heart recognizes mine."

His pulse racing, he clung desperately to his plan. It was the honorable thing to do after the hell she'd been through because of his choices; not just in his past but in the last year. He hadn't fought hard enough to find his identity and return to his life. He'd moved on as if he had no responsibilities, and the entire time, he'd befriended Sam and listened to her mourn for a man that didn't deserve her. His mind raced as he thought of something to say to persuade her to let him go.

"Honey, the night of our anniversary, we were standing in the exact same place when we were married, I didn't get a single memory. Nothing came back. It was all —" He couldn't finish because it wasn't true.

He may not have had a memory of their wedding, but he'd felt a pull towards Sam in that moment that had left him feeling disloyal to Liz. He'd barely been able to meet Sam's eyes during the vowel renewal because he hadn't trusted himself.

Sam watched him, disbelieving. "I know you felt something. I know you did. You may not be able to name it or define it, but I know. I know I am still in your heart." She stepped closer and placed a hand against his chest. "I know this because you're still in mine." She placed his hand over her heart.

She spoke urgently, her voice shaking with emotion.

"I am not trying to pressure you. I swear it. But I just - I want you to realize the bond that we shared. It's there. It always has been. It's just - I just need you to remember that. I'm not asking you to come back to me. I understand things have changed, _we_ have changed. But I can't stand the idea of you never remembering our history together. Because it was so beautiful and life-altering for me. For both of us."

Jason was losing the battle to remain aloof in the face of her obvious love for the person he used to be.

"Sam, you've known me as Jake for an entire year. My memories haven't resurfaced. Maybe they're gone."

Sam shook her head, still clasping his hand to her heart.

"No, no, that - that is not true. It's not true. When Helena sent you to kill me, you couldn't do it, because you remembered being in our bed. That was the only mission she sent you on that you refused to do, that you were able to walk away from. You disobeyed her order, because you could not kill me because you loved me."

The truth of her words hit him like a blow to his gut. The few flashes he'd had of her had been so brief that he could never make sense of him. But that night, everything inside him had screamed at him not to hurt her. That he couldn't live if she died.

Sam pursued the issue. She could see that Jason was holding something back from her, but she didn't know why.

"You still love me. You never stopped. That's why you couldn't kill me."

Jason sighed and pulled his hand away from her. He took a step back to put some space between them.

"That night, I-I had a flicker, but these things - they're - they're broken segments of images and feelings and they're like a dream. You wake up, and they're gone. You don't get them back." He kept silent about the memories he'd had since finding out who he really was. Those memories were as clear as day in his mind, and so were the feelings that came with them. Feelings he wasn't ready for, and could never act on. She deserved so much better.

Sam stomped away from him and snatched up her purse. She reached in and pulled something out before whipping around to face him. She held up her hand.

"You don't? Do you remember this?" She sniffled, trying to control her emotions. She didn't know why she was pushing him so hard but she couldn't seem to stop herself. "Do you?"

Jason stared at it with a flare of recognition. "My wedding band."

Sam looked down at the ring, heartbreak in her eyes.

"Yes. You were wearing it the night you were shot."

Jason frowned. "I thought we were having problems."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we were. They were none of our making, though. And it took us a long time to get back to each other, but... we did. And we were stronger than anyone or anything that could get in our way. We were happier than we had ever been that night." She dragged in a ragged breath. "And then you were taken away from me."

Jason grew angry. Knowing that he had left his wife and new son on the day of their homecoming to go kill someone was just one more reason he needed to force Sam to let him go. He wasn't good enough for her.

"I wasn't taken. Do you understand that? I wasn't taken from you. I-I left of my own accord. I did a job for Sonny. No one forced me to do anything."

Sam rushed to him and grabbed his hands.

"No! Are you kidding me? You were rescuing your - your friend. That's what you did. You put your life out there because you care about other people. Jason, I am not mad at you that you went and did what you did. But when you disappeared, a part of me died. Do you understand that? I was only able to go on because of our son." Her voice broke as she spoke.

Jason was filled with regrets, none more powerful than causing the amazing woman in front of him pain.

"I'm sorry I did that to you."

Sam smiled through her tears and cupped his face.

"You didn't. I am so happy that you're here, okay? I am - I'm so happy that you're here, and you may not remember any of this, but I do. And I know - I know in my heart that someday, you will, too. I know it. And until then, keep this. So you have something to hold onto from our past."

She pushed his ring into his hand. He looked down at his ring and was assailed with images. Dizzy with them, he rested his forehead against hers.

 _Jason was sprawled across his bed and reaching for a silver canister. He pulled the top off and set it aside. Reaching in, he stared down at his wedding band for a moment._

 _He started to slide it on his ring finger and felt a sense of peace slide over him for the first time in months. Hearing footsteps, he saw Sam walking in holding Danny._

 _Her face was filled with emotion at seeing him place his wedding ring back on. Holding her eyes, he finished sliding it into place. She smiled and crawled into bed with him and Danny,_

 _She eased Danny between them. "Hey. There we go."_

 _Jason looked down at their son. "Hey."_

 _Sam grabbed her ring and looked at her son._

 _"Pay attention, Danny. This... is gonna be a big moment... for both of us." She briefly ran her fingers over his ring, before handing him hers._

 _Overwhelmed with emotions, Jason held his hand out for hers. She placed her hand in his and he started to slide it on her fingers. The baby reached up and tried to grab it._

 _Smiling down at him, Jason teased, "No, you give me that. You don't get to do that. I get to do this. Watch."_

 _He slid the ring down her slender finger and gazed into her eyes._

 _"I love you forever."_

 _Tears welled in her eyes and smiling, Sam looked down at her ring. It was finally back where it belonged._

 _"This ring is never coming off my finger ever again."_

 _They leaned close and shared a tender kiss._

The memory had only taken seconds, but it had sucked Jason in completely. Caught up in the profoundness of the memory, Jason was swept away on a wave of love for Sam.

"I-I remember…I remember.." He trailed off and catching her eyes, he couldn't fight it anymore.

Gripping her face tenderly between his two hands, he slowly lowered his head and brushed his lips over hers lightly. Once, twice, before he dove in for a deeper, lengthier kiss.

Sliding his mouths over hers, he felt it when she gave into her feelings too. Her fingers curled into the hair at the nape of his neck and she pressed her luscious body against his. Her other hand grabbed his shirt in a fist to pull him closer.

He grabbed her silky hair and wrapped it around his hand and used it to tug her even closer. His head tilted to the side as he slid deeper into the kiss, moving his mouth over her soft lips and meeting her seeking tongue with his own. His pulse racing, he sunk into the kiss, lost in her.

Passion like he'd never felt before raged through him. He slid his hands down her to her waist and pulled her against him and she let out a small whimper that had desire coursing through him. He'd never experienced anything like this and he felt as if he would die if he didn't have her beneath him now.

It was that sudden thought that was like a bucket of cold water being thrown over him. What the hell was he doing? He was supposed to be staying away from her. He pulled away, gently untangling himself from her hands.

Sam's eyes were dazed as she stared up at him, breathless. She touched her fingers to her swollen lips.

"I imagined kissing you again so many times. And now you remember me…" She trailed off as she stared up at him. Reading his expression, her stomach tightened in preparation for the blow.

Jason stepped further back.

"I don't remember. I'm sorry. I don't remember. It was just a brief memory of us together, but everything before that and after that is a blank. We can't do this. This is wrong. I don't know who I am. And you love Patrick."

Guilt and shame coursed through her, battling the hurt at Jason's rejection. Sam grasped her shakings hands together. "Oh my God. You're right. I do love Patrick, very much. This shouldn't have happened."

Sam stumbled back. "I should go."

Jason nodded. "Can I drop you guys off?"

Sam nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, actually. I took a cab here. I didn't feel up to driving."

They gathered Danny and his things, before heading to her home with Patrick. When they got there, Sam followed Jason into the house, where he laid a still sleeping Danny on the couch. He pressed a soft kiss against his cheek.

"Love you, kiddo."

Sam smiled softly, her emotions in turmoil.

Jason turned to her and spoke urgently.

"Listen, I've got to find the person who did this to me. I've got to find the person who basically killed me, okay? I'm no good to you or anybody else until I do. So, just understand that, uh, I need to do this. And we need to let each other go."

Sam exhaled sharply. "You're right. I have to let you go. We're not the same people we were before and we both moved on. But don't do this alone. Let me help you. You know I can. I want to find out what happened to you as much as you do. Please, let me help you."

Jason shook his head quickly. "No. I need to do this by myself so that I can figure out where I go from here."

She couldn't lose him again and she was terrified to let him out of her sight, let alone go on what could be a dangerous trip alone.

"No, you don't. Where - where are you even gonna begin?"

Jason shrugged. "Nikolas says he doesn't know what happened to me, but I don't believe him."

Sam nodded slowly. "I agree. I don't believe him, either."

Jason stepped forward and held her face in his hands.

"I don't know how long this is gonna take. I don't even know who I'm gonna be when I get back. All I know is I want nothing but the best for you. I want you to be happy, okay?"

Sam nodded, resigned. "Okay."

Jason kissed her gently on her forehead.

Sam closed her eyes and whispered.

"I want you to be happy, too."

When she opened her eyes again, he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that last chapter. I don't know about you, but for me I get so much enjoyment from the angst that a couple feels while trying to find their way together. A quick reunion wouldn't be satisfying to me. Although I love Jasam, I was surprised by how much I loved Samtrick. I want to give both couples their chance to prove which one works the best. I know who I want as endgame, but I want it to be a slow build. Anyway, this chapter isn't really about either couple, but it was still important to me to include. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **As always, please review, follow, and fave if you're enjoying it. Thanks again for all your support!**

* * *

Sam sat on the couch watching Danny sleep. She was fighting the instinct to join Jason on his search for the truth. But she simply had too much to lose to risk it all. Danny, Patrick, and Emma counted on her and she wasn't going to let them down.

Besides, if there was anything that she knew for sure, it's that Jason's instincts were still sharp as ever. Just look at how he'd handled saving Sonny; that had been pure Jason Morgan.

She sighed and leaned back. She couldn't believe Jason was back. So many people's lives were about to change for the better once the news hit town. She bolted up.

"Oh my God." She leaned forward and grabbed her phone, dialing quickly.

"Hello? Hey, I was wondering if you could stop by my house? I have something really important to tell you. Okay, perfect, thanks."

She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this sooner. Danny stirred beside her, opening his eyes and grinning at her. She laughed and tickled him. Her soul felt lighter as his rolling laugh filled the air and he wriggled away.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?"

Danny popped up and climbed into her lap, laying his head against her breast. He nodded.

"Mommy, was that my daddy?"

Sam's breath caught.

"Yes, baby. That was your real Daddy. He was hurt so he had to go get better for a long time, but now he's home and he can't wait to be your daddy again."

She bit her lip. She hoped she was explaining this to him okay. The situation was just too complicated for a 4 year old to understand.

Danny looked up at her, his face confused.

"What about Patrick?"

Sam's heart broke watching her little boy try to process so much.

"Patrick still loves you very much. He's not your daddy, but you're so important to him. He's going to be like your daddy because Mommy is going to marry him. He'll be your stepdaddy."

Danny frowned. The his brilliant smile lit up the room.

"That's ok. I love daddy and Patrick. Two daddies for me!" He bounced up and jumping around the room he sang, "Two daddies for me! Two daddies for me!"

Sam laughed, tension seeping out of her body. Of course a child would see only the benefit, none of the negatives.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Sam walked over and swung it open. Monica stood there with a smile on her face. She walked in and gave Sam a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Sam, how are you?"

"Better than I've been in a very long time. Come on in, sit down."

"Grandma!" Danny shouted before running into her arms. Monica laughed and crouching down, wrapped him in her arms, pressing kisses all over his giggling face.

Sam smiled watching the usually dignified and contained Dr. Quartermaine be so silly and affectionate with her grandson.

"Grandma, I have two daddies!" Danny declared proudly.

Monica looked up at Sam, startled.

Sam smiled wryly.

"Like I said, we have a lot to talk about."

Sam got Danny settled at the table with a sandwich, some fruit, and milk. She walked over to the couch and sat beside Monica.

"Sam, what was that all about?" Monica asked quizzically.

Sam took a deep breath before she launched into the events from the day before. She explained that Jake had showed up to his wedding late and announced he'd found out who he was.

Monica tilted her head. "Well, I'm not quite sure how this ties into what my grandson said, but tell me. Who is Jake Doe?"

Sam leaned forward and grasped a surprised Monica's hands.

"Monica, he's Jason. He's your son."

Monica wrenched back, her face pale.

"What? Jake thinks he's my Jason?"

Sam nodded slowly, understanding Monica' reluctance to accept the truth.

"Yes. And before you say anything else, let me tell you I didn't believe it at first either. I mean, our Jason died four years ago. But that's just it, Monica. He didn't. He's alive and he's here in Port Charles and has been for over a year. Carly found out and had a DNA test done before she told him. I've seen it. It's real."

Sam leaned forward intently and spoke kindly.

"Monica, Jason is alive. He's back."

Monica's face filled with joy as she began to weep. Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her, her own tears falling.

Eventually, Monica pulled away and dabbed at her tears.

"After AJ died, I can't describe the despair I felt. I thought I had outlived every one of my children and the thought of that is soul crushing. But I got another miracle today. My son is alive and back home."

Sam hesitated.

"Jason _is_ alive. But Monica, he still doesn't remember his life or anyone from it. He's had a few flashbacks of me since he found out who he is, but nothing else has come back to him."

Monica shook her head and smiled.

"I don't care. I don't care who he is or what he remembers as long as he's alive and well." She burst out before looking apologetic.

"Oh Samantha, I'm sorry. That didn't come out right. I know it must be so hard for you to have Jason back but not be your Jason. And add to it he's in love with Elizabeth now." She looked heartbroken for Sam.

Sam shrugged it off, though hearing it out loud was like a dagger to her heart.

"It is hard, it's very hard. But I'm dealing with it. Besides, things are so different now. Jason, well, he's not _my_ Jason anymore. I'm just so relieved and thrilled that he's alive. And I mean, I'm in love with Patrick and we're getting married." And though she knew she was right about her feelings for Patrick, Sam struggled to believe her own words about Jason.

Monica nodded. "Right, and he's marrying Elizabeth."

Sam shook her head.

"No, Monica, he's not. She lied to him. Monica, she knew he was Jason almost the entire time and said nothing. She didn't' want to lose him, so she hid the truth from everyone."

Monica's face turned purple with mottled rage.

"How could she be so cruel? She knows exactly what it is like to lose a child! That deceitful little…" She trailed off, looking over her shoulder at Danny.

She looked back at Sam with a rueful smile.

"Sorry. You know what, I'm sure she'll get what she deserves. If I know my son, he's already ended things with her. Some things don't change. And Jason has never been able to be around people who try to control him or make decisions about his life for him."

Sam smiled and nodded.

"You are right about that. Listen, I know the heartbreak of losing a child and the miracle of getting that child back. It doesn't seem real, but it's truly the happiest moment of your life. I'm so glad you got to experience that again. The other reason I wanted to tell you so quickly is because Jason is planning on finding out the truth about what happened. He's probably going to have to leave town, so if you want to see him, you should go soon."

Monica climbed to her feet.

"I'll go right now. Where is he?" She asked eagerly. Sam smiled at her enthusiasm.

"He's staying at our old penthouse." Sam said as she stood up too.

Monica surprised her by throwing her arms around her and squeezing tightly.

"Thank you, Sam. Thank you for giving me back my son. I love you, dear."

Sam hugged her back just as fiercely.

"Love you too. And Monica, I truly believe that Jason will get his memories back one day."

Monica smiled and went over to say goodbye to Danny before leaving.

The visit with Monica had really helped. And she had meant what she said. She did love Patrick and wanted to marry him.

As much as she had loved-did love-Jason, he just wasn't the same person. They'd both changed and fallen in love with other people. Even though she doubted Jason would take Liz back, she couldn't discount his feelings. And she couldn't just stop loving Patrick because Jason was back.

Sam's eyes closed as she remembered their kiss. She shook it off and shoved the memory down.

That had been a mistake. She had let herself forget for a moment that he wasn't the Jason she'd loved for so many years. They'd been caught up in the heat of the moment but that couldn't happen again. She wouldn't betray Patrick.

She wouldn't lose the life she'd built for one that could never be.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks again for the comments! I appreciate it so much. This is a short chapter, so I'm posting the next chapter with it. I just needed this scene to take place to set up the next one. Enjoy!**

 **And as always, please review, follow, and fave if you're enjoying this. :)**

* * *

Patrick drove home with Emma in the front seat. He wasn't sure how to handle this, how to tell Emma about Jason and what that meant for them. Especially since he wasn't sure what it meant for them.

He prayed that Sam would realize that he could make her happier than Jason, but he knew how strong the pull to Jason was. Hell, he'd felt the same way when Robin came back.

But that had been a mistake and he didn't want Sam to make the same one. Not just for selfish reasons, but because he knew how much trying and failing would devastate her.

"How was Aunt Elizabeth's wedding, Daddy?"

Patrick sighed. He was passing the park and decided to pull over.

"Come on, let's talk about it."

They hopped out and walked to a secluded part of the park. Sitting on the grass, Patrick remembered the last time they had come as a family, on the Fourth of July. He wasn't sure if they'd ever have another moment like that again.

"Daddy? Why do you look so sad?"

Patrick smiled at how observant his little girl was.

"I'm okay, baby."

"Okay, if you say so. So, how was the wedding?"

Patrick sighed.

"Something confusing happened at the wedding. Emma, Danny's father is alive and he came back yesterday."

Emma stared at her father in shock.

"But I asked Sam if that could happen and she said it wouldn't."

Patrick sighed.

"That's because she didn't know he was alive. There was a mistake and we all thought he died, but he's been here. Jake Doe is really Jason."

Emma gasped.

"So that means Aunt Elizabeth and Jake couldn't get married because he's already married to Sam. And that means you and Sam can't get married either, doesn't it?" She asked, tears already filling her eyes.

Patrick swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I don't know what it means, baby. Sam has a lot to think about right now. But she loves you, and she loves me. I hope that means she'll choose to stay with us."

Emma's tears started flowing freely.

"But what if she doesn't? With mommy gone all the time, Sam does all the things she used to do. She helps me with my homework."

Emma's voice broke as she faced the thought of losing another person in her life.

"She read "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe," just so she could make sure my book report was good. She does my hair. And she even likes to eat cookie dough with me. You thinks it's gross." Her voice broke.

Patrick held Emma's hand. Tears filled his own eyes as watched his daughter struggle.

"I know this is hard to understand, sweetheart."

Emma bottom lip quivered.

"I know I should be happy for Sam and Danny. Danny has his dad back. That's a good thing. But I still want Sam and Danny to stay with us. Does this mean Sam's going away? And we aren't gonna be a family? Is she gonna leave like Mommy did?"

Patrick squeezed her hands gently.

"Hey, hey. We don't know what's going to happen. Sam loves us, she's not just going to leave."

Emma wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"Everything was better when Sam came. Now that her husband is back... who's to say she won't break up with us? Why does everything have to change? Why can't we all just be happy?"

She threw herself into her father's arms, her small body wracked with sobs.

Patrick sighed, a single tear falling down his face before he blinked back the rest. Rubbing Emma's back, he tried to console her.

"You're growing up so fast, kiddo. The truth is I don't know, okay? What happened to Danny and Sam is really big. And they need to figure out what's best for them. But listen, I know - I know that Sam loves you so much. She does. She loves you a lot."

Emma sniffled. "That's what you said about Mommy and she left."

Patrick winced. "I know. But I'm never gonna leave you, okay? You're never gonna be without me, I promise. I'm never gonna go anywhere without you, babe.

Emma sobbed.

Patrick closed his eyes and held her close.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's all going to be okay."

He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince; himself or her.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: My heart breaks for poor Emma. It just makes me hate Liz more because she didn't even think about her when she told this lie. And now this poor little girl is going to lose a 3rd person in her life who she considered a mother. It's so sad, and Brooklyn S. did an incredible job with it, and the show did an amazing job with those scenes. Which is why I included them in the last chapter with some changes. But I thought Sam and Emma deserved a scene too and they didn't get one, which I think was a mistake. So here it is. Enjoy!**

 **And as always, please review, fave, and follow if you're enjoying this.**

* * *

Patrick walked over and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. She stifled the guilt that it caused and smiled uneasily. He frowned slightly as he saw through it but didn't say anything.

Emma hesitated in the foyer.

"Hi, Emma." Sam said softly.

Emma looked at her sadly.

"Hi, Sam."

Deciding they needed to talk alone, Patrick walked over and scooped up Danny.

"Hey, buddy! Let's go play race cars." Danny nodded enthusiastically and they went to his room, Patrick throwing a supportive glance at Sam.

Sam smiled and watched them leave the room before she turned back to Emma. She patted the sofa beside her.

"Come sit." She invited.

Emma walked over slowly and sat down.

"Daddy told me Danny's father came back." She said softly.

Sam ran her hand over Emma's hair.

"That's right, he did. We were all very surprised." Sam said carefully.

Emma stared down at her hands.

"Are you and Danny leaving?" Emma whispered.

Startled, Sam leaned forward and grabbed Emma's hands.

"No, baby. No. Hey, I love you and I love your daddy. Danny's father coming back is huge and confusing. And I have a lot to think about. But one thing I don't have to think about is marrying your dad. I can't wait to for us to be a family." Sam smiled, meaning her words more than ever.

Emma smiled brightly.

"You mean it?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes." Sam said definitively. She wasn't going to break her promise to this little girl, or to Patrick. They deserved better. She couldn't keep living in this dream world where Jason remembered their lives together and wanted to reclaim it.

What she had here, with Patrick, Emma, and Danny, was real. And she wouldn't lose it chasing her past. Once again, she shoved the memory of the kiss she'd shared with Jason down.

Emma squealed and threw herself in Sam's arms.

"Thank you, Sam! Thank you for choosing me and Daddy to be your family. I love you so much!" Emma cried.

Sam laughed and squeezed her tight. The happiness in Emma's voice convinced Sam she was doing the right thing.

Patrick stood in the doorway, smiling. He wiped away the tears in his eyes and walked up.

"Oh, I've got to get it on that." He joked before he threw himself on top of them, ignoring their groans and squeals.

Laughing, he climbed to his feet.

"Alright, Emma. Go get started on your homework. I'll be in, in a minute to help you."

"Can Sam help me today?" Emma smiled prettily.

Sam smiled.

"Of course I can, sweetie. Go ahead and get started. I'll be right behind you."

Sam stood up. Patrick grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Danny told me he saw his dad today. Are you okay?"

Sam looked away and gathered her courage.

"Yeah. It was hard but he needed to see Danny. We talked and…Patrick…we kissed."

Patrick stiffened as pain sliced through him. He let go of her hand and took a step back.

"So, did he kiss you or did- did you kiss him.?"

Sam hesitated.

"He kissed me or- I don't know. It was mutual."

Patrick nodded, numb.

"What did you want to happen, Sam?"

Sam shook her head, throwing her hands up.

"I don't know. I didn't plan it, Patrick. It just happened. We were caught up in the moment, just talking and he had a memory of us together and kissed me."

Patrick felt the anger and betrayal spark inside him and decided to focus on the anger.

"So what, he remembers you now? Is that it?"

Sam shook her head.

"No, no. It was just a flash. And then we both realized that it was a mistake and we stepped back from it."

Patrick shoved his hands in his pockets, his voice aloof.

"I'm just trying to figure this out here, though. What... what if... what if when you guys kissed - what if his memory came back? Is that...? What would - what would you want then?"

Sam shook her head in despair.

"I don't know."

"What were you looking for to happen, Sam?"

Sam started shaking.

"I don't know, Patrick. I don't know. I don't know."

Patrick bit his lip.

"Does it matter to you that we're engaged?"

Sam rushed forward and placed her hands on his chest.

"Yes, of course it matters to me. I love you, Patrick. That hasn't changed, but everything else has. Jason is alive, and if there's a chance that he can regain his memory, I want that. I want that for him. I want it for - for our son, Danny, and I want it for me. If there's a chance that he can remember what we shared, I want that, even if it means that we do not have a future together."

Patrick stared down at her.

"Is that what you want? Do you want a future with him?"

Sam hesitated. "I don't - just... I…" Unable to continue, she trailed off.

Patrick nodded brusquely and backed away. Sam's hands fell to her sides.

"See, Sam, the thing is I can't - I just... I can't just hang out in the wings here. I can't just wait to see what's gonna happen. If Jason's gonna turn out to be the man that you love, the man that you were once married to, I got to protect myself here. I got to protect Emma. I-I…"

Sam felt him pulling away, and was suddenly desperate to make him understand.

"Wait, wait. I don't know what I wanted to happen at that moment. I honestly don't. You of all people should understand how confusing this is. My entire world has been turned upside down. But the second that kiss ended, I was drowning in guilt for betraying you, for betraying our love. And I knew it was a mistake."

She cupped his face.

"I won't lie to you and say that I don't have feelings for Jason. But the Jason I loved doesn't exist anymore and I've accepted that. And if one day his memories return then we'll deal with it. But right now, I know that I love you. I love our family and the life that we have. And I want that. I want our future just as much now as I did before I found out Jason was alive."

Patrick stared down at her, wanting desperately to believe her but unsure if he could.

"How can I trust that? I mean, you just told Emma you wanted to marry me and in the next breath you tell me you and Jason kissed. You can't- you can't just make empty promises to my little girl, Sam. You need to be sure."

Sam leaned forward intently.

"Patrick, stop. I'm not making empty promises. Are things complicated now? Yes, absolutely. But I know without a doubt that I love you and I want to be with you. Falling in love with you, and with Emma, is one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I don't want to lose you, Patrick." Sam finished, tears shimmering in her eyes.

Patrick blinked back the tears that threatened. He needed to believe that what she was saying was true. He needed to believe that _she_ thought what she was saying was true.

He pulled her close and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Look, I know that things are crazy right now and you have all the feelings mixed up inside you. And I can be patient because I know what we have is strong and real."

He pulled back and tilted her face up to his.

"And make no mistake. I'm going to fight for you, for us. Because I know we're supposed to be together."

Sam smiled and brushed her lips against his. When he tried to deepen it, she pulled back.

"I have to go help Emma with her homework." She left the room quietly while Patrick watched her.

Sam had meant it when she said she still wanted to marry him. He knew it. But he also knew she was more conflicted about it than she let on or maybe even realized. And right now, he wasn't sure she wasn't just trying to keep her promise to Emma and him out of obligation.

The thought wasn't particularly pleasant to consider but that was okay. He would show her that he was the right choice, the right man for her.

Because he'd meant what he said before too.

He was going to fight for her.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks again for the kind words! I love how much people are enjoying this and hearing from everyone on here and on Twitter. Totally makes my day. :) Hope you enjoyed the last couple of chapters. This new chapter just made me smile. This was a moment I wanted to see and I know a lot of people wanted more than what we got on screen. So I hope you like this!**

 **As always, please fave, follow, and review if you like what you're reading or just let me know if there's something you want to see.**

* * *

Having made the phone calls and arrangements he'd needed to make, Jason grabbed his bags and got ready to leave. He hesitated, then dropped his bags. As much as he wanted to avoid Elizabeth, he needed to see Jake before he left.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He walked over and swung open the door.

"Mrs. Quartermaine." He said in a surprised but pleased tone of voice.

Monica stared at him, beaming.

"Jason." Her voice was thick with love and happiness.

Uncomfortable, Jason watched her as she tried to pull back on her emotions.

"I'm sorry to just show up, but when Sam told me you were alive, I had to come see you."

She stared at him, drinking in his features. He had been so kind to her every time they met before, listening to her talk about her sons. And now to learn he was her son, after all this time. She was overwhelmed with happiness.

"I apologize for staring. It's just…" She trailed off at a loss for words.

Jason shook his head.

"No, no, it's okay. Look, come on in. Sit down."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the sofa. He brought her a glass of water, which she gulped gratefully.

He sat beside her and took one of her hands.

"I can't imagine what this must be like for you."

"When Sam invited me over and told me, I-God, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that I have my son back."

Jason nodded slowly.

"Yes, you do. But I'm not-I mean-look, just don't expect me to start calling you Mom right away, or anything, okay?"

Monica laughed.

"No, no, Jason never called me Mom. Monica is just fine."

"I need you to understand. Ever since I got into town, everyone has told me all about Jason and who he is to them. But to me, he doesn't sound like he was that great of a guy and I'm not sure if I want to be him. When Carly told me who I was, she insisted that I was Jason Morgan and that I had to fight to get my life back. And right now, I can't take one more person telling me my life story and how I'm supposed to be or act." He was ranting but he couldn't help himself.

Monica smiled and squeezed his hand.

"That's fine, because that's exactly what I'm not going to do. I lost you like that once before. I like to think I learn from my mistakes... eventually." She laughed. "So right now, I'm just happy to have my son back, whoever you decide to be. Jason Morgan, Jake Doe, Jason Quartermaine, or some amalgamation of the three or someone else altogether."

Jason looked at her with surprise.

"Really?" He said skeptically.

Monica beamed at him.

"Really. But I do have one small favor."

Jason peered at her suspiciously.

"Okay."

Monica laughed at the expression on his face.

"Can I hug my son?"

Relieved, Jason laughed.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Monica leaned forward and held him tightly. Jason hugged her back. He didn't remember her or their relationship, but he'd liked her when he'd met her before. And just yesterday he hadn't had any family. Now he had a mother who clearly loved him very much. And he was okay with that.

Monica pulled back with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Jason."

Jason nodded.

"Sure thing, _Mom._ " He raised his brows when he said it and made her laugh.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your day. I hope you'll stay in touch with me, maybe come see me."

Jason nodded.

"Yeah, I think I can do that."

Monica smiled and caressed his cheek before turning to leave.

At the door she stopped and looked back at him.

"I'm very sorry for what Elizabeth did to you. You deserved better. You _had_ better. With Sam. You two were perfect together. She understood and accepted you in a way no one ever has. And I know she's with Patrick now, but I can't help but hope you two find your way back to each other."

Jason studied her in surprise.

"Thank you. And just from being friends with Sam this last year, I can tell she's an incredible woman. And the few memories I've had, they've kind of all surrounded her and I know that we shared a love not a lot of people get to experience. Which is why I know she deserves better."

Jason stopped, surprised at himself for opening up to Monica.

Monica turned to face him.

"You stop that right now!" She said fiercely. Jason was caught off guard by the anger in her voice.

"You are a good man. You _were_ a good man. A few stories, a few web searches will only ever show you the cover of the book. But Jason's book, _your_ book was so much more than it's cover. It was full of love and adventure and honor. Jason, you deserve happiness. And so does Sam. More importantly, Sam deserves the right to choose. Don't take away her choice the way Elizabeth took yours."

Jason stared at her in silence. He had to clear his throat before he could speak.

Thinking about Sam had him clenching his fists. They'd only parted earlier today but the desire to see her was a fire in his veins. She'd told him she was letting him go and staying with Patrick. It was what he had wanted. So why was there this dull ache in his heart?

"I lied to her." He didn't know why he'd said that. Monica tilted her head.

"Sam? What did you lie about?"

Jason turned around started pacing.

"She wanted to know if I had remembered anything. She was standing there, looking up at me with those big beautiful brown eyes and I could see that she wanted me to say yes. I could see the love she had for Jason and I knew that if I told her the truth I could ruin her life. Everything she's built for herself and Danny with Patrick. And I couldn't do it."

He sighed and shoved a hand through his hair. Then he looked at Monica and there was such a stark look in his eyes, her breath caught.

"I've had memories of her, Monica. Of us, and they were incredible. They brought up feelings in me that I don't even understand but that are so powerful that I can't control myself around her. But I don't know if I will ever remember our lives together. I don't know who I am or who I want to be. I can't let her give up her life with Patrick for an uncertain life with me."

Monica walked over and rubbed his back.

"Jason, you're not doing her any favors by lying to her. She won't thank you for it. I know I wouldn't. So man up, and tell her the truth. Don't miss out on something amazing out of fear and doubt. Now, I have a hospital board meeting so I have to go."

She smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her, leaving Jason there stunned.

He had a lot to think about, especially about Sam. But he had something he needed to do first.

Shaking his head, he grabbed his keys and walked out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far! I've really tried to incorporate all the beats that have been missing, and I still have some more. Trust me, the all important Sonny/Jason scene WILL come, but it's just not a priority since I have so much to cover first. But it is happening, so be patient :) This was another important scene. I wanted to have Jason bonding with Jake as well and also get some kind of closure with Elizabeth. Obvie, she's going to keep after him because she's just that kind of desperate, but I wanted him to be able to let her go so he can go after someone worthwhile. :)**

 **As always, please review, follow, and fave if you like what you're reading.**

* * *

Arriving at Elizabeth's, Jason climbed off his bike. He stood there for a moment, trying to get a handle the wave of conflicting emotions.

He'd been happy here. Hopeful and excited about the new life he and Elizabeth had planned for. He loved her boys and he'd loved their mother. But everything had changed. He couldn't just turn off his love for her, but already it was fading. He couldn't love someone who could lie to him about something so important. He couldn't love a lie.

She had taken away his choices. Maybe if she had told him when she found out, he would have chosen her. Hell, he'd been planning to stay with her when he found out the truth about his identity. It was the revelation that she'd known and lied that had killed any hope for a future with her.

Straightening his shoulders, he walked up and knocked on the door. It swung open and Elizabeth stood there, staring up at him in surprise.

"Jason." She breathed.

He looked down at her, and struggled to contain the anger and betrayal that bubbled up at the sight of her.

"I'd like to see Jake."

Elizabeth shivered at the coldness in his voice. She stepped back to let him inside.

"Yes, yes, of course. Jake!" She called out, watching Jason. All she wanted was to throw herself in his arms, at his feet, and beg him to listen to her and take her back.

Jake came running down the stairs. His face lit up when he saw Jason.

"Dad!"

He ran to Jason and hugged him.

Jason knelt and held his son closely.

"Hey buddy, I want to talk to you."

He led Jake over to the sofa and sat down beside him.

"I've got to tell you something. Something kind of confusing but awesome." He smiled at his son.

Jake tilted his head. "What?"

"I found something out. My name is Jason, and I'm your father."

The corners of Jake's mouth turned up in a big smile.

"I knew that!"

Jason laughed.

"Hey! All right. All right. I'm glad you're happy. Um, I know you've always felt like I was your father-."

Jake shook his head and interrupted.

"No, I knew it."

Jason studied his son. "Okay. How did you know it?"

Elizabeth watched them in fear, and jumped in.

"Jake, I think it's time to get ready for school, buddy."

Jason spared her a cold glance before focusing on his son.

"When you were on the island with Helena, do you remember anything from that, or did you see me there? Anything at all. Do you remember? You can tell me. You can tell me anything you want."

Elizabeth shuffled in place, nervous. She wasn't sure how he'd react when he found out Jake had known and she'd kept him quiet about it.

"Jason." There was a plea in her voice. Jason ignored her.

"You're safe with me, Jake." Jake looked at his mom and then down at his hands. Jason sighed and rubbed Jake's back..

"I'm not - I'm not trying to pressure you. I'm not. I'm just trying to figure a few things out, that's all."

Jake watched him for a moment and then shrugged.

"It's all right. I heard Mommy and Grandma Laura fighting about it. Grandma wanted Mommy to tell you but she said it didn't matter who you were before because you were gonna marry her and I'd get my real daddy back. Mommy told me not to tell anyone what I heard though because no one would understand."

Jason's gaze shot to her, his eyes leaping with fire.

Elizabeth closed her eyes before looking at Jake.

"Okay, why don't you get your stuff ready for school, please? Grab your backpack and your jacket."

Jake jumped up and ran upstairs.

She finally looked over at Jason and was stunned at the fury she could see banked there.

She held her hands up in plea as he stood slowly.

"Jason, please listen to me."

Jason stared at her and suddenly his anger was gone. In it's place was a terrible pain and loss.

"Why? Why did you do this to me? To us?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Because I was desperate. I wanted so desperately to have my time with you, my chance, that I was willing to do anything to get it."

She looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with tears and regret.

"I am so sorry. I was wrong. I know I was wrong. But I didn't want to lose you."

"So you took my life?" Jason exploded.

Elizabeth moved closer, holding her hands together in front of her chest.

"I-I-I didn't think of it like that. I mean, everyone had moved on. I was standing there at the Nurse's Ball, and I looked out and Sam was with Patrick and she was happy, and Sonny and Carly had finally figured out how to live their lives without you taking care of them. Everyone had finally let you go."

She waved her hands in front of her.

"They had all found happiness, but what did I have? Rick, who lied to me over and over again? I was heartbroken and devastated and-and it was like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Then Nikolas told me who you were and it was like I could breathe again. Because we would finally have our chance. I was already in love with you as Jake. Knowing you were Jason just made it that much easier to see that it was meant to be. _We_ were meant to be, Jason."

Jason stared down at her and looked into her eyes, wondering how he could have missed this.

The desperation and obsession that was just brimming below the surface was now burning in her eyes.

"We were happy, weren't we? You know we were. And we can be again, if you could just forgive me. Jason, please, give me another chance."

Jason stepped away from her.

"No. You lied to me about who I was. You looked at me day after day and watched me struggle to find out who I was and deal with the loss of identity and all that time you could have saved me the anguish. But you didn't. Instead you let me stay lost in the dark, knowing all the while you could have shown me the light."

Elizabeth started to cry silently, guilt crushing her.

"Every time I told you I wanted to look for my identity, you convinced me not to. Every flash of memory I had, you brushed off and explained away. Whenever someone from my past spent time with me, you became uncomfortable and eager to separate me from them. And now I know why. Because you were afraid all your lies would unravel around you. You were afraid they might spark some memory that would pull me away from you. So instead you suffocated me with lies and idiot that I was, I didn't even know I couldn't breathe. You didn't just lie to me, Elizabeth. You broke my heart."

Jason stepped closer and stooped so that she could look into his eyes.

"So hear me when I say this. You are nothing to me now. Anything I felt for you died when I heard my son say that his own mother tried to convince him to lie for her. You're the mother of my son, so we'll always be in each other's lives. But trust me, I plan to keep that as much to a minimum as possible."

Elizabeth let out a broken cry and placed a tentative hand on Jason's forearm. She flinched when Jason jerked his arm away from her.

"Don't. Don't touch me." His voice was cold and final.

"Please, Jason, please. You have to forgive me."

Jason shook his head.

"The only thing I have to do is be a good father to our son. He deserves at least one parent who puts his best interests first. But you and me? That's over and it ain't ever gonna happen again."

Elizabeth stared at him, bitterness seeping into her. He couldn't even try? And what about Sam? Was he just going to rush to be with her now? She couldn't stand the thought of it, and her bitterness grew.

"So what, you're going to go play house with that whore, Sam?"

Jason shot forward.

"You don't talk about her. Her name doesn't come out of your mouth, do you understand me? You're nothing compared to her. And you stay the hell away from her. I find out you've been messing with her and you'll regret it, you got me? Now I'm done with this. I'm done with you."

Jason strode past her and out the door, leaving Elizabeth staring after him with a bitter anger.

Screaming, she picked up a vase and threw it against the wall, staring at the closed door with a heaving chest.

Neither of them saw Jake sitting on the stairs, watching his mother with narrowed eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews from the last chapter. I definitely plan to have some focus on Jake and the damage the years with Helena had on him. I also want there to be high stakes for all the couples involved in this story and have a few exciting ideas, so I hope you guys continue to tune in and see what I have in mind.**

 **As always, please review, fave, and follow if you like this story. Thanks! :)**

* * *

Sam brushed a soft kiss on a sleeping Emma's forehead. She gingerly climbed out of bed and tiptoed out of the room. Leaving the door open a crack, she padded out to the living room. From the soft snores coming from the other room, Patrick had fallen asleep waiting for her to get Emma settled back in after her nightmare.

Sam dropped onto the couch, folding her legs beneath her. Stretching out her hand, she stared down at her engagement ring. She smiled, clasping her hand against her chest. It had been one of the most amazing moments of her life, the day Patrick slipped this ring on her finger.

They would build a happy life together. She knew they would. She just had to find a way to let Jason go. He wasn't her Jason, after all. She certainly hadn't been in love with Jake Doe. But she couldn't deny that there was a small kernel of hope inside her that Jason would remember their life together.

She tried to ask herself honestly what she would do if Jason remembered their life together, but she couldn't answer. Because either way, someone would end up hurt.

Sam closed her eyes and replayed the last year with Patrick in her mind.

 _Sam sat on the bench in the hospital corridor, staring at Patrick._

 _"Sam, I understand that there's a chance that taking our relationship to the next level could mess things up a little bit. But there's also a chance that it could get better."_

 _She smiled at him and they leaned in and kissed…_

 _Sam & Patrick undressed each other eagerly. They met for a passionate kiss, falling together onto the bed. Sam stared up into Patrick's eyes as he moved over her. She leaned up and kissed him…_

 _Sam stood in the MetroCourt restaurant, watching the other couples celebrate Valentine's Day. Sadly, she started to get her things to leave. She felt arms wrap around her waist, and gasped. She looked over her shoulder with a smile, before turning in Patrick's arms._

 _"You made it." She smiled…_

 _Sam smiled up at the stage where Patrick and Emma performed the song Patrick wrote. She felt as if her heart would burst out of her chest with love…_

 _"I'm saying yes! Let's do it, let's move in together!" Sam announced gleefully, wrapping her arms around Patrick's neck, before they kissed softly…_

 _Sam stood nervously, staring at Patrick while she held a sign out in front of her._

 _"Yes, Patrick. I'll marry you."_

 _Patrick stared at her, his eyes bright with emotion as a big smile spread across his face…_

Sam opened her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks. Yes, there had been bumps in the road, but God, had Patrick made her happy in the last year. How could she let that go?

And she couldn't ignore the part of her that was hurt, and yes, angry that Jason hadn't fought harder to get back to her. She had once told "Jake" that if Jason were alive he'd crawl over broken glass to get back to her and Danny.

But the truth was, he _had_ been alive and hadn't even tried to find his past. Not really and when he had, he'd given up so quickly. He'd moved on with Elizabeth and built a new life, giving barely a thought to the family he might have out there.

To be fair, he didn't _know_ he was Jason when he moved on, but she couldn't help feeling bitter and hurt; no matter how irrational it might be to feel that way.

She couldn't deny that it put a hitch in her stomach to think of Jason laughing with Elizabeth, kissing her, making love to her. Building a life with her and her boys while Sam had been grieving for him and trying to move on with Patrick.

Sam groaned and rubbed her hands over her face. Because that was it, at the heart of the matter. She had been trying to move on, but the ghost of Jason had always been there, a roadblock to their happiness.

Now that he was back, could they truly move on? Could she let Jason go so she could have a future with Patrick?

She knew logically that this Jason wasn't the man she had loved for so long. But all her heart seemed to know was that Jason was alive and back in her life. She just had to find a way to reconcile the two because she wouldn't throw away the life she had built for herself and Danny with Patrick for a memory.

"Sam?"

Startled, Sam lifted her head up and met Patrick's worried eyes.

She smiled weakly at him and watched him walk over to her. He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. She went willingly and when he lowered his head to kiss her, she responded eagerly.

When he slipped his hands under her shirt, a tingle of discomfort swept over her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she pulled back slowly.

"Patrick, wait."

Patrick's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I- I can't do this. I know it seems silly, but I feel like I'm being disloyal to Jason." She cringed inwardly, waiting for his reaction.

Patrick reared back, hurt and upset.

"Are you kidding me right now, Sam? I thought we'd settled this last night. You said you were choosing to stay with me."

Sam leaned forward urgently.

"I am, Patrick. But for right now, I'm still married to Jason. And those vows meant something to me. Now that I know Jason's alive, I can't just pretend like he's not."

Patrick nodded, his mouth tight.

"Okay, so what does that mean for us?"

"It means that tomorrow, I call my mom and tell her to rush through the divorce. Once it's finalized, we can move on with our lives, together. Until then, I'm just not comfortable making love to you." Sam waited with baited breath for Patrick's reaction.

She let a breath of relief when he grinned at her.

"You're going to start the divorce proceedings?"

Sam nodded in surprise at his question.

"Of course. I told you I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't do that if I'm still married to another man."

Patrick moved quickly, and before she could blink, she was flat on her back on the couch. He hovered above her grinning.

"That's right. You did say you wanted to marry me, didn't you?"

Sam laughed and reached up to sweep a lock of hair off his forehead.

"I did."

Patrick leaned down and kissed her until she was breathless. When he pulled up, she was a little dizzy. She placed a hand on his face.

"Are you okay with waiting until the divorce is finalized before we make love again?"

Patrick grinned ruefully.

"I'm not gonna say I'm thrilled about it. But I love you and I'm so happy you chose a life with me and Emma. So yeah, I can wait. Just tell Alexis to push it through as quickly as possible, because I need you."

Sam twined her arms around Patrick's neck.

"Deal."

Lifting himself up, Patrick pulled Sam to her feet. They kissed softly before he led her back to their bedroom.

They curled up together and Sam fell asleep in the safety of Patrick's arms, and the promise of their future.

Patrick watched Sam sleep, feeling his first true moment of peace steal over him. They really were going to make it, after all.

Patrick's phone beeped, notifying him of a text message.

He gently untangled himself from Sam and rolled over to look at his phone. His eyes widened. It was from Robin.

 _Patrick, I don't have much time. Help me_.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I've been gone for a bit. I've been swamped. Anyway, this is a short chapter, but I hope to be updating again soon. This story will focus on Jasam and Samtrick, but Robin is an issue as well and it needs to be addressed. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to hearing your thoughts. Thanks so much for the kind words and follows. It is SO appreciated.**

 **As always, please follow, fave, and review. :)**

* * *

Patrick stared at the text in confusion. He didn't know how or why he knew it was Robin. He didn't recognize the number, but somehow, he knew it was her.

Glancing over at Sam, he slid out of bed and moved quietly into the living room. Dropping on the sofa, he quickly responded.

 _Robin? What's going on? Everything okay?_

He waited for a moment, seeing the ellipses indicating she was writing.

 _Yeah, it's me_. _I don't have much time. Patrick, I need your help._

Patrick frowned, wondering if she needed his help with a patient.

 _You know I'll help you however I can._

He waited for her response.

 _I'm in danger._

Patrick's eyes widened and he sat up straight, typing quickly. What the hell was going on?

 _What? Wth is going on Robin?_

Her response was lighting quick.

 _I don't have a lot of time to explain. I didn't leave you by choice. It was Helena._

Patrick read the message, struggling to keep up and process what Robin had just said.

 _I don't understand. Where are you?_

 _I don't know. They have me locked in a lab._

Patrick jumped up and started pacing.

 _WHAT? This doesn't make sense. We talk every week._

 _They threatened Emma. Patrick, please._

 _I stole this phone, but if they find me with it-_

 _Just call my parents. Tell my mom I said the sky's upside down._

Patrick waited anxiously for the next text, pondering her odd message for her mom. When she didn't send anything back after a minute or two, his stomach clenched with nerves.

 _Robin? What's going on?_

 _Robin please answer me._

The phone finally beeped, indicating an incoming text.

 _Oh God, Patrick. They're coming. Call my parents. Find me. Save me. I love you._

Patrick stared down at the phone in shock. What the hell was going on? Was that really Robin? What if this was some sick prank? He had to be sure.

He quickly dialed Robin's phone. There was no answer. He hesitated, not wanting to leave a voicemail if she was truly in danger. He tried again but it went to voicemail again.

Could this be real? Was Helena really responsible for Robin's disappearing act again? If so, once again she'd been trapped in hell while he'd moved on with his this time was worse, because he'd been angry with her.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't have time to contemplate what this meant. Robin needed him.

He called Anna.

"Patrick? What is it? Is it Emma?" Anna's sleepy but panicked voice came through the line quickly.

"No, no. Emma's fine. Anna, I just got a text from a number I don't recognize. Whoever sent it claimed to be Robin. She said she didn't leave by choice, that Helena took her again. That she threatened Emma if she didn't go with her. She said she didn't have a lot of time, and to call you and Robert. She asked me to find her, to save her." Patrick rushed to explain.

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm on my way." The phone disconnected.

Patrick let out a breath of relief and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Patrick?"

Patrick whipped around guiltily at the sound of a sleepy Sam. She stood there with her hair tumbling around her shoulders, and as always, took his breath away with her beauty.

He hesitated. He didn't know what was going on with Robin, but he knew it would impact what he was building with Sam. But he couldn't keep this from her.

"Robin got in touch with me. She's in trouble. Here." He held out his phone to her.

She walked over silently and read the text messages, a furrow forming between her brows.

"Patrick, are you sure this is from Robin?"

Patrick shook his head in frustration.

"I'm not sure of anything right now. I called Anna. If anyone can figure out if its real, it's her."

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, that was probably for the best." She paused, unsure if she should continue. Unsure if she wanted to.

"Patrick, if she was really kidnapped, then that means she didn't leave you. Not willingly. It…it means the reasons for your divorce no longer apply." Sam held her breath for his response. She couldn't believe this was happening. They had both fallen deeply in love with the other only to find out that the spouses they thought gone forever were really taken from them. In her case, Jason was back, and in Patrick's, well…anything could happen.

Patrick had his head in his hands. He turned to look at her.

"I know." He said softly. He reached out and rubbed his hand down her thigh.

She covered his hand with hers and smiled weakly.

"When did our lives get so complicated?" She said, only half joking.

"I'd say within the last 48 hours or so." Patrick said ruefully.

They both jumped to their feet when the doorbell rang. Sam rushed over and opened the door.

"Hey, Anna. Come in."

Anna smiled briefly at Sam before rushing in. Wordlessly, Patrick handed her his phone.  
She perused the texts silently, before looking up, her eyes bleak.

"It's her. When she came home last time, we made up a secret phrase to tell me if she was ever in danger again. 'The sky's upside down.' Oh God. It never made sense to me that she would just leave you and Emma so soon after coming home. God, why didn't I listen to my instincts?"

Patrick stared at her, horror growing as the truth started to seep in. He looked at Sam, who watched him with sympathetic eyes.

Anna had her own phone out now and was moving quickly through the living room, waiting for whoever she was calling to answer. She stopped by the front door.

"Robert. Robin's in danger."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the kinds words about the last chapter. I wasn't sure how everyone would feel about bringing Robin in but the response was overwhelmingly positive, so thank you so much. :) This chapter will bring us back to Jason so we can see what he's up to. Hope you enjoy. It was a lot of fun to write.  
**

 **As always, please review, fave, and follow if you're liking this story. :)**

* * *

The cab pulled to a stop in front of a tall, stream-lined apartment building. Neighbors walking dogs strolled down the clean, friendly streets, smiling and waving at each other. A couple of kids laughed as they chased each other in a small, fenced in courtyard.

Jason climbed out of the cab, tossing the fare through the window. He checked his phone and nodding, he climbed the steps to the building. Just as he got ready to push the buzzer, the door swung open and a pretty redhead toting an adorable toddler strolled through, laughing.

She saw Jason and smiled in greeting and kept walking.

"Come on, Georgie. Let's go see what they have in store for you at science camp today."

Jason chuckled at the excitement in her voice as he slipped through the door that was swinging shut. That lady had seemed more excited than the kid.

He was still chuckling when the elevator came to a stop. He moved quickly, arriving at his destination. He knocked firmly and waited.

The door swung open.

"Gracious greetings, fine sir. How may I—oh! Oh my goodness! Jake! Uh, Jason. Sorry. Please, please, come in. Welcome to my humble abode."

The joyful shock on Spinelli's pleasant face made Jason a little uncomfortable. He entered Spinelli's apartment and turned to face him, waiting for Spinelli to start waxing poetic about his past life, like everyone else did.

Spinelli grinned at Jason. Stone Cold was back, though slightly less Stone Coldy, so to speak. As he remembered from their previous encounters, Jake Doe had a slightly more playful side to him than Jason Morgan, though he was no less intense.

"I must admit that when fair Samantha told me who you were, I was beside myself. I thought surely the Goddess was mistaken, but once I accepted that we truly were blessed with the miracle of your rebirth, I was overjoyed."

Jason stared at him, struggling against his annoyance at what he'd come to realize was Spinelli's flowery way of saying Sam had told him who he was.

"So Sam called you already. Good." He should have known Sam would anticipate him turning to Spinelli. I guess she does know me pretty well, he thought.

"Yes, indeed. Fair Samantha told me you would be looking for answers and that search might lead you to me. Even after all these years, the fair one still knows you better than anyone."  
Spinelli smiled pleasantly, eyebrows raised.

"Now, to what to I owe this immense pleasure, oh dear friend of mine? Or might I venture a guess?"

"I need to know where I've been for the last 3 years and what happened to me."

Spinelli nodded sagely.

"Aha! And you've come to the Jackal, Assassin of Cyberspace, the-"

Jason shook his head and interrupted briskly.

"Spinelli."

Spinelli grinned sheepishly and clapped his hands together.

"Ah, yes, I digress. Let's us commence our search into the nefarious ones and the mystery of your disappearance."

Spinelli kept up a steady stream babble, updating Jason on everything that had happened in his life since his "death". Jason listened with barely restrained and rapidly rising frustration.

"Actually, your timing was nearly impeccable, as my fiery-headed love left with the precious one shorty before your arrival."

Jason furrowed his brow as he recalled the pretty redhead and adorable little girl who let him in when he first arrived.

"Georgie? Headed for science camp?" He guessed.

Spinelli's face lit up.

"Yes. How did you know?"

Jason chuckled.

"She was coming out, I was coming in. Your description matched your girlfriend so I put two and two together."

Spinelli beamed at Jason, eyes shining. "I'm glad that you at least were able to see my beloveds. I never thought I'd find that perfect someone or have a beautiful family of my own. And I do, and it's all because of you."

Jason held up his hands and shook his head.

"Nah, man. That's all you."

Spinelli shook his head and spun in his chair to face Jason.

"Truly. You pulled me out of the cyber world and into a reality full of friendship and family. You and fair Samantha saw past all of this…" He gestured to encompass himself. "when no one else would. You gave me a home and a family and true, undying friendship. I would never have met Maximista and had our beautiful little one, or met and fallen in love with the incomparable Ellie."

Jason stared at him, moved by his words.

"Thanks, man. Really, thank you. But I don't know who I am. I don't remember our friendship, but I wish I did. I wish I remembered all of it."

Spinelli sent him a sympathetic smile.

"You had an incredible life, one filled with love and friends. You'll find it again, of that I have no doubt. You have great instincts. You simply need to follow them."

Done, Spinelli turned back to his computer, fingers flying across the keyboard, leaving Jason to contemplate his words.

The computer beeped and he let out a whoop!

"Eureka!"

Jason's eyebrows raised.

"What's up?"

Spinelli spun to face with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay, so I had some background information from Sam going into this, which she obtained from Patrick. I'm not sure how much of this you know, so I'll fill you in. Victor Cassadine forced Doctor Robin to leave her family to perform a medical miracle and revive the Evil Ones, Helena & Stavros Cassadine. They were to test their procedure on you however, we were told it failed and you died in the Crighton Clark facility. Apparently, that was a lie. What truly happened is a question that only Helena or Doctor Robin can answer."

Jason nodded, stifling his rage at the thought of being used as some kind of experiment.

"Doctor Robin? Patrick's ex-wife?" Spinelli nodded in the affirmative. Jason had an odd feeling but shook it off.

"Nicolas claims he has Helena locked away on Cassadine Island. I need you to get me there. I'm sure it's going to be heavily guarded so I'll need-"

Spinelli interrupted with a knowing grin. "Schematics, cyber support, security codes and overrides…" He trailed off as Jason nodded intently.

"Can you find me a vantage point with good cover?"

Spinelli nodded. "Yes, yes, I've got it."

Jason continued without pause.

"Tree line would work best. Also, I need an entry route. Give me two alternatives. Check the roof for the access points. And the security system, I need to know, including cameras, what I'm going up against."

Spinelli looked over his shoulder and shook his head in disbelief, another big grin spreading across his face.

"Remarkable."

Jason glanced over curiously. "What's that?"

Spinelli shrugged.

"Well, suffice it to say that you and I have worked often in this manner. Just - we're finding our old rhythm, as it were. You haven't lost a step, Jason. You say you don't remember who you are. But your old instincts are in place as ever."

Jason stared at him for a moment.

"Maybe." He hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"I've been having memories of Sam."

Spinelli looked up in pleased surprise.

"That's wonderful. What did the fair one say when you told her?"

Jason shifted uneasily and looked away.

Spinelli sighed.

"You haven't told her. May I ask why?"

Jason sighed and finally sat down.

"These memories? They're intense. They've brought up all these powerful feelings for her that I don't really understand or that I can't control. But there's no context to them. All I know is that what Sam and I shared was incredible. And I want that again. But Sam has a new life with Patrick and I don't want to mess that up for her."

Spinelli smiled in understanding.

"Because you love her."

Jason shoved his hands through his hair.

"I know that I did, that I did love her. And I care for her now or I-." He stood up in frustration.

"Look, it doesn't matter how I feel now. What matters is I'm not going to ruin her life when I'm not sure if I can be who she deserves."

Spinelli nodded.

"Hence the vigorous pursuit of Helena and the Dark Prince."

Jason nodded shortly. Spinelli had one more thing to say before he let the subject drop.

"Then let's get to work. But just one more thing, Jason. I was there for quite a bit of your relationship with Sam. And while it was not without it's problems or heartache, there was more love there than most see in a lifetime. It would be a tragedy to let that go without a fight."

Jason stared at his hands for a while before lifting determined eyes to Spinelli.

"Then help me fight for it. Get me on that island."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Wow thank you so much for all the kind words on that last chapter. Some of you have guessed where this story is going but I hope you continue to tune in anyway. This has been so much fun to write and I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am. I have some exciting stuff planned for future chapters so keep reading!**

 **As always, please review, fave, and follow. :)**

* * *

Sam sat on the floor of the playroom, playing with Danny. She smiled and nodded when he proudly showed her the remains of what was once a tower of lego blocks.

He grinned widely and his blue eyes sparkled. Her heart filled with love. He was so beautiful and so perfect in every way to her. He was her little miracle, hers and Jason's. She studied Danny's features and shook her head over how much he looked like his father.

She twisted around at the knock on the door. Patrick stood in the doorway watching them with a smile on his face. He motioned for her to come with him and walked out to the living room. She ran her hand down Danny's head and rubbed his back before climbing to her feet. He beamed up at her and then went back to creating buildings just to destroy them.

She padded out the room and out to the living room where Patrick stood with a pensive look on his face. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her chin on his chest and gazed up at him. He cupped her face and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips before hugging her close and sitting his chin on top of her head.

"Anna called. Robert used his WSB resources and was able to locate where the text originated from. Robin is on Cassadine Island."

Sam tensed up and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she said what she knew he was thinking.

"So it's true. She never left you. She was being held by Helena the whole time."

Patrick met her eyes with his own pain-filled ones.

"Yeah, it looks that way."

Sam pulled away, crossing her arms over her chest in a protective stance and looked away.

"Then you have to go get her."

Patrick nodded.

"I know. Do you think Monica would watch Danny while we're gone?"

Sam's eyes shot to his, startled.

"You want me to come with you?"

Patrick smiled gently.

"Of course. You think I would go anywhere without my adventure buddy?" He teased gently.

Sam studied his face.

"Are you sure? I mean, what about Robin?"

Patrick watched her, careful to hide the mixed feelings he had about seeing Robin again.

"We'll save her. She can come back to Port Charles and be part of Emma's life." Patrick walked over, looped his arms around Sam's waist, and grinned down at her.

"And then you and I are going to get married."

Sam nodded and offered up a weak smile, but her thoughts were troubled. She didn't think Patrick was being honest with himself about how he felt about Robin.

"I'll go call Monica." She said quietly. Patrick watched her leave the room and sighed. The look in her eyes told him she didn't believe him. He couldn't blame her. He couldn't even convince himself that knowing Robin had been kidnapped again didn't change things for him.

Loving Robin was something that he'd never really had much control over. Even when he was pissed with her or hurt, the love was always there. It was why he had been able to walk away from Sabrina so quickly. He had loved her, and hadn't wanted to hurt her, but it had always been Robin for him.

Struck, he paused. He had been in love with Sabrina and ready to build a family with her. But the minute Robin walked through the doors, everything changed. How could it not be the same for Sam? Was she with him out of loyalty or because Jason didn't remember her? And if Jason did remember her someday, would she run back to him? Or was she staying because she wanted the life Patrick could offer more than the life she could have with Jason?

He knew that he loved Sam more than he'd ever thought possible. But he honestly couldn't say whether it was stronger than what he'd shared with Robin. Could anything ever be that strong? And for Sam, could anything be stronger than the love she'd shared with Jason?

He was also struggling to deal with the growing anger he felt towards Robin. She had left him, had left Emma. When she'd left to go help Jason, that had been her choice. There wasn't anything or anybody forcing her to make that decision. If she had just stayed home, just chosen her family, she wouldn't be in the situation she was in now.

He felt guilty for even thinking it, because obviously Robin leaving game Sam her husband back and Danny his father. But once again, it had turned his life upside down. First by Robin leaving them, and now because he knew Sam was struggling with her feelings for Jason, despite the fact that she had chosen to stay with him and Emma.

Anna had said that she and Robin made up a phrase to warn if she was in danger. Robin had talked to Anna countless times over the last year but had never given any indication that she was in danger again. Why? Why hadn't she tried to tell them? He would have never given up trying to find her and save her.

He squeezed his eyes shut. His head and heart ached as he tried to sort out his feelings. He shook it off when he heard Sam walk back in the room.

"Monica is going out of town with her boyfriend for the weekend. The good news is that my mom and Molly were delirious at the thought of having Danny all to themselves for a few days." Sam smiled before continuing.

"I'll go drop him off in a little while. What about Emma?"

"Anna took her to Felicia and Mac's already."

Sam nodded and stood there unsure. The silence between them stretched until Sam couldn't stand it anymore. She moved over to the table and aimlessly rearranged the tablecloth.

She worried her lower lip as she tried to ignore how miserable she was beginning to feel. It was awkward between them already. One back from the dead spouse had been hard enough. Now with Robin back in the picture, their world was in total upheaval and they were struggling to find their feet.

Patrick watched Sam shift uncomfortably and sighed. He walked over and turned her to face him. He tilted her face up to his.

"Hey. The last week has been hell, huh?" He smiled gently, and brushed a hair away from her face. She looked up at him uncertainly and just nodded.

"I know that Jason coming back and now this news about Robin has given us both a lot to think about. But the one thing I don't question is how much I love you, okay?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "I love you too, Patrick." She pushed up on her toes and kissed him briefly before laying her head against his chest. Her smile faded as she listened to his heartbeat.

She did love him and she knew he loved her too.

But the truth was that they loved other people just as much and she didn't know how they got past that.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks again for your thoughts on the last chapter! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. A few of you guessed what's going to happen in the next few chapters. I hope it doesn't disappoint. This chapter was SO fun to write. Lots of action, which can be hard to write. Hopefully, it came out as exciting as I wanted it to be. I love this chapter because it's Jason being Jason, and at the end, he makes a choice that gave me all the feels, even though I'm the one who wrote it. LOL**

 **As always, please review, follow, and fave if you like this. :)**

* * *

Jason stared down at Cassadine Island with determination. Tightening the straps around his body, he took a deep breath, and without further hesitation, he dove out of the plane he'd chartered. He held his arms down by his sides as he arrowed towards the drop point with eagle-like precision.

Despite the fact that he was diving straight into danger, he couldn't deny the feeling of exhilaration rippling through him as the wind whipped the hair into his face. He checked his altitude on the meter strapped to his harness and yanked the cord. As his chute opened, he was jerked upright. He used the straps to guide his landing.

He hit the ground at a run, and quickly unbuckling the harness, he left the parachute on the ground behind him as he sped towards cover. He glanced up to see the private plane he'd chartered flying away.

He shook his head. He was still reeling a bit at the thought of having enough money to charter a private plane. Hell, he could have chartered a thousand private planes and still had more money than he could ever spend.

Spinelli had sure as hell thought it was funny when Jason goggled at the amount in just one of his offshore accounts. Shaking his head again, he pushed the thoughts away. He needed to focus. He pulled out his phone and pulled up the map of the island and the schematics Spinelli had loaded. Checking the route, he yanked the goggles off his head and took off.

According to Spinelli's intel, there were twelve guards with assault rifles surrounding the perimeter of the compound, with at least double that inside.

Jason grinned as he pulled a tranquilizer gun out of the holster strapped to his back. He liked those odds. He screwed on a silencer and moved silently towards the first guard patrolling the perimeter. He had a few other weapons, but he wanted to try to avoid taking lives if at all possible.

He aimed down his sights and pulled the trigger quickly. The guard let out a startled gasp as his hand came up to cup the spot on his neck where the dart had hit. His eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the ground.

Jason bounded over and dragged him into the bushes. He moved quickly, dispatching another 4 guards as he worked his way closer to the compound. The sound of gunfire from behind him had him whipping around, tranq gun put away, pistols out. He released a little tension when he realized they were shooting at someone else, at quite a bit of distance.

He paused, trying to decide what to do. He quickly tapped the earbud Spinelli had given him and waited.

"Stone Cold?"

Jason spoke quickly.

"Spinelli, I need you to get me some eyes in the sky. I got gunfire to the west of me. I need to know who else is here and what the hell is going on."

"On it, Stone Cold." Jason rolled his eyes at the nickname Spinelli had started to call him. He could hear the keyboard clacking as Spinelli worked his magic.

Just then several armed guards ran towards him. It only took a moment for Jason to realize they weren't headed towards him, but towards the battle playing out behind him.

Jason didn't hesitate to whip out his dart gun and pulled the trigger four times in rapid fire succession, altering his aim between shots to take out all four guards at once. He decided to leave the bodies there since the element of surprise was gone thanks to the other intruders.

"Jason, it appears that a WSB chopper carrying a team of 6 just landed on the western part of the island."

Jason frowned as he looked over his shoulder, where gunfire could still be heard.

"Why the hell is the WSB here?"

Spinelli was silent for a moment.

"I'm going to tap into a satellite and see if I can get a read of what else the Heinous Ones are up to on the Island of Doom. Perhaps there is more than just the Ancient Evil residing there. It may take me a few minutes."

Jason kept moving quickly. The gunfire behind him quieted. As he approached the compound, he spotted a guard facing away from him. He stepped quietly over to him and locked his arm around his throat. The guard struggled and Jason tightened his grip. Eventually, the guard stopped struggling as he passed out. Jason dropped him on the ground.

Just then, he heard two shocked shouts. He looked up to see two guards, one much larger than the other, had spotted him. They started firing at him as he ran for cover. He cursed when he realized he had dropped his tranq gun when he'd taken out the last guard. Still wanting to avoid killing anyone, he kept his pistols in their holsters. As the guards approached his hiding spot carefully, Jason's body coiled with readiness.

"Come out! We know you're in there! Come out with your hands up and we won't kill you!" One of the guards called out.

When the smaller guard was close enough, Jason jumped out and grabbed the gun. The guard struggled with him while the big guard yelled threats and shot his gun into the air.

When the beefy guard realized he was out of bullets he tossed his gun to the ground and started to maneuver behind Jason.

Jason managed to wrestle the gun away from the smaller guard and slammed the butt of the gun into the guards face. With a pained grunt, the guards eyes rolled into the back of his head before he slid to the ground.

Two massive arms wrapped around Jason from behind and tightened their hold until Jason lost his grip on the gun. The guard's grip tightened even more and Jason winced with pain, struggling to breathe in the crushing hold the guard had on him. Jason slammed his head back into the guard's face. The guard roared in pain and let go of Jason, stumbling backwards, clutching his nose against the blood now gushing from it.

Jason straightened, spun around and delivered a crushing blow to the guards temple with his fist. The guard fell back a few steps, but otherwise seemed unaffected. Jason cursed and braced himself.

The massive man lumbered towards Jason and swung his ham-fisted hands at Jason's face. Jason dodged his swings and got in lightning quick jabs that seemed to have no affect at all on the giant. For a man his size, the monster of a guard moved quickly. He caught Jason off guard with a powerful uppercut and Jason went flying. He landed on his back in the grass. Groaning, he turned over and spotted the gun the other guard had dropped.

He reached out to grab it, but suddenly found himself being dragged backwards. He glanced back and the guard had him by the ankle, pulling him closer. Jason flipped onto his back and pulling his free leg all the way back, aimed a vicious kick at the guards face. The sickening crunch of a bone breaking was drowned out by the guard's pained shout.

He dropped Jason's leg and Jason scrambled to his hands and knees to get to the gun. Suddenly he couldn't breathe under the massive weight of the guard, who had dived on top of him.

The guard flipped Jason over and wrapped his meaty hands around Jason's throat and squeezed. With the weight of the guard on him, Jason couldn't reach the guns strapped to his back.

Struggling to breathe, Jason slammed his fists into the man's forearms to try to break his grip. As he started to see spots, Jason reached up and dug his thumbs into the guard's eyes. The guard yelped and his grip loosened enough for Jason to reach back and pull one of his pistols free. He swung as hard as he could, slamming the butt of the gun into the guard's temple.

The guard crumbled on top of Jason, crushing him under his massive body. He gasped for air and grunted as he heaved the guard's body off of him. He lay on the ground sucking in great gulps of air as he turned his head to look at the unconscious guard.

"Big bastard." He muttered before climbing slowly to his feet. He swayed a bit, before steadying. His head snapped to the right as he heard the whirring of a helicopter. He picked up the gun he'd dropped and ran towards the sound.

He shoved the earbud that had been dangling back into his ear. Spinelli's panicked chatter came through loud and clear in his ear.

"Spinelli, calm down. I'm here." Jason reassured him as he ran across the lawn, eyes scanning rapidly for more guards.

"Oh thank goodness!" Spinelli sighed heavily. "That sounded like quite the battle. But I had no doubt Stone Cold would emerge victorious."

"Mmm hmm." Jason slowed as he approached a helicopter pad.

"I found something when I scanned the island. There is another, smaller compound on the western side of the island. It is also heavily guarded, but according to the heat signature, there is only one person residing inside. It is most peculiar. Could that be where they are keeping Helena?"

Just then, a set of doors flew open and a small contingent of guards strode out, surrounding a tall man who Jason couldn't see clearly. Another small group walked out, this time surrounding a petite, frail-looking old woman. Jason's eyes narrowed in anger.

"It's not Helena; I see her now. She's trying to get on a helicopter and get off the island." Just then the group of guards in the front shifted and Jason was able to make out the identity of the unknown man.

"Nikolas." Jason snarled. He couldn't let them off this island; he lifted his gun and quickly started shooting at the chopper. The guards surrounding Helena moved quickly, ushering her back inside the compound, while Nikolas' guards opened fire. Jason ducked behind a nearby half-wall and reloaded his gun.

Suddenly, the sounds of a gun fight raged behind him again. It sounded a little closer, but the intensity of the fight had definitely picked up.

"Whoever landed here seems like they've got the attention of most of the guards, going by the gunfire I hear."

"I'll see if I can access the log and find out who was on that plane."

Jason shot off a round of bullets towards Nikolas and his men. He ducked back down as a barrage of bullets flew towards him. When he lifted his head, Nikolas was climbing into the helicopter. Aiming quickly, Jason took out 4 of the 6 guards with him.

The remaining two guards jumped in after Nikolas and Jason jumped over the half-wall and started running towards the chopper.

"Jason. It's Samantha."

Jason faultered, slowing as he locked eyes with a smirking Nikolas.

"What are you talking about?"

"On the plane with the WSB; It's Anna Devane, Robert Scorpio, Dr. Drake, and-and…and fair Samantha."

Jason froze, lowering his gun. If he didn't move quickly, he could lose any chance he had of getting answers from Nikolas. He held Nikolas' gaze as the chopper started to take off.

The gunfire in the distance picked up in intensity. Without hesitation, Jason spun around and ran towards it, his heart racing. Disappointment rushed through him briefly at as the helicopter carrying Nikolas out of his reach flew by overhead. But there hadn't been a choice for him. Even with his mind in upheaval, there was only one clear thought running through it.

"Sam."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks so much for the support on the last chapter! I hope you continue to enjoy what I'm writing. You've all been great. I guess it's becoming more obvious which couple is endgame for me, but it feels good to have them fight for Sam vs her chasing them. Anyways, keep reading, I have some great moments coming up!**

 **As always, please fave, review, and follow if you like this. :)**

* * *

Sam sat beside an increasingly tense Patrick on the small WSB jet. Robert and Anna sat in the front with their heads together. Two WSB agents sat across the aisle, quiet and looking forward.

The closer they got to Cassadine Island, the more tense Patrick seemed to get. Sam sympathized. He was about to see the mother of his child, a woman he thought had abandoned their family, but in reality had been kidnapped. Again.

She covered his hand with her own and squeezed. When he met her gaze with wild eyes, Sam smiled gently.

"It's okay to be nervous. But we're going to get her out of here. We'll figure out the rest later."

Patrick leaned down and rested his forehead against hers.

Just then, Anna stood up and walked into the cockpit. She was back seconds later.

"Ok, we're about to land. Are you ready?" Anna asked. She was wearing all black, and looked ready to take on the world to save her daughter. Robert hadn't spoken much, his focus on the rescue plan.

Patrick and Sam nodded.

Once they landed, Patrick and Sam waited for Anna, Robert, and the two agents to take the lead before they followed. Patrick's eyes widened in surprise and alarm when Sam slipped a small pistol from the back of her waistband, pulled out the clip, inspected it, and slid it back into place. She caught his look and raised her brow.

"Did you think I'd walk into a dangerous situation unarmed and unprepared?" She asked archly, a twinkle in her eyes, a small smile on her lush mouth.

Patrick let out a nervous chuckle. He wouldn't deny that she made a helluva sexy picture. Her curvy, perfect body wrapped in a cleavage-baring tank and skin tight black jeans tucked into knee high, flat-soled boots, along with the gun in hand was every red-blooded man in the world's fantasy come to life.

But he didn't think he'd ever be entirely comfortable with this side of Sam. The side that enjoyed flirting with danger.

He just nodded and grabbing her free hand, moved to follow Anna and Robert. As they clipped through the woods, Patrick's heart raced. It didn't make sense, it wasn't logical; but he knew they were getting closer to Robin.

Just then, two guards broke through the brush and froze at the sight of them. The agents beside them opened fire and took them out quickly. The sound of the gunshots echoed loudly through the air.

Anna and Robert whipped around and viciously cursed the agents for not using silencers as instructed. They moved quickly to distance themselves from the dead guards. Anna and Robert picked off guards silently as they moved. Sam held her gun at the ready, the silencer already attached.

They made it out of the woods, and to a small clearing. At the opposite edge of the clearing, a small house stood, surrounded by several armed guards. The guards were obviously on high alert as they looked more active and ready for action.

Anna pulled out a pair binoculars and scanned the perimeter. Suddenly she froze.

"It's her." She turned to Robert and Patrick with a brilliant smile. Robert quickly pulled out his own pair and looked in the direction Anna had. A satisfied, fierce grin spread over his face.

"Robin." Patrick whispered, taking a few steps forward, unconsciously dropping Sam's hand. Sam tried to ignore the hurt that rose up, blinking back sudden tears.

She quietly took a few steps back, putting the agents between herself and Patrick. She never should have come. She tucked her gun in the back of her waistband and wrapped her arms around herself.

Suddenly, she found herself yanked back against a strong chest, a gun digging into her temple. She froze and gripped the arm that was tightening around her.

"Drop your guns!" The man yelled harshly.

Anna and Robert spun quickly and dropped to a crouch, guns pointing at the guard holding Sam. The two agents did the same, while Patrick froze, his eyes shooting to Sam's. They stared at each other, fear in their eyes.

"Let me go!" Sam yelled, struggling in the guards arms. He tightened his arms painfully around her and she cried out.

"Stop! Let her go!" Patrick shouted, taking a step forward, hands held up in front of him.

"Drop your gun! We won't let you hurt her." Anna called out, never faltering.

"I'll put a bullet in her head right now! Drop your damn guns!" The guard shouted again, digging the gun even more in her temple.

"Stop, stop! Anna, Robert, please, put your guns down, for God's sake. He's going to kill Sam." Patrick pled, terrified for Sam.

"We've got more guns on him, mate. He needs to be smart here and recognize the danger of his situation." Robert said steadily, his eyes focused on something over the guard's shoulder.

"Fine. I'd hate to splatter her pretty little brains all over this forest but I will." The guard threatened menacingly. His threat was met with silence as everyone's attention suddenly focused behind him.

A cold voice shattered the silence before the guard felt a gun shoved against the back of his head.

"Let my wife go or it will be your brains splattered all over the forest floor."

Sam closed her eyes in relief as Jason's voice filled the air. The guard froze, before roughly shoving Sam to the ground and dropping his weapon.

"You shouldn't have done that." Jason growled before hammering the butt of the gun against the guard's head. The guard slumped to the ground.

Jason dropped to his haunches and pulled Sam into his arms, inhaling deeply. Her subtle perfume filled his senses as he held her close, relief at finding her safe calming his racing heart.

Sam wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight, shudders wracking her body.

"Thank you." She whispered gratefully. She had always been ready for a fight in the past, but now that she had Danny to worry about, she had been terrified when the guard had grabbed her.

He leaned back, tilted her head and scowled when he saw the slight bruising from where the guard had dug his gun into her head. He felt her body shivering and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"Hey, hey, you're okay now." He said gently, catching her eyes with his.

She nodded shakily and he helped her climb to her feet. It was then he became aware of Patrick, Anna, and Robert watching them, especially Patrick. Patrick and Jason's eyes met and they watched each other carefully, taking the measure of the other man.

"Sam, thank god." Patrick walked over and pulled Sam into his arms and walked her away from Jason. Jason smirked slightly, understanding Patrick's desire to separate him from Sam.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Sam hugged him and rubbed his back. She shoved down the guilt at her reaction to Jason's appearance. She had practically hung all over him in front of Patrick. She closed her eyes, wishing she could figure out her feelings for once and for all.

Anna looked between them all and shook her head.

"Look, we need to save Robin. We've got to move fast."

Jason nodded.

"Nikolas was here. He was trying to escape on a helicopter with Helena when I got there. I fired a few shots and Helena was taken back in but Nikolas got away. I let him. When I found out Sam was on the island I had to find her." Sam looked at him in surprise and smiled softly at him as he held her gaze.

Jason continued. "I've got to get back before they get Helena out of here. I wouldn't be surprised if they send people this way to move your daughter."

Anna and Robert looked at each other. They seemed to speak without words, coming to an agreement. Anna nodded and started to move towards the small compound, the agents following her.

Robert looked at Patrick, his eyes hard.

"We need to move. If they can't get Robin out of here they may take her out to get rid of any evidence."

Patrick paled and shook his head.

"I can't lose her again." He whispered without seeming to realize he spoke out loud.

Sam looked away and took a small step out of his arms. He didn't seem to notice.

Jason scowled and stepped forward.

"Come with me." He didn't know why he said it, but now that he had, it felt right.

Sam shot a startled look at him.

"You want me to go with you?" She asked slowly.

Jason shifted uneasily and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. I need to know you're safe, and if I leave you here, I'll be distracted. I can't focus on finding Helena and getting answers if I'm worried about you." Jason waited.

Sam stared at Jason, studying his eyes. She took a few steps towards him, then stopped.

Sam hesitated, looking back at Patrick. She turned back to Jason and placed a hand on his forearm.

"I need a minute?" Without waiting for an answer, she spun around to leave. She came up short when Jason grabbed her hand. Sam glanced at him in confusion. His expression was unreadable.

"I'll be right back." She promised. She started to pull away and Jason tightened his hold on her hand briefly, before letting her go.

Sam jogged over to Patrick and pulled him to the side.

"I'm going to help Jason find Helena." Sam said in a low voice. Patrick's eyes narrowed in anger.

"You're just going to take off with Jason on another adventure?" Patrick said sarcastically. Sam drew back in shock.

"No, I took off with _you_ on another adventure, and as soon as you saw Robin you dropped my hand and left me behind." She snapped. Patrick's eyes widened and his face flushed guiltily. He ran a hand through his hair and before shoving it in his pocket.

"Sam, look. I'm sorry, okay? It was a shock to see her and I guess I wasn't ready or expecting to feel the way I did."

She sighed. "Patrick, it's fine." Sam shrugged it off, though it was far from fine.

"I know how you feel because I feel it every time I see Jason too. But Patrick, I can't be here when you two reunite. I didn't think it would bother me, but I know now that it will. It will hurt me. And I have all the same questions Jason has about the last few years and I need answers. So I'm going to go with Jason, you go to Robin, and we'll meet up later."

Patrick's eyes had softened when Sam had admitted she would be hurt. He lifted a hand to caress her cheek, but stopped. He let his hand drop to his side.

"You're right. You should go with Jason. Just be careful, okay? No unnecessary risks."

Sam was surprised at the hurt his quick agreement caused her. It had been her suggestion, but she had kind of hoped he would want her with him. Shaking her head at herself, she offered up a winsome smile.

"Never. Be safe."

With a final lingering look, she turned and hurried over to where Jason waited.

He looked down at her in concern. He ran his thumb across her cheek. She was surprised to see his thumb come away wet. She hadn't realized she'd been crying.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. He hated to see her in pain. He shot a heated look over her shoulder to where Patrick stood.

She reached up and grabbed his hand, and looked into his eyes.

"Yes. This is where I need to be; with you. I need answers too. Come on." He linked fingers with her and nodded.

He turned and still holding hands, they started moving quickly through the forest. At the same time, they each drew their weapons out and had them at the ready. Jason threw an appreciative grin at Sam and she beamed back at him. They had always been in sync in these types of situations.

Patrick watched them until they disappeared. It hurt to see them together. Especially when they looked so right together.

They just fit.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! I have to be honest, these chapters have been my favorite to watch, because they contain so many Jasam feels. I hope they have you all in your feels as much as they do me.**

 **All your wonderful reviews have been so encouraging and really make me want to keep writing as long as you guys are interested in reading it. :)**

 **As always, please review, rate, and follow!**

* * *

Sam and Jason moved quickly through the woods, Jason holding branches out of the way so Sam could get through. She surreptitiously glanced down at their linked hands. Jason hadn't let go of her hand once, even when climbing over fallen logs and giant, tangled roots. In fact, he had wordlessly scooped her up and carried her over before moving along, pulling her behind him. She couldn't help the small smile playing at her lips.

She knew that things were complicated, but right now at this moment, it was just her and her husband falling back into familiar patterns. And as much as she did love Patrick, he couldn't make her feel safe the way Jason did. With Jason holding her hand, she knew she'd make it home to their son safely.

Jason stopped and pulled her close when they neared the edge of the forest. He crouched down and pulled gently until she was crouched down beside him. He looked into her eyes and squeezed her hand.

"There's no chance I can convince you to stay here while I go confront Helena, is there?"

Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Nope."

Jason sighed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. Sam tilted her head in sympathy.

"Jason, I know you want to keep me safe, but the best way to do that is to keep me with you. Besides, I'm good back up." She teased, a memory playing through her head.

Jason looked at her strangely.

 _"I've been thinking about what I could do to make myself useful around here-" Sam fished some food out of a Chinese food container._

 _Jason did the same and glanced over at her quickly before concentrating on dropping a dumpling off his chopsticks. Damn thing wouldn't get off. He jerked the chopsticks a bit harder._

 _"I already-I told you not to worry about that."_

 _"Ok, well I can't cook. I think we've established that." She swallowed some food and looked at him ruefully as he stared down at the dumpling that had just fallen off his chopsticks. "And I can't clean." Jason chuckled while she continued. "Obviously, I can't do windows cuz I'm too short and they'll get all streaky and stuff."_

 _Jason chortled at her. Sam took a deep breath and plowed on._

 _"BUT if you give me some scuba gear and a salvage operation, I can definitely get the job done." She glanced at him before shoving some kung pao in her mouth. Jason glanced at her with a smirk._

 _"I'll keep that in mind."_

 _Sam pointed her finger up and spoke around a mouthful of food. "And I'm an expert safecracker, excellent shot with a handgun-" She looked over at Jason. "If you ever need my help, I'm good backup." She stared at Jason guilelessly, chewing her food quietly and waited. Jason didn't disappoint._

 _He stared at her in shock and stammered, "Not-you're-you're kidding, right?" His voice had gone serious and worried._

 _Sam kept chewing before nodding quickly, smirking slightly._

 _"Yeah, I am." She grinned at him as she took another bite of food._

Sam watched Jason as he stared at her sightlessly. She was starting to recognize that look. He was remembering something! Could he really be thinking about the same memory she had when she told him she was good backup? Images of sitting on the floor shoveling Chinese into their mouths as they talked and laughed floated through her head. With it came a little pain, which she was used to by now, but mostly it brought her joy and love. She smiled gently at Jason when his eyes refocused on her.

"You remembered something." She said it quietly.

Jason hesitated. He didn't want to get her hopes up, but he couldn't look at her and lie to her face. He nodded slowly.

Sam's face lit up and she threw her arms around him. Startled, he fell back a little and she collapsed on top of him. With her full, lush breasts crushed against his chest, her face close to his, he froze, caught up in her eyes.

Her body pressed up against Jason's hard, muscular chest and her face inches from his, Sam did what came natural to her. She leaned in.

Jason's eyes lowered to her lips before raising to her eyes, but she was looking at his lips too. He leaned a little closer. Their lips were a breath apart when the sound of a twig snapping caused them to break apart and turn towards the sound.

Jason leapt up and pulled Sam up and behind him, whipping out his pistol in a rapid fire move. A small hedgehog waddled out of a nearby bush. When it realized it wasn't alone, it rolled into a ball and disappeared quickly into the bush. Sam let out a relieved laugh.

"Aww, it was so cute." She squealed, laughing up at Jason. The smile dropped off her face at the hungry look still in Jason's eyes. She broke eye contact and looked towards the compound.

"Come on, let's get moving. Helena could have another chopper here any minute." She said quietly, ignoring the desire pounding in her veins.

Jason nodded shortly. He started to hold her hand again but thought better of it. He may not be able to control himself if he touched her again. He couldn't believe what he had almost started in the middle of the damn forest on freaking Cassadine Island. What the hell was wrong with him? He chastised himself for putting Sam in danger with his raging hormones.

He had always found Sam to be gorgeous and had what he thought was a normal, healthy attraction to her just like any other man with a pulse would have. But knowing she was his wife coupled with the few flashes of memories he had been having had created this wildfire in his blood for her. He wanted to feel her moving beneath him, wrapped in his arms, his skin on hers. He wanted to worship her. But how much of that was what he felt now, and how much was echoes of the past?

It didn't matter. He couldn't act on his desires. He had to find out what happened to him first. She deserved more than a night of passion. She deserved a lifetime of love. And he wanted to be able to give her both.

He scowled as he realized he had let his mind wander again. He focused on the matter at hand as he silently led Sam up to the steps of the compound. Testing the door, he found it locked. He pulled up his phone and brought up the schematics.

"There's a couple of access points Spinelli marked for me. We're going to try this one." He pointed to the map and waited while Sam studied it. She nodded.

"Lead the way."

To hell with it. He picked up her hand again, and linking fingers, they ran side by side to the side of the compound. After making sure it was clear, Jason pointed up to a terrace on the second floor with the doors wide open. Sam nodded and shoved her gun in her waistband.

Jason was transfixed by the small sliver of smooth skin he had glimpsed when she'd shoved the gun into her waistband. She started to climb up, using the thick wall of bougainvillea vines covering the eastern wall. She glanced down at Jason and grinned, her long ponytail falling into her face.

"I don't know if this will hold your weight, big guy."

Jason stared up at her, struck by her beauty as the light shimmered around her hair like a halo. Man, he was in trouble, he thought. It wasn't just her physical beauty, but her adventurous spirit and zest for life. Her deep and abiding love for their son, her loyalty to the people important to her, her honesty. No wonder he had fallen so hard for her before. How did anyone resist her?

Despite the emotional turmoil he was in, none of it showed on his face. He just looked up at her and nodded.

"I guess we'll find out." He said before grabbing a handful of vines and pulling himself up. Sam continued to climb above him. He looked up and was treated to a view of her derrière in her tight jeans. He grinned and kept climbing.

He reached up and grabbed another handful of the vines right below Sam's foot. The vines ripped away from the wall. He scrambled to get another good grip when he heard Sam cry out. He looked up to see that her foot had lost purchase where he'd ripped off the vines. She hung from the vines precariously.

Jason moved quickly, climbing up until he was right behind her. He reached up and wrapped his hand around the balustrade of the terrace and put the other hand on her waist. He held her steady while she found purchase. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. He groaned and dropped his head on her shoulder.

"You're killing me." He muttered under his breath.

Sam raised her brows in confusion.

"What was that?"

Jason lifted his head and shook it. "Nothing. Come on, I'll give you a boost." Since he was already in hell, he might as well enjoy it. He grabbed a handful of her small, but firm butt and boosted her up. She gripped the rails and pulled herself up the rest of the way. She swung her legs over the rails before leaning down to help him up. He averted his eyes from the cleavage spilling from her shirt and climbed up and joined her on the terrace. He glanced at the heavens and shook his head.

Sam waited as Jason scoped out the room and then signaled her for the all clear. Just as they hit the hallway, a guard walked by. Before he could react, Jason yanked him into the room where Sam brought the butt of her gun down on the guard's head. Jason looked at her in appreciation before dragging the guard to the closet. Sam admired the muscles bulging in his arms when he hefted the guard before looking away guiltily.

They slipped down the hall silently, checking rooms as they went. Suddenly a voice traveled from below.

"Ms. Cassadine, hurry. The other chopper is almost here. We need to get you out of here."

Jason looked at Sam and an unspoken agreement was met. They held their guns at the ready and hurried quietly down the stairs. At the landing they looked down and spotted four guards with Helena. Jason gestured at the guards and Sam nodded. Aiming his gun, he quickly shot the guards in the shoulders. Sam rushed down and aimed her gun at Helena.

"Don't move!" She snapped, tension crackling in the air as she stared at the woman who stole her husband from her all those years ago.

"Well, if it isn't Samantha, Natasha's little bastard." Helena drawled with a condescending smirk. She looked up to where Jason came down the stairs purposefully, a deadly look in his eyes.

"Ah, and Jason Morgan, my erstwhile soldier of fortune." She paused and slowly ran her eyes up and down Jason's body and her lips curled in a predatory smile. "Don't you look deliciously lethal, Mr. Morgan."

Jason ignored her and pointed his gun at her. He scanned the foyer and spotted the wide doorway to a sitting room. He waved his gun at her.

"Get in that room. I have some questions that you're going to answer for me."

Helena inclined her head and walked regally into the room. Jason walked in behind her, his gun still aimed at her back. Sam scanned the foyer one last time before turning to follow Jason, when she saw a sudden movement in the corner of her eye.

Jason stared coldly at Helena, rage flowing through him. She had stolen three years of his life; three years in which he could have watched Danny grow up, three years that he could have spent loving Sam. He couldn't forget that she had let him believe Jake was dead for all those years. She had taken everything from him, and he wanted her to pay. He looked over at Sam…wait. Where was Sam?

The ear-splitting sound of a gunshot cracked through the air and Jason's blood chilled.

"No." He whispered before he turned and ran to the door.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I'm so happy everyone liked the last chapter. So many Jasam feels, amirite? Well, get ready for some more. This has been so much fun to write. As long as everyone is still enjoying it, I will keep writing it.**

 **Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review each chapter and post such amazing feedback. I love your ideas and seeing the guesses of where you think the story is going. I hope you continue to read.**

 **As always, please review, fave, and follow.**

* * *

"Sam!" Jason's agonized cry echoed through the air as he spotted Sam on the ground, her torso covered in blood. He ran over and dropped to his knees beside her, pulling her into his arms. He rocked her, gently pushing the hair off her face.

"No, no, no. Sam, please." He checked her pulse and let out a ragged sigh of relief when he found it steady and strong.

"Sam, come on, wake up." He shook her gently. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she groaned. She looked up at him and her breath caught at the emotion blazing in his eyes, and the single tear that had escaped. She reached up and brushed his tear away.

"I'm okay, Jason. I'm okay." She reassured him before she couldn't speak anymore. He crushed his mouth to hers and she was swept away. This kiss wasn't like the other kiss they'd shared. It was tender and sweet. When he finally pulled away, she was breathless. He rested his forehead against hers.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice still rough with emotion. He helped her to her feet and ran his hands down her body looking for the source of the bleeding.

Sam grabbed his hands and stopped him. She gripped his face and caught his eyes with hers.

"Jason, stop. It's not my blood. It's not mine." She waited until he finally seemed to believe her before she let go of his face and gestured at one of the nearby bodies.

"It's his. I was coming to join you and I saw him out of the corner of my eyes. He was trying to sneak up on us and I spotted him. When he realized I'd spotted him, he rushed me. I shot before he got to me, but well, he's huge. I didn't expect him to fall forward so I couldn't move in time. He landed on me and I think I must have cracked my head on the floor."

Sam winced as she tenderly touched the spot on the back of her head. It was slightly raised, but there wasn't any blood on her hand when she pulled it away. She was caught off guard when Jason yanked her forward and crushed her in his arms.

"I saw the blood and I thought I'd lost you. I just kept seeing you lying in the hospital bed after Manny shot you and I-I-." He was so overwhelmed he couldn't finish. He pulled back and looked down at Sam. His brow furrowed in confusion at the expression on her face.

Sam stared up at him with wide eyes filled with tears.

"Jason, you remembered." Her voice trembled.

Jason shook his head automatically.

"No, I didn't. I didn't have a memory, Sam. I…" He froze. He hadn't had a memory per se, but he had remembered seeing her in the hospital bed.

"But you said you saw me in the hospital bed after Manny shot me. How could you know that unless you remembered?" She was trying so hard not to raise her hopes, but this had to mean something. Was he coming back to her?

Jason didn't understand. Up to this point, his memories were in bits and pieces; just fragments of his past that slipped through his grasp like so much smoke. But this had been different. The knowledge of what Manny Ruiz had done to Sam had simply been there. It was just something he knew. But when he tried to recall the memory, he couldn't.

He looked at Sam and saw the hope in her eyes and shook his head sadly.

"I don't know, Sam. I just knew it. But when I try to remember it, it's not there. The knowledge is there, but not the actual memory itself." He turned around and slammed his fist into the wall.

"Damn it!" He shouted. "I need answers. Come on, let's see what Helena can tell me."

Sam looked up at him and started to speak but thought better of it. She didn't want to push him. If memories were starting to come back, she wanted it to come back organically with no pressure from her. She glanced up at him one more time before she walked into the room where Helena sat impatiently.

"Really, Samantha, must you walk about looking so disheveled. It's really very unbecoming." Helena said disdainfully. Sam rolled her eyes and sat across from her and crossed her legs.

Helena chuckled. "Oh, are we pretending you're a lady rather than the guttersnipe you really are?"

"Hey! You don't talk to her, you talk to me, you got me?" Jason barked, stepping between them and blocking Helena's view of Sam.

"Mmm, protectiveness becomes you, Mr. Morgan. Although, I admit I am surprised you are here with Natasha's little bastard and not that insipid Elizabeth. Traded in one pathetic wretch for another, hmm?" She sniped dismissively.

"Insult my wife again and you'll regret it." Jason's voice was soft and all the more deadly for it. Sam hid a smile, unable to deny the happiness it gave her to hear Jason call her his wife.

Helena shrugged and lifted her hands as if to say she could care less.

Sam stood up and walked around Jason. She glanced at him.

"Her insults don't bother me. She's a decrepit, ancient, lonely old hag who no one loves. She will die alone and no one will even miss her. So really, there isn't anything she can say that will mean a damn thing to me." Sam said viciously.

She ignored the pinch of guilt at being so cruel. It didn't sit well with her to be so unkind, but she shoved it aside. Jason stared at her with wide eyes before biting back a smile.

Helena raised a brow. "Not even the truth about your husband's untimely demise?" She smirked at the look of frustration on Sam's face.

"That's what I thought."

Jason pointed his gun at her.

"Start talking." He demanded, sidling closer to Sam.

"Very well, very well. No need to get hostile." Helena drawled, fluffing her hair.

"Quite simply put, I saved your life. You can both thank me at any time." She waited patiently, a pleasant smile across her face.

Sam's jaw dropped and Jason's eyes narrowed in anger. Sam managed to speak first.

"Thank you?!"

"You're quite welcome, Samantha. After all, though you are hardly worthy of the name, you are a Cassadine. I did you a favor."

Sam stepped forward angrily only to be stopped by Jason's hand on her arm. He shook his head quickly and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I wasn't thanking you, you crazy old bat. I was repeating you because I couldn't believe that you had the audacity to actually suggest we thank you for kidnapping my husband."

"I should thank you for taking me away from my life, my wife and child, and trying to force me to be your puppet?" Jason said quietly.

Helena rolled her eyes. "For heavens sake, you were near death when my people fished you out of that water. Without my technology, you would have died."

Helena waved her hand and gestured to where Jason stood.

"But because of it, we were able to cryogenically freeze you until you could heal and until we found a way to bring you back to the land of the living. Can you blame me for taking advantage and testing out our conditioning techniques on you?" Helena shrugged again.

This time when Sam stepped forward angrily, she shook off Jason's hand when he would've stopped her.

"You evil bitch! I could have saved him! I spent hours diving in that water looking for him. I dove over and over again, desperate to find him. And I would have! I know I would have." When she paused, her chest was heaving and her eyes were damp.

"You stole him from me! He died not knowing that Danny was his son. He was taken away on the night we finally found our way back to each other. You lost your husband; you know what that's like. How could you do that to someone else?" Sam cried.

Jason watched her, hurting for her. The pain and heartache in her voice was ripping his heart out.

Helena looked genuinely surprised.

"I didn't do that to you. Faison is the one who shot your husband. I saved him. Believe it or not, Ms. Morgan, if you had found Jason, he would have died in your arms that night."

Sam turned away, and wiped the tears off her cheeks. Jason hesitated before turning to Helena.

"And after? After you _saved_ me. Why did you keep me?"

Helena's face lit with devilish delight.

"Well, I couldn't very well let an opportunity like that pass me by, could I? The deadly killing machine so loyal to that mobster, Sonny Corinthos, finally in my possession? Working for me, killing for me? No, that wouldn't do at all."

Jason shook his head in disgust.

"So you trained me to follow your orders and your first order was for me to kill my own wife?"

Helena glanced over to Sam.

"Nothing personal there, dear. Jason was determined to get back to you and your little boy. And you had figured out that he was the masked man who had held you hostage. You knew too much, and had too much power to ruin my plans."

Sam turned to face Helena, triumph on her face.

"But he couldn't do it. Even under your control, his love for me was too strong to allow him to hurt me." Sam said smugly.

Helena inclined her head grudgingly.

"Unfortunately. And then that insipid Elizabeth and you realized that Jake Doe wasn't in control of his actions and so, as they say, the jig was up."

Jason and Sam stared at her in disbelief at her casual tone. Jason finally asked the question he'd been dreading asking. He hated to admit, but he was scared of what she would say. The answer she gave would change everything.

"Did you take my memories away? Can you give them back?"

Sam held her breath as a slow smile crept over Helena's face.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thanks for the love for that last chapter! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it. This was a bit of a shorter chapter for the Scrubs fans out there. I don't really have a lot to write unless it's for Jasam or Samtrick, but I wanted to write a scene that showed Patrick's inner turmoil about his feelings as well. There will be a bit more Scrubs in the upcoming chapter as well. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **As always, please review, fave, and follow! :)**

* * *

Patrick followed Anna and Robert towards the cabin as the agents watched their backs. He paused when Robert held up a hand. They got to the low wall surrounding the building housing Robin. They dropped into crouches and moved forward.

Patrick wondered how things were going for Sam and Jason. He pushed away the doubts niggling in his mind about how quickly Sam had left with Jason. She just needed answers and closure. Nothing more.

He was startled out of his thoughts by gunfire and his thoughts turned to Robin. Robert and Anna were storming the compound, while the two agents stayed behind to protect him. He sent a prayer up that both he and Robin would make it home to their daughter.

"All clear, Patrick. Let's go get our girl." Anna called out, a victorious smile on her face. Patrick leapt to his feet and followed after her. They rushed up the steps and tried to get in. The door was jammed shut.

"Give me a hand with this, mate." Robert gestured to Patrick.

Together, Patrick and Robert rammed the door with their shoulders until it flew open. Patrick started forward in a rush but Robert stopped him with an arm thrown out across his chest.

"I'm as eager to see my little girl as you are, Patrick. But we need to be careful. We don't know how many guards are still in here."

Patrick nodded reluctantly and followed behind them as they cleared room after room. The rooms were outfitted as fully operational labs. Medical equipment sat neatly on trays and in glass-fronted cabinets.

Finally, they reached an area where two guards were posted outside a door at the end of the hallway. Robert and Anna took them out and moved quickly. They pushed the door open and paused. Patrick ran down the hallway, praying Robin was inside.

"Mom! Dad!"

There was a buzzing in Patrick's ears as everything but Robin's voice filtered out. He started forward only to freeze when a cold voice filled the air.

"Take another step forward and I will put a bullet in your daughter's pretty little head."

"You'll be dead before you hit the ground, Jerry." Anna said angrily.

Patrick saw red when he realized that was Jerry Jax in the room with Robin. He rushed forward and shoving past Anna and Robert, he ran into the room. He screeched to a halt when he spotted Robin. His eyes thirstily ran up and down her body as if to assure himself she was really there. His body pulsed with anger as he registered what was happening.

There on the opposite side of the room, Jerry stood, his arm around Robin's neck and a gun against her head.

"Robin!" He rushed forward only to freeze when Jerry shifted his aim and pointed the gun at Patrick's chest.

Anna tried to pull him back but he resisted.

"Patrick, stop. Get out of the way. Think of Emma." Anna urged.

Robin stared at him with pleading eyes, her eyes shining with love and fear for him. He was sure that she saw the same thing in his own eyes.

"Patrick please, I can't lose you. Just let him take me. He'll let me go when he's safe." Robin pled.

Patrick shook his head. "No, he won't. He'll kill you to get rid of any connection to him. Emma and I need you. I won't let anyone take you from me again."

Jerry laughed condescendingly.

"Well, you certainly live up to your profession, don't you Dr. Drake. The brain surgeon over there is quite right, Robin. You've been a necessary evil, but now you are just so much dead weight. Time to cut you loose."

"You'll never get off this island alive, Jerry. Jason Morgan is on the island too and once he and Sam are done getting the answers they need from Helena, they'll be looking for you next." Anna warned him, trying to get a clear shot.

Jerry smiled lasciviously. "Ah, Sweet Sam. Although I must admit it would be quite exhilarating to run into that delicious little morsel, I do not plan to tangle with Mr. Morgan again." He looked around, a maniacal grin on his face.

"No, no. That won't do at all. I do believe that Robin and I will take a nice trip off this island before I dump her body where you will never find it." He taunted them, looking around at each of them.

Patrick roared.

"Get away from her, you son of a bitch!" He rushed Jerry, who was too startled to shoot. Patrick grabbed his hand and tried to wrestle the gun out of Jerry's. Robin cried out as Jerry shoved her to the side. Robert rushed forward and scooped her up and out of the room as she struggled to get loose.

"Dad, stop! You can't leave Patrick! Stop!" She cried desperately.

Patrick felt stronger than he ever had as he fought for his and Robin's lives. He pulled back his arm and punched Jerry with all his might. Jerry flew back and his gun went flying. Patrick rushed forward and grabbing Jerry by his collar, he shoved him back against the wall.

"You're never going to hurt her again. Do you hear me?" Patrick growled. Jerry struggled futilely for a moment before he jabbed Patrick viciously in his ribs and the breath whooshed out of him. Patrick hunched over with pain as Jerry dove for the gun.

Anna aimed her gun at Jerry.

"Don't move, you bastard! You're going to spend the rest of your life in a cage. Now toss your gun over here. Now!"

Jerry hesitated and then with a disgusted look on his face, he threw the gun across the room. Patrick watched as Anna kicked it away and turned away.

"Gentlemen, place Mr. Jax under arrest." She said to the two agents coming towards her. Robin pushed past them and threw her arms around her mother.

"I knew you'd find me, Mom." Robin whispered fiercely. Anna and Robin turned in a circle as they were hugging, ending with Robin's back to the room.

Patrick smiled tenderly and started to walk towards them. He glanced back at Jerry and froze in alarm when he saw Jerry pull a gun from behind his back and aim it at Robin.

"Robin!"

He shouted as he dove towards her. He couldn't lose her again. He felt a burning pain rip through him as he flew back and collapsed on the floor at her feet.

He heard the second bang of a gunshot and as everything started to fade to black, he saw Jerry Jax fall to the ground in front of him. The last thing he heard was Robin's terrified scream and then she was dropping to her knees in front of him.

"Patrick! Stay with me."

And then everything went black.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thanks again for the awesome feedback! Time to wrap up the adventure on Cassadine Island, and deal with the repercussions in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! I probably won't post again until the weekend, so HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **As always, please fave, review, and follow. Byeeee! :)**

* * *

"Robin, for heaven's sake, stop pacing. It was just his shoulder. He'll be fine." An unconcerned voice pushed through Patrick's consciousness.

"Dad, stop. He took a bullet for me and he lost a lot of blood. I'm entitled to be a little worried, okay?"

Patrick groaned as started to break free from the darkness. Unfortunately, waking up meant feeling the pain of the bullet that had pierced his shoulder. He winced and opened his eyes slowly.

"Robin, look!" Anna urged.

Patrick looked blearily around until Robin's face hovered above his own.

"Thank God." Robin whispered fervently. Patrick smiled up at her weakly.

"You're okay." He mumbled in relief. Robin's face wreathed in a smile.

"Thanks to you. What were you thinking jumping in front of me like that? I could have lost you! I would have never been able to tell you how much I love you or hold you or…" She scolded before faltering. The smile dropped off her face and she broke eye contact.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know you're still engaged to Sam."

At the mention of Sam, Patrick lurched up, wincing when pain shot down his arm.

"Sam; she's with Jason looking for Helena on the other side of the island. We need to make sure she's okay."

Robin nodded and was careful to avoid his eyes.

"Of course. Mom, Dad, let's go find Sam and Jason. Hopefully they're with Helena and you can make that bitch pay for kidnapping me again."

Patrick gingerly stood, inspecting the makeshift arm sling Robin had put together. He grimaced at the blood covering his shirt and made a mental note to change before they got back to the hotel where Felicia waited with Emma.

Anna and Robert headed out of the room with Robin following them. Patrick rushed forward and stopped Robin by grabbing her hand. He pulled her back and waited until she looked at him. He smiled gently before pulling her into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're safe. I don't know if I can live in a world where you didn't exist." He whispered.

Robin's eyes shimmered with tears. She reached up and caressed his unshaven jaw.

"Thank you for finding me. I am so sorry I had to lie to you all these months and let you think I didn't love you or Emma enough to stay."

Patrick leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. He pulled back and ran a hand down her hair.

"All that matters is that you're safe now and Emma is going to get her mother back."

Robin beamed. "God, I can't wait to hold our little girl."

Robin turned to leave and Patrick followed her. Neither one of them acknowledged the fact that they were still holding hands. And neither one of them let go.

* * *

Robert and Anna made Patrick and Robin wait until the soldiers had boarded a plane to Steinmauer with Jerry before they would continue on. Another plane already on route to pick them up, Anna and Robert assured Robin and Patrick they would find Helena and make her pay as well.

They arrived at the main compound and found it silent. Unconscious guards littered the ground. Still, they moved cautiously through the house. Finally, they heard the sound of voices and headed that way.

As they reached the doorway, they heard Jason ask.

"Did you take my memories away? Can you give them back?"

Helena smiled slowly before cackling in delight.

"While I do appreciate the credit you give me, I had nothing to do with taking your memory. Nor could I give it back. I'm not the Wizard of Oz, for Heaven's Sake." She chuckled again, shaking her head.

"She can't, but I might."

Jason and Sam spun towards Robin in surprise. Sam's eyes moved past her to Patrick and widened in alarm at the sight of the blood on him and his arm in a splint. She raced across the room to him.

"Oh my God, Patrick! What happened to you? Are you okay? How badly are you hurt?" Sam asked frantically, running her hands tenderly over his torso and arm.

Patrick laughed quietly and cupped her cheek. He gave her a quick kiss. Both Robin and Jason looked away uncomfortably.

"I'm okay, Sammy. My God, what about you? Is that your blood? Are you hurt?" Patrick had just noticed the blood on her shirt and ran his eyes over her searching for injury.

Sam shook her head quickly.

"No, it's not mine. A guard tried to shoot me but I managed to shoot him first. It's his blood."

Patrick frowned at Jason.

"I thought I could at least trust you to keep her safe." He said angrily. Jason's jaw clenched, but he didn't respond.

Sam strained her neck to catch Patrick's attention again.

"Hey, hey. Stop. I'm okay. I promise. How did you get hurt?" Sam tried to change the subject to avoid Jason and Patrick getting into an argument over her.

Patrick suddenly looked uncomfortable and avoided her eyes.

"I, uh, well." He stammered before trailing off.

"He saved my life." Robin spoke up, looking at Sam steadily. "Jerry Jax had a gun to my head and would have killed me if Patrick hadn't rushed him. He managed to wrestle the gun out of his hand, but when he had another one. He would have shot me if Patrick hadn't taken the bullet that was meant for me." She looked over at Patrick and smiled softly. Patrick smiled back at her.

For a moment it was as if they were alone in the room as they just stared at each other. Sam shifted in discomfort and shoved down the unreasonable feelings of jealousy and hurt that were bubbling under the surface. When she had been held at gunpoint earlier, he hadn't moved. But with Robin, his fear of losing her had propelled him into motion.

She cleared her throat and when Robin looked at her, she smiled weakly, but sincerely.

"Then I'm glad he was there to save you. You're a lucky woman." Sam looked away. She couldn't focus on the odd and somewhat incestuous quadrangle they were finding themselves in. At some point, they had slept with each other's significant others, and it was honestly too awkward to dwell on.

She faced Robin again.

"i owe you my gratitude. If it wasn't for you, Jason would have died all those years ago. So thank you."

Robin smiled at Sam, glancing quickly at Jason before turning back to Sam.

"You don't have to thank me. Jason's saved my life more times than I can count. When I heard there was a chance I could save him, I had to take it."

Jason had been staring at Robin for the last few minutes. There was something there, a memory niggling at the back of his mind, but he couldn't grasp it.

She caught his stare and smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm so glad you escaped from Helena that night Crighton Clarke blew up. You were so desperate to get to Sam and Danny when you escaped. I'm so sorry you were in that car accident."

Jason stared at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember. Can you tell me what you know about the years I lost?" Jason asked quickly.

Helena sighed heavily.

"Really, must you bore us with exposition."

"Shut up!" Four voices snapped simultaneously. Robin, Patrick, Sam, and Jason looked at each other in amusement before continuing.

Anna and Robert strode forward and surrounded Helena.

"We have some questions for you of our own, you old bird." Robert said heatedly.

While Anna and Robert confronted Helena over her abduction of Robin, Robin explained her part in Jason's last few years.

"I came in after Helena had already had you for a couple of years. I developed a protocol that would allow you to come out of the cryogenic state successfully."

Jason rushed to speak before she could.

"Did I have my memory when I woke up?"

Robin nodded.

"Yes. The night you woke up, Crighton Clarke was infiltrated by several people from Port Charles, looking for Lulu Spencer, I believe. Anyway, we took advantage of the confusion and broke free. You just wanted to get home to Sam and Danny, but when we got to the penthouse, Helena's people were surrounding it. So I dropped you off at Sonny's compound instead and headed to my mom's house, thinking it would be safer." She looks sad remembering that night.

"Only Helena's people grabbed me outside my house and dragged me away. They made me call Patrick and convince him that I was free but didn't want to come home. And apparently, they grabbed you outside of Sonny's house. But you managed to get free by jumping out of a moving car." She shook her head in disbelief, a smile on her face.

"But I was hit by a car. I suffered brain damage, and needed reconstructive surgery for my face. When I woke up, I had no memory of who I was and a new face no one who loved me would recognize." Jason said succinctly, his voice devoid of emotion. It was an act. He was tormented by feelings of frustration and anger and a sense of injustice. He had been trying to get home to his family, and through one disaster after another, he didn't make it.

He looked at Sam and saw his feelings mirrored back at him.

Sam turned to Robin, hope in her eyes.

"You said earlier that Helena couldn't return his memories, but you could. What did you mean?"

Robin looked between them.

"Well, I'd have to look at his scans, but I think I could create a cocktail that could undo the damage to his brain. I've done it before, maybe I can do it again."

Sam nodded and looked at Jason. She could see he didn't believe it was possible.

Before she could say anything, they heard doors burst open in the house.

"Ah, that would be my reinforcements." Helena drawled casually, a pleased smirk on her face. Just then, a dozen armed guards stormed into the room.

Jason grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her along, dragging her down behind a sofa for cover. Patrick and Robin ran towards Robert and Anna, who had flipped a table for cover.

Bullets flew across the room from either side.

Helena calmly stood up and glided across the room to make her escape. She glanced back and her gaze unerringly found Sam's. There was a moment of silence as people reloaded or took cover.

"Don't think I forgot your rudeness, Samantha. Family or not, you will be punished." Helena said malevolently, before dismissing her and making her exit. The guards fell back behind her.

Sam couldn't help the shiver of foreboding that ran over her body. Jason growled beside her and grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"You know I won't let her hurt you." He promised. Sam smiled and nodded.

"I know." She answered him. He scowled towards the exit.

"I should follow her and take her out now." He mused. It was Sam's turn to squeeze his hand.

"No! Let Anna and her people find and capture Helena. Stay with me, and let's get the hell off this island."

Jason hesitated and then nodded. He would look for Helena again when he knew Sam was safe. He still had questions about what Helena had done to Jake for all those years she'd had him. He wouldn't let her just disappear again.

With Helena gone, they had a chance to escape before more guards showed up. They took it, following Robert and Anna's lead. Jason held Sam's hand again and ran through the woods and towards the plane Anna and Robert had waiting. He pulled her along beside him, and they flew through the woods. Patrick couldn't help but notice that they had automatically paired up with their exes.

He shook it off as they approached the plane. Anna quickly boarded, with Robert helping Robin in before climbing in afterwards. Patrick started to climb in and turned to hold out a hand for Sam. He watched in dismay as Sam seemingly hesitated.

Sam looked down at Jason's hand encompassing her own tiny one and then back at Patrick's outstretched hand. She didn't want to leave Jason, but hadn't she chosen Patrick and their life together?

Torn, she stared at the man from her past who she'd shared a once in a lifetime kind of love, and the man from her present who offered her a future with more love than most people saw in a lifetime. Staring between them, she turned to the man her heart demanded.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I'm glad you guys have been liking the latest chapters. I am trying to update daily or at least every other day. Hopefully, I can keep it up. It will definitely change when I have to go back to work, but for now, I'll try to post regularly. Anyways, thanks again for all the awesome comments on here and on Twitter. SUCH a confidence builder! LOL**

 **As always, please keep reviewing, fave and follow! Muah!**

* * *

Sam looked back at Jason and started to take a step towards him. Jason stopped her and leaned close.

"Go with Patrick. He can offer you a future I can't." Jason wanted nothing more than to grab Sam and leave, but he wouldn't destroy her life for an uncertain future with him.

Sam looked hurt before she schooled her features and nodded.

"Of course. I was just going to tell you that I had to leave with Patrick." Sam lied, unwilling to admit that right now all she wanted was to run into Jason's arms.

She didn't wait for a reply before turning back and taking a smiling Patrick's hand. He pulled her into the plane and the smile wavered on his face. He had seen Sam's hesitation and he was riddled with guilt over the unexpected relief he had felt when he thought she was making the decision to choose Jason. He hadn't heard what they'd said to each other but he assumed Sam had told Jason she'd chosen Patrick.

He followed Sam into the cabin of the plane before sitting beside her. He sent her a sweet smile as he resolved to show her how much he loved her. It was with renewed determination that he shoved aside the surfacing feelings he had for Robin. He convinced himself they were merely past affections coming to the forefront during intense moments. His thoughts stumbled to a halt when he felt the heat of Robin's stare.

Meanwhile Sam was coming to a realization of her own. She smiled back at Patrick distractedly, while her eyes searched the cabin. They landed on Robin, who was staring at Patrick with heartbroken, yearning eyes. She glanced back at Patrick, whose eyes were locked with Robin's.

She looked away, feeling as if she was intruding on a private moment between them. Restless, she unclipped her seatbelt and walked back to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and leaned her head back against it.

She struggled to contain her feelings. She felt like she was approaching some kind of breakdown. She had always thought of herself as strong but she didn't feel strong right now. She felt like she was paper thin and hollow. Her feelings were more confused than ever.

Sam rubbed her hands over her face and stared at her reflexion in the mirror. She stared at her tanned, clear skin, and studied the dark circles under her eyes. She had felt so sure of her decision to stay with Patrick. But then she had spent more time with Jason and it had all come flooding back.

She didn't know how to stop loving Jason. He had been a part of her life for as long as she could remember. And even if he never remembered their history, she did. Knowing he was alive, seeing him everyday, she couldn't see herself ignoring her feelings. She could take being his friend, but she had to be honest with herself. And she had to be honest with Patrick too.

She loved Patrick so much. And she did want a life with him, but he needed to know that her feelings for Jason were still there. It wouldn't be fair to lie to him. She didn't want to lose him but she had to be honest. She could only pray that he would be patient with her and want to make it work.

She sighed heavily. That is, of course, assuming he wanted to make things work. After all, with Robin back she could already see the difference in him. She may not have a choice about losing him. She may have lost him already, the minute Robin came back into his life.

She splashed her face with water before leaving the rest room. She sat back beside Patrick and laid her head on his shoulder. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on the top of her head and rubbed his hand on her thigh.

He reached over and linked his hands with her. Leaning down, he spoke in a low voice.

"Sam, I love you. I know you've been struggling with your feelings for Jason, but I believe that we belong together. We've made an incredible family and I don't want to lose that."

Startled into tears, Sam looked up at him and studied his eyes intently. She met his steadily as she replied honestly.

"I love you too, Patrick. But I still love Jason. And I think you still love Robin."

Patrick mouth twisted wryly.

"You're right, I do love Robin. And I think I always will, just like you'll always love Jason. But I think that we're both just remembering the love we had for them in the past. But what we have, right here and right now? That's what's real. So I'm going to fight for our life together. I hope you will too." His voice was sure and strong. He had no doubt he was making the right choice. He had to believe these feelings for Robin were just echoes of the past.

Sam smiled through her tears and nodded her head. She ignored the doubts she had that they could just push aside the love they had for other people. More than ever, she needed something real to hold on to. She needed the love and security that Patrick was offering her right now.

"I want to fight for our love too." Patrick beamed at her and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

They pulled back when the pilot announced that they would be landing in Paris soon. When they arrived, Sam opted to hang back in their hotel room while Patrick accompanied Robin to pick up Emma. Patrick assured her it wasn't necessary, but Sam insisted. She knew that would be a big moment for Emma and for Robin, and she wanted to give Robin the privacy to enjoy it fully the way she had when she was reunited with Danny all those years ago.

Sam lay in her hotel bed, fidgeting with her phone restlessly. Without Patrick by her side reminding her why choosing him was the right choice, she was struggling with the desire to reach out to Jason. She just wanted to be sure he got off that island safely.

Feeling disloyal to Patrick she started to put the phone down when it beeped in her hand. She glanced at the home screen and sat up straight when she saw the message was from Jason.

 _Did you make it home okay?_

 _We're in Paris, picking up Emma. I was just thinking about you. Are you okay?_

 _Yeah, I'm fine. Making a pitstop before I go back to PC._

Sam stared at the phone wondering if she should reply. Maybe she should just end the conversation here. She saw the dots meaning he was writing something to her. She held her breath as she waited.

 _I was right to send you back to Patrick. He's the better man for you._

Sam read his text and her mouth tightened. She was so sick of him telling her who she should be with.

 _You didn't send me anywhere. I'm not a dog you can order around. I went with Patrick because I wanted to. Stop telling me you're not good enough for me. It's annoying._

She hesitated before she started typing again _._

 _And you are good enough._

She didn't know why she added that. She sighed and put her phone down. It beeped but she ignored it. She got up and walked around the room. She glanced back at her phone and clenched her fists to stop herself from picking up the phone. The phone beeped again. She left the room and stepped out on the terrace. She heard two more beeps in quick succession. She ignored it and looked out over the view of Paris. It was beautiful.

Ugh, who was she kidding. She wasn't seeing anything. Groaning in disgust she turned around and stomped back inside. She picked up her phone. She had four unread messages from Jason.

She bit her lip and stared down at her phone. She let out a loud breath before sitting down. She curled her feet underneath her and opened her messages.

 _Well, I guess you told me._

 _Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to order you around. I just…I want you to be happy._

 _Sam?_

 _I wanted you to stay with me._

Sam stared at his messages. She should just leave it like that. She was with Patrick. What good did it do to open this can of worms? But the temptation was too great.

 _I was going to choose you._

Somewhere over the Atlantic…

Jason stared at the message, and rubbed his chest as if to soothe his pounding heart. He had regretting let her leave with Patrick from the moment she turned away. Especially because he'd seen the look in her eyes when she'd turned away from him. Hurt.

 _I know._

Sam read his message and shook her head.

 _Why did you tell me to go with Patrick then?_

Jason hesitated. "Screw it." He muttered.

 _Because I wanted you to stay too damn much._

Sam couldn't deny the pleasure she felt when she read that. It was also pretty irritating. Even without his memories, some things hadn't changed. He still played everything pretty close to the vest. It was maddening then, and it was maddening now.

 _What does that even mean, Jason?_

 _I don't know._

 _Come on, Jason. Please just be honest with me. You've never lied to me before. Don't start now._

He didn't like to think he was being dishonest. Besides, maybe it would be easier to open up this way. When he looked at her, he couldn't focus anyway.

 _I've been having some memories of you._

Sam caught her breath.

 _More than the ones I know about?_

 _Yeah._

"Oh my god." She whispered.

 _Like what?_

He wasn't about to go over all of them. He knew she'd start hoping for more, but he didn't know if he'd remember everything and even if he could, he didn't know how long it would take.

 _It doesn't matter. But the more I remember, the more I want to remember._

She pressed her hand against her pounding heart. He wanted to remember their life together? What did that mean? She didn't think she was ready for that answer.

 _It matters to me, Jason. Please tell me._

Jason growled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Damnit, Sam." He couldn't deny her the truth any longer. He started typing.

Sam waited, holding her breath when she saw the ellipses.

 _You in a white dress, running to me on a terrace. I think the Metrocourt. You telling me you're good back up. Our first night home with Danny. Me telling you that you letting me go was how I knew I could stay. A few others._

Sam started crying as she read the texts. All she seemed to do lately was cry and it was driving her crazy. She scrubbed her cheeks dry.

 _Thank you for telling me._

Jason shrugged.

"In for a penny, in for a pound." He muttered as he started typing before he could change his mind.

 _Yeah. The thing is, with each memory, my feelings for you are changing._

Sam froze before typing quickly in panic. She definitely wasn't ready for this.

 _It's probably just that you're remembering how you felt, but you're not really feeling it._

 _I don't think so._

 _What are you saying?_

Jason waited a second, trying to figure out what he really was saying. And then he knew and he needed her to know too.

 _Don't give up on me._

Sam didn't hesitate.

 _Never._

Jason smiled broadly. His plane was about to land. He had some things to go over with Spinelli before he headed back home.

 _Get some sleep. You're like 4 ft nothing and you ran around with me and climbed buildings today. You gotta be tired._

Sam laughed.

 _Shut up. I'm 4'11._

Jason smirked.

 _Whatever you say, Sam._

Sam smirked as she replied.

 _You know, you never used to be this chatty. I think we've exchanged more words in this conversation than we have in our entire relationship. I was always the one who talked too much._

Jason laughed and teased her.

 _Shocker._

Sam burst out laughing.

 _Ass._

 _LOL. Get some sleep._

Sam nodded.

 _You're still bossy, though. Talk to you later, Jason._

Jason smiled at his phone.

 _Yeah, you will._

Sam put her phone down with a big grin on her face. She thought of Patrick and the smile faltered. She groaned and dropped her head in her hands.

What was she going to do? She was in love with Patrick and still loved Jason. And damned if she didn't think she was falling in love with her husband all over again.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Wow, I am so happy with all the feedback I've been getting. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Not a lot happens in this chapter besides some Jasam cuteness, but I wanted a way to move the story further along. I figure I can always add some backstory to explain more if I need to.**

 **On an unrelated front, I had a few requests recently for some X-Rated content. I wasn't planning to include that in the story because I was trying to keep it more in line with what we would see on tv. So love scenes, but more conservative. However, after a few too many drinks New Years Eve, I whipped up a one-shot of Jasam smut called "Fun in the Afternoon" that took place in this world, without any real impact on this story. (However, if you read both, you'll see the reference in an upcoming chapter! :p ) If anyone is interested in reading it, please do.**

 **That being said, after reading it some of my followers on Twitter asked that I include smut on this one and even did a poll asking who thought I should do it. The answer was an overwhelming yes lol**

 **Before I do anything like that, I wanted to check with my followers on here to see what you're comfortable with. Please leave a review or feel free to directly message me with your opinion. Do you want any graphic sex scenes or keep it more in line with what you'd see on tv? I will respect your wishes and if it is to keep it as is, I have no problem including a few smutty one-shots along the way. :)**

 **As always, please review, fave, and follow!**

* * *

Back in Port Charles after a couple of weeks searching for Helena, Jason walked into his penthouse, exhausted. After meeting with Spinelli, they came up with a few different locations where Helena and Nikolas may have disappeared to. But they'd all been false leads.

Now he was back to square one. But he wouldn't give up. That day on the island Robin had managed to fill in most of the blanks he had from his missing years, but he still had questions about Jake. And yet he was needed here too. He had already missed enough time with his boys. Growling in frustration, Jason dropped his duffel bag on the floor and headed upstairs.

As he undressed to get in the shower, he reached for his phone to see if Sam had texted him. In the last two weeks that he'd been gone, they had texted or talked on the phone several times. He scrolled through the messages and read some of them again. He'd done this more times than he cared to admit. He started with the first message she'd sent to him after he'd asked her not to give up on him.

11/12/15

S: _When are you coming home?_

 _J: Why? You miss me?_

 _S: Shut up lol_

 _J: You do!_

 _S: Can you just answer the question?_

 _J: Not sure. Chasing some leads._

 _S: Ok, well I'll let you get back to it._

 _J: Look, I can't always answer the phone, but if you want to text me, I'll respond as soon as I can._

 _S: Ok :)_

 _S: Jason?_

 _J: Yeah, Sam?_

 _S: I do miss you._

 _J: I miss you too._

 _11/15/15_

 _J: How's my wife and child? :p_

 _S: We're good. Danny's with your mom, actually._

 _J: Oh yeah? Why?_

 _S: I've had a lot of free time lately and decided to pick up some cases._

 _J: Where's Patrick?_

 _S: So why aren't you home yet?_

 _J: Following up on some leads. Where's Patrick?_

 _S: What kind of leads?_

 _J: Sam._

 _S: He's out._

 _J: Sam._

 _S: Ugh. Fine. He's with Robin again._

 _J: What do you mean, again?_

 _S: Nothing._

 _J: I thought I was the one who didn't talk. Talk to me, Sam._

 _S: Patrick feels responsible for Robin missing out on all this time. So he's been spending a lot of time with her._

 _J: Did you two break up?_

 _S: What?! No, no. Why would you even say that?_

 _J: Hey, I'm sorry. You seem sad._

 _S: How can you tell how I feel through text?_

 _J: I know you._

 _S: Not anymore._

 _J: Yeah, I do._

 _S: He's just helping her. He wants to spend more time with me, it's just that she needs him right now._

 _J: Yeah, but what about what you need?_

 _S: I'm fine._

 _J: Sam._

 _S: Jason._

 _J: Sam…_

 _S: I wish you were here._

 _J: I wish I was there too. I'll be home soon._

 _11/19/15_

 _J: Thanks for sending me that video of Danny. Our kid is cute as hell._

 _S: Right?! He wanted his daddy to see him in his new baseball uniform._

 _J: Tell him I promise I'll be there for his first little league game._

 _S: Are you sure you'll be here? I don't want you to make a promise you can't keep._

 _J: What the hell, Sam? Where did that come from?_

 _S: Nothing. Never mind. I'll talk to you later._

 _J: Sam, what's going on?_

 _J: Sam?_

 _J: Come on, Sam. Don't shut me out._

 _11/20/15_

 _S: I'm sorry, Jason. I shouldn't have said that. I know you wouldn't break a promise to Danny._

 _J: What did he do?_

 _S: What? Danny? Nothing._

 _J: Not Danny. Patrick._

 _S: Oh._

 _J: Well?_

 _S: Nothing. I mean, it's not a big deal._

 _J: Then just tell me._

 _S: He promised Danny he would take him to the park to practice with him but he didn't._

 _J: …_

 _S: But it's okay, my dad & Lucas took him. He loved it. Actually, I have a ton of pictures. I can send them to you if you want._

 _J: Are you kidding? Send them NOW lol_

 _S: On it._

 _J: Why didn't Patrick take Danny?_

 _S: He got caught up with some stuff._

 _J: Some stuff? Is that code for Robin?_

 _S: It's nothing. She's just having a hard time right now. I just have to be more patient and understanding._

 _J: Your words or his?_

 _S: Does it matter? Listen, g2g. Danny and I are having dinner at my mom's house again._

 _J: Want me to kick Patrick's ass for you?_

 _S: What?! NO!_

 _J: I was j/k Sam lol_

 _S: Oh lol_

 _J: But seriously, do you want me to? Cuz I will._

 _S: lol omg Jason_

 _J: Bye wife_

 _S: …_

 _S: Later hubby :p_

 _11/22/15_

 _J: Haven't heard from you in a couple days. Everything ok?_

 _S: Yeah, sorry! Any luck finding Helena?_

 _J: Nothing but dead ends. Are things better with you and Patrick?_

 _S: Jason, I don't think we should talk about me and Patrick anymore._

 _J: Why?_

 _S: You're my husband. He's my fiancee. It's weird._

 _J: When you put it that way…_

 _S: lol_

 _J: I'm here if you need me._

 _S: You always are. :)_

 _J: Always will be._

Jason smiled as he read the messages. His smile dropped when he recalled what had made him decide to temporarily give up the search for Helena and come home.

 _Jason sat in a hotel room, reviewing the data Spinelli had sent over. His phone beeped and he looked down to see an incoming Facetime Call from Sam. Grinning, he picked up the phone._

 _J: Hey Wife—Oh, hey buddy! Does your mom know you're calling me?_

 _Danny grinned and shook his head, laughing. Jason and Danny chatted for a few minutes._

 _J: (Laughing) Ok, Danny, give your mommy the phone._

 _Jason stared at the screen as Danny ran through the house. Suddenly, Jason could hear raised voices and Danny stopped moving. He held the phone up and Jason could see that he looked sad._

 _He tilted the phone, and suddenly Jason could see Sam and Patrick standing in the living room._

 _"Jesus Christ! Sam, give me a break! She's the mother of my child. I can't just let her deal with this on her own."_

 _Sam had her arms wrapped around her waist. She looked so defeated. Jason clenched his jaw._

 _"And I'm not asking you to. But she has her parents, Mac, Felicia, Maxie, and countless others who can help her. So why won't you let them help? Why does it always have to be you? You broke another promise to Danny. You stood me up for lunch. You spent the night at her house last night!" Her voice broke on the last sentence._

 _Patrick shoved his hands through his hair._

 _"Damn it, Sam. I told you nothing happened. I slept on the chair next to her bed. She had a nightmare and she called me. It was instinct for her. She has PTSD from being held captive for over a year. Where's your compassion for God's sake! I don't see you giving up on Jason, even though he constantly pushes you away."_

 _Sam pulled back as if she had been slapped._

 _"I'm not going to listen to you make me out to be the bad guy again when you're the one leaving our bed at night to be with your ex! Go to hell, Patrick. Or better yet, go to Robin. We both know that's where you want to be anyway." She stared at him in challenge._

 _"You know what? Fine!" Patrick yelled, storming off screen and, Jason assumed when a door slammed in the background, the house._

 _Sam collapsed onto the sofa and started crying softly. Danny dropped the phone and ran up to her. The way the phone landed, Jason could just see Sam in the corner of the frame._

 _"You cry, Mommy?" Danny asked, placing a small hand on her face._

 _Startled, Sam looked up and quickly composed herself. She scooped him up into her lap and hugged him tightly._

 _"I'm sorry, baby. Mommy's okay. Patrick and I were just talking and we got too loud. Silly Mommy and Patrick." She teased, putting on a brave face for Danny. Even from a distance, Jason could see her smile didn't reach her eyes._

 _She spotted the phone on the floor and frowned. She set Danny down and walked over to pick it up. He hung up quickly to avoid embarrassing her. He didn't want her to know he'd witnessed that private moment between her and Patrick. Patrick, who he wanted to beat the hell out of for snuffing out the light in Sam's beautiful eyes._

 _It wasn't just Patrick Jason was frustrated with. It was himself. What Patrick had said about him was true. He had been pushing Sam away._

 _Jason picked up his phone and changed his flight. It was time to go home._

Jason's eyes lit with renewed determination. He knew he couldn't offer her the life they'd shared before, but he could be there for her when she needed him. Jason dropped his phone on the bed and went to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later, feeling considerably more relaxed, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked around at the bare room with the empty dresser and closet.

"I should probably unpack some of my stuff, huh?" He muttered to himself. He jogged down the stairs to grab his duffel bag and some clean clothes. He was leaning down to grab his pants when he heard the key turn in the lock. He looked up in surprise when the door opened.

Sam stood framed in the doorway, staring at him with wide eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thanks SO much for the feedback and all the love I've been getting! Especially on Twitter! My goodness, it's so flattering and means SO much to me. So far, I've gotten a lot of yes' for adding smut to the fanfic. I'll wait and see after a few more chapters. If it doesn't work for everyone, I'll add to my one-shot. I have no problem with that bc I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable or like they don't want to read this anymore.**

 **On to this chapter, I LOVED writing it. It gave such old school Jasam feels because of the playfulness. I hope you guys like it too. As always please follow, review, and fave. And if you're into the X-Rated stuff, let me know! Private message me if you want to give your opinion anonymous to everyone else. :)**

* * *

Sam tossed and turned in bed, moaning softly. The sound of a door slamming had her jolting awake, flying straight up in bed, her hair tumbling around her face.

She had just had the most intense dream about Jason. She grinned and laid back in bed, her hand resting on her pounding heart. The bedroom door opened and Patrick peeked in.

Sam sat up and looked at him, fighting the feeling of guilt her dream had given her. She noticed that he was wearing the same clothing as yesterday. Her eyes narrowing, she looked away as the guilt faded to be replaced with indignation.

Patrick walked over quietly and sat on the edge of the bed. She stiffened when she felt his hand rub her back.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you like that yesterday."

Sam's head whipped towards him, her eyes alight with anger and hurt.

"You're right. You shouldn't have. Danny heard us arguing and found me crying. That's not how I want to raise my son, Patrick." She said in a furious whisper, even now careful to be sure the kids couldn't hear them.

Patrick was filled with remorse and leaned forward. He reached out to touch Sam's cheek but she jerked her head away.

"Don't!" She snapped.

"Sam, please. I'm sorry. Not just for last night, though God knows how much I regret how I behaved, but for the past couple of weeks."

Sam stared at him, unyielding. He had hurt her so many times these past two weeks that she didn't trust him. His constant absences, the arguments, his disregard for how it made her feel that he was spending so much time with Robin, the broken promises to put her and their family first. His apologies were often but his promises were kept too few and far between.

"I messed up. I know that. I promised you on the plane that I wanted to fight for our relationship, but once we got home I put us to the side to take care of Robin." He shook his head and buried his head in his hands.

He looked so distraught that Sam had to stop herself from comforting him. She loved him and didn't want to see him in pain. But she had needed his comfort and he hadn't been there for her. She was having a hard time getting past it.

"Sam, I told Robin this morning that she would have to start coping without me. I told her that I needed to focus on our family. I told her that I was in love with you and I needed to make you a priority."

Sam stared at him, scared to believe him. Even more scared that it may be too little too late.

"Am I too late?" Patrick asked softly, seeming to read her mind.

Sam finally met his eyes and spoke what was in her heart.

"I don't know."

Patrick nodded slowly. He got up and walked towards the door.

"I have to get to work. Meet me at the Metrocourt for dinner? Say six?"

Sam hesitated before she nodded slowly. When she heard the front door close, she finally let her tears fall. She knew this would be their last chance.

Later that night…

Sam found herself staring up at the building where she'd spent so many happy years with Jason. She didn't even know why she was here. Maybe because of the vivid dream she'd had that morning? Or her disaster of a night that had ended with her being stood up by Patrick. Whatever it was, she had been drawn here.

She walked inside and caught the elevator up to the penthouse. Sam started to knock when she remembered Jason was out of town. Shrugging, she grabbed her key and let herself in. She was pulling the key out of the lock when she looked up and gasped in shock.

Sam stood frozen in the doorway and stared at Jason. A wet, towel-clad Jason. A wet, towel-clad, tightly muscled Jason. She dropped the keys in stunned surprise. The clattering of the keys hitting the ground snapped her out of her shock. She spun around and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, God! Jason! I—I—I didn't know you were here. I—um—I just stopped by—ugh, I'm so sorry!" She stammered, wincing and trying very hard not to picture just how hot he'd looked when she'd walked in the door. She discreetly dabbed at the corner of her mouth where just a drop of drool had gathered.

Jason chuckled at Sam's nervousness. She was pretty damn cute when she was nervous.

"Relax, Sam. We're married. I'm sure you've seen it all before."

Sam bit her lip and turned around slowly.

"I guess you're right." She admitted, trying to focus on his face and not that bead of water dripping steadily down his chest and chiseled abs, before disappearing into his towel. She whipped around again.

"Yeah, no. I really need you to go get dressed now." She said with a rueful laugh.

Jason burst out laughing, a bit smug at her reaction to his near naked body. Feeling mischievous, he leaned over and grabbed some clothes.

"No problem." He said before he tossed his towel at her.

The towel landed on her head and Sam had to bite her inner cheeks to keep from laughing. A small giggle burst its way through, as she listened to him get dressed, leaving the towel on her head to be on the safe side. She tried to ignore the incredibly sexy man behind her, and her own imagination that was running wild picturing him, and started loudly humming a Taylor Swift song.

Jason laughed and pulled the towel off her head.

"T-Swizzle! I see I made you a fan too." He teased, turning her around. He brushed the hair that had fallen in her face away. He finally got a good look at her and his eyes widened. Sam was wearing a sexy purple cocktail number that showed off her curves to perfection. Her long silky hair was piled on top of her head with some of it loose in huge curls falling down her back.

"Sam…you look incredible." He said slowly. He took her hand and twirled her slowly before shaking his head.

"Damn." He whispered.

Sam blushed and looked down.

"Thank you." She said softly before walking a few steps away. She pressed her hand on her stomach and took a shaky breath. Being with Jason was dangerous. Especially right now, when things with her and Patrick had become so fragile.

"Big plans with Patrick?" Jason asked nonchalantly, though he hated the thought of Sam with Patrick.

Sam looked away and shook her head.

"Not anymore." She replied in a low voice. Jason studied her and frowned.

"Sam, what's going on with you and Patrick?"

Sam's gaze shot to his before she turned and walked over to the terrace doors, staring out the window.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Whatever you want. So, what are you doing here?" He asked casually, trying not to let her see how worried he was about her. As stunning as she looked, he could see that she hadn't been sleeping well.

To his surprise, Sam blushed furiously and avoided his eyes.

"Oh, um…well, I wanted to pick something up." She lied, embarrassment rushing through her as images of her and Jason coiled together on the bed upstairs flashed through her head. She would never admit to him that she'd had a sex dream about them.

Jason stared at Sam in curiosity. Why was she suddenly so nervous? And was she blushing?

Jason walked over to her and studied her face. Sam looked up at him uncomfortably.

"Jason, you're, uh, kind of in my personal bubble. Can you take like 5 steps back?" She said breathlessly.

Jason grinned and took a step towards her, then another one. Sam stood frozen in shock, watching him in a panic. He crowded her, standing so close his chest brushed against her face.

Ugh, she was so damn short! She thought in annoyance. She was always looking up at him, which usually she found sexy, but at that very moment, she found really uncomfortable.

God, he loved how tiny she was next to him. Jason thought in appreciation. She looked like she would just tuck right into him; a perfect fit. He always found her sexy, but at that moment, she was captivating.

"What did you need?" He asked quietly.

She stared up at him.

"What?" She asked stupidly.

Jason's grin widened and he leaned down, his face a breath's width away.

"What did you come here to get?"

Sam inhaled quickly, dizzy from his proximity.

"Nothing." She answered in a daze before her eyes widened and she burst out. "Wait! No, I was looking for something! It's just that, uh, I remembered where it is. And it's not here. So I better go." She rambled incoherently before she stumbled back and bolted away. She rounded the couch and had nearly made it to the door when Jason caught up with her.

He was laughing softly.

"Sam, wait. Why are you leaving?"

Sam groaned and covered her face with her hands briefly before glaring up at him.

"Stop it!"

Jason held up his hand in innocence, though his grin belied his guilt.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything!"

Sam's eyes narrowed.

"You're trying to make me nervous. You're using all your…" She gestured wildly up and down his body. "To make me uncomfortable so I can't think straight." She said accusingly.

Jason started laughing harder but straightened his face quickly when Sam advanced threateningly. He held his hands in front of him in defeat.

"Okay, okay. You're right. I'm sorry." He was totally unrepentant.

Sam fought her smile, but finally broke into giggles.

"Idiot." She said fondly, shaking her head. They grinned at each other stupidly for a moment. Sam basked in the happiness of the moment. This is how she wanted to feel everyday. Not this empty, sad, bitter person that she'd been lately. Something had to change. New purpose inside her, she straightened.

"Listen, I should go."

"Do you have to?" Jason asked, reluctant to let her leave.

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I have something I need to do."

Without waiting for a response, she turned to leave but stopped when Jason grabbed her hand.

"Wife, you really do look beautiful today." He said intently. He didn't know why he'd started calling her 'wife' but it had become a kind of joke between them. Now, he didn't know if he used it as a joke or a term of endearment.

She winked and gave him a cheeky grin.

"Thanks, hubby. I try!" She spun around and left, leaving behind the scent of something sweet and spicy. It was intoxicating.

Jason grinned after her, rubbing his hands together.

"She doesn't have to try hard." He scoffed, chuckling. Suddenly, something about the phrase caught his attention. He focused, trying to recall why it seemed so familiar.

 _He was sitting on the couch, smiling at Sam, his hand on her thigh. She was wearing a sexy, purple dress and she was smiling coyly at him._

 _Jason stared at her, trying to reassure her. "You know, you don't have to try so hard. You're very easy to love."_

 _Sam chuckles ruefully. "Not always."_

 _Jason shrugs off her remark. "Doesn't matter. You're the one I want to be with. Why don't you move in with me? I don't want you to question how I feel about you."_

As the memory faded away, Jason blinked his eyes rapidly. To this point, his memories had been random and weren't always in context. He never knew when they were going to come. But this time? This time he had focused and tried to remember and the memory had just come. No, his memories weren't always dependable.

He smiled slowly.

But they gave him hope. Real hope that his memories weren't lost forever.

He _was_ going to remember his life.

And then he was going to get it back.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey everyone! Update on the smut possibility. Although I have had mostly yes', I have had quite a few PM me to request I not include it. So what I'm considering is this: When I write a chapter with a love scene, the original chapter will be more conservative and then I will repost that chapter with the addition to the title i.e. Chapter 35-After Dark Version, or something like that. Those that want smut would read the after dark version, and those that don't can read the original chapter. This was something suggested to me by one of my followers and I think its a great idea and an awesome way to compromise and please both sides. I'm good either way, so I don't mind writing or not writing smut. So thanks, doll! You know who you are! :)**

 **Next, I just wanted to thank everyone again for all their support. It means so much to me. It might just be a fanfic to some, but to me it's really important, so thanks for the encouragement! Gotta say thanks to my Twitter peeps, who harass me hourly ( :p) for more chapters. They're probably the reason I post so often lol**

 **As always, please review, follow, and fave. Byeee!**

* * *

Patrick walked into the house late that night with a bouquet of roses in his hand. He looked down and froze. Sam's suitcases were by the door. He started to rush through the house when she walked in the room. She paused and stared at him.

"Sam, no. Don't do this."

Sam watched him with steady, if slightly damp eyes. Staring at him, she knew it would be so much harder than she'd thought. But it had to be done.

"This isn't working anymore. I'm moving out, Patrick. I just wanted to wait so you could say goodbye to Danny. And I thought we could tell Emma together."

"We're supposed to get married, Sam. Why are you doing this?"

"You know why."

Patrick shook his head, his stomach tight. He walked over and grabbed Sam's hand. He pulled her over to the sofa and sat with her. He kept hold of her hand when she would have pulled away and leaned close to her, speaking intently.

"Look, I know I was late for dinner…" He started when she cut him off.

"Late for dinner? Patrick, you never even showed up. You sent a message TWO hours later saying you'd been held up." She said it without anger. She was too exhausted, too numb for anger.

"Sam, I've been an ass. I know that. And I'm sorry. But I love you."

Sam nodded her head jerkily.

"I know that. And I love you."

Patrick was confused. If she loved him why was she leaving him?

"Then why are you doing this?"

Sam turned her hand in Patrick's so that she was now holding his hand. She covered his hand with her other hand. She looked into his eyes, hoping to convey the depth of her emotions.

"Patrick, I was so blessed to have had two great loves of my life. I never expected to fall in love with you. At first, you were just my friend. Someone I could turn to who understood the kind of loss I was going through. And then you were my best friend until one day I realized you had turned into someone I couldn't live without. You became one of the most important people in my life."

Patrick nodded in agreement.

"And you're one of the most important people in mine. I love you more than I ever thought possible. You're a part of me, and that's never going to change."

Sam smiled softly.

"I feel the same way, Patrick. I love you, and I know you love me. But Robin is your soulmate."

Stricken, Patrick didn't deny it. He couldn't. Sam felt a wrenching pain when he didn't deny it. Some small part of her had hoped he would.

"And Jason is yours."

Sam nodded slowly, sadly. She wouldn't lie to him. For her, it had always been Jason. It didn't take away from her love for Patrick, though.

"But he doesn't remember you, baby. Why are you walking away from us when you may not end up with Jason?"

Patrick wasn't ready to give up the life they had planned together. He had to make her see that she was making a mistake.

"I'm not walking away from you. I'm letting you go. I may never have my happy ever after with Jason, but that shouldn't stop you from going after yours. And I think we both know your happy ever after is with Robin. It always was." Her voice broke towards the end.

A tear slipped down Sam's face and she quickly brushed it away. But more tears started to stream down her face. Patrick brushed her tears away and leaned forward. He kissed her softly before pulling away slowly. He lay his forehead against hers.

She was right. And it was hurting them both more to pretend it wasn't. He wouldn't keep hurting her. He couldn't stand to see her hurt because of him.

"I need you to know you were never my second choice. You were never a placeholder for Robin. I had let her go and I truly fell in love with you."

She nodded tearfully, still clutching his shirt.

"And you were never a placeholder for me. Agreeing to marry you and build a life with you was one of the best decisions I ever made."

Patrick scrubbed his face, wiping away the tears that had escaped.

"God, this feels so tragic. We love each other. Why are we letting go of that?" His voice was tortured and thick with emotion.

Sam let out a choked sob.

"Because we both know that it's the right thing to do. We were able to fall in love so completely because we both thought that our soulmates were lost to us forever. Now that we know they're not, we can't deny that those connections run too deep, are too strong. We have to let each other go before we hurt each other even more, before our love turns wrong." She clutched his hands, speaking earnestly.

"I don't want to lose the friendship that was the foundation for this amazing love."

Patrick nodded.

"You're right. You're right. Ahh." He let out a pained groan and stood up, pulling a crying Sam to her feet.

She looked up at him through her tears.

"I know this is the right thing to do, but God, it hurts so much." She said with a break in her voice.

He pulled her close and held her while she cried. His own tears slipped silently down his face.

"We had an amazing run, didn't we?" He whispered.

She pulled back and gave him a teary smile.

"The best. Just because it didn't last doesn't mean it wasn't real."

"It was real." He agreed. He smiled at her warmly and nodded before stepping back, scrubbing the tears off his face.

"I'm gonna go say bye to Danny, okay?"

She nodded.

"I'll get Emma out here so we can tell her together."

Patrick walked to the bedroom where Danny played with his toys. He stood there watching him, immeasurable love rushing through him as he watched the child who had become a son to him. Needing a minute before he said goodbye, he looked around the room. In surprise he noted that with the exception of the furniture and the action figures Danny played with, Sam had already packed his things. It was an unexpected knife in his heart at the further proof that their life together was over.

He walked in and bent down to scoop up Danny. He sat on the edge of Danny's bed and held him close, breathing in his scent.

"Danny, I have to tell you something. Can you look at me for a minute?"

"Yes, daddy Patrick?" Danny stared up at him expectantly, his big blue eyes attentive. It broke Patrick's heart to hear Danny call him daddy. He wasn't just losing Sam. He was losing another son.

"Danny, you're going to be moving back home with mommy. So that means you won't live here with me and Emma anymore. I won't get to see you as much, but that doesn't mean I don't love you, okay?"

Danny stared at him in confusion.

"But why?"

Patrick took a deep breath. He hadn't expected this to be so hard.

"Because your Mommy and I realized we need to just be friends. But I will still come see you so we can hang out, okay buddy?"

Danny nodded and smiled. He threw his arms around Patrick and squeezed him hard. Patrick held onto him tightly, until Danny squirmed in his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Danny's head and let him go.

He stood and left the room.

"You're leaving, Sam?"

Sam turned around at the small voice. Emma stood in the doorway of the kitchen, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Emma." She opened her arms wide and Emma ran into them.

"Did you hear what your father and I were talking about?" Sam asked gently.

Emma nodded and sat back on the couch.

"You're leaving because Daddy still loves Mommy and you still love Danny's father." She sniffled miserably.

Sam nodded gently.

"That's right. We love each other, but I think you and your daddy deserve to be with your mommy and get your family back."

Emma threw herself in Sam's arms again.

"But I liked _our_ family that we made with you, me, daddy, and Danny. I don't want you to go."

Sam squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed her tears as she ran her hand down Emma's hair.

"I know, baby. But your mommy and daddy love each other very much and I know how much you've missed your mommy. Now you'll get to be with her all the time."

Emma nodded against Sam's shoulder, sniffling.

"But what about you? I love you and I don't want you to go away like mommy did before."

Sam grabbed Emma's shoulders and gently set her back. She stooped down and held Emma's eyes.

"Hey, listen. I'm not going anywhere, okay? Anytime you want to see me, just call and I'll come running. I will always be here for you, okay? Always."

Emma nodded. She started to cry and Sam pulled her back into her arms.

"I'm going to miss you, Sam."

"I'll miss you too, Emma. But I'll see you all the time, okay?"

Emma nodded and held onto Sam.

Patrick walked out of Danny's room and stopped.

Emma and Sam sat on the couch, hugging and crying.

At the sound of his entry, they pulled apart. Sam looked up, as she wiped her tears.

"Emma heard us talking before. I just explained what's going on." Sam explained. She felt hollowed out by her conversations with Emma and Patrick. It was a pain she wasn't sure would ever stop hurting.

She stood up.

"I should go."

Patrick met her eyes and nodded slowly.

She moved quickly to gather Danny, struggling to see through the tears blinding her. Hand in hand, they walked to the front door. Patrick moved quickly and grabbed her suitcases.

"I'll load these in the car for you."

She nodded and waited while he put her suitcases in the car. When he came back in he paused in front of her. She pushed up on her tip toes and kissed him softly. He deepened the kiss, holding her tightly. She pulled back slowly and cupped his face in her hands.

"Be happy, okay, adventure buddy?" She smiled through watery tears.

He brushed her hair back and laughed weakly.

"You too, Sammy. You'll always be my adventure buddy."

She looked down at her hand, where the beautiful diamond ring he'd put there shined. She ran her thumb over it softly and a single tear slid down her face. She took a shuddering breath and pulled the ring off. She grabbed his hand and put in his palm, closing his fingers around it. The pain of having his ring returned was like a fist around his heart.

Sam started to leave when Emma's broken cry stopped her.

"Don't go, Sam!" Emma ran and threw her arms around Sam's waist, crying.

Sam stooped to hug her, tears gathering in her eyes again.

"It's okay, Emma. I'll see you soon, okay. And you can call me and talk to me anytime."

Patrick gently unwound Emma's arms from around Sam's waist and pulled her into his arms. Crying, Emma turned and buried her face in his chest.

"I want Mommy! I want Mommy!" She cried brokenly.

He rubbed Emma's back and murmured that he would take her to Robin. He held her tight and watched Sam and Danny turn around and walk out of his life.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I realized that I just need to post my chapters as soon as I get done because then I feel motivated to keep writing. Otherwise, I get lazy and lose momentum. So there may be days that I post multiple chapters. So woohoo for you! LOL**

 **That being said, thanks for all the great feedback about the last chapter. I'm so happy you guys have stuck with this story and hope you continue to do so for a long time to come. This chapter is all about new beginnings and finding what was lost. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **As always, please review, fave, and follow if you're new. :)**

 **Jen**

* * *

"Why won't you just go to the penthouse?"

Sam rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently against the tile.

"Carly, are you going to give us a room or not?" Sam asked in annoyance.

Carly stared at her before throwing her hands up and turning towards the front desk.

"Ugh. Fine. Mrs. Morgan stays in our best room, free of charge. And send up a cot, and a plate of fruit. Oh, and some milk!" Carly rattled off the orders to the concierge before turning back to a smiling Sam.

"Are you hungry? I know it's late but-"

Sam laughed and stopped her. "We're fine. Thank you, Carly."

Carly stepped forward and wrapped Sam in a quick hug before leaning down and scooping Danny up into her arms.

"I still think you should stay with Jason." She said quickly. "BUT if you are sure you don't want to go, then of course you guys can stay here. I think it's a mistake not to stay at yours and Jason's home, but it's your choice. Besides it will give me a chance to see this little guy more often."

Sam shook her head as she followed Carly to the elevator.

"Who would have thought that having Jason back in our lives would bring us closer as friends."

Carly tickled Danny and walked onto the elevator. She smiled over at Sam.

"Look, I got over the whole you and Sonny thing a while ago. And I have always been the most important woman in Jason's life, even when he was involved with someone. But with you I knew from the start that it was different. And I was right. No one has ever been more important to Jason than you."

Sam stared at Carly in stunned silence.

Carly cast her a look from the corner of her eye.

"And if you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it. And rip your hair out."

Sam burst out laughing.

"You could certainly try." She teased making Carly laugh.

They arrived at the suite that Carly had set up for Sam and Danny. Once Danny was settled into Sam's bed with cartoons and a fruit plate, Carly pulled Sam to the living room and sat her on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

To Sam's surprise, she did. Her eyes welled up as she spilled the entire story. Carly listened sympathetically before putting an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"I know you're hurting right now. And I am so sorry. But I really do believe this was the right decision for all of you. And in my heart, I know that Jason will come back to us and he is going to want his wife back."

Sam wiped the tears off her face and turned to Carly.

"I hope so. But right now, I'm just really thankful that you're here. So thank you."

Carly turned and stared at Sam in horror.

"Oh dear God."

Sam looked at her in alarm.

"What? What is it?" She looked around her to see if there was something wrong. Seeing nothing she glanced up at Carly in confusion.

"Did we just become best friends?" Her voice was incredulous.

Sam cringed and shook her head.

"Calm down, Carly. Let's not get crazy."

Sam and Carly shuddered at the same time before they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Okay, I'm going to leave before this gets any weirder." Carly hurried out of the room. Sam smiled after her before turning to check on Danny.

She walked over to the bed and smiled down at her sleeping baby. As she gathered the fruit that had fallen out of the bowl, she considered moving him to his own bed. Instead, she tucked him in and brushed the hair away from his face. She could use some Danny cuddles right about now. Feeling exhausted and tense from all the crying she'd done tonight, Sam headed for a soak in the tub.

Out in the hall, Carly struggled with herself before giving in to her instincts. She dialed a number quickly.

"Hey, it's Carly. You need to get to the Metro Court. Sam needs you."

After a few minutes of conversation, Carly hung up with a smug smile and strolled down the hall.

Nearly an hour later, Sam was still soaking in the tub when a loud knock filled the air. She jumped out of the tub and wrapped herself in the first thing she grabbed; a small but fluffy towel. Glancing at a sleeping Danny as she passed, she hurried towards the door. There could only be one person coming by so late.

"Carly, I promise I don't need anything else." She said as she swung the door open. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized it was Jason standing in front of her.

"Jason! How did you know where I was?" She asked before realizing what a stupid question it was.

"Carly." She said at the same time a dazed Jason mumbled.

"Carly."

They said it at the same time. Sam shook her head and opened the door wider in invitation.

It was Jason's turn to stare at her in wide-eyed shock. She was wrapped in a towel that barely covered her, her smooth skin glistening with beads of water. Her breasts were barely covered, her legs were smooth and long, and God, that opening in the towel shifted with every breath she took. It was torture. Perfect, sexy, delicious torture. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

Sam waited for Jason to come in and when he didn't, she looked down at herself and cringed. She'd totally forgotten she was in a towel. She squeaked and put herself behind the door, pressing her head against the wood and closing her eyes in embarrassment.

"Sorry! Come in. Let me just run and put some clothes on." She said quickly, before spinning back towards the bathroom.

She had barely taken three steps when she found herself pushed back against the wall, Jason's hard body pressed against hers, his mouth swooping down to capture hers. He kissed her hungrily, his tongue tangling with hers, his hands exploring her body.

Stunned at first, Sam quickly responded to his kiss. She whimpered in pleasure, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jason gripped her bottom and boosted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, never breaking their kiss. As passions rose and their breathing became heavier they lost themselves in the moment. Jason spun her away from the wall and seemed to be carrying her somewhere. She barely registered her surroundings as she shoved her hands into his hair and wiggled closer to him, drawing a groan from Jason.

A light snore had Sam reeling back in shock. Her eyes wide, she pushed out of his arms until he lowered her back to the ground. She had forgotten where she was and who was with her. She ran a hand through her hair nervously as she stared up at Jason. Jason was breathing harshly, his eyes locked hungrily on her chest. She followed his eyes and giggled nervously as she yanked the towel back into place from where it had gathered around her waist.

"What? What's wrong?" Jason asked dazedly, desire pulsing through his body.

"We can't- Danny- um, we can't do this with Danny right here. We can't do this at all." Sam was shaken. She hadn't expected anything like this to happen, but she wasn't ready for this. She wanted Jason, she couldn't deny that, obviously. But she had just ended her relationship with Patrick. It wouldn't be fair to any of them to just jump back into bed with Jason. No matter how much she wanted to.

Jason looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, there was Danny. Sleeping peacefully, if a bit wildly splayed across the bed. Love for his son filled his heart until he felt it would burst, but he couldn't help feeling a little bitter that it wasn't him and Sam in that bed right now. He shook his head.

"I need a minute." He moved past her and went into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and shoved his head in the sink under the ice cold water. He shifted uncomfortably until he felt reasonably in control of himself.

As he stepped out, he caught a glimpse of silky smooth skin as Sam wrapped a robe around herself, the towel now hanging on the back of a chair. She looked up at him warily as she ran a comb through her long, thick hair.

He followed her out of the bedroom and sat on the couch and watched her for a moment.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just grab you and attack you like that. That's not why I came over." He apologized, embarrassed at the lack of control he had around her.

Sam shook her head and smiled softly.

"Don't. It's not like I wasn't an active participant." She said ruefully. Jason's brows raised in a mischievous look.

"Then I'm not sorry. I'm only sorry we couldn't finish what we started." He said wolfishly.

Sam bit back a grin and pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail before she walked over and sat on the couch a safe distance away.

"It would have been wrong."

Jason frowned.

"Because of Patrick?"

Sam held up her left hand wordlessly and waited.

Jason's eyes dropped to her ring finger and he stiffened in shock when he saw her ring was gone. His eyes shot up to hers in question.

"I ended things tonight. It wasn't working and we were hurting each other trying to force it. So Danny and I moved out."

"That's why you're here. Carly didn't tell me anything, only to come because you needed me." Jason reached up and grabbed her hand, linking fingers with her.

Sam smiled in gratitude both for the show of support from Carly and the comfort Jason offered.

"Can I ask what happened?" Jason said hesitatingly. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

Sam nodded.

"Of course. We both just realized that even though we loved each other, he couldn't love me the way he loved Robin." She paused and took a deep breath.

"And or the way I love you."

Jason inhaled quickly, feeling his chest tighten at her words. He couldn't describe how those words made him feel. He wasn't sure what he was feeling for her, but he knew he cared about her. Hell, maybe he loved her. The feelings he had for Sam were already a hell of a lot stronger than the ones he'd had for Elizabeth and he had thought that was love. Then again, he'd realized that everything he'd shared with Elizabeth had been a lie, so what did he know about love?

"Sam…"

She squeezed his hand and shook her head.

"No, you don't have to say anything. When I say I love you, I mean that I loved the Jason that you were. And I have feelings for the person you are now, but I don't know what they are just yet. And you can't know how you feel about me. It's all just too soon."

Jason stared at her in amazement. She'd understood, without him saying a word.

He leaned forward and caressed her face before pressing a soft, lingering kiss on her lips.

"Man, I never get tired of doing that." He said quietly, grinning before he straightened.

"Sam, I don't know how I feel about you. You're right, it is too soon to say anything yet. But I can say that I care about you, and not just as a friend. I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone that I can remember. I think you're beautiful, brave, funny, loyal, strong, proud, sexy as hell, and an amazing mother. And I know you just ended things with Patrick, and I won't rush you. But I want to spend more time with you. I want to see where this could go."

Sam stared at him, trembling a little. She took a deep breath and nodded shakily.

"I want that too."

Jason broke into a huge smile and her answering smile was just as big.

"So we're dating?" Jason asked, to make sure she understood what he wanted.

Sam laughed and nodded again.

"We're dating."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are seriously the best! I'm so excited for you to read this chapter I'm going to keep this brief. It's time to get ready for Jasam's first date! Technically, this chapter is mostly date prep, but I have Sam in this scene with a few characters I feel she should be interacting with a lot more. I hope that you guys like it! Next chapter is all about Jasam's date, so be ready!**

 **As always, please review, follow, and fave if you haven't already. Thanks!**

* * *

Sam stood in front of the mirror, smoothing her hand down her stomach. The navy blue dress with the circle skirt and boat neck bodice fit her perfectly. She grabbed the skirt and swooshed it a bit, laughing at herself. She slid her feet into the blue peep toe pumps, and admired the small white bow on the heels.

"Oh. My. God. Sam, you look adorable!" Maxie cooed as she walked over with a huge smile and sparkling blue eyes. She was, as usual, dressed to kill in a short black skater skirt with a floral pattern and a cute peachy sweater. She teetered by Sam on killer Cartulos and snatched a lipstick tube off the vanity.

"This color will look perfect with that dress." She said confidently, beaming at Sam.

"Alright. I bow to your knowledge, Maxie."

Maxie rolled her eyes.

"Duh, Sam. I am the junior fashion editor of the world's most premier fashion magazine, Crimson. And if I hadn't shown up when I did, you would have left this hotel room wearing your trademark skinny jeans and black t-shirt. Not that you don't pull it off. You have this totally badass sexy chick vibe that most people would kill for. But honestly, Sam, it is time to change it up. You can't be a badass forever, you know?" Maxie paused to take a breath and opened her mouth to go off on another tangent when Sam burst out laughing and waved her hands in the air.

"Okay, okay, okay. You're right, Maxie. And I have kind of been thinking about changing up my wardrobe. I can save the tees and jeans for my job, but I want to be a little more feminine. Maybe you can help me spruce up my wardrobe just a bit?" Sam had to admit the she felt sexy and feminine as hell right now. And not the least bit less badass, thank you very much.

Maxie's eyes lit up and she squealed. She threw her arms around Sam, and hugged her, bouncing up and down.

"Oh my God, YES! I would love to get my hands on you and dress you up like my very own fashion doll. Omigod, I can't wait. This is going to be fantastic!"

"What is?" Kristina and Molly asked simultaneously as they walked into Sam's bedroom. Maxie's screeching had gotten them curious enough to come see what was going on. Kristina scanned Sam and got a huge grin on her face.

"Damn, Sam. You look hot. Jason's not going to know what hit him. But I bet he likes it." She said provocatively, winking at Sam with a bawdy laugh.

Sam laughed and shook her head.

Molly stared at Sam with a dreamy smile.

"Sam, you look gorgeous. Jason is going to take one look at you, and fall deeply, madly in love with you all over again. Oh my gosh, this is just like a book I read once by Jane Austen. You're…" Molly's next words were muffled by the hand Kristina had just plopped over her mouth.

"Oh God, Molly, not another romance novel comparison. They're just starting to get to know each other again. This is so not about love. This is about sex." Kristina teased, wiggling her hips at Sam.

Sam laughed and ignored them as she slid her earrings in.

"Guys, can you please stop? You're making me more nervous than I already am. This is my first date with Jason." She paused. "Well, with this Jason, anyway." She made a wry face at them before she fussed with her hair some more. She had it in a stylishly messy fishtail braid that draped over her shoulder. According to Maxie, it was all the rage right now. She had to admit it looked pretty good.

"Sam, you're going to knock him dead tonight. And you're going to keep knocking him dead once I'm done revamping your wardrobe. Ugh, I wish it wasn't so late. Although, I bet I can find some things at Crimson. Oh, and I bet Freddie has some amazing finds for me. I gotta go! I need to get started right now. I have HUGE plans for you, Sam! Just you wait!" Maxie clapped quickly before heading for the door.

Sam spun around in alarm.

"Wait, Maxie! I said a little bit. Please don't go overboard." Sam was already regretting her rash suggestion that Maxie liven up her wardrobe a bit.

Kristina perked up.

"You're going shopping? For Sam? Oh, I am so in." She hurried over to Maxie, who looked her over with a squinted eye.

"You know what? You dress really cute. You are definitely coming. And who knows, maybe I'll find something for you. I'm sure Sam will cover it. She's got to be loaded being married to Jason, you know." Maxie rambled on as she linked arms with Kristina and dragged her out of the room, completely ignoring Sam's protests.

Sam looked over at Molly ruefully.

"I've made a terrible mistake, haven't I?" Molly laughed and walked over to Sam.

She stood behind Sam and stared at their reflection in the mirror. She looped her arms around Sam's waist and rested her chin on Sam's shoulder.

"Probably. But it's too late now. And anyway, you look too beautiful to have a care in the world right now, Sam. I mean it. You look stunning. You're going to take Jason's breath away."

Sam smiled at her sister's reflection and leaned her head against Molly's.

"Thanks, Molly. I can't believe how nervous I am. I actually have butterflies in my stomach." Sam placed a hand on her stomach as if to calm it.

Molly smiled in understanding.

"Sam, it would be weird if you didn't. You lost the love of your life and now he's suddenly back. Except he doesn't remember your life together. It's like this tragic piece of literature. You're about to embark on an epic journey to overcome all the obstacles and rediscover your love for each other." Molly moved to stand in front of Sam. She grabbed her hands and held them in her own.

"But here's the thing, Sam. You _will_ rediscover your love for each other. You always 're meant to be. As tragic and epic a relationship you two have had, it's practically written in the stars. Besides, you're my big sister and you're perfect. How can he help but fall in love with you all over again?"

Sam's eyes were damp as she pulled her baby sister into a huge hug.

"Thanks, Molly. I love you so much. How did you get to be so wise about love, huh?" Sam said with a smile.

Molly pulled back and laughed.

"Years and years of watching all of you crash and burn spectacularly in love." She laughed as Sam feigned offense and swatted at her.

The knock on the door had Sam suddenly frozen in fear. Molly rubbed her arm and leaned in close.

"It will be okay, Sam. You're going to take his breath away, remember? Finish getting ready, I'll let him in." She whispered before going to answer the door.

Jason stood at the door, fidgeting nervously with his tie. He didn't know why he'd let Spinelli convince him to wear a tie. The damn thing was choking him. When the door swung open, he recognized Sam's youngest sister.

"Hey, Molly. How are you?"

Molly beamed at him.

"Very well, thank you. Don't you look dashing?" She said, welcoming him in. Jason stood by the door, feeling a bit jumpy under the watchful stare of Sam's sister.

"Before Sam comes in, I want to be sure that you realize what an amazing woman my sister is and how lucky you are that you're getting another chance to be with her. Don't screw it up, don't hurt her, or I will find ways to torture you that you've never imagined. Trust me, I read a lot, I know things." Molly threatened him casually, a huge grin on her face and sincerity in her eyes. She wasn't kidding.

Jason swallowed and nodded.

"Molly, stop." Sam admonished her sister with a killing look as she hurried into the room. She stopped a few feet in front of Jason and waited for him to say something.

Jason couldn't speak. Sam stood in front of him in an ultra feminine, swirly, blue dress. She wasn't showing off a lot of skin, but despite that, she had never looked sexier. She was gorgeous and damn it, he was having trouble breathing. He reached up and loosened his tie as he stared at her, slack-jawed.

"Doesn't my sister look pretty, Jason." Molly said through her teeth, a forced smile on her face. If he screwed this up, so help her…

Jason opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He actually had to clear his throat first.

"Sorry. Yes, God yes. Sam, you look amazing. You look more than amazing. You're stunning. You took my breath away for a moment there." He said heartfeltly. Sam blushed and smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Jason. You look very handsome too." She meant it. Lord, could this man wear a suit.

They stood there smiling giddily at each other in silence.

Molly watched them, a huge grin on her face. She whipped out her phone and snuck a quick picture of them and sent it to Kristina.

 _OMG. I could die. Look how they look at each other!_

She added a heart eyes emoji and sent the message. Tucking her phone away, she moved towards them.

"Well, Danny's already set up in the room to watch movies with me so we'll be fine here. Shouldn't you guys get going?" Molly expertly ushered them out of the hotel room, grinning when she saw Jason grab Sam's hand in the hallway.

Sam tossed a huge smile at Molly over her shoulder before she followed Jason to the elevator. Jason led her out of the Metro Court, ignoring a broadly grinning Carly at the front desk. When they got outside, he had a car waiting for them.

Sam raised a brow.

"Where's the motorcycle?"

Jason chuckled self consciously.

"I figured neither of us would be dressed for riding my bike."

Sam laughed and held out her skirt.

"Yeah, that was probably a good call."

Jason opened the door for her and watched her slide in. Her skirt rose up to reveal her thighs and he grinned. He closed the door behind her and slid in on the other side. As she crossed her legs, Jason stared at the smooth expanse of skin exposed when her skirt rode up a little.

Sam smoothed her skirt down a bit and looked over at Jason, who jerked his gaze up guiltily. Sam's brow furrowed in confusion before letting it go.

"So, where are you taking me?" She asked casually, though her heart was pounding.

Jason grinned over at her.

"It's a surprise."

Sam smiled at him and looked out the window. Jason worried she would recognize their surroundings and figure out where he was taking her so he tried to distract her.

"So I was hoping you would tell me a little bit more about our life together. I think it would help me remember."

Sam looked over at him in surprise.

"But I thought talking to you about our life had never given you any memories?" She was thrilled that he wanted to know more about their lives together, but she hadn't realized he was actively trying to remember now.

Jason shrugged.

"Maybe it's different now because so much time has passed. But I'm remembering things more and more lately, and they've been triggered by things that someone said or situations that are similar to ones from my past. And I want to remember our life together, Sam. Will you help me?"

His eyes were serious and intent. Sam was speechless and fighting not to get her hopes too high.

"Of course I will, Jason."

Jason smiled at her and leaned forward. Without realizing it, she leaned towards him too. Just before their lips touched, the car jerked to a halt.

Jason pulled back, muttering under his breath about crap timing. Sam stifled a giggle as she silently agreed with him.

Jason got out of the car and came around to her side to let her out. Sam stared in surprise as she realized where he'd taken her. Tears sprung to her eyes as she turned to him. Jason was smiling softly at her, his hands in his pockets.

"You took me to Noodle Buddha?" She asked softly.

"It's kind of our place, isn't it?" He replied tenderly. He held his hand out to her.

Sam nodded and placed her hand in his and followed him into the restaurant.

Sam's nerves finally calmed. This was already an amazing night.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Jasam's first date! I must have written this like 5 times. This scene was so important to me to get right. Honestly, I'm still not completely happy with it BUT I love it anyway lol I hope you will too.**

 **I wanted to address a couple of things that some people mentioned. I'm not sure about anyone else, but I have been dying to see Sam dress more like she did when she hosted Everyday Heroes. She looked so stylish, feminine, and chic and her hair was always on point. So that's the reason for my wanting to change up her wardrobe lol**

 **Additionally, I definitely want to apologize to anyone who was mislead into reading this for Samtrick. While this was always meant to end with Jasam for me, I loved Samtrick and wanted to included them, at least in the beginning. We are now 36 chapters in and Samtrick only ended their relationship a few chapters ago, which is why I've left Jasamtrick in the title, but I'm sorry if it bothers anyone or you feel tricked :) I still plan some Samtrick scenes, but as friends.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Jason led Sam into the Noodle Buddha, where Robert was waiting for them. He greeted them with a wide smile. Sam looked around, surprised to find the usually busy restaurant empty.

Robert shook Jason's hand and wrapped Sam in a big hug as they greeted each other.

"Welcome Jason, welcome Sam. I have your table ready, if you'll follow me."

He led them out into the garden, to a beautifully set table right below the arch where she and Jason had exchanged vows. Sam studied it with pleasure but also a little surprise.

Robert seemed to understand her confusion.

"When Jason called me and explained what had happened to him and told me he was bringing you hear for your first official date since his return, I wanted to do something special. So my grandparents and I closed the restaurant to other guests and arranged this."

He gestured to the table and the lanterns that hung in the air. Sam smiled and hugged Robert again, thanking him. Jason held Sam's seat out for her as she slid into it. He sat across from her and stared at her, stirred by how beautiful she looked in the candlelight. They gave their orders to Robert and then fell into silence when he left.

Sam felt unexplainably shy. Being here with Jason again was so special but she was feeling a bit overcome. Memories of their wedding and coming here to let him go after all those years flashed through her mind. She placed her linked hands on the table and worried them as she struggled to calm her nerves.

Jason reached over and placed a hand over hers. Sam looked up in question.

"Hey, is this okay? Should I have taken you somewhere else?" He was worried about the look in her eyes. He had thought this would be a nice surprise, but she seemed apprehensive now.

Sam hurried to reassure him.

"No, of course not. This is perfect. I'm just…well to be honest, I'm kind of nervous being back with you. It brings back so many happy memories that I'm scared I'm going to push you too hard to remember them too." Sam bit her lip while she confessed what was really bothering her.

Jason sighed in relief.

"Don't be. I want to remember, probably even more than you want me to remember. Let's just see what happens, okay?"

Sam nodded. Just then, Robert reappeared with a small gift bag in his hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, however my grandmother insisted that we commemorate the evening with a gift. She's been ill so she isn't up to making the trip to come see you, but she wanted you to know she's thinking of you both."

He placed the bag on the table. Sam reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your grandmother. Will she be okay?" Sam genuinely cared about this family. They had gone above and beyond to make their wedding special. She could never thank them enough.

Robert smiled.

"My grandmother is very strong. She simply takes on too much and needs to rest."

Sam smiled in relief.

"Well, let her know that I'm praying for her speedy recovery and whenever she's up for a visit, I'd love to stop by."

Robert smiled and thanked her. He gestured to the present. Sam looked at Jason to tell him to open it but paused when she saw how intently he was watching her. She tilted her head in question.

She was incredible. She cared so fiercely about the people in her life, that he was a bit in awe of her. When he saw her questioning look, he smiled at her and shook his head.

"You open it."

Studying him for a moment longer, she reached over and brought the bag to her. She set aside the tissue paper and peeked inside. What she saw made her gasp. Tears welled in her eyes as she reached in and pulled out matching figurines. She thought that she'd never see them again after she left them in the garden.

"The Phoenix and the Dragon." Jason said slowly, staring at the figurines.

 _Jason and Sam stood under the arch, holding hands and beaming at each other with love and happiness. Robert stood in front of them._

 _"Jason, you stand beneath the symbol of the dragon. Sam, you stand beneath the symbol of the phoenix. For the union between a bride and a groom is the union between phoenix and the dragon. The dragon, the symbol of strength, can scare off evil spirits, protect the innocent, bless those around him with safety, and bring wealth to those who hold his emblem. The phoenix, goddess of all winged creatures, harvests luck, success, and prosperity. She can turn bad luck into good. Together, the phoenix and the dragon are the ultimate sign of yin and yang. Male, female. Strength and beauty. Alone, they bring happiness, but together, they bring double happiness. Do you have rings to share?"_

 _He waited as Sam and Jason both turned to look at him and answered._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Yes."_

 _They twisted and looked at each other in surprise._

 _"Well, um, Maxie got the inscriptions wrong on our rings." She explained, quickly wiping away the tears that had fallen during their vows._

 _Jason was overcome with emotion and was eager to share the gift his grandfather had given them. He dug in his pocket and pulled out the ring, holding it out with both hands. He took a deep breath._

 _"This is, uh...my grandmother's ring. She wore it for over 50 years. Through it all they loved each other. My grandfather gave it to me...to give to you." His voice shook with emotion, his eyes damp._

 _Sam took a deep breath, struggling to contain her tears. Nothing could have been more precious. She held out her hand and Jason slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit, as if it had been meant to be worn by her._

 _Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out her own surprise. She also held it out to Jason with both hands._

 _"Wow. Ohh...ok, um...your mother gave me this ring, and it was your father's. And she said that he would want you to have it, and their love lasted a lifetime. And so...oh, so will ours." She slid the ring on his finger as she said the last line._

 _Jason struggled not to lose his composure, closing his eyes against the rush of both love and pain at the thought of his father. Knowing his mother had thought to give this to Sam for him filled him with love. He felt surrounded by his family in spirit as he married his soulmate on the most important day of his life._

 _They stared at each other tenderly._

 _Robert spoke._

 _"Do you, Samantha McCall, take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"_

 _"Yes, I do." Sam answered with a teary laugh. Jason smiled at her, thinking he had never seen anything or anyone more beautiful than his wife smiling up at him on their wedding day._

 _Robert continued._

 _"Do you, Jason Morgan, take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?_

 _"I do." Jason answered simply but sincerely._

 _Mrs. Yi stooped over to grab to glasses of wine wrapped with red ribbon. She hurried over with the glasses and handed them to Jason and Sam. She guided their hands and spoke quickly in Chinese, as Sam and Jason looked at her and each other in confusion._

 _Robert translated._

 _"Red is the color of happiness. Tonight you are joined in happiness. Drink of the wine and the honey and your life will be sweet and rich."_

 _Jason and Sam smiled at each other and sipped the wine. Mrs. Yi walked over and took the glasses from them. She smiled at them and said something in Chinese._

 _Robert spoke again._

 _"From this moment forward, you are one world. Earth, water, air, and fire together, for all eternity. I now pronounce you husband and wife. I think you know the next thing."_

 _Sam and Jason smiled at each other and Jason reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. Jason leaned down and with a choked sob, Sam reached up and pulled him down to her for a deep and tender kiss._

"Jason? Jason, are you okay?" Sam asked anxiously. Jason had gone still, staring down at the figurines.

Jason looked up at her with so much emotion in his eyes it took her breath away.

"I remembered our wedding." His voice shook, as he struggled to separate how he felt now and the echoes of feelings he'd had that day. They were too closely entwined though, and his emotions were running rampant.

Sam inhaled quickly, tears springing to her eyes.

"Oh my God." She whispered, staring at him. He was still staring at her, still struggling to rein in his emotions so he could speak.

Sam reached out and grabbed his hands.

"Jason, please. Tell me what you remember." She entreated, needing desperately to hear what he remembered.

Jason swallowed and finally spoke. He described exactly what he remembered, holding Sam's hands across the table. Sam cried silently as he spoke.

She pulled a hand away to scrub at her tears.

"Do you remember anything before or after our vows?" She asked curiously, her voice still thick with emotion.

Jason shook his head. Sam nodded in understanding, a bit calmer.

"So these memories hit you, but completely out of context? Gosh, Jason that must be so hard to process and really confusing. I'm so sorry you're struggling with this." Sam squeezed his hands in compassion.

Once again, Jason found himself in awe of Sam. More than that, he found himself suddenly desperate to learn everything about their past in the hopes he'd finally get all his memories back.

He leaned forward intently.

"Tell me about our life. Tell me everything."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Oh my gosh, thank you SO much for the amazing reviews for the last chapter! I have to admit, I was so nervous about posting it because I really wanted it to be perfect. I'm really happy you liked it so much. At least so far, lol. I have the date spread out over a couple of more chapters since I have them going over a lot of information. I know no one likes exposition on soaps, at least not as much as GH does sometimes, BUT I felt it was necessary. So I have them talking about their history a lot. I really wanted to see this onscreen. Jason asking Sam about their life together. It never really made sense to me that he would show so little interest. So if you don't want to hear them discussing it, you may want to skip the next couple of chapters. But they share some really important moments in my opinion, so if you can, stick with it. :D**

 **Anyway, it was also really important that Sam be honest with Jason. I want to show how different Sam is from Elizabeth. So there's some heavy stuff in the next couple chapters. And heads up, these chapters are probably a lot longer than usual because they're covering so much info. This chapter was originally like 6000 words and when I saw it I was like holy crap! lol So I split it between this and the next chapter. I think I got the details of their history right, but if I didn't, please don't hesitate to correct me. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jen**

* * *

"Tell me about our life. Tell me everything." Jason was leaning towards her intently. Sam laughed, thinking he was joking.

Jason leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm serious, Sam. Tell me about how we met, how we fell in love, and our entire history. From everything I've heard and everything I know about you now, our life must have been pretty perfect."

Sam stifled an uncomfortable laugh, shaking her head quickly.

"Not hardly." She admitted, before buying some time by taking a sip of wine. Jason picked up the bottle of beer in front of him and swallowed some, waiting for her to start.

Sam thought about what to tell him and decided to start at the beginning.

"When you and I met, I was involved with Sonny. He and Carly were separated and we began an affair. He told me his marriage was over and I fell in love with him. You and I?" She gestured between them.

"We didn't like each other." She laughed at his surprised expression.

"Well, Carly still loved Sonny and Michael was miserable with his parents being separated so you wanted them back together. But even then, you never made me feel bad about myself. That's not who you were. You never judged people. You always let them make their own decisions, no matter what you thought about it."

Jason nodded, absorbed in the story of their life. He had to admit, he was surprised that he would have gotten together with his best friend's ex. That had to violate some kind of bro code or something.

"So how did we end up together?" He asked before taking a bite of food. Sam swallowed her food before continuing.

"Well, the inevitable happened. Sonny realized he still loved Carly and wanted her back. But by then I was pregnant. And to keep the peace between Carly and Sonny, you took responsibility and claimed to be the father. Sonny went along with it because he could have his family but still be near his child. I moved in with you, and we pretended to be having a child together."

Jason shook his head.

"That seems pretty deceitful. I always got the impression from everyone that I never lied."

Sam nodded quickly.

"And you really didn't. You didn't see any point in lying because it always comes out. But you would lie to protect your loved ones, and you loved Carly and Michael."

Jason nodded his head, thinking about what she said. He liked to think he was a pretty honest guy now, but he knew he would lie to protect the people he loved.

"So that's when we fell in love. When we were pretending to be a couple?"

Sam laughed and shook her head again.

"Nope. We didn't pretend to be a couple, just that we had a one night stand. Carly hated me for sleeping with you almost as much as for being with Sonny. God, she made my life hell." Sam shook her head, remembering the judgment, anxiety, stress, and pain of the situation. And also the one bright spot in all of it. Her baby girl.

"You know, I never wanted children. The way I was raised, I knew I wouldn't be a good mom. Hell, I wasn't really even a good person. I was terrified. But I loved Sonny, and I really thought he would see that I was the one he loved." She rolled her eyes at her younger self. So oblivious to what was right in front of her.

"But he didn't. And I was miserable. So I took off and when you found me, I pretended that I had lost the baby."

She looked at him again and pleaded with her eyes for him to understand.

"I know it was horrible and wrong but I just couldn't be in that position anymore. But you, you didn't judge me or blame me. You stayed with me and promised to help me get settled somewhere. You told me to get some rest and then you stood watch over me. That was the night I realized that I was safe with you."

 _Jason stood looking out the windows on the door of the restaurant he and Sam were taking refuge in. Sam sat with her legs resting on a separate chair, staring off in the distance._

 _"I just figured it out." She said without looking at him. Jason turned his head in question._

 _"What?"_

 _"Why I sleep so much better at your apartment. Because you make me feel safe." She turned her ahead away and fell silent._

 _Jason stared at her for a moment, unable or unwilling to define what that meant to him. He closed his eyes against the guilt threatening to overtake him. He had handled everything wrong and now Sam had lost her baby and Sonny would never forgive him. He didn't answer her. He just faced the windows again and looked out into the night._

Sam didn't notice that Jason had stopped asking questions. She was lost in the story of their beginning.

"And so I stayed with you. And little by little we became friends. You saved me from someone from my past and you saved me when Carly found the skeletons in my closet." She rolled her eyes when she remembered how hard Carly had tried to prove how unworthy Sam was.

Jason decided to wait to tell her about his memory in favor of getting more details.

"Someone from your past?"

Sam nodded.

"An abusive ex-boyfriend who went to jail when I testified against him. He got out and was obsessed with me. He tried to kidnap me, he slapped me around, and threatened to kill my baby. You stopped him and saved me." She remembered how scared she'd been, and how desperate to hide the uglier side of her past. Nico had known things about her that she hadn't wanted anyone to ever know. Of course it all came out in the end.

Jason's blood boiled at the thought of someone hurting her.

"Good." He growled fiercely. Sam smiled and ate some more food.

"So what about those skeletons?"

"I was wanted for the murder of my mother." She said, almost choking on her wine when Jason's jaw dropped.

"I wasn't guilty." She hurried to assure him. "It's a long story, but basically I was protecting my older brother. He'd accidentally set the fire that killed my mother. He had special needs, and didn't even realize what happened. I couldn't see him be punished, so when they accused me, I just took Danny and ran."

Jason had about a million questions, but hearing their son's name made him stop and smile.

"So our son's named after your big brother?"

Sam nodded sadly, her eyes growing teary.

"My brother was the sweetest boy ever. He died in 2006 during an encephalitis outbreak in town. I had taken care of him for as long as I remembered and you helped me protect him when Carly exposed my secret. I think that's when I started to look at you differently. You were so kind and understanding. You protected me and believed in me when no one else did."

Jason reached out and grabbed her free hand. She was wiping away a stray tear with the other.

"I'm sorry to hear he passed away. But your mother? I thought Alexis was your mother."

She paused before letting out a teary laugh.

"Wow. Okay, that's a long story. We'll come back to that." She promised, before continuing with her earlier story.

"Anyway, I started to realize that I really did want my baby. And then I realized that I really wanted you to help me raise my little girl. Even though there was a lot of fighting with Sonny over who would be this little girl's father, I was convinced you were the best choice."

Sam paused and took a shaky breath. She had been okay up to this point. But even after all these years, remembering the loss of her daughter was overwhelming enough to leave her breathless with pain.

Jason could see the pain in her eyes and regretted making her relive it. He could guess now what happened.

"And then the choice was taken away from me. My daughter was stillborn." Sam stood up and walked a few feet away, tears sliding steadily down her face now.

"We named her Lila after your grandmother." She whispered.

"I can't explain to you the devastation I felt. After those first months of not wanting her, by the end of my pregnancy, I wanted her more than anything in the world. Losing her was like losing a piece of me. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't sleep. I was lost."

Jason's arms wrapped around her from behind. Sam turned into his arms and laid her head against his chest, letting his warmth take away the cold that had seeped into her at the memory of losing her daughter.

"Sam, I am so sorry. I never should have made you relive that." Jason cursed himself for pushing her. He could see she was still grieving and always would.

Sam leaned back and looked at him. She smiled through teary eyes and caressed his cheek.

"It's okay. It's been a while since I went back there, so it hit me hard. I go to her grave every year on the anniversary of her death, or whenever I want to talk to her. I've never forgotten her." Her voice was fierce.

Jason pulled her back against him and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Of course not. She was a part of you. She'll always be a part of you." He assured her. They stood like that for a little while longer. They walked over to a bench and sat in silence, their food forgotten. Some time had passed when Sam started talking again.

She told him about their life together; the adventures, the drama, the pain. She left nothing out. When she explained how she was shot running into his arms, Jason paled. He stared at her in denial, not wanting to believe how close she had come to dying because of him. But when she told him that he had ended things with her when she woke up, he was flabbergasted.

"I broke up with you while you were in the hospital recovering from a near mortal wound you got just by standing next to me?" He asked in disbelief.

Sam nodded slowly, unsure if he was going to agree with his old decision or not. She was surprised by his next answer.

"Wow. What a dick move." He muttered. Sam burst out laughing. She laughed until she was bent over gasping for breath. When she finally straightened, she had to wipe away tears.

"Yeah, it really was." She agreed finally.

Jason watched her with an indulgent smile. He shook his head and reached out to lift her chin.

"Seriously though, I'm sorry I did that to you. I should have stayed by you."

Sam smiled.

"It was a long time ago. But it led to a horrible mistake on my part, and a blessing on yours. After the fact, at least." She added wryly.

Jason lifted a brow and waited for her to finish.

"I slept with someone I shouldn't have. I was devastated and hurt and angry because you kept pushing me away. I wanted to hurt you and I wanted to hurt myself. You saw us and ended up sleeping with Elizabeth. And she ended up pregnant with Jake. So even though it caused a lot of pain and suffering for us at the time, it was a blessing because you ended up with Jake."

Sam smiled at him, knowing that what she was saying was true. With the passing of time, she was able to look back now and see that things had happened the way they had for a reason.

Jason lifted his head back and stared up at the stars. He was thankful for Jake, obviously. But he regretted hurting her the way he had back then. He turned to look at her.

"How did we find our way back to each other?"

Sam smiled.

"Our love was too strong. We forgave each other and got back together."

Jason smiled at her.

"And we've been together ever since?"

Sam cringed, not looking forward to telling him the next chapter of their story.

"No. Elizabeth lied and told you that you weren't the father of her child, her husband was."

Jason sat up straight and stared at her.

"Wait. Elizabeth was married when we slept together?" He didn't know why that shocked him so much. He guessed he didn't like to think of himself as someone who would so casually participate in the breaking of vows. He wasn't so surprised to learn Liz had lied about the paternity.

Sam shrugged.

"To be fair, she had just found out Lucky was cheating on her and had become addicted to pain killers. She thought her marriage was over. But when he found out she was pregnant, he got the help he needed so he could be a good father."

Jason felt a little better knowing he hadn't destroyed a happy home, at least.

Sam took a deep breath and plowed on.

"When Liz finally admitted you were the father, you lied to me about it. But I knew the truth because I overheard her tell you. I don't know why I didn't just confront you, but I didn't. Instead, I let the anger, and hurt, and betrayal eat me up inside. And the jealousy, because I _was_ jealous. She was giving you the child I could never give you. Well, at that point, anyway."

Jason watched her detail how he had once again hurt her. He was getting pretty disgusted with himself. Is that all he ever did?

Sam turned towards him with a serious face. He studied her in curiosity. Whatever she was about to say was clearly making her nervous.

"Jason, I'm going to tell you something that I am not proud of. In fact, it is something that I will always be ashamed of and is probably one of the biggest regrets of my life. Please know that I acted out of pain and hurt and I wasn't thinking clearly. That person is not who I am today. I have grown and matured and I'm a better person. Please try to remember that after I tell you what I did."

Jason sat up straight. He felt like he needed to brace himself for what was coming next after that brutal introduction.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Just a quick note: Because I split these chapters in two, I wanted to post them one and the other so that it doesn't lose momentum. So enjoy! And thanks for the support on the last chapter! :)**

 **Jen**

* * *

Sam felt a little sick to her stomach. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell him this but she didn't want to lie to him.

"Look, I really hate having to talk about this. But if we're going to start over, I can't do that until you know the worst thing I've ever done."

She took another deep breath. She could do this. No matter what the outcome.

"A little after Jake was born, we broke up and you ended up with Elizabeth. I was devastated but I was also furious. I wanted to show her that she would never fit into your lifestyle the way I did. So I hired two men to use fake guns and scare her and the boys. Except they brought real guns. I was there though, and I scared them away. Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking, I guess."

Sam couldn't look at him as she rushed through the next part.

"That's not the worst thing I did, though. One day while Elizabeth was at the park with the boys, she turned her back on Jake for just a moment and a woman came by and kidnapped him. And I saw it happen. I didn't stop her, and I didn't say anything. It wasn't until you figured it out a few weeks later that you got him back. And we broke up."

Jason stared at her in horror. He couldn't reconcile the Sam he knew with a person who would do the things she'd just described. He was speechless as he tried to work through what kind of pain she must have been in to do something so completely out of character.

Sam assumed from the look on his face that he was disgusted with her. She stood up and turned to face him, terrified she would lose him again but this time because of her own selfish actions.

"Please understand, Jason. I wasn't in my right mind. I was hurt and angry and jealous. I don't know. Maybe I had, like, a mini breakdown. I know there's no excuse and I know how wrong and cruel and horrible that was. I am so sorry. I tried everything I could to make it up to you and Elizabeth but-"

Sam stopped. As awful as it still made her feel, she couldn't spend the rest of her life apologizing for it. She wasn't the same person anymore. She stared down at the ground, unsure if she should just call a cab and leave.

Suddenly, she found herself in Jason's arms, her face pressed into his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down her back and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you so much that you lost yourself. I won't say that what you did wasn't cruel and selfish but it wasn't unforgivable. Not to me. We got Jake back and he's okay. And I know who you are today. And I know you would never have done something like that if you hadn't completely lost your way after all my lies and secrets. So I share part of the blame for the part I played."

Sam stared up at him in total shock before she burst into tears. Jason stared at her in surprise as she sobbed all over his shirt. He'd thought she'd be relieved to know he didn't look at her any differently now. He still thought she was amazing. In fact, he thought more of her. Anyone who could come back from something like that a better and stronger person was inspiring.

"Sam?" He was almost scared to ask her what was wrong.

She shook her head, unable to speak. So he just held her until she finally seemed to calm down.

She stepped back and looked up at him with reddened, damp eyes.

"Jason, you can't know what that means to me. It's been nearly a decade since it happened, but no one has ever tried to understand my side of things or shown me any compassion about it. Not that I think I deserve it, but the fact that you do is—I just—I can't—"Sam became choked up again and had to stop.

Jason reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. He leaned down and forced her to look at him. His voice was sincere and tender when he spoke.

"Sam, you believed in me when all anyone knew about me was that I held you at gunpoint and used you as a shield to help free a criminal mastermind. Or that I planted a bomb on a ship full of people. With all that, you defended me and helped me. And you've done it over and over again in the past year. How could I not see the best in you, when all you've ever done is see the best in me?"

Sam couldn't help herself. She pushed up on her toes and brushed her lips against his. Jason deepened the kiss and they stood there, locked in each other's arms.

Eventually, they pulled back and stared at each other sweetly. Jason took her by the hand and led her back to the bench. He put a hand behind her and turned towards her.

"Are you up to telling me more?" Jason asked tentatively.

Sam hesitated before answering. Reliving so of their history, much of it painful, had taken a toll on her. She wanted Jason to remember their life together, the good and the bad. But she didn't think she could do it anymore tonight.

She looked up at Jason apologetically.

"Actually, would it be okay if we picked this up another time? I'd still like to talk about our life, but maybe just take a break on the heavy stuff that came next."

Jason hid his disappointment. He reached out to play with the ends of her hair, rubbing the silky strands between his fingers.

"I understand. But just because our walk down memory lane is over doesn't mean our date is, does it?"

Sam laughed and shook her head slowly.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

They went back to their table and ordered dessert, even though they'd barely eaten dinner.

Jason told Sam about his days looking for Helena. Sam laughed as he described his renewed friendship with Spinelli. She regaled him with stories of how they'd first met Spinelli and some of their adventures together.

Jason guffawed as she listed the many nicknames Spinelli had for the people of Port Charles.

Sam ticked them off on her fingers as she ran through the ones she'd remembered.

"So I was the Goddess, the Bodacious One, and Fair Samantha. You were Stone Cold, obviously. Umm, Carly was the Valkyrie, your ex Brenda was the Divine One, Maxie is Maximista, and Sonny is the Godfather or Mister Sir." She giggled as she named them.

"Mister Sir?" Jason choked out before laughing uproariously.

"I bet Sonny loves that!" He crowed. Sam laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, not so much. I mean, they're friends now but back then? Oh my god, Sonny couldn't stand to be around him. I mean, I don't know. I liked him as soon as I met him. He was sweet and kind of goofy, but there was just something about him. And once I got to know him, I knew I was right. He is smart, sweet, loyal, devoted, and a fierce ally. He can be an acquired taste for some because of how he acts or talks, but truly, to know Spinelli is to love him." She smiled with affection for her dear friend.

Jason grinned.

"You're right. He irritated me at first, but now I'm grateful for his friendship."

Their talk shifted to Danny. They talked about his upcoming little league game this weekend. Jason was so excited to see him. He planned to ask Elizabeth if Jake could join him if Sam didn't mind. Sam encouraged it since she wanted the boys to be close anyway.

Sam was laughing as she pulled out her phone to make sure no one had called about Danny. No calls, just a few texts from Molly relating funny anecdotes about her night with Danny. Sam's eyes widened when she realized how late it was. They'd been on their date for nearly 5 hours!

Reluctantly, Sam called an end to the night.

"Jason, thank you so much for tonight. It was amazing and perfect."

"No, thank you. Thank you for coming out with me and filling me in on some of our history. But really, thank you for being honest with me. You could have glossed over some of that but you were honest. I can't tell you what that means to me."

He walked around the table and pulled out her chair. Jason left money on the table to cover the food and tip, while Sam scooped up the gift bag holding their figurines. Placing his hand at the small of her back, they walked out to the waiting car.

They were silent on the ride back to the Metro Court. Sam lay with her head on Jason's shoulder, their hands entwined. He walked her up to her room and stopped outside the door.

She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"I had a wonderful time, Jason. Thank you."

Jason played with her hair. He was starting to love that.

"I did too. I want to do it again." He looked at her intently.

Sam's smile widened.

"How about you come over tomorrow night and we can have a little movie time with Danny and then a late dinner here?" Sam asked.

"You're on." Jason replied, tugging her lightly by her hair to pull her forward. Sam tilted her face up, knowing what was coming and so ready for it.

Jason leaned down and kissed Sam on her forehead. Then her cheek. Her other cheek. And finally, her lips. It was tender and sweet and neither of them wanted it to end.

Jason watched as she entered the room before he walked down the hall towards the elevator. Once Jason was gone, someone stepped out from the shadows and stared intently at Sam's closed door.

"Soon, Samantha. Very soon." Helena said in an ominous voice.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I am so lucky to have such awesome followers. You guys always say the sweetest stuff. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Also, I wanted to remind you guys that I didn't kill Helena in my fic, so that's why she's still lurking around. She escaped, remember? LOL That's it for now. Have fun with Jasam's next date!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jen**

* * *

Sam rushed after a naked Danny, who was giggling maniacally as he bounded through the hotel room. Sam couldn't help but laugh. He brought so much light to her life. He had been her saving grace when Jason had passed and he still was. Her love for him had seen her through her darkest times.

Sam paused, out of breath as Danny grinned at her from across the room. Sam looked dejectedly at the floor.

"Oh man, I don't think I'll ever catch Danny. He's just too fast and Mommy is too slow." She said sadly, shaking her head. She peeked up and saw Danny inching forward. She smirked before schooling her features back into a disappointed frown.

She walked slowly forward, swinging her arms back and forth, seemingly melancholy.

"I guess I'll just give up." She said slowly, easing closer to Danny. Danny watched her warily. Sam averted her eyes so he wouldn't be suspicious of her and Danny seemed to let down his guard. With a loud whoop, Sam leaped forward and scooped Danny up. Danny laughed uproariously, wiggling in her arms. Sam covered his face with kisses, laughing with him.

Jason stood in the doorway, watching Sam with Danny. Every time he was with Sam, he saw a new side of her, each one better than the last. He'd seen her with Danny before, of course but not intimately like this. He had to remember to thank Carly for convincing him to surprise Sam by using a keycard.

Sam turned with Danny in her arms and squeaked when she saw Jason standing in the doorway. He held his hands up in front of him, a small gift bag in one hand.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just me. Carly gave me a key. She said you wouldn't mind." He laughed when he saw a naked Danny trying to wriggle out of Sam's arms.

Sam let Danny slide down out of her arms and placed a hand against her pounding heart.

"Sorry, you scared the sh-" Sam's eyes slid down to Danny and she adjusted her words with a rueful grin. "You scared me to death. But of course I don't mind. Sorry, we're not quite ready yet. Danny's a little over excited about spending time with his daddy."

Sam ran a self-conscious hand over her hair, which was in a messy top knot on top of her head. She was still wearing her tank top and pajama shorts.

Danny ran straight towards Jason with a huge grin on his face. Jason swung him up into his arms and rained kisses down on his face.

"Hey buddy, I missed you." Jason said, grinning at his baby boy. Danny placed a hand on his father's face.

"I missed you, too, Daddy. We watch a movie together."

Jason nodded. "That's right, buddy. You, me, and Mommy are going to watch How to Train a Dragon 2. But first, we need to get you dressed." Jason said, tickling a cackling Danny.

Sam watched them with a smile. Jason grinned at her and walked towards Danny's room with a delighted Danny slung over his shoulder. As he passed Sam, he leaned over.

"You? You keep on exactly what you're wearing. Don't change a thing." He whispered before jiggling his eyebrows up and down. Sam laughed and nodded. He moved towards the room, dropping the gift bag on the table. She pulled her hair out of the band and ran her fingers through it quickly.

She set up the movie and smiled when she heard Jason and Danny laughing together. Tears stung her eyes as she thought of all the times she'd wished for Danny to have moments like this with his father. And now he was getting them. It was so much better than her dreams.

Danny ran out of the room, with Jason trailing behind him. Danny was wearing his Minions footie pajamas. Sam held up a bowl of popcorn and some bottles of water for her and Jason, and a cup of juice for Danny. They sat on the couch with Danny between them and watched the movie.

At some point in the movie, Jason stretched his arm out over the back of the couch and began to play with Sam's hair. She peeked over at him, but he didn't seem to be making a move. It looked like it was just a natural thing for him to do. She grinned and kept watching the movie. He teased her when she cried, convincing Danny to let him sit in the middle so he can make Mommy feel better.

Danny crawled into Jason's lap and Jason scooted closer to Sam. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest and slung her arm across his waist, hugging Danny at the same time, and they spent the rest of the movie wrapped together like that.

When the movie ended, Sam sat up. Jason grinned and looked down at Danny, who had fallen asleep. When Sam moved to take him, Jason shifted him away.

"Do you mind if I do it?" He asked in a low whisper. Sam shook her head, and Jason carried Danny to his bed. Sam straightened up the living room, which was now littered with popcorn bowls, and glasses.

She was washing the last glass when arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She grinned when Jason rested his chin on her shoulder and tilted his head to look at her.

"Did I tell you that you look smoking hot in your pajamas?" He asked charmingly.

Sam laughed and turned in his arms, leaning back on the counter. She shook her head slowly.

Jason frowned in mock outrage.

"Well, that's unacceptable! I need to make things right!" He insisted before bending down and tossing Sam over his shoulder. She burst out laughing, struggling to get loose.

"Jason! Put me down, you idiot!" She managed to get out between giggles. The breath rushed out of her when she found herself dropped on her back onto the couch. Her laughter died when Jason leaned over her, a serious look on his face.

"You look incredible tonight. You don't have to wear makeup or get dressed up to look beautiful to me." He stared down at Sam, her hair flared out on the sofa, staring up at him with her big, brown eyes. "You're so damn beautiful."

Sam's breath caught. She reached up and tangled her fingers in the hair at Jason's nape. She tugged softly until he lowered his head. She lifted herself up enough to meet him for a tender, quiet kiss. It wasn't long before that changed and they found themselves locked in a passionate embrace.

Sam knew she should stop this before things went any further. She wasn't ready to take this next step with Jason, no matter how much she wanted to. But even knowing that she wasn't ready, she couldn't make herself pull away from this kiss.

Just another minute, she told herself as Jason's mouth slid down to her neck. She arched against him when he climbed onto the couch and lowered his body onto hers, pulling a leg up to wrap around his waist. One more minute and then she'd do the right thing, she thought. And then she stopped thinking and lost herself in his embrace.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Sam jerked up suddenly and a surprised Jason was pitched off the couch and onto the ground. Sam clapped her hands to her mouth as she stared at Jason, who lay on his back with a bemused expression.

"I'm…sorry…I…" Sam couldn't speak as she fought to smother her laughter. She finally gave in and laughed hysterically and she stepped over him and rushed to check on Danny.

When she came back a few minutes later, Jason was sitting on the couch, running his hands through his hair. She sat on the armchair across from him. He raised a questioning brow at her.

"Danny had a bad dream, but he's fine." She assured a worried Jason. Yeah, I think it's best if I don't sit too close to you." She laughed. Jason's expression turned smug.

Jason's pulse was still racing, and he knew if he kept staring at Sam, it would just get worse. Her remark made him feel better. At least he wasn't the only one having trouble controlling his urges around her. Didn't seem like she had that much more control around him.

"Maybe I should go. Danny's game is tomorrow morning and I don't want to oversleep and miss it." He suggested reasonably. He'd much rather toss her over his shoulder and spend the night with her, but he knew it was too soon for them both.

Sam couldn't deny she was a bit disappointed. She knew it was too soon, but if Jason had tried to take her to bed, she wouldn't have resisted him. She wouldn't have been able to.

"You're right. It is getting pretty late. Is Jake going to join us? She asked. Jason's face turned dark.

"No. Elizabeth won't let me see him until we 'talk out our problems.' And I told her we don't have problems. We don't have anything anymore. Anyway, I'd rather not talk about it." He looked away, trying not to let thoughts of that earlier conversation with Liz cast a shadow on the night he'd just shared with his family.

Sam bit her tongue when part of her wanted to ask more questions. She nodded and stood up with Jason. He helped her finish cleaning up before heading out. Just before her left, he spun around.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You left the gift bag from Mrs. Yi in the car last night."

Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh, thank God you found it! I was looking all over for it today." She shook her head and moved to the table quickly. She scooped out the figurines, and studying them for a moment, she smiled.

She walked over and handed Jason the dragon figurine. Jason stared down at the dragon in her hand and reached out slowly to grab it. He looked down at it.

 _Jason held Sam in his arms. He suddenly remembered something._

 _"Actually, I got something for you." He walked away towards the desk. Sam spun around in pleased surprise._

 _"A gift?"_

 _Jason reached in and picked up a small gift wrapped box._

 _"Yeah, it's, you know, just something small. There you go." He waited for her to take off the lid and remove the tissue paper. Anticipating her reaction, he grinned._

 _"And?"_

 _Sam chuckled, touched as she held the figurine in her hand. She grinned up at him._

 _"It's a phoenix. Wow."_

 _Jason nodded and smiled._

 _"Yeah, I-I was thinking about what Robert Yi said when we got married-how, you know, the phoenix is the goddess of all creatures, but she can turn bad luck into good. And that's you." He said tenderly, staring at his beautiful wife. They would make it because they loved each other. They'd get past this and things would be perfect again. He would make sure of it, he promised himself fiercely._

 _Sam smiled with pleasure._

 _"I love it. Thank you."_

 _Jason just nodded._

 _"Mm-hmm."_

 _Sam gave him a wry smile._

 _"I got you something."_

 _Jason paused. He hated receiving gifts. They always made him so uncomfortable._

 _"What?"_

 _Sam nodded with a smirk._

 _"Uh-huh." She reached into a different desk drawer and started rummaging._

 _"Really?"_

 _Sam dug through he drawer and handed him a similarly wrapped gift box._

 _"Yeah. Wait for it."_

 _Jason sighed._

 _"Okay." He started opening it and Sam hurried to explain._

 _"I wanted to give you something that would remind you of us—me."_

 _She laughed when he pulled out the matching figurine and a huge grin broke out on his face._

 _Jason laughed._

 _"It's the dragon._

 _Sam laughed again._

 _"Yeah."_

 _Jason shook his head in disbelief. Of course he and Sam would think to gift each other with the symbols of their love. But it looked like they even went to the same shop. The two were a perfect match. Just like him and Sam._

 _"WOW."_

 _"They say if you have the phoenix and the dragon-together, it's meant to be."_

 _Jason smiled softly and set his dragon next to her phoenix on the desk. He looked back up at her._

 _"Well, now they are."_

 _They grinned at each other before sinking into a kiss._

Jason blinked rapidly before looking up a curious Sam.

"We gave this to each other for Christmas right after our wedding." It wasn't a question. She tilted her head in curiosity.

"Yeah, that's right. But how did you…oh my god, Jason! Did you remember us giving them to each other?" She asked excitedly.

Jason grinned and nodded. Sam laughed and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"You're remembering, Jason. Regardless what that means for us, I'm just happy that you won't have to feel like you're stuck in the dark anymore."

Jason shook his head with a smile. She always knew exactly how he felt. She'd described it perfectly. He swept her into a sudden, passionate kiss that left her breathless and dazed when he pulled away.

"I had another amazing night with you, Sam. I'm looking forward to the next one."

Sam just nodded, her head still spinning from that kiss. Jason burst out laughing. He was still laughing when he pulled the door shut behind him. Sam stepped forward and lay her head against the cool door. After a moment, she smiled so hard her cheeks hurt.

She was getting her husband back. With a huge smile on her face, Sam practically skipped back to her room.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I'm so happy so many of you enjoyed the last chapter. :) I really wanted some Jasam cuteness since I'm not getting it on screen lol. I hope you like this chapter too!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jen**

* * *

Sam watched Danny run around in the park with the other kids from his little league team. She smiled widely as his laughter rang out. God, if she had done one thing right in this world, it was that kid right there. He was happy, outgoing, and affectionate. He was perfect and he was hers. Her eyes shifted to the right. Well, hers and Jason's.

Her eyes lit up as she watched Danny break off from his friends and barrel towards his father. Jason swooped him up and swung him up onto his shoulders. He sent her a big smile before focusing all his attention on their son. They hollered as they chased the rest of the team. They were celebrating their first game and win.

"Well, aren't you the happy little family now?"

Sam stiffened and closed her eyes. She counted to ten because she really didn't want to set a bad example by knocking Elizabeth on her annoying ass in front of her son. She turned to look at Elizabeth and arched a brow.

"Actually, we were already a happy little family when Jason was taken away from us. And we could have had that back much sooner if you hadn't been a desperate, pathetic liar who had to practically kidnap a man to have a chance with him." Sam said sweetly with a bright smile.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed in anger. Watching Jason play with Danny made her sick to her stomach. Jason should be home with her boys right now. They needed him more than Sam and her kid did.

"Jason should be home with our boys right now. Cam, Aiden, and Jake love him and they need him. You should be ashamed of yourself for taking their father away from them." Elizabeth spat angrily.

Sam's mouth twisted in disbelief.

"Do you even hear yourself right now, Elizabeth? YOU are the one who drove Jason away with your lies. I had nothing to do with it. And can I just add that Cam and Aiden already have a father. Stop acting like Lucky was never a part of their life." Sam pressed a hand to her chest.

"And I am not stopping Jason from being a part of their lives. In fact, I believe it was you who told him that until he agreed to sit down with you and talk about your relationship, he couldn't see them."

Elizabeth paled in shock.

"How would you even know what Jason and I talk about?" She asked, seething.

"Because I told her." Jason's carefully controlled voice came from behind her. Elizabeth spun around quickly and schooled her features into a pleasant if pained mask.

Jason handed Danny to Sam silently and put himself between them.

"Give me a minute, huh Sam?" He said quietly. Sam smiled and with a last disdainful look at Elizabeth, walked away to play with her son.

"Jason, how could you tell her what we talk about in private?" Elizabeth asked, genuinely shocked and hurt. Despite everything that had happened, they loved each other. Jason knew how sorry she was, he just wasn't ready to forgive her yet. She knew that if he had enough time, he would come to realize they were meant to be.

Jason crossed his arms across his chest as he looked down at the woman who he'd once thought was perfect. Now when he looked at her, he saw someone damaged and broken. Someone to be pitied. It had been a couple of months since their break up and he no longer felt that same devastating pain he had when it all fell apart. The only thing he felt when he looked at her was like a fool.

"I'll tell you why, Elizabeth. Because of something you taught me. You taught me that in order to be in a healthy and loving relationship, you have to be honest with the person you're involved with."

Elizabeth smiled with surprised pleasure.

"You learned that from being with me?"

"Yeah. So thank you, Elizabeth. Because if you hadn't been a treacherous, deceitful, selfish excuse of a woman, I wouldn't have known how to have a healthy relationship with Sam. She doesn't lie to me, she doesn't use our kid as a weapon, and she doesn't play the victim. She's everything you're not and never will be. Now stay the hell away from my wife, you hear me?" Jason's voice was cold and final.

Elizabeth stared up at him, anger twisting her features into something unrecognizable.

"Sam? Honest and good? She's a con artist and a slut! And she has lied to you more times than I can count. In fact, I can tell you about a lie that she told that almost cost us our son!" Liz screamed.

Liz opened her mouth to tell Jason all about Sam when he sliced his hand through the air.

"Enough! Did you think that Sam wouldn't tell me that she watched Jake get kidnapped? That's one of the first things she told me when she agreed to start dating me. She said that she couldn't date me until I knew the worst thing she'd ever done to me."

Elizabeth stared at him in shock.

"What about Rick? Did she tell you she slept with her mother's husband? Your worst enemy?" Elizabeth spat cruelly. She had to make Jason see that Sam wasn't good enough for him.

Though that came as a shock as he hadn't known the details of the man Sam had slept with, Jason refused to let Elizabeth see it.

"Rick? The man you were dating when we first met? That Rick?" He asked sardonically. Elizabeth shook her head wildly. She couldn't understand why Jason wasn't seeing what she saw when she looked at Sam.

"What about the scams? Or the baby she had with your best friend? Or the fact that she didn't even know who Danny's father was?" She stammered, rattling out everything she could think of.

"Danny is my son." He said through gritted teeth. "You don't talk about my son, got it?" He was furious, but there was a part of him that was reeling inside. He knew there was a lot about their past that he didn't know. But he had never expected that.

Elizabeth watched Jason casually dismiss everything awful thing that Sam had done and that's when she knew. She had lost him. He had fallen under Sam's spell and he would never be free. And that's the moment when her love for Jason became something dark and twisted.

Her eyes went dead, her voice cold as she stared at Jason like he was something disgusting.

"You know what? You two deserve each other. I'm done. And as far as _my_ boys, you stay the hell away from them. I don't want them anywhere near your whore." She spat. She stomped away, vowing to make Sam and Jason pay for what they'd done to her.

Jason stood there, staring straight ahead, not seeing anything. Sam came up behind him and placed a hand on his back.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. It must be hard for you to see her still. I know you fell in love with her." Sam said quietly, ignoring the ache in her heart.

Jason turned to her quickly.

"I never fell in love with her." He denied vehemently. Sam's head pulled back in shock.

"As much as I'd like to believe that, I think we both know that's not true." She was surprised he would try to deny it. He'd been planning to marry her and raise her children. Everyone knew he'd been in love with Elizabeth, so what was the point of denying it?

"No, Sam. I never fell in love with Elizabeth. None of what I felt for Elizabeth was real. I thought it was, but now I know it wasn't. So no, I never fell for Elizabeth. I just fell for her lies."

Jason meant every word he said. You can't turn off emotions like the flick of the switch, but that was practically what had happened with Liz. The pain he'd felt was more for the hurt at being lied to, the devastation of learning his family had been just out of reach because of her lies, and the loss of the privilege of being a father to those boys. He'd always care for them, but he wasn't their father and he never would be now.

Sam looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay." She was happier than she cared to admit to hear that. But there was something else. Something was wrong.

"What did she say to you? You seem upset."

Jason looked at her for a moment and then shook his head.

"Let's talk about it later. For now, let's go celebrate with our little boy."

Sam watched him for a moment looked before nodding her head and following him over to Danny.

Jason lost himself in his son's laughter, but found himself wondering how close he had been to not being this perfect little boy's father.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Okay guys, first can I just say that I LOVE YOU GUYS! You are so awesome and so supportive and you will never know how much that means to me. So thank you. :)**

 **Second, buckle up because this is the longest chapter I've ever written. It was such a huge chapter for me, but it was too important for me to split it up into 3 chapters, which is normally what I would do with a word count this large. My chapters usually vary between 1500-2400 words, and this one is closer to 5000 LOL. But I just felt like it wouldn't do it justice to break up the scene since it is so heavy. I hope you all enjoy it. Grab your tissues, it's gonna be rough. LOL**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jen**

* * *

Sam watched Jason teach Danny how to play pool on the little kid's table he'd bought for him today. It was literally the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Today had been perfect, even with that bitch Elizabeth popping up.

But every now and then, she caught Jason staring at Danny with a preoccupied stare. And although he was treating her great, he wasn't as openly affectionate as he usually was. Whatever Elizabeth had said to him was weighing on him, and she wasn't about to let the day end without addressing it.

The doorbell rang and Sam went to answer it. They were at Jason's penthouse. It was odd being here as a guest again but it was nice just to be here.

"Ooh, I hope that's the pizza." She said as she walked over there. She was starving. She opened the door and smiled with surprise.

"Monica, hi!" Sam greeted her with a big hug, as always. Since Jason's "death" she and Monica had developed a close and loving relationship. She was a dream mother-in-law.

Monica smiled with pleasure when she saw Sam, the woman she'd come to think of as a daughter.

"What a pleasant surprise to see my favorite daughter-in-law while visiting my darling son. Oooh and my beautiful grand baby!" Monica let go of Sam and practically plowed her down rushing to grab Danny in a huge hug.

Jason looked up in surprise when he saw his mother. She brushed a quick kiss over his cheek before totally ignoring him in favor of Danny. He couldn't blame her. The kid was seriously cute.

A huge grin split Danny's face as he jumped into his grandmother's arms. They really had a beautiful relationship. When Monica thought about the despair she'd felt when she'd lost Jason, she couldn't believe she was this happy now. Having Danny in her life had been the only thing that made the pain bearable. He was this amazing light in her life who had given her renewed purpose. She would be grateful to Sam for the rest of her life for making sure she was a big part of Danny's life. She saw him several times a week and had sleepovers with him at least every other week.

"Hey, Monica. It's good to see you." Jason said with a smile. He still couldn't see himself calling her mom, but he was very fond of her.

Monica smiled over at him while she cuddled Danny.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Jason. I know it's terribly rude to drop by without notice, but I wanted to talk to you." She looked over at Sam and smiled.

"Actually Sam, I'm glad you're both here too. As you know, it's Thanksgiving tomorrow. And I was hoping that you would all be willing to join us at the Quartermaine mansion. Well, it's _my_ mansion. Alan gave it to me." She really couldn't help throwing that in every time she talked about the house. It just gave her a kick.

Sam stifled a grin at the remark. She couldn't count how many times she'd said that before. It was kind of hilarious, especially if Tracy was in the room when she said it.

Jason looked at Sam quickly, and then looked away. He was having a hard time looking at her right now, because all he wanted to do was ask her about Danny. Monica caught the look but wisely said nothing.

"Well, I don't know what Sam and Danny have planned, but I'd love to join you." He smiled at her, meaning it. He really wanted to get to know her better. Now that he'd been having memories he was hopeful some of his memories of her would come back too. He didn't say anything to Sam, but he had hoped to spend the holiday with her and Danny too.

Sam didn't hesitate.

"Of course we'll come. My mother is having her dinner a bit early in the day, so we'll come buy afterwards. Actually, Jason I was going to ask you to come with us to my parent's house too." She waited, unsure if he would accept. He'd been a bit distant in the afternoon, so she wasn't sure what he'd say.

Jason smiled in surprised pleasure.

"Yeah, of course. We can do both. I can pick you both us and we'll go together, if that works for you."

Sam nodded happily. She smiled at Jason, but he looked away quickly.

Monica watched them and frowned. Nothing would make her happier than Jason and Sam reuniting. And what would it hurt to give them a little push?

"Would like something to drink, Monica?" Jason asked to give himself something to do.

Monica accepted his offer and then jumped up to help him. As soon as she had him alone in the kitchen, she cornered him.

"What's going with you and Sam? Stop me if I'm out of line, but is something wrong?" She asked immediately.

Jason turned to her and hesitated. Screw it, he thought. He needed to talk.

"I saw Elizabeth in the park and she said something that I can't stop thinking about."

Monica's blood boiled at the mention of that hateful little bitch. To think of all the time she'd spent thinking her son was dead, only to have had him in town for the past year. Even after Elizabeth had been given the miracle of getting her own son back from the dead, she'd allowed Monica to live the torment of thinking she'd survived all her children.

"I wouldn't believe a thing that conniving little witch said to you." She said angrily.

Jason wasn't surprised at the vehemence with which she spoke. After all, Elizabeth had let her think her son was dead.

"I know, but I can't help it. She told me that when Sam was pregnant with Danny, there was a chance I wasn't the father. But we were married when Sam got pregnant. So what the hell happened?" He had heard so many times that he and Sam had been crazy in love. It was something he had just started to take for granted. To know that there had been a chance he wasn't Danny's father shook him to his core. What else didn't he know?

Monica could see the turmoil he was in and cursed Elizabeth for making him doubt Sam. She knew it could be easily explained away, but she hated that Sam would have to relive something painful in order to ease Jason's doubts. And it wasn't her place to tell this story.

"You need to talk to Sam. Give her the benefit of the doubt, Jason. She deserves it." She squeezed his hand before leaving the kitchen.

He followed her out to the living room, where Sam was playing pool with Danny.

"Sam, I was hoping maybe I could take Danny home with me. I have the next couple of days off and was hoping to take him to the fair that just came to town. You know he has plenty of clothes and things in his room at my house. And I know tomorrow's a holiday, but if I'd love to spend some time with him."

Sam looked surprised and glanced at Jason before nodding quickly.

"Yeah, of course. I know how much he loves going to your house. I'll pick him up in the morning so we can go to my mother's and then I can bring him back that night, if that works for you. Let me just grab his things."

Sam moved quickly around the living room, gathering Danny's stuff. She pulled Danny into a huge hug and gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek. She handed him to Jason for the same. Her heart was filled to bursting watching her son giggle and squeeze Jason back.

When they left an awkward silence filled the room. Sam was starting to get pissed. She didn't understand why Jason was acting differently towards her but she was going to find out. She turned to face him.

"Okay, Jason, what the hell is your problem?" She asked angrily. Jason looked at her with surprise.

"And don't try to tell me nothing is wrong because ever since we ran into Elizabeth you've been acting weird."

Jason started getting angry too. He felt like she'd mislead him about their relationship. After all, how strong could it have been if she'd been with someone else while they were still married?

"Why didn't you tell me that there was a question about me being Danny's father?"

Sam froze, staring at him with wide eyes, her face going pale. She actually swayed in place and Jason leapt forward to steady her. But when he reached out to grab her, she jerked away from him, her hands up in front of her.

Her voice was shaky when she answered him.

"So that's what she told you about. God, she's such a bitch. And you're an ass for listening to anything that lying whore said." When her eyes shot up to his, he was stunned at the barely leashed fury in them.

Jason held his hands up angrily.

"I don't know anything about my life! I'm sorry but I have a right to get upset about things as I find them out." He defended himself.

Sam walked up to him and shoved him back a step. He looked down at her in shock.

"But you don't have a right to treat me differently without getting my side of the story! You want to know what happened, fine, I'll tell you."

Sam's heart was racing. She didn't want to relive those days. She didn't want to remember the devastation and heartache she'd faced so soon after the happiest day of her life. And she wasn't ready to deal with the anger, bitterness, and total betrayal that her and Jason had never had a chance to work out before his "death".

She sat on the armchair and waited for Jason to sit down. He sat on the couch and watched her. He was beginning to feel like an ass for pulling away from her all day. He should've known better than to listen to anything Liz said.

"Sam, wait. You're right. I'm sorry I've been a dick all day. You don't have to tell me anything. It doesn't matter."

Sam shook her head.

"No, let's just get this over with or you're always going to have questions. What do you know about Franco?"

Jason stared at her in confusion.

"Franco? Nothing, really, besides the fact that he used to be a serial killer and I don't like the guy. What does he have to do with anything?"

"Everything. He was obsessed with you. He thought you were twins, so he wanted to find a connection with you. And you didn't have any desire to do that. I mean, even before we knew he was a psycho, you didn't want to meet him. He told you he was an admirer of your art. The art of killing people. You thought he was sick. And he didn't take that well. He started screwing with you to get your attention."

Sam stood up and started pacing.

"Eventually, he started reaching out to the people you loved to get to you. He kidnapped me and Carly. You found out about Carly and saved her, so Franco grabbed Lulu Spencer. He trapped us in two different locations. I was placed in some kind of clear, plexiglass jail, with a bomb strapped to the cell. Lulu was strapped to a chair in another building with a bomb strapped to her. He told you where he had us and then made you choose which one of us to save. You came after me and called Dante Falconeri, who saved Lulu. Only Lulu had a real bomb strapped to her."

Jason stared at her in growing horror.

"Franco disappeared, but not before sending a DVD to Carly for Josslyn's christening saying that for every person you kill, he would also kill someone. We didn't hear from him until Michael was arrested for manslaughter."

Jason was speechless. Then he remembered Michael telling him about Jason sending himself to jail to protect him.

"Michael told me about that. How I went to prison to protect him."

Sam hesitated, unsure if she should go into details about what Franco did to Michael. She decided to keep it vague and let Michael decide if he wanted to relive that.

"Franco paid someone to hurt Michael while he was in prison. You killed the guy, Carter when you went to jail. Before Carter died, he passed a message to you. 'Franco says hi.' You were more determined than ever to find Franco. He lured you to this huge art exhibit out of town and supposedly leapt to his death there. It was all staged, which we found out later. He kidnapped Elizabeth's youngest son, but Lucky Spencer found him. Franco disappeared again until 2011."

Sam walked over to the terrace doors and stared out into the night. Her chest felt tight and she was shaking.

"Until our honeymoon. We went to Hawaii and it was beautiful. Perfect. Our last night there, we each went out to set up a kind of surprise date for each other. You got home first and drank a beer that you thought I left out. But it was Franco who left it there for you. He drugged you, kidnapped you, and locked you in a room with no windows, a tv hanging from the wall. When I got home, I found the same set up. I drank the beer and went into the shower. It's kind of hazy from there. The rest I know from what you saw."

Jason stood up and walked over to her, an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"What I saw? I don't understand."

Sam turned to face him. He was alarmed by the pale pallor of her skin and the glassy look in her eyes.

"Franco had cameras all over the cabin we were staying in. He had you watch a live feed of everything going on in the cabin. I was taking a shower when I became dizzy. I started to pass out, and Franco was there to catch me. He carried me into the bedroom. He laid me down and began to undress. Then he turned to the camera in the bedroom and told you that we needed privacy before he threw his shirt over the camera. After a while, he released you from the room. You came home and found me still unconscious and naked in bed. I had no clue what had happened to me. And you had to tell me that Franco raped me."

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she blinked rapidly. Jason stood there, staring at her in horror. He reached out to comfort her but she wheeled back blindly.

"Don't, please."

He pulled his hand back, hurt but also ashamed. He had let Elizabeth get into his head and he had hurt Sam by making her relive one of the most awful things that had ever happened to her.

"Sam…" He didn't know what to say.

"You would think not remembering the rape itself would make it better, but it doesn't. Because all you can do is imagine the worst. You picture all these horrible things and it never gets better because now you're damaged. You're the kind of dirty than can never be cleaned and nothing feels like it can ever be right again. And you just want to sink into this pit of despair and shame. I didn't tell anyone, I didn't want anyone to know. And you were so angry, at Franco and at yourself because you didn't protect me. And we started to drift apart a little. You didn't know how to help me and I didn't know how to let you."

Jason felt as if his heart was literally being ripped from his chest. He felt absolutely gutted listening to Sam talk about her experience, her eyes glassy and voice tinny. He hated himself for putting her through this. His eyes grew damp as he listened to her talk.

"And then we found out I was pregnant and it became worse. Because how could I be sure who the father was? What if Franco raped me on our honeymoon and now I was having his baby? A baby I had prayed for and begged for and had lost hope of ever having, and it wasn't even yours. It was a product of this horrible, awful, ugly thing. And then a miracle happened. The paternity test showed you were the father. It finally seemed like we were going to get past this and back to being happy again. Until we found out that Franco was your twin brother and that was possibly the reason the test was positive for you. And it turned out it was Franco's after all."

She let out a broken cry and finally let Jason pull her into his arms. He held her close, and swallowed thickly. He could feel her small body trembling against his. He rubbed her back and tightened his arms around, for his comfort as much as hers. He couldn't imagine what she had felt through all this and only hoped that he had found a way to comfort her.

Sam pulled away and walked to the couch on shaky legs and sat down. She brought her knees to her chest and laid her head on them for a moment. Jason sat beside her and held her hand.

"After we found out about Danny, you struggled with the fact that Franco was his father. You pulled away because you weren't sure you could love him. You thought you'd see Franco every time you looked at him. Eventually, I left you when you couldn't even promise to try. I had to put my baby first, no matter who the father was. We loved each other desperately, but we just couldn't make it work. I grew close to a friend, who was there for me when you couldn't or wouldn't be. And he helped me deliver my baby when he came early during a storm. He saved us. But he when he went for help he never came back. I didn't find out until later he was delayed because you had some men beat him. You didn't know I had gone into labor and you wanted him to leave town."

Sam didn't seem to notice that the tears were still rolling down her cheeks. Jason was watching her, sick to his stomach. He hadn't found a way to comfort her at all. In fact, he had made it harder on her.

His wife had become pregnant as a result of rape by a man who'd only targeted her to hurt Jason, and he had abandoned her? What the hell kind of man was he? Who did something like that? He should have been there for her. He should have helped her and stepped up to love this child, this innocent, perfect child who hadn't been at fault for the way he was conceived.

He was ashamed and disgusted with himself. If this was the type of man he had been and the type of husband he'd been to Sam, then maybe he didn't want to remember who he was. Maybe he'd be better off loving Sam without any memories.

Because there was no doubt in his mind that was what he wanted. He was falling in love with Sam, and memories or not, he wanted to be with her.

"So I went out looking for help myself. But I was weak and disoriented from having just given birth. I got lost and ended up near a shack in the woods. I felt myself about to lose consciousness and put Danny into this planter box outside so that I wouldn't drop him. And I passed out."

She took a deep breath.

"Around that time, you found out that I had given birth and came to look for me to tell me you were sorry and wanted to be a father to Danny after all. You found me, but it was too late. You went to get the baby, and realized that he didn't make it. Jason, when you told me my baby had died, I lost it. I thought you were lying to me. And when you placed him in my arms, something inside me told me that it wasn't my baby. But there was no rational explanation, so I believed it. I had lost another baby and I felt like dying."

Sam stopped for a minute, openly sobbing now. Reliving this was destroying her. Having lost baby Lila, she hadn't thought she would make it when they told her that her son was dead. She had fallen into a deep pit of despair that she didn't know how to crawl out of.

Jason held her, tears sliding down his face as he listened to her tell him her heart wrenching tale. When she calmed a bit, he got up and brought her back a glass of water. She sipped it gratefully, the water soothing her dry throat.

"When I found out the reason my friend didn't come back with help was because of you, I blamed you for my baby's death. You begged me to forgive you but I couldn't. So we separated. When I finally had time to grieve and was able to stop blaming you, we were kept separated by one misunderstanding after another. You had turned to Elizabeth, and I had turned to my friend during our separation. But we always loved each other. Elizabeth kept manipulating situations to make you believe I had moved on with my friend, which I hadn't. And she made me believe you two were back together, which you weren't. Around that time, you had started to suspect that it wasn't my baby who had passed away, but someone else's. You started a search without telling me so I wouldn't get my hopes up. You turned to Liz for help proving that this other baby was really mine, but she lied to you. She changed the results so that the baby's DNA didn't match mine. But she eventually told you and you told me everything. You'd found my baby. A lot happened before we could finally get him back, but you saved him from Franco's psycho birth mother and gave him back to me. We reunited and went home together the next day. And then you were killed that night."

Sam took several deep breaths and wiped the tears from her face. She looked up at Jason through damp lashes.

"I didn't find out until after you were gone that you really were Danny's father. Franco's psycho mother falsified the paternity test results as revenge against some imagine slight. I was supposed to deliver a letter to her son, but I didn't. And she made me pay for months in the worst way possible. She was the one who switched the babies and let me think my son was dead. I lost the first 3 months of his life because of that evil bitch."

Sam's eyes narrowed as she thought of Heather Webber. If there had been a way to take that monster out without risking losing Danny, she would have done it years ago.

"And the next year I found out that Franco didn't really rape me. He edited the video to make you think he had, and since I was drugged and had no recollection, he knew I couldn't deny it. And the attack on Michael hadn't been planned, it was an accident, supposedly. So all that hell, all that torment had just been part of Franco's sick, twisted plan to make you suffer. Thank God, Heather Webber admitted later that Franco wasn't related to you at all. She was his mother, and his father was Scott Baldwin."

Jason stood up and started pacing.

"Why isn't that sick son of a bitch dead or in jail?" He asked angrily.

"Well, we thought you had killed him shortly after we found out I was pregnant. But he survived and came back to town after you had died. And then the doctor's found out he had a brain tumor that affected his behavior. Because it was a medical condition that impaired his judgement, he was found innocent of all charges."

"DAMN IT!" Jason shouted, startling Sam. He clenched his fists and as he paced, unable to stay still. He was furious; with himself, with Elizabeth, with this Heather Webber, and especially with Franco. Knowing what that son of a bitch had put Sam through and he was still walking around free in town, where she had to see him? He wanted to put a bullet in his head and put him in the ground.

He didn't know what to do with all this anger he suddenly had. With a yell, he picked up a vase of flowers and hurled it across the room, where it crashed into the wall and shattered. Sam flinched and stood up quickly, hurrying to him.

"Jason, stop. Stop. It's over now." She assured him. She knew hearing this for the first time was devastating. It had been hard to relive it, but she was glad it was out in the open now.

"How can you even touch me? Why don't you hate me?" He asked her, his voice hoarse, his eyes searching hers.

She didn't make eye contact with him. She couldn't.

"It was a long time ago, Jason."

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I let you go through your pregnancy alone. I abandoned you while you were pregnant and recovering from a rape you believed had happened. You should hate me. You should be pissed at me." He said quietly, forcing her to face her true feelings.

Suddenly, it was like a dam broke inside of her. Feelings she hadn't even realized she still had came flooding out. Sam jerked her face out of his hands and shoved him back.

"Fine! You want to hear me say it? I am so mad at you! Everything you just said is right. I was attacked and violated and then I was pregnant and you were nowhere to be found. You abandoned me and left me alone to deal with all of it! You blamed me when I turned to someone else to talk to and comfort me when you wouldn't." She stepped forward and shoved him again, and then again.

"You were hateful and cruel and selfish and I hated you for that! I am still so mad and so hurt because you were the one person I had always been safe with. The one person I could always count on and you let me down! You didn't love me enough to fight for me, to fight with me. And it hurt. God, it hurt me so much. But you don't remember that. You don't remember any of this so what the hell is the point of getting mad?" She screamed at him, panting angrily.

He pulled a struggling Sam into his arms. He held her, refusing to let her go while she railed at him. Exhausted, she finally collapsed in his arms in broken sobs.

"How could you do that to me? How could you let me go through that alone when I needed you so much? I needed you." She cried hoarsely, her body shaking with the force of her sobs. She had never really had a chance to work through her feelings about that time and now that she had, she was shaken. She hadn't realized how bitter she had still been buried under all the grief of losing Jason and the happiness of having him come back to her.

She finally calmed down and pulled away. This had been one of the hardest things she'd done in a long time, but it had actually helped her to let go of some of the feelings she'd had buried inside. When she looked at Jason, her heart broke. His face was ravaged with despair. She hadn't realized it, but he'd cried as he held her.

"Jason? Jason, please look at me." She said softly, cupping his face.

Jason looked down at her with lost eyes. He had just come to realize that his instincts had been right. He didn't deserve her. He wasn't good enough for her. And he had to let her go.

He didn't realize he had said that out loud until his head snapped back with the force of Sam's slap. He stared at her in surprise.

"You don't get to do that! You don't get to make the decision that I deserve better and walk away without taking my feelings into consideration. I don't want you to walk away. So stop saying that you don't deserve me. You've heard a few things that we've done to hurt each other. But there's so much more that we've done to save each other. So much more happiness than despair. You are the love of my life. Memories or not, that will never change. And I am falling in love with the man that you are now, so believe me, I'm not letting you out of my life again without a fight." She said fiercely.

She hadn't meant to tell him she was falling in love with him so soon, but she was glad she did. She waited for him to respond.

Jason stared at her, stunned and moved. She was falling in love with him? He couldn't remember a time when he had been happier. God, she was perfect. After the hell she had lived through, some of which was because of him, she still loved him. And she loved who he was now, memory or not. His face split into a huge grin. God, he adored her.

He reached out and pulled her back into his arms. He lowered his head to hers, and stared into her eyes.

"Thank God, because I'm falling in love with you too and I don't want to lose you. I will never disappoint you the way I did in the past. I'm all in with you and Danny." He vowed fervently.

He watched her eyes soften with happiness before he closed the distance between them and crushed his mouth to hers. They kissed hungrily, Sam practically crawling into his lap.

After a few minutes, Jason pulled away, but only far enough to look into Sam's dazed eyes.

"Stay with me tonight."

Sam looked up at him, studying his eyes.

"Yes."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Ha! You guys thought you were getting smut so soon! LOL They're only on their third date lol. Nope, I am having them take things slow. I want there to be a slow build up like there was the first time around. Then we will get to the extra chapters with smut for those who want it. LOL**

 **Actually, I honestly was planning a smut scene when I wrote that ending. But rereading it and reading some of the reviews, I realized it was way too soon. One of the best things about OG Jasam was the slow build. I think that if I do a slow build, but it's heavily sprinkled with plenty of cute moments, the wait for the BIG NIGHT isn't as bad, you know? Seriously, I'm sorry to anyone who was excited about a big sex scene, because it's just not happening yet. :p**

 **Side Note: Can you believe it?! I've reached 100 followers! I am beyond excited and so grateful! I thought I might get a few followers here and there, but never anything on this scope. Thank you all SO much!**

 **Anyway, thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. I read each one of them, and they mean so much to me. If I could respond to everyone, I totally would. Can't figure out this damn website though. :p If anyone wants to follow me on twitter to talk about the fanfic or even just the show, please do! I post my chapters on there when I'm done, so you'll get updates too.**

 **My twitter name is buttercup0303 :)**

 **Anyway, enjoy this completely innocent and smut free chapter…lol**

 **Jen**

* * *

Sam woke up tangled in Jason's arms. When he had asked her to stay the night with him, she thought they would be taking the next step in their relationship. However, when he led her up to his bedroom, he'd simply tucked her into bed fully dressed and crawled in beside her. He'd wrapped her in his arms, and before she knew it, she'd passed out. It had actually been really sweet. He'd obviously seen that the emotional evening had taken a toll on her. She'd been mentally and physically exhausted.

That's not to say that she wouldn't have made love to him if he'd tried. But she was glad they waited. She wanted to do this right and not because they were overly emotional. She stared up at Jason, examining his features while he slept. Although he didn't look exactly like her Jason, now that she knew who he was she could see the resemblance. God, he was handsome.

She closed her eyes and snuggled up closer to him. She thought about last night and how hard it had been to go over the rougher spots in their history. Elizabeth was such a bitch for using the fact that Sam had thought she'd been raped to turn Jason against her. Especially since she knew firsthand how traumatic rape was. It wasn't her smartest move, either. Did Elizabeth honestly think hearing about the torture Franco had put her through would make Jason think less of Sam? She was literally the stupidest, most selfish creature Sam had ever had the misfortune to meet.

Damn it. Now she was kind of pissed. No way was she going to fall asleep. She slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Jason. She padded downstairs to the kitchen and made coffee. She hesitated before deciding to make some scrambled eggs and bacon. Seriously, how hard could it be?

Jason woke up to the smell of smoke. He leapt out of bed.

"Damn it!"

Jason rushed downstairs at Sam's shout. He heard loud banging from the kitchen and froze in the doorway at the image in front of him.

Sam stood, muttering in front of the stove. He raised an eyebrow at some of the language she was spewing as she banged the pot against the counter repeatedly. He glanced over and saw some fairly tasty looking eggs on a plate. He had no clue what was in that pan though.

"Stupid freaking impossible to cook bacon. How the f—…"

"You kiss our son with that mouth?" Jason teased, leaning against the door frame.

Sam squeaked and her hands jerked up, the pan flying out of her hands and landing on the floor with a clatter.

She grinned at him unabashedly as she scooped up the pan and tossed it carelessly back on the stove, waving her hand at the smoke in the air.

"I never did learn how to cook. Although, those eggs look pretty good, but I don't know what I did to that bacon. Maybe the pan is broken or the oven thingy because I swear I checked the bacon 2 minutes ago and it was _not_ that dark." She glanced towards the stove accusingly.

Jason glanced at the pan and the charred remains inside it and burst out laughing.

" _That's_ bacon?" He sputtered, laughing some more. Sam's eyes narrowed and she scooped up the plate of eggs, grabbed a fork and sailed past him out the kitchen.

"Fine. Laugh. No eggs for you." She said breezily.

Jason caught her around the waist and spun her back towards him.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. You're right, the stove's probably broken. Can I have some eggs, please?"

Sam stared at him through squinted eyes before rolling them.

"Fine." She waited impatiently for him to grab her fork and scoop some eggs into his mouth. She watched as his face screwed up and he started to choke. She burst out laughing and dropped the plate on the table. She was hunched over with laughter.

Jason ran to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water, which he promptly gulped down.

"Yeah, when I was seasoning the eggs, the top came off the salt shaker and about 4 tablespoons worth of salt fell on it. I didn't think it would be that bad until I tasted it…about 5 minutes before you."

Jason's eyes widened.

"You _knew_ it tasted like I was eating straight salt and let me eat it anyway? You tricked me!" He accused her. She started laughing again, shrieking when he started towards her. She took off for the stairs, but he was right behind her. He caught her around the waist and spun her around.

 _Jason walked into the penthouse and tossed his keys up on the table. He glanced up to see Sam walking around reading a magazine, headphones in her ears. When she turned to face him, he saw her face was covered in some kind of green gunk._

 _"Hey." He called out loudly, a smile on his face._

 _Startled, Sam looked up and fumbled with the magazine. She stared at him in dismay and pulled the earbuds from her ears._

 _"What are you doing home?" She asked._

 _Jason grinned at her, walking forward slowly._

 _"Well, unless you know something I don't, this is my house."_

 _Sam was flustered._

 _"Sonny are Carly are in the middle of a huge crisis, Jason." She threw her mp3 player on the couch and started fumbling with the magazine as Jason creeped forward._

 _"Yeah."_

 _Sam pulled the magazine open and held in front of her face._

 _"I mean, really, you weren't supposed to be home for hours ago. Come on, go away! You cannot see me like this!"_

 _Jason pulled the magazine down and grabbed her hands when she would have covered her face. He started laughing._

 _"Why not?"_

 _Sam pulled her hands free, mortified._

 _"Really. Why not?" She started to run out of the room but Jason chased her._

 _"Because I look like a scary monster in a horror film!"_

 _She ran up the stairs but Jason caught her around the waist, spinning her around, Sam's feet curled up in the air, her back against him._

 _"Really, come on." She cried out, giggling now._

 _Jason carried her away from the stairs._

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _Sam, still facing away from him bent forward to get free._

 _"I got to go upstairs —"_

 _Jason turned her to face him._

 _"No, you're not going."_

 _Sam looked at him and kept talking over him._

 _"And take this stuff off before it dries."_

 _Jason was grinning._

 _"No, you don't. It looks —"._

 _Sam reached up and wiped some of the mask onto her hands._

 _"And then I'm going to look - what is it?"_

 _Jason watched her._

 _"Yeah."_

 _Sam looked down at her hands for a second._

 _"Oh, you want to play like that, huh?" Her hands shot up like lightning and she was smearing the face mask all over his cheeks._

 _Jason lurched back, grabbing her hands._

 _"Oh, you're so —" They wrestled as Sam tried to get more on him and he dodged her._

 _Sam was breathless with laughter._

 _"No, you, too, can look horrible."_

 _As their bodies pressed together, they leaned closer. Sam was still laughing and trying to free her hands when Jason captured her mouth with his._

Jason grinned down at Sam. She tilted her head.

"What? What are you planning?" She asked suspiciously.

Jason laughed and shook his head.

"Nothing. I just remembered chasing you around the room because you had some kind of green gunk on your face and you were embarrassed. And I caught you on the stairs exactly the way I just did."

Sam's face lit up.

"I remember that! Oh, Jason, I can't believe you remember it too. You're really going to get your memory back, aren't you?" She asked in wonderment.

Jason nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, I really think I am."

—-

A few hours later, after picking up their son and stopping at the hotel so Sam and Danny could change, Sam, Jason, and Danny stood in front of Alexis and Julian's house.

Sam glanced up at Jason, who seemed uncomfortable.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked him, grinning. Jason looked down at her before rolling his eyes. He reached out and knocked on the door before glancing back down at her.

"What do you think?"

They were grinning at each other when Julian opened the door. He frowned at Jason for a minute.

"Morgan." He said shortly before ignoring him and turning to Sam and Danny.

"Hey, princess! Ah, look at my little man looking so handsome. Come give Grandpa a hug." After greeting Sam with a hug and kiss on the cheek, he bent down and pulled Danny into a huge hug.

Sam shook her head and pulled a nonplussed Jason into the house. Alexis walked over with a big smile.

"Ignore him, Jason. He's in papa bear mode." She reached out for a handshake before realizing how formal it was. She started to hug him but that felt weird too so she just ended up awkwardly patting him on the back.

"Hi, I'm Alexis. You don't know me, but I'm your mother-in-law. Okay, well you know me. But you don't me, me, as your mother-in-law me. Me." She stammered nervously. She waved her hands in the air with an uncomfortable laugh. She gave Sam a hug and kiss before turning away and rolling her eyes over that disaster of a greeting.

Molly and Kristina were on the couch laughing at their mother. They jumped up to hug Sam and Jason, and then fawn all over Danny for a little bit.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Danny shouted with a big laugh. Everyone laughed and shouted "Happy Thanksgiving!" back at him. He loved it and started running around all hyper.

Kristina turned to look at Jason with a raised brow.

"So, Molly tells me you too had quite the exciting first date. Quickly followed by two more dates. Smooth, Mr. Morgan." She drawled teasingly. Sam widened her eyes in an attempt to get Kristina to shut up. Kristina looked at her and shrugged innocently.

"Now that you're dating my sister and away from that lying ho Elizabeth, when can we expect you to go back to work for my dad?"

"Kristina!" Alexis hissed warningly. Then she looked at Jason.

"That's not going to happen, right Jason? It's not, is it?" She asked quickly, eyes boring into his.

"Mom!" Sam cried, mortified.

"Of course it's not. Mr. Morgan knows that if he went to work for Sonny Corinthos he would endanger my daughter and grandson. He also knows if he endangered my daughter and grandson, I would be very upset. I'm sure he doesn't want to upset me, do you Mr. Morgan?" This was all said very calmly as Julian stood sharpening the carving knife for the turkey.

"I'm just going to take that to the kitchen." Alexis said with a grimace, snatching the knife away from Julian and hurrying out of the room.

"Oh my God, can you guys please stop? He's only been here 2 minutes." Sam shook her head and looked at Jason apologetically.

Jason had been standing there speechless as he was hit on all fronts. Only Molly chose to stay quiet. He caught Sam's look and smiled to let her know it was ok.

He turned to Kristina first.

"I have no intention of working for your dad again. I don't want that life anymore." He answered her sincerely.

Molly perked up.

"You don't want what life? The life of a mob enforcer, or the life you had before period?" Her eyes were narrowed on him as she waited for him to clarify. Sam rolled her eyes and groaned.

"I don't want to get back into the mob. I do however, plan to reclaim all other parts of my life." He reached his hand out to Sam, who took it happily. His glance slid over to Sam, who smiled at him. Molly watched them and sighed.

"Aww. I knew you too would find your way back to each other." Her hands were clasped in front of her.

Sam shook her head and laughed. Jason turned to Julian.

"Sir, no disrespect, but when I first met you, you were ass to elbows in the mob, so you don't really stand on firm ground here. But if you can choose to leave the mob for the people you love, then you should be able to believe that I am doing the same. I care about your daughter very much, and my son is my world. I will never do anything to put them in jeopardy." Jason was very serious as he addressed Julian. Julian stared at him intently before nodding, seeming to like what he saw.

"Fair enough."

Alexis watched from the doorway. She cleared her throat and with a grin at Sam, joined them.

"We're just waiting for Lucas, Brad, and Olivia and Leo."

Sam grimaced.

"Olivia is coming?" Her distaste was visible. Jason looked at her in question but she shook her head quickly.

"Later." She whispered. He nodded.

Alexis frowned.

"Sam, be nice. Your father and Olivia are trying to make co-parenting work, so let's make this as simple as possible."

Sam rolled her eyes before agreeing.

Lucas and Brad arrived first, and finally, Olivia showed up with Leo. Sam fussed over Leo while Jason and Julian helped her bring in way too much food. Alexis looked alarmed.

"You know, I ordered a ton of food, so this really wasn't necessary."

Olivia insisted, blathering on about the traditions in her family and a bunch of other nonsense Sam ignored. She and Lucas made catty faces and whispered rudely the entire time. Jason watched in amusement. He'd never seen this side of Sam before.

Olivia tried to make small talk with Lucas and Sam about Leo's recent milestones.

"You know, it would have been awesome if my dad could have been there for his first bath or any of the other milestones that occur in the first couple of months. But he thought Leo was dead. Because, you know, you faked his death and left town with him?" Lucas sneered.

Sam stifled a laugh and an awkward silence filled the room. Jason stared at Olivia in shock. No wonder Sam didn't like her. She'd lived through the hell of being told your child was dead only to find out he wasn't.

Olivia stammered until Alexis swooped in and changed the subject. The dinner went smoothly, no more awkward moments. At least, not until the end when Olivia brought up her actions again to try to excuse them. Kristina and Molly quickly excused themselves, with Molly leaving to meet TJ, and Kristina off to join Sonny and Carly.

"Lucas, I know you're upset that I lied about Leo. But I was terrified that with Julian in the mob, Leo would be in danger. Sam, I know you understand why I did what I did." She looked at Sam, imploring her for understanding. She looked to the wrong person. Sam's eyes went steely.

"What I understand, Olivia, is that what you did was unspeakably cruel. Not just to my father, but to me and Lucas and everyone who loved and were excited for Leo's arrival." Her voice was cold.

Olivia looked stunned.

"But when I told you I didn't want to tell Julian about the baby, you understood."

"I understood, but I didn't approve. Which is why I told him the truth. But what I find unforgivable and reprehensible, is that you allowed a parent to think that his child had died. You allowed that parent and those that loved him to grieve terribly for that child. All the while knowing that child was alive and well and with you." Sam stood up and placed her hands on the table, leaning closer to Olivia.

"I know the pain that something like that causes, the devastation you feel. Because Heather Webber, you know Heather Webber, did the same thing to me. She took my child and let me believe he was dead. It was unimaginably cruel. That is what you did to my father. So no, I don't understand."

She stared down Olivia until she shifted uncomfortably. Olivia looked over at Julian miserably.

"Maybe we should go." She said quietly.

Sam shook her head.

"No, you stay. I'm sure my father would love to spend more time with his son. I'll go. We're heading over to the Quartermaines anyway. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone."

She hugged and kissed her brother, who whispered gleefully in her ear, "That was freaking great."

Brad winked at her and gave her a thumbs up. Her parents hugged her. Julian's eyes were a bit damp.

He held her tightly.

"Thank you for that, Sam. You said what I wish I could, but can't for sake of peace between us. Love you, baby girl."

Sam nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Love you too, Dad." She turned to her mother, who looked around before sneaking a little high five to Sam. Sam high-fived her, laughing.

Jason carried Danny out to the car, while Sam followed. He buckled Danny into his carseat before turning to Sam with a grin.

"You're amazing."

Sam grinned and patted his cheek, before climbing into the car.

"Duh." She replied sassily. He laughed and closed the door for, before going around to get in the driver's seat.

She looked over at him.

"Okay, well that's over. Ready for the Quartermaines? There may be even more yelling there." Sam wiggled her eyebrows up and down. Jason laughed and turned the engine. Heading out, he glanced over with a smile.

"We've got this."


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Ok, so first of all, I love you guys even more! I can't believe how incredible you all are! I've gotten such wonderful feedback on here and on Twitter. It's sooooo awesome so thank you! And welcome to all who chose to follow me on Twitter too! Woot!**

 **Second, I'm sorry for the delay. I've had a really packed couple of days, so I had to put this off, even though I hated to do it, since this chapter kind of flowed. I hope it's worth the wait for you all.**

 **Third, I need to make a disclosure. I've rewritten a lot of what has happened on screen since the reveal, not just with Jasam and Samtrick, but some of the other characters too just because that's how I wish it would happen. So if you're reading this like wait, that's not what happened, just roll with it because as far as I'm concerned, that's exactly what happened. LOL**

 **And lastly, I made some decisions in what direction I want to go with Jason. It's a pretty big decision and some of you will love it, others will hate it. If you hate it, just bear with me. I have some exciting stuff planned and I don't want you to miss out.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jen**

* * *

"You're here!" Monica crowed with delight as she grabbed both Jason and Sam by the hand and dragged them inside the Quartermaine home. She pulled Danny out of Jason's arms and held him tight, even though she'd seen him just hours earlier.

"Happy Thanksgiving, you two. And especially you." She nuzzled Danny's cheek with her nose, before turning shining eyes to Jason.

"You can't know what it means to me to have you here, Jason. It truly means everything to me and I thank you so much for coming. Sam, of course you know you are always welcome here." She added with a teary smile. Sam smiled in understanding and rubbed a comforting hand down Monica's back. Jason stared at Monica, a bit uncomfortable but also touched.

"I'm glad to be here, Monica." He smiled. They followed her into the living room, where Michael, Sabrina, Tracy, Paul and Dillon milled around, chatting and talking.

Michael's eyes lit up when he saw Danny. Danny ran over to his uncle and Michael swung him up, tossing him into the air. Danny laughed wildly, begging for more. Michael played with him a bit more until Danny ran off to get attention from Sabrina, who was munching on cookies, rubbing her very pregnant stomach.

Michael approached Jason slowly.

"Man, I know we've known each other for the last year or so but I can't quite wrap my head around you being my uncle, Jason. I'm so grateful you're back, though. I'm sorry about what Elizabeth did. That kind of betrayal isn't something you ever get over. Trust me, no one in my family will ever forgive her." Michael immediately regretting broaching the topic so quickly when Jason's face shut down. He just wasn't sure how to treat him anymore.

Jason didn't want to think about Elizabeth and what she'd done to him and his loved ones. It would just make him upset, and today, with Sam and Danny, had been too perfect to ruin.

"Yeah, let's not talk about that." He said with a forced chuckle.

Michael shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, sorry man. I guess I'm nervous. I don't really know what to say to you now that I know who you are. I know you don't remember your life so I don't want to put any extra pressure on you. Just know you're important to me and if you need anything, call me." Michael gave him a crooked smile.

Jason held out his hand to Michael. Michael grabbed it and the two of the shook briefly before Jason pulled him into a short, but tight hug.

"Thanks, man. That means a lot to me." Jason said.

Michael glanced down at Sam apologetically, before grinning and pulling her into a huge hug, practically lifting her off the ground.

"Hey Sam, it's good to see ya."

Sam laughed and squeezed his arms.

"Yeah, because we only see each other every other week when you visit me and Danny." She teased. She and Michael had become close after Jason's passing. Michael had been determined to be there for Danny since Jason couldn't.

"Yeah, right. Listen, I've meaning to stop by, Sam. I wanted to show you Sabrina's latest sonogram. She's right on target, baby's healthy and strong." Michael grinned as he boasted about his unborn child.

There had been a scare when Sabrina had first gotten pregnant. Immediately after sharing the big news, Sabrina had confessed that before she and Michael had gotten serious, she slept with Carlos Rivera. Sabrina had been terrified the baby was Carlos'. Thankfully, a drug test proved that Michael was definitely the father. Things had been perfect between them since.

Michael had confessed this to Sam at their last visit, so she looked at him questioningly.

"Sooo, no concerns or anything?" She asked subtly, while admiring the sonogram.

Michael smiled wider.

"Nope. _My_ baby is perfect and so are Sabrina and I."

Sam's face split into a huge grin and she leapt forward to hug Michael. He hugged her back and then excused himself to go dote on Sabrina.

Jason decided not to ask any questions about the undertones of that conversation. He figured if Michael wanted him to know, he would tell him eventually.

Tracy wandered over.

"Hello Samantha, Jason. It's a, uh, pleasure to see you again. I suppose." Tracy said less than graciously. Sam rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Tracy. You're too kind, as always." She replied. Tracy smirked and walked away, having done her part to play nice. Sam looked at Jason, who stared after Tracy with a frown.

"Trust me, you get used to her. She's got a hard shell but her insides are…well, not _as_ hard." She laughed. Jason shook his head.

"No, that's not it. I think I remember her. But it's just out of reach and it's blurry. And I try to reach for it but it slips away like smoke. Damn it!" He barked suddenly, bringing the attention of the room to him.

Jason looked around the room at all the shocked faces staring at him. He cursed under his breath and running his hand through his hair, he strode out of the room.

"Sorry." Sam muttered before hurrying after Jason. He stood in the foyer, hands shoved in his pockets. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She lay her head on his back, which was stiff.

"Jason, stop pushing yourself so hard. You're memories will come back on their own. And if they don't, then we'll make new memories. I mean, _you_ will make new memories."

Jason relaxed and turned to face her. He leaned down and brushed a quick kiss against her lips.

"You had it right the first time. _We'll_ make new memories." She beamed up at him and together they walked back into the room, Jason's arm around Sam's waist.

"Uh, sorry about that, everyone. I've been struggling to remember and even though some things are coming back, I'm still having a hard time. So I got a little frustrated earlier. My apologies. I didn't mean to mess up the day." Jason explained.

Monica smiled gently.

"Nonsense, Jason. You are entitled to feel the way you feel. And it is completely understandable for you to get frustrated sometimes. You don't have to apologize for us." Monica assured him.

"Besides, that was nothing compared to some of the outrageous outbursts of your youth." Tracy said with an evil grin.

"Shut up, Tracy." Monica snapped.

Jason nodded his thanks.

Sam stayed by his side, seamlessly moving from group to group, starting conversations, steering them off topics that seemed to make Jason uneasy. Jason found himself watching her while she talked. She was so animated and full of life, her laughter filling the air and brightening the hearts of those all around her. Danny was in his element, surrounded by his family. He played with everyone, and everyone adored him, even the grumpy Tracy.

Alice joined them to announce that dinner was ready. Danny ran to her, hollering, "Nom'nator!" and they mock wrestled.

Sam grinned and whispered to a bemused Jason, "Alice is a wrestler. Her stage name is 'The Dominator'. Danny loves to watch her wrestle."

Jason stared.

"That's so cool." He whispered. Sam looked up at his rapt gaze in surprise and burst out laughing. Like father, like son.

They watched Alice and Danny tussle, everyone laughing at Danny's exaggerated grunts and howls of triumph. Alice and Danny were in the thick of it when the staff started bringing in the food.

Sam watched in horror as Alice swung Danny up and his feet caught the end of the platter of turkey. The startled staff member stumbled backwards as the turkey flew in the air. He backed into another staff member, who went crashing down with the platter of ham. And that was it. The remaining staff members went down like dominos, all the food crashing to the floor.

Sam looked around and saw everyone gaping at the destruction of their Thanksgiving dinner. Surprised by all the noise and realizing he had made a mess, even though it hadn't been intentional, Danny began to cry.

Sam was about to go over to soothe him, but was beaten there by Monica, Tracy, and Michael, who all hurried to make a joke of the mess until Danny's big tears were replaced with a big smile.

Dinner was ruined and somehow, to Jason that seemed completely normal. He struggled to remember why and was suddenly assailed with images. He was very young, holding the hand of a beautiful African American girl. A stunning brunette stood in the middle of the room screeching, "Duck!". Jason and the other members of his family hurled themselves towards the floor. They all declined to eat the duck that was prepared and ordered pizza. They sung a song, before sneaking off mid-song to start eating. Jason stared at Monica. She had been there, along with a man he recognized from pictures as his father, Alan Quartermaine. Jason grinned. He was remembering his family.

"I'll order the pizza so we can sing." Jason called out. He grinned when everyone spun towards him and stared, eyes wide.

Monica slowly walked forwards.

"Jason? How did you know we always end up ordering pizza?" Monica's voice trembled.

Jason took her hands and leaned down to kiss her cheeks softly.

"I had a memory. I was really young, maybe in my early twenties. We refused to eat the duck Cook prepared because of some crazy lady, and ended up eating pizza and singing. I don't quite remember who everyone was that was there but I know I loved them."

Monica swayed and her face went pale.

"Oh my God, Jason. But that happened before your accident."

Sam froze and stared at him. She knew what Monica meant. Jason was getting memories back from the time he was a Quartermaine too? She shoved aside her own fears about what that could mean for them and focused instead on how incredible that was for Jason and his family.

Jason shook his head and chuckled.

"Didn't pretty much everything happen before my accident?"

Monica seemed unable to speak. Tracy stepped forward, her voice surprisingly kind.

"Not this accident. The accident that first caused you to lose your memories and turned you into Jason Morgan. You've never had a memory from before the accident. Not since you woke up nearly 20 years ago." Even Tracy's voice was trembling. Jason stared at Tracy in shock then at Monica, whose eyes had become damp.

"Oh, Jason! You're coming back to us. After all these years, you're finally coming back to us!" She sobbed, throwing herself into his arms. Jason caught her, holding her awkwardly. He looked at Sam as if for help. She smiled encouragingly, so Jason just held Monica until she seemed to calm. Everyone watched them in awe, speechless at the thought of Jason Quartermaine's memories starting to make a reappearance decades after being thought lost forever.

Jason eased back and Monica seemed embarrassed. She mopped up her tears with a handkerchief Michael passed her. She smiled weakly at the room.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go clean up and then order the pizza." She hurried out of the room and Jason stood uneasily in the center of the room. Sam walked up and picked up his hand, squeezing it. He let out a sigh of relief, feeling at ease once Sam was by his side.

Tracy stared at him.

"You know, I'm not quite sure what I'll do if I can't talk at you while you stare at me with your usual lack of social grace." Tracy snarked to fill the awkward silence.

"Miss Tracy." Alice admonished.

"Oh please, Alice. If I start being nice to him now, people will think _I'm_ the one with brain damage." She huffed, snatching the offered martini from Alice's hand and dropping into an armchair.

"For God's sakes, Tracy." Michael said, exasperated. Beside him, Sabrina soothed him with hushed words. Before long, Michael was grinning down at her, his hand on her swollen belly.

Monica rejoined them a few minutes later, and the pizza arrived shortly after. They gathered around the table, singing "We Gather Together". It was odd, but Jason seemed to know the lyrics automatically, even though he had never heard the song before, except in the memory of the holiday with his family. The conversation flowed across the table, casual and entertaining. It was almost as if the household had made an unspoken but unanimous decision to keep the conversation light. Jason listened to Dillon talk about his struggle as a film director and screenwriter. He was funny and entertaining, but his father struck Jason as pompous and fake. He took an instant dislike to him.

Finally, Danny dropping off into a food-induced coma at the table, Jason signaled to Sam that they needed to go. He was happy to spend some time with the Quartermaines, but it was becoming unbearable to sit there with Monica staring at him as if willing more memories to surface. At his cue, everyone said their goodbyes until only Jason, Sam, and Danny were left in the room with Monica.

Monica convinced them to leave Danny with her. Jason carried him upstairs, while Sam stayed with Monica, who practically broke Sam's ribs with her over enthusiast hug.

"Sam, I just wanted to thank you for coming today with Jason. I know he probably wouldn't have come nor stayed this long if you hadn't joined us. This ended up being the best Thanksgiving of my life and I will never forget it. I only wish Alan had lived to see this." Monica said, her eyes becoming damp again.

Sam brought her closer, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, Monica. He is here in spirit and I know he is just as thrilled as you are." Sam said kindly.

Monica gave a teary chuckle.

"You know, you're right. In fact, he's probably bragging about his perfect son to all the other angels, just like he did when Jason was younger."

Sam smiled at her. Jason came downstairs. He kissed Monica on the cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks for having us over. I had a great time…Mom." Jason grinned as he said it. Monica's eyes opened wide before she squeezed him tightly.

"Oh, this day just keeps getting better and better."

He started laughing and extricated himself from the death grip Monica had on him. He went into the living room to grab his and Sam's jackets. He stopped in front of the fireplace to stare at the photos on the mantle. He recognized several of them from the brief memory he'd had earlier. One face in particular stood out. She was beautiful, with long brown hair, warm brown eyes, and a soothing, peaceful smile. Something about her made Jason feel both comforted and protective all at once. Staring at the photo, he was suddenly assailed with images. They were hazy, and unclear. He couldn't make much out of them, but her face stood out from the rest. The images brought with them a sense of panic and fear.

He jolted when Sam placed her hand on his arm.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked as he stared down at her unseeing. Lifting his head, he glanced back at the photo of the beautiful woman.

"This is Emily, isn't?" He wasn't sure how he knew. Maybe Monica had shown him when they talked about her children. But when he looked at her, he knew she'd been someone important to him.

Sam nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Your sister and you were really close. She passed away about three or four years before you did. Or, well, you know. Why, did you remember her?" She asked curiously. Jason's expression was beginning to scare her.

Jason shook his head.

"No. Come on, let's go home." He placed his hand at the small of her waist and hurried her from the room. She let him, choosing to let it go for the moment. He'd had an exhausting day and she was sure he'd tell her eventually. She didn't want to push him.

The ride home was silent. They didn't discuss it but when Jason drove straight back to the penthouse, a small smile crossed Sam's face. She liked that he wanted her with him. She walked quietly behind him into the penthouse. He exchanged vague small talk with her before Sam gave up. Whatever was distracting him was big enough to keep him completely preoccupied. He even drank the tea she made for him without hesitation. That was weird but she didn't mind quiet Jason. After all, that was the man she'd married all those years ago.

She put on one of his big shirts and climbed into bed beside him. He didn't hesitate to pull her close, lining up her body to his. She'd always loved how they fit so perfectly together. His warmth soon had her dropping into a peaceful slumber.

Jason, however, lay there completely awake. He absentmindedly rubbed Sam's back and played with her hair. He loved how perfectly she fit against him. It was a testament to how occupied his mind was that the feel of her lush body pressed against him didn't torture him well into the night, as it had the night before.

Instead, all he could see in his mind's eye was that picture of his sister. He didn't know why he couldn't stop focusing on her. Frustrated with himself, he closed his eyes and tried to force him to fall asleep. Just as he was about to drop off, he was suddenly assailed with images.

 _Jason was trapped. He was hooked up to tubes, encased in some kind of cold thick liquid. Everything he saw was through this bluish tinge. He struggled, kicking and punching the inside wildly. He glanced to the side and through the glass of his cage, he saw a round glass case. It looked almost like a coffin and was filled with blueish liquid similar to his. There was someone in that case. Her long brown hair floated around her face, her expression serene and peaceful, as if she was asleep._

 _He began to fight harder, frantic to escape. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him. Someone stood over him, smirking. She knocked on the glass of his chamber and said something to someone out of sight, and suddenly the liquid in his case began to cool to freezing rapidly. Jason's movement slowed until he was moving sluggishly. He became weak and was quickly losing consciousness. Desperate, his eyes searched until they again landed on the beautiful girl floating in her case. Slowly but surely, Jason's hand pressed against the glass, as if reaching out to her._

Jason bolted upright. He stared straight ahead, his body covered in sweat. Sam stirred and turned to look over at him, curiously. She sat up quickly when she saw him. She reached over and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Jason?" Sam sat up on her knees and rubbed her hand down his back. He was clammy and trembling.

When he looked at her, his eyes were desperate and wild.

"She was there. She was there." He said quickly.

Sam shook her head, not following.

"Who? Who was where?"

Jason's eyes cleared and he turned to face her completely.

"Wherever Helena was holding me. I remembered something."

Sam was curious. Maybe it could help them figure out what Helena had done to him all those years ago and maybe this person could lead them to Helena now.

"Okay. Who was there, Jason?"

"Emily."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! You guys really are fantastic! I've gotten so many sweet comments on here or twitter saying you wished I wrote for the show. Trust me, you and me both! LOL But seriously, it is an incredible compliment so thank you very much. Someone asked if I have anything published. Not at this time, except for a couple of blogs I wrote that I've since stopped. I am in the process of writing a book, so if that ever comes to fruition, I will let you all know! :p**

 **Shout out to Summer, who pointed out my history miss with Alice. I was like 12 when that Thanksgiving episode aired so I couldn't remember everyone who was there. LOL I watched it on youtube, but totally forgot about Reginald. So thank you! I went back and edited that small section to remove the mention of Alice being there. Thanks again!**

 **Again, thanks to everyone for coming on this journey with me. I'm trying to keep things dramatic and action packed like the soap so it will still be interesting. For those of you concerned with the choice I made for Jason to start remembering life as a Q, I totally get it. I'm am totally using my magical writer's wand to rewrite things I didn't love, but I will try to keep that to a minimum. As far as Sonny goes, I have no plan for Jason to break ties with him or lose the Jason Morgan side of himself. I would just like to have a few memories from that life to bring him closer to the Qs.**

Enjoy!

 **Jen**

* * *

Sam stared at Jason.

"Emily? As in your sister, Emily?" She asked slowly.

Jason nodded brusquely. His jaw and fists were clenched.

Sam struggled to process this. What he was saying didn't make sense. Emily had died a very long time ago.

"But Jason, that's impossible. Emily is dead."

"Like I was dead?" He snapped in reply.

Sam understood his frustration. It must be so confusing to constantly have images in your head that you can't tell if they are real or not.

"It's not the same. When we thought you were dead, there was no body. But when Emily was murdered, we saw her. You held her, your family buried her. Jason, are you sure that it wasn't somebody else?"

"It was Emily. Look, I get what you're saying, and I know how it sounds, but I'm telling you right now, Helena has my sister. I don't know how, but I know it's true."

Sam thought about it. If anyone could get away with something like that, it would be Helena Cassadine. And Jason had always had incredible instincts. If what he was remembering was real and something was telling him that Emily was alive and held hostage by Helena, then she believed him. Hell, they had all seen Jake and his organs had supposedly been donated and somehow he was walking around town. Crazier things had happened in this little corner of the Earth.

"Ok, well then we have to save her." Sam said it simply. It was a statement of fact. Neither she nor Jason would ever leave Emily at Helena's clutches now that they knew that she had her.

Jason looked down at Sam before crushing her to him.

"Thank you. Thank you for believing in me."

She leaned back and cupped his face.

"Always. Now what do you want to do about this information?" Sam didn't want to tell him what to do, but she didn't think they should tell the Quartermaines until they were sure.

"I have to ask you a favor. Keep this to yourself for now? I just don't want to get the Quartermaine's hopes up."

Sam nodded quickly.

"Of course. I was going to tell you the same thing."

Jason leaned forward and rested his head against hers.

"Sam, I've been looking for Helena all this time to find out the truth about what she did to me and make her pay. But I need to put that on hold. I need to find my sister. She's had years taken away from her too and I'm going to bring her home. Can you understand that?"

He didn't want her to think finding the truth about himself wasn't important.

"Oh, baby, of course. I want you to remember and I want you to find the answers you need. I want them for myself just as much as I want it for you. But Emily's life is more important right now. We need to get her home."

Jason closed his eyes in relief. Sam was more understanding than he deserved.

"Thank you. I mean it, thank you. I don't know if I could do this without you."

Sam smiled up at him.

"Well, you won't have to find out. So where do we start?"

Jason raised a brow.

"We?"

Sam's own brow raised.

"Uh, yeah. You didn't think you were gonna leave me out of this, did you?" She knew she couldn't risk going on any more dangerous adventures with him because she had to think about Danny. But that didn't mean that she couldn't be involved in some way.

"Sam, as much as I want you with me, this could get dangerous. I don't want you in danger." He loved that she wanted to help him, but the thought of losing her was unbearable.

Sam heard the worry in his voice and hurried to soothe him.

"Jason, you can't protect me from everything. But I have no plans to leave my son again to go chasing leads. I will go if you need me, but otherwise I can help you just the same from here. Promise, I'm actually really good at my job and with Spinelli's help, it's in the bag." She teased.

"Trust me, I know." He smiled before continuing, "But we've had Spinelli looking for Helena for weeks and he's turned up nothing."

Sam sat back and crossed her legs.

"Yeah, but he didn't know what he was looking for. I mean he was looking for Helena by herself, but now that we know she has Emily, he can widen his search. Jason, I know you don't want to hear this, but what if Nikolas knows?" The idea had come to Sam almost the instant Jason had said Helena had Emily. If her suspicions were true, it could finally explain the crazy change in personality Nikolas had undergone recently.

Maybe it was the part of her that didn't want to believe the cousin she'd been so close to had completely disregarded her and Danny's right to know Jason was alive. Or the part that wasn't willing to completely write him off. But if he had made the decisions he had in an attempt to save Emily, she could understand. She may not be able to forgive him, but she could at least make peace with his actions so she wasn't carrying around all this anger.

Jason stared at her. Everyone had said for months that Nikolas used to be this honorable, kind person. Then all of a sudden he had transformed into this cold, vindictive, hateful ass. Emily had been the love of his life. Would he turn his back on everything and everyone he'd known for the chance to save her? Jason studied Sam and considered. In an instant he knew the answer was yes. If it meant saving Sam, Jason would happily burn every bridge he'd ever built to the ground and then make snow angels in the ashes.

"He knows. It would explain everything." He was certain. Without saying another word, Jason reached over and grabbed his cell phone off the night stand.

"Spinelli? Hey buddy, sorry to call so late. I need you to focus your search on Nikolas. I'll explain later. Thanks."

Jason hung up and looked back at Sam. His eyes were lit with determination.

"We're going to find her."

Sam smiled.

"Damn right. First thing tomorrow, we go see Robin." Sam wasn't looking forward to the possible awkwardness of that meeting. She hadn't seen or spoken to Patrick since their relationship had ended. You don't just turn off your love for someone, so Sam expected things to be tense between all of them.

Jason's brow furrowed before sudden understanding lit his face.

"Because if she's the one who came up with the technique to save me, then she would have been the one to save Emily. But why wouldn't she have said anything?" He wondered.

Sam shrugged. If there was anything her experience with Robin had taught her was that Robin would sacrifice anything to save the people she cared about. But she could also keep secrets if it meant protecting her loved ones too.

"She never told anyone she'd been trying to rescue you. Remember, she led Patrick to believe her experiment had failed with you and you died so that she could continue her research. Maybe Helena orchestrated the same thing with Emily and Robin didn't see the point in hurting everyone by telling them there had been a chance to save her but she failed."

Jason nodded in agreement. He fell into a thoughtful silence. Eventually, he and Sam lay down together and talked over their plans for a while. Finally, Jason leaned reached over Sam to turn off the bedside lamp.

He hovered over Sam for a few seconds before lowering his head and capturing her mouth in a deep kiss. She arched into him, returning his kiss with equal fervor. They slowly eased back and with a tender smile, Jason brushed the hair off her face.

He dropped a final soft, brief kiss on her lips before laying on his side and pulling her into his arms. She nestled her head into his shoulder and was asleep within minutes. Jason played with her hair, listening to her breathing, letting the gentle beat of her heart against his body lull him to sleep.

 _Jason woke up, disoriented and groggy. He tried to move, but his movements were sluggish and limited. He was restrained. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking rapidly against the bright lights overhead, his vision blurred. Raised voices and beeping alarms sounded to his right. He let his head fall to the side, his eyes landing on the bed beside him. Doctors rushed towards the occupant, who screamed and jerked in her restraints. His vision still blurry, Jason struggled to make out who the other patient was. The doctors began to roll the bed out of the room and the occupant stretched a hand out to him as she passed. His eyes finally focused on the occupant's face. Her panicked brown eyes locked on his as she cried out for help._

 _"Jason!"_


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: I'm so glad most of you are loving the thought of bringing Em back. It always seemed wrong to me that they killed her off. Too many dead Quartermaines. I hate it. And for those asking, I will address Rebecca Shaw as well. Reading the reviews, some of you have some spot on guesses on how I will make this work. Awesome! LOL**

 **I did go back and make a change to the last chapter, because I realized it was Patrick who saw Jason flatline and believed he was dead. Robin always knew Jason made it through her procedure, she just didn't know what happened after she was grabbed by Helena again.**

 **Anyway, I hope you're ready for some small Samtrick feels as well as some jealousy and awkwardness as the Morgans and Drakes interact for the first time since the breakup. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jen**

* * *

"Jason!"

Jason bolted upright, knocking back Sam, who had been leaning over him. Sam flew back and would've gone right over the side of the bed if Jason hadn't reacted quickly and grabbed her.

"Sam, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Jason checked to see if he had hurt her in any way, but he didn't see any marks on her. He rubbed his eyes wearily.

"I'm fine, Jason. You just moved so quickly you knocked me off balance. Are you okay? You were tossing and turning, and talking in your sleep." Sam watched him worriedly. He had seemed tormented in his sleep. Had he been dreaming about whatever it was that Helena had done to him?

Jason shook his head and lifting his knees up, draped his arms on top of them.

"I had another dream about Emily. I woke up strapped to a gurney, and she was in a bed beside mine. She was struggling, fighting them. She screamed my name as they took her away." He lifted devastated eyes to hers.

"Sam, she needed me. She needed me and I've been here, living someone else's life for a damn year. I failed her just like I failed you and Danny."

He couldn't look at her. He was ashamed of himself for not fighting harder to remember his life when he first woke up. And he hated what Elizabeth had done. Maybe if she had told him the truth right away, he would have started to remember sooner and he could have found Emily by now.

Sam's heart broke for him. She pushed up on her knees and crawled to him. She grabbed his face and pulled it up to hers.

"You didn't fail Emily. And you certainly haven't failed Danny or me. From the moment you found out who you were, you've been a part of Danny's life and mine. And now that you remembered Emily, you're going to save her." Her voice was soft and sweet. Jason's eyes slid away from hers and she decided it was time to take the gloves off. Her voice went steely and hard.

"Stop. You're not helping Emily by feeling sorry for yourself. So shut it down." His gaze snapped back to hers in consternation before the pain in them eased. He grinned at her suddenly.

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted her quickly. She chuckled, before crawling out of bed.

"Good job. Now make me some breakfast so we can go see Robin." She ordered saucily, heading to the bathroom to get freshened up. Jason chuckled and headed down to the kitchen as ordered.

Jason and Sam enjoyed a satisfying breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs, talking easily while they ate. Jason was clearly eager to get started with their day. After calling Monica to check on Danny, and speaking to her precious boy for a few minutes, Sam looked at Jason.

"Your mother is taking Danny to the carnival today, but she'll bring him by my hotel afterwards. So we're good to go."

Jason nodded, relieved to get the day underway. He stood immediately and headed for the door. After pouring a second cup of coffee into a to go cup, Sam followed Jason out the door and to the car.

They arrived at Patrick's house. Outside, Sam paused and stared at the house. She'd shared a lot of beautiful memories there with Patrick, Emma, and Danny. She wasn't sure how she felt stepping inside it as a guest instead of a treasured loved one.

Jason walked to the door and lifted a hand to knock on the door. When he noticed Sam wasn't beside him, he glanced back and saw her standing a few feet away staring at the house with a stricken expression.

Although something inside him clenched, Jason walked over and rubbed her arm.

"I'm sorry. I should have figured this would be hard for you. You don't have to be here for this." He assured her.

Sam smiled softly at him and shook his head.

"I'm with you. Come on." Shaking off her melancholy thoughts, Sam straightened her shoulders and moved to the door to knock herself.

A minute had passed before a shirtless Patrick opened the door, his laugh echoing through the air. His smile brightened automatically when he spotted Sam. His eyes traveled past her to Jason and his smile faltered briefly before returning, if more strained.

"Sam, Jason. What a surprise. Come on in." He opened the door wider and let them come inside. Jason and Sam stood in the living room, awkwardly looking around. Sam glanced at Patrick. Patrick stared at Sam, unsure of himself. Giving into his urge, he smiled down at Sam and opened his arms in invitation.

Without pause, Sam moved quickly into his arms and hugged him. She closed her eyes at the familiar and comforting feel of his body against hers, his arms holding her tight. She'd needed to feel his arms around her again to assure herself that what they'd had was real and that they could move forward as friends.

She took a deep breath, and pulled away. He held on for a moment longer, burying his face in her hair, before letting her go. He would always love her, but it was from a healthier place now. He knew she belonged with Jason, the way he belonged with Robin. She proved his point when she stepped back until she was beside Jason, and slipped her hand into his.

Jason squeezed her hand lightly and she squeezed back in relief. Jason couldn't deny that seeing his wife in Patrick's arms had filled him with a very neanderthal like urge to drag her back into his arms. But he knew how anxious Sam had been about seeing Patrick again and understood her need to maintain a friendship with him. He couldn't restrain himself though, and dropped Sam's hand to place his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Patrick smirked at Jason's obvious claim on Sam. Understood, he thought to himself.

"Give me minute to go put a shirt on." Patrick left the room and Sam turned to Jason.

"I'm sorry if it upset you to see me hug Patrick like that. I haven't see him since the breakup and I needed to know that we were ok." Sam was worried that Jason may have been hurt or uncomfortable.

Jason shook his head.

"No, I get it. Just keep the shirtless men hugging to a minimum. Of like, one. Me." He grinned. Sam laughed and pushed up on her toes to plant a quick kiss on his lips. Or at least it was supposed to be a short kiss until Jason pulled her closer and deepened it.

Mine, he thought as he kissed her breathless. Screw it. He was embracing his inner caveman.

"Ahem." Patrick cleared his throat. As at peace as he was with the end of his relationship with Sam, he couldn't deny the ache in his heart at the sight of her with Jason. Not that he had room to talk, he thought as he glanced down at the petite woman by his side.

"Well, it's nice to see you two have worked things out."

Jason and Sam pulled apart to see a pajama clad Robin smiling at them kindly from beside a now fully-clothed Patrick. They were holding hands, smiling. Sam swallowed the lump in her throat that had formed at seeing them so obviously back together. It hurt, but she was at peace with it as well. She knew that she'd love Patrick for the rest of her life, but not in the way he deserved, and nowhere near as much as she already loved Jason again.

Jason smiled.

"Hey, look at you two." He couldn't deny he was thrilled Patrick and Robin had reunited, for purely selfish reasons.

Sam smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, Robin. You look well." And it was true. Robin looked peaceful and had a glow to her skin.

Robin beamed.

"Yeah. Listen, Sam. I never thanked you. Emma told me about all the things you've done for her and I just need to thank you for loving her like she was your own."

Sam smiled back.

"It was an honor to be able to be a part of her life. She is a very special little girl. Actually, is she here?"

Patrick shook his head regretfully. He knew Emma would have loved to see Sam.

"She's with Anna. Actually, uh, Robin moved back in last night." Patrick blurted out uncomfortably.

Sam smiled at them, ignoring the small clench of her heart. If he was happy, she was happy for him.

"Congratulations! That's amazing news."

Jason cleared his throat.

"Speaking of amazing news, Robin we were hoping to talk to you about the time I was gone. I've had some new memories recently, and in the last couple of memories, I've seen Emily. Was she there with me?" Jason cut right to the chase, unable to wait any longer to verify that his dreams were real.

Robin froze and stared at him, silent. Finally she glanced up at Patrick. Sam caught the look and tilted her head in suspicion.

"It's true, isn't it. And you knew about it, Patrick." Sam said accusingly.

Patrick held up his hands.

"Sam, no. It's not what you think." He started before hesitating and staring down at Robin.

Robin sighed heavily.

"We'd better sit down." She and Patrick went to sit on the sofa and waited until Sam was sitting in the armchair with Jason perched on the arm of her chair.

Robin looked at Jason with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jason. It's true that Emily was there too. I didn't find out until I had already started working on you. And when they told me, I knew I had to do whatever I could to save her too. But the experiment failed on her. She didn't make it. I never wanted anyone to find out because I figured it would just cause unnecessary pain. And I only told Patrick recently while talking about my time away from him."

Patrick nodded, clasping Robin's hand in support.

Jason shook his head.

"You're wrong. Emily did make it."

Robin shook her head slowly.

"No, she didn't. I was there when she flatlined, Jason. She's gone." Tears filled Robin's eyes.

"But didn't you say you saw Jason flatline? And then his heart restarted? Couldn't that have happened to Emily?" Sam questioned Robin, hoping against hope that Jason was right about Emily. For his sake as well as everyone who'd loved her.

Robin's eyes became speculative.

"I mean, it's possible. I don't know. I tried the treatment on her first. When she flatlined, I was dragged out of the room and kept in a locked room for a week. They said it was punishment for my failure. But if she really survived, then maybe they were just keeping me away until they could move her. Jason, tell me what you remember." Robin urged, hope in her eyes. What she said was making sense, but she was scared to get her hopes up.

Jason went over his flashed of memories. As he spoke, Robin's eyes widened.

"Jason, that first memory you had must have been when you were first placed in the cryogenic chamber. But the second memory, that was well after I'd tried the treatment on you and it was successful. Once you woke up, they took you away and kept us separate. So that could have been when you saw her. And the treatment failed on her long before it was successful on you. So you wouldn't have seen her once you woke up if she'd really died. So it's possible she really did survive and they just kept us separate. I was confined to certain areas of the facility. She could have been held anywhere."

Robin's voice was steady, but inside she was sick to her stomach. All the mind games and torture she'd suffered at the whim of the Cassadines were still affecting her. She trembled and sensing her discomfort, Patrick wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She relaxed a bit and leaned into him for comfort.

Jason's mind was racing. He stood up abruptly.

"Thank you, Robin." He turned to go and Robin jumped up.

"Wait! What are you planning to do?" She asked quickly.

"We're going to find my sister." Jason answered simply. Sam jumped in.

"But until we have something solid, please keep this to yourself."

Robin and Patrick quickly agreed and wished them luck.

"If we can do anything to help, anything at all, let us know." Patrick offered.

Sam smiled softly at him before turning to Robin.

"One last thing. Did Nikolas know about Emily?" Sam held her breath.

Robin looked surprised.

"Nikolas? I don't know. I mean, he didn't even know Helena was keeping me hostage."

Patrick's eyes widened knowingly.

"You think that's the reason for the sudden change in his personality." Patrick guessed.

Sam nodded.

"I'm hoping it is." She admitted.

"Well, from what you told me, Patrick, this would certainly explain it. The Nikolas I know would never do the heinous things you've told me about. This is the only thing that makes sense." Robin insisted.

Jason shrugged.

"I don't give a damn why he did it. We're not square yet. But I'm going to find him and if he knows about my sister, he'll tell me." Jason's voice was cold and determined.

Robin and Patrick looked uneasily at each other, while Sam smirked at Jason. He may not remember being Jason Morgan, but he was definitely still in there. She couldn't deny it made her kind of giddy. Even without his memories, he was still her husband in every way that counts.

Just then, Jason's phone beeped. He read the text that had come in. His gaze shot to Sam.

"Spinelli found him. He found Nikolas."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! I'm so excited to see what you guys think about the upcoming chapters. I've got a lot of balls in the air, and it may seem like I've got to much going on, what with Jason's memory, Emily, the search for Helena and Nik, Liz' downfall, and now this new twist I've added in this chapter. But trust me, it's all carefully plotted out. Just laying the groundwork for future chapters. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jen**

 **Buttercup0303**

* * *

It had been a few days since Jason had taken off on his search for Nikolas. Jason had arrived at the location Spinelli had sent him to only to miss Nikolas by a matter of minutes. Jason was close on his tail, and closing in fast. At least that's what he'd told Sam during their last conversation.

Sam sat in her hotel room, running searches on her laptop. While Spinelli was focused on finding Nik for Jason, he had shown Sam how to run similar searches for Helena and Emily. Every day, after she dropped Danny off at his voluntary pre-k classes, she worked on finding Emily. She'd made some progress but had chosen not to share it with Jason until either he was back or the results were more significant.

God, she missed Jason. She literally ached for him. They spoke every day and texted frequently, but it wasn't the same as seeing his face. She could admit to herself that she was a bit put out that she couldn't join him on an adventure the way she used to but she knew it was the right decision. She had to think about their son.

Her phone beeped and she looked over to check the display. A grin spread over her face as she read the message and quickly replied.

 _Sure could use a quiet night at home with my wife._

 _I'll get the fire started._

 _Be there in ten._

 _I wish._

 _Me too. Found Nikolas. I'm moving in on his base in the next few hours. Waiting for some schematics from Spinelli._

 _Jason please be careful. I don't want to lose you again. I'd hate to have to take out my own cousin._

 _Trust me, you're not getting rid of me that easily. Miss me, wife._

 _Already done, husband._

Sam leaned back and closed her eyes, sending a quick prayer that Jason would be safe. She stood quickly, deciding the best way to stop worrying about her husband was to get active.

Sam knew they had to find Helena and Emily and she believed with all her heart that Nikolas knew something. It made sense to go to Spoon Island and check to see if there were any hints there. Jason had people watching it, but there had been no activity. Hayden Barnes had moved off island after the big reveal at the wedding, and according to Maxie who got it from Lulu, Laura was staying with her daughter to help her deal with the painful separation from Dante.

Which meant Wyndemere was empty. Perfect time for a bit of sleuthing, Sam grinned deviously. She gathered what she needed and headed out. She parked her car near the pier and walked down the docks to the launch.

When she arrived on Spoon Island, Sam moved quickly. She didn't spot of the guards that were usually patrolling the island and assumed Nikolas had taken them with him. Pulling out her lock picking kit, she quickly jimmied the locks before she slipped quietly into the house. She paused, unsure where to start. Heels clicking on the tile had her snapping to attention and moving silently into the shadows. A maid passed by with a stack of laundry. Sam waited for her to pass before she hurried to Nikolas' study.

Sam spent the next two hours meticulously searching Wyndemere. She finally hit pay dirt in a little used library in the east wing of the castle. While going through one of the desks in the room, Sam found a folder with an odd icon on it. She tried to remember where she'd seen it before when suddenly it hit her. Crighton Clark!

She quickly rifled through the folder and her eyes widened with surprise. Sam lifted the photo from the folder and studied it with joy. In the photo she could clearly see Emily, who was restrained to a gurney. There was one of Helena's henchmen in the photo holding up a copy of a newspaper. Sam strained to make out the date and gasped when she did.

"February 20, 2015. Oh my god. That means that Emily definitely survived Robin's treatment because that was well after Jason came to town." Sam was ecstatic. She'd loved Emily, but her joy was more on behalf of Jason and Monica. Especially Monica, who thought she had outlived all her children. But if she could get Emily back, that would be the second child who'd miraculously returned to her.

Sam shuffled through the rest of the folder quickly. She found a print out of an email and read it out loud.

"Nikolas, you've seen the proof. You have your orders. I expect them to be carried out with discretion." Sam shook her head in disbelief. "So Nikolas did know about Emily. That has to be the reason he betrayed all of us."

Sam was about to put away the folder when a sheaf of papers fell out. She bent down to pick it up and scanned it quickly. When she realized what she was holding, she read it more carefully. It was a report from a private investigator. It stated that Rebecca Shaw was currently living in Texas with her fiancee. There was a photograph stapled to the report of a very pregnant Rebecca holding hands with a handsome man with dark hair.

Sam was in shock. She hadn't even considered that the woman in Jason's dream could have been Rebecca and not Emily. But obviously Nikolas had. She flipped to the second form and found a DNA test confirming the DNA provided was a match to Emily Quartermaine. He must have made Helena verify Emily's identity before he fell in line.

Triumphant and excited to give Jason the good news, Sam shoved the forms back into the folder. She didn't want anyone to know she'd been there, but she couldn't leave the folder here. She needed the proof for Jason. Without thinking anymore, Sam slid the folder behind her back and into the waistband of her jeans.

Cursing the fashionable but thin jacket she wore courtesy of Maxie, she jerked the back down over the folder. Cute it was, efficient it was not. There wasn't a way to close it, so it just hung open, leaving the camisole she wore beneath it exposed. Oh well, she thought, nothing she could do about it now.

Checking the halls, Sam slipped quietly through the house and out of the doors. Once outside, she took off at a run, not stopping until she was at the launch, and not breathing until she was safely away from the castle.

Sam headed back to the mainland, anxious to get home so she could reach out to Jason. She wanted to be alone when she spoke to him about what she'd found. Sam was looking out over the waters towards the mainland and was surprised to see someone waiting for the launch.

As the launch pulled up to the dock, Sam studied the man standing at the end of the dock, staring at her. He was tall, dark, and devastatingly handsome. He was dressed in expensive, quality clothing. He watched as Sam climbed out of the launch and inspected her slowly. His eyes lit with interest as he took in what a beautiful woman she was.

Sam shifted uncomfortably and her eyes narrowed in annoyance. She was well aware of how she looked and this wasn't the first time a man had looked at her with interest. But this was insulting. He was practically undressing her with his eyes!

"Don't break my heart and tell me you're not here for me." He said charmingly, with a slight accent Sam couldn't place.

Sam lifted a brow and regarded him coldly, not bothering to reply. She simply waited impatiently for him to get out of her way.

He raised a brow and then chuckled.

"Well, this is definitely a first. But I do like a challenge. Tell me, beautiful, what did I do to offend?"

Sam looked up at him. Way up; he had to be at least 6'5.

"Maybe if you looked me in the eyes while speaking to me, I wouldn't find you so offensive." She said sarcastically. His eyes had been glued to her impressive cleavage since addressing her. At her comment, he dragged his gaze up and his face folded into a sheepish smile.

"My apologies, little one. I was stricken by your beauty and I'm afraid my manners fell to the wayside. Please, forgive me." He was as charming as ever, but something about him struck her as false.

Before Sam could respond, Elizabeth walked down onto the dock. Spotting Sam standing with a strange and very handsome man, Elizabeth grinned vindictively.

"Already on to your next conquest? My, I wonder if Jason remembered what a slut his wife is yet." Elizabeth snarked before turning to face the stranger, smiling winningly.

"Careful. You look like a nice guy. I'd stay away from this one. She's nothing but trash."

Before Sam could tear into Elizabeth the way she wanted to, the stranger replied.

"My, my, don't you reek of jealousy and bitterness? What a shame that your subtle beauty is marred by the ugliness of your personality." He insulted her in the same agreeable tone of voice he'd used to charm Sam moments early. Elizabeth reared back in surprise. Pale with embarrassment, she shot a hateful look at Sam and the stranger before hurrying away without another word.

Sam was stunned. She wasn't sure what to think of this stranger, but she had to appreciate the way he'd put Elizabeth in her place.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

The stranger smiled and tilted his head towards her.

"A gentleman always defend's a woman's honor when attacked. And I am a gentleman, despite my earlier behavior."

Sam smiled.

"Well, thank you." Her phone beeped and she checked it quickly. She was relieved to see it was Jason. She glanced back up at the stranger who watched her patiently.

"Excuse me, I have to take this. It's my husband."

The stranger's face fell before he clasped his hands to his heart and stumbled back as if injured.

"Oh, I felt that right in the heart! The woman I'm destined to love already taken. The agony! At least let me have the pleasure of your name, if I am to be cursed to live a lonely life without you." He said mournfully. Unable to help herself, Sam laughed and shook her head.

"You're ridiculous and I'm Sam. Samantha Morgan." He really was charming.

The stranger bowed in a strangely formal way.

"It was absolutely my pleasure to meet you, Samantha." Nodding his goodbyes, he turned to climb into the launch but paused when Sam called out. He looked back.

"Wait! You didn't tell me your name." She wanted to ask what his business was on the island, but knew that would be beyond acceptable curiosity.

"Must have slipped my mind, little one." He walked over and picked up her hand. Bending over, he kissed it, looking up at her through his lashes.

"I'm Valentin."

With that, he turned and climbed into the launch, leaving Sam staring after him, trying to figure out where she'd heard that name before.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind words in your reviews! I added a review of my own answering some of the questions I'd been asked. I hope I addressed them all and that they cleared things up for you. If not, please feel free to ask again or PM me. This chapter is really the redemption of Nikolas. He was always one of my fave characters and I hated how he was destroyed for the sake of this sucky storyline. I can't erase the things he did, but I can make him more relatable. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Jen**

* * *

Jason stared down at the man who had played a part in stealing his life. He turned the gun he held sideways, contemplating putting a bullet between his eyes and being done with it. But he didn't. Not just because he needed information, but because he knew that his wife still cared about him, despite her current anger and feelings of betrayal. And he wasn't a stone cold killer anymore. He refused to be.

He glanced at his watch.

"We should be able to get started soon. She's on her way."

Jason's prisoner strained against the ropes that held him trapped in the chair. He was a little worse for wear from his scuffle with Jason. He was ashamed to admit even to himself that he hadn't put up a very good fight. In fact, Jason had promptly tapped him on the chin and he had folded like a house of cards, he thought with embarrassment. His guards had been worthless. He knew he deserved this, but was desperate to get away. How could he save her if he was thrown in jail, or worse, killed?

Suddenly, the sound of heels clicking on the floor echoed through the empty room. It was some kind of abandoned warehouse that he'd been dragged to. At least he thought so. It was huge and empty, with dust and cobwebs throughout. He looked around to see who was arriving. If he had to hazard a guess, it was Jordan come to take him to prison.

He couldn't have been more wrong. It was Sam. His heart clenched at the unreadable expression on her face. He knew it hid a seething hatred for him. She would never forgive him. He steeled his heart. It was worth it, though. It would all be worth it.

Jason watched Sam make her way across the large, empty room. Even in this situation, he couldn't help but be in awe of her. She was gorgeous and feminine, but she was also a total badass. She wore skintight black jeans, those boots with the sky high heels and a tiny white tank top under a fitted leather jacket. She was smoking hot.

She looked away from the prisoner and smiled up at him as she approached. He opened his arms and she walked right into them, breathing her first easy breath since he'd left on his trip.

"You look a little too sexy, wife. How am I supposed to concentrate on kicking ass?" He teased in a whisper. She giggled and leaned back.

"Back at you, husband."

"Hello, cousin."

Sam glanced over at Nikolas. She struggled with the anger that welled up in her. Despite knowing the truth about Emily she was still drowning in these feelings of betrayal, hurt, and anger. She didn't know how to put them away but she knew she had to.

"Nikolas."

"I'm surprised you left your son to come watch your husband murder me." He was all bravado now. Until Sam said the one thing guaranteed to make him fall to pieces.

"We know Helena has Emily."

Nikolas' careful facade slipped away. Every wall he'd built over the last year or so to protect himself from the accusations, recriminations, and hatred caused by his actions began to crumble.

"You know?" His voice trembled, tears welling in his eyes. "Oh, thank God."

Sam nodded, steeling herself against the sudden feeling of pity washing over her.

Jason stepped forward, eyes hard.

"I remembered seeing her while Helena was holding us hostage. We know Helena still has her. We want to know what your role in this is."

Sam placed a hand on Jason's arm.

"That's not all. I found a folder in Nikolas' house. There's proof that Emily is alive."

She waited while Jason grabbed the folder she gave him and poured through it. At one point he looked confused. He showed a picture to Sam.

"Who is Rebecca Shaw?"

Sam had forgotten he didn't know anything about Rebecca.

"We met her after Emily's death. She was Emily's twin sister. They were separated at birth, so we didn't know about her until after Emily died. Or at least we thought she died."

"Diego was working with Helena. They had someone who looked like Emily or they turned into Emily. I don't know. Helena was a bit vague on details when she finally told me." Nikolas finally spoke, suddenly weary.

"She was the one who he murdered. Emily was kidnapped that night when we were separated during the ball. The woman who joined me in the ballroom right before she died wasn't my Emily."

Jason stared at Sam who shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, I guess it's possible. After all, Helena was part of the group who had someone impersonating Luke Spencer with a "Luke mask". It's not like any of us thought to try and pull off Emily's face and make sure it was her. Or she could have paid someone to have surgery to look like Em." Sam wasn't sure what to think but she had no doubts that Helena could have pulled something like this off. The old witch was diabolical.

"Do you know where my sister is?" Jason asked Nikolas.

Nik shook his head sadly.

"I've had my men looking for her ceaselessly for months. They've come up empty. So I've done…what I had to do. Do you have any new information on her?"

"No."Jason said curtly. Reasons or no reasons, he wouldn't forget what Nikolas had done to his family.

"Yes." Sam answered slowly. Both Nikolas and Jason's eyes shot to her.

Sam knelt in front of Nikolas and placed a hand over his.

"I can't say I will ever forgive you for the part you played in keeping Jason away from me and Danny. Or all the horrible things you did and said while playing this role Helena forced you into. But I do understand. I would have done anything if I could have saved Jason."

She looked over her shoulder at Jason, hesitating.

She turned back to Nikolas.

"Spinelli and I have been running searches. I used a few contacts I have and was able to find a lead. My contacts found a money trail that lead them to a remote villa in Tuscany. One of my contacts has access to a lot of high tech equipment. She was able to obtain satellite images of the villa and one particular image caught my eye."

Sam pulled a photo from her pocket. Unfolding it gently, she smoothed it out over her leg before lifting it and holding it out for Nikolas to see.

Nikolas stared at the grainy image. It wasn't crystal clear but it didn't need to be. The brunette walking in the gardens of the villa, her face turned up to the sun, was unmistakably Emily. He knew her every feature, and even though he couldn't actually see her face clearly, his soul was calling to the woman in the photo.

"It was taken yesterday." Sam added quietly. Nikolas' eyes shot up to her, filled with cautious hope. He looked back at the picture.

"Emily." He whispered brokenly.

Jason watched in uncomfortable surprise as Nikolas fell apart. He began to weep, his body wracked with sobs, letting out all the fear, pain, and loneliness he had struggled with.

Jason took the photo that Sam held out to him and studied it. He didn't know how Nikolas was so sure but the brunette in the photo could be Emily. He looked at Sam to congratulate her on her awesome work and was struck by the struggle on her face. She watched Nikolas, compassion and anger warring within her.

"Damn it." She muttered before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Nikolas. He leaned his head against her shoulder and cried.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry." He chanted incoherently, just repeating that over and over again.

Sam held Nikolas while he cried. Finally, he appeared to regain his composure and she stepped away. Once he was calmer, he began to talk.

He finally explained that soon after he'd forced his grandmother to tell him the truth about Jason's identity, he had made his plans to reveal the truth known. His grandmother had then revealed that Emily was alive. She'd told him if he ever wanted Emily to come home he would do what she said.

Nikolas had merely been playing along at first, convinced his men would find Emily. But as the months passed without news, Nikolas had become desperate. He'd stopped playing a role and had eagerly followed each of Helena's directives in the hopes that once he'd completed her plan she would free Emily. He'd been allowed one brief reunion with her before Emily had been dragged away, screaming his name. Tears spilled down his cheeks when he told that part of the story.

He finally fell silent. Sam asked the question that had weighed on her during his telling.

"Did Elizabeth know too?" Jason shot her a curious look.

Nikolas shook his head.

"No. I never told her. The temptation of finally being reunited with the man she remembered as her soulmate was enough to get her to keep quiet." He answered ruefully.

Sam nodded. She couldn't help being relieved. If Liz had known, it might have changed how Jason felt about her keeping the secret. If she had done it for the sake of her best friend, he might forgive her.

Jason could see where Sam's mind had gone. He grabbed her hand and pulled her a few feet away.

"It wouldn't have mattered, Sam. Even if she had known, it wouldn't have changed the fact that she lied to me. And even if she hadn't, the things I remember, that I've been told, paints a very different picture of the woman she portrayed. I would have still chosen you at the end of the day." His voice was steady and sure, which reassured Sam like nothing else could.

She smiled and he leaned down to kiss her softly. Pulling away, she walked over to Nikolas. She began to untie him. Jason stepped forward to stop her and but stopped himself. There was no reason to keep Nikolas tied up anymore.

Nikolas got up gingerly, shaking out the numbness in his arms and legs. Steadier on his feet, he moved to hug Sam in gratitude.

She quickly sidestepped him. He stared at her with regret.

"We'll never get back to where we were, will we?" He asked sadly. Sam hesitated before shaking her head.

"There's too much between us. Even knowing the reasons, you still sacrificed my, Danny's, and Jason's happiness for your own. I don't know. Maybe if you had told us we could have helped you find Emily. But you didn't. Instead you tore our lives even further apart. I don't know how to get past that." Sam looked at him sadly before turning around and walking away.

Nikolas watched her sadly before turning to Jason.

"Jason, allow me to apologize for my actions and the hurt they caused you and your loved ones. I'm sorry—".

He didn't finish his sentence before Jason threw a punch that had Nikolas flying back.

"Apology not accepted."

Nikolas picked himself off the floor, wiping at the blood at the corner of his lip. He nodded shortly.

"I deserved that and more. It doesn't change the fact that I do regret what I did to you and to my cousin."

Jason nodded curtly before following Sam outside, Nikolas trailing slowly behind him.

"Let's go find my sister."


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Yay! I'm so glad you guys were happy that I chose to redeem Nikolas. :) But I'm afraid some of you may hate me after this chapter. LOL I am definitely throwing some angst and drama in here. New problems for new people as I slowly start to introduce some people other than Jasam into my story. Of course, the focus will always be on Jasam, but I wanted to kind of stretch the world they live in a bit. I hope you guys are willing to take this ride with me, even if you don't like where I'm taking it. :p**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jen**

* * *

Sam stared out of the window of the private plane Nikolas had arranged. They were due to land in Tuscany any minute. She thought about Danny, and wondered why she'd gotten on this plane. Was the danger worth losing her life and letting her son grow up without his mother?

She could admit to herself that the thought of going on another adventure with Jason had been a powerful temptation. They had always worked well together, somehow perfectly in sync. And these adventures, while dangerous, were also wildly exhilarating. But the rush of adrenaline she received from being Danny's mother was so much better, and way more rewarding.

But there was something more, something more tangible than the rush she got from these escapades. The thought of sending Jason off to face danger alone terrified her. What if she lost him again, this time for real?

"What's going on in that head of yours, Sam?" Jason had been watching her and saw the struggle on her face. It had been like watching a war being waged as he read her emotions as clear as day.

Sam looked over at him and shrugged.

"I guess I'm just feeling guilty for leaving Danny with my mom and rushing into danger with you. I should have gone home and let you handle this alone. I just…I'm scared of losing you again."

When she looked up at him with those big beautiful brown eyes, Jason felt himself get lost in them. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently.

"Baby, you're an incredible mother. Dedicated, responsible, loving, and warm. Our son is lucky enough to say he has the best mother in the world. Coming with me doesn't mean you're doing something wrong, especially since this is not a common occurrence." He reassured her gently.

He leaned back and stared at her with his piercing baby blues. Cupping her cheek, he smiled softly.

"And you're not going to lose me. Believe me, I'm never leaving you or our son again."

Sam nodded quickly, lowering her head so he wouldn't see how emotional his words had made her. Jason tilted his head until he caught her eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't hide from me. Let me see those beautiful eyes." Sam lifted her head and let it fall back, her hair sliding off her face. She blinked away the tears that had formed in her eyes and smiled at him. He was leaning in to kiss her when the pilot announced they were landing. They broke apart, but not before Jason pressed a brief kiss on her lips.

"We'll pick up where we left off later." Jason whispered before sitting back. Sam grinned and winked at him, leaning back into her seat too, gripping the armrest. She glanced over and shared a tender look with Jason when he slipped his hand into hers and linked fingers.

Nikolas had to look away from the couple who were so obviously in love, even if they didn't know it. It hurt him to see a love like the one Jason and Sam had always shared because it reminded him so strongly of the love he'd shared with Emily. He was terrified to hope that they would get Emily back by the end of the day.

Once the plane landed, Nikolas had a car waiting for them. It dropped them off at a hotel a few miles away from the villa where Emily was being kept. Jason went out to meet a contact of Sonny's for some equipment and supplies, while Sam reviewed the schematics Spinelli had acquired. Nikolas was out of place in this situation. He was used to calling the shots and spouting orders. Being in the field, conducting his own rescue was a bit out of place for him. He'd done his fair share of saving damsels, he reminded himself. But something of this scope left him feeling out of his depth.

He looked up in relief when Jason returned with a duffel bag. He pulled out several deadly looking weapons and what looked like spy equipment. He watched as Sam walked over and calmly picked up a handgun and loaded it and clicked the safety on. She was way more comfortable with guns than he was.

Jason watched Sam appreciatively through his lashes. Damn, why was it so damn sexy watching his wife casually handle a weapon? He glanced over at Nikolas who stared at the pile of weapons with distaste.

"Does this bother you? How exactly did you think we'd rescue Emily? With your business acumen and powers of persuasion?" He asked bitingly. Sam bit her lip and turned her face to hide her laughter.

Nikolas glared.

"Well, excuse me if I'm not as comfortable with violence and brute force as you and my cousin seem to be."

Jason nodded in mock understanding. He couldn't stand Nikolas and couldn't help himself from antagonizing him every chance he got. He would never forget how Nikolas had hurt not just Sam and Danny, but Michael, Monica, and even Tracy.

That evening, Jason and Nikolas sat waiting for Sam to change. They had already changed into black clothing to blend in. They were just waiting for it to get a bit darker outside before they slipped in and saved Emily. The bathroom door opened and Jason froze when Sam walked out.

She stood there with the light of the bathroom behind her, in a black one piece outfit that fit her like a second skin. He watched her, his mouth hanging slightly open, as she walked over and pulled on flat-soled boots that she zipped up to her knees. He didn't know what the hell the name was of what she was wearing, but he was buying her more. Like a lot more. He only wanted to see her wearing that for the rest of his life.

Sam glanced down and tugged uncomfortably at the low-cut catsuit that Sonny's people had included in the bags Jason picked up earlier. Who the hell had picked this out? She thought with a grimace. She bent over and scooped her hair into a high ponytail. When she straightened, her eyes caught Jason's and she was struck by the heat in his gaze.

She glanced down at herself again and looked up again, this time a bit more appreciative of the outfit. Jason certainly seemed to like it. She put a little more swing in her hip than usual as she walked over to Jason. She placed a hand on her cocked hip, and grinned down at him.

"Jason, you look a little…hot." She said suggestively, a laugh in her voice.

Jason dragged his eyes up her curvy, perfect body and up to her sparkling eyes. She knew just what this outfit was doing to him.

"I have never been more grateful for an article of clothing as I am right now." He grinned up at her.

She threw her head back and laughed before meeting his eyes again.

"Well, I can think of a couple of things you were a bit more grateful for. Hell, I was grateful for them too after you showed me just how much you liked them." She smirked, her eyes heating up with the memories.

Jason looked at her with interest.

"Oh really? What exactly were those things? And how exactly did I show my appreciation" He asked in fascination.

Sam shook her head and chuckled, glancing quickly at an uncomfortable Nikolas.

"We'll talk about it in detail later. But think corsets and pink ties." She winked at him before turning around to tell Nikolas to get ready.

Jason didn't mind. The view from the back was just as amazing as the one from the front. He did wish they were alone though so she could tell him more about corsets and pink ties. Jason grinned and pulled himself out of his chair. He grabbed the duffel bag of equipment and headed out.

Time to focus.

They drove the SUV Nikolas had arranged for them and left it at the end of the long winding drive so they wouldn't alert the guards. Jason and Sam had a brief argument when Jason tried to convince her to stay with the car and be the getaway driver. She rolled her eyes and started walking down the drive mid argument. Nikolas chuckled at Jason's idiotic attempt to get Sam to go along with that plan. Jason glared at him before catching up to Sam and leading the way.

The three of them moved quickly and silently through the orchards surrounding the left side of the property. According to Spinelli's map, it was the easiest way to get to the villa without being seen. Though they had come prepared for a battle, Jason had determined it would be best to avoid attracting attention at all cost.

They couldn't know what Helena would do to Emily if she was alerted to their presence. So they were very careful to avoid the guards monitoring the perimeter. They made it through the orchard without incident. It led them straight to a set of french doors that were guarded by two guards. Jason and Sam signaled each other without words, and by unspoken agreement, moved silently to flank the guards. Armed with tranquilizer guns with silencers attached, they took aim and shot their darts into the guards necks simultaneously.

Nikolas watched in grudging awe as the guards collapsed. They really were perfectly in sync. It was a bit eery to watch. Nikolas hurried forward and helped Jason drag the guards into a dense copse of trees just off the orchard. They hid the bodies under some brush, before hurrying back to Sam.

Once inside, they weren't sure where to go, so Nikolas took the lead.

"This layout here is very similar to a home we own in Greece. If I know my grandmother, she would have kept it the same, being a creature of comfort. We just need to find out where Emily is kept." He whispered.

Sam and Jason followed him through the first floor, checking room to room, taking out guards as needed. When they didn't find her, they moved to the second floor. On the landing, Nikolas turned to them.

"We're never gonna find her like this. We need to split up. You and Sam take the East wing, and I'll check the West wing."

Sam shook her head.

"I don't like this. We shouldn't split up. Maybe I should go with you." She wasn't sure how Nikolas would be able to handle himself if he came upon the guards alone. Jason quickly vetoed that idea.

"Hell no, you stay with me, Sam. I need to know you're okay and I don't trust Cassadine with your life. And he's right. We don't have a lot of time. If we're going to get Emily out of here without bringing down the whole damn villa on our heads, we need to move fast." Jason said quickly.

Sam rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Fine. But take this." She handed Nikolas a gun. Despite his distaste for guns, he was well versed in how to use them. He took it and nodding, took off down the hall.

Sam sighed.

"Let's hope this doesn't blow up in our faces. Come on, let's go." She said, waving Jason ahead.

Jason and Sam moved quickly, working from room to room. They were silent and efficient. Though guards walked some of the halls, they moved fast to either avoid them, or knock them out and hide their bodies. Before they knew it, they had searched every room with no sign of Emily.

Jason glanced back towards the West wing.

"Damn it. We better find Nikolas." He cursed. He had hoped to find Emily himself, because he knew he could handle the situation better. Grabbing Sam's hand, they ran through the halls towards the West wing. A guard's radio suddenly went off from downstairs, announcing there were intruders on the property. Jason and Sam looked at each other in alarm before picking up the pace.

Nikolas was losing hope. Could they have moved her already? Had that even been Emily in the photo? He wondered with despair. He only had a few more rooms to go. He'd almost been caught several times. He'd seen the master bedroom and immediately known it belonged to Helena. It seemed she wasn't in the house tonight, or she certainly would've been in that room.

He kept moving, though he no longer believed he would find Emily. He arrived at the next door and tried to turn the knob. Hope surged when he realized that it was locked from the inside. He rattled the doorknob softly.

He cursed himself for separating from Sam and Jason. He knew one or both of them would have been able to pick the lock with ease.

He looked around for something to use to force his way in. Nothing there would fit. He had to risk alerting the guards by making some noise. If it wasn't Emily inside, there would probably be hell to pay but he didn't care. He had to find out.

He gripped the knob and twisted, applying pressure to see if he could force the door open. It was solid. He took a few steps back and braced himself to ram his shoulder into the door. Just as his shoulder started to make impact the door flew open.

"I told you people to stay the hell away from my room!" A woman hissed angrily.

Nikolas stumbled as the momentum carried him inside until he crashed and fell, slamming his head on the floor. The woman who had stood in the doorway had stumbled back in surprise when Nikolas came flying through the door.

Dizzy, he shook his head to try to clear his vision as he rolled onto his back gripping his forehead. A silhouette of someone standing over him slowly began to form into a solid person. A woman with long brown hair falling around her face, stood over him, her expression shocked.

"Nikolas! Oh my God, Nikolas!"

Nikolas stared up into Emily's angelic face with happiness. She dropped to her knees beside him and lifted his head into her lap. Tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Nikolas, are you hurt? I'm so sorry, I thought you were one of the guards. Oh my God, Nikolas. I can't believe it's really you." Emily rambled, running her hands over Nikolas' face and raining kisses down on him.

Nikolas reached up and cupped her face, tears filling his eyes. His hands trembled as they touched the silky skin of her face.

"Emily, is it really you?" He asked, afraid he was hallucinating. She smiled gently down at him and laughed through her tears.

"Yes, yes, it's me. Oh, Nikolas, you found me. You finally found me."

Nikolas couldn't wait any longer. He clasped her neck and brought her down to him, his lips claiming hers at last. And he knew. This was his Emily.

They kissed passionately, lost in the moment as they were finally reunited after eight long years. Suddenly, Nikolas pulled away in a panic. He struggled to stand, still a bit dizzy. Emily helped him, steadying him when he swayed. She looked at him in alarm.

"What? What is it?" She asked quickly.

Nikolas looked around frantically.

"We have to go. Jason and Sam are with me. We need to leave before the guards realize we're here."

Emily stared at him in shock.

"Jason's here? He survived Helena's experiment too?" Emily was dizzy with relief. Helena had led her to believe that the experiment on Jason had failed and that his body had been lost in the clinic explosion. Emily had already been moved off site by that point, but Helena had taken great pleasure in telling her all about it.

Nikolas nodded distractedly, grabbing her hands and starting to pull her behind him. She pulled her hand free.

Surprised, he looked back at her. She stared at him and then shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I can't leave. Not yet."

Nikolas stared at her in shock. As he did, his eyes roamed over her. She was a bit heavier than he remembered, but the added weight looked incredible on her, and she was just as beautiful. She had aged extremely well. Her light brown hair was still long and straight. She wore a beautiful pink peignoir with a matching silk robe over it.

Emily was also looking him over. He was just as devastatingly handsome as she remembered. He'd filled out and was more muscular than ever, though his hair was a bit thinner than it used to be. He looked distinguished and was as much her dream prince as he had ever been.

But things weren't the same. And so much had happened in the last few years. She'd only been revived in the last two years or so, but it was long enough to change her life forever. She knew Nikolas would never forgive her for what she'd been forced to do while here.

Unable to help herself, she glanced towards her bed. Nikolas followed her gaze there and froze. H couldn't look away as he moved like a zombie in that direction. Once he'd reached the side of the bed, he stopped and stared down at the person sleeping in it, tears forming in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks.

"No." He whispered in devastation.

Her heart breaking, Emily walked up beside him. She stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Nikolas." She whispered.

Before he could speak, Jason and Sam came screeching to a halt in the doorway. Seeing Emily, Sam's face lit up with relief.

"Oh thank God, you found her! But the guards are on to us. We've gotta move!" Sam said quickly.

Jason pushed into the room, his eyes locked on Emily. He didn't remember her really, but he knew she was his sister and that was enough.

"Jason!" Emily cried out, jumping up and running to him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Unsure what to do, he just did what came natural and hugged her back.

"Oh my god." Sam whispered from behind him. He pulled away from Emily and stared at Sam who was staring at Nikolas. Or rather, at something next to Nikolas. Just then, an angry wail pierced the air. Nikolas moved to the side and that's when Jason realized what Sam had seen.

Emily rushed past him to the bed and bent down. When she turned around, she was holding a now happy, cooing baby. Emily looked up at him slowly.

"This is my daughter, Alana."


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Wow, you guys blow me away more and more with each review. You're sooo supportive and it really means a lot to me. One of the reviews asked how Emily knew that was Jason. EXCELLENT QUESTION! I have no idea! LOL I didn't even think of that when I wrote it. How dumb am I?! LMAO BUT I did my best to explain it in this chapter. Basically, it was just deductive reasoning and instinct. It makes little sense, but I figured it would be too confusing to go back and edit that chapter to make it make sense. Just roll with it people, and pretend I didn't royally screw that up lol**

 **Anyway, this chapter is once again, full of drama and excitement, as well as Jasam and Nem cuteness. And for those of you guessing who's the daddy, some of you are pretty close to figuring it out. Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

"This is my daughter, Alana."

Emily announced it to the room, her voice steady despite the nerves and fear racing through her veins at the announcement. Her eyes were locked onto Nikolas. He stared at her daughter in shock. Emily had to look away from the pain evident in his eyes.

Jason and Sam stared at the child in her arms too. But Emily found herself staring at Jason. When Nikolas had said Jason and Sam were here and then Sam had shown up with this stranger, she had just known. She wasn't even really sure how she knew. The Jason she remembered and this man didn't look anything alike. But there was something about him. Something in his eyes, and something in the way he looked at Sam. He _was_ her brother.

Jason pulled his eyes away and focused on Sam and then Emily.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but it has to wait. We can't do this now. Helena's guards will be here any minute and we're not leaving you here. So let's go."

Jason's voice was brusque. He needed to get them all out of there now, and honestly, he didn't handle emotional situations all that great.

Emily hesitated before looking down worriedly at her little girl. She knew that the Cassadines would never let her daughter go so easily. If she left and they came for her, they would take Alana away from her and she may never see her again.

She looked around the room and could see the determination in Jason and Sam's eyes. Turning to Nikolas, she could see he was still staring at Alana. She knew this was a lot for him to accept, but this was one point that was non-negotiable if they were going to find a way back to each other. And that was something she wanted more than anything.

She knew then without a doubt that she wanted to leave; she was willing to take the risk. The combined powers of the Cassadine's and Quartermaine's could keep her safe. She'd thought at first that if Nikolas couldn't accept her that she would be better off staying but immediately dismissed that asinine thought. Even if Nikolas couldn't forgive her or accept Alana, she wanted her family. She missed her mother and everyone else desperately. But she had to know.

"Nikolas, does this change anything for you? Do you still want me to come home with you?" Her voice trembled with nerves as she waited for his response.

Nikolas' eyes shot up to hers in surprise. He stepped forward and cupped her face.

"Emily, of course I want you to come home. Nothing could ever change that. I love you. I have always loved you and I want you back in my life. I need you back in my life. I'm lost without you." He said fervently, willing her to believe him.

She wanted to believe him, so desperately. But she'd seen the pain in his eyes every time he looked at Alana.

"And my daughter?" Nikolas swallowed and lowered his eyes to the baby. She blinked up at him with gorgeous blue eyes. He lifted a hand and tentatively brushed it against her dark brown cap of hair. She reached up and gripped his pinky and held it tightly in her chubby fist, her grip surprisingly strong. Alana was perfect. She was beautiful, innocent and pure, like her mother. And he knew his answer. He raised his eyes back to Emily.

"She's a part of you. So that means I already love her. Nothing else matters. Nothing, Emily." He vowed. Emily's eyes filled with tears, but also a deep and fierce determination.

"Then get us the hell out of here." Joy sang through her veins but she knew they had wasted enough time. Sam helped her quickly gather some essentials for the baby and without bothering to change, Emily followed them out the door, never looking back.

Jason breathed a sigh of relief that they were finally moving. Nikolas stayed behind them with Emily, a gun clenched in his hand. Sam and Jason ran ahead to take out any guards that appeared and let them know when it was safe to move forward.

They made it to the ground floor, having knocked out and disabled as many as twelve guards. They moved quickly into an empty room that turned out to be a library. Emily used her knowledge of the villa to help them figure out the safest escape. There was a lot of ground to cover between the villa and where they'd left the car.

Jason ran his hands through his hair in frustration. With a baby, that kind of trip would take a lot longer. He had to find another way off the villa quickly. He pulled Sam to the side.

"Sam, we're not going to make it to the car we have hidden with a baby. We need to find another way off this damn villa but we can't do it in big group like this." He said in a hushed voice. Sam nodded in understanding.

"I know. It's okay, Jason. Go find us a way out of here and I'll stay with them." Jason nodded gratefully. He ran a hand down her hair.

"Be safe, Sam." He crossed the room quickly but turned at Sam's cry.

"Jason, wait!"

Sam ran after him and hurled herself up in his arms, crushing her mouth to his. Jason caught her easily, his arms tightening around her waist. He lifted her up, spun around as they kissed fiercely. Breaking their kiss, he lowered her gently to the floor, their foreheads still touching. Only a breath separated them.

"Come back to me, husband." Sam said urgently. A brief smile crossed Jason's face as he backed away and out of the room.

"Always, wife."

Sam watched as Jason closed the door behind him. She closed her eyes and pressed a hand to her stomach. She knew he had to do this and that he could protect himself, but the events four years ago had left her faith shaken. His disappearance had proven that he wasn't invincible or indestructible. He was as vulnerable as anyone else and he could be hurt or killed. And now there was a new fear inside her that had never existed before.

A sudden hand on her back had her jumping.

"He'll be okay, Sam. He's a survivor. He always has been."

Sam looked over at Emily and shook her head weakly.

"That's just it, Emily. He's not as infallible as we all thought he was. I can't lose him again." Sam ran a hand through her hair and straightened. She looked around and knew that they had to be on alert.

"Come on, let's get you, the baby, and Nikolas in the corner over here. It's dark, so no one will immediately see you if they open the door."

Emily and Nikolas huddled in the corner of the room as Sam went to peep out the window. She leaned back when the shadow of several guards running towards the orchard moved across her vision. She hurried over to Emily and Nikolas.

"Something's going on by the orchard. I just saw a bunch of guards take off in that direction."

Just then the door swung open. Sam spun around, her gun raised before letting out a sigh of relief.

Jason hurried over and wrapped an arm around Sam. He looked down at her.

"I told you I'd always come back to you." He smiled at her briefly before looking at Emily and Nikolas.

"We need to move quick. I set a couple of fires in the orchard to distract some of the guards. I found the guard's quarters and there were a bunch of cars parked there. I have one waiting for us on the other side of the house but we need to go now while they're distracted in this part of the villa."

Jason led them through the house to where he'd left the car. Nikolas and Emily were right behind him, and Sam brought up the rear, her gun at the ready.

They made their way outside and to the car. Sam looked around uneasily as Emily and Nikolas climbed into the car with the baby.

"Jason, I don't know. This all seemed too easy."

Jason nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, something isn't right. Get in the car, let's get the hell out of here."

He opened her door and waited for her to get in. When she was seated, he closed the door and rounded the car to climb into the driver's seat. Careful not to gun it, he drove the car quietly down the drive and to the gate. And that's when it made sense. Stationed at the end of the gates stood an army of guards. At least twenty men stood there with guns pointed at them.

"Hold on!" Jason wrenched the steering wheel to the side and drove back the way they came. The guards mobilized, jumping on motorcycles and getting in jeeps as they took off after Jason. Jason drove straight towards the burning orchard. Smoke was already filling the air in thick black plumes. Jason drove on instinct and memory, because he could barely see.

It worked to their benefit, as most of the guards couldn't maintain visibility enough to follow them. Jason crashed out of the other side of the orchard, and ended up near a back road off the property. Four guards on motorcycles flew out of the smoke behind them and followed them. As they gained on their car, they put themselves in a flanking arrangement. Guns pointed at the car, they shouted for Jason to pull over.

"Jason, watch out!" Sam yelled. Jason yanked the wheel to the right and the car lurched to the side, barely avoiding a large tree just outside the property. The two motorcycles on the right didn't move fast enough and were sent flying when the car crashed into them. Jason turned onto the main road. One of the guards on the left realized quickly what Jason's next move would be and slowed until he was behind the car. The other guard wasn't as bright and went flying when Jason jerked the car to the left to run him off the road.

All the jostling of the car frightened Alana, and she let out a piercing wail. Emily rocked her soothingly, even though she was just as terrified as Alana. Nikolas wrapped his arms around them both as if to offer them shelter.

"Jason, lower the window." Sam called out. Without hesitation, Jason lowered the window, not bothering to ask why.

Sam moved quickly, until she was straddling Jason as he drove. He glanced at her in shock before leaning to the right to see past her to the road. Sam leaned out the window, two pistols in her hands. She took aim and started firing until she shot out the tires on the motorcycle of the final guard. The motorcycle skidded out, sending the last guard rolling into the street.

Sam slid back inside and off Jason's lap and into her own seat. Putting the safety on, Sam calmly dropped the guns on the floor in front of her. She reached over and casually clicked her seatbelt back in place.

Jason stared at her, impressed. Hell, not only impressed, because he was more than a little turned on by the sheer sexiness of that maneuver. He quickly focused on the road again, shifting in his seat a little. The corner of Sam's mouth twitched a little. She looked back and saw Emily and Nikolas staring at her in awe.

"What?" She asked.

Emily burst out laughing.

"Boy, Sam, I'm glad some things never change. You're still the most badass woman I've ever met.

Sam grinned at her sassily.

"I know, right?" She joked.

They all burst out laughing, the relief of the successful rescue mission making them a bit giddy.

They stopped at the hotel long enough for Jason to run upstairs, grab their bags, and check out. They were back on the road within 10 minutes, heading for the private airstrip and the plane Nikolas had waiting for them.

When they got there, Jason felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He wanted to get on that plane asap. Jason unloaded the car while Nikolas helped Emily and the baby out of it.

Sam looked around, feeling as if something was wrong. Following her instincts, she decided to check the plane. She boarded the plane and checked the cabin and cockpit. It was all clear, with only the pilot and co-pilot on board. She made her way to the exit and began to descend the stairs to help Jason when she felt herself yanked backwards. The co-pilot held her, a dagger digging into her side. She cried out when she felt it pierce her skin.

Jason looked up at Sam's cry and froze, rage flowing through him when he saw the man standing behind her, a knife at her side.

"Step away from Ms. Quartermaine and the baby. They come with me or this one gets it." He barked out menacingly. Nikolas pushed Emily behind him.

"You're not taking my family from me again!" He shouted.

"We're not supposed to kill you, Mr. Cassadine, but I can make you wish you were dead. Hand over the lady and her kid!" He yelled again. He was agitated and every time he yelled, he jabbed Sam a little harder. She had to bit her lip from crying out again.

Jason was slowly pulling the gun from behind his back. He knew he could make that shot. He was just getting ready to raise the gun and fire when a loud shot cracked through the air. The co-pilot jerked as a bullet lodged in the center of his forehead. His arms dropping away from Sam, he fell over the side of the steps and crashed to ground below. Sam swayed in place, stunned. Jason spun towards the gunfire, and Nikolas shoved Emily down and covered her and the baby with his body.

A man stood behind the open door of a limousine. He was too far to make out his features. But Jason could see from the glint of the sun on the sights, that he held a sniper rifle. Unsure if they would be fired on next, Jason ducked behind the car.

He glanced up just in time to watch with horror as Sam pulled the dagger from her side. She glanced down at the bloody dagger and her blood soaked hands. Pale, she looked up at Jason before she collapsed, her body crumpling and sliding down the steps of the plane to the runway below. Without hesitation, Jason let out a hoarse cry and broke cover. He ran to her, not giving a damn about the danger from the shooter. He gingerly lifted Sam into his arms, crying out her name. Her eyes were shut, her face drained completely of color.

"Sam, please. You have to be okay, do you hear me? You have to." Jason's eyes filled with tears as he prayed desperately for Sam to be okay. He laid her down on the ground and searched for her wound. He checked the side he saw her pull the dagger from and found the rip in her outfit. Making it bigger, he gasped in alarm when he saw how jagged and deep the wound was.

He tore off a piece of his shirt and pressed it to her wound to staunch the blood seeping steadily from it. At the pressure, her eyes flew open, glazed with pain, and she screamed in agony before her eyes closed again.

"Oh God, Sam. I'm sorry, baby. Just stay with me, okay?" He whispered in an agonized plea, a tear slipping down his face. Emily fell to her knees beside him.

"Jason, let me look at her. Jason, move!" She snapped, shoving him aside when he wouldn't move. He fell back, dazed with grief.

"I'm a doctor, remember? Or at least, I was about to be when I was taken. I can help her." Her voice gentled as she saw the fear and devastation on his face.

Sam's eyes fluttered open and searched until they landed on Jason.

"Let Emily help me. I'm okay, Jason. I promise." She said weakly. Snapping out of his daze, Jason moved to the other side, grabbing Sam's hand and holding it tightly.

Nikolas was leaning over them, holding Alana, his face tight with worry. Just then the sound of screeching tires on the runway echoed through the air. Jason jumped up in alarm. Five cars sped onto the runway. But they didn't come towards the private plane; instead they parked in a half circle around the limo of the shooter. At least two dozen armed guards climbed out of the cars. Jason cursed, knowing there was no way he could take all those guards on by himself. All the weapons were already loaded on the plane and there was no way he was leaving Sam defenseless on the ground.

But to his surprise, the shooter raised a hand in the air. The guards fell back at his command. The shooter turned to the guards and before Jason knew it, the guards were climbing back into their cars and driving away. Only the shooter remained, still in position behind the door of his limo. The rifle was no longer aimed at them. He merely stood watch.

Jason moved quickly.

"I don't know who that is, but he's not stopping us. We need to get on that plane and get Sam somewhere safe. Let's go." Nikolas and Emily moved quickly, climbing into the plane. Jason bent and as gently as he could, scooped Sam into his arms. As gentle as he had been, she still cried out in pain, before falling unconscious.

Jason moved swiftly, climbing into the plane, chanting in Sam's ears.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

He laid Sam down in the aisle as Nikolas handed the baby back to Emily and ran to the front of the plane, shouting at the pilot to take off.

Jason didn't breathe easier until the plane had pulled off the runway and into the sky. He watched Emily use the first aid kit they found to suture Sam's wound as best as possible, thanking God Sam had passed out when he'd picked her up. He held Sam in his arms when Emily finished, grateful that she had a steady pulse and color was coming back to her face. His mind went to the shooter.

Who had he been and why hadn't he tried to stop them? In fact, he'd killed the man threatening Sam and stopped the guards from attacking. Whoever he was, he had a lot of power over the Cassadine guards and that made Jason very uneasy.

On the ground, the shooter carefully packed away his rifle. He put it in the trunk of the car before walking calmly to the back of the limo. He rested a forearm on the door and watched the plane disappear into the clouds. Though he appeared calm on the outside, on the inside he was seething.

"Be safe, little one." Valentin said before slipping into the limo.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Hey guys, so fair warning: this chapter is long as hell. LOL I wanted to do Emily's return justice, so I didn't want to rush and not do it properly BUT I promised my readers something special for my 50th chapter, and so here it is.**

 **I have a lot shoved in here, but I hope it's satisfying for everyone. I am posting this chapter here, but then I will also be posting a half chapter with it, that will be NC-17 rating. For those not interested in vulgar language or graphic sex, I would suggest you completely skip that chapter. :) It doesn't need to be read to follow the storyline. It's just pervy fluff for those who want it. :p**

 **So again, I know I have A LOT going on in this chapter, but please bear with me and enjoy the long, long, loooooong ride. LOL**

 **Jen**

* * *

Chapter 50

They stopped en route to Port Charles to get Sam treated. While she was admitted to the hospital, Jason never left her side. Nikolas and Emily had used that time to get caught up with what had happened in each other's lives, though both knew the other was holding back. It wasn't until the day Sam was discharged that things came to a head.

Emily walked into the hospital room with Nikolas by her side. Jason greeted her with a grin. She couldn't believe that he had no memory of his life outside of the last year. It was weird because he was just like the Jason she remembered, and yet so different at the same time; more playful and friendly. At least he was with her. She chatted with Sam for a while, but she was distracted by the fulminating glares Jason kept shooting at Nikolas. She looked at Jason a little closer. He was her brother, but he had definitely changed.

She had been shocked but secretly pleased that Jason and Sam had reconciled and married. And she had a nephew! She couldn't wait to meet Danny.

Even though Jason and Sam had been split up when she was taken, she'd always thought they would reunite. But Elizabeth was her best friend, so of course she had been happy for her when she and Jason had tried to make it work. She'd just never really thought it would last. Liz had never really accepted Jason for who he was, not the way Sam had. Emily had hated some of the things Sam had done after her breakup with Jason, but she knew how people sometimes acted out after a painful break. And Jason had shared part of the blame, keeping so many secrets from Sam.

Seeing them together now, she could see that they loved each other more than ever, even without his memories. She smiled slightly and glanced back at Jason when she caught yet another anger-filled glare aimed at Nikolas.

"Okay, what is going on? Jason, why are you so mad at Nikolas?"

Sam sucked in a deep breath and looked between Jason and Nikolas. Jason's eyes were suddenly alight with glee, while Nikolas looked ready to throw up. Nikolas stepped forward, his hands held up.

"Emily, we can talk about this later. We should let Sam rest." Nikolas wasn't ready for Emily to look at him the way everyone in town already did.

"I feel fine." Sam said innocently. She shrugged when Nikolas shot an accusing look at her. She may understand why he had done what he did, but that was a long way from forgiveness. And besides, Emily would find out eventually. Better it come from them.

Emily was beginning to become alarmed. Jason crossed his arms over his chest and braced his legs, standing in front of her. He was eager to tell her what a snake her prince really was.

"Nikolas knew I was Jason Morgan for a year and never said a word. He stole ELQ from your family, let Sam, Danny, and everyone who loved me keep grieving for me, and used it to his advantage every chance he got." Jason summarized it quickly and emotionlessly. At least on the outside. Inside was a whole other thing. Just hearing himself say it out loud left him struggling not to choke Nikolas to death.

Emily gasped and shook her head.

"What? No. There must be some mistake. Nikolas would never do that. Nikolas tell them." She looked at Nikolas, pleading with him to say Jason was wrong.

Nikolas bent in front of her, holding her hand.

"Helena came to be almost a year ago and told me who Jake really was. When I told her I would expose the lie, she revealed that she had you. She told me she would kill you if I didn't play along. So I did." Nikolas' voice was filled with shame and guilt.

Emily struggled to process what he was saying. This couldn't be possible. Because if it was true, how could she ever look at him the same again?

Jason glanced at Emily and felt a rush of shame. He had wanted to watch Nikolas lose everything but he hadn't wanted to hurt Emily. She looked devastated.

She _was_ devastated as she stared at the man she'd wanted to spend the rest of her life with. But that wasn't who this was. This man they described, who could so coldly go along with Helena's plans, he wasn't the Nikolas she had known.

Before she realized what she was doing, her hand shot out, crashing against Nikolas' face. His head whipped to the side. Clasping his cheek, he looked up at her, desperation in his eyes.

"Emily, please, let me explain."

"Explain? Explain? Do you mean make excuses? Because what could possibly excuse what you've done?" She cried out, heartbroken.

"You! Emily, everything I did was for you. I had to get you back. I would've done anything if it meant bringing you home." Tears streamed down his face as he tried to make her see. Oh god, he was going to lose her all over again, wasn't he?

"You hurt my family! Did you think I would ever be okay with that?" She shoved him away when he reached out to her.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. The baby, asleep in Sam's arms, woke up crying. Emily stood up, and inching away so that she didn't touch Nikolas at all, walked around him. Before she picked up the baby, she took in a deep shuddering breath and scrubbed her face. She picked up the baby and walked to the window, rocking her softly. Nikolas started towards her, but Jason stepped between them.

"Ahh." Nikolas let out a pained groan and left the room quickly, hands running through his hair.

Sam watched them, uncomfortable and sympathetic. She didn't want to feel the way she did, but her heart had broke a little for Nikolas. Cursing herself, she turned to look at Emily.

"Emily, I know what he did was awful. God, do I know. And he handled everything wrong…but he did it for you. He was desperate to get you back."

Jason stared at her in disbelief and anger.

"You're defending him?" He asked angrily.

Sam shook her head.

"No, I'm just…" She shrugged her hands. "Jason, I know how much they love each other. And I don't want them to lose any more time together because Nikolas was too stupid to handle this the right way."

Emily turned around and looked at Sam, the pain in her eyes evident.

"I don't want that either. God help me, but I love him just as much today as I did when I was kidnapped 8 years ago. But I just need time to sit with this. I need to see if love is enough. But thank you, Sam. Thank you for wanting that for me, and for Nikolas, despite what he did to you."

Sam nodded. Just then the doctor came in, reviewing Sam's chart. He glanced up, seemed to read the tension in the room, and hesitated in the doorway.

"Uh, is this a good time?"

Jason shoved aside his frustration with Sam's stance about Nikolas.

"How is she? Was there any permanent damage? How long before she's back on her feet? How can we make her more comfortable? She's in a lot of pain. She's strong so she won't admit it, but I can tell she's hurting." He moved automatically back to Sam's side, holding her hand for support. She glanced up at him with a smile.

The doctor regarded Jason with amusement. The man was clearly smitten. Clearing his throat, he glanced back down at the chart.

"She's going to be just fine. The wound, though serious, miraculously missed all vital organs. And thankfully, it wasn't as deep as we initially thought. It will be painful for a while yet, but barring any unforeseen complications, I expect you will make a full recovery, Mrs. Morgan. In fact, I'm here to discharge you." He smiled pleasantly at Sam.

She closed her eyes and grinned in relief. She could finally go home to her baby boy. She glanced up at Jason and was surprised to see him blinking rapidly. She pulled on his hand lightly and he looked down at her, clearing his throat. His eyes were slightly damp. Shaking his head, he let out a self-conscious laugh and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. He stayed like that, his eyes closed for a moment, breathing easily for the first time since she'd been stabbed. Sam was going to be okay.

The doctor studied them for a moment, before walking away grinning. He'd been wrong. The man wasn't smitten. He was head over heels in love with the woman.

Sam was discharged later that day and they were on the jet home within the hour. The plane ride was awkward, to say the least. Sam was still weak, and gave into exhaustion half way there. Jason sat, Sam's head in his lap, playing with her hair. Nikolas spent the flight staring at Emily, willing her to look at him. Emily spent it studiously looking away, determined not to let him see how much she wanted to run into his arms. She needed time to deal with what he'd done, and she couldn't do that with him around her.

When they landed, Emily was quickly spirited away by Jason and Sam. Nikolas was forced to go home alone, desolate and distraught. Cursing himself for the way he'd mangled everything.

Jason had taken Sam to her mother's house, and after getting her settled in safely, he left her there to explain what had happened to her freaked out and rightfully upset parents while she was being fussed over and taken care of.

He promised to call her after delivering Emily home. He called ahead and made sure Monica would be at the house. When he pulled up the Quartermaine Mansion, Emily started crying. Jason looked over her in surprise.

"Uh, are you ok? Should I not have brought you here?" Jason asked, suddenly worried this was too much too soon for her.

Emily shook her head, still crying.

"I've missed this place so much. I'm scared this is all just a dream. And I'm terrified Helena is going to find us and take us again."

Jason turned to her and grabbed her hand.

"I will never let that happen. I've already hired some men to patrol this house, and I will talk to Monica about hiring some guards for you. You will be safe, okay?"

Emily stared into his eyes, and recognized the truth her brother was telling her. She nodded.

He got out and came around the car to help her out. He carried Alana in her car seat while Emily approached the doors. She hesitated at the door, before reaching out to turn the knob. It turned easily in her hand, as if the house had been waiting for her. She stepped inside and was immediately transported to the past, one filled with arguing, yelling, laughter, and love. So much love.

Jason followed her inside.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

Just then, Monica walked out of the living room. Spotting Jason she smiled brightly, but paused when she saw the brunette talking to him. She had her back to Monica but there was something…almost familiar about her.

She couldn't understand why but her heart was suddenly racing, and she was trembling. She stared at this girl, her height and frame, her long light brown hair bringing images to her head, impossible images. She took an unconscious step forward.

"Jason?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Jason looked up and the girl he was talking to stiffened.

Jason heard Monica's voice and cursed. He had hoped to prepare her a little better for this. He set the carseat on the floor and walked over and hugged her. She returned his hug but she was trembling. When he pulled back he could see her gaze was still locked on Emily. He could tell she knew something big was about to happen.

He figured the best thing to do was give her a brief explanation of what had sent him on his search and what he'd found.

"Monica, after Thanksgiving I had a memory. A memory of when I was being held by Helena. And I realized I wasn't the only one she was holding. I didn't say anything to anyone but Sam in case my memories were really just dreams or something. So Sam and I started investigating, looking for Helena. Sam came across something promising, so we followed the lead she'd found. And we found her." He gestured behind him.

Monica took a step towards the brown haired girl, who looked frozen in place. The girl took a deep breath and turned slowly.

Monica swayed in place, tears falling from her eyes. Jason's hand shot out to steady her.

"Emily?" She asked, terrified her eyes were playing tricks on her. Emily was crying and nodding her head.

"It's me, Mom. I'm home." Emily answered, before running into her mother's arms.

Monica began to weep as she threw her arms around Emily and held her tight.

"Oh, Emily, my darling Emily." She said, over and over as they rocked in place, both crying.

Monica leaned back and cupped Emily's face, her eyes taking in her every feature, smiling widely.

"Oh, Emily, it's really you. I can't believe it." She cried, tears still falling.

Emily nodded and let out a watery laugh.

"It's me, Mom. Jason and Sam…and Nikolas. They found me and brought me home." Monica's eyes shot to Jason in gratitude. She reached out an arm and pulled him into their hug.

"Tracy! Alice! Ned! Dillon!" Monica suddenly bellowed. She turned to Emily and Jason with a sheepish grin.

"Everyone is still here from Thanksgiving. They were planning to stay through the holidays. Ned just came in yesterday with Brooklyn. They will be so thrilled."

"What on Earth are you shouting about, Monica?" Tracy grumbled as she came down the stairs. Emily turned to face her and Tracy stumbled to a stop, nearly pitching down the steps. She recovered quickly, a disdainful expression covering her face.

"What is that Rebecca girl doing here?" She snapped.

Emily tilted her head. "Rebecca?"

Monica squeezed her hand. "I'll explain later." She beamed up at Tracy.

"Tracy, it's Emily. She's alive and Jason and Sam brought her home!"

Before a suddenly pale Tracy could reply, Ned and Dillon walked in the front door, followed by Michael and Sabrina. Emily spun around, and they all screeched to a halt.

Everyone stared at Emily, open mouthed. She laughed and held out her arms.

"Yes, it's me. It's Emily. I'm alive." She grinned giddily. Suddenly, everyone was speaking over each other as they rushed to Emily. Emily was marveling at how big Michael was and the fact that he was about to be a father. They were asking a million questions a minute and she struggled to answer a single one.

Suddenly, a loud wail had everyone spinning towards the carseat in the middle of the foyer. Somehow, no one had even noticed it until now. Taking a deep breath, nervous again, Emily walked over and bent to unbuckle Alana. She picked her up and turned around.

"This is Alana, my daughter." Boy, she felt like she had said that over and over recently. Silence stretched awkwardly across the room, until Tracy finally bellowed.

"Ok, will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Before they knew it, Emily and Jason found themselves ushered into the living room. Jason explained how his search for Emily had begun, Emily explained what she knew about her disappearance and Helena's part in it. She hesitated before explaining that Nikolas had found out she was alive and being held by Helena, and that was the reason for his recent rash of odd behavior.

Everyone yelled and cursed Helena and the Cassadines. They expressed disbelief and doubts, and Jason showed them the report on Rebecca Shaw and the DNA test that Nikolas had done, grateful he'd thought to bring them with him. Monica had explained who Rebecca was to Emily while everyone was raging about the duplicity of the Cassadines.

"I have a twin sister?" Emily had asked in wonderment.

The only time things became awkward was when Monica picked up Alana to coo over her newest grandchild.

"Who the hell is that baby's father?" Tracy asked in her usual standoffish way. Emily straightened and stared at her.

"I won't talk about this." Her voice was hard and firm.

No matter how much Monica reassured her they wouldn't judge her, or the other many reassurances from the rest of the family, Emily wouldn't budge. In fact, she became agitated.

"Stop! I can't talk about it, okay? Leave it alone, or I can't stay here with you." She suddenly burst out. Everyone stared at her for a moment before hurrying to agree to her terms. Monica covered the awkward moment by regaling Emily with the family shenanigans over the last eight years.

It was a long time before Jason was able to get out of there. He was eager to get back to Julian and Alexis to check on Sam. And damn it, but he missed his son. Danny had been sleeping when they'd arrived, so he didn't get to see him. Although, he was surprised he hadn't woken up as loud as Julian and Alexis had yelled when they saw Sam was injured.

He pulled Monica to the side and explained about Sam's injury during Emily's rescue. He told her he was going back to check on her. Monica was immediately concerned and told Jason she would stop by to check on Sam the next day. She thought of her as a daughter, and was so very grateful she had helped Jason find Emily and bring her home.

When Emily realized Jason was slipping out, she jumped to her feet and ran after him.

"Jase, wait! You're leaving?" She asked, her nerves and fear coming through loud and clear.

He grabbed her shoulders gently and looked into her eyes.

"You have my number, Em. You call me anytime, okay? But you're safe here. I talked to Monica and she's already getting people here to guard the house." He gestured to where Monica bounced Alana on her lap while speaking brusquely into the phone. Tracy reached over and scooped up the baby, where Dillon and Ned leaned in to play with her hands and feet. Michael was sitting beside Sabrina, holding her hand and watching everyone play with the baby.

Emily followed his gaze and smiled when she saw how Alana already had the Q's wrapped around her little finger. She turned back to Jason and nodded.

"You're right. I'm safe here with my family. But you'll come back to check on us, right?" She asked worriedly. Jason nodded and with a final squeeze of her hand, left to check on his wife.

The next evening, after receiving the all clear from Monica, Sam called Jason.

"Wife."

"Husband. Your mother came to see me today and had me taken to the hospital. She gave me a full workup and ran X-Rays and finally gave me the all clear. She said I'm healing well and even though I may have some discomfort for a few weeks, I'll be just fine. My mother is currently worshipping at her altar for forcing me to get checked again. We may have created some new best friends." Sam smiled, listening to Jason's laugh.

"As long as you're okay, wife. I'm sorry I wasn't there with you. I had to check up on Emily and finish making arrangements for security for her and Alana." He paused before speaking again.

"I'm doing the same for you and Danny. And Jake and the boys. I need to make sure Helena stays far away from the people I love." He spoke quickly, preparing himself for a battle. He was knew how independent Sam was.

Sam opened her mouth to argue that she could take care of herself but stopped.

"Okay, good idea."

"Really?" Jason asked, skeptical of how easy that had been.

Sam laughed at Jason's suspicious tone of voice.

"Yes, really. Helena is a psycho bitch and we took Emily and Alana away from her. She lost leverage and she's going to be pissed. I don't want Danny or any of the kids in danger, so go ahead. Do what you have to do."

Jason was silent for a moment.

"I want to see you. Just you and me. We'll go somewhere special." Jason didn't know where the thought had come from. He'd just had the sudden urge to be with Sam.

Pleasantly surprised, Sam agreed.

"Okay. Friday work for you?" She asked.

"Friday." Jason agreed. They talked a little more before hanging up. Jason grinned and rubbed his hands together. Time to make a plan.

Friday evening…

It had been crazy couple of weeks. Emily's return had been a cause for celebration, but he had to admit it was exhausting. Emily and the Q's had decided that for now, they wanted to keep her return a secret. Em needed time to readjust to being home, and the family wanted her to themselves for as long as possible. Jason knew word would get out eventually, but he understood why they were handling it this way. But Jason needed to get away from it all and focus on what made him happy. Or rather, _who_ made him happy.

He was nervous. He hated to admit it, but he'd never been more scared in his life. But if he wanted the life that he'd found with Sam, he couldn't just sit and wait for it to happen. Every moment was precious. He'd learned that when Sam had been stabbed. He'd almost lost her and he didn't want to waste another minute.

He glanced around the penthouse, making sure everything was in place. He ran down the mental checklist he'd created. Candles, check. Flowers, check. Takeout from Noodle Buddha, check.

The doorbell rang and Jason rubbed his sweaty palms down the front of his slacks. Straightening his tie, he walked forward and shook his hands out to release his nerves.

He swung open the door and stared down at Sam, stunned. She wore a beautiful black and white striped dress. It had thin straps, a fitted bodice, and long flowy skirt. She teetered on those sky high heels she loved to wear. She looked amazing.

Jason grinned and grabbed her hand. He spun her around gently and watched as her skirt floated around her, revealing thigh slits on either side of her skirt. His grin widened as he finished spinning her. She laughed as she turned to look up at him.

"Sam, you look beautiful." It didn't seem like a strong enough description of her but it was the best he could do. He was damn near speechless at the sight of her.

Sam reached up and placed a hand on his chest, tilting her head as she glanced over him.

"And you look very handsome." And he really did. He was devastatingly handsome in his blue button up shirt and black slacks. She peeked around him and gasped. Walking around him slowly, she looked around the room, stunned. There were lit candles arranged all around the penthouse, and fragrant floral arrangements throughout.

She had to laugh when she saw piles of Chinese takeout cartons on top of a cloth covered table. She turned to look at Jason.

"Jason, this looks incredible. But I thought we were going out." She caught her breath at the tender look in his eyes.

"I know, but then I realized I wanted to have you all to myself tonight."

Sam smiled.

"As it happens, I'd love that. But you didn't have to do all this." She said, waving her hand to encompass the room.

Jason crossed over and grabbed her hands, looking down at her.

"Yes, I did. I should show you more often how grateful I am to have you in my life. Sam, you have gone over and above to help me over and over again, even before you knew who I was. And I was an ass to you, both in the last year and while we were married. I've caused you more hurt and pain than I care to admit. And I almost lost you last week. I'm going to make sure this time around that you know how important you are to me."

Jason knew he'd said the right thing when her eyes went soft with happiness. Sam walked up to him and cupped his face.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Jason. You were amazing to me when we were married. You held me together when grief threatened to tear me apart, you gave me a reason to believe in friendship and family. You showed me what it was to love someone so much, and that you would do anything for them. You helped build me up and believed in me when I doubted myself. I'm a better person for having you in my life."

Jason shook his head and brought her hand to his lips.

"I can't believe that you didn't change my life for the better just as much if not more than I did for you. I may not have found my memories yet, but I found something unexpected instead. With you, I found my home."

Incredibly moved, Sam reached up and cupped Jason's face. He leaned down and captured her mouth with his. They swayed in place, kissing softly for a few minutes. Jason finally pulled back and holding Sam's hand, led her to the table, where they ate. Conversation between them flowed easily and comfortably.

After they ate, Jason handed her a glass of wine and led her to the couch. She sat down and watched as Jason moved around the room. He looked over his shoulder at her as he fumbled with the entertainment unit.

"You know, since I woke up I've been trying to figure out what I like. What types of foods, what kind of movies and music? So I've been experimenting a little. Country? Not a huge fan. Hip hop, not bad. But rock and alternative rock? Big fan. And yesterday, I came across a song that I immediately connected to. I listened to the lyrics and I just felt like it was perfect, especially for us."

The sounds of a piano and drums filled the air.

Jason walked over and held out his hand. Sam put her wine glass on the coffee table and placed her hand in his, smiling up at him. She loved this song, and even more, she loved that he thought of it for them.

 _I'm not a perfect person_

He pulled her into his arms, and careful of her still healing wound, swayed with her softly.

 _There's many things I wish I didn't do_

Sam practically melted against him as Jason sang along with the song softly.

 _But I continue learning_

 _I never meant to do those things to you_

Jason pressed Sam's face into his chest and pulled her so close there was no space between them.

 _And so I have to say before I go_

 _That I just want you to know_

Jason leaned back and lifting Sam's chin, sang along with the chorus, while he stared deep in her eyes.

 _I've found a reason for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new_

 _and the reason is you_

Sam tightened her arms around Jason and buried her face in Jason's chest to hide how emotional she was becoming. The lyrics were beautiful and somehow so perfectly fitting for their situation. She was afraid she would burst into tears if Jason kept looking at her like that.

 _I'm sorry that I hurt you_

Jason tenderly rubbed Sam's back, making wide circles up and down her back. Sam ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

 _It's something I must live with everyday_

Jason leaned down and started to press soft kisses to Sam's cheeks, then her shoulders, then her ear.

 _And all the pain I put you through_

Sam shivered as Jason pressed an open mouth kiss just below her ear. Well, he certainly hadn't forgotten her erogenous zones, Sam thought, her stomach doing flips.

 _I wish that I could take it all away_

Jason reached up and caressed her face.

 _And be the one who catches all your tears_

He ran his thumbs over her cheeks and caught the tears that had slipped unknown down her face.

 _Thats why I need you to hear_

He leaned in and sang along to the chorus again. Sam had never felt as cherished as Jason was making her feel tonight.

 _I've found a reason for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new_

 _and the reason is You_

Sam couldn't take it anymore. She needed to show Jason just how much she loved him. Now. She stopped moving and waited for Jason to lower his head to hers to ask if she was okay. Only before he could speak, she pushed up on her tip toes and met his lips with her own.

Jason was surprised by the sudden passion with which Sam was attacking him, but he definitely welcomed it. Sam pushed against him and he stumbled backwards. His knees hit the edge of the sofa and he fell back onto the couch. Sam followed him, climbing into his lap and straddling him. She winced a bit when the movement pulled at her wound.

Jason saw that she was in pain and moved to stop her.

"Sam, wait. You're still healing."

She shoved his hands away and leaned down.

"I'm okay, I'm okay."

"But…" He tried one more time before Sam kissed him and mumbled against his lips.

"Jason, shut up and put your hands on me already."

Jason grinned and fisted his hand into her hair.

"Yes, ma'am." He whispered before he ravaged her mouth.

They kissed like that, Sam moving eagerly over him. Before she knew it, she found herself flat on her back, Jason leaning over her. Even now, he was careful not to put any weight on her injury.

Jason's hands traveled all over her body, exciting and teasing her. Suddenly, he stood up and shook his head.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Sam asked breathlessly, disappointment on her face.

He smiled down at her.

"For me, this is my first time with you. I don't want to do this on the couch. You deserve better. We both do." He held his hand out, and waited for her to place her hand in his. They met for a tender kiss, before he turned and led the way. They climbed the stairs slowly.

At least they did at first. When they got to the landing Sam slid her hand down the front of Jason's pants. He groaned and muttering something about impatient, tiny-handed sirens, he turned and scooped her quickly before bounding up the remaining steps.

He dropped her gently at the foot of the bed. He stepped back and began to unbutton his shirt, watching her the entire time. Sam turned her back and asked him to unzip her. Leaving his shirt on but hanging open, he stepped up behind her, pressing his body against hers. He pulled her zipper down slowly, his knuckles brushing softly down her spine. She shivered, and looking over her shoulder at him, slowly, very slowly lowered the thin straps of her dress. She let it fall, only to catch it to her chest.

Jason leaned forward and rained kisses on her back, kissing the delicious smattering of freckles. Who knew freckles could be so damn seductive? He spun her back towards him, grasping her hips and pressing her against him. He leaned down and took her mouth hungrily.

Suddenly, she was weightless as Jason picked her up and lay her gently on the bed. Leaning over her, he brushed the hair from her face. Lowering his head, he kissed his wife passionately.

Her dress went flying…his pants landed on the floor…he slid down her body…she crawled down his…he moved over her…she arched into him…they went over the edge together and lay spent in each others arms. Jason was draped over her, and still, careful not to put his weight on her injury.

Jason pushed up on his elbows and looked down at her. He brushed a gentle kiss over her cheeks and then her lips. Staring into her eyes, he knew he'd never been happier.

"I've wanted to make you mine for longer than I can remember."

Sam sparkled up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Baby, I was already yours."


	51. Chapter 50 After Dark Version

**A/N: It's finally here! The moment so many of you have been asking for :) Let me get this out of the way first:**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NC-17. IT CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT AND VULGAR LANGUAGE.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF THOSE THINGS MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT HAVE IMPACT ON THE STORY, SO IT DOES NOT NEED TO BE READ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND ANYTHING GOING FORWARD.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **OK, now that that's done! This chapter is for all my Jasammers that have so patiently waited to see our couple come together and show each other just how much they love each other. This scene is sweet and romantic and raunchy and dirty all at once. It's not as filthy as Fun in the Sun was, because they're in love and I wanted it to be emotional and hot at the same time. I hope I found that balance and I hope this is everything you guys wanted.  
**  
 **Enjoy!**

 **Jen**

* * *

Chapter 50.5

Jason walked over and held out his hand. Sam put her wine glass on the coffee table and placed her hand in his, smiling up at him. She loved this song, and even more, she loved that he thought of it for them.

 _I'm not a perfect person_

He pulled her into his arms, and careful of her still healing wound, swayed with her softly.

 _There's many things I wish I didn't do_

Sam practically melted against him as Jason sang along with the song softly.

 _But I continue learning_

 _I never meant to do those things to you_

Jason pressed Sam's face into his chest and pulled her so close there was no space between them.

 _And so I have to say before I go_

 _That I just want you to know_

Jason leaned back and lifting Sam's chin, sang along with the chorus, while he stared deep in her eyes.

 _I've found a reason for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new_

 _and the reason is you_

Sam tightened her arms around Jason and buried her face in Jason's chest to hide how emotional she was becoming. The lyrics were beautiful and somehow so perfectly fitting for their situation. She was afraid she would burst into tears if Jason kept looking at her like that.

 _I'm sorry that I hurt you_

Jason tenderly rubbed Sam's back, making wide circles up and down her back. Sam ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

 _It's something I must live with everyday_

Jason leaned down and started to press soft kisses to Sam's cheeks, then her shoulders, then her ear.

 _And all the pain I put you through_

Sam shivered as Jason pressed an open mouth kiss just below her ear. Well, he certainly hadn't forgotten her erogenous zones, Sam thought, her stomach doing flips.

 _I wish that I could take it all away_

Jason reached up and caressed her face.

 _And be the one who catches all your tears_

He ran his thumbs over her cheeks and caught the tears that had slipped unknown down her face.

 _Thats why I need you to hear_

He leaned in and sang along to the chorus again. Sam had never felt as cherished as Jason was making her feel tonight.

 _I've found a reason for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new_

 _and the reason is You_

Sam couldn't take it anymore. She needed to show Jason just how much she loved him. Now. She stopped moving and waited for Jason to lower his head to hers to ask if she was okay. Only before he could speak, she pushed up on her tip toes and met his lips with her own.

Jason was surprised by the sudden passion with which Sam was attacking him, but he definitely welcomed it. Sam pushed against him and he stumbled backwards. His knees hit the edge of the sofa and he fell back onto the couch. Sam followed him, climbing into his lap and straddling him. She winced a bit when the movement pulled at her wound.

Jason saw that she was in pain and moved to stop her.

"Sam, wait. You're still healing."

She shoved his hands away and leaned down.

"I'm okay, I'm okay."

"But…" He tried one more time before Sam kissed him and mumbled against his lips.

"Jason, shut up and put your hands on me already."

Jason grinned and fisted his hand into her hair.

"Yes, ma'am." He whispered before he ravaged her mouth.

They kissed, Sam moving eagerly over him, grinding against his hardness. Before she knew it, she found herself flat on her back, Jason leaning over her. Even now, he was careful not to put any weight on her injury.

Jason's hands slid down her body, his hands cupping her breasts and lifting them to his mouth. He flicked his tongue over her nipples through her dress. She shivered and arched into him. Suddenly, he stood up and shook his head.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Sam asked breathlessly, disappointment on her face.

He smiled down at her.

"For me, this is my first time with you. I don't want to do this on the couch. You deserve better. We both do." He held his hand out, and waited for her to place her hand in his. They met for a tender kiss, before he turned and led the way. They climbed the stairs slowly.

At least they did at first. When they got to the landing Sam slid her hand down the front of Jason's pants, gripping his erection. He groaned and muttering something about impatient, tiny-handed sirens, he turned and scooped her up quickly before bounding up the remaining steps.

Once in their room, he lowered her to the floor, her body sliding down, his torturous inch by tortuous inch. He stepped back and began to unbutton his shirt, watching her the entire time.

Sam turned her back and asked him to unzip her dress. Leaving his shirt on but hanging open, he stepped up behind her, pressing his body against hers. He pulled her zipper down slowly, his knuckles brushing softly down her spine. She shivered, and looking over her shoulder at him, slowly, very slowly, lowered the thin straps of her dress. She let it fall, only to catch it to her chest.

Jason stared at the expanse of smooth, silky skin of her back. He leaned forward and rained kisses on her back, kissing the delicious smattering of freckles. Who knew freckles could be so damn seductive? He spun her back towards him, grasping her hips and pressing her against him, her breasts crushing into his chest. He leaned down and took her mouth hungrily, while she shoved his shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. She admired his hard, well-muscled physique, all kinds of dirty thoughts fluttering through her head.

Jason pulled away, trailing hot, wet kisses down her neck and below her ear, letting Sam feel just the tip of his tongue. He flattened out his tongue and dragged it up the side of her neck. Sam moaned and tilted her head back to grant him better access.

He moved across her neck and down to her collarbone, kissing her over and over.

"You're so damn, sexy." He whispered, his fingers digging into her hips.

"And I love how you look in this dress. But I need to see you, Sam. I need to see all of you." He whispered fervently against Sam's skin.

"Now." He said suddenly, before reaching up and tearing the dress right off her. Sam gasped, more than a little turned on by Jason's display of strength.

Jason groaned when he saw the lacy black bra and thong Sam wore beneath her dress.

"Fuck." He whispered harshly, before burying his face in her cleavage. His arms gripped her waist as he walked her backwards to the bed and set her down gently, his mouth never pausing from the attention he was lavishing on her breasts. He opened her bra with a single flick and stared as her breasts spilled into his eager hands.

Jason pushed her backwards gently, following her as she landed on her elbows in the bed. Her legs parted and circled his waist when he leaned over her. His hardness pressing against her mound, she whimpered as he brushed against her, wet heat pooling between her legs.

He smirked, pushing his hips into her, making her whimper again. Sam stretched her arms above her, arching her back. Jason's eyes were drawn back to her breasts, proudly displayed to perfection with her back arched like that. He reached down and fingered her nipples, alternating between flicking them and rubbing them. He leaned down and captured one of her nipples with his mouth.

Feeling his mouth on her, hot and wet, tickling and flicking, sucking and pulling, Sam was lost.

She moaned, clutching his head against her. Jason chuckled and glanced up at her, smirking when the vibration of his laugh against her breast made her catch her breath. He did it again and again, loving her reaction.

He slid a hand down her flat stomach, her curvy hips, and her long, sexy legs. Gripping her calf, he pulled her leg up, causing him to press more deeply against her pelvis. She began grinding her herself against him, eager to feel his hardness against her. His hands rubbed circles on her thighs, fingers digging in, manipulating and massaging her, getting ever closer to the lacy edges of the thong she still wore.

Suddenly, his hand fisted in the scarce material of her thong and he pulled. It tore away from her, and floated to the ground where he had tossed it. His fingers brushed over her sex and Sam bucked wildly beneath him, her hips lifting straight off the bed and pressing against him.

He teased her, his hand just barely brushing her sex before finally, with aching precision, he slid his fingers into her folds.

Sam's eyes fluttered shut, her entire body awash with sensation. Her breathing became harsh as she squirmed against him. He played her like an instrument, his fingers alternating between pressing down, rubbing, and flicking the little nub hidden in her folds. The more he played, the more swollen and sensitive it became.

He dragged his fingers up and closed his mouth over them.

"Mmm, God, Sam, you taste so fucking good." Jason moaned. Sam whimpered. That was incredibly hot. His fingers, glistening from his saliva and her juices slid easily back into her folds and started all over again. Sam was panting now, unable to keep still, but unable to move as Jason held her in place with his free hand, gripping her hip.

He bit down on her nipple and Sam pulled his hair and she pressed him closer against her, gasping.

His mouth left her breasts, suddenly traveling lower and lower. He trailed wet kisses down her body, pausing to worship her belly button. He groaned.

"Fuck me, if you already taste this good, I can't wait to taste your pussy." He said harshly, his face strained. He wanted to bury himself inside her already but he needed to make this last.

He slid lower, brushing kisses along her inner thighs, coming closer and closer, but never right where she needed him most. She moaned in frustration and pulled his hair, trying to put his mouth on her. He laughed, his air puffing out hot and damp on her already sensitive skin.

She sighed and moaned, straining to lift her hips to his mouth. Finally, he gave her what she wanted, pressing an open-mouth kiss right on her center. He reached back and draped her legs around his shoulder, spreading her thighs wide. Once she was fully exposed to him, he leaned back and stared at the pink perfection in front of him.

"Beautiful." He whispered before pressing his mouth against her. His tongue was everywhere. Quick flicks against her clit, long lavish kisses, flattened and laving her slit. His saliva mixed with her juices as he shoved his tongue inside her, thrusting it in and out of her quickly. Sam arched wildly, her hips straining against his mouth.

She tossed her head back and forth, her hands now fisted in the sheets. Jason used his fingers to spread her open to him. He slid back up and covered her clit with his mouth, pulling it into it while he flicked it with his tongue. Sam screamed, lost to the sensations he was driving her wild with. He laughed and the vibration shot straight through her.

"Jason, please. Oh god, please." She chanted, not even sure what she was begging for. But Jason seemed to know, slipping his finger into her wetness, moving it in and out, making Sam gasp.

"Oh, yes. Yes, Jason. Oh, Jason that feels so good." Sam moaned, her eyes squeezed shut.

Jason curled his finger inside her and she moaned deeply. Sam lifted her leg higher, feeling him push in deeper, faster. His thumb moved to find her clit, rubbing it slowly back and forth, teasing her. He watched her as she writhed against him and moaned. Hell, he was about to come and he hadn't even taken his pants off yet. Watching Sam in the throes was hot as hell.

Sam rocked against his hand, desperate for relief from the pressure building and building inside her. He slid another finger inside her, his hand now moving faster, harder, deeper. Sam's breath caught as Jason started pounding his fingers into her. She moved with him, riding his hand, moaning loudly.

Unable to stop himself, Jason dove down, covering her mound with his mouth. She leaned up on her elbows to watch her husband worshipping her. He looked up, his eyes meeting hers as he sucked and licked. His tongue worked her flesh, back and forth, around and around, sending delicious thrills through her.

"Feel good? You like this?" Jason whispered against her clit as he bit down softly on it while thrusting his fingers deeper within her. Sam moaned and reached up to pinch her nipples.

"Oh God, Jason. Don't stop. Don't stop." She reached down and mashed his face against her. He went wild, his head shaking from side to side, his nose pressing against her clit while his tongue laved a trail from her clit to her opening and back. He plunged his fingers into her over and over, working her hard as he felt her inner walls start to close around them.

"Yes, yes, yes, Jason. Make me come!" Sam screamed, her pussy spasming against him, as waves of pleasure rolled over her, culminating in an explosion of sensation that left her shaken.

She was still trembling from the aftershocks of the most intense orgasm of her life when Jason stood up and quickly unbuttoned his pants. His erection sprang forth, long, hard, and thick. Sam shot up and grabbed his hips, nuzzling against his crotch. She reach up and grabbed his stiff length and took it into her mouth.

She made soft noises as she sucked him, taking the length of him as far into her throat as he would go. Jason groaned, breathing harshly as he felt his tip hit the back of her throat. His hand slipped behind her head and pulled her in deeper, thrusting against her mouth.

Sam took him all in, working his length with her tongue, vibrating against the vein on the underside of his cock. She wrapped her small hand around him and started moving it up and down the length. Jason's eyes closed for a moment before they opened and watched her mouth work him over.

She slipped her mouth down onto him, and dragged her tongue back up, her head bobbing up and down faster and faster. She let his tip pop out of her mouth before she dragged her tongue over the head of his cock. Sam pulled him back into her mouth, working her head faster and faster, taking him in deeper and deeper, her hand jerking him off in tandem.

"You taste so good, baby." She moaned against him. Her jaw was starting to ache but she didn't care. She'd missed this, the taste of him, the feel of him inside her mouth. She was going to make this last as long as she could.

He watched her through half-closed eyes as she stroked him while she sucked. He bucked and jerked under her hands. His breath was coming faster and faster and Sam could feel the tension in his thighs.

"Ohhh fuck." He groaned, pressing Sam's head down so far she almost choked on his length. She opened her mouth wider and took him all the way in.

"You're gonna make me come." He groaned. She whimpered, her pussy drenched with wetness again. Giving him pleasure was such a turn on. She slid a hand down into her folds and played with her clit, moaning as her mouth continued to work him.

Jason watched her touch herself and groaned loudly. She was so fucking beautiful and watching her selflessly give him pleasure was driving him wild. He grabbed her head between his hands and gave in to his desires. He thrust harder and deeper, fucking her mouth. He made a growling noise as his balls tightened and his cock began to pulse with his orgasm. Sam felt the first blast of his semen against the roof of her mouth. It came in waves, flooding her mouth, pulsing hot and salty. She swallowed greedily, licking her lips to catch every drop of his cum. He was gripping his cock in his palm, his hand running up and down his length slowly, ringing the last of his orgasm out.

Sam dipped her head and pulled his cock back into her mouth, sucking gently as he shuddered and jerked against her.

"Oh god, Sam. That was so fucking good." He moaned. He dragged her up his body and pulled her mouth to his. They fell back to the bed together, Jason moving so he was beneath her. Sam stretched out across him, kissing and touching, his hands everywhere at once. She was already so wet and desperate to feel him inside her.

Sam reached down and grabbed Jason's thick cock. It was so hot, so hard already. She rubbed him against her pussy, sliding him through her folds and against her clit. They moaned together as she pressed the head of his cock against her folds until he was pressing against her opening.

Suddenly, he flipped her over, leaning over her. He looked down at her and grinned. She laughed and pulled him down to her, pressing his mouth against her, their tongues tangling. He tasted himself on her tongue, just like she could taste her own juices on his. He reached down and lifted her legs. She eagerly wrapped them around his waist, desperate to feel him inside her already.

Sam rocked her hips against him, causing Jason's cock to twitch against her. He laughed and moved his hips, sending his cock slipping between her folds. He teased her like that for as long as he could. Sliding his hands up her body, he cupped her breasts and leaned down to pull her nipple into his mouth, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. He slid his hands up her arms and grasped her wrists, holding them above her head. He settled more firmly between her thighs and stared down at her.

Time stood still as they stared into each other's eyes. Leaning over her, Jason brushed the hair from Sam's face. Lowering his head, he kissed his wife passionately as he shifted forward, unable to believe his luck in finding this incredibly sexy woman. His cock pressed into her, enormous and thick. Sam felt herself stretch to accommodate his width and moaned softly. He pressed forward slowly, sinking in further and further until finally, he was buried to the hilt. Tears filled her eyes at how perfect her felt inside her. In this moment, despite everything that had happened, he was her Jason. The man she'd always loved and still did.

Jason groaned loudly as his cock was surrounded by Sam's warm, tight pussy. Her inner walls clenched around him and he shook with effort, panting as he struggled not to come right then and there. They kissed wetly, their tongues tangling as Jason began to move slowly at first. He was making circles with his hips, his pubic hair brushing against her clit, driving her crazy.

Sam arched into him, her hands gripping his back. Jason moved in and out, short, easy strokes as he watched her face. He kept up his rhythm, sinking deeper and deeper, pulling out further and further with each smooth thrust. He began moving faster, deeper.

"Fuck, Sam. You're so fucking tight…" He groaned harshly.

Sam moaned and watched the pleasure cross his face.

"Do you like being inside me, Jason? Because I do. Oh, God, I love how you feel inside me." She whimpered as her dirty talk caused him to lose control.

He began pumping into her harder, his cock slipping in and out of her pussy, making the bedsprings squeak and the headboard slam against the wall with each powerful thrust.

"More. Give me more." Sam begged, whispering into his ear before dragging her tongue against it the way she knew he liked.

Chills went up his spine as he arched his back and thrust harder and harder, tilting his head to give her better access to his ear and neck.

Damn, she felt incredible.

Jason pounded her against the bed, grunting with the effort of every thrust. His breath was hot over her face and Sam leaned up to catch his mouth with hers. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, making him moan and press into her even deeper.

Jason went wild, thrusting furiously into her, slamming his pelvis into hers, driving Sam up with the force of his thrusts. He watched her breasts bounce with each thrust and swooped down to capture her nipple with his mouth again.

He came back up and buried his hands in her hair, gripping the silky length in his fists as we worked his hips over hers.

Sam felt the pressure building, building, building until it exploded. She screamed with the force of her orgasm, writhing wildly, arching into him as her inner muscles contracted around him, drawing him in deeper, wringing out his own orgasm. She dragged her nails down his back, scoring his flesh. Jason shuddered, his face twisting with pleasure as wave after wave of cum shot up into her, flooding her with warmth. He shouted with pleasure, and kept moving inside her, determined to wring out ever last drop of pleasure. That had been the most powerful orgasm of his life.

Spent and exhausted, he dropped onto her, careful not to put pressure onto her injury. He was still buried inside her, their bodies connected. Sam wrapped her arms and legs around his body, pulling him in closer. Their bodies glistening with sweat, their breath coming in hard and fast.

When his breathing finally evened, Jason pushed up on his elbows and looked down at Sam. He brushed a gentle kiss over her cheeks and then her lips. Staring into her eyes, he knew he'd never been happier.

"I've wanted to make you mine for longer than I can remember."

Sam sparkled up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Baby, I was already yours."

Smiling he kissed her, before rolling to his side. He pulled her into his arms, their bodies fitting together perfectly. They fell asleep, completely wrapped up together, no space between them at all.

Jason's last thought before he succumbed to his exhaustion was simple.

He was finally home.


	52. Chapter 51

**A/N: Yay! I'm so glad you all had such a positive reaction to the last chapter (and a half :p ). It was really fun to write, though super stressful. I wanted to make it perfect and for Jason to be more romantic than ever. This chapter isn't as long as some of the last ones, but I hope you enjoy it. :)**

 **Jen**

* * *

Sam woke up slowly, blinking against the morning sun pouring through the windows. She shoved her hair out of her face and stretched languidly. She became acutely aware of the soreness between her thighs, and smiled with cat-like satisfaction.

"Hard to believe I could forget a sight like that."

Sam turned her head to look at Jason, who leaned in the doorway admiring the view with a self-satisfied grin. Blushing, Sam pulled the sheet up to cover her nakedness, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I know, right? What's your deal?" She teased. Jason grinned and walked over to the bed, a pair of sweatpants hanging low on his hips. He held out a steaming mug of coffee, which Sam took gratefully.

She breathed in the delicious scent of Corinthos Coffee and took a careful sip. Tilting her head back, she moaned.

"Mmmm. That's so good. Thank you." She looked back down and her eyes widened at the heat in Jason's eyes. He took the mug from her and set it aside on the nightstand.

"You can finish that later." He said softly, crawling on the bed and over her. She looked up at him, already breathless with anticipation. Jason ran his hand down her body slowly, pulling the sheet down with it. His eyes roamed over her lazily before drifting back to hers.

"You're mine now, Sam." The statement was surprisingly possessive and Sam couldn't deny the thrill that rushed through her.

"Prove it." She challenged him…

By the time they finally made it out of bed, Sam was more than a little achy, but in the most incredible way. She gathered her clothes and dressed slowly, careful of her still healing side. She glanced at the clock on the dresser again and cringed. It was already late afternoon.

Jason sat in the bed, arms crossed behind him and watched her.

"Do you really have to go?"

Sam looked over her shoulder with a grin as she slipped on her dress. Or what was left of it, anyway. She grabbed Jason's shirt from the night before and put it on, tying it at the waist.

"You know I do. I have to pick up Danny. He's been away from home too often lately. I want him to settle back into his routine."

She held her ripped lingerie in her hand and held it up.

"You owe me a new set. They were one of my favorites." She teased before dropping it in the waste bin in the bathroom.

Jason's eyes widened.

"You're going…" He trailed off as Sam nodded slowly.

"Commando? Mhmm." She admitted wickedly. Jason sat up and looked at her intrigued. She backed away, shaking her head and pointed her finger at him.

"No, Jason. I have to go. Jason, no!" She squealed, spinning around and fleeing the room when Jason just licked his lips and slowly crawled out of the bed. He laughed when she ran and gave chase.

He caught her on the stairs, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around, her feet off the floor.

She was laughing when he captured her mouth with his. He was lowering her to the stairs when there was a knock on the door.

Jason dropped his head on her chest with a groan. Sam laughed and pushed him off her, ignoring the twinge in her side. She went to open the door and her mouth dropped in happy surprise.

"Spinelli!" Sam moved forward and hugged Spinelli, who returned her hug a bit too exuberantly. With another pull on her side, Sam had to bite back a cry of pain. Her face paled a bit and she pulled back carefully.

"How wonderfully surprising it is to find you here." Spinelli said, pleased to see that Jason and Sam were so obviously reconnecting. He studied Sam and noticed her color.

"Fair Samantha, are you quite alright? You look a bit pale. Is it your wound?" Spinelli had been told about her injury shortly after they left the Italy. Jason bounded up at his words and studied Sam. She smiled to hide her discomfort.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." She said, avoiding Jason's eyes. Jason frowned as he watched her. He'd been careless this morning, thinking of his own pleasures instead of her safety.

"That's not completely true. Sam is still healing. Sam, come lay down for a bit. You need to rest. I should've been more careful." He was already beating himself up for his recklessness.

Sam went over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. Spinelli looked on with a wide smile.

"Stop. I'm fine. I have to get our son. I promise, I will rest as soon as I get home." She smiled softly.

Jason shook his head.

"I should at least come with you to help you." He said, worried about the pain he could see in her eyes.

She shook her head quickly.

"It's not necessary. Besides, I'll probably stay at my mom's for a bit before we leave, and my dad can help me get Danny in the car when I leave." She insisted. Jason agreed reluctantly.

They kissed goodbye, and with a kiss on the cheek for Spinelli, Sam left. Outside the door, she leaned against the hallway door and took a deep breath. She held a hand against her throbbing side and closed her eyes against the pain.

She pushed away from the wall.

"I'll be fine. I'll take my pain meds at my mom's house and just stay there for a while." She told herself before moving carefully to the elevator.

Inside, Jason stared at the closed door for a few minutes after Sam left, uneasy. Spinelli grinned at him. Jason looked back at him and rolled his eyes.

"Stop. You want a beer?" He asked, moving to the kitchen. Spinelli held up the bag containing his favorite drink and snack, sheepishly.

"Uh, actually, I came prepared. See, I came to bring Georgie to see her mother for the holidays, since Maximista couldn't make it. And well, Ellie booked a conference while we're here so I'm a bit at loose ends. I was hoping we might spend an afternoon together, catching up, so to speak." Spinelli smiled cheerfully.

Jason paused, looking back at Spinelli's hopeful face. Sighing, he nodded.

"Okay."

It actually wasn't as bad as Jason had feared. Spinelli, though definitely a bit odd, was uncannily intuitive and surprisingly easy to talk to.

Jason leaned back on his couch and looked over at Spinelli with a grin before lifting the bottle of beer in cheers. Spinelli lifted his orange fizzy before sipping it. He grabbed a handful of BBQ chips and offered some to Jason. Jason shook his head with a laugh.

"Tell me, Resurrected One, what happens with the epic love story of Jason and Sam now? JaSam, if you will?" Spinelli asked curiously.

Jason chuckled and shrugged.

"That's up to Sam. I know what I want but I'm not sure she's ready for that yet."

Spinelli nodded sagely.

"Having only had some memories of her return to you, do you think that's enough to enter back into a full fledge relationship with Fair Samantha?"

Jason leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. He turned his head towards his friend and nodded slowly.

"Even without the memories of our past, what I know about her now is enough make me want to be with her. I mean, how could I not? She's honest, she's brave, she's beautiful, she's easy-going…she gets me." He didn't even realize he was smiling by the time finished, his eyes soft.

Spinelli jaw dropped and he started pointing his finger at Jason.

"You-you-you remembered that! You've said that before! You're-you're remembering, aren't you?" Spinelli sputtered in excitement, bouncing up and down on his seat.

Jason's brow furrowed and he tried to remember saying that. Suddenly, a memory slid right into place.

 _Jason sat in the armchair facing Spinelli. He hated talking about his feelings, but this? It was easy._

 _"You know, it's funny. Sam was, uh, a little worried that I still might like Brenda because she didn't know our marriage was an arrangement. But Sam is... is better than Brenda in every way possible. You know? She's strong, she's beautiful, she's capable, she's-she's easygoing. And she gets me."_

 _Jason glanced up at Spinelli, who was smiling goofily at him. Jason shook his head in annoyance._

 _"What is your problem?"_

 _Spinelli grinned and shrugged._

 _"Nothing. It's... it's just nice to see you getting in touch with your feelings about fair Samantha. It's very sweet-"_

 _Jason shifted uncomfortably._

 _"Whatever. You found anything yet?"_

 _Spinelli let him brush it off, knowing it flustered Stone Cold to talk about his emotions._

 _"Actually, yes, I have a link that could be very useful to us in finding Brenda's location, but my laptop can't break the encryption code." He stood up with his laptop in hand._

 _"But not to fear. The newly enhanced data beast at the P.I. office will have no trouble with this. I'll call you as soon as I find something."_

 _Jason walked Spinelli out. Turning towards the stairs he was surprised to see Sam watching him with damp, touched eyes._

 _"Those were some of the nicest things you've ever said about me." She said in a watery voice as Jason smiled up at her with love._

Jason blinked up at Spinelli before he started laughing.

"You're right. I have said almost that exact same thing before. And I meant it just as much then as I do now."

Spinelli beamed at him before his eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness! Jason, if you remember saying that then you remember saying that to me! You remember me! You remember me!" He crowed bouncing forward to hug Jason.

Jason leaned back in horror, one hand held up to fend Spinelli off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop right there. None of that." He said forcefully enough for Spinelli to stop trying to get to him and just beam at him happily.

"Geez. Yeah, I remembered you too." Jason shook his head at Spinelli's over exuberance. He'd grown to think of the kid as a good friend but damned if he wasn't a bit like a puppy. Awkward, yappy, and overly affectionate, but a true and loyal companion described Spinelli perfectly.

Jason chuckled at his comparison and just accepted Spinelli's behavior as one of his many odd but endearing quirks. He was lucky to have the kid in his corner.

Just then the phone rang. Jason leaned over to pick up.

"Alexis, hi." Jason was quiet as he listened. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and he leaned forward in concern.

"Danny's still there? Is Sam still resting?" He listened before he stood up quickly, shooting a concerned look at Spinelli.

"What do you mean Sam never showed up?"


	53. Chapter 52

**A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, I was really overwhelmed with the incredible response I've been receiving lately. Especially after the after dark chapter and the last chapter. I know everyone's worried about Sam. Some of asked about Helena and Valentin. Helena is definitely a good suspect since she's got plans for Sam. And Valentin has been great to write because he's someone that's been mentioned but we don't really have any background information on him other than he is one of Mikkos' bastards and is ruthless, even more so than Helena. That gave me so much liberty to write his character really any way I want and take some liberties. I know it may frustrate some people but I hope you will go along for the ride and reserve judgement until you see how it plays out.**

 **Anyway, thanks again for all the amazing reviews and enjoy!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Sam made her way down the street and got in her car gingerly. She leaned her head back against the seat and breathed deeply in and out. She rifled through her purse to make sure her medication was in there. She definitely needed to take it and get some rest at her mom's before she headed back to the Metro Court.

She found the bottle and lifted it only to groan with frustration. It was empty and she'd forgotten to have the prescription filled. She'd been given a partial dosage while she was in the hospital and a script to fill when she got home. She just hadn't gotten around to it. She sighed and pulled over. She would get out and cut through the docks to get to the pharmacy.

Sam walked slowly, trying to focus on breathing through the pain. Distracted, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone, making them drop their coffee.

"Sorry! I wasn't…" She trailed off and looked to the sky in frustration when she realized who she'd bumped into.

Elizabeth stared at her murderously.

"Taking Jason away from me wasn't enough for you? You have to take away the simple pleasures I have in life too?"

Sam rolled her eyes, determined not to get into it with Liz today.

"It was an accident. Sorry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Sam tried to walk around her but Liz grabbed her arm and yanked her around. Sam felt a tear in her side and cried out.

"Oh please, I barely touched you." Liz sneered. She opened her mouth to say something when she realized what Sam was wearing.

"Is that Jason's shirt? Why are you wearing Jason's shirt?" She screeched.

Sam ignored her, struggling to stay upright. She cursed herself for leaving her phone in the car.

"Are you sleeping with my fiancee?" Elizabeth asked, deadly serious.

Sam glanced up at her in disbelief and disgust.

"Really? Wow. It's none of your damn business what I do with MY husband, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's face turned white, as she read in between the lines. Jason had already slept with this slut? How could he?

Furious and heartbroken, Elizabeth shoved past Sam, who fell into the railing of  
the dock and stormed past her. She half expected Sam to run after her and tackle her to the ground. Wouldn't be the first time she'd done something like that. But Sam was still hunched over the rail. She looked…hurt.

Elizabeth hesitated, her conscience rearing it's ugly head. She shoved it down and shook her head. Looking back once more, she turned and rushed away.

Sam grasped the rail as black spots covered her vision, the pain bringing tears to her eyes.

"Stupid bitch." She muttered, pushing off the rail slowly. She wasn't sure if she was more mad at Elizabeth for shoving her or herself for not being strong enough to punch that idiot in the face for it.

She stood up, and swayed in place. She suddenly found herself being steadied by a strong hand at her elbow.

Sam looked up in surprise to see the stranger from the docks. Valentin, was it?

"Little one, are you alright?"

Sam tried to nod but was having trouble breathing. Sam looked up at him, dazed.

"Valentin?"

She placed a hand on her side and was surprised when it came away wet. She lifted her hand and stared down at it.

It was covered in blood. Valentin cursed and pulled his cellphone from his jacket. He was about to call for help when Sam suddenly crumbled. He caught her before she hit the ground, swinging her up into his arms. He pressed a button on his phone and waited for his guard to appear.

He barked out an order in Greek. He waited for his guard to come back before he followed him to the car he had waiting, as requested. Valentin looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms.

"I've got you, little one."

He slid into the car with her in his arms.

Elizabeth watched him drive away with Sam, a smirk on her face. She was glad she'd turned around when she had or she would have missed that. She would've missed her chance.

Sam woke up slowly, blinking blearily. She felt groggy, off somehow. She looked around, and tried to move and realized she was in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV. She looked for a nurse and froze. Sitting in the corner, was the man from the docks, Valentin. She looked around again, ill at ease. Her heart dropped when she realized she wasn't in a hospital room. This was a bedroom with medical equipment in it.

"Where am I?" She'd meant it to come out strong and demanding, but her voice was weak and faint.

Valentin looked up from the book he was reading. He unfolded his uncommonly tall form from the chair he'd been lounging in.

"You are in a guest room on my estate, little one." He answered, reaching out to check her temperature. Sam jerked her head away, her eyes wide on his face.

"Why? Why did you bring me here instead of a hospital? Who the hell are you really, Valentin?" Her voice was still faint, but the anger brought some color into her cheeks.

"Please, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I just…I wanted to be sure you were okay. And I don't trust these American doctors to take care of you properly. I promise, once you are on the mend you will be free to go home."

Sam wanted to fight, but she couldn't seem to move much. She glanced to the side, at the IV bag dripping steadily. She turned back to Valentin with suspicious eyes.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I so out of it? What's in that IV?" She asked in a panic.

Valentin hurried to reassure her.

"It's just antibiotics and pain medication. Your wound reopened. I'm just making sure you don't develop an infection or suffer needlessly."

Sam didn't trust him. She had to get out of here and back to Jason and Danny.

"If you don't want to hurt me, then call my husband." She said quickly.

Valentin's face hardened.

"I'm afraid that's impossible."

At his words, Sam used all her strength to fight to get out of bed. The pain in her side stole her breath, leeching her of all color. Valentin cursed and called to his staff. A nurse hurried in, and after a heated discussion in Greek, she adjusted Sam's medication.

"Please don't! Don't…" Sam's voice trailed off as she almost immediately felt the effects of the drug. She became drowsy and unfocused. She couldn't remember why she'd been so upset.

Valentin sat back down.

"You need to get some rest, little one. Here, let me tell you a story to help you." He pulled his chair closer. Sam watched him warily, unable to focus in her drug-induced haze.

"This is the story of a powerful family. They had riches beyond belief, more power than any other, and more greed and ambition than most. The leader of the family, he was a selfish, careless man. Although he was married with children, he continually committed adultery. His wife was evil and cruel like him, but devoted to her husband. One day, he met a beautiful young woman who was happily married to a poor fisherman. Seeing her beauty, the man decided he had to have her. He set up the woman's husband to be arrested for a crime he didn't commit and while the woman was vulnerable, he charmed his way into her life." Valentin's voice was growing colder as he went further into his story. Sam watched him, unwillingly fascinated by his story.

"Alas, as he always did, the leader of the family quickly grew bored with the beautiful village girl, and threw her aside for a new mistress. The fact that she now carried his child would not be important until he learned she had given birth to a boy. He arranged to have the child stolen, to be raised under his supervision." Valentin glanced at Sam, and was gratified to see she was still listening.

"Though the leader of the family was cruel and hard, the child grew to worship him. When the child's evil stepmother rejected him, the child was sent to live in a nearby cottage with a nanny. The child focused all his love and attention on his father, always eager to please him. Sadly, this could never be achieved to his father's satisfaction. Nothing was ever good enough. Only his eldest son was good enough, smart enough, strong enough. None could compete. And so the child became a man, determined to have more riches and power than his family had ever had and prove once and for all he was the better son."

He stared down at his clenched hands, and took a deep breath. When he looked up, his gray eyes were stormy and hard.

"One day, while traveling, the man ended up in the village of his birth. His looks were so much like his mother's that he was instantly recognized by an elder in the village. They gave him a letter and told him it was from his mother. The man read the letter, not knowing it would change his life forever. He learned the truth about his father and the mother he'd been told had died in birth. But most devastating was the revelation that his mother had never loved his father, and had only pretended to so that she could find a way to free her husband. Once he'd been freed, they reunited, hiding it from the leader of the family until he lost interest in her. The child she'd borne the leader had never been his after all. The child's father was in fact, the poor fisherman."

Valentin fell quiet. Sam watched him, her head lolling to the side. He seemed sad, she thought absent-mindedly.

"What happened to the boy?" She asked quietly. Valentin looked up in surprise, as if he had forgotten he was telling a story.

"Ah, apologies, _mikri mou_. He never revealed the truth to another soul, and kept the name he was given. And on that day, he vowed revenge. No matter how long it took, he would take more than just their family's name. He would take everything from that family, and destroy them from the inside. He would take their riches, their power, and their lives. He would be the last of that family alive, the boy who was never one of them after all."

Sam saw the anger and sheer determination on his face.

"You're the little boy." It wasn't a question. Valentin looked at her and smiled softly.

"Do not be ridiculous, little one. It was merely a story to help you sleep." He stood up and turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait. What did you call me earlier? _Mikri mou_?" She asked, mispronouncing it horribly.

He chuckled. " _Mikri mou._ It means 'my little one'." He corrected her, pronouncing it like 'meek-ree moo'.

Sam's eyes started to drift closed, unable to continue fighting the pull of the drugs in her system.

"I'm not your anything." She muttered before her lashes swept down onto her cheeks, her head tilting to the side, her hair falling in her face.

Valentin stared down at her with a grin. He brushed her hair from her face, and turned to leave.

"Ah, but you will be, little one." He said as he walked out the door.


	54. Chapter 53

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is kind of long because there is so much going on that I wanted to kind of put it all in this chapter so we can get some momentum going. The chapter will jump around a little bit as we see what is going on in various places with different people.**

 **Next thing I wanted to say was that I'm aware that jumping from one dangerous situation to another can become tedious to read about. I plan to have a nice little break for Sam and Jason where they're just reconnecting without danger lurking in every corner. That's not to say there won't be plenty of drama because there will be. :)**

 **Another thing I wanted to do was explain some things. Some of you have mentioned being confused about Valentin or expressing concern that there will be some creepiness afoot. Let me assure you I have no plans for that. Valentin is NOT related to Sam. The story I had him tell her was his own story. He found out as an adult that Mikkos was not really his father. He learned of the cruel things Mikkos did to his birth parents and vowed to take everything from them, including their name. He's never revealed his secret to anyone but Sam. So while Valentin will have feelings for Sam, they aren't inappropriate or creepy because they're not related by blood. He _is_ about 15-18 years older than her, but when's that ever stopped someone? LOL I also wanted to point out what smart followers I have! So many of you knew exactly what Liz was plotting. Ha! Awesome. **

**Anyway, thank you so much for the replies! And for the reviewer who complimented my editing skills THANK YOU! It's super tedious but it drives me nuts to see typos in my chapters LOL. And I love that you guys get so into this that you demand more chapters. I try to write as quickly as possible because I know some of you are impatient to find out what happens and you know me. I LOVE a cliffhanger! LOL Things are kind of busy for me right now, but lucky for all of you, I'm an insomniac so I write at night. Enjoy!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 53

Jason paced back and forth as Spinelli worked furiously on his laptop. Alexis sat on the couch, playing with Danny, while casting anxious looks towards Jason and Spinelli frequently. Julian stood in the corner, making phone calls to some old contacts.

Jason stopped and rubbed his face with his hands. Sam had been missing for over 12 hours and Jason was frantic. Jason had gone straight to Alexis and Julian's house immediately after hanging up. Alexis had met him at the door, eyes wide, hands flailing.

"Jason, what's going on? Where's my daughter?"

Julian had rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her.

After telling them what they knew, Jason turned to Spinelli, who had come with him. Without a word, Spinelli knew what Jason wanted and promptly took a seat at their dining room table and started typing away.

Jason felt a tug on his jeans and looked down to see Danny staring up at him. He bent and picked him up, holding him close. When Danny laid his head on Jason's shoulder, Jason's heart warmed. He rubbed his son's back and kissed his head.

"I miss Mommy." Danny said, his voice tearful. Jason's eyes caught Alexis' and they passed a worried look between each other.

"I know, buddy. So do I but Mommy will be home soon. I promise. Come on, let's go read a book before bed, okay?"

Danny stared into his father's eyes before he nodded sleepily. Julian gestured to Jason and then walked ahead of him to show him to Danny's room. Jason thanked Julian before laying in bed with Danny.

He grabbed a book off the bedside table and started reading it to Danny. Danny laughed at Jason's silly voices until finally, he dropped off to sleep. Jason watched his little boy sleep, and worried about bringing Sam home. They were finally finding their way back to each other, little by little. Last night had been a huge step for them and they had both been so happy. Now Sam was missing and Jason was terrified he'd never find her.

Molly poked her head in the room.

"Jason?"

He turned towards her voice, and easing his son off his chest and onto the bed, he got up and followed her into the hallway. Kristina was leaning against the wall waiting for them, her arms across her chest.

When she saw Jason she straightened and pointed at him accusingly.

"Jason, you promised me you would take care of my sister."

Molly jumped in before Kristina said something she couldn't take back.

"We need you to go out there and find Sam. You've always managed to save her, so I know you will again. Please." Molly pleaded, fear and worry on her face.

Guilt made Jason stiffen, though he understood their fear. He explained what he knew so far to let them know there was progress.

"I went out on the streets looking for her, talking to possible witnesses, but no one has seen anything. I found Sam's car parked near the docks, and her prescription bottle on the floor over on Pier 52. That's near the pharmacy, so she was obviously on her way there. I checked with the pharmacy but she never came in. We've narrowed down where she was when she went missing. Spinelli is hacking the cameras in the area and once he goes through the footage, we'll know what happened."

Molly and Kristina both nodded and went to join their mother, though Kristina looked back at Jason with narrowed eyes.

Jason followed them after checking on Danny again. Spinelli was busy scrolling through hours of video to find a clue to Sam's whereabouts. Just then Jason's phone beeped. He checked it quickly, hoping fruitlessly that it would be from Sam.

He almost hurled the phone across the room when he saw it was from Elizabeth instead. Clenching his jaw, he reminded himself it could be about Jake. He read the text and saw red.

 _Thought you'd like to know your wife has been flirting with a hot new man. You can still fix this Jason. You can still be with someone who will love you and only you, always. I'll be waiting for you._

Elizabeth had attached two photos. One of Sam smiling up at a dark-haired man with his back to the camera. He wasn't sure when the photo was taken, but he knew the second one was from today. His jaw clenched when he saw Sam standing close to the same man. From the angle Liz had taken the photo, Jason could see the man's face as he smiled down at Sam. He couldn't see her face, only that the man's arm seemed to be around her.

Fury pulsing through him, Jason's mind raced. If Elizabeth had thought she could turn him against Sam, she was dead wrong. He trusted Sam and knew that the pictures had to have been taken out of context. What infuriated him was that Elizabeth continued to play games, and worse, seemed to be stalking Sam. He resolved to call Diane and file for custody of Jake once he found Sam, and a restraining order against Liz for Sam and him.

Jason walked over to Spinelli and handed him the phone.

"Elizabeth just sent this to me. She's trying to make me lose faith in Sam so I'll go back to her."

Spinelli jumped in.

"Surely, you realize the Demented Nurse is merely trying to lure you back into her deceitful web of lies?" Spinelli was worried because Jason had always been blind to Elizabeth's faults in the past.

Jason shook his head.

"I trust Sam. Elizabeth lies like she breathes and I would never believe a word she said. But that last picture is from today. I just need you to figure out what time it was taken so we can narrow down the last time she was seen."

Spinelli beamed at Jason and turned back to his laptop. Behind him, Julian cleared his throat.

"I'm glad you realize that my daughter is nothing like that lying nurse you almost married."

Jason nodded shortly with a brief smile, not really caring if he had Julian's support, but appreciating it all the same.

"Eureka! I know exactly what time the picture was taken. Now if I can just get to that time frame on the camera feed."

Jason took his phone back and watched Spinelli work. He considered his next move, before he walked outside and called Elizabeth. She had lied to him for months, so he didn't feel guilty about his next move.

"Jason? I knew you'd call me."

Jason gritted his teeth and did what he needed to do.

"Liz? I need you to tell me everything about the man with Sam." He rolled his eyes as Elizabeth gasped dramatically.

"Jason, I'm so sorry I had to show you what Sam was really like. I know I messed up, but I would never hurt you the way Sam has. Come home, Jason. We miss you."

Jason knew that she believed every word she was saying. That's part of what worried him. He feared for his son's safety while she was like this. And he worried she'd played a part in Sam's disappearance.

"Elizabeth, tell me what you saw."

Elizabeth's mind whirred furiously. She decided to tell the truth, with a few minor alterations.

"The first time I saw them together, they were on the docks by the launch to Spoon Island. They were laughing and flirting shamelessly. Then I saw them earlier today. I think they planned to meet there. Before I left, she was in his arms." She didn't add that she had passed out in his arms, nor the part she'd played in Sam's condition.

Jason knew she was lying. He had hoped for more information but he should have known better. All Elizabeth had done was spout more lies and nothing useful. The only thing that concerned him was this strangers habit of bumping into Sam on the docks. Was it coincidence or planned? He hung up without another word.

He pulled up the picture again, but the photos were poorly shot and his face was blurred.

"Jason!" Spinelli called out anxiously. Jason bolted inside to Spinelli's side. Spinelli's face was concerned.

"I've found the footage of fair Samantha. I didn't watch the whole thing, but I fear she's in grave danger."

Jason blanched and turned to watch the video footage. Spinelli had spliced together the footage since he obtained it from various cameras and angles.

Jason's gaze zoomed in on Sam the second she entered the camera shot. She was walking slowly, gripping her side. She had a light sheen of sweat on her forehead that, and looked pale. Jason felt nails digging into his arm and turned to see Alexis standing next to him, gripping his arm. Julian stood behind her, hands on her shoulders.

"She's obviously in pain. Why wouldn't she let you come with her? Or at least come straight here. We could have gone and filled her prescription." Alexis said worriedly.

Jason didn't answer, still watching the footage. He cursed when he saw Sam bump into Elizabeth. Of course Elizabeth hadn't mentioned actually talking to Sam. He gritted his teeth when he saw Elizabeth grab Sam's arm and yank her around when Sam tried to leave. It was obvious the move had wrenched Sam's side by the look of pain on her face.

"That bitch!" Kristina spat, watching from Jason's other side with Molly beside her, pale and worried.

Whatever Sam said to Elizabeth next upset Liz enough to shove past Sam, knocking her into the guard rail on the dock. Sam's injured side smacked into the railing, and Sam stayed curled around it for a few minutes, clearly hurt.

"I'm going to kill her. I'm going to wrap my hands around her throat and choke the life out of Elizabeth. And then I'm going to hire you to get me acquitted, Mom. I'm sure there's a precedent you can cite." Molly said calmly and logically, her furious expression belying her even tone, and stunning the room. She was usually so calm with a sweet disposition. But seeing her sister hurt brought out the feisty Davis girl in her.

"I'll help." Kristina said fiercely.

Jason never looked away from the laptop. He watched as the man Elizabeth had seen with Sam before walked up behind her. Sam straightened and seemed to sway, and the man grabbed her arm to steady her. Jason's heart began to pound so loudly it drowned out the noise around him as he watched Sam touch her injury and pull away a hand covered in blood. She fainted and the stranger caught her. Jason's eyes narrowed at the almost tender look on the man's face when he looked down at Sam. The stranger called someone and a big burly man, probably a guard, appeared. The stranger, carrying Sam, followed his guard to a car, and drove away. The footage ended and everyone was silent.

"DAMN IT!" Jason shouted suddenly, picking up a flower vase off the table and hurling it across the room. It crashed into the wall, glass exploding everywhere. Alexis and the girls jumped in surprise, but Julian watched without flinching. He simply walked out of the room and came back with a broom and dustpan, cleaning up the mess quickly and efficiently. Without another word, Jason stormed out of the house.

He put his hands on the porch rails and bent over, his head down. He closed his eyes, and shook his head, unable to get the image of the blood on Sam's hands or her collapsing into that stranger's arms and being carried her away, out of his mind.

Where was Sam now? Was she okay? Who the hell was that man and where the hell did he take my wife? Jason asked himself, moving beyond worried into terrified. He couldn't lose her. Not when he'd just found her.

"Jason?"

Jason looked up into Spinelli's worried eyes. He straightened and shook his head.

"I can't lose her, Spinelli. I can't." Jason said hoarsely. Spinelli came forward and grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it in understanding and comfort.

"I'm running a facial recognition program right now. We should know who our mysterious stranger any second now." Spinelli informed Jason. He only prayed it would lead them to find fair Samantha.

Jason's head snapped to the side when he heard Spinelli's laptop beeping from inside. Spinelli hurried inside with Jason on his heels. Spinelli sat quickly and brought up the search results. He looked up at Jason with fear in his eyes.

"Holy denizen of evil. Jason, the mystery man is Valentin Cassadine."

…

Having been kept sedated for the last 48 hours, Sam woke up to find a doctor leaning over her. She was feeling much stronger now, and didn't feel the effects of the drugs she'd been given. She looked around for Valentin. He wasn't there and Sam knew she had to act quick.

"Excuse me, doctor?" She asked quietly. The doctor smiled up at her in question.

"Yes, my dear. How are you feeling?" He straightened and waited with a pleasant expression.

"Please, help me." She started, feeling a surge of hope when he leaned towards her with a concerned expression.

"Of course, of course. How may I help you?"

"The man whose home I'm in is keeping me here against my will. You have to help get me out of here." Sam pleaded quickly, watching the door for Valentin's appearance.

The doctor listened to her with a frown. When she finished talking she was surprised to see an angry expression cross his face.

"This is how you show your appreciation for Master Valentin? He took you in and made sure you were given the finest quality care and you accuse him of kidnapping?" He sputtered indignantly. Sam's hope plummeted at his words.

"That will be enough, Dr. Stavos. The patient is simply over exhausted and ill-tempered. I'm sure she didn't mean to insult me."

The doctor spun around to face Valentin. He bowed shortly.

"Of course, Master Valentin. I've finished my examination of the patient. She is healing quite nicely. I've resealed her wound, and it should hold granted she not overexert herself."

Valentin walked over, hands in pockets, and stared down at Sam, who refused to look at him.

"Thank you, Dr. Stavos. Please excuse us."

The doctor shot a final angry look at Sam before bowing to Valentin and hurrying out.

Sam finally glared up at Valentin.

"If I'm ill-tempered it's because I'm being held captive by some deranged lunatic who I barely know."

Valentin chuckled and caressed Sam's cheek with his fingertips. She jerked her head away, tempted to bite his fingers off.

"I'm neither deranged nor a lunatic. And I'm not holding you captive. You're free to leave any time."

Sam opened her mouth to rip into him when his words registered. She looked up at him in confusion.

"What? No, you told me before it would be impossible for me to leave."

Valentin sat in the chair by her bed and nodded.

"And indeed it was. You had reopened your wound and were heavily sedated. It would have been highly ill-advised to let you wander the streets in that condition. However, now that you've had a couple of days to recover, I'm told it would be safe for you to leave."

Sam stared at him, unsure what to think.

"But…you wouldn't let me call my husband." She argued stubbornly.

Valentin leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, stormy gray eyes suddenly devoid of warmth.

"He let you wander the streets alone, injured and in enormous pain. The man doesn't deserve you, and I certainly wouldn't let him in my home. However, if it is your wish to be returned to him, I will not stand in your way."

Sam watched him, more confused than ever.

"Why do you care what happens to me? You don't even know me."

For the first time since meeting him, Valentin looked uncomfortable. He smiled uneasily and shrugged.

"Honestly, I'm not sure I know the answer to that myself. There's just something about you that, from the moment we met, I've been enchanted with. I can't explain it." He glanced at her and then away quickly, almost as if he were embarrassed.

Sam bit her bottom lip.

"Thank you for saving me, Valentin. I appreciate your intent if not your methods. As far as being enchanted with me, don't be. I'm married and very much in love with my husband."

Valentin nodded slowly.

"I respect your wishes. Though I won't pretend not to be fascinated with you, I would never force my attentions on you, little one."

Sam studied his eyes before nodding slowly. It went against her better judgment, but for some reason she believed him. Even in these circumstances, she had to admit she had never felt threatened by him.

"I want to go home. My son needs me." She said quietly, literally aching to see her baby's face.

Valentin nodded solemnly and stood.

"Of course. I will have the maid leave you something to wear as your clothes were unsalvageable. Then I'll have the car take you home."

Valentin stared at her for a moment longer before turning to leave. A few minutes later a maid came in carrying a pile of clothes. She dropped them on the dresser just inside the door. Sam waited a moment before sitting up. She slid her legs out of bed and stood up slowly, in case she still felt to weak to stand.

"I guess he was right." She admitted to herself grudgingly. She did feel a lot stronger now. As sweet as it was to have a super hot guy taking care of her, she would have preferred it to be Jason. And hello! She would have preferred to have a choice in it too.

Sam moved slowly to grab the clothes. She shook it out to see a gorgeous wine colored sweater dress and thick black stockings. She wished for a moment for a shower before she let that go. She definitely didn't feel comfortable letting her guard down enough to take a shower here. And she didn't want to spend another minute here. She wanted to hold Danny in her arms, and Jason too.

Sam slipped on the sweater dress and stockings, as well as adorable black leather booties. She wasn't surprised when everything fit as if it had been made for her. She chose not to focus on how uneasy that made her. Valentin's odd crush on her notwithstanding, he'd probably saved her life, even if he had done it in the most asinine and archaic way possible.

Dressed, she braided her hair quickly to get the tangled mass out of the way. There was a knock on the door and she moved to open it. She was relieved at how easily she was getting around. She'd peeked at her wound while dressing and it looked and felt much better. She glanced around and seeing the clock, could see it was just after noon. She planned to be home for dinner.

Swinging the door open, she stopped when she saw Valentin stood there, a bag in his hand. He opened his mouth to speak but was speechless. He was actually having a bit of trouble breathing. He closed his mouth and tried again.

"I, uh, I had your things put in here. The uh, the car is downstairs." He stammered, inwardly cursing himself. He was usually smooth, always knowing what to say and when. But with a single look from this tiny beauty, she devastated his senses.

Sam took the bag from him, and moved past him into the hallway, eager to get home. She waited, staring up at him. He stared down at her stupidly.

"I, um, I don't know how to get out of here." She explained softly. Valentin seemed to snap out of it and shook his head in a start.

"Sorry, yes, of course. Please, follow me this way." He shook his head again and strode down the hallway and stopped at the landing of the stairs. He glanced down and back at her with a slight smile, a light in his eyes that made her uneasy.

"Wha—hey!" Sam shrieked in protest when he wordlessly swung her up in his arms. He ignored her protests as he carried her down the stairs. At the bottom, he let her down, letting her body slide down his own hard, muscular form.

Sam pushed away from him angrily. Was he attractive? Without a doubt. Was she interested? Not even a little bit.

"Don't touch me again!" She snapped, striding away to the front door and throwing it open. He hurried after her, stopping her before she got to the waiting car. He placed a hand on her arm, stepping back with his hands up in surrender when she turned on him angrily.

"I'm sorry, Samantha. I didn't want you to open your wound again. The doctor said to avoid stairs, so I thought it better if I carried you." He explained quickly, backing away when she took a step forward.

"What about the way you put me down? Was that to prevent further injury too?" She asked sarcastically.

Valentin chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets with a sheepish shrug.

"My apologies. I couldn't seem to help myself."

Sam glared at him.

"Try harder next time." She spat. She turned to leave. Before she slid into the car, she took a deep breath and let it out. She turned back to face him.

"You handled it wrong, so don't think this is okay. But you helped me, and probably saved my life. So thank you, Valentin." Without waiting for a reply, she got in the car and closed the door. She leaned back and closed her eyes, anxious to be reunited with Danny and Jason.

Valentin watched her with a surprised but pleased grin.

"You're very welcome, little one. Until next time." Whistling, he went back to the house and his plans. The people of Port Charles were in for a very rude awakening.

...

Jason slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a huge hole.

"Sonuvabitch!" He shouted in frustration. Sam had been missing for more than 2 days now and they were still no closer to finding her. Jason knew that Cassadine bastard had Sam, but they couldn't locate his base of operations. He'd gone to Nikolas for help, though it had grated on his nerves. But Nikolas had paled when he heard Valentin's name, claiming he was more ruthless and deadly than all of the other Cassadine's put together. He had no useful information and had confessed his grandmother had disappeared too.

At Jason's insistence, Spinelli went home to finally get some sleep. Carly had come and gone, offering support and aid from Sonny. Jason had gratefully accepted and promised to go see Sonny once Sam was found.

Danny was upstairs taking a nap. Jason had needed his son with him and insisted on bringing him back to the penthouse. He was the only thing keeping Jason from completely losing it. Jason sat on the coffee table and buried his head in his hands. His eyes grew damp as he thought of all the time he'd wasted once he'd learned who he really was.

"Sam, come back to me." He whispered brokenly.

"Always."

Jason's head shot up as he stared in disbelief at Sam. Sam closed the door softly behind her. Relief shooting through him Jason stood up and moved towards her. She smiled and ran into his arms. He lifted her off her feet and spun her in a circle, burying his face in her neck and breathing in her scent.

Sam held Jason close, tears slipping down her cheeks as he wrapped himself around her. She was finally home, safe, and protected as only Jason could make her feel. Jason pulled back and looked into her eyes before capturing her mouth in a searing kiss.

They kissed desperately as if each was afraid the other would disappear. Jason pulled back, breathing harshly. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered, his voice thick with emotion. Sam cupped his face and rubbed her nose gently against his.

"I'm here, Jason. I'm right here, and I'm okay." She assured him.

Jason suddenly reared back and lightly touched her waist, bending as if to examine her through her clothing.

"Are you alright? How's your wound?" Jason shot out the questions as he ran his hands over her gently.

Sam gripped his hands and squeezed them. She tilted her head until she was able to catch his eyes.

"Jason, I'm okay. There was a doctor where I was being held and they took care of me."

Jason led her to the couch and pulled her into his lap. She curled into him, resting her head on his chest while he explained that Spinelli had found footage of her confrontation with Liz and later her kidnapping.

Sam shook her head.

"I don't want to even think about the last 48 hours. I just want to go upstairs and take a shower and then go pick up Danny. God, I've missed him."

Jason smiled. He stood up with her still in his arms.

"Danny's upstairs. Let's go see our son."

Sam glanced at him surprise.

"He's here?"

Jason looked down at her as they rounded the corner into their bedroom.

"Yeah. He was the only thing keeping me sane while you were gone. Look, he's right there in the middle of the bed."

Sam saw her son and burst out crying. She'd missed him so much and hadn't realized how scared she'd actually been that Valentin wouldn't let her go and she'd never see her baby boy again.

Jason pulled Sam into his arms and hugged her while she cried. After a moment, she pulled back and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry. I just missed him, you know?"

"Mommy! Mommy, you're home!" Danny shouted excitedly. Sam spun around and he was sitting up in bed, grinning at her in delight, his hair poking up in every which way. She laughed and ran over to him. He threw himself in her arms and she held him tight, raining kisses all over his face.

Jason watched, his heart full as he watched his family. Everything was exactly the way it was supposed to be. His wife and son were home with him.

…..

"He just hung up on me. He never showed up, never called me back. Even after I gave him proof that slut was cheating on him, he didn't come back to me. And I waited! I waited 2 days and nothing!" Elizabeth was still ranting and raving while she made the boys sandwiches for lunch.

Cameron listened to her, wishing his dad would come back home. Lately his mother had changed. She wasn't the same attentive, loving mom she'd always been. She'd been ignoring them, only paying attention to them whenever Jake or Jason was around. Even Jake had confided in him that he felt like their mom only loved him because his dad came around to see him. Aiden had started crying himself to sleep.

Sad and confused, a disillusioned Cameron left the kitchen. Glancing behind him, he ran to the table and grabbed the laptop. He took it to his room and sat on the floor in the closet. He opened Skype and clicked on the contact, waiting while it rang.

"Hey Cam! I thought I was supposed to call you later. Wait, why is it so dark there?" Lucky asked, the smile fading from his face.

"Dad, come home. Please." Cameron's voice broke as he became overwhelmed looking at his father.

Lucky's frowned. Even with the dim lighting, Lucky could see the sadness in his son's eyes.

"What's wrong, son?" He asked gently.

Though Cam liked to think he was a big boy now, strong and brave, the stress of the last month was crushing him.

Cameron stared at his dad and before he knew it, he was sobbing and telling him everything.

Lucky listened to the whole thing with growing concern and anger. It broke his heart to see his son like this. So he did what any good father would do. He decided to fix the problem.

"Ok, buddy. You did the right thing calling me. I'll take care of everything." He promised.

Wiping his tears, Cameron stared hopefully at his dad.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked.

Lucky's face was determined.

"I'm coming home."


	55. Chapter 54

**A/N: Good afternoon! I have been writing like a maniac lately, and working on my blog too, so I haven't been writing as much. Sorry! But I am still trying to post as often as I can. This is a long chapter again. I could have split it into two chapters, but then you would have been stuck with a chapter all about Liz and I figured we get that enough on TV. So it starts with her but ends with Jasam love.**

 **I'm so happy to see that a lot of you are as intrigued by Valentin as I am. I know a lot of you don't trust him or find him creepy. I really envision him as a super hot, older guy that is charming but lethal. One of those bad boys you can't help but love, or at least crush on. He's definitely dangerous, so I wouldn't say there's no need to worry about him because there definitely is. But I love the character and hope you guys do too.**

 **I'm not a huge Liz fan. I've never really been, except when she was with Lucky (who btw, I totally write as GV, not JJ). Something about being with him made her calmer, more low-key and easygoing. I loved her back then, and was obsessed with LnL2. I kind of hate her right now, but I'd love if they made her more like old Liz. So, as tempted as I was to have her die a gruesome, miserable death, I've decided to go the route of eventual redemption. I truly believe that the love Jasam share is so much more powerful than Liz and that she will never come between them again. She's not a threat, so I don't need to eviscerate her to get her out of the way. It's so much more satisfying to have her see Jasam together, happy and totally in love.**

 **Anyway, this is the beginning of that road to redemption for her. But before I can redeem her, I need her life to crash down around her and that starts with the people most important to her finding out what she'd been up to. Enjoy!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

 **P.S. For those of you who want it, look for a bonus chapter later today picking up where this chapter leaves off! ;)**

* * *

Elizabeth strode up the walkway of the Quartermaine mansion, Jake following in her wake.

"I don't know why you insisted on seeing your Grandma Monica today, but let's hope she's home." She commented to him, rubbing his back. With the boys begging to spend time with Grams and Jake wanting to see Monica, she found herself at loose ends. It had already been a rough morning, starting with an argument with Grams.

Shaking it off, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Alice swung open the door and gave her a disdainful look.

"Miss Elizabeth." She said coldly before turning a huge smile on Jake.

"And hello, Jake! What a lovely surprise to see you here. I'm sure your grandma will be thrilled." Alice said in a much warmer voice.

"Alice, who is at the door?"

Elizabeth froze, wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her. That voice…she knew that voice. She pushed past Alice and stopped dead.

"Emily?" Her voice trembling as she stared at her best friend. Emily smiled, tears springing to her eyes as she nodded and ran to hug Elizabeth.

The two women laughed and cried, while they hugged. Finally, still holding each other's hands, Elizabeth turned to introduce Jake to Emily.

"Em, this is my son, Jake. Jake, this is your dad's sister, your Aunt Emily."

Emily's eyes widened in shock and she held out her hand for Jake to shake. He shook it timidly, and smiled up at her. He liked her already. She eyes sparkled and she seemed really nice.

"It is so wonderful to meet you, Jake. I've wanted to get to know you for a really long time." She said sincerely. Jake smiled and asked if he could go see his grandmother. Elizabeth nodded and he shot off.

They walked into the living room and sat down beside each other.

"Emily, how is this possible? How are you alive?" Elizabeth asked, wiping the tears of joy from her face.

Emily took a deep breath and told her everything. She decided not to get into the story of Alana's birth just yet.

Elizabeth was shaking her head, wondering how one person could cause so much damage in so many peoples lives. Helena needed to be stopped.

"Elizabeth, get the hell out of my house!" Monica bellowed from the doorway, staring in outrage at the woman who had the audacity to sit in her living room as if she hadn't hurt her family terribly.

"Mom!" Emily cried in dismayed shock.

Elizabeth paled when she realized that Emily was about to find out the part she'd played in hiding Jason's identity. She stood quickly, desperate to escape.

"I should leave." She said quietly.

Monica grinned evilly. "Oh no, Elizabeth. Stay and tell my daughter why I hate you so much."

Emily stared between them, confused. Her mother had always liked Elizabeth. What had she done to make her mom hate her?

Elizabeth shook her head and tried to leave but Alice blocked her path.

"Go ahead, Elizabeth. Tell Emily how you knew who Jason was for the better part of the year and kept it to yourself."

Emily paled and stared at her best friend in disbelief. Elizabeth was shaking her head, tears in her eyes. Emily refused to believe what was right in front of her and turned to face her mother.

"There's been a mistake. I know Elizabeth. We've been best friends since high school. And, and, she would never do something like that. She would never hurt Jason like that. Not knowing you lost A.J and Grandfather so recently."

She sucked in a quick breath at the pang of grief that was so fresh at the mention of her brother and grandfather. Nikolas had told her about Grandfather's death and A.J's resurrection and subsequent murder by Sonny. She was still struggling to process that.

She was struggling to process a lot of things. Robin's death, Robin's return and repeated kidnappings, the kidnapping of Danny and Sam being made to think he had died, the Luke debacle, Jake's death and subsequent resurrection, and so much more. She was more than a little overwhelmed. But this? This seemed impossible to believe of a woman who had always been decent and caring.

Monica saw the denial in her daughter's eyes and her heart broke for her. But she needed to know who Elizabeth had become in the years since Emily's death.

"Emily, it's true. She admitted it. When Elizabeth found out that Jake Doe was really Jason, she kept it secret. She wanted it to be 'their time' and knew that if he knew who he was and that he was married to Sam, she would lose him again. Sam was dating Patrick, so she figured everyone would be better off. She and Nikolas worked together to keep it a secret."

Emily couldn't believe it. She had to be wrong.

"No, Mom, that's simply not possible. Elizabeth knows how much Jason meant to me. She would never do something that would hurt him like that. Mom, seriously, there has to be an explanation. Liz would never do something like that."

She turned to Elizabeth for confirmation. Elizabeth couldn't meet her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, she would. She knew he was Jason Morgan and she lied. She wanted him for herself, free of the mob and Sonny and Carly and Sam. She wanted him to be a father to her children." Monica insisted, glaring at Elizabeth.

Emily paled, and stumbled back into a chair.

"Mom, why are you saying that? Elizabeth would never hurt anyone like that. She always loved Jason. She…she…she…" Emily's voice trailed off as things began to click into place for her.

"She always said that she and Jason would be together if she could just get him away from the mob and Sonny and Carly. She always wanted them to be a family together. She would always talk about how if he ever got the chance to be free of all his entanglements, she'd jump at the chance. She…she did it. She hid the truth." Emily said slowly, devastated.

Elizabeth stared at the ground in shame and humiliation. Up until this point, she'd thought she'd done the right thing. But listening to Monica line up her transgressions in front of the woman she thought of as a sister caused her an overwhelming amount of shame.

Emily spun to face Elizabeth angrily.

"How could you do that to him? Oh god, and to Sam and Danny? They were grieving and he was growing up without his father! Oh my god, my mother. My mother thought she outlived all of her children. You know the pain of losing a child! How can you let my mother keep feeling that way?" Emily shot up and started pacing as new realizations occurred to her.

"And Sam was dating Patrick. You were friends! How could you let him fall in love with her and plan a family together when you knew her husband was right in front of her? What about his daughter? And and Michael! Even Sonny and Carly! God knows I hate what Sonny did to AJ, and Carly and I weren't very close." Tears falling, a disillusioned Emily turned to look at Monica.

"But they were so important to Jason. And Michael was like a son to him. She let them all grieve for him. And that breaks my heart! But what breaks my heart the most is what she did to Jason. She left him in the dark, with no memories, no identity, no ties, and no family. She stole that from him and trapped him in a relationship where he had no other options. How could she do that?" She asked brokenly before spinning back to Elizabeth, who was now openly sobbing.

"I thought Nikolas was wrong for doing it but at least he had a reason. He knew I was alive and was trying to bring me home. But you? How could you do that to him!? Who could do something like that?" She cried, tears streaming.

Elizabeth had looked up in shock to learn that Nikolas had hid Jason's identity in order to save Emily. She shook her head desperate to explain but unable to speak. Finally, she ran from the room. She hurried out of the house, hoping that Jake wouldn't see her like this. Elizabeth cried the entire way home, struggling with guilt as well as a sense that she was being treated unfairly. Everyone in town did horrible things all the time and never paid for should she be any different, she asked during a particularly pathetic moment.

She didn't even want to think about how Grams had torn into her when she'd dropped off Cam and Aiden. Monica had called her the night before and told her everything. Her Grams had said she'd never been more disappointed in Liz in her life, and that she was ashamed of her. Elizabeth cried a little harder remembering the look of shame and sadness on Gram's climbed out of the car and walked up the porch to her front door. She opened the door and froze upon seeing Lucky sitting in the armchair, waiting for her.

"Lucky!" She called out, genuinely happy to see him. She closed the door behind her and dropped her purse on the floor. She hurried over and ran into his arms, needing him more than ever. He stepped back quickly and she looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing here? The boys are at sleepovers. If I had know you were coming I would have kept them home." She smiled up at him, her cheeks pink with happiness at seeing her first love. They would always have a permanent connection because he would always be in heart. Like he always used to tell her, it was a permanent lock.

Lucky stared down at the woman he'd loved his entire life. It broke his heart to look at her now. They'd been through so much, fought so hard to stay together, but somewhere along the way it had fallen apart. He'd started to see her for who she had become and not who he remembered. And the differences were striking. Sometimes he wished they could go back and find that pure, innocent love they'd shared when they were teens.

She wasn't that innocent girl anymore. She had done things, made choices that he couldn't live with. After he'd left, he'd distanced himself from her, but he kept in touch with certain people who meant a lot to him. He talked to Lulu often, and Sam every now and then. When Sam had called him and told him what Elizabeth had done, hiding Jason's identity from everyone, he had been shocked. If he hadn't been embroiled in a deep cover mission for the WSB, he would have come home then. Maybe if he had, his sons wouldn't be in such turmoil now, he thought with regret.

"Cam called me. He begged me to come home so he could live with me. He said you had changed and he didn't want to be around you anymore."

Elizabeth felt as if a knife had been plunged into her chest.

"What? Cam said that?"

Lucky took her hand and sat down on the couch. He didn't want this to be anymore painful than necessary. He didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted his boys to be okay.

"He told me that Jake feels like you only love him because Jason comes around to see him. And that Aiden has been crying himself to sleep lately. Elizabeth, our kids are miserable and heartbroken because of you." He paused while he watched her absorb his words, her face leeching of color.

"Elizabeth, I know what you did. Hiding Jason's identity this past year, along with my brother. I won't lay into you because I'm sure most of the town already has. I will just say I think it was a crappy thing to do and I'm ashamed and disappointed in you. And I'm angry. Because you let our boys count on having Jake Doe as their stepdad, knowing he was someone else's husband."

Elizabeth couldn't defend herself. Too many people she'd loved had told her today that what she had done was wrong today. And now, hearing it from Lucky? It was as if someone had ripped her heart from her chest. She sat there silently, tears falling down her face as she thought about her actions over the past year.

Lying to Jason every day, ignoring the fact the Nikolas had tried to have someone killed, pretending like him taking over ELQ wasn't that big of a deal. As much as she hated Sam for having the one thing she'd always wanted, Jason's love and commitment, she knew she'd wronged her too. Especially Danny, who had deserved to have his daddy. She had hurt Patrick and Robin and Emma. She had let Monica continue to mourn for her son.

But worst of all, she had hurt her children. She had led them to believe that they would finally have a family they could count on, knowing it could all come crashing down around them. She'd ignored them in her desperate bid to get Jason back. She'd hurt them so badly that they didn't want to live with her anymore.

"Oh God. What have I done?" She cried out, throwing herself in Lucky's arms. He had watched her as she'd processed his words, as she'd realized the impact her behavior had had on their children. He watched her fall apart. And he knew, he'd help her put herself back together eventually. But he couldn't do that now. He had to help his children first. Elizabeth would have to take care of herself.

Elizabeth sobbed brokenly, wondering how things had gotten so out of hand. Wondering when she'd lost herself. She had watched Sam be kidnapped and done nothing. Oh my god!

"Lucky! Sam was kidnapped! I saw it but I didn't say anything. We have to tell Jason!" She burst out, horrified by her actions. She had never let Sam forget watching Jake be kidnapped and she had just done the same thing. She understood now how pain and desperation could warp you, make you do things you wouldn't ordinarily do.

Lucky gaped at her, shocked by her admission. He pushed her out of his arms and stood quickly, dialing Jason.

"Jason, hey. I know you don't remember me, but this is Lucky Spencer. I'm with Elizabeth and she just told me she saw Sam get kidnapped. She-wait, what? She is? Oh, thank god. Do me a favor, have her call me later, okay? Alright, thanks."

Lucky hung up and looked at Liz.

"Sam's okay. Whoever had her released her and she's back home with Jason." He watched her blanch, her already pale face losing more color. She looked up at him, her eyes huge and lost.

"Lucky…I...I think I need help."

Lucky nodded.

"Yeah, you do. Let's call Dr. Collins, okay?"

Elizabeth hesitated. She looked over at the picture on the mantle of her and her boys. And she knew she had to do whatever she needed so her boys could count on her again.

"Okay."

—

"That was Lucky Spencer. He wants you to call him." Jason said, his arms tightening around Sam. They were wrapped up in each other's arms on the couch, watching Sam's favorite movie, Pride and Prejudice.

He'd laughed when she'd admitted it was her favorite.

"Your favorite movie has a heroine named Elizabeth?"

She'd grimaced and shoved him.

"Shut up! It's a pretty name and she doesn't have enough power in my life to affect my obsession for this movie." She'd answered sassily, grinning at him.

The heroine's name not withstanding, there was another reason he'd been surprised. For some reason, he'd always pictured her as the type who loved action movies with lots of gore. She'd laughed at him and admitted she did love those movies.

But she'd read lots of classics while pregnant with her first child and had fallen in love with the book. Later on, she'd watched the different versions of the movie, falling in love with the version with Keira Knightley. She said the Darcy from this movie was so adorable. Jason had just rolled his eyes and nodded when she suggested watching it.

He wouldn't lie and say he hadn't been drifting off when the phone rang, but there were worst ways to spend your day than with a beautiful woman in your arms.

Sam looked up at him in surprise before her eyes drifted back to the tv.

"That was Lucky?"

Jason nodded absent-mindedly as he watched Lizzie and Darcy walk to each other in the mist. He rolled his eyes and looked down at Sam. She had already forgotten about Lucky's call and was lost in the romance of the ending. He smiled as her eyes went to mush and she smiled dreamily.

Sam clasped her hands to her heart at the sheer romance of the final scene. Darcy kissing Lizzie's face as he repeated "Mrs. Darcy" over again just made her want to squeal with glee. Ugh. It was actually embarrassing how into it she got. She glanced up at Jason and saw him watching her with a broad grin.

"Stop! I just love it so much." She laughed, pushing him away. He laughed and pulled her legs until she was flat on her back on the sofa.

Jason leaned over her, and tilted his head.

"So when I am 'completely, perfectly, and incandescently happy' I should call you Mrs. Morgan?" Jason teased, paraphrasing the ending. Thrilled, Sam nodded quickly.

"Yes! Definitely!" She twinkled up at him. Jason's grin faded as he stared down at her. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Mrs. Morgan."

Sam's breath caught as Jason pressed a kiss to her left cheek.

"Mrs. Morgan."

And then her right cheek.

"Mrs. Morgan."

And finally her lips.

"Mrs. Morgan."

"Jason." Sam murmured, touched. She pulled him down for a deeper kiss, lost in the moment. Upstairs, they heard a loud thump and then Danny's footsteps pounding against the stairs. Sam shoved Jason up, and they had just gotten into a sitting position when Danny jumped and landed at the foot of the stairs triumphantly, a huge grin on his face.

Jason laughed but Sam pointed at Danny.

"Excuse me, Mister. How many times have I told you no running down the stairs. You could get hurt." She said sternly.

Danny lowered his eyes and swayed in place, his grin still firmly in place.

"A lot." He said without even the slightest bit of contrition. Jason patted the couch and Danny hopped on beside him. Danny looked at the tv, which was now on the menu screen of the dvd. He groaned and threw his head back.

"Not again, Mommy!" He howled, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. Jason burst out laughing as Sam blushed with embarrassment. He scooped Danny into his lap and covered his faces with kisses, while Danny giggled and wriggled in his arms.

Jason stood with Danny in his arms.

"Come on, let's go play with the pool table I got you. Mommy needs to rest." He cast a loving look at Sam, who was watching them with a sleepy smile.

Sam waved as they went upstairs together. Jason was right. She'd only been home a few hours and she was exhausted. She just needed a little nap. Her eyes drifted closed and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep right there on the sofa.

Jason came back down with Danny to get a snack. He held his finger over his lips as he spotted a sleeping Sam. He covered Sam with the afghan on the back of the sofa and brushed her hair back. He stared at her for a minute until Danny tugged his hand, dragging him into the kitchen.

As he poured a glass of milk for Danny and set it in front of him with a bowl of fruit, he thought about how he wanted to see their faces every day. He didn't know if she was ready, but he wanted to ask Sam and Danny to move back in with him. He started plotting how to convince her to accept.

The knock on the door woke Sam. She sat up and climbed off the couch, moving to answer the door. Alexis stood on the other side, waiting impatiently. Julian, Krissy, and Molly were behind her.

"Oh, thank God!" Alexis cried, wrapping Sam into her arms. Sam laughed and hugged her back. Molly and Kristina came forward and joined them. The Davis girls laughed as Sam was surrounded.

"Alright, alright, let my daughter breathe." Julian called out, laughing. They pulled away, Molly shooting him an antagonistic glare before Kristina yanked her away. Julian folded Sam into his arms, leaning down to whisper.

"You scared us, kiddo."

"I know. Sorry." Sam answered.

"Are you okay, sweetie? What did that bastard brother of mine do to you? How did you escape? When Jason called this morning to tell us you were home, it was all I could do not to rush straight over." Alexis babbled, hands flailing around as she studied her daughter for signs of abuse.

Sam laughed and went to sit down, gesturing for her family to follow. Jason came out of the kitchen with Danny to investigate the noise, sighing when he spotted Julian, Alexis, and the girls. He should have known they wouldn't stay away for long.

Sam had already gone over everything with Jason, but she patiently went through it all again. She explained what had happened with Elizabeth, explained that she didn't think Valentin meant her any harm, a point which Jason didn't agree with, and her theory that he wasn't actually a Cassadine.

Alexis stared at her, shaking her head.

"Oh, my poor baby. Even if he's not a Cassadine by blood, he clearly has their crazy person gene. I mean, keeping you drugged in his home just so you can heal? Without letting your family know if you're okay or not? That's deranged."

"I'm just glad you're not related to him. I saw that picture of him. He's hot! From what you described, I think he's totally crushing on you. Watch out, Jason!" Kristina teased, ignoring the daggers Sam was shooting her.

"It's almost tragically romantic." Molly mused. She saw the disbelief on the faces of everyone around her and hurried to clarify.

"In a really weird, inappropriate way!" She added, blushing. She'd never really gotten past her habit of viewing everything through the totally skewed glasses of the romantic classics she loved so much.

Julian stifled a laugh and looked away before Molly could skewer him with a glance, as she did so often these days. Boy, that girl could hold a grudge.

Alexis frowned.

"When Spinelli said Valentin Cassadine, I almost passed out. Even more so when that idiot nephew of mine told Jason that even Helena is terrified of him. Be careful, Sam. We don't know what he's capable of and that frightens me." Alexis was worried because Sam didn't seem to be worried about Valentin.

"Mom, I'll be careful. Besides, I'm home now. I'm safe. And I doubt I'll ever see Valentin again." Sam reassured her. She didn't want her mom or anyone else to worry, but she'd left out his claims that he was fascinated with her. She had no doubt she would run into him again, but she could take care of herself. And she really didn't think he'd hurt her.

Jason stood behind her, his hands massaging her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter if he reaches out to Sam. I'm going to find him first and make sure he stays away from her." Jason vowed. He'd seen the way Valentin had looked at Sam. He was sure he would try to see her again, and Jason would be there to stop him.

Sam visited with her parents and sisters for a little while longer. They stayed and ordered pizza for dinner. She knew they needed to be around her for a little longer to be sure she was okay. She was glad they were there too. She laughed a lot, watching Kristina flirt harmlessly with an alarmed and uncomfortable Jason. She played umpire whenever Julian said something that brought out the ire in Molly. Which, let's face it, didn't take much where he was concerned. And she spent a lot of time reassuring her mother, who watched her like a hawk. She reassured them all over and over that her wound wasn't bothering them, but appreciated their worry.

Halfway through dinner, Lucas showed up. Julian had called him when Sam had reappeared. He brought Brad with him, and they joined the gathering. Lucas insisted on checking Sam's wound and reluctantly agreed that the doctor who had treated her had done an excellent job closing her wound. In fact, he thought her scarring would be minimal.

By the time everyone left that night, Sam was exhausted. Danny had already been tucked in for bed by Kristina, who was determined to catch up on all the missed time with Danny since she'd been in college. Sam didn't argue with Jason when he swung her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs. She stood there, yawning and blinking tiredly as he slowly undressed her, his hands idling in certain places. He walked her into the shower, and turned the water to steaming. Sam stepped in, and looked back over her shoulder. Jason's eyes were roaming over her lazily before he straightened guiltily. He turned to leave.

"Join me?" Sam asked softly.

Jason hesitated, though he wanted nothing more than to strip off his clothes and jump in with her.

"Sam, I can't. I don't see to have any self-control when it comes to you. If I get in that shower I won't be able to keep my hands to myself." He admitted wryly.

She smiled and held her arms out to him.

"We can be careful. Besides, what if I get dizzy? If you're here, you can catch me." She tempted him, hiding a grin.

Jason smirked and nodded, stripping his clothes off quickly. It hadn't taken much to convince him, he said to himself, shaking his head.

He stepped into the shower and into Sam's arms.

"This is for your own good." He grinned down at her, hands already sliding down her wet body.

"Oh, it definitely is." Sam moaned, closing her eyes.

The shower wasn't the only thing that steamed up the mirrors.


	56. Chapter 54 After Dark Bonus Chapter

**A/N: Let me get this out of the way first:**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NC-17. IT CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT AND VULGAR LANGUAGE.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF THOSE THINGS MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T HAVE IMPACT ON THE STORY, SO IT DOESN'T NEED TO BE READ** **IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND ANYTHING GOING FORWARD::::::::**

 **Ok, so now that that's out of the way! This chapter is just a little bonus chapter adding to my last chapter continuing where they left off...in the shower...!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 54.5 After Dark Bonus Chapter

Jason walked Sam into the shower, and turned the water to steaming. She stepped in, and looked back over her shoulder. Jason's eyes roamed over her before he straightened guiltily. He turned to leave.

"Join me?" Sam asked softly.

Jason hesitated, though he wanted nothing more than to strip off his clothes and jump in with her.

"Sam, I can't. I don't seem to have any self-control when it comes to you. If I get in that shower I won't be able to keep my hands to myself." He admitted wryly.

She smiled and held her arms out to him.

"We can be careful. Besides, what if I get dizzy? If you're here, you can catch me." She tempted him, hiding a grin.

Jason smirked at the obvious ploy and nodded, stripping his clothes off quickly. It hadn't taken much to convince him, he said to himself, shaking his head.

He stepped into the shower and into Sam's arms.

"This is for your own good." He grinned down at her, hands already sliding down her wet body.

"Oh, it definitely is." Sam moaned, closing her eyes. Sam's back was still to Jason and she leaned her head back against his chest.

She was about to turn in his arms when he suddenly pressed her against the shower wall, placing her hands on the wall above her head. His hands slid down her arms and around to cup her breasts. His lips brushed across her shoulder blades and up to her neck. The heat of his mouth as he flattened his tongue and dragged it across her neck made her tremble as his body flexed against hers.

Jason brushed his thumbs across her nipples, pinching and pulling as Sam moaned and arched in his arms. His hand overflowing with one of her full, high breasts, he slid his other hand down her flat stomach and into the thin strip of curls covering her mound. He parted her folds as he rubbed the hard little nub in the center.

He growled when he heard Sam's sexy, breathy whimpers echoing in the shower. His erection grew and he wanted to bury himself inside her. But he wanted to wreck her first, and show her how much she meant to him. He slipped his finger inside her, curling his finger to reach that spot that made her scream every time.

He let out a sexy chuckle when Sam screamed his name, her body wracked with shudders. He slid a second finger inside her and plunged them in and out of her warmth, using the palm of his hand to put pressure on her clit, making circular motions. He pulled his fingers out of her and stuck them in his mouth. He sucked off her juices and licked his lips.

"You taste so fucking good, Sam. I need more." He moaned into her ear. He dropped to his knees, pressing kisses against the perfect globes of her ass. He gripped her hips and turned her around carefully.

He lifted her leg and threw it over his shoulder. He gripped her bottom and pulled her closer, rubbing her clit with his nose, breathing in her sexy sweet scent. He buried his face in between her legs, his tongue like liquid fire against her, licking and flicking back and forth. Sam squirmed, trying to escape and trying to get closer at the same time.

Jason lifted his head and grinned up at her.

"Damn Sam, I could make a feast of you. Hold on tight."

He placed her hands on his shoulders. Once she was gripping his shoulders, he took her other leg so she was basically sitting on his face. It opened her up to him so much more. He shoved his tongue inside her and Sam one of her hands in his hair, the other one flying out to slap against the tile wall. She writhed against his mouth, panting and moaning. Her head was tossed back, the water raining down on her as Jason pleasured her.

Sam couldn't think, couldn't breathe for all the pleasure Jason was giving her as he sucked on the flesh between her legs. One hand gripping her hip hard, he slid his other hand back to her wet heat, his fingers stroking inside her. The wet, rhythmic sound of his fingers plunging into her filled the shower stall.

Jason needed to be inside her now so he did what he knew would make her explode. His fingers inside her curled so they were hitting that spot inside her that made her wild. At the same time he closed his mouth over clit, sucking it into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it in rapid fire movements.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, God Jason! There…right there…don't stop…I'm coming…oh, please." Sam panted, her head shaking back and forth. The pressure was building…building…until it burst through her and she came. Sam's body convulsed against Jason's mouth, her orgasm pulsing through her. And still Jason, never stopped. He was crazed now, desperate for more of her, his tongue lashing her sensitive clit over and over, dragging it over her swollen flesh again and again until she came once, twice, three more times. Finally, he carefully lowered her legs to the floor and slid up her body slowly, letting her feel his hardness against her stomach.

He kissed her deeply while she sucked on his tongue, tasting her own juices.

"You okay, baby? You're not hurting?" He asked in concern. Sam nodded and gripped his hips.

"I need you inside me, Jason. Please." She begged. Jason grinned and gripping her hips he turned her to face the wall again. Sam was about to protest when he slipped inside her from behind, hard and thick and delicious. Sam's breath whooshed out in a gasp as he proceeded to thrust into her, slow and steady, his hands gripping her hips.

"You feel so damn good, baby." Jason groaned as he thrust inside her slowly, her inner walls pulsing, seeming to grip his cock like a glove.

Sam threw her head back and moaned as he filled her, the sensation incredible. Even though she'd already come several times, she was already precariously on the edge. She looked back over her shoulders to look at Jason, and the sight took her breath away. Brows furrowed, eyes closed, biting his lower lip, Jason invaded her completely. He groaned into her ear as he thrust up into her over and over again, long, deep strokes that left her gasping.

Jason growled as Sam's tight inner walls gripped his length, milking him. He trembled from the effort to keep from exploding. He needed to feel Sam come all around his cock first before he'd let himself fall. He reached around her, one hand pulling and pinching her nipples while the other slid down to slip between her folds and rub her clit. He moved faster and harder inside her, burying himself to the hilt.

Sam began to tremble uncontrollably as Jason owned her body completely. His fingers, his hard length inside her, had pleasure coursing through her until she exploded, her orgasm shattering her and leaving her exhausted, draped back against him.

Without missing a beat, Jason pulled out of her, spun her quickly, and was plunging back inside her within seconds. Roughly grabbing her bottom and lifting her against the wall, using his weight to crush her against the tile, holding her to him and holding himself inside her. Jason's body flexed as he stroked inside her. The feeling of their slippery skin sliding against each other was indescribable.

Jason captured Sam's lips with his own, a hot, wet, delicious kiss. Their tongues met and wrestled, their lips fitting perfectly. Sam's hands slid down and gripping Jason's firm ass, gripping him, pulling him closer to her. Jason groaned as his strokes became deeper, harder, pressing her into the wall with every thrust. His balls were heavy, slapping against her as he drove into her, the sound echoing through the bathroom.

"Oh fuck…Sam…I'm gonna come." He groaned, thrusting hard and fast up into her. Sam wrapped her arms around him as another orgasm slammed through her like a heat wave. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her, grinding against her as she squeezed her inner muscles around him, gripping his hardness. Jason tensed, his body tight as he moved inside her.

"Come inside me, Jason. Come for me, baby. Come for me." Sam panted in his ears, gripping her breasts and squeezing her nipples. Jason stared at her hands, his eyelids heavy.

"That's so fucking hot, Sam. Keep touching yourself. Oh God" He growled as Sam's hand slid down into her folds as she rubbed herself off.

His fingers digging into her hips, he pounded into her in fast, hard strokes. With a final hard thrust up into her, he exploded, his cock pulsing as he shot jets of hot semen inside her warmth.

"Ohhhh. Sam!" He shouted, his body shivering as his orgasm wrecked him, leaving him completely sated. He dropped his head onto her shoulder, struggling to catch his breath as Sam ran her hands through his wet hair.

"There has to be a way I can stay inside you forever. That's a thing, right?" Jason asked, only half joking as he slipped out of her. He held Sam carefully while she slid down his body, feeling loose and exhausted.

"It's definitely worth researching." She answered with a giggle.

"You're okay? I didn't hurt you?" Jason asked worriedly, running his hands down her side.

Sam shook her head with a smile.

"I feel amazing. You were amazing." She reassured him as she grabbed the soap and started lathering her body. Jason took the shampoo and squirted some in his hands before working it into her head, massaging gently. Sam moaned at the relaxing, incredible feelings of his fingers running through her hair.

They took turns washing each other and by the time they were done, Sam was asleep on her feet. Jason watched her, his heart close to bursting. He wrapped a towel around his waist quickly before patting her dry and bundling her into a large, fluffy towel.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He grabbed one of his t-shirts and slid it over her head. He pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and slid into bed behind her. He laughed quietly when he realized she was already asleep. He gently pulled her back into his arms, her body fitting perfectly into his. Even in her sleep, she sought him out, turning over and burying her face into his shoulder, throwing a thigh over his. Jason wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on top of hers.

Completely spent and utterly at peace, Jason's eyes closed and he slept for the first time in 48 hours, his wife in his arms where she belonged.


	57. Chapter 55

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks again for the rave reviews! I appreciate them, whether they are positive or not or have critiques. It helps me be a better writer, so please keep it coming. It's kind of funny, because I have gotten a few reviews and PMs where I'm being told the Liz hate is too much and takes away from the story. But others have said I'm not doing enough to Liz, that I should kill her off, that she is irredeemable, etc etc. I guess you really can't please everyone lol But that's okay. I really felt like everything I've had happen to her should have happened on the show. There should have been repercussions for her actions and I wanted to show them. Now that I have, I can start building her up to who she could be. But like I said, thank you for all the reviews because they help me so much and everyone is super respectful of me. :)

That being said, I wanted to bring in a little surprise for Sam in this chapter. She's loved by many and that doesn't just go away… ;) Also, I wanted to show some conflict between her and Jason. It will be resolved quickly, but it shows that not all problems come from outside. Some problems are caused by the doubts within.

Enjoy!

Jen

* * *

Chapter 55

Sam moved quietly around the house, enjoying the solitude. Jason had gone to the park with Danny so she could rest. She was enjoying the attention he was lavishing on her but at that moment, it was lovely to be alone. She made herself a cup of hot cocoa and grabbed a bag of cheese puffs. She was about to lower herself onto the couch when someone knocked on the door.

"Damn it." She muttered, taking a quick sip of her hot chocolate before setting it down and rushing to the door. She swung it open and stared up in surprise at Patrick. He stood there staring down at her, a crooked smile on his face.

"Now this is a sight for sore eyes." He said quietly. Sam smiled up at him, her hand going self-consciously to the topknot she wore her hair in. She looked down at herself and realized she was only wearing Jason's t-shirt.

She blushed and let Patrick in.

"Hi! I'm surprised to see you." She said, easing back towards the stairs. Patrick nodded.

"I've been wanting to see you since I heard you were hurt. When I found out you'd been kidnapped I was a wreck. I…I can't tell you how happy I was when I found out you were home safe."

Sam looked at him and felt the old rush of happiness she'd always gotten around him. As in love with Jason as she was, she didn't think she'd ever stop loving Patrick. And it was heartwarming that he obviously still cared about what happened to her.

"Thank you, Patrick. Hey, let me go change really quick and I'll be right back."

She turned and hurried up the stairs. Patrick watched as the shirt she wore flared out and gave a brief flash of lacy panties.

"Don't hurry on my account." He whispered before looking away guiltily. Despite the fact that he and Robin had reunited and they were as in love with ever, it didn't take away the love he'd had for Sam. Just looking at her made his heart race. He wasn't sure he'd ever stop loving her and he knew for a fact that if Jason and Robin hadn't come back into their lives, they would have led a very happy life together.

Sam came back down in leggings and a fitted sweater. She'd brushed out her hair and it now fell in silky brown waves around her face. She'd slapped on a bit of mascara and lipgloss too. Just because they weren't together anymore didn't mean she wanted him to see her look like a hobo. In fact, it made her want to show him just what he was missing, even if it had been her choice to end things.

Patrick grinned as Sam came back down the steps. Even with very little effort, she was stunning. She gestured to the couch and they sat beside each other, Sam's legs curled beneath her.

"So come on, tell me everything. How were you hurt?" Patrick asked, laying a hand on Sam's knee.

Sam went over the entire story again, starting with Jason's memory about Emily and going to find her. She ended it with her kidnapping and eventual release. Patrick stared at her with wide eyes.

"If Emily is really alive, why haven't I heard anything?" He was shocked but happy. He knew Robin would be ecstatic.

"They wanted to keep it quiet for a little while. I'm sure she'd love to see you and Robin."

Patrick shook his head in disbelief. He reached out to touch her side, not thinking about it because it still felt natural to him.

"And you? How's your wound?" He asked urgently.

Sam touched his arm and squeezed.

"It's healing. I promise, I'm okay."

"Do you mind?" He asked tentatively, waiting for a nod. She hesitated and nodded, holding herself still. She didn't see the harm, but still felt a bit odd about it.

He lifted her shirt carefully, and studied her healing wound. He ran his fingers over it gently, probing her side. He finished looking at it, but his fingers lingered. He lifted his eyes and they met hers. A quiet sizzle passed between them until Sam smiled brightly and lowered her shirt, effectively breaking skin contact.

Patrick jerked away and shook his head.

"Uh, sorry. I um, it's healing beautifully. Your scar will be barely noticeable." He said quickly, cursing himself for letting things get into a sticky area.

"Thank you for coming to see me, Patrick. It's nice to know that you still care." She said quietly.

Patrick looked surprised.

"Of course I still care. Sam, I love you. That didn't go away because we realized our connection to other people was deeper." He thought she knew that.

Sam smiled and nodded.

"I know. I feel the same way. I love you, too." She meant it. She loved him, and she couldn't honestly say she wasn't still _in_ love with him because she was. But it was barely a blip on the radar compared to the overwhelming love she had for Jason.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jason stood at the door, holding Danny's hand. Danny spotted Patrick and beamed, running to him and throwing himself in his arms. Patrick laughed and tugged him into his lap, hugging him tightly while Sam climbed to her feet.

"Hey Danny boy! I missed you SO much!" Patrick said, pressing his cheek to Danny's hair and closing his eyes.

Sam walked over to Jason and pressed a quick kiss to his lips and looped her harms around his waist, tilting her head back. Jason placed a possessive hand on her waist.

"Of course not. Patrick heard I was back and wanted to make sure I was okay. I filled him in on what's been happening." She smiled, swallowing away the excuses she wanted to make for being close to Patrick. She didn't have to make excuses because she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Hmm." Is all Jason said.

"Hey, I know this is last minute, but I know Emma would love to see Danny. Would you mind if I had him come over for a little while? I'd have him back home in a few hours." Patrick said hopefully. Danny had become like a son to him, and as much as he had missed Sam this last couple of months or so, he'd ached for Danny.

"Yeah, I don't know." Jason said, staring coldly at Patrick.

Sam looked at him in dismay before shaking her head.

"Of course you can. Danny misses Emma too. Let me just get his stuff." She gave Jason a disapproving look before she hurried upstairs to pack a back for him. Danny followed her up the stairs.

Jason stood by the door, hands shoved in his pockets. Patrick looked up and reading the expression on Jason's face, he knew Jason wanted nothing more than to toss him out, ass over kettle.

"Jason, look man, what you walked in on isn't what it seems." Patrick said, trying to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

"I know it wasn't. Sam's with me now. You're her past." Jason said smoothly.

Patrick's eyes went hard.

"You were her past just a few months ago and _I_ was her future. Just because you're back doesn't erase the feelings we had." He said angrily.

"Why did you really come, Patrick? Back to play more games with her? Testing the waters to see if you could have her back in your bed? Because believe me, she's happier now than she's been in years." Jason said smugly, letting his jealousy momentarily over ride his good sense.

Patrick stood up slowly.

"Robin and I are happy. I wasn't testing any waters, Jason. But believe me, when Sam _was_ in my bed, she was very happy. And very safe. You've been back less than three months and she already almost died. So yeah, I came to check on her. We might not be together anymore, but I won't let you hurt her."

Jason strode forward at the same time as Patrick.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Sam's outraged voice exclaimed from the top of the steps. She'd stood there listening to them puff their chests at each other, but talking about her in bed? That was too much.

Jason winced and turned to face a livid Sam. Patrick blanched and reached out a hand in entreaty.

"Sam, I'm sorry. That was out of line. I was—." Patrick started to explain when Sam sliced a hand through the air.

"Don't. Just go. Have Danny back before dinner, please." She said coldly. She kisses her son on the cheek and smiled brightly at him. He ran to Jason and hugged him.

"Bye Momy! Bye Daddy!" He shouted as a contrite Patrick walked out.

Jason looked at Sam unapologetically. He knew he had said more than he should have, but damn it. She'd been wrong too!

Sam waited until the door closed behind Patrick before she spun angrily on Jason.

"What the hell was that?" She asked angrily.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me what I walked in on?" He spat back. Sam reared back, shocked.

"Are you being serious right now? That was me, talking to a friend who was concerned about me." She said, staring at him in disgust.

"Oh. Do you tell all your friends you love them, or just the ones you've slept with?" Jason asked nastily. Sam's eyes widened and she stepped back.

"You know my history with Patrick and you know we ended things just a month ago. Did you think those feelings would just disappear?" She asked incredulously.

"No, I just didn't think you'd hop out of bed with me and straight into Patrick's lap." He spat. Sam gasped in insult and before she knew it her hand was flying out and connecting with his cheek. The force of her slap snapped Jason's head back. He looked back at her slowly, his jaw clenching.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Sam shouted, holding her stinging hand.

"Patrick and I were together for a year. We were planning to be married. But I ended things because I knew I wasn't over _you_. I trashed the life I had planned with him for you and you knew that. From the moment you found out who you were, you threw my life into turmoil. You've been all over the place. You wanted me but you didn't. You weren't good enough for me but you couldn't stay away. And through it all, I've been there, waiting for you to decide when the time was right." Tears sprang to Sam's eyes as she ranted at him. She moved closer and pointed at him.

"You don't get to make me feel like a whore because I still have feelings for my ex that I ended things with 30 days ago. I would never act on them. I would never disrespect you or what we have that way. I would never do that! You used to know that about me." She cried, her voice breaking at the end, her tears finally falling.

Jason was stricken as he stared down at her.

"Sam…I do know that. I didn't mean to make you feel like a whore. I wasn't trying to imply that…I just…I lost it. I saw you sitting here with Drake and I heard you say you loved him too. It was like a knife in my heart. I thought we were committed to seeing where this can go and then I hear that, and I…I was jealous." He admitted, furious with himself for making her feel this way.

Sam stared up at him and just shook her head.

"I'm going back to the Metro Court." She said shortly. She tried to move around her but Jason stepped in front of her. He reached out for her but she jerked away. He held his hands up in surrender and backed away.

"Please, Sam. Stay. Let's talk about this. I screwed up. I know that. I was jealous and I acted like an ass and I said something I didn't mean. Please. Don't go." He pleaded, wanting desperately to make things right.

Sam hesitated and sighed.

"Jason, I will always be connected to Patrick. But what I felt for him can't compare to what I feel for you. I chose you. I want to be with you. But not if you don't respect me or trust me." She said quietly, more hurt than she cared to admit.

Jason took her hands and bent his knees so he could be level with her.

"Sam, I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone. I let my stupid pride and jealousy make me say something I know isn't true. I am so sorry. Please forgive me." He asked sincerely, regret in his voice.

Sam stared at him for a minute before she nodded slowly. Jason pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her. He quietly chanted his apologies, needing her to believe him and knowing she didn't yet. Sam was stiff at first, but after a few minutes she bent and hugged him back.

She pulled back and looked up at Jason.

"I'm not her, Jason. I will never lie to you or make a fool out of you." Sam said with heartfelt conviction.

Jason closed his eyes and dropped his head to hers.

"I know you're not, baby. That thought never crossed my mind. You're everything she's not. You're loyal, easy-going, honest, kind, and faithful. You're perfect for me. And no matter how many dumbass things I say, I will always know that you're who I want to be with." His voice rang with sincerity.

Sam smiled and tilted her face up. He kissed her slowly, easing back until he fell into the couch with Sam in his lap.

She laid her head on his chest.

"Sam…this may not be the best time to ask you this…but will you move in with me?"

Sam sat up straight and stared at him.

"Jason…we've only been dating for a month." She said stiltedly.

"Sam, we're married." He replied with a grin.

"But…you don't remember me." She argued slowly.

"I remember enough to know how in love we were. And I know you now. And I care enough about you to know I want this to last." He said convincingly.

"But…I don't want Danny to be confused."

"I don't either. But I don't want to miss another day with my son. And visiting you or a weekend together here and there isn't enough. I want the day to day. I want to your face to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see before I fall asleep. And I want to have breakfast, lunch, and dinner with my kid. Move in with me."

Sam stared at him, hopelessly moved by his proclamation.

"But…but…" She couldn't think of a reasonable response.

"And Valentin and Helena Cassadine are still out there. You're in danger, which means Danny could be in danger. You'll be safe here with me. You know that. And you're still recovering from your injury. I can take care of you here." Jason was relentless. He wanted Sam and Danny to live with him. He needed them to.

Sam looked down at her hands. She didn't know why she was arguing when this was something she wanted desperately. Maybe it was residual hurt from their earlier argument. Maybe it was fear. Fear that she was so close to having the family and life she'd dreamed of for them. What if it slipped away. What if Jason never remembered and decided this wasn't the life her wanted?

"That will never happen. Even without my memories I know that I want to be with you and Danny. Trust that. Believe that." He answered the questions she hadn't even realized she's asked out loud.

She stared into his eyes. She didn't know if he was in love with her yet, but he cared about her fiercely. That much she could see in his eyes. And she was definitely in love with him. And not just the old Jason, but with this new Jason too. She took a deep breath.

"Okay. We'll move in with you." She said softly, a slow grin spreading across her face. Jason smiled triumphantly, and pulled her down for a long kiss. He tossed her onto the couch, careful of her injury, and grabbed his phone.

She watched him in bemusement, laughing at his apparent happiness. Who was he calling?

"Carly! Hey, it's Jason. Yeah, look, Sam is moving in with me. Can you get her stuff sent over from the Metro Court. Yeah, I know. Perfect. Okay, hold on. Here." Jason turned to hand the phone to Sam.

Sam was staring at him in surprise. He certainly hadn't wasted any time. She took the phone with a laugh.

"Hey Carly."

"Sam! Oh my god! I knew it! I totally knew it! I knew Jason would find his way back to you and away from that skank Elizabeth." Carly crowed triumphantly.

Sam rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You were right, Carly." Sam admitted.

"Okay, I'll let you enjoy your first night together as official roomies. Your things will be delivered within the hour. But tomorrow, you and me are having lunch. I won't take no for an answer." Carly said with a laugh.

Sam laughed again.

"Lunch tomorrow. See you at noon."

"Perfect. Night!" Carly chirped before hanging up the phone and turning to Sonny. He was lounging in his wheelchair, looking at her expectantly. Carly clapped her hands together in glee and looked at Sonny.

"Jason asked Sam and Danny to move in with him at the penthouse. And she's been telling me about all these memories he's been having lately. Sonny, this is it! He's going to remember his love for her and before you know it, he's going to remember everything! He's coming back. Our Jason is coming back." She said, her eyes swimming with tears.

Sonny grinned and nodded.

"Man, when you're right, you're right. Just don't push him, Carly. Let it happen on its own." He warned her, knowing how she got when she was worked up. She beamed at him and nodded.

Smiling at her, he opened his arms and she climbed into his lap and sank into his kiss.

"Hey, whatever happens with Jason and Sam, we're golden, right?" He said with a dimpled grin.

"Always." She answered sweetly.


	58. Chapter 56

A/N: This is just a fun light chapter. I wanted to show the change in Carly and Sam's friendship, as well as the closeness that Jason and Sonny still share, despite the problems they've had. This chapter is a bit mature, though I don't go into great detail or use foul language. I just strongly hint towards some adult situations briefly at the end of the chapter. If you're uncomfortable with that, please skip the last two paragraphs. They're not necessary to story and you're not missing anything. I just wanted to throw something fun in at the end without writing a whole chapter about it.

Enjoy!

Jen

* * *

Chapter 56

Jason and Sam walked hand in hand into the Metro Court at noon the next day. Sam was wearing a red sweater with blue jeans and black flat-soled boots, and a short black leather jacket as a concession to both the cold weather and her still healing injury. Jason was in a red and tan striped sweater with blue jeans, his black leather jacket over it.

They walked into the Metro Court and spotted Carly sitting at a table, nursing a glass of red wine. Carly looked up at spotted them. A huge grin spread across her face and she beamed at them as they walked over. She hugged Sam and then threw her arms around Jason.

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually!" She cried, squeezing him tight.

"Alright, alright, alright. Settle down." Jason mumbled, untangling himself from her grip.

She smiled at him.

"This was supposed to be a girls lunch. Are you joining us anyway?" She asked, making it clear she would welcome his company.

Jason quickly shook his head.

"No, no, no, no. I just wanted to make sure Sam got here okay. I'm actually going to meet Sonny down at his gym."

Carly's eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

"He'd love that." She said softly. She watched as Jason leaned over and kissed Sam, before waving to Carly and leaving. Sam watched Jason leave, noticing that more than one woman's head turned to watch him walk out the door. Too bad. He was taken, she thought smugly, turning back to the table. Carly was staring at her with a knowing expression.

"Shut up." Sam laughed and picked up her menu. She glanced at Carly's glass of wine and the bottle at the table. She tilted it, not recognizing the name.

"Standing Sun? I've never heard of it." She said absent-mindedly. She looked at Carly in surprise when Carly gripped her forearm in a deathgrip.

"Omigod, are you serious? Sam, it is to die for. I found it on a recent trip to California and I've been stocking it here ever since."

Sam nodded and let Carly pour her a glass and took a sip. She was right, it was delicious.

"Okay, so what's up?" She asked Carly.

Carly put down the menu and slapped both hands down on the table, leaning forward.

"Okay, spill. I know you two slept together. It's written all over your very well-satisfied faces." She smirked.

Sam blushed.

"Carly, I'm not telling you the details of my sex life!" She said with a laugh.

Carly's mouth dropped in dismay.

"I tell you everything about me and Sonny! Have we or have we not become friends in the last few months? Maybe even on our way to best friends?" Carly said prettily, fluttering her eyes at Sam.

Sam laughed again.

"Okay, yes. We've become closer. You've been there for me since Jason's death and you really stepped up when we found out he was alive. But I have NOT been asking for details about you and Sonny's sex life, not that that stopped you!" She said quickly, before taking another sip of wine.

Carly threw her head back and laughed.

"Please, you know you loved hearing about it. Anyway, stop wasting your time. You know you want to tel me so just spill already."

Sam shook her head and laughed. Rolling her eyes, she leaned forward.

"Damn it. I hate that you know me so well now. Ugh, how did this happen? How did _we_ become best friends?" She asked, only half-joking.

Carly laughed.

"Trust me, it's better not to question it. I've come to accept it. If I can, you definitely can." She teased.

Sam grinned and leaned back, holding her wine. Carly was right. Somewhere along the lines after Jason's disappearance, Sam and Carly had started to lean on each other. Carly had been there for her after Jason died, when she found out the truth about Jason being Danny's father, when Danny got sick, etc. etc. And she'd been there for Carly. When first Johnny, then Todd broke her heart. Even when she'd started dating Franco, though that had been a rough patch for them. She was there for her when Michael had cut Carly and Sonny out of his life and when Sonny was hurt.

Despite their history, they came together when times were tough. And when Jason had found out who he was, Carly was right there to support Sam. She'd called Carly so many times to cry about how confused she was, the problems she was having with Patrick, the memories Jason had been having, everything. And Carly had always listened. She'd been patient and kind and basically nothing like Sam had always thought of her.

Now, Sam didn't know what she would do without Carly's friendship. So she did what any best friend would do. She spilled.

"When you're right, you're right. Ugh. Okay, fine. Let me tell you about the first night Jason and I…reconnected." She said a wicked light in her eyes as she filled a delighted and thrilled Carly in…

Jason entered the gym, eyes searching until he saw Sonny. Sonny was in his wheelchair, working on the speed bag. Jason had to admit, even in his chair, Sonny had excellent form. Sonny looked up and spotting Jason, stopped. He looked at him in surprise.

"Jason, I didn't expect to see you here."

Jason nodded his head in greeting to Sonny, moving forward uncomfortably.

"Yeah, well I promised Carly I would come see you after you sent those guys to help find Sam."

Sonny nodded, disappointed that Jason hadn't sought him out of his own accord, but still happy to see him.

"Of course. Sam is family. So are you." Sonny studied him as Jason shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, man. Look, I know that you and I were best friends before I disappeared. I just…I don't remember that. And we haven't exactly gotten along since I showed up in town. In fact, you tried to have me killed."

"A fact that I'll forever be grateful I didn't succeed in. Look, the history we have outweighs the bad blood we developed when you first got to town. And I stopped looking at you as the enemy the second you saved my life."

Jason nodded and looked down at the ground.

"I'm glad I was there. I just want you to know I appreciate the help before. I guess we're even now." He said jokingly but Sonny was serious when he replied.

"Nah. We'll never be even. You've saved my life and the life on the ones I love more times than I can count. You're my brother, even if you don't remember me. When I was at my darkest, lost and angry and confused, you held me together until I could pick myself back up. I'll never forget that. And when you were dying I fought for you. That's what we do." \

Sonny's eyes shined with tears as he looked at the man who he would always think of as brother. He knew it was selfish, but he needed him more than ever. Jason's unwavering strength, support, and encouragement would have helped bolster Sonny's flagging hope that he would ever walk again.

Jason stared at Sonny, squinting his eyes as he remembered something.

 _Jason walked away from Sonny, exhausted. He was pale and weak and he didn't want to argue._

 _"Sonny, just let it go."_

 _"You never gave up on me, Jason, even when you wanted to. Javier Ruiz had his finger on the trigger; I was staring death in the face. You came back to save my life even when you didn't remember why you wanted to do it."_

 _Jason shook his head._

 _"This is different." He insisted, raising his voice._

 _Sonny gestured wildly as he shouted._

 _"No, it's not! We have our backs. We always did and we always will. I'm not going to lose you without a fight." He vowed._

 _Jason turned to look at him in frustration._

 _"The surgery could save you, Jason."_

 _"The surgery could put me in a coma for the rest of my life, Sonny." Jason replied angrily._

 _"It's worth the risk." Sonny answered calmly._

 _"Not to me." Jason insisted._

 _"What if it works? What if you get better? What, then you can, you know, put everything behind you —"_

 _"Everyone gets to make their own choices." Jason said quietly._

 _"Yeah." Sonny agreed._

 _"You taught me that."_

 _"I'm not trying to make your decision for you. I'm just asking you to hold off and think about it. There are people who need you - me, Carly, Michael, Emily, Sam. She's going to honor your decision no matter what, even if it breaks her heart thinking she has to go on without you. If you won't have the surgery for yourself, do it for Sam."_

He blinked at Sonny.

"You never gave up on me." He said slowly, trying to piece together the memory. Sonny stared at him.

"You remembered something?" Sonny asked, afraid to hope but unable to stop himself when Jason nodded.

"We were arguing. But not because we were mad but…I think I was sick. I was dying and you were telling me you wouldn't let me die. And I remember thinking how lucky I was to have a best friend like you and how much I hated leaving you and everyone behind. You're my family." He said, lost in the feelings of the memory.

Sonny grinned at him.

"Yeah. We're family." He held his hand out to Jason and Jason grasped his. They held on a moment longer, sharing a meaningful look of understanding. They weren't what they'd been, but they were closer than before.

Uncomfortable with the emotions running high, Jason laughed nervously and backed off. He sat on the edge of the boxing ring and looked at Sonny.

"Alright then, tell me about our history." Now that he'd had a brief glimpse of the easy camaraderie and affection he'd had with Sonny, he was eager to learn more. Other than Michael and more recently Spinelli, he hadn't made any real male friends since waking. He'd felt an instant connection to Michael, but it had been almost paternal or protective. He understood why now. With Spinelli, he hadn't felt a connection until they'd rebuilt one by talking and spending time together.

This past year had been more difficult than he'd wanted to admit, even to himself. He'd forced himself to believe Liz and her kids were enough, but he'd always years for roots, stability, and a foundation for his life built with loved ones and friends. This memory of Sonny had given a brief glimpse of his life before where he'd had all of that. This was the first time that he wanted to remember his life for more than just Sam and Danny.

He wanted to remember his life with Sam more than anything, but now he also wanted to remember everything else. He wanted his friends and family back too.

Sonny grinned at Jason. Maybe Carly was right. Maybe the old Jason wasn't gone after all.

"Well, let me tell you about how you and I met, and how eventually Carly came into the picture and we formed our own little family." He laughed and dove in.

Jason listened and though some of their history was shocking, he was gratified to know that they were all riddled with violence. They really had been a family. He laughed at Michael's antics in trying to reunite Sonny and Carly. He sympathized when Sonny spoke about losing his wife Lily and the more recent death of his fiancee Connie. He smiled when he listened to Sonny talk about the love he had for Carly and how much he would always regret that it had taken them so many years to realize they were the loves of each other's lives. He listened in admiration as Sonny talked about his struggle with bipolar disorder and how he'd finally managed to get it under control with meds and the support of his friends and family.

Finally, Jason stood. He held his hand out to Sonny and they shook hands.

"Thanks, Sonny. I mean it. This was great to hear but I gotta go get Sam."

Sonny smiled widely, his dimples deepening.

"Yeah, no problem. It was good to remember some of those things. I'm glad you came by. I'm gonna be right behind you to pick up Carly."

Jason nodded and with a short salute, he headed out to pick up Sam. Molly was at home with Danny, but he knew she had school the next day.

Carly and Sam were laughing hysterically when Jason walked arrived to bring Sam home. When they looked up and spotted him, they burst out laughing even more. Carly in particular fell into hysterics, pointing at him and everything.

Jason stared at them in confusion, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"What's going on here? Do I even want to know?" He asked.

Sam and Carly looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Nope!" They said simultaneously. Shaking his head, Jason helped a more than a little tipsy Sam out of her chair. He grabbed Carly with the other hand, and arms around their waists, he escorted them outside.

He handed Carly to Max, who blushed when she fell against him, her body crushed to his. He walked her to the car where Sonny waited and poured her into the backseat.

She collapsed inside, her head landing in Sonny's lap. He grinned down at her, dimples sparkling. With a wide grin, Carly moved quickly, unzipping his pants and moving over him. Sonny threw his head back against the carseat and enjoyed the ride.

Jason wasn't having as much fun as Sonny, though not for lack of trying on Sam's part. He was driving and concerned she'd pull a stitch if she didn't stop diving for his lap. He laughed as he held her to her seat with an arm across her chest.

"Sam, stop." He laughed when she pouted prettily at him. He batted away her seeking hands and readjusted his grip so her trapped her arms as well.

"You know I love it when you…but not in the car. You're gonna hurt yourself." He argued, seeing the determined look on her face.

She pouted and turned her head away.

"You're no fun." She said petulantly and looked out the window.

"Sam…Sam, come on. Don't be mad." He pleaded. She wouldn't looked at him. Sighing, he dropped his arm and kept driving. When she was sober she would see he'd done the right thing.

She would—

"Sam, whoa! Oh…Sam…stop…oh." Unable to anything but give in, he grabbed her head with one hand and gripped the wheel tightly with the other, desperately focused on the road as he shifted in his seat.

They made it home safely, but it hadn't been easy. It had been hard. Very hard, indeed.


	59. Chapter 57

**A/N: Hello! So this is a pretty big chapter. We will have some Jasam adorableness followed by some huge bombs dropped throughout the chapter. I hope you guys are ready for this. And be warned, this is an Elizabeth heavy chapter, but only because I am beginning to wrap her part in this story. The next chapter will be emotional too, so be ready.**

 **As always, thank you so much for your reviews! They mean so much to me. And thanks for the encouragement to keep writing it the way I see it. That means a lot! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 57

One week had passed since Sam and Danny had moved in with Jason and everything had been perfect. It was like living in a dream; one she'd been having for years. Now it was the week before Christmas and Sam and Jason were out doing some last minute Christmas shopping for Danny and Jake. Danny was safely ensconced at the Quartermaines, where Emily was getting to know her nephew.

Sam glanced at Jason from the corner of her eyes and smiled. Jason had been surprisingly excited to shop for his boys. It was his first Christmas with them and he wanted it to be amazing, which would account for the piles of shopping bags already in the back of his truck.

Jason spotted an electric motorcycle he thought would be perfect for Danny. He dragged Sam with him to check it out, readying excuses in case she wasn't on board. Good thing too because she definitely wasn't on board.

"He's too young, Jason. He'll get hurt." She said in amused exasperation, imagining a thousand injuries and possible consequences of buying that thing.

"We'll get him a helmet. Hell, we'll get him full body armor. And I'll be beside him the entire time. Sam, he'd love it. Come on, let me do this." He shot a boyish grin at her and Sam couldn't help herself. She caved, but insisted they buy a full compliment of safety gear for him. She also suggested they find something similar for Jake so he wouldn't feel left out. They had a blast finding something that would work for Jake too.

"I wonder if this is too small for Jake. Come here, wife. Let's test this out." Without waiting for a response, Jason turned and swung Sam off her feet and onto the seat of the bike.

"You're about the same height, so that looks about right." Jason said, biting back a grin at the glare Sam shot him. She calmly got off the bike, shot up her middle finger, and strolled away, hiding her own amused smile. Jason ran after her and caught her around the waist.

He spun her around and dipped her back, careful of her injury. He lowered his lips to hers for a brief but dizzying kiss. He lifted his head and they just looked at each other, laughing.

Elizabeth stood frozen in the doorway of the toy store, staring at Jason and Sam. They looked happy and in love. Jason had never looked at her that way. Her bruised heart shattered even more.

Just then, Jason lifted his eyes and caught hers. And just that easily, he dismissed her and turned back to Sam. His hands resting on her hips, Sam's arms looped around his waist, she said something that made him laugh. He gestured and Sam hopped onto his back for a piggyback ride. He carried her down the next aisle and Liz stared until they were gone. Tears slid down her face.

Taking a deep breath, Liz backed carefully out of the store. She shook her head and hurried down the sidewalk. It was time to face facts. She hadn't lost Jason to Sam. He had never been hers to begin with.

Jason carried Sam to a display of race car toys. He was completely focused on studying his options, and didn't really pay attention when Sam slid down his back. He glanced up to ask her opinion when he realized she'd wandered over to the end of the aisle where she was staring at a display. He followed her and was about to ask her about the cars he had in his hand when he noticed her eyes were damp.

She was lightly tracing a small orange ribbon in the display. Jason turned to the display, surprised to see it was a donation box for children with leukemia. Confused, he turned to Sam.

"Sam? What's going on? Did you want to make a donation?"

Sam lifted her head, shaking it slightly as if to clear her mind. She rapidly blinked back the tears that had gathered in her eyes and let out a watery laugh.

"Sorry, sorry. No, I've already sent a check to this foundation. I do it every year. I just…sometimes I see these displays or the commercials on the tv and it just hits me how close I came to losing Danny."

Jason stared at her, more than a little lost.

"Losing Danny?"

Sam paled, her mouth falling open as she cursed herself for her slip. She hadn't had a chance to tell him about Danny's battle with cancer and this wasn't how she'd wanted to do it.

"Jason…I'm sorry. I meant to tell you but so much has happened. Danny…Danny had cancer."

Jason stared at her in disbelief, picturing his happy, gorgeous, _healthy_ son.

"Wh-what?"

Sam reached out and grabbed his hand. She tugged him gently and in a daze, he followed her.

"Come on. We can't do this here. Let's go home and talk about this."

….

Elizabeth watched her boys follow Lucky to the car, while Lucky loaded some of their bags in the trunk. Lucky had rented a small house near here, and he and the boys would be living there for a while. Elizabeth had called Dr. Collins and scheduled her first session.

Until she'd seen Jason and Sam together this morning, she had struggled with the feelings of desperation to get Jason back. Now the desperation to get her kids back was more powerful. They'd had a really emotional and draining talk when Elizabeth had gotten home from the store. The boys had told her how they'd been feeling. It had been devastating to hear how much she had hurt them.

Jake had finally opened up a little about his time with Helena. She had told him over and over that his parents didn't love him. He had said that after being home with her again, he knew Helena was telling the truth. Elizabeth had been stricken. She'd made her little boy doubt her love for him.

She had to make things right with so many people, that the thought of it was seemed impossible. Everyone that she loved, hated her now. She was alone. No one cared what happened to her. She wished Jake had never been taken from her. Or that Jason had never disappeared. Hell, she wished Emily had never been taken. Those events had changed the course of her life forever.

After stiff, brief hugs from the boys, Elizabeth watched them climb into Lucky's car. Lucky walked over and gave her a quick hug.

"This is for the best. Take care of yourself now, so you can get back to taking care of our boys. I'll be over later to check on you. My mom will stay with the boys." With a final look, he got in the car and drove away.

Once again, she stood and watched as people she loved disappeared from her life, Once the car was out of sight, she fell to her knees and sobbed. Wracked with sobs, she covered her face with her hands, whispering "I'm so sorry" over and over again.

Eventually, she pulled herself together and walked numbly into the house. She walked into the kitchen and let out a shriek when the door to her basement opened and Helena walked out of it. She stood there frozen as the living embodiment of everything wrong with her life right now, stood there and smirked at her.

"Well, this is unfortunate. I had hoped when I heard the door close that you had vacated the premises."

Elizabeth was rooted in place. Anger, hot and burning, rose within her as she stared at the woman who had kidnapped her son and made her think he was dead for five long years.

"What the hell are you doing in my house? Get out before I throw you out myself." Elizabeth shrieked, too angry to be scared. Helena arched a brow and studied Elizabeth.

"Well, well, well. The insipid, eternal victim seems to have grown a backbone. Careful my girl, or you'll find it ripped out and snapped in half." She said with quiet menace.

Liz's back stiffened and she stepped forward. Helena watched in amused surprise.

"Do your worst. I have been fantasizing about what this moment would be like for months. To finally be face to face with the woman who stole my son and made me think he was dead for years. You heartless, evil, sadistic bitch!" Liz screamed, seeing red. She wasn't thinking clearly any longer. Staring at Helena, all she could see was the cause of her problems.

Helena's eyes narrowed. She reached behind her back and very calmly pulled out an antique but deadly dagger. Helena touched the point with her finger and turned it round and round, taking a step closer to Elizabeth.

"I will only tolerate so much from you before I cut out your tongue and feed it to you, Ms. Webber. I've never had much use for you. I have watched for years as my grandson wasted his time on you, never understanding how someone as dynamic and powerful as Nikolas could be fooled by someone as unworthy and spineless as you. It was my greatest pleasure to take your son from you and teach him how very worthless you are. I'm sure his education will show itself very soon. But you will not be alive to see it if you do not…mind…your…tongue." She said in a clipped voice, slowly strolling forward, her eyes sparking with banked violence.

If she had been in her right mind, Elizabeth would have realized the grave danger she was in. As it was, she was lost in a sea of rage, irrationally lashing out without a care for her own survival.

"Save your threats for someone afraid of a little old woman. I am not scared of you, Helena. You couldn't possibly hurt me more than I've already been hurt. You took Lucky from me when we were teenagers and made me think he was dead. You did it again with Emily, then Jake, and then Jason. You have taken everyone I have ever loved away from me, making me mourn for them and live with unspeakable pain. You sent me on a downward spiral I never really recovered from. Every bad choice I've made in the last few years is a reaction to the upheaval YOU created!" Elizabeth was practically foaming at the mouth as she finally confronted a woman who had tormented her and the people she loved most for years.

Helena's face broke into a smile as she watched poor little Elizabeth Webber fall apart right before her eyes. She was pathetic, Helena sneered to herself. She turned around and walked away from her, leaving the dagger on the counter. She sat at the kitchen counter and rested her chin in her hands and settled in for the remainder of the insipid Elizabeth's ravings.

"You…you…don't care what your actions have done to me or anyone else. You have ruined my life. You've damaged, maybe irreparably, my son. He is withdrawn, shy, guarded, and untrusting and it's because of you! What did you do to my son, you bitch?"

Helena rolled her eyes.

"Oh, how dramatic you are. Your son fared better under my care and tutelage than he ever did yours. I've taught him that trust is for fools, love for the weak, and hatred a tool to be used. He will never be as weak and pathetic as you. Why, he's practically a Cassadine now. You should thank me for caring for him all these years since you were clearly incapable. After all, I'm not the one who let him run into traffic." She said drolly.

It was as if a red haze fell over Elizabeth's eyes and she bared her teeth, breathing harshly.

"And it seems you're still not capable. Did I hear right? They've gone to live with Lucky? Dear child, you can't keep anyone happy can you? My darling Nikolas has finally moved on from you, Lucky saw you for the manipulative liar you are years ago and Lord knows the delicious Mr. Morgan has found solace in the ample bosom of that guttersnipe Natasha bore. Blame me if you must, but you really have no one else to blame for your abysmal choices. Everyone I've taken from you has been better off for it, and if I were so inclined, I'd take them all again, starting with young Jake." Helena said mockingly.

With an earsplitting howl of rage, Elizabeth dashed forward. Grabbing the dagger from the counter she lifted it over her head. Unable to believe the utter gall of the miserable wretch, Helena didn't have time to react before Elizabeth's arm was swinging down, plunging the dagger into Helena's chest, burying it to the hilt.

With an agonized grunt, Helena stumbled back, looking down at the dagger buried in her chest with surprise. She choked, gurgling blood, until it trickled out of the corner of her mouth. She stared at Elizabeth as she slid to the ground. She reached up to Elizabeth before letting out a wet, hacking cough, blood-tinged spittle flying.

Elizabeth stared down at Helena, her chest heaving, her mind totally blank. She was numb, frozen in place as she listened to Helena's labored breathing slow and finally stop. Cold all over, Elizabeth crumbled to her knees slowly. She fell forward on to her hands, only for them to slip in the puddle of blood spreading beneath Helena. Her face stopping inches from Helena's lifeless eyes, Elizabeth began to shake uncontrollably as she skittered backwards. She stared at Helena and then down at the blood on her hands before throwing her head back, keening in agony.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, where are you?!" Lucky crashed through the kitchen doors only to stumble to a halt at the scene in front of him. Helena Cassadine lay in a widening puddle of blood, a dagger buried in her chest, lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling.

Huddled against the wall, trembling, blood soaked hands fisted in her hair, was Elizabeth, making the most unearthly, heartbreaking sounds he'd ever heard as she rocked back and forth.

"Oh God. Elizabeth, what have you done?"


	60. Chapter 58

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to post this. It's a heavy chapter with lots going on and I wanted to do it justice. I hope you all like the choices I made, and can feel the emotion of each scene. It was a difficult chapter to write. I've had a sick child (though nowhere near as sick as Danny) and I know the helplessness and fear that kind of grabs hold until you can't breathe. So it took me a little longer to write this scene than usual. I had to step away from it for a little bit.**

 **Thanks for all the incredible reviews, both public and private. It means a lot to me to have so much support. You guys are awesome! I told myself I'd write this chapter until what's onscreen was better than what I'm writing. It looks like things are finally getting better, so I've been trying to think of ways to wrap it up. The problem is, I can't. LOL I have so much planned for Jasam and Valentine and Nem first. So I hope you guys can fit both this fic and GH in your schedule, because I'll probably be writing for a little while longer. :p**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

The drive home was quiet, with Jason staring ahead, his mind whirring with thoughts. Sam decided to drive, and glanced over at him every now and then in concern. She cursed herself for just blurting it out the way she had. She'd known the discussion about Danny's cancer was important and had been putting it off. She hadn't wanted to go back to that place of terror and grief. She also hadn't wanted to make Jason feel the way she had. And now she'd bungled it.

She waited for Jason to say something but he stayed silent. They walked into the penthouse, Jason absent-mindedly carrying the mountains of bags from the stores. He dropped them on the floor and walked over to the mantle and picked up the photo of the three of them.

Finally, he turned to Sam.

"Tell me."

Sam took a deep breath and sat down, steeling herself to go through one of the most terrifying periods of her life.

"Right around his first birthday, Danny was diagnosed with Leukemia. It wasn't anything obvious at first. He had a slight rash on his arm. An acquaintance at the time, Silas Clay, noticed it and told me to get it checked out. I didn't believe it was as serious as he was hinting. He was a bit of an ass and I thought he was just trying to scare me. But I brought Danny to the hospital and after some tests and a biopsy, they confirmed his diagnosis."

Jason swallowed the lump in his throat with difficulty.

"Were you…were you alone? When you found out, I mean." He asked slowly, his mind spinning. The thought of her going through something so terrifying alone, without him, was heartbreaking.

Sam shook her head and smiled through the tears in her eyes.

"No. Patrick gave me the news and my mother was by my side. It was…devastating. I'd only had him back for 8 months and now I was facing losing him so soon after losing you. I couldn't believe God could be so cruel. But I knew I had to be strong for Danny to get him through it. I couldn't afford to be sad so I got him into treatment immediately." Sam had to pause to take a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment.

Jason watched her, marveling at the strength it must have taken to get through something like that.

"And it worked, obviously. The chemo got rid of the cancer." Jason assumed, since Danny had obviously survived.

Sam bit her lip, a tear escaping down her cheek. She shook her head.

"No, it didn't. Danny was on chemo for weeks. And he was so brave, so strong. But it made him sick and fussy and miserable. He was such a happy baby and to see him so weak and so sick was the worst thing I've ever lived through. And then one night, he developed a fever. I took him to the hospital and Silas told me the chemo wasn't working. Danny needed a bone marrow transplant."

Sam stood up and walked to the terrace doors, staring out into the clouds. Jason stared at her, the blood running cold in his veins. His son had gotten so sick he'd needed a bone marrow transplant?

"But we couldn't find one. There wasn't anyone on the donor registry, no matches in the family. They told me as his parent, I was his best chance and I couldn't save him. I wasn't a match. My son needed me and I couldn't help save him." Sam's voice broke as she remembered the guilt that she'd choked on throughout that period.

Jason walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Sam, you did everything you could. You made sure he got treatment. He's here because of you."

Sam nodded in acknowledgement, tears spilling down her face.

"I did _everything_ I could. I begged people I _hated_ to donate marrow. Molly, Rafe, and I put together a donor drive, begged the newspapers to run it in their paper, I did everything I could. And Danny just got sicker and sicker. I remember one night falling to my knees in his room, crying and praying for you to get our son through this. Because I was terrified I was going to lose him."

Sam let out a small sob, turning into Jason's arms and pressing her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body, holding her for his own comfort as much as hers.

"Jason, I can't explain how it felt to watch Danny go through that and not be able to do anything to help him. The anger and fear, the…the helplessness. My son was dying and I couldn't do anything to help him! When the chemo made him sick his eyes would go glassy and his cheeks were so pale. He felt frail in my arms, weak and listless at times. He handled it so much better than most, but there were some days that I could just see how much it was affecting him. And it broke my heart, Jason." She cried, the tears flowing steadily now.

Jason was frozen, listening to her describe just how sick his son had gotten.

"It seemed like every time I became hopeful about Danny's recovery, it was taken away. First with the chemo treatment and then Franco."

Jason pulled back and stared at Sam.

"Franco? What the hell does Franco have to do with anything?"

Sam shook her head and rubbed her face. She paced away, lost in the memory as she explained.

"At the time, we thought Franco was your twin brother. And he was Danny's last hope for a match. But Franco was sick and confused because of a tumor in his brain. He thought he was you. He kidnapped our son and knocked me out when I tried to stop him. He took off with Danny and if it wasn't for Carly talking him down, he could have been hurt."

Jason's eyes widened in rage as he thought of that son of a bitch terrorizing Sam while she was already dealing with the worst thing a mother could go through. And he hadn't been there for her. Again. Jason shouted in anger and spinning around he slammed his fist into the windows of the terrace. He punched it over and over again, releasing some of his anger and the helplessness that was eating him from the inside out.

Sam jumped and watched in alarm as Jason rammed his fist into the bulletproof glass, doing damage to nothing but himself. She ran to him and grabbed his arm.

"Jason! Jason, stop!" She cried out, hurting for him.

Jason stopped and looked down at her. She grabbed his hand and held it, wincing in sympathy at the mess of ripped and torn skin on his knuckles, blood already welling. She dragged him to the couch and pushed him down, before moving to the sidebar to grab the first aid kit. She cleaned and wrapped his hand while he stared at her.

"That son of a bitch attacked you? He kidnapped our son and pretended to be me? After everything he'd done to you already, he made it worse for you." He repeated back to her, enraged but in control. It was everything he could do not to take off and find Franco and make him pay for all the pain he'd caused Sam.

Sam shrugged, unable to explain anything Franco did.

"It was the tumor, supposedly. Anyway, we found out Franco was a match but because he was so sick, he couldn't donate his marrow. And then a miracle happened. Almost three months after his diagnosis, we found a match. A match willing to have the procedure to save our son."

Sam turned to him and she was beaming up at him. Jason let out a shaky breath, letting go of his anger towards Franco. For now. He concentrated instead on hearing about Danny's recovery, eager to know who had saved his son.

"Who? Who was it?"

Sam laughed and shook her head at the irony.

"My father. Julian was a perfect match. He was going by Derek Wells then because he didn't want anyone knowing the Jerome family was back in business. And at the time, we didn't know he was my father. But he immediately agreed to donate his marrow. And it worked. He saved Danny's life. And Danny's been in remission for over two years now."

Jason breathed in deeply, unable to speak through his relief. He'd known that Danny was okay, obviously. But hearing how sick his little boy had been, and how close he had come to losing him before he ever knew him, had left Jason shaken. The guilt for not being there for Sam and Danny was crushing him.

He stood up suddenly.

"I have to go." He strode to the door, with Sam running after him.

"Jason! Wait, where are you going?" She held her hands up and dropped them to her side when Jason just walked out the door. She sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"Well, that went well." She muttered, turning around to grab her phone. She tried calling Jason but he didn't answer. Where had he gone?

Jason walked in the door of the penthouse 45 minutes later, a sleeping Danny in his arms. Sam looked up at him from where she sat on the couch, talking to someone on the phone.

"Carly, I have to go. Jason's home. Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow." Sam stared at him in confusion.

"Why is Danny home? He was supposed to stay with Monica and Emily."

Jason looked down at her and she was stunned by the emotion simmering just beneath the surface, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I needed to hold him in my arms. I needed to remind myself that I didn't lose my son. And I needed to see him, to remind myself that my boy is safe and healthy and whole." His voice shook as he tried to explain the sudden, unrelenting urge he'd had to hold his son.

Sam's head tilted in sympathy and her eyes softened. Tears sprang to her eyes as she studied Jason. It was clear he was struggling with this, torturing himself for not being there.

She laid one hand on Danny's back and the other on Jason's face.

"Baby, he's okay now. He's healthy and strong and happy. And I get it, believe me, I do." She assured him, holding a hand to her chest.

"I get it. Even now, there are days where I get up in the middle of the night to make sure he's still breathing. And every time he catches a cold or gets a fever, I freak out a little. Every tiny rash that he has, I rush him to the doctor. That's part of being a parent. When you come close to losing your child, it changes you. You will always worry about it. But Jason, he has both of us now. And we'll make sure he's okay. And he _is_ okay, Jason. I swear."

Jason stared down at her, overcome. Closing his eyes he leaned down and rested his head against hers, pulling his son's sleeping body closer against him.

….

Lucky stared down at Helena's lifeless body. Elizabeth continued to keen and rock back and forth against the wall. Lucky ran to her and scooped her up. He carried her out of the kitchen and into the living room. He sat on the couch with her in his lap. Brushing the hair away from her face, he rubbed her back and held her.

"Elizabeth, it's okay. It's okay, baby. It's over." He whispered over and over again, until Elizabeth finally stopped making those eerie noises. She started shivering uncontrollably and turned to look at him.

"L-L-Lucky?" She asked, as if surprised to see him.

"Yeah, it's me. Baby, can you tell me what happened?"

Her eyes widened and she turned to look back towards the kitchen. Lucky gripped her chin and made her look away. Tears started falling down her face.

"Oh god, Lucky. I killed her. I killed Helena Cassadine." She stammered out, going pale and her eyes glazing over.

"I'm a murderer. I killed someone. I'm a murderer." Elizabeth chanted in a horrified whisper as she stared at the blood on her hands.

Lucky stared at her in concern. He eased her onto the couch beside him and tried to make her look away from her hands. But she wouldn't look away.

"Liz, it was self defense. I'm sure of it. It will be okay." He reassured her, terrified for her. Her eyes were unfocused and glassy. He wasn't sure she was seeing anything anymore. He was startled when she started shaking her head back and forth.

"No, no. She-she kills things. But not really. They're alive. But you don't know. Hurts until you can't breathe. You can't feel anymore. Nothing makes sense. You're numb. Do things you'd never do. Takes away the people you love. Lose everything. You. Emily. Jake. Jason. All gone. But not. She's…evil. Evil. Cruel. It's her fault. Everything. She was going to take him away again. Leave me empty. Leave me broken. Stop her. I had to. I had to." The words spilled out of her disjointedly, her voice weak and lost.

Lucky's mind spun as he tried to piece together what happened from what she said. Best he could figure out, Helena had broken in and they'd argued. Liz hated her for all the lives she'd stolen, the deaths she'd faked. Helena had threatened to take Jake again and Liz had stabbed her.

"Oh God." He whispered, staring at Elizabeth. Or rather, the empty shell where Elizabeth once resided. Because he was looking at her eyes and he knew she was gone. She had fallen silent, rocking back and forth, staring at her bloody hands. He recognized the vacant look and slack-jawed mouth. He'd seen it on his mother's face for years.

What happened tonight was too much. She couldn't handle it and she'd retreated deep into herself where she felt safe, where she felt nothing. Tears filled his eyes as he slowly grabbed his cell phone.

"There's been a murder. Send two ambulances." He rattled off the address, watching Elizabeth as she retreated further and further into herself. She wouldn't respond to his touch or voice. She just stared, unseeing.

He never took his eyes off her. Not when the cops arrived. Not when they questioned him. Not when they wheeled Helena's lifeless body out of the house. And not when they strapped Elizabeth onto a gurney, and took her to the psych ward.

When the house was finally empty of medical personnel and cops, Lucky finally broke and began to cry. He cried for the girl he'd met as a teen and the woman he'd married. He cried for the mother of his children and he cried for the children who had lost too much, including their mother now.

When he finished grieving, he stood and looked around. He had to get back to his kids. They needed him now. And tomorrow, he would start the long process of getting Elizabeth back, healthy and whole. He wasn't going to give up on her. He couldn't.

….

Sam lay facing Jason, Danny asleep between them. Jason had finally gone to sleep, but hadn't been ready to let his son out of his sight. Even in sleep, Jason's arms were firmly wrapped around Danny, with one hand holding Sam's. She watched him in amazement.

Jason had never been one to be overly emotional. That had clearly changed somewhat since his accident. He was still strong and stoic, but he was also more apt to share his emotions and feelings with her. He had always been more open with her than anyone, but even with her he had tended to hold things back. She loved that he seemed to be more willing to share now.

She was drifting off when the phone rang. She shot up to answer it quickly, hoping it wouldn't wake Danny or Jason.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's Lucky."

Surprised, Sam smiled.

"Lucky? Hi, how are you?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Sam, something's happened."

A pit formed in her stomach.

"Just tell me."

"Helena's dead."

Sam's eyes widened and shot over to Jason quickly.

"She's dead? Are you sure?"

"I saw the body myself."

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, stunned. She thought of all the pain Helena had caused so many people over the years. Taking Emily, taking Jake, and then taking Jason. She'd hurt so many people and all her sins had finally caught up with her.

A slow smile spread over her face.

"Good. I'm glad the old witch is dead. It couldn't have happened to a better person." She said spitefully, unable to feel the slightest bit of remorse at Helena's death.

"Hey, you won't get any argument from me. But there's something else. She was murdered, Sam."

Sam inhaled quickly, wondering who had finally managed to get the best of Helena Cassadine.

"Wow. So who did it? Who do I have I to thank for taking the old crone out?"

"Elizabeth."

Sam froze, nearly dropping her phone.

"What did you just say?"

"Sam, it was Elizabeth. Helena broke into the house and they argued. Elizabeth stabbed her in the heart."

"Oh my god." Sam breathed.

"Sam, Elizabeth had a breakdown. We had to admit her to the hospital."

Sam covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, Lucky. What about her boys? Were they there?"

"Thank God, I had just picked them up. Elizabeth and I had decided the boys would live with me while Liz starting getting some help to deal with her…issues."

"Oh. Oh wow. Well, I'm glad that the boys weren't there." Sam didn't know what to think. She turned to look at Jason, wondering how he would react to this news.

"Look, I gotta go. I just needed to let you and Jason know what happened."

Sam nodded.

"Ok. Call me if you need anything."

They hung up and Sam stared at her hands. Would Jason go run to Elizabeth's rescue once he heard what happened? She felt petty and small for even worrying about something like this but she couldn't help herself.

"Hey, beautiful."

Sam turned around at the sound of Jason's sleepy voice. She hesitated, unsure what to say. Jason looked at her. He could see she was upset about something.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?"

Sam took a deep breath.

"Lucky called. He, um, he wanted to tell us that the kids were living with him while Elizabeth started therapy." She started nervously.

Jason raised his brows.

"Wow. Well, I'm glad she's getting help for the kids' sake. I wish Jake was coming here with us, but I know he thinks of Lucky as his dad." Jason conceded.

"Jason, something happened. Helena broke into Elizabeth's house tonight. They had some kind of confrontation and Elizabeth stabbed her. Jason, Elizabeth killed Helena. She had some kind of breakdown afterwards and had to be committed." She blurted it out, anxiously.

Jason sat up slowly, staring at her.

"Elizabeth killed Helena?" He repeated, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Are you sure she's dead?"

"Jason, Lucky saw the body himself." Sam exclaimed.

"And Elizabeth? She's okay? Physically, I mean. Helena didn't hurt her?" He asked in concern.

Sam shook her head.

"No. Um, no she's fine."

Jason was quiet as he tried to wrap his mind around this. Elizabeth was the mother of his child and as angry as he was, and as unable to forgive as he was, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. And he was sorry she'd had to face Helena alone. She'd been faced with too much and had snapped. He was able to feel compassion for her situation, gratitude that her actions meant that he and his family were finally safe, and pity that it had cost her her sanity.

Sam watched Jason process the information. She wondered what he was thinking.

"Jason? Don't you—don't you want to go check on Elizabeth?" She asked tentatively.

Jason looked up at her in surprise.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

Sam stared at him, shocked by his answer.

"You—you loved her not too long ago. And…she probably needs you." She stammered.

Jason smiled gently at her.

"Sam, Elizabeth doesn't need me. She needs people who love her and want to take care of her around her right now. She needs Lucky and he's there. I can't be that person for her anymore because I'm not in love with her. There's nothing I can do to help her. Besides, I'm right where I belong. With my wife and child."

Sam smiled at him. She crawled into bed beside him. They lay back down with Danny between them, holding hands.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Jason's brow furrowed.

"For what?" He asked.

"For not running to her rescue like you used to. For putting me and Danny first." She said it softly.

Jason smiled at her, reaching out to brush the hair off her face.

"It wasn't a choice for me. Being with you and Danny? It's as necessary as breathing."


	61. Chapter 59

**A/N: Okay guys. This chapter is HUGE. It took me a couple of days to work on it because I really wanted it to be perfect. The next chapter is even more important. I really, really hope you guys like it. I hope you LOVE it. LOL**

 **Thanks for the amazing feedback on the last chapter. I'm thrilled so many of you were happy about Liz being redeemed and killing Helena. It made sense to me that she would be the one to do it. Jason is still figuring things out but one thing he is sure of is that he doesn't want to be a killer anymore. Sam never really was a killer, and only did so in self-defense. But with Liz, Helena has taken so much from her over and over again. Time and again she has made Elizabeth think someone she loved was dead only to find out years later they were alive. Especially with Jake. To hear Helena threaten to take him away again was too much and she snapped. That made the most sense to me.**

 **Lucky is back and he's taking care of Liz, but I don't know where I'm taking them yet. There's someone waiting in the wings for Liz, like he always is. So that's a possibility too.**

 **Enjoy this chapter. It is a great mix of light and dark, with some really heavy, twisted things and some lovely touching moments and comedy. And of course, so much love. If you ever reviewed before, THIS is a chapter I would love some feedback on. Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

The next week flew by. News of Helena Cassadine's passing had spread through town like a wildfire. It was all anyone could talk about. As the details of Helena's transgressions came out during interrogations, depositions, and the rumor mill, Elizabeth was hailed as a hero and a victim in some circles, while those who'd witnessed her most recent antics just rolled their eyes.

Sam had to laugh when she saw the paper. Her father certainly hadn't held back with his headlines. He disliked Liz for what she'd done to Sam and like a shark scenting blood, he'd gone for the kill.

"Nurse Webber: Her Bedside Manner is Murder!

"Nurse's Web of Lies: Trolling for Love in the E.R.

She'd called him after the second paper ran and asked him to stop. She would never like Liz, but her kids, especially Cam, were old enough to read the paper or hear about it. She didn't want this to hurt them more than it already was. He'd confided he had a brilliant headline for the next day about "Looney Liz" but Sam insisted he drop it. Her father groused a bit, but agreed.

Jason had kept true to his word. He hadn't gone to see Elizabeth or involved himself in her case at all. He'd been in touch with Lucky, and they had arranged visitation. Jake would come stay with them every other week. Sam and Jason were thrilled that Danny would get to form a relationship with his brother. Lucky had been in touch with Alexis to represent Liz, but she'd immediately cited conflict of interest. Luckily for Elizabeth, Ric Lansing stepped up to represent her.

Nikolas had been in touch with Alexis, and she had told Sam that he was taking the news of Helena's death well. Apparently, faking the death of his beloved fiancee didn't endear her to him. Shocking. Emily was still refusing to see Nikolas, but he seemed to have a measure of peace with the knowledge that she was home safe, even if she wasn't with him.

The trial was set for the week after Christmas, which was tomorrow. Jason and Sam had decided to have their families over to the penthouse. It would be a tight fit, but easier than going from house to house. The Davis girls and Julian, along with the Quartermaines, and Corinthos clan had been invited and agreed to come.

Sam was rushing like a madwoman around the penthouse, making sure everything was ready for the party that evening. Obviously, she wasn't cooking. She'd had it catered by the Metro Court and the crew had just finished setting everything up buffet style.

Sam couldn't believe how nervous she was. But this was the first event they were holding as a family. She couldn't believe it was finally happening. She and Jason were raising their son together. It was more than a dream come true, it was a miracle she'd never thought would happen. If a part of her ached for Jason to remember their history, she shoved it away. What she had now was enough, she tried to convince herself.

She was so excited to give Jason his Christmas present. She'd painstakingly gone to various family members and gathered as many pictures of Jason as she could find. Pictures of him with people from his past, with her, and the stories of how they'd met. She'd put it in a scrap book and then she'd typed out the stories that went along with each photo and glued them beneath the pictures. She had tried her best to put his entire life together in that scrap book. On the inside she'd inscribed:

 _May the Dream of Your Past Be the Reality of Our Future_

It was her way of telling him that their history would always be there but it was their future that she was excited for. She hoped he liked it. If not, then at least he can enjoy the Italian leather motorcycle jacket she'd bought him in chocolate brown, she joked to herself, trying to ignore the jangle of nerves.

It was a couple hours until the guests were going to arrive, and Sam was finally ready. She checked the list she'd made herself and cursed when she realized that she'd forgotten to pick up Sabrina's gift.

Sam hurried upstairs and ran into the bedroom where Jason was wrestling Danny into his suit. Jason was incredible with Danny and he spent an enormous amount of time with him. He was still shaken after learning about Danny's cancer, so he was being extra cautious to what Danny was eating, drinking, everything. It was pretty adorable.

"Jason, I have to run out really quick." She said softly. Jason looked up and froze. Danny, sensing his father's distraction, took the opportunity to bolt out of the room, laughing maniacally. Sam laughed as she watched him run to his room. She turned back to Jason and paused. The way he was looking at her…

Jason stared at Sam, unable to look away. Her long, silky brown tresses were pulled back into a side ponytail, curling wildly. She wore a form-fitting strapless red dress that ended just above her knees. In deference to her still healing wound, she wore sparkly red flats. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

Sam's breath caught as Jason straightened slowly. He cut quite the sexy form in that suit. But it was the intensity in his brilliant, electric blue eyes that stopped her heart.

Jason watched as her perfect ruby red lips curved into a sexy smile and felt his heart stutter. Jesus, what this woman did to him. He strolled over and ran a finger over her collar bone, smiling when she shivered.

"You look beautiful, wife."

"Thank you. So do you, husband. Look handsome, I mean. Not beautiful." She laughed, surprised he could still make her so nervous.

Jason chuckled and lowered his head, trailing his lips down her neck. Sam let her head fall back, moaning softly. Jason gripped her hip and was pulling her closer when Sam remembered why she'd come upstairs in the first place.

With effort, Sam danced out of Jason's arms. She held a hand out to stop him when he moved to pull her close again.

"No, no. Stop right there. I have to go. I need to pick up Sabrina's gift from the boutique. I totally forgot and I can't have her be the only one without a present to open."

Jason groaned.

"Damn it. Alright, but you're not going alone. We'll go together." He insisted.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Are you forgetting that Helena is dead? She's the only one I was in danger from. And I'm almost completely healed, no complications. I'm perfectly safe." She assured him, knowing what his argument would be.

"Have you forgotten Valentin? The man who held you hostage?" He said quietly, his blood boiling at the reminder.

Sam shook her head.

"No, of course not. But the people you hired have been out looking for him and the last time he was seen was in Prague. Besides, the guests will be arriving soon. Please, don't fight me on this."

Jason sighed.

"Fine. But keep your phone with you."

Sam grinned and pressed a quick kiss on his lips, bolting away when he moved to grab her and deepen the kiss. She grabbed her coat and headed out.

…

"Sir, it has been confirmed. She's dead." The line crackled in the silence that followed as rage consumed him. He hurled the cellphone against the wall, where it shattered and fell to the floor.

"It was not her place to end that wretched woman's life. It should have been me!" He bellowed, pacing like a caged lion, anger and power emanating from him. His mind raced.

"What's done is done. She will not come back this time. I will be sure of it."

Pleased that he had already thought to return to Port Charles, he grabbed the broadsword off the wall and strode outside. The car was already waiting.

He moved like a panther, powerful and graceful as he traversed the halls of General Hospital. It was as if he was invisible, so practiced and careful were his movements. He didn't slow until he reached the morgue. Peering inside, he assured himself it was empty. He ordered his men to make sure no one accessed this part of the hospital.

Moving silently, he quickly slid open drawers, staring dispassionately at the bodies laid out inside. He continued on until he saw one of the faces that had haunted him for years.

"Stepmother. I had plans for you, but it seems they won't be necessary. Pity, because I would have loved to see your face when I told you that I knew you were the one who murdered my parents, and of the many times I was responsible for ruining your plans. Or that it was _I_ who ended your precious Stavros' life at Crichton Clark, and not Detective Falconari. So many things I've done that destroyed your happiness and I never got the chance to tell you. Your death was to be my final blow, my chance to finally find justice and peace. And it was stolen from me!" He shouted before taking a deep breath and calming himself.

He stood over her, staring down at her lifeless corpse with hatred, feeling cold and empty without a place to direct it now. He lifted his arms over his head.

"Nevertheless, you are dead and I aim to see that you stay that way. Goodbye, Stepmother."

With a powerful strike, Valentin brought the sword in his hands down across Helena's neck, severing her head from her body instantly. As it rolled across the morgue floor and hit the tip of his leather shoes, Valentin glared down at it.

"Burn in hell, witch." He spat, kicking her head away from him as he walked out of the morgue, his long coat flapping behind him.

….

Grateful the manager had agreed to stay open until she got there, Sam quickly picked up Sabrina's gift and headed home. She was walking to her car when she grabbed her phone.

 _Got it. On my way!_

 _Great. Now get my sexy wife home safely._

 _Yes sir!_

 _Ooh, I like that! Try that in bed tonight!_

 _Good luck with that. LOL_

 _What if I let you be the boss first?_

 _Ooh…Yes sir._

 _Damn. How long is this party again?_

 _We can have them out before midnight!_

 _That's my girl._

 _Oh, I will be tonight._

 _Cancel the party._

 _LOL_

Sam laughed and tucked her phone in her purse. She opened her car door and threw her purse inside. Even though it was chilly outside, she felt a bit flush after those texts. She undid the buttons of her coat, before moving to put Sabrina's gift in the backseat. She closed the door and turned to get in her seat when she slipped on a patch of ice.

Her feet slipping out from under her, she wobbled precariously when a firm set of hands gripped her waist and steadied her.

Laughing self consciously, she tossed her hair out of her face.

"Oh my god, thank—" She stopped talking when she looked up into Valentin's stormy gray eyes. Her eyes widened and she put her hands against his chest to push him away but it was like pushing against a brick wall.

"Merry Christmas, _Mikri Mou._ " Valentin said softly, his voice warm and husky. His eyes roamed over her lazily, taking in the tight red dress with low, sweetheart neckline. His gaze lingered on the generous swell of her breasts. Sam flushed and quickly pulled her coat closed. With a sheepish chuckle, Valentin dragged his eyes back up to hers.

"My apologies." He said charmingly.

Sam looked up at him, cursing herself for not listening to Jason.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly, her hand moving slowly towards her purse and the taser she kept inside.

"Verifying some information." He said noncommittally as he grabbed Sam's wrist. Her eyes shot up to his and he shook his head slowly.

"Please, don't. I don't want to hurt you." He pled softly.

Sam glared up at him.

"But you will, if you have to. Is that right?" She sniped at him.

Valentin sighed and let her go, staring at the floor. Sam stumbled back a few steps and watched him warily. He was leaning against her car, preventing her from getting in it. She watched him and was surprised to realize he looked lost. He always looked so confident and sure of himself, it was a bit startling to see him like this.

"What's wrong?" She asked before she could help herself.

Valentin looked up at her in surprise. Did she care? He found himself hoping that she did.

"My stepmother is dead." He said quietly.

Sam's eyes widened as she realized he was talking about Helena.

"Why do you seem so upset about it? I thought you hated her and all the Cassadines." She said quickly, though her tone had softened a little.

Valentin let out a rueful chuckle.

"And so I do. She killed my parents shortly before I found out the truth, but now my chance at revenge is lost. And it occurs to me that she was the last Cassadine I had a true quarrel with. I made a promise a long time ago to leave my dear nephew Nikolas out of it, and so I have. And I have no wish to take the life of my sister. I've spent my life foiling my family at every turn, ending their lives if I was able to. I built a life and reputation for myself that would allow me the power to do so. I seem to be at loose ends now. I don't know what to do with myself." He surprised himself by confessing what had truly been bothering him.

Sam stared at him, the mention of her mother catching her off guard.

"Do you realize how insane you sound just casually talking about murdering people? And you better not touch one hair on my mother's head!" She snapped angrily.

Valentin stared at her, and if she didn't know better, she'd think she'd hurt his feelings.

"I would never hurt you like that. And why am I crazy for killing the people who've hurt me? Didn't your husband make his living doing the same?" He said quietly.

Sam paused to stare at him.

"You and Jason are nothing alike." She said heatedly.

Valentin nodded his head.

"Once again, I fear I must apologize. I will let you be on your way now. Merry Christmas, little one."

He moved to the side and opened the door for her. Sam watched him warily as she approached and slid inside the car. She reached out to close the door when Valentin caught her hand. Her eyes lifted to his and she was surprised to see that he looked sad now.

"Drive safe." He whispered, turning her hand over and pressing a lingering kiss to her palm. Her skin tingled where he lips had touched it and she yanked it away.

He backed away slowly. Fighting herself, Sam bit her lip.

"Merry Christmas, Valentin. I hope you find what you're looking for." She said, unable to explain why she cared. There was just something about him that she understood, that she connected to. Uncomfortable with this realization, Sam started the car and hurried home.

Valentin watched her drive away, rooted to his spot by her last words to him. Samantha's tender heart was disarming to say the least. And he wasn't surprised to realize that he no longer felt cold inside. He felt rather warm, actually. Smiling, he turned to head home. His plans for Port Charles had just changed.

…

Sam rushed in the door, moments after Carly and Sonny arrived with the adorable Avery. Spotting her, Jason walked over to help her with her coat.

"Hey, what took so long? You texted me almost an hour ago that you were on your way. I was getting worried."

Sam braced herself.

"I had a little run in with Valentin." She admitted quickly. Jason's eyes widened in rage and he leaned closer.

"Did he hurt you? Where was it?" He asked quickly, his eyes running over her.

Sam grabbed his face.

"I'm fine, Jason. He didn't hurt me. He just talked to me briefly, and he left."

Jason reached into the closet and grabbed his jacket.

"Tell me where you saw him. I'm gonna go find him and put an end to his obsession with you." He said menacingly.

Sam grabbed the jacket and tossed it back in the closet.

"No, you're not." She said firmly, staring back when Jason looked at her in surprise.

"Why don't you want me to stop him?" He asked slowly.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Jason, it's Christmas Eve. We have guests and more on the way. It's our first Christmas together since you came back. You can deal with him later. Let's just have tonight, okay?" She said persuasively, pleading with him to stay.

Jason studied her for a moment in silence.

"Don't let him ruin tonight for us. Please." She added softly.

Jason sighed and nodded. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Get a room, will ya?" Sonny called out good-naturedly. Jason and Sam pulled away with a laugh. Sam went to say hello to Sonny and Carly.

"You look gorgeous, as usual, Sam. Second hottest dame in the room." Sonny teased, grabbing Carly around the waist. Looking at Carly, Sam had to agree. She had poured herself into a form-fitting midnight blue jumpsuit, with a plunging neckline. Her thick, gorgeous blonde locks were pulled into a high ponytail with a few strands artfully framing her face. Her smoky eyes and nude lips finished the look off.

Sam laughed.

"I'll take it."

Carly laughed and smacked Sam on the butt.

"Not in that dress, you won't. You look stunning, Sam." She said with her boisterous laugh. Jason caught Sam around the waist from behind.

"I have to agree, wife." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. Sam blushed and turned in his arms. She linked her arms around his neck.

"I could get used to flattering, sweet-talking Jason." She teased.

Jason widened his eyes in exaggerated innocence.

"Are you trying to insinuate that I wasn't as free with the compliments back then as I am now?

Carly laughed again and Sonny shook his head with a grin.

"Yeah, no." Carly retorted with a grin.

"You were more of a walker, not a talker." Sonny admitted.

"Now, he's both." Sam said sweetly, a smile on her face.

"Yeah!" Jason agreed jokingly.

The doorbell rang and he reluctantly let Sam go so she could open the door. He didn't mind much; not when he got to admire the view. She sure was working that dress, he thought wickedly.

She opened the door.

"Hey!" Michael hugged Sam in greeting, followed by his heavily pregnant girlfriend, Sabrina. Right behind them was Morgan. Everyone hugged and said hello and no sooner than Sam had closed the door, did it ring again. Laughing, Sam opened the door and smiled wide at Alexis, Julian, Molly, and Krissy. They hugged and walked in to greet everyone else. Before Sam could close the door, Monica, Emily, and Alana arrived. Sam smiled, anticipating the reaction when Emily walked through the door. Today was her first foray out in public.

Everyone was smiling and laughing, but when Emily walked in, the room went silent. Sonny, Carly and Morgan had been warned about Emily's return by Michael, and Sam had told her family about it too. But it was still a surprise to actually see her. The silence was broken by Danny, who had finally deigned to come downstairs.

Having made his grand entrance, Danny was ecstatic to see so many people he loved in one place at one time. He hurled himself at Monica, and shouted Merry Christmas. Everyone laughed, and the tension broken, they swarmed Emily.

Emily was blushing furiously, a wide smile on her face as she was greeted with warm smiles, hugs, and more than a few tears. Alana was met with wide eyes and more than a few curious stares. She was adorable and between her and Avery, Sam and every other woman in the room were experiencing some serious baby fever.

Jason watched as Sam bounced Alana in her arms, smiling down at her and making cooing noises. He had a brief flash of Sam holding baby Danny in her arms in the hospital, scared and nervous, but thrilled. The flash was gone as fast as it came, but it made Jason wish he could see her with his baby in her arms again. Surprised at the thought, he shook his head and caught Sonny's knowing gaze. Sonny grinned and raised his brows. Jason laughed and when no one was looking, stuck his middle finger at Sonny.

The night was perfect. Filled with laughter, joy, and excitement. Even those who didn't usually get along, like Monica and Sonny and Carly, or Sonny and Julian, made peace for the night. Before long, dinner had been devoured and gifts were ready to be exchanged.

Jason handed out the presents out and everyone gathered around to open them together. Adults had agreed to buy one gag gift and one serious gift.

Sam laughed at her dad's gift, a My Little Pony with a purple and turquoise mane. She ended up a little teary when her dad leaned close and whispered, "I know it's a little late, but every little princess should get a pony from her daddy." Alexis was beaming at them as Sam threw her arms around her father. She thought the cashmere sweater they gave her was beautiful, but she secretly loved her My Little Pony the most.

Sam and Jason had gotten her father an old reporter's hat with the pen in the band, and a gavel set for Alexis that said "A good lawyer knows the law. A great lawyer knows the judge." Alexis and Julian also got a trip to the spa for couples massages.

Sonny and Carly got two DVD sets, one for the Sopranos, and the other for Mob Wives. Both laughed raucously when they opened the presents. But they loved the sterling silver Christmas ornament with a photo of Sonny, Carly, and Avery that was inscribed with "Baby's First Christmas".

Monica burst out laughing when she unwrapped her big box. Everyone leaned over to look and joined her in laughing when they saw the dollhouse designed to look like the Q's mansion. There was a placard on the door that said, "It's MY house. Alan gave it to me," next to a blonde Doctor Barbie pointing at the sign.

They also got her an antique monogrammed doctor's bag, which she loved.

Everyone laughed when Jason opened his box to find it full of memory improving vitamins. Sam loved the glasses with the built in nose and mustache to use for her next P.I. assignment.

Everyone laughed at each other's presents and then watched the three children play with their new presents. Jason noticed that Sam took a present and tucked it away. When he raised a brow, she shrugged.

"Better in private." She whispered to him.

By the time the night winded down, everyone in the room was exclaiming how it had been the best night they'd had in a long time. Jason closed the door after Monica, promising to bring Jake by in the morning after he picked him up for the day. He turned around, to see Sam staring in the direction of the present she'd hidden away.

"Wanna open that now?" He asked quietly. Startled, she spun guiltily and wrung her hands.

"What? No. I'm gonna move Danny upstairs." She said quickly, moving to where Danny lay zonked out in front of the tree, the presents he received from their guests all around him. He still had a mountain of gifts from Jason and Sam to open in the morning too.

Jason got to Jake first and picked him up gently. He got him tucked in for bed, and when he came into the bedroom, Sam had changed. She was wearing a black sheer nightie, with a sexy lacy black garter around her smooth thigh. He stood stock still, devouring her with his eyes. It took him a minute to realize she was holding the present from earlier in her hands.

He walked over slowly and she held it out to him. He unwrapped it carefully and saw what looked like a photo album. He opened it up and smiled as he read the inscription, touched. He flipped to the next page and was surprised to see pictures of his old life. Pictures of he and the Quartermaines, where he was dressed as a preppy. Another of him holding onto a red-haired little boy. Another of him, Carly, and Sonny. Jason recognized a picture of him and Robin. There were so many more. Pictures of him and Sam filled the last few pages. His favorite was a picture of him, Sam, and Danny from Thanksgiving. The last few pages were blank. Sam had tucked in a small note that said, "From this page on, there are no more yesterdays, only tomorrows."

With each picture, images danced at the edge of his memory, just out of reach. He glanced at Sam, confused and frustrated at not being able to hold on to the images. Misinterpreting his expression, Sam's face fell. She pushed aside her disappointment and hurried to explain.

"I realize now that this could be taken the wrong way, like I'm pushing you to remember the life we had before. But I'm not. Because the life we have now is perfect. I've never been so happy and that's because of you. So if you never remember our life together, that's okay."

She took a deep breath and moved closer until she was right in front of him. She looked up into his eyes.

"Because I love you, Jason. The man you are now." She held her breath and waited.

Jason stared down at her, his heart soaring at her words. She loved him. The rest didn't matter.

He smiled tenderly, cupping her face.

"Thank God. Because I love you too, Sam." He leaned down and the moment his lips touched hers, time stopped. And just like that, the pieces clicked into place.


	62. Chapter 60

**A/N: Okay, guys. Thank you for being so patient with me while I hammered this bad boy out. Let me warn you first. This is the chapter that never ends. It is so ridiculously long. It is such an important chapter for me to write, there was so much I wanted to add to it. So it is FLASHBACK CENTRAL. I know some people hate endless exposition, but I really felt like I needed it in order for this to come about. I really hope you enjoy the ride. And of course, thank you for the amazing reviews!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Jason stared down at Sam, his heart soaring at her words. She loved him. The rest didn't matter.

He smiled tenderly, cupping her face.

"Thank God. Because I love you too, Sam." He leaned down and the moment his lips touched hers, time stopped. And just like that, the pieces clicked into place.

Jason stumbled backwards as he was assailed with images and memories. He gripped his head as they filtered through his mind out of order but crystal clear and bringing back all the emotions attached to each one.

Waking up in the hospital to see Alan staring down at him, confused and disoriented. He was surrounded by Quartermaines but they had been strangers to him.

 _"Hey Jason, we're so glad to have you back."_

Meeting Sonny, connecting to him because he befriended Jason without expectations, without demands. The friendship that developed into a bond that would last a lifetime.

" _You've learned everything I have to teach."_

 _"You changed my life."_

 _"You've done the same for me."_

Meeting Robin after the coma and falling in love with her. Carrying her out of the Nurses Ball after she revealed to the town she had HIV.

" _I have faith in your future."_

Visiting with his grandmother, Lila, and eating peppermints together.

 _"Tell the old man I'm not eating out of garbage cans and I'm not disgracing his precious name either. I changed my mine. To Jason Morgan."_

Explaining his choice to work for Sonny.

 _"That's why I fit with Sonny. Because he told me the truth, from the start. He told me the truth going in. He was honest about everything. And it's what I decided to do."_

Meeting Carly at Jake's.

 _"Is this, um, a private game or can anyone play?"_

 _"It's your quarter."_

Their crazy hook ups, her crazy plans, their unbreakable friendship. Agreeing to be Michael's father.

 _"If I say you're my baby's father and nobody asks you if it's true, would you have to deny it?"_

 _"If nobody asks, I don't have to say anything."_

Until Robin's betrayal, when she revealed to AJ that he was the father. The betrayal and the heartache that followed. It was as if she had died, the person he loved was gone.

 _"When I woke up, you were the first person I ever saw. But I didn't know you, and I don't now. I came to say goodbye too. You taught me that. Just like you taught me to love. You gave me everything good I have inside and now I have it to give to Michael. I will always owe you for that."_

 _"You gave me a lot too."_

 _"And I never wanted you to go before. But I do now. It'll be much easier when you're in Paris. And it will be a lot easier if I never see your face again."_

He remembered how much he loved Emily. Always did his best to protect her and support her.

 _"Jason. Oh…god. I've got breast cancer."_

The devastation when he saw her lifeless body at the Black and White ball.

Working for Sonny and the dangerous situations, like the ambush at the club. The shootout at the church. The arguments they've had.

 _"You're my closest friend, my right arm, my brother. I trust you more than anyone. You've never disappointed me until now._

 _"This isn't about you, Sonny."_

 _"I asked you to protect my sister by staying away from her."_

 _"I'm done talking about this, Sonny. Nobody listens. You told me you were going to stay away from Emily. You agreed you were bad for her, but here you are. So who are you lying to? Me, Emily, or yourself?"_

 _"I understand you're worried about Emily cuz she's your sister. I tried, okay? To do what you asked, to give her up. I can't."_

 _"You mean you won't. You're refusing to protect my sister when, when you know that being with you could destroy her."_

Marrying Courtney. The struggle to stay together. The eventual collapse of their marriage.

 _"I, Jason, take thee, Courtney, to be my wife."_

 _"Jason, I was pregnant when I went to South America. But I'm not anymore. I lost the baby."_

Meeting Elizabeth. Their friendship, bonding over Lucky's death. Turning to each other in a moment of drunken despair, a mistake brought on by losing the people they were meant to be with. Finding out she was pregnant, holding Jake for the first time. The crushing, agonizing pain of losing Jake in the car crash.

Raising Michael, loving him like a son. The fear and helplessness he'd felt when he'd been kidnapped and then later believed to be dead. The relief and rush of happiness when he and Sam realized Michael was alive.

Sam. Memories of Sam, their life together, their love, slammed into him, filling him up until he could barely breathe. It was as if pieces of his heart that he didn't even know were missing just clicked back into place bit by bit, memory by memory. Everywhere he turned in his memories, there she was.

 _"I'm Sam. Sam McCall. I'm in for aiding and abetting Sonny Corinthos."_

 _"Jason Morgan. Me too."_

At first, she'd been an obstacle to Carly and Michael's happiness, someone he had to get out of the way.

 _"There's a million dollars in this briefcase. You walk away from Sonny and it's yours."_

Then a scared, pregnant woman, terrified of an uncertain future.

 _"You can be, you can be a liar and a hustler, you can be trash. But it doesn't mean you don't feel."_

 _"You're not trash."_

He'd wanted to protect the family that he'd given Michael when he stepped back and let Sonny be Michael's father. But he'd wanted to help Sam too.

 _"I'll take care of Sam and the baby. They can live with me."_

He'd watched her throughout the pregnancy. He watched her grow more and more attached to life growing inside her. The happier she became, the more excited about her future, the more dedicated she was to giving the baby a good life, the more Jason had begun to care for her. It had grown inside him without him even knowing.

 _"Congratulations, parents. You're having a baby girl."_

The craziness of her ex, the drama surrounding her adoptive mother and brother, Danny. And through it all, she'd been there for him when his grandmother passed.

He remembered losing his grandmother.

 _"Grandmother's dead. She passed away last night in her sleep."_

He remembered visiting Grandfather after her death.

 _"Do you know that of everyone in this family, you remind me the most of your grandmother? You have her strength, her determination, you have her eyes._

And there was Sam. Supporting him, offering him comfort.

 _"Would it be alright with you if we named the baby Lila?"_

He remembered her determination to get him to talk, open up, laugh more.

 _"Ok, then a good way to show you get a joke is to smile or something, laugh. You know, I'm serious, Jason. Children model their parent's behavior and suppose she, she grows up and she doesn't know how to smile. Do you really want to be responsible for a humor-impaired child? No. I don't think so. You need practice. Lots of practice."_

He remembered how moved he'd been when she'd told him he was the best choice to be Lila's father.

 _"Jason, you're right. A father is a man who makes his kid breakfast in the morning and reads her to sleep at night. A read dad is the one man a kid can count on for the rest of his life and that has nothing to do with biology. It's all about love."_

 _"He will be the father of record. You, Jason, you will be her dad."_

 _"You know, it's funny. You just described the perfect father and it's not Sonny—It's you."_

Sam had always accepted him, even from the beginning, even before they'd fallen in love. Or realized they were falling in love.

 _"I would never judge you, Jason, or tell you how to live. After everything you've done for me, I'm going to accept you exactly the way you are."_

She'd stood up for him when people talked down to him, treated like he was a criminal with no value.

 _"You don't always have to defend me."_

 _"Well, maybe I want to."_

 _"It's kinda cute but I don't need you defending me."_

And the utter terror he'd felt when she collapsed in the hospital chapel. Watching the doctors work on her and wheel her away.

 _"No, no, no. What's happening to her?"_

The heartbreak and grief when he held her stillborn daughter in his hands, her perfect face looking so at peace and still. Then watching Sam start to slip away even as he begged her not to.

 _"I'm sorry. Sam, I'm so sorry. I-I-I don't know if you know. You know, if somehow you felt her spirit leave or you were dreaming she was born safe. You can't die, Sam. You have to live because she'd want that. She would want her mother…no. No, Sam, don't do this. Sam!"_

And the worst, watching the hope and excitement about her baby die in her eyes when he told her she hadn't made it. Holding her as she veered wildly from denial, hurt, anger, betrayal, and finally despair. A despair so deep it would never leave her, forever altering her.

 _"Sam, you're baby died."_

 _"No. No. No! No! No!"_

 _"No, you're lying! I want to see my baby!_

 _"Sam, Sam, she was stillborn."_

 _"No. I want to see her, Jason. I want to see a nurse. I just want to hold her, please!"_

 _"Sam, I know - I know this is hard."_

 _"Please, I just want to see my baby."_

 _"The doctors did everything they could. You had a condition."_

 _"No."_

 _"Something went wrong —"_

 _"I'm going to find her."_

 _"Sam, Sam —"_

 _"I'm going to find her!"_

 _"You're supposed to stay in bed."_

 _"Jason, please, you're lying for Sonny, aren't you?"_

 _"Sam - Sam, please, please don't!"_

 _"Jason, please. Jason, please don't let Sonny steal my baby. Please?"_

 _"Excuse me. I'm sorry. I'm looking for my baby. The name is either McCall or Corinthos. I'm not sure how they wrote it down. Can you please help me?"_

 _"She - she's not in there."_

 _"Then where is she, Jason?"_

 _"She's at the funeral home."_

 _"No. That is the cruelest - that is the cruelest thing a person could say to a mother. Do you know that?"_

 _"I'm sorry, but it's true."_

 _"No. No, you're lying! You're lying to me! No! Liar! You're a liar!"_

 _"Sam —"_

 _"Let me - let me go!"_

 _"Sam."_

 _"No. No, my baby."_

Realizing he'd wanted her, but caring too much to let her put herself in danger. Only to realize how empty his world was without her and how perfect she was for him.

 _"I miss you. I miss your voice, your stuff laying around, the way you know what I'm thinking without me even saying a word."_

 _"Anything to stop you from talking, right?"_

 _"It's a lot more than that. You seem to like it here. You seem to be ok with my work, with things I can't discuss. And you never tried to change me into someone else."_

 _"I told you, Jason, I'm not afraid of you or your job and I'll never judge you and I don't think anything you could do could ever change how I feel about you."_

 _"Then there is something that - that you can do for me."_

 _"Great. I finally get to do something for you, so if you just name it and tell me what it is, then I'll make sure it - it happens."_

 _"Will you marry me?"_

 _"When you moved out, it made me realize how important you are to me; how everything changed because of you. You asked me questions. You made me think about things I hadn't before. You trusted me. You opened up to me. And I found myself trusting you, too. And then I started looking forward to seeing you, thinking about you during the day, actually wanting to be home."_

 _"I was feeling all those things, too."_

 _"Sam, you're the person I want to be with. When you walked out, I missed you all the time."_

 _"I missed you, too, Jason, more - more than I ever thought I would, ever."_

 _"I don't want you to walk out again. Please, I want you to stay - forever. I love you."_

 _"I never - I never, ever expected to hear you say you love me. I mean, even if you thought it, I - I couldn't imagine you saying it."_

 _"Yeah, for a long time, I couldn't, either."_

 _"What changed your mind?"_

 _"You. You know, just your honesty. And I decided that - that I had to be honest, too. Sam, love isn't always enough. You know, I still have other commitments. I'm part of a business that is brutal and illegal."_

 _"I know that."_

 _"My work is not - it's not going to change. So you seriously need to think about the risk and the stress and, I mean, if you can't live with it, I'll just deal with it."_

 _"Jason, listen, I have lived most of my life with danger and the possibility of getting hurt, and it can be hard, but it just - it makes the good times all the more precious. Listen, I don't - I don't want to change who you are. You have to understand that."_

 _"Ok, and I will do everything I can to protect you."_

 _"I told you I'm a survivor. You don't have to worry about that."_

 _"Well, hopefully, we'll do more than just survive."_

 _"Wow. I've - I have been through a lot in my life. But the one thing I have never, ever experienced was falling in love and having it returned. Now I know what it is because it is, I think - yeah, it is - it's what I'm feeling right now. And I'm scared. I love you, too, Jason. I do. And I want to marry you. So, yes. My answer is yes."_

The joy in adopting baby Hope that was ended so soon, causing him to lose Sam.

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't do what you wanted —"_

 _"Wouldn't, Jason. You chose not to fight for the baby. You let Hope go, and with her went everything you and I planned for the future."_

 _"It doesn't have to be that way."_

 _"You made me trust that I had finally found a home. You had made me think that I could be happy, and then you snatched it away. There is nothing left."_

 _"We're left. There's us. As long as love each other, we can get through anything."_

 _"See, that's the funny part, Jason. I don't love you. I never did. It was always about the baby. You were the guy who was going to pay the bills."_

 _"I don't believe that."_

 _"You don't believe that? Then you're even a bigger sucker than I thought you were. I said all the right things because I wanted to make it worth your while, but it was always about the baby. Hope's gone, and so am I."_

Finding their way back to each other. His belief in her innocence when she was accused of kidnapping Kristina. Her love and help during the search for Michael, Morgan, and Kristina. Her unwavering support and love when he was mourning Michael, believing he was dead. Her refusal to give up hope and helping him not only realize Michael was alive, but helping him figure out who was behind the kidnapping and finding Michael.

He remembered losing his memory before and falling in love with her all over again. Dancing with her in a bar in Hawaii, water gun fights, and making love.

He remembered the rage while Manny Ruiz tortured Sam, messing with them and playing games. He remembered thinking he was dying and Sam never giving up on him. Never pushing, never demanding, always supporting him and loving him.

He could feel the fear coursing through him when he realized Sam had been on that train that crashed, and Manny was on the loose. The relief when they were reunited and out of that collapsed tunnel. And realizing that even without his memories, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

 _"Will you marry me?"_

 _"I know you don't remember this. I already agreed to marry you."_

 _"I just-I just need to hear you say it, again. You know, so I can carry it with me into whatever happens. I want to spend my life with you, whatever that turns out to be. And I can't make any of the promises that I should. I don't know if we're gonna be able to have kids or how many years we're gonna have to spend together. But I do know, I will love you for as long as I live."_

 _"All of my life I have been chasing for something that was so out of reach. And then I found you. It was you. Yes, yes I will marry you."_

He remembered waking up after Robin's experimental treatment and getting his memories back.

 _"I remember everything about my life since my accident ten years ago. I remember the night you found out you were having a baby. I remember that you ran away."_

 _"Sorry."_

 _"And I remember the first time you told me you loved me."_

 _"While I didn't mind making new memories with you, I'm glad you got the old ones back. Because it means that you're getting well."_

 _"I know how long I loved you and I know that I'm never gonna stop."_

He remembered being told he would die without surgery and choosing to die peacefully in Hawaii with Sam. He could see the grief and devastation in her eyes even though she tried to hide it. She was supportive and loving but she was terrified of losing him and he could see it. She had been desperate for anything to cling to when he was gone.

 _"Well, the only thing that I really want is for us to make a baby."_

 _"You said the doctor told you that it was too risky if you try to get pregnant before six months."_

 _"Risky? Yeah, well, that's my - my risk to take. Right? I don't want to pressure you into anything, and I am absolutely prepared to leave this to fate. I'm just saying that maybe we should try, you know? And if we do get pregnant, my God, we are going to have a baby. What is so wrong with that?"_

 _"I'll never be able to leave you and our child like that."_

 _"I know that we have to face what's coming. And I also know that you hate the idea of leaving me."_

 _"I will never be able to leave our child like that. It's unfair, Sam."_

 _"Unfair? No, Jason, what is unfair is to finally find somebody that makes you happy and have them snatched away. That is unfair. What's unfair is for you to finally have your heart and have to leave it behind. That is unfair. It is all unfair, but it's going to happen. We know that. We have accepted that. So we will love and hold each other until the last possible moment. But in the end, it's all the same, you know? You're still going to leave me. And I'll finally give in to this cold, empty feeling inside of me. And I will cry, and I will be sad. And I will get really, really angry. But our child - our child would be my - my love. My heart. My constant reminder of you and what we have together. So, yes, you may have to leave me. But you don't have to leave me alone."_

He knew then that he had to have the surgery so he could spend the rest of his life with her. And when he woke up, whole and healthy, hers was the first face he saw.

And just a couple of months later, it was Sam hospitalized. He'd watched her get sicker and sicker, terrified that the encephalitis would take her life. He had flown across the world to find a cure and had almost come back too late. She'd been slipping away, following her brother Danny into Heaven when he got home.

He saw her, running into his arms. And he felt the tiny jerk of her body when the bullet entered her back. He could still feel the terror coursing through him as she went limp in his arms. The feeling of helplessness and the overwhelming and suffocating sense of guilt.

He remembered believing she was better off without him and letting her go, even though it was killing him. Even though it had felt like he was ripping his own heart out of his chest. He could still see the pain, the hurt, and the confusion in her eyes as she realized he was serious.

Each time he saw her it was like pouring salt on an open wound. He couldn't take it and he'd gone to tell her he was wrong. But he'd been too late. She'd already found comfort in Rick's arms. Pain like he'd never felt had ripped through him as he'd watched his worst enemy put his hands all over the woman he loved more than any other before or since. So he'd gotten drunk and lost himself in Elizabeth, making the worst mistake of his life. The only good to come of that night was his son.

But he'd hurt Sam immeasurably. Just like she'd hurt him. And he couldn't get past it.

 _"Jason, you were right. No one can tell someone how to live or who to love. You have to make that choice on your own. Isn't that why you came to Alexis' room to wait with me?"_

 _"You promised Alexis you'd stay away from me."_

 _"I know. And I'm breaking it and I want us to try again. Can you do that? Can you do that knowing I slept with Ric?"_

 _"I want you to be okay."_

 _"I want world peace. I want my mom not to have cancer. We all want things, Jason. Some things are impossible. I want to know if we're possible. I want to know if you're just feeling sorry for me."_

 _"Of course I'm sorry. Your mom's sick, she's having surgery."_

 _"Okay, that's it? That's all? That's it? I am someone you can pity, but I am not someone you can love, now that you know that I've been with Ric? That's right, Ric, Jason! I had sex with Ric Lansing!"_

 _"Stop it."_

 _"No, I know you hate it —"_

 _"Sam —"_

 _"So why don't you say the words?"_

 _"I don't want - I don't want to talk about it."_

 _"I know you, Jason! I can see it in your eyes! Say it! Say that you can't forgive me."_

 _"He's my enemy! HE'S MY ENEMY! Not to mention your mother's husband. You know all the sick and twisted things Ric has done, and you let him put his hands all over you. You let him, Sam. I mean, how - how could you - how could you do that to yourself? How could you do that to me?"_

 _"No, Jason, I did it to punish me! I did it because you left me. I did it because my mother told me that I was trash. So I figured, why not be what everyone thinks I am? Ric was there. And I guess I stopped thinking at all, because the next thing I remembered, I woke up on the floor, Jason - on the floor, and I realized what I had done, and I realized that you would hate me. And that you would probably never be able to look at me the same. Before you ever said you loved me, I knew from how you looked at me. Even when you pushed me away, I could see it in your eyes. You can't look at me with love, knowing that I slept with Ric."_

 _"I hate him, and you knew that."_

 _"And you can't forgive me."_

 _"If - if it would've been anyone - anyone else, it would've hurt, but I could - I could accept it. You know, we were - we were together for two years, we were getting married. I know that I pushed you away, Sam, but I thought you knew how much I loved you. I guess I thought underneath the hurt, you could see that I was actually trying to save you."_

 _"'Save me'? Jason, 'save me'? How many times did I come to you? I begged you to take me back. I did everything - everything I knew how. When we were on that terrace, for a split second - for a split second I thought it was real, and I thought everything was going to be okay. But it - but it wasn't."_

 _"I know, okay, I know. I know that I'm the one who set all this in motion. I'm going to take my responsibility for that. The choices that I made, the way I treated you, put you in that house on that night with Ric. I know that. But you could've walked out! You didn't have to sleep with him. But you did. Now, I want to try to get past it. I just - I don't know how."_

But they had eventually found their way back to each other. They found a way to be happy again. And then the night of the MetroCourt crisis, Elizabeth admitted the child she was carrying was his after all and he'd gone into a tailspin. He'd made mistake after mistake. He'd become someone he didn't recognize. Someone who lied to the people he loved, someone who kept secrets and hurt the woman he loved more than anything.

And he'd paid for it. Sam had lost herself, spiraling into someone neither of them recognized. She'd watched Jake get kidnapped and hired two thugs to terrorize Liz and her boys in the park. She made bad decision after bad decision. She'd ended their relationship and as badly as he'd wanted to fix it, he didn't know how. He knew he'd hurt her to the point that she'd done those awful things but he still struggled with them. And when she'd moved on to Lucky, he accepted things were over.

He'd acted out in an irrational sense of hurt and anger and had said things he could never take back. Until the day he died, he would forever regret threatening to kill Sam. Even apart, she'd held a piece of his heart. The moment the words came out of his mouth, he'd regretted it. But he'd been to angry to let her know.

The years they spent apart had been hell. Every time he saw her, he despaired at the loss of the love they'd once shared. He'd hidden it behind indifference and she'd railed against him, cursing him and the day they met. He threw himself into a relationship with Elizabeth that had ended up being toxic. He'd lied more than ever, hiding the fact that he was Jake's father, the fact that they were even involved, and keeping more secrets than ever before.

By the time he realized that it could never work between him and Elizabeth, he and Sam had finally found their way back to the friendship they'd started with. She was there for him when Michael was shot. She helped save Jake from the Russians. She helped him with case after case and little by little, he let himself see her as the woman he'd fallen in love with all those years ago. Every time they worked together he was reminded more and more of how perfect she was for him. It became clearer and clearer how she fit into his life seamlessly, never judging, never demanding.

Every time they were together, the tension was palpable between them. He'd been unable to stop himself from staring at her, her more beautiful than ever. He'd wanted her but denied it. She'd felt the same but had fought it.

And then Michael and Kristina ran away. He and Sam had taken off after them. He'd been shot and Sam had taken care of him. He'd listened to her talk to him, keeping him cool with a wet cloth, letting him lean on her when he was weak. And at that moment, he'd needed her desperately. He finally gave in to his urge and made the move, praying she wouldn't push him away. And she hadn't. They'd made love and it was more passionate, more satisfying, more right than anything he'd ever experienced before.

They'd danced around it but they hadn't been able to resist their feelings. They'd reunited. To the delight of their mutual friends, he remembered with a smirk. And just like that, things were right in his world again. They'd moved slow, but had fallen back in love again. In a way, neither had ever stopped loving the other but it had become stronger than ever.

 _"Since Mexico, everything's-changed."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"And I don't know if you want to hear it, because I don't want you to feel pressured, but, you know, with everything that's going on, I think I should tell you - that I love you._

And Franco had come into their lives. He'd played mind games with Jason, using Sam and the other people he'd loved to torture Jason. He'd kidnapped her and Lulu. Made vague threats towards Josselyn. Threatened to expose the part Michael had played in Claudia's death. Arranged to have Michael attacked in prison. Then he disappeared.

Things had finally calmed down and he and Sam were able to settle into their lives together. There was always some drama of Carly or Sonny's he had to take care of but he knew at the end of the day he was coming home to Sam. And he wanted to make it permanent.

 _"You know, there used to be so many things I didn't understand. So many things that didn't make sense to me. But I could see they were important to other people. So I'd play along."_

 _"Like dinner on a roof?"_

 _"No. No, like a party to mark a special day or a ring to symbolize a promise. I can never really see the connection between something that you know in your heart and a piece of jewelry."_

 _"I think that's pretty wise. I mean, to not care about the symbol. But the actual feeling."_

 _"Right, and we do need markers in our lives, otherwise, the days just kind of start bleeding together, and without meaning to, you start taking things for granted; that somebody will always be there, that they'll always know how you feel, and I've done that to o you. I mean, because we're so comfortable and our relationship is so easy that I've already started counting on our future together without ever saying the words or asking you how you feel."_

 _"Yeah, but you know how I feel."_

 _"I know, but I know that you're afraid if you say any of those words out loud, that this might go away."_

 _"Yeah, my dad used to tell me, set your expectations low, that way you won't ever be disappointed. It's a really sad way to live, you know."_

 _"What's the point of holding yourself back from something you really want? I wanted to tell Jake that I loved him. And I wanted to tell him that I was his father in a way that he could understand, but I didn't get the chance. But I learned from what I lost. And I will never take time or love for granted again. I love you so much. And I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you...will you marry me?"_

 _"First, I want you to know that I love you. I didn't even understand the meaning of that word until I met you. You have changed everything for me."_

 _"Is that a yes?"_

 _"You got to ask me in the way that you wanted, and I need to answer in the way that I want, ok?"_

 _"Ok."_

 _"When we got engaged before, we loved each other, ok? But I needed you. I didn't know who I was without you. And that's why when we broke up, I fell apart."_

 _"But it's different now, right?"_

 _"Yeah! Gosh, yes, it is different. I don't need to be married. So if you're asking me that because you think it's going to make me happy, I want you to know that I am already happy. Every morning that I wake up and you are next to me...every time you walk out of a door and you look back for just a second...to notice me. All of the million little ways that you let me know that I matter. That is what I want for the rest of my life. I don't care about a ceremony or a ring or a dress. I don't care about being Mrs. Jason Morgan or Sam McCall. Jason, I just want you."_

 _"You have me."_

 _"Ok."_

 _"Every day. For the rest of my life. But if it's ok…with you, I'd still like us to get married."_

The wedding planning had gotten out of control, but he loved Sam so much that none of it mattered. But when he found Sam, looking more beautiful than anyone he'd ever seen in that wedding dress, on the verge of calling off the wedding, he realized how much it was getting to her. So they took off together, finding the kind of peace that is only possible with the one you love. And made their way to the Noodle Buddha. It wasn't planned, it was fate. They married under the Chinese lanterns in a lush garden. They were the Phoenix and the Dragon. They were finally married and Jason had never been happier. The wedding night was more than anything he could have expected. They came together in a moment of pure love and passion, and it was the most powerful, love-affirming night of their lives.

Their friends and family were happy for them, especially Monica and Edward, who'd given them both rings to symbolize the type of love they'd each experienced. Long-lasting, once in a lifetime love.

And then they went on their honeymoon. To a place that held so many memories for them. And it had been idyllic and perfect. Until Franco came back. Jason could still feel the rage and fear pumping through his veins as he watched that damn camera feed of Franco carrying Sam out of the shower and into the bedroom. He'd watched him cover that camera and had screamed until his voice was gone. Imagining that animal with his disgusting hands all over her body, as she lay their defenseless and vulnerable. Picturing him violating her while Jason was helpless to do anything to save her. He'd vowed to keep her safe, never imagining this could happen.

Rage and remorse and self-recrimination filled him as he remembered how he'd treated Sam after they returned from their honeymoon. He'd pulled away, wracked with guilt and so much anger he was terrified it would spill out and onto her. He was a walking powder keg, ready to explode at the slightest misstep. They were farther apart than ever, when they should have been closer than ever. He should have been there for her because she needed him. But he let his pain take center stage.

And when he finally killed Franco, the rift between them slowly started to close. Until Sam realized she was pregnant. He remembered thinking that monster would have a hold on Sam forever now. The relief and joy he'd felt when the paternity test revealed he was the father can't be described. They were finally having a child. They still had their issues. He had medical problems and Sam made a mistake when she kept the news of Robin's death from him. But their love was always there, palpable and pure.

And then she found out that the baby was Franco's after all and she didn't know how to tell him. She started confiding in someone else because he hadn't been there for her. When Jason finally found out, he was furious. The anger was a living breathing thing inside him but it wasn't at Sam. It was at himself. He hadn't protected her and now Franco had stolen a miracle from Sam that she had prayed for for years and made it something impossible to find joy in. Jason had been so angry, and filled with so much despair for him and Sam and hate for Franco that it had spilled out and all over Sam. He hadn't been sure he could love Franco's child, a constant reminder of his failure to stop a monster from raping his wife on their honeymoon.

Sam had done the right thing by leaving him, putting her innocent child first.

 _"You hate that I turned to McBain. I hate that you turned to Elizabeth. Jason, they're not the problem. We are. We need to figure out a way to deal with what's happened. I am carrying Franco's child."_

 _"Don't. Don't."_

 _"Don't what, Jason? What? Say it out loud? You - you can't even look at me. It's like I'm tainted."_

 _"You know that's not how I feel about you."_

 _"Can you tell me how you feel about the baby? Please. You keep avoiding this, but - but I need answers, Jason. Our whole life depends on it. Will you or will you not be able to love this child as if it were your own?"_

 _"Look, I-I know what you want me to say. You want me to promise to love this baby, but I - it's just too soon. I ne - I need more time. I just don't know."_

 _"You don't know? Jason, when will you know? When I'm in labor? When the baby is 2 days old or - or 2 months old? Nothing is gonna change from then until now. This child deserves two parents who will love unconditionally, no matter what. Can you do that? Can you give our child the love that -"_

 _"It's not ours. It's not your fault. Franco did this to both of us. I can't just pretend that he's - that he's not a part of this child."_

 _"Hey, listen. This hasn't been easy for us, not from the very beginning. But we survived, Jason. We made our own way. We made our own rules. This baby needs you - your love, your protection, your patience. Please. Please tell me you can give all that."_

 _"I can't. Sam, I want - I want to love this baby. I do."_

 _"Then love it, Jason."_

 _"It's just not - it's not that easy."_

 _"Yes, it is. You did it with Michael. You love him like he was your own son. You still do. I mean, A.J. Wasn't your favorite person."_

 _"A.J. wasn't Franco. He didn't do what Franco did. And what - what if that - what if that's all that goes through my head every - every time I see this baby's face?"_

 _"You don't think I ask myself those same questions every day? I hated Franco as much you did, Jason. This baby is a part of me. Unlike you, I can't walk away."_

 _"So, what do we do?"_

 _"Not "we." You."_

 _"That's not fair."_

 _"No, it's not. None of this is fair. This baby didn't ask to be conceived. Not like this. Not from him. Jason, here we are."_

 _"I just - I just don't have an answer - yet."_

 _"Okay. I mean, you need time - to decide how you feel. And while you're doing that - I think it's best if I move out."_

Jason remembered the constant ache in his chest, of feeling like his heart had been ripped from his chest and gone with her when she walked out the door. But he'd let his internal struggle keep him from her, reconnecting with Elizabeth while she'd grown closer to John McBain. His jealousy was irrational and he finally let it get the best of him, sending thugs to beat him into submission. He hadn't known that he'd set into motion a series of event that would rip him and Sam apart for good. McBain had helped her deliver her child, a child Jason had only just realized that he wanted to be a father to.

But it was too late. Disoriented and weak from the delivery, Sam wandered outside looking for help. She collapsed, and Todd Manning and Heather Webber took advantage of her vulnerability. They swapped Sam's healthy son for Tea Delgado's dead little boy. When Jason had found her and realized the baby was gone, his heart had gone cold. How could he tell her she'd lost yet another child at birth? It would kill her. He'd mourned for this child, his son who he'd never had a chance to tell that he loved him. Watching Sam grieve for her child had been devastating. Even more devastating was when she found out the truth about the part he'd played in it.

 _"Did you send someone to beat up John, or did you do it yourself?"_

 _"I had two guys give him a warning."_

 _"You had him so badly beaten, he couldn't come back for me and my baby!"_

 _"Sam, I wanted him out of the way. He was just gonna be a problem."_

 _"No, Jason! John was not the problem! He was never the problem! It was you! You couldn't love my baby, and instead of admitting it, you had those men beat him up to punish him for helping me!"_

 _"I tried to call it off! It was too late!"_

 _"Too late for what, Jason?! It was too late for John! And it was too late for my baby. My son died of respiratory failure. Did you know that?"_

 _"No."_

 _"He couldn't breathe."_

 _"Sam —"_

 _"Kelly said that if I would have got him to the hospital in time, she would have been able to put him on a ventilator and he might have lived and he might be in my arms right now. When I was at the hotel room, I kept telling my son that John was gonna come back for us and that he was gonna take us to the hospital, but he never came back, Jason. And now my son is gone. And I thought it was John's fault. But it wasn't. It was your fault. You're the reason why my baby died."_

 _"When - when I sent those men, I had - I had no idea that you were in labor, that you were having a baby in McBain's room, Sam. I'm - I'm so sorry."_

 _"I don't think you are."_

 _"I am. I'm sorry for everything - for everything you've been through. I'm sorry for everything you've lost."_

 _"Jason —"_

 _"And worst of all, I'm sorry that your son died."_

 _"You said that you couldn't love him. I mean, don't - don't you think that I had questions and doubts? I was raped. I was the one who got pregnant. Do you have any idea how that affected me?"_

 _"Sam, I —"_

 _"What, Jason? All that mattered to me that - that was, in the end, I didn't care how the baby was conceived. I didn't. All I cared about was I was finally gonna be a mother. And I was gonna love this baby with everything I had, and you weren't. You wanted me to give the baby up for adoption, Jason. You wanted me to give - you wanted me to give him away. Well, now the baby's gone, Jason. So we don't have to do that. Congratulations. You got exactly what you wanted."_

 _"I was there when you lost your daughter. I was the one who had to tell you she was gone. I would never wish that kind of pain on you again."_

 _"All I know, Jason, is that my son is gone, too, and it hurts just as much as when I lost my daughter. And I love and - and wanted him just as much. I mean, I did. You didn't."_

 _"I-I did want the baby, Sam."_

 _"It's easy for you to say now that he's gone."_

 _"I let my hate for Franco get in the way. I'm always gonna regret that."_

 _"I don't know what's gonna happen to us. But things can't go back to the way they were before I got pregnant. What we had is broken."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Sorry's not gonna fix this. "I'm sorry" won't bring my baby back. Nothing will."_

 _"I'm not giving up on you."_

 _"Jason, you need to go."_

 _"Sam —"_

 _"No! Go! Get out!"_

 _"Sam, just —"_

 _"Just go! Please! Go!"_

Jason was devastated. He'd done this to her. He'd broken her heart and made her hate him. They drifted so far apart they started divorce procedures. Through it all, he yearned for her, ached for her in a way that left him walking around like a zombie. He turned to Elizabeth even more, making mistake after mistake. Letting her manipulate him into believing Sam had moved on with John McBain. Saying goodbye to Sam had been the hardest thing he'd ever done.

He remembered the dream Sam had of their life, with their son and a new daughter, Emily. It had sounded so perfect; he'd never wanted something to be true so badly in his life. But that day, something had finally clicked. Something wasn't right about how Sam's child had died. He couldn't let it go until he found out what it was. And then he did. Sam's child was alive and living in Llanview. John McBain helped him get a DNA sample to prove his point. But his hopes had been crushed when Elizabeth told him the baby didn't match Sam's DNA.

He remembered opening the door to Elizabeth, her face wracked with guilt and desperation. He'd watched her as she admitted to changing the results so that he would believe Sam's baby was dead. She had known he would go back to Sam if their baby was alive. He still felt the wave of repulsion and disgust that had come over him as he finally saw Elizabeth for who she was. Someone capable of despicable and desperate acts when fighting for someone she saw as hers. And just like that, the spell she'd always had over him was broken. He did what he should have done years before. He turned his back on her. And ran to his wife.

Getting Danny back wasn't easy, but it was the best thing that had ever happened to them. They finally reunited with their child. Even though he hadn't known Danny was his yet, he had been in every way that mattered. He'd been so happy, finally able to breathe again. His penthouse, so empty and cold the past months was finally a home again. But it was so brief. One night of pure happiness and then it was gone.

Other flashes flew through his mind, memories of being shot, grabbed by Helena's men, placed in that chamber. There was nothing until he woke up and escaped with Robin. And then finally, being hit by that car in the middle of the road. All his memories came back from the moment he'd woken up from that coma as Jason Morgan. He even had a few vague memories from before that.

It happened in a matter of minutes, but it was real. He remembered everything. He blinked slowly, and realized Sam was calling him.

Sam studied Jason, confused. One second they'd been kissing and the next he'd pulled away, holding his head. He was quiet, not answering her. She was starting to get worried when suddenly he lifted his head and the intensity in his eyes froze her in place.

"Jason?" She asked tentatively.

His eyes softened and he nodded softly, taking a step forward. He cupped her face and leaned down.

"Yeah. It's me, Sam."

Sam let out a confused laugh.

"I know it's you."

He shook his head a little.

"No. Baby, it's _me_."

Sam stared into his eyes, trying to understand what he meant. She searched his eyes and gasped. It was all there. She could see their life together reflected back at her.

"Oh my God. Jason! You remember." She cried out, her hands curling into fists in his shirt, tears filling her eyes as she pulled him closer.

"I remember everything. I remember our life together. I remember how much I love you. I remember wanting to spend the rest of our lives together. And I still feel the same way. I love you, Samantha Morgan. And I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much l love you."

Sam let out a happy cry and tears spilling down her cheeks, she lifted her face as Jason leaned down and captured her lips with his.


	63. Chapter 61: After Dark Chapter

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I am SO happy so many of you loved the last chapter. I really wanted it to be perfect, and thanks to your feedback, I feel really good about it. So thank you. I've had a lot going on lately, so it's been harder for me to write, but I wanted you to know I'm working on it and I wanted to give you a little treat while I finish the next chapter so here it is.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::THIS IS A NC-17 CHAPTER. IT HAS EXPLICIT LANGUAGE AND GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS TYPE OF MATERIAL::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::THIS CHAPTER HAS NO IMPACT ON STORYLINE::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 61: After Dark Chapter

Jason held Sam in his arms, his eyes drinking in the planes and angles that made up the perfection of her face. He lost himself in her dark brown eyes, so clear and warm. He traced her perfect cupid's bow lips with his fingertips, desperate for the taste of her. He trailed his knuckles down the silken smooth surface of her cheeks, needing that contact with her. He breathed in her exotic, spicy perfume, her sexy unique scent intoxicating his senses. Finally, he running his hands through her silky chocolate locks, he brought her lips to his, capturing hers in a passionate embrace.

He'd missed so much these past years. And though they'd reunited a couple of months ago, it was different now. Because now he was about to make love to his wife as Jason Morgan, memories and feelings intact. Now he could remember just how desperate he had been to get back to her and Danny, to hold her one more time, to feel her heart beating against him. He knew how desperately he'd missed her, ached for her, struggled to breathe through the loss of her. It was with that desperation and longing that he held her now.

This would not be slow and tender, as much as he wanted it to be. This would be rushed, an explosion of need and desperation to reconnect with the wife he'd missed so much.

Sam seemed to understand, her nails raking down his back as she pressed herself as close to him as possible. Her full, generous breasts crushed against his chest as Jason's arm wrapped around her waist like a band, her body fitting his like a glove.

He backed her up to the bed and pressing a hand on her chest, pushed her back softly. He undressed and quickly fell on top of her, crushing his mouth down to hers again. Their breath mingled as he ground his pelvis against hers, his hardness fitting against her already drenched mound perfectly.

He moved down her body, his mouth leaving a trail of heat wherever his lips touched, sending sparks of pleasure igniting through her. He lifted her leg up and buried his face in her mound, his tongue moving through her folds and targeting in on the sensitive bud hidden there. Sam moaned as waves of ecstasy crashed over her while he busied himself flicking his tongue over her again and again. Sam was helpless to resist the punishing orgasm that crashed through her, wrecking her and leaving her limp and breathless.

Jason never stopped, his tongue still moving over, wringing out another orgasm, and then another. Sam finally pushed him away and pulled him up to her, crushing her mouth against his. Jason groaned as Sam pushed him until he flipped onto his back. Sam rose above him, straddling him. She held herself over him for a moment, before slowly, painstakingly, lowering herself onto his hard, thick member. He slid inside her, deep and thick and heavy.

Sam rode him hard and fast, their bodies slick with sweat, gleaming as she rocked her hips over his, circling her hips and slamming her hips up and down. Her heavy breasts swayed back and forth with her movements, teasing him. Jason leaned up and captured a turgid nipple in between his lips. He pulled it in, suckling her and flicking his tongue back and forth before biting down softly. Sam threw her head back and screamed as the orgasm rocketed through her, leaving her trembling and gasping, slumped on top of him.

Jason flipped her over, never once pulling out of her. He shoved her legs onto his shoulders and climbed to his knees. He pulled out until just the tip of his cock teased her entrance before he slammed back in until he was buried all the way to the hilt. He groaned and repeated that movement, mindlessly thrusting into her now, seeking his own end. He pumped into her, working up to a fast rhythm, their flesh slapping together as he pounded into her, making her moan and arch, tossing her head back and forth.

"Oh, God. Jason. Please." She whimpered, now on her fifth, soul-shaking orgasm and not sure if she could take anymore but needed it.

"Harder. Harder. Oh, God, Jason. Harder." She urged, lost in sensation as he slammed into her. Jason grunted in response, driving deep, plunging into her so hard it took her breath away.

"Fuck. Sam, I'm gonna come. Oh, shit. I'm gonna come all over you, baby."

Sam squeezed her inner walls, milking him, pushing him to the brink.

"Come for me, baby. Come inside me, Jason. I need to feel you come all over me." She whispered breathlessly.

At her words, Jason lost it, slamming into her harder, faster, deeper. With a loud shout, his face twisted with pleasure, Jason came, shooting spurts of warmth deep inside her. Shuddering, still thrusting slowly to draw out his orgasm, Jason slumped on top of Sam. Sam wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him closer, shuddering from the remnants of her own orgasm that had hit just as his had.

"Better than I remembered." He whispered in her ear with a satisfied smirk.

"Mmm." Sam hummed, unable to form words. She just pulled him closer and closed her eyes. Exhausted, they fell asleep like that; Jason on top of her, still inside her, Sam wrapped around him, pressing Jason's head to her breasts. They fell asleep as one, two halves finally made whole.


	64. Chapter 62

**A/N: Okay guys, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I know I spoiled you with my daily, sometimes twice daily, updates and now it's taking a few days. The problem with this fanfic going so well is that my muse has made a MAJOR comeback. So in addition to writing this, I've been working on my book again. I've been writing a romance novel (paranormal) for a couple of years but kept losing confidence in myself. You all have helped me SO much and it's made me go back and look at my book with fresh eyes and fall in love with it all over again. So thank you SOOOOOOO much. I promise, I'm not forgetting about No Easy Choice. I'm just balancing my time between the two.**

 **This chapter was hard to write because I wanted Jason's friends and families to learn of his regained memories in a way that was personal but there is a lot of history there now that could cause some tension. After all, Sonny killed Jason's brother in cold blood, Carly almost married the man that tortured Jason and Sam the last year of their lives together, and more. So I didn't want it to be brushed under the rug. I tried to look at the history and existing relationships so that Jason's reactions would be true to that and I hope that you think it is. I know not everyone will be happy, but I hope you'll at least understand why I chose the route I did. I don't go into a lot of detail, leaving that for further discussions. I just wanted them brought up so that everyone knows Jason is looking at information he already had with new eyes now that he remembers.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it and find it as emotionally fulfilling as I did to "see" those reunions. Have a great day!**

 **Jen**

 **#buttercup0303**

* * *

Sam woke up in Jason's arms Christmas morning. They were wrapped around each other, every part of their body touching. Sam didn't move; she didn't want to. She just wanted to breathe in the moment, the perfect bliss that her life had become overnight. She'd prayed for this moment for so long, that she'd begun to think it would never happen. And now it had and she was terrified to move, terrified if she did, she would realize it had all been a dream. So she lay there, still as a statue, wrapped in her husband's arms.

"Good morning, wife." Jason's sleepy voice rumbled, his arms tightening around her, pulling her even closer if possible.

Sam's eyes swept closed. Her Jason had never called her wife. Did this mean she really had dreamed the night before?

"Good morning, husband." She whispered, tears welling in her eyes. She sucked in a deep breath, trying desperately to keep it together. Even if it had been a dream, she was in the arms of the man she loved. That's all that mattered.

"You know, I kind of like who we became while I was missing my memories. I don't want to lose that part of myself. Being more talkative, more open with my feelings, more sarcastic. I had a sense of humor! That was fun. I think I'll keep it." Jason teased, his eyes still closed.

Sam listened to him and a slow smile spread over her face. He remembered! It wasn't just a dream. And just like that, the dam broke. Sam burst into tears.

Alarmed, Jason sat up and stared at his wife. His tiny, perfect, little warrior of a wife was a weeping bundle of emotions. He lay back down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on top of him and rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. She reached up and curled her hands around his neck, and just kept crying.

All the emotions she'd kept bundled inside from the moment she found out who he was finally broke free. Not just the happiness and the relief, but the hurt, confusion, heartbreak, sadness, grief, pain, anger, and confusion. From the second his identity had been revealed, her life had turned upside down.

She'd been in love with Patrick, planning their wedding in her mind only hours before the truth was revealed. Then suddenly, the husband she had loved with every breath in her body and lost four years earlier, had come back to her.

But he hadn't been the man she'd fallen in love with. He'd been Jake, a friend who she hadn't always liked and who hadn't always treated her kindly. Someone who accepted her many acts of kindness and friendship but had offered very little in return. Someone who had fallen for Elizabeth and all her games. Someone who had made love to Elizabeth and planned a life with her.

If they hadn't walked into that church when they did and overheard her confession, would Jason have left Elizabeth? Where would that have left Sam? Struggling to reconcile the feelings that had resurfaced for a husband that still didn't really exist with the feelings she had for a man who had been amazing to her and her son.

The confusion she'd felt each time she looked at him, was held by him, was kissed by him. His waffling between wanting to be around her and pushing her away. Gaining hope when she learned of a memory, losing it when he dismissed it.

Letting go of Patrick and the dreams she'd had for their life together had been devastating. Falling back in love with this new Jason had been exhilarating but scary.

Sam had been through a whirlwind of emotions in the past two months and she had run from so many of them trying to get through each day and be what first Patrick, and then Jason had needed her to be. But those emotions had finally caught up to her, and she was struggling to breathe under the weight of them.

Jason's heart ached for the pain Sam was obviously in. He didn't know why she was crying exactly, but he could imagine what she had been through. He hadn't exactly made things easy for her. It killed him to remember how he'd been about to kill her, or how he had held her hostage, tossing her aside until she slammed into a wall and passed out. He'd yelled at her, threatened her, ignored her, dismissed her, and taken her for granted during his time as Jake Doe. He'd unknowingly broken his vows, taking Elizabeth to bed. He grimaced at the thought, furious with her for taking away his choices, trapping him, and letting his family suffer.

Nothing had changed regarding Elizabeth, except maybe that he was even more furious than before. He knew her current situation was dire, but he couldn't make himself care. He would never forgive her for what she'd done to him, Sam, Danny, and everyone else he loved.

Focusing on Sam, he ran his hands through her hair, whispering nonsense words. When she finally slowed down, her breath now coming in hiccups, he tried to find out what was wrong.

"Sam, please stop crying. Talk to me, baby."

Sam sniffled, embarrassed by her outburst. She lifted her head and looked at him with swollen, red eyes.

"It's been so hard, Jason. It's been so damn hard, having you back without having you back." She said in a voice thick with emotion. Jason's face softened and he cupped her cheeks.

"I know, baby. I'm so sorry. But I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Sam nodded and lay her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. They lay there in silence, until Sam noticed the time.

"I better get up. Danny will be up soon and he'll be hungry." She said quietly. Jason rolled her over until he was leaning over her.

"Let me do it. I need to hold my son." He said quickly, before dropping a quick kiss on her lips. Smiling up at him, Sam nodded in understanding. Jason jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats. Sam leaned over and snatched her nightie off the floor where Jason had tossed it last night. Examining it, she tossed it back on the floor. That wouldn't exactly provide much coverage. She was very comfortable with her body, but she wasn't trying to traumatize her baby. She got up quickly and padded over to the dresser.

She had just finished pulling a more modest nightgown over her head and around her body when the door flew open. She turned just in time to catch Danny, who threw himself into her arms.

"Morning, Mommy." He said, pressing a smacking kiss on her cheek and burrowing into the warmth of her embrace. Pressing her cheek to his soft hair, she squeezed him tight.

"Morning, baby. Where's daddy?" She asked, looking up just as Jason strolled into the room, carrying a tray piled with food.

"I thought we could have breakfast in bed, maybe watch Danny's favorite movie?" He suggested with a smile as he took in the beautiful picture his wife made holding their son.

Danny brightened at this suggestion, bouncing out of Sam's arms yelling, "Bee-do, bee-do, bee-do!" Sam laughed and moved to the flatscreen and blu-ray player over the dresser. She slid the Minions movie into place, picked up her own little minion, and dropped him on top of the bed. He landed in a sprawl, laughing maniacally, arms flailing about.

Sam crawled into the bed beside Danny, and took in the spread Jason had laid on the bed. The tray had a few bagels piled on a plate, apple slices, orange slices, mango slices, as well as a small cup of orange juice for Danny, and two steaming cups of coffee for them. She grabbed her coffee before Danny could topple it over and burn himself. Jason climbed in the bed on Danny's other side, grabbed his mug as well, and watched Danny with a smile.

Danny immediately started shoveling the fruit in his mouth with one hand, while holding a bagel in the other. He passed Sam a piece of mango, and she took it with a smile.

"Thank you, baby." She said before nibbling on the mango. He was always like this. Considerate and sweet, wanting to share and make sure everyone was happy. She giggled as Jason opened his mouth for a bite of the bagel Danny was shoving in his face.

She ate a little bit more, before setting aside the half-eaten bagel. She didn't have much of an appetite at the moment. She was content to lay down on her side and watch her husband and son feed each other.

Finished with breakfast, Danny crawled between them and settled in to watch Minions. Jason and Sam watched for a few minutes before they started having a quiet conversation over Danny's head.

"So, who are you going to tell first?" Sam whispered. Jason looked over at her, in question.

"About having your memory back." Sam clarified. Jason eyes lit with understanding and he tilted his head back as he thought about it.

"I'm not sure. I think I'll probably call Sonny and have him gather Carly and the kids over there so I can go tell them the good news. But first, I'm going to stop and see my mom and Emily."

Jason's heart clenched at the thought of his sister. She was alive. He hadn't been able to fully appreciate her return before but now? He just needed to hold her and reassure himself that she was alive and well. He wanted to do the same with Jake, and he couldn't wait to do that when he went to pick him up later.

Sam nodded in understanding.

"Do you want me to go with you? I mean, if you want to do this alone, I understand. I could pick up Jake and we can wait here for you." She offered, completely fine with either decision. To be honest, she was exhausted.

Jason's baby blues bored into her.

"Did you really think I would let you out of my sight? Wife, we're gonna be attached at the hip for a while until I'm used to being back home with you." He said completely seriously. Sam laughed and shook her head.

"We've been living together for the past two weeks."

"I know, but now that I remember, it feels different. It feels like something I've been wanting for so long and it's finally here. I don't want to miss a moment with you and my son."

Sam reached over and placed her hand on his cheek. She leaned over and kissed him softly, giving him the comfort he obviously needed. She had been so focused on how hard this had been for her, but had to remember how hard this was for Jason too. He remembered his life, and everything he'd learned over the past year was being seen through new eyes. It had to be overwhelming.

Jason rested his forehead against Sam's, breathing in her scent and letting the familiar feel of her skin against his soothe him. He couldn't explain the anxiety he felt, being away from Sam and Danny. He figured it would just take some time to get used to being back with them and to accept that he wasn't going to lose them.

Later that afternoon, Jason and Sam headed to the Quartermaines. When Monica opened the door, Jason felt a rush of love for his mother. He moved forward and swept her into a tight hug. Surprised, Monica laughed and hugged him back.

"My goodness, Jason, what has gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining." She exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas, Monica." He whispered.

Jason let her go and looked over at Sam. She smiled at him in encouragement.

"I just-I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. For leaving that night and disappearing, for making you think you had lost another child. And for coming back and not being the son you and Alan deserved. I want to change that."

Monica stared at Jason in surprise, tears filling her eyes at his statement. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh Jason, do you remember?" She asked, her voice trembling. Jason nodded and Monica threw her arms around him.

"Oh, it must be so hard for you!" She worried, studying him. Jason shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"It's okay. It was kind of hard to remember losing Alan, and to learn of Edward's passing. But I'm dealing with it."

Monica hesitated, but couldn't help herself.

"And AJ?"

Sam gasped silently, worried about Jason's reaction. He stiffened and let out a heavy breath. He didn't want to make things uncomfortable or completely undo everything he'd just said to her, but he couldn't lie to her either.

"I'm sorry, Monica. The AJ I knew was a drunk who kidnapped Michael and made us all think he was dead. He screwed with Michael's mind and made him think we didn't love him or want him anymore. He was already dead to me." He spoke coldly and bluntly.

Monica inhaled swiftly and looked away, but not before he could see the disappointment and frustration in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just…I guess I had hoped this would finally make you see Corinthos for who he really is. I knew you didn't care for AJ, but I always thought that deep down you still felt that ]connection to him as your brother."

Jason stared at her stony-faced and unapologetic. He had never liked AJ and when Jason had "died" AJ had already been dead for several years. Sure, he thought it was cowardly of Sonny to kill an unarmed man, but he couldn't make himself mourn the loss of the man who had caused Michael and Carly so much pain.

Sam stared between them, uneasily. She set Danny on the floor and whispered in his ear. He smiled brightly and ran to Monica, wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Merry Christmas, Grandma!" He shouted. Startled, Monica glanced down at him and smiled. She picked him up at held him tightly, avoiding Jason's eyes. At that moment, Emily glided down the stairs gracefully.

"Alright, Alana is down for her nap. Mom-Oh! Jason, Sam! Hi. Oh, hi Danny! Merry Christmas you guys!" Emily smiled in greeting, her smile lighting up the room as usual. She stumbled to a stop as Jason just stared at her. She tilted her head in confusion and smiled at him.

"Jase?"

Jason swallowed and took a step forward and opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He was embarrassed to realize his eyes were damp.

"Emily." He said hoarsely, overcome with emotion seeing the little sister he loved so much alive and right in front of him. Emily stared at him before her hand came up to cover her mouth. She burst out laughing, tears springing to her eyes.

"You remember me." She cried, running into his now open arms. His arms wrapped around her, his head resting on top of hers. Emily burrowed into his arms, feeling safe in the arms of the brother who always protected her.

Sam watched them, tears coming to her own eyes as she saw brother and sister reunited. Carrying Danny, Monica walked over and put an arm around Sam's shoulders, silently crying. Sam leaned her head on Monica's shoulders as they watched the beautiful moment between brother and sister.

After a couple of hours of catching up and talking, Jason and Sam stood to leave. They were having dinner with the Corinthos family, where they would share the news of Jason's regained memories.

As they walked out, Jason and Emily hugged one final time. Jason leaned close and whispered in her ear.

"My niece is beautiful. But we will talk about her father and how she was conceived soon, Em. You can't put me off forever." Emily stiffened and pulled back, looking at Jason with eyes that showed she was eager to release the burden but also scared of the outcome of her revelation. She nodded quickly. Jason released her with a small smile, hugged Monica, and walked out the door.

He opened the door for Sam and waited as she climbed in the truck. He strapped Danny in the back and walked around the car. But the time he climbed in, Sam was sound asleep in the front seat. He smiled at her and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Sam, wake up." He said softly.

Sam stirred and blinked up at him. When she realized she'd dozed off she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I've been so tired lately." She explained sleepily.

Jason leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Let's go home. I'll call Carly and reschedule." He suggested, worried about her. If she was this tired, he'd rather she go home and rest. He knew she was still healing from her wound.

Sam shook her head quickly.

"If I kept this from Carly any longer than I already have, I'd never hear the end of it." Sam said ruefully. Jason shook his head.

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that you and Carly are best friends now. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'd rather you weren't at each other's throats. It will be nice not to be stuck in between you two, but it's weird."

Sam laughed.

"Trust me, it was weird for us too. But I wouldn't have made it without Carly's friendship these last few years." Sam said sincerely.

Jason reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing softly. They started to drive and before Jason had reached the end of the driveway, Sam had fallen back asleep. She slept through him picking up Jake, and all the way to Sonny's house. Jason looked in the back seat to see Danny and Jake had fallen asleep too. He smiled at his family and pondered turning around and driving them home. Before he could put the car in reverse, Sam stirred and looked around.

"We're here." She said, sitting up. She stretched her arms over her head and arched her back, twisting at the waist. Jason couldn't help himself as he stared at her chest, where the sweater she wore strained. Sam saw him and laughed, pushing him away. He had even realized he'd started to lean closer to her. He grinned and climbed out. He carried Danny to the door, while Jake walked with Sam and waited as she rang the bell.

Carly threw open the door with a huge smile.

"You're here! You're here!" She crowed happily. She hugged Sam, whispering something in her ear that made Sam burst out laughing. Carly chuckled and pulled back and paused. She studied Sam with a critical eye.

"Are you okay? Is your side bothering you?" She asked in concern.

Sam smiled and shook her head.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm just exhausted. It was a long night." She explained. Carly looked between her and Jason and burst out laughing.

"Oh, I bet it was." She said with a bawdy wink. She told Jason to put Danny in Avery's room, where she was napping as well. She hugged Jake and told him he could play with any of the toys she'd set out for him in front of the Christmas tree. She led Sam into the living room, where Sonny, Michael, Morgan, Joss, Sabrina, and Kristina were waiting. Kris squealed and ran to wrap Sam in a huge hug.

"Hey baby girl." Sam said, hugging her sister tightly. Krissy grinned.

"You look tired. Long night, Sam?" She said suggestively.

Sam laughed.

"As a matter of fact." She said, making Kristina crow with laughter.

"Go, Sam!" She said proudly. Sam shook her head at her sister before walking over to hug everyone. Jason came downstairs and Carly met him at the foot of the stairs.

"Now I can properly greet my best friend." She said with a smile. She moved into Jason's open arms. He held her tightly, relieved to see his best friend after so long. He knew he saw her just the day before, but it still felt like someone else. A part of him would always have a bit of Jake Doe, the same way he'd always have some Jason Quartermaine in him, but he was finally Jason Morgan again and he couldn't be happier.

Carly's brow furrowed as Jason held her close. There was something different in how he was treating her. It was almost as if he was greeting an old—.

"Oh my god, you remember!" Carly said accusingly, pulling back in shock. Jason nodded with a small smile.

Carly whooped and threw her arms around his neck and rocked back and forth with him.

"Oh, Jason, I missed you so much. I'm so glad to have you back in my life. You don't know how much I've missed you, how much I've needed you. I've made so many stupid mistakes without you to help me." Carly started rambling, tears streaming down her face.

Jason held her tightly, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"I'm here now, Carly. I'm here." He said reassuringly. Carly gasped and pulled back.

"Oh, Jason. I did something you're going to hate." She started before he stopped her.

"Franco." He said it quietly, his voice going cold. Carly closed her eyes and nodded.

"Doesn't matter. That's over." He said, though he couldn't deny it infuriated him to know that she could have been so involved with a man who'd tortured him and Sam, had made his last year with Sam hell, and had "raped" his wife. He couldn't think about it or he would take his anger out on Carly and he didn't want to do that.

"But—". Carly started.

"I can't talk about it, Carly." He said shortly. Carly nodded quickly, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"You're right. All that matters is that you're back and you're you." She said with a forced smile. Jason smiled gratefully and nodded. They turned to face the room and Jason was stunned to see Michael, Sonny, and Morgan right behind them.

"You remember?" Sonny said in a shaky voice. Jason stared down at his best friend, the man who'd given him back his life all those years ago.

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

Sonny's eyes filled with tears and he manfully blinked them back. Determination crossed his features as he put his hands on the arms of his wheelchair. He pushed up until he was standing, everyone around him gasping. He was a bit unsteady on his feet, but he wouldn't stop until he was standing straight in front of Jason. He held out his hand for Jason to shake but lost his balance. He swayed a bit, and Jason reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

Sonny looked up and Jason met his eyes. Twenty years of friendship was mirrored back at him and Sonny yanked Jason into a huge hug. He pounded his fist against Jason's back, tears shimmering in his eyes as he finally got the brother of his heart back.

After Sonny was back in his chair, Jason was hugged Michael, reeling at the fact that he was expecting a child of his own with the beautiful Sabrina Santiago. Michael had always been like a son to him and he was thrilled for him, but it was bittersweet. He finished greeting everyone and settled beside Sam to explain how he'd remembered.

"I think it was just realizing that I was completely content in the life I already had. I was in love with a beautiful woman and I had two beautiful children who I loved very much. And suddenly, it just clicked and it all came back."

Carly beamed at him and Sam.

"I knew it. I knew that if you just accepted who you were it would all come back eventually. And I knew that being with Sam was the first step to finding yourself. I knew it." Carly said happily.

Sam laughed and reached out to squeeze her hand.

"Yes, you did, Carly. You told me not to give up on him and you were right. Thank you."

Carly winked at her, sitting in Sonny's lap, she leaned her head against his.

They spent the rest of dinner catching up on each other's lives and listening to Jason tell stories of their lives together, as if they needed reassurance he really remembered them. Everyone cheered and toasted when Michael and Sabrina announced that they were having a little boy and had gotten engaged the night before. Even Carly was happy for them, though she had to excuse herself for a little cry in the kitchen. Sam knew she would struggle with it, so she'd followed Carly and hugged her while she cried. Jason had thought to do the same, but Sam had already beaten him to it, so he backed out of the kitchen quietly.

After a few more celebratory toasts, they headed out. This time, Sam drove since she didn't drink at all. They got home and got the boys settled in their rooms. Jason went back downstairs and found Sam sleeping on the couch. Worried, he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. She didn't even wake when he undressed her and pulled a nightgown over her head. Climbing into bed beside her, he smiled when she immediately rolled into him and snuggled closer. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep the way he wanted to fall asleep for the rest of his life. With his wife in his arms.


	65. Chapter 63

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next update! I'm kind of wrapping up Elizabeth's part in this story before moving on. She may make an appearance later on in a much less annoying way, but not sure yet. Now that this is over, the next chapters will see more Jasam cuteness, and we'll finally learn more about Valentin's plan as well as find out what happened with Emily and Alana.**

 **I heard what some of you had to say about Jason's reaction to AJ's murder and I agreed to a point. I wanted to show a bit more conflict for him but ultimately the outcome will be the same. Jason and Sonny's friendship is way too strong and important to end, even over this.**

 **And for those who asked, my romance novel title is _Fated_ , and it is a paranormal romance about a woman who is fated to save the world with powers she doesn't even know she has until a powerful, sexy sorcerer comes to save her from the dark forces determined to stop her from completing her destiny. Ok, so I need to work on my description, but trust me it's way better than it sounds LOL. Anyway, thanks for the kind words and encouragement about my book. It's much appreciated!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the incredible reviews over the few chapters. I'm glad you've liked them. :)**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 63

Sam and Jason walked into the courthouse on the final day of Elizabeth's trial. It had been an open and shut case, and the trial had been surprisingly quick. It seemed no one wanted to punish the person who had finally rid the world of Helena Cassadine. Rick had done an incredible job with Elizabeth's defense. And after a slew of medical professionals testified to Elizabeth's state of mind those first couple of weeks after the murder, it was a sure bet she wouldn't spend any time in jail. The jury had come back with their decision.

Jason hadn't wanted to come, and had skipped the entire trial, choosing instead to spend the last few weeks with Sam, Danny, and Jake. He insisted that his involvement in Elizabeth's life was at an end. But Sam had convinced him to attend today for Jake's sake. He needed to know what was going to happen to his mother and he needed Jason to get him through it. Jason had seen her point and agreed to come as long as she was by his side. She gladly agreed.

Jason spotted Rick waiting by the doors, and though he still hated the man, he hoped to get info on Elizabeth's chances from him. Maybe he could skip the trial and just have Rick call him with the results.

"Rick, can I have a minute?" He asked, his voice curt. Sam stood beside him, ignoring Rick to the best of her ability. Just looking at him made her nauseous. Literally nauseous. She actually felt sick to her stomach being so close to him. She had to swallow rapidly until it passed.

Rick looked up, his eyes first traveling over the always delectable Sam before landing on his hated enemy, Jason. The man who had stolen everything from him. First his brother, then Elizabeth, time and time again.

He pushed his glasses further up his nose and started to turn his back on Jason. He really had nothing to say to him. He was an idiot. He had Elizabeth and he'd tossed her aside. Rick would do anything to have Elizabeth look at him the way she looked at that brain dead moron. And instead he chose the whore of Port Charles. Well, one of them, he thought snidely with a side glance at Carly standing beside Sonny. Granted, Sam was gorgeous. But she was nothing compared to the angelic and ethereal Elizabeth, he thought.

Jason clenched his jaw, sending Sam a look that clearly announced he wanted to destroy Rick. Sam smiled sympathetically and placed a calming hand on his arm.

"Rick, don't be an ass. Look, we just want to know what you think will happen with Elizabeth. Just answer, and we'll leave you alone." She sneered, hating that they even had to deal with him. He may be Molly's father, but to her he would always be the man who'd tried to take Molly away from Alexis while she'd been sick with cancer. She chose not to remember her own sickening and regrettable encounter with him.

Just then there was a commotion as the doors were opened and Elizabeth entered in handcuffs, her hair pulled away from her face. She was pale and gaunt, her eyes huge and lost. She'd started speaking again, but according to Lucky, she often had conversations with people who weren't there or seemed to live in a fantasy land of some sort. One minute she thought she and Lucky were still married, another she thought she was in the middle of her affair with Nikolas, and hiding it from Lucky. Lucky explained she had some lucid moments, but they were few and far between.

At that moment, Elizabeth spotted Jason, and her instinct was to run to the man who'd always helped her, protected her, and saved her, even from herself. She pulled away from the guard and ran towards him to throw herself in his arms and find the solace she so desperately needed.

Jason looked up to see a distraught Elizabeth barreling towards him. His face hardened and grabbing Rick's arm, he sidestepped Elizabeth and threw Rick in her path. Rick's arms eagerly closed around her, catching her. She looked up at him, startled. They stared at each other for a moment, Elizabeth tilting her head in question. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time in a long time.

He put his hands on her shoulders and set her back on her feet, smiling softly. Elizabeth smiled back at him before glancing over at Jason. The smile fell off her face and she turned to look at Jason.

"You—you really are done with me, aren't you?" She asked quietly, hurt at his rejection. She seemed to be having one of her few lucid moments.

Jason stared at her. Finally, he sighed and shoved one hand in his pocket. The other hand dropped to his side, where it sought out Sam's hand without Jason even realizing he had done it. He needed her.

"Elizabeth, I remember everything." He said quietly. Elizabeth's eyes widened before she beamed at him.

"Then you remember that I'm not all bad. You remember that we were friends and that you did love me once." She said happily, relieved that there was more than just her lies in his mind.

Jason nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I remember being friends with you. I remember loving you. But I also remember how much it hurt to love you. Lying, hiding, the secrets…all things that I've never wanted to do but I did them when I was with you. Loving you made me someone I wasn't. Someone I thought I had to be so you could love me, so you could accept me."

Jason wasn't trying to be cruel, but he needed her to hear him. He needed to say it. Elizabeth stared at him with wide eyes.

"I remember letting you go when I realized how impossible it was for us to be together. Not just because Jake had been kidnapped by the Russians. But because we don't fit in each other's lives. You never loved me for who I was. You loved me for who you wanted me to be. And I loved you because I thought a life with you would give me the type of family I thought I wanted."

Jason shook his head at his own foolishness. Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes as she finally heard how Jason had viewed their time together. She couldn't hide behind her own rose-colored version of events anymore. Not with the truth so bluntly spoken.

"I remember ending things and maintaining our friendship. I remember falling back in love with Sam, realizing I'd never really stopped loving her. I remember being in awe of how much she had changed. She'd become more independent, stronger, confident, secure. She was her own person and she was over all the lies and games. And I remember worrying if Jake could be happy in a broken home when I found out you were cheating on Lucky with Nikolas."

"Now, look here, Jason—" Rick started, his chest puffing up in righteous indignation. He stopped when Elizabeth put her hand on his arm.

"No, it's okay. Let him finish." She said softly, her voice shaking.

Sam watched Jason intently. They'd never really talked about his time with Elizabeth or how he'd felt about her over the years. She had to admit she was thirsty for this information.

Jason stared at Elizabeth before continuing. He had to get it out so he could finally let it go.

"I remember making the mistake of turning to you when Sam and I were having problems, through no fault of our own. I remember how you took our problems and twisted them, manipulating the situation to tear me and Sam further apart. Not at first, but eventually. At some point when you decided you wanted me back, you stopped caring what I wanted or needed. You never cared about what Sam wanted or needed. Your focus was on what you wanted. And for the moment, it was me."

Jason's brilliant blue eyes went ice cold, as he leaned forward.

"Yeah, I remember everything. I remember you lied and told me you saw Sam and McBain on a date. I remember you told Sam that you and I were back together. I remember you changed the DNA results so I wouldn't find out Sam's baby was alive. I remember that as a mother who had lost her child, you allowed another mother to continue believing her child was dead all because you decided it was our time to be together. Even after I had already told you I couldn't be with you because I still loved my wife. And I remember you knew who I was for seven months and kept it a secret so that you could have your chance with me. You let my wife and son believe that I was dead. You slept with me, knowing I was married. You made me break my vows, something I would never do. You lied to our son, and told him his father was dead and I was just a man with his name. You let my sons, your sons, and Patrick and Robin's daughter become attached to families that would never last. I remember that you are selfish, manipulative, dishonest, and false. And I remember that I don't love you anymore. I never will again. And I am completely done with you."

Jason finished and just stared at her. Elizabeth stared at him, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Slowly, she nodded her head, an expression almost like wonder on her face.

"You're right. I'm selfish and a liar. And not just to you, but to myself because I just realized that even though what you said hurt, it didn't devastate me. Because you're right. I don't love you either. I mean, not really. I love the idea of you, of who we could be together. But that was never you. Oh God, I did this. I lied and hurt so many people, including you and Sam. And I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I'm so sorry." Elizabeth was crying now, and at Rick's urging she turned into his waiting arms. He glared at Sam and Jason over Elizabeth's head.

Jason looked over at Sam, who was staring at Elizabeth. She glanced up at him and squeezed his hand. He smiled at her and simultaneously they both turned and walked away. Jason had said what he'd needed to say and Sam had said what she'd needed to say to Elizabeth the day of the wedding. They were finally done with her.

They entered the courtroom and sat down to wait for the ruling. Elizabeth, looking slightly calmer if a bit red-eyed, entered the courtroom with Rick by her side. Rick shot another dirty look at Jason before continuing to the front of the courtroom. The courtroom quickly filled with people hoping to either see Elizabeth get off or be punished. Carly and Sonny sat in the aisle across from Jason and Sam. Carly smiled at Jason and Sam apologetically, giving them a little wave.

Jason was happy to see Sonny walking with his cane. He'd been there when Sonny had finally taken a few steps on his own and had been so proud of his best friend. He'd gone to talk to him about what happened with AJ. Despite what he'd said to Monica, AJ's death was weighing on him. He'd needed to know what had happened. But when he arrived at Sonny's compound, Sonny had been working with Epiphany on his rehab.

 _Sonny was sweating, his face strained as he used his upper body strength to lift himself up. He grunted as he put his weight on first one leg, then the other. Trembling, moving slow, he took one step, then another, and another. He looked up in shock and joy and met Jason's own shocked eyes. Jason grinned at him and walked over and hugged his friend. Epiphany barked at him to stop standing around and help the man back into his chair. So he did, because you don't just ignore Epiphany._

 _After getting Sonny settled in his wheelchair, Epiphany headed out. Jason sat in front of Sonny and they just looked at each other while Jason tried to figure out what to say._

 _"You want to know about what happened between me and AJ?" Sonny guessed, his voice knowing._

 _Jason nodded slowly._

 _"Carly never really went into details and all of that happened before I came to town. I need you to make me understand."_

 _Sonny looked exasperated._

 _"Why? You know how that sonuvabitch was. You know what he's done. Why do you care?" He said defensively._

 _"Because he was my brother. I might not have any real memories of him before the accident, but I know that at one point we were close. And I know that towards the end, after Jake was born and then I lost him, I started to regret some of the decisions I made. I started to understand better how AJ felt and how what I did, what we did, affected him. I regretted how things ended. And I'm starting to think that if I had been alive when AJ came back that maybe we could have finally had some peace between us. I mean, from what Monica and Michael have told me, he was trying hard to be a different man."_

 _Sonny shook his head._

 _"Man, you're lying to yourself. You hated AJ. You would have never made peace with him. He was a screwup and a drunk. That was never going to change. He was always going to screwup."_

 _Jason began to feel frustrated. He needed to know what happened, not hear Sonny's excuses._

 _"Sonny, Michael told me how much he loved AJ, how they developed a close relationship after AJ came back. He told me that after Connie was murdered, you gave him your word that you wouldn't hurt AJ. But you did. You killed him in cold-blood. He was unarmed. He was innocent. Man, Sonny that's against everything we ever believed in. Every code of honor we ever had. What the hell happened?"_

 _Sonny looked away._

 _"Look, I will always regret breaking my word to Michael. I hurt him and I almost lost him because of it. He cut Carly and I out of his life for months because of it. It took me almost dying for Michael to realize he needed me in his life. So trust me, I know I messed up." Sonny slammed his hands on the arm of his wheelchair._

 _"But damn it, what was I supposed to think? I was wrecked over Connie's death. I was in the middle of a damn breakdown. Connie died and wrote AJ in her blood. AJ was seen with a gun in her office. He couldn't remember if he was guilty or not. When I walked in the room, he was choking Ava. He'd already attacked Connie once before. I snapped, damn it. I wasn't thinking, I wasn't even seeing Ava. I saw him hurting Connie and I just lost it. I didn't hear him begging me to stop, or telling me he was innocent until after it was over. It was like nothing was registering. And then I did it. And I panicked. I froze. And I let Ava Jerome play me like a damn fool."_

 _Sonny looked down at his lap, tears in his eyes._

 _"I will never think AJ was anything but a useless waste of space. But I hurt Michael to the point where he almost killed me. My son, the kindest, purest, most decent kid in the world hated me. The guilt over what I did sent me into a manic episode that it took me too long to crawl out of. I do regret what I did. I don't know what else I can say."_

 _Jason listened, his feelings in turmoil. He felt for the pain he knew Sonny must have felt when Connie had died in his arms. He understood why Sonny would believe it was AJ who killed Connie and how he could have lost it and killed him. But knowing that AJ was innocent, had begged for his life and had been defenseless when Sonny killed him made Jason sick in his heart. Hearing the pain in Michael's voice when he had told Jason everything, Jason knew that he was still suffering from Sonny's choices._

 _Jason didn't agree with what Sonny had done but he knew that when Sonny was in the kind of emotional turmoil he had been in, he wasn't always in control of his actions. Jason couldn't throw away nearly twenty years of friendship but he knew that things would be different between them for a little while. Sonny seemed to realize it to. Jason stood up and looked down at Sonny._

 _"Thanks for telling me what happened. I know you did what you thought you had to at the time. I just need some time to make peace with it." He clamped a hand on Sonny's shoulder as he walked out. Sonny stared straight ahead, his heart heavy with regret, a single tear slipping down his face._

Jason glanced at Sonny before looking away. Things were strained between them right now but he hoped eventually things would be better. Sam placed her hand on his thigh and rubbed it. He looked down at her and she smiled in sympathy.

"Just give yourself some time." She said quietly. He nodded and gave her a small smile. God, he loved this woman.

Just then the judge walked into the room. Standing until they were told they could sit, they waited for the jury to speak.

No one was surprised when the jury came back with a decision of not guilty by reason of temporary insanity. They were surprised when the judge immediately decided upon sentencing. He remanded Elizabeth to a psychiatric facility for the criminally insane. Elizabeth would be taken to Ferncliff for treatment, to be released at her physician's discretion. Jason and Sam watched as a weeping Elizabeth was taken away, a stunned and devastated Lucky following closely behind. Rick strode by, already on the phone talking to someone about how to get Liz out quickly.

Jason and Sam sat there until the courtroom was empty. They finally stood and walked out. They made their way through the crowd and to their car. Sam looked over at Jason as they just sat there for a minute.

"Are you okay? I mean, with Liz going to Ferncliff?" She asked tentatively.

Jason sighed.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm sad for the boys because they need their mom. But she needs help. I remember when Carly went there it was hell for her. Roselawn was so much better so hopefully Rick can get her transferred. But I meant what I said in there. I'm done with Elizabeth and all her problems are Lucky's and Rick's now."

Sam nodded and leaned her head against the seat, yawning hugely.

"Yeah, I feel bad for the boys too. Jake's really going to need you until Liz gets home. And maybe it won't take so long. I mean, after what you said to her it really seemed like she finally understood what she did wrong." Sam said kindly.

Jason just shrugged.

"We'll see. Come on, we have a couple of hours before my mother drops off Danny. You look like you could use a nap and I wouldn't mind sleeping with my wife." Jason looked at her and winked. Sam burst out laughing and nodded.

"Let's go then."


	66. Chapter 64

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the sweet comments. I know a lot of you have had questions about what's going on with Sam. You'll find out in this chapter and we'll see if any of you have been right. :p**

 **I LOVED writing this chapter. I found it fun and sweet. And though we have a bit of Valentin in it to set up the next chapter, it's mostly a girl power chapter. Next chapter, we'll learn more about Valentin as well as Emily and Alana.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Valentin grinned as he watched Helena's video will. His stepmother, while a monstrous woman, never failed to amuse him with her antics. And she certainly had made things interesting. As luck would have it, her will worked in his favor. He paused upon hearing Samantha's name and leaned forward intently. He frowned when he listened to what his grandmother had in store for her, slamming his fist down on the table. Her plans could not be allowed to take place. He would put a stop to them. He would let nothing hurt Samantha. Nothing.

He stood up, making a few calls. Satisfied he had set things in motion, he made another call.

"It's time we meet. Meet me on the docks in one hour. Bring her."

…

Sam drove into town to meet Monica and Emily for lunch. She took a deep breath. She'd been feeling a bit run down lately. Too many late nights with her husband will do that, she supposed with a satisfied grin. Arriving at the Metro Court, she pulled into the valet and strolled in. She spotted Carly and made a slight adjustment in her direction to walk across the lobby and say hi.

Carly looked up and spotted Sam headed her way. She grinned and took in her best friend casually strolling towards her without a clue to the amount of attention she was drawing. Her tiny but curvy frame was in a snug plum sweater dress that fell just above her knees, her long legs encased in calf-length, black leather, stiletto boots. Her long wavy hair hung down her back in loose curls. Her makeup was soft and simple. She looked stunning as usual and completely unaware of it, as usual.

"Hey, Carly. What's up?" Sam smiled as Carly came around the front desk to hug her.

"Everything's good. Except I miss you. We don't see each other as much with Jason home, huh?" She said ruefully. She was thrilled to have Jason back. She just hadn't expected to miss spending time with Sam.

Sam felt the same way. Who would have thought there would come a time that she was yearning for a girl's night with Carly? But she really was.

"I know. We've just been getting caught up on each other's lives while totally avoiding the subject of the other people in our lives during our years apart." She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You know you guys have to deal with that." Carly warned with a sympathetic expression.

Sam sighed.

"I know. I guess neither one of us has wanted to rock the boat, so to speak. We'll talk about it eventually. But things are so wonderful at home. I just want it to last a little longer, you know?"

Carly nodded in understanding.

"Definitely. I just, I wish that I could be a part of it too. Not you and Jason, but catching up with him. But this thing with him and Sonny aside, there's also the whole situation with me and Franco. I know Jason is mad because he wouldn't even talk to me about it. And I know he's disappointed in me and I hate that."

Sam rubbed Carly's back.

"I know you do. Look, Jason will come around. He's just trying to process it all. You and Sonny did things he never thought you could or would do. He just needs to find a way to make peace with what happened while he was gone. He's blaming himself. He thinks that if he had been here, Sonny would never have killed AJ and you never would have ended up almost marrying Franco." Sam admitted, shaking her head. She knew Jason was blaming himself for a lot of the things that had happened after his "death".

Carly rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in frustration.

"Of course he is. He always does. But Jason needs to realize that nothing that happened while he was gone is his fault. Even though he's probably right. None of that would have happened if he'd been here. But that's still not his fault."

Sam spotted Monica and Emily pushing baby Alana in her stroller across the lobby. She waved before turning back to Carly.

"Carly, I'm so sorry. I'm meeting Monica and Emily for lunch and they just got here. We'll talk about this later, okay?"

Sam hated to leave Carly like this. She was obviously upset about the rift between Jason and her and Sonny. But Sam didn't know how to fix it. She and Carly had had a hard enough time getting past the whole Franco thing when it was happening.

Sam couldn't deny she'd felt betrayed when Carly had gotten involved with him. And even though he'd seemed to change, she would never trust him. It had put Carly in an awkward position so Sam had done her best to distance herself to make it easier for Carly.

She understood why Jason was so upset, but she didn't want to say that to Carly. They would just have to figure it out on their own. Sam hugged Carly goodbye and then walked over to hug Monica and Emily. She peeked at the beautiful but sleeping baby girl with a wistful smile. Shaking it off, she followed them onto the elevator to the Metro Court restaurant and were seated immediately.

Sam was ravenous. Everything seemed appetizing but especially the maple-glazed chicken. She ordered that, with a side of fries and a lemonade. She decided the fried asparagus and stuffed mushrooms also sounded delicious and ordered them too.

"Ooh. That apple crumb cake sounds amazing. We should get that for dessert." Sam said eagerly as she studied the menu. She looked up and met Emily and Monica's amused faces.

"What?" She said cluelessly.

"We haven't even gotten our lunch yet and you're already planning for your dessert?" Monica laughed.

"Mom's right. And you ordered a ton of food for someone so tiny." Emily teased.

Sam laughed self-consciously.

"Come on, it's not that much. Besides, I'm getting over a bug. I've been feeling so run down lately, and haven't had much of an appetite. Today's the first day I really feel like eating so I'm going for it. Starting with this." She said enthusiastically as the appetizers were set on the table.

She immediately started shoveling the stuffed mushrooms into her mouth, pausing when she realized Monica and Emily were staring at her again.

"Mmph-sowwy." She said around a mouthful of mushroom and cheese. She swallowed and pushed the plate towards them, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry. Want some? They're incredible." She offered, albeit a bit late.

Monica shook her head with a laugh.

"No, no. I wouldn't dream of depriving you. Enjoy." She gestured to the plate. Sam looked at Emily questioningly, and Emily shook her head too. Sam eagerly grabbed the next mushroom and aware of them watching her, she took a more ladylike bite.

When she finished off the mushrooms, she started on the fried asparagus. She took one bite and grimaced.

"Ok, nope." She shoved the plate away with a confused frown.

"That's so weird. I usually love the Metro Court's fried asparagus but those tasted off to me. I wonder if I should warn Carly. She might have a bad batch or something." Sam said thoughtfully. She was kind of disappointed. She had been really excited to eat those, but they'd tasted so weird. Maybe she was full from the mushrooms? But she didn't feel full.

Sam shrugged and chocked it up to an odd batch. She watched enviously as Monica and Emily ate the asparagus instead. Deciding to distract herself from her still ravenous stomach, Sam initiated some conversation.

"Emily, how's it going being back so far?"

Emily smiled.

"It's been wonderful. Everyone has been so kind and genuinely happy to have me back. I guess I just don't know where I go from here, you know?"

Monica reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Well, you know I'm delighted to have you home and you and that beautiful granddaughter of mine are welcome to stay as long as you want."

Emily smiled at her mother.

"You were almost done with med school when you-well, when you supposedly died. Do you think you'd want to go back to that?" Sam asked curiously.

Emily smiled.

"Actually, I already finished med school." She glanced at her gaping mother sheepishly.

"Emily, what do you mean?" Monica asked in confusion.

"Well, Helena wasn't always in charge of my captivity. For a while, another family member took over. He, um, couldn't free me, but he wanted to make my captivity a little easier for me. I don't know how he did it, but he got some professors from John Hopkins to come to the compound and finish my schooling. Then he took me to a small but world renown medical center in Switzerland to complete my residency. I'm actually a board-certified general surgeon with a sub-specialty in oncology." Emily admitted with a proud smile.

Monica gasped.

"Oh, Emily! I'm so proud of you, darling. That's wonderful!" Monica said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, Em, that's fantastic." Sam smiled at her sister-in-law. She hesitated before continuing carefully.

"Please don't take this personally, Em. But if you were around the professors from Hopkins and at the facility in Switzerland, why didn't you ever try to make contact?"

Emily smiled.

"It's okay, Sam. I'm not offended. The professors were in the Cassadine's payroll. They weren't unkind to me, they just weren't interested in my plight or helping me out of it. Same goes with the facility in Switzerland. The Cassadines practically funded it, so no one cared about my freedom. And I was never left alone. I was always surrounded by guards, even when I went to the bathroom. Trust me, I constantly tried to pass messages, outright beg for help, steal phones, get on the internet, everything. Nothing worked. They were always two steps ahead." Emily explained sadly.

Monica listened with a heartbroken face for the suffering her daughter had endured.

"And who was this kinder than usual Cassadine?" Monica asked curiously. Emily's face closed off, her eyes shuttering. It was clear she was done talking.

"It doesn't matter." She said in a voice that said the topic was closed. Sam fought her instincts and let it go. Emily would tell them when she was ready. Besides, Sam already thought she knew who it was. Valentin.

Just then, the waiter arrived with their food. Emily and Monica were both eating a chicken caesar salad. Sam stared at her plate with undisguised glee, causing Monica and Emily to stare at her with knowing smiles that she missed. She always enjoyed her food, but this was a bit ridiculous. She must have been hungrier than she thought after battling that stomach bug the past two weeks or so.

Sam ate quickly, clearly enjoying her food. Halfway through her food she started to feel a bit sick to her stomach. She pushed her plate away and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Ugh. I think I ate way too fast. I feel a little sick." Sam groaned. Monica paused and looked at Emily. Emily nodded and looked at Sam.

"Sam, are you sure that's what it is?" Emily asked gently, a smile on her face.

Sam tilted her head.

"What else could it be? Well, I guess I could still be a little under the weather. But I really think it's because I ate too much too soon after being so sick. I should have just gotten a bowl of soup or something lighter." Sam shook her head at herself.

Emily reached over and grabbed Sam's hand.

"Sam, could you be pregnant?" She asked gently.

Sam's eyes shot up to meet Emily's in shock. She stared at her, shaking her head slowly.

"No, no. I…I can't possibly be. I…I can't be pregnant." Sam said slowly, mentally calculating the days since her last period. With everything that had been happening in the last few months, she hadn't really noticed when the expected start of her period had come and gone.

"Are you and Jason not…?" Monica started delicately.

Sam answered automatically, distracted as she scrolled through her phone and checked her period tracker app.

"Oh, we definitely are. Like it's our job. But…" Sam stopped talking when Monica and Emily burst out laughing. She looked up, mortified.

"Omigod! I can't believe I just said that to Jason's mother and sister." Sam groaned, covering her face with her hands.

Monica reached out and rubbed Sam's back.

"Don't be silly. I am a doctor, after all. And I'm happy for my son. I always thought you two were perfect for each other." Monica added with a smile.

"Mom's right. You two are meant to be. And now, you might be giving me a new niece or nephew." Emily grinned.

Sam's hand automatically went down to cover her still flat stomach. She glanced down before looking up at Monica and Emily in wonder.

"Do you really think…?" She asked slowly, scared to hope. For so long, she'd longed for children. Having Danny had been a miracle and such a blessing. Being his mom had changed her life for the better. But her pregnancy and the months following his birth had been the hardest time of her life. Having a second chance at going through a pregnancy and raising a child with Jason seemed too good to be true.

Monica smiled gently, aware of the difficulty Sam had in getting pregnant before and then the awful circumstances surrounding her pregnancy with Danny.

"I really do. Sam, you said it yourself. You've been exhausted lately, feeling run down and under the weather. You just got over a bug. Not to mention that you ate more today than I've ever seen you eat in all the lunches we've had together over the years." Monica teased.

Emily chuckled before leaning over to rub Sam's shoulder.

"When was your last period?" She asked Sam.

Sam looked up from her phone with a teary smile.

"The last week of November. I just…with Jason's memory coming back and then Helena's murder and Liz's trial I just…I didn't even realize I didn't get it last month or this month…Oh my god. I might be pregnant." She said with a laugh, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Monica and Emily laughed and came around the table to hug her before returning to their seats.

"So when are you going to tell Jason?" Emily asked.

Sam looked up from her stomach and shook her head.

"I don't know. I need to go get some tests and make sure before I tell him anything. Oh my god, I need to call Carly." Sam said, in desperate need of Carly's support. If the test was negative she would be devastated. But if she really was pregnant then she wanted Carly with her when she found out.

Just then, Emily's phone rang. She excused herself to take the phone call.

Monica hesitated before leaning forward and lowering her voice.

"Sam, is there any chance this baby isn't Jason's? I mean, you and Patrick were engaged just a few months ago. Could he be the father?"

Sam's brows raised in surprise as the thought hadn't even occurred to her.

"I don't think so. I mean, we weren't intimate together once we found out Jason was Jason. It didn't feel right. And I got my period after that and we were always safe. But Jason and I weren't always so careful. No, I'm pretty sure. If I'm pregnant, the baby is definitely Jason's."

Monica nodded with a smile.

"Sorry, I had to ask."

Sam smiled and waved a hand in front of her.

"No, don't worry about it. It was a totally valid question. Now, I need to go confirm this." She stood up, a huge smile on her face.

Emily walked over, looking a bit subdued. Sam didn't notice as she was staring down into the stroller where Alana still slept peacefully.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to confirm that we're giving this little angel a new cousin the next time I see you guys." Sam said with a laugh. Emily's whole face softened as she glanced down at her own little slice of heaven.

"That would be wonderful. And we can give this one another grandchild to dote on." Emily grinned, bumping hips with her mother who beamed at the thought.

"Well, I better get going too. Mom, I'll meet you at home. I have an appointment with Alana's pediatrician." Monica looked surprised.

"Oh, well, I can come with you if you like?" She offered. Emily shook her head quickly.

"No, that's okay, Mom. I thought I might go see Nikolas afterwards. We have some...things to discuss." She explained quietly. Monica clearly disapproved but stayed quiet.

They said their goodbyes and parted at the elevator. Sam was relieved to see Carly walking through the hotel lobby. She hurried over and intercepted her, grabbing her hand.

"Come with me." She said, dragging a surprised Carly behind her. They went straight to the boutique where she stopped outside the doors.

"Ok, I need you to go inside and get something for me." She said quickly.

Carly's brow furrowed.

"Ok, I don't have time to do your shopping for you, Sam. I was on my way to a meeting. What's going on with you?" She asked curiously.

Sam leaned up and whispered in Carly's ear. Carly pulled back with a huge grin.

"Oh, hell yes I can arrange that! We don't carry any in the boutique anymore but I'll send someone out for them. Come on, we'll go up to one of the rooms so you can wait in private. Oh my god! I'm so excited!" Carly actually bounced in place, clapping her hands.

She wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders as they made their way up to the room Carly had prepared. A few minutes later, a knock on the door announced her assistant's arrival with the requested pregnancy tests.

She handed one to Sam and pushed her gently towards the bathroom.

"Okay, go, go, go! Go pee on that stick and tell me my best friends are going to have another baby! Maybe a little girl, a little Caroline Morgan?" She teased, only half kidding.

Sam laughed and took the pregnancy test inside the bathroom with her. She'd barely finished washing her hands when Carly forced her way inside the bathroom and snatched up the test.

"Damn it. You'd think they could make these things instantaneous." Carly said impatiently, waving the stick around.

"Eww. Carly stop." Sam said, kind of grossed out by Carly manhandling a stick she'd just peed on.

Carly laughed and dropped the test on the counter and washed her hands.

"There, happy now?" She said sarcastically before looking down at the test and bouncing in place.

"It's doing something! It's doing something!" She squealed, pointing excitedly.

Sam glanced down and watched as the results were shown.

"What does that mean? What does it mean?" She asked quickly in a panic.

Carly looked down then looked at Sam.

"I have no clue. Damn it!" Carly laughed and ran out of the room and came back with the box. Sam snatched it out of her hands and scrolled down the instructions. Carly took the box back and turned it around, pointing at the picture on the front with a wide grin.

Sam stared at the box for a solid three minutes. She finally looked up at Carly and promptly burst into tears.

"I'm pregnant."


	67. Chapter 65

Emily left Alana's doctor's appointment and headed to the docks. She passed the launch to Wyndemere and kept walking. She reached the end of the pier and stopped. She looked around nervously, playing with the charm bracelet around her wrist.

"You're late."

Emily spun around to see Valentin step from the shadows. Her heart raced as she took in his devastatingly handsome features, but not because she was attracted to him. She loathed him. She glared at him as he walked forward and bent in front of Alana's stroller. He ran a finger down her cheek and smiled when she blinked at him with her bright blue eyes. It took everything in Emily not to shove him away.

"And how is our little girl?" Valentin said, glancing up at Emily. Emily pulled the stroller away from him. He raised a brow at her before straightening to his full height, towering over her.

"She's not _our_ anything. She's _my_ daughter." Emily spat angrily.

"Now, now. After all I did for you while my step mother had you trapped on that villa? Where's your gratitude?" He asked, his voice deceptively soft as he circled her slowly.

Emily turned with him, always keeping the stroller behind her and out of his reach.

"You mean when you pretended to be kind? To be my friend? All the while planning to use me, force me to do your bidding. Yeah, excuse me if I don't feel that much gratitude to you." She said through gritted teeth.

Valentin stepped closer, making Emily back up until her back was literally to the wall. She pressed against the alley wall, looking up at him with fear.

"Don't push me, Emily. You and I both know a bargain was struck that was mutually beneficial. Don't play the victim now."

Emily shoved away from the wall and pushed him away from her.

"You forced me to carry someone else's child! You let me fall in love with her and then you threatened to take her away from me! But she's MY daughter and I won't let anyone take her from me!" She yelled, distraught. Startled at the sudden noise, Alana began crying. Emily dropped beside her instantly and soothed her with a few whispered words.

Valentin rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I didn't force you to do anything. I offered you a choice." He said dismissively, leaning against the opposite wall.

Emily stood again and swiped angry tears from her face.

"Some choice; carry someone else's child or you'll kill Nikolas. What did you think I would do?" Emily snapped.

Valentin shrugged and studied his nails.

"You made your decision. And I've kept up my end of the bargain. You're precious prince remains unharmed. And you and your child were only of value to me while my stepmother was alive. With Helena dead, I have no purpose for either of you."

Emily's eyes widened in alarm and she stood in front of the stroller protectively.

Valentin looked offended.

"Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't hurt a child. I only called you here to tell you that your role in my game is over."

Emily stared at him suspiciously.

"And Alana? Are you still planning to take her away from me? Because you'll have to kill me first." She said quietly, deadly serious.

Valentin stared at her before guffawing loudly.

"I do admire your spirit. My only desire was always to foil Helena's plans. And you helped me do that. Like I said, I have no use of you or your child. You are her mother for all intents and purposes."

Emily was frozen, terrified to hope.

"And her real parents? You'll never tell them?" Emily asked slowly.

Valentin pierced her with his knowing eyes.

"We both know her father is no longer in the picture. But Alana's biological mother will never hear from me that you have her child." Valentin said with an odd light in his gray eyes.

Emily nodded shakily, relief sweeping through her. She wouldn't be separated from her little girl. She didn't care how wrong it was. She'd carried her for 9 months and been her mother for the last seven months. She couldn't lose her.

"And Nikolas? You'll keep your word not to hurt him?" She asked.

Valentin looked at her with a frightening coldness.

"I make no promises. If he stays out of my way then he will remain unharmed. But if I might make a suggestion? If you care about the boy, make sure he stays out of my way." He warned her evenly.

She nodded shakily. Terrified he would change his mind about Alana, she grabbed the stroller and pushed it away. She'd made it four steps when Valentin's voice stopped her. She stood frozen, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Just remember. Alana is a Cassadine. And I'm not the only one who knows your secret."

Emily hurried away, Valentin's final warning ringing in her ears.

….

Sam walked out of the Metro Court in a stupor. She was pregnant. She pressed her hands against her stomach with a goofy grin. She was pregnant! She couldn't wait to tell Jason! She tipped the valet attendant and slipped into her car. She couldn't stop smiling as she drove home. It seemed like luck was with her because she didn't hit a single red light and the roads were empty.

Sam was sailing along the road when a deer suddenly streaked across her path. She slammed her foot down on the brake but nothing happened. She pressed the brake desperately, horrified to realize they weren't working.

"Oh God." Sam cried as she yanked the steering wheel to the side to avoid the deer. She managed to avoid it and straighten out on the road. But she couldn't slow down. She fumbled with her purse until she found her phone. She pressed the talk button blindly, knowing the last person she'd called was Jason.

"I was just thinking about you, wife." Jason's smiling voice said.

"Jason, oh god. The brakes aren't working. They're not working!" Sam screamed hysterically.

"Sam? What do you mean? What's going on?" Jason asked in alarm.

"I'm on Harbor View Drive and I can't brake. Jason, somethings wrong with the brakes!" She tried to explain over her rising panic. God, this couldn't be happening.

"Ok, Sam. Listen to me carefully. I'm on my way. Just let up on the gas, and let the car start to slow down naturally. Put the car in neutral, and try to just cruise until I find you. Now tell me exactly where you are." Jason's voice was calm, despite the terror freezing in his veins. He couldn't lose her. He'd started running the second she'd called and was already in his car.

Sam took a deep breath to calm herself before quickly describing the landmarks she was passing. She could do this. She couldn't afford to freak out. She had to make sure her baby was okay.

"I'm almost there. Just stay on the phone with me, okay?" Jason said.

"Okay. Okay." Sam said, focused on keeping the car steady. She'd let go of the gas and the car was slowing down, currently cruising at about 45 mph. She spotted cars about a mile ahead of her and her eyes widened. She looked around to find a way around them but there was oncoming traffic just beyond them.

"Jason, there are cars in front of me. There's no way around them." She said anxiously, trying desperately to maintain her calm.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here."

Sam looked up and almost starting crying in relief as she saw Jason's SUV whip ahead of her and speed towards the cars. He honked his horn repeatedly, and it looked like he was shouting something to the other drivers. Within moments they were pulling off to the side of the road.

Sam let out a relieved sigh as she passed them, Jason just ahead of her. Jason slowed and pulled along side the driver side. Sam dropped her phone on the seat and rolled down her window and glanced at him.

"Jason, what are we gonna do?" Sam shouted through the window.

"How fast are you going now?" He shouted back.

Sam glanced down.

"I'm down to 35 mph now."

"Okay, there's not much of a chance of you being hurt if you hit something at that speed. I'm going to pull in front of you and slow down so that your car hits mine. It will reduce the impact. We'll use my car to force yours to stop."

Sam shook her head quickly.

"It's too risky. I can't take that chance." She called back, thinking that any hard jolt could be dangerous to the baby at such an early stage.

Jason glanced at her in surprise but nodded. She'd always been a risk taker but he supposed it made sense that she would be more cautious now. After all, she had Danny to think about.

"Okay, so we're just going to ride this out until the car slows enough. I'll stay ahead of you and make sure to clear any traffic we hit. There's an access road up ahead. No traffic, plenty of time to let the car slow down. It's gonna be okay, Sam. I promise."

Sam nodded.

"I know. You're here now."

Jason smiled at her before pulling back in front of her. They cruised along the road, and Sam followed Jason when he turned onto a relatively unused access road. The bumpy terrain caused Sam's car to slow even more until she was rolling around at about 10 mph. Jason stopped the car about a half a mile ahead of her and called her phone.

"Okay, Sam. I need you to start winding the car back and forth. Make lazy 'S' shapes to eat up the road and force the car to slow even more. By the time you reach my car you should be at about 5mph if not less."

Sam nodded automatically, already maneuvering the car the way he'd explained.

"Okay. It's working, Jason. Oh God." She said as her car rolled slowly into the back of Jason's SUV, barely jolting her. She let her head fall forward onto the steering wheel, suddenly wracked with sobs.

She'd been so terrified she would lose the baby before she'd even had a chance to tell Jason. The car door opened and Sam found herself pulled out and into Jason's arms. He held her so tightly she could barely breathe, telling her he'd been just as terrified of losing her.

He rubbed soothing circles down her back until she calmed and pulled back to crush his mouth against hers in a desperate embrace.

They pulled apart and Jason looked down at her with a reassuring and loving stare. He brushed his thumb across her cheek and wiped away the last of her tears.

"Thank god, you're okay." He whispered.

"Thank you, Jason. I knew you'd come and everything would be alright." Sam replied, cupping his face.

They kissed again before Jason broke away to inspect her car. When he cursed, Sam walked over.

"What is it?"

He crawled out from under her car.

"Someone cut your brakes." His voice was soft, deadly in his quiet rage.

Sam stared at him in shock.

"But who would do something like that?"

"I don't know, but when I find out they'll regret it." He said menacingly.

Sam's hand went to cover her stomach as she worried about what this could mean. She looked up at Jason anxiously.

"Jason, I need to tell you something. This isn't exactly how I pictured telling you but well, it looks like someone is trying to kill me so…" She stopped as a look of cold rage came over Jason's face at her words.

She didn't want him angry when she told him this. It had to be good news. It couldn't be like when she was pregnant with Danny. She desperately needed him to rejoice with her this time.

She stepped forward and caressed his cheek. She waited until his face softened and he wrapped his arms around her waist loosely.

"Jason, I found out something today. Something that I'm unbelievably, incredibly happy about and I hope you will be too."

Jason smiled at her softly and waited for her to continue.

"I'm pregnant."

Jason's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He stared at her, speechless. Sam waited nervously for him to say something. Finally, he looked down at her stomach and then back up at her, a slow smile transforming his face with pure happiness.

"You're pregnant." He said slowly, grinning at her. She laughed and nodded.

"You're pregnant!" He shouted before picking her up and spinning her in a circle, lowering her just enough to capture her mouth in a deep and tender kiss. He suddenly stopped spinning and put her down gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" He said anxiously, placing his hand on her stomach. His hand was so big it spanned the entire length of her abdomen, but she knew that would change as the baby grew inside her.

She laughed and shook her head.

"No, silly. I'm pregnant, not made of glass. I'm fine."

"You're pregnant." He whispered softly, looking down at her stomach again. He dropped to his knees slowly, holding her waist between his hands as he stared at the spot where his son or daughter was growing. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on Sam's stomach before laying his cheek against her abdomen and wrapping his arms around her legs, hugging her.

Sam's eyes filled with tears at Jason's tender, emotional reaction to the news. This was exactly what she'd always wanted. A moment of pure joy for the life they were bringing into this world.

She brushed Jason's hair away from his face and smiled. Dropping to her knees with him, she was surprised and moved to see a single tear slip down his cheek. She lifted his head with her hand and kissed him softly.

He kissed her back, before withdrawing ever so slightly to smile against her lips.

"We're having a baby." He whispered before pulling her into a tight embrace. Just as quickly, he pulled back, looking at her in alarm.

He jumped to his feet and scooped her up, running to his SUV with her in his arms. She sputtered a protest as he placed her gently in the seat, buckled her seatbelt, and bolted around to his side. As he jumped in and started the car, Sam stared at him in shock.

"Jason?" She asked in confusion.

"Come on. We need to get you to the hospital and get you checked out. You were in an accident."

He sped around her parked car and eased back onto the main road.

Sam laughed.

"Jason, I was going less than 5 mph when I hit your car."

Jason shrugged.

"But you were stressed and anxious and that's not good for the baby. Sam, I need to know you're both okay." He said quietly. Sam heard the nerves in his voice and softened.

"Okay. Let's go."


	68. Chapter 66

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great comments! YAY! Another JASAM baby on the way! I always hated how they ruined what could have been such a beautiful storyline by making Jason such an ass during Sam's pregnancy with Danny. I had imagined a much different reaction from him, so this time I am determined to write what we should have seen for their first child. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Jason carried his sleeping wife into their penthouse. He kicked the door shut behind him. He was glad that he'd taken Sam to GH. She'd protested but the look on her face when the doctor gave them the all clear told him how scared she'd been.

 _Jason rushed into the hospital with Sam in his arms. He spotted his mother walking towards the nurse's station._

 _"Monica!" He called out._

 _Monica looked at Sam in alarm and rushed over._

 _"Jason, Sam, what happened? Is it—?" She hesitated, unsure if Jason knew. Sam smiled and nodded._

 _"It's okay, Monica. He knows. I was in a little accident and Jason is being a bit over protective. I feel fine." She hurried to reassure her._

 _Monica nodded at Jason._

 _"As well he should. You're early in your pregnancy and you don't want to take any chances. I'm going to page Dr. Lee and have her come check you out." Monica rubbed Jason's back comfortingly before hurrying off._

 _Within minutes, Jason and Sam were settled in a cubicle, Sam laying in bed. A nurse had just finished taking Sam's vitals when a beautiful Asian woman opened the curtain and walked in. A strikingly pretty woman with strong, angular features, long, black silky hair, and a tall, slim build, Kelly Lee had treated Sam during her previous pregnancies as well._

 _"Hi Sam. And you are?" She asked, looking over at Jason. Jason looked at Sam, unsure how to answer. Sam laughed and looked at Kelly._

 _"Dr. Lee, you know him. It's Jason, my husband." She explained. A look of enlightenment followed by embarrassment came over Kelly's face._

 _"Yes, yes. I'm so sorry. I heard about what happened to you. Welcome back, Jason." She said kindly before turning to back to Sam, all business._

 _"I understand you were in a minor accident. Monica tells me you're pregnant?"_

 _Sam nodded._

 _"Yeah. Well, according to the three home pregnancy tests I took today." Sam said with a sheepish look at Jason._

 _Jason smiled at her and brushed her hair from her face._

 _Kelly nodded, pulling on her gloves._

 _"I'm going to do a quick exam. Normally we'd draw some blood to confirm the pregnancy, but since you were in an accident, we'll do an ultrasound, make sure everything is okay. I'll still have a nurse draw your blood to run some tests, as well. Okay?"_

 _Sam nodded. Kelly settled between Sam's legs and began the exam._

 _"Good, good. Well, you're definitely pregnant. I can tell just by the physical exam." Kelly smiled up at Sam. Sam looked at Jason, who grinned at her._

 _Kelly stood up, pulling off her gloves. She pulled over the ultrasound machine and settled back between Sam's legs. She inserted the probe and moved it around, turning the screen so that Sam and Jason could see. When the image became clear, she took some measurements before pointing to the screen._

 _"And this is your little guy or girl right here. Looking at the size, I'd say you're about 7 weeks along. Right now, your baby is about the size of a blueberry." With just a few keystrokes she had pictures being printed._

 _She adjusted the monitors already on Sam's stomach and turned on another machine. In seconds a rapid whir filled the air. Sam's eyes filled with tears and she glanced up to see tears in Jason's eyes too. He leaned down and placed his forehead to hers._

 _"That's our baby's heartbeat." He whispered, his voice thick with emotion. Sam nodded with a teary laugh._

 _"I'd say the baby is perfectly healthy, and I don't foresee any problems with your pregnancy." Kelly said, smiling at the very happy couple. She hadn't recognized Jason's face, but she certainly recognized the devotion he'd always had for Sam. It was clear in his eyes, on his face, in the way that he touched her. He adored her. For a moment, she was wistful. To be loved like that…there were no words. Shaking off the moment, Kelly stood up._

 _Sam's eyes had swept closed in relief at Kelly's words. Jason was watching her, and knew that despite her bravado earlier, she had been just as worried as him. He felt like he was finally taking his first easy breath since Sam had told him she was pregnant._

 _"I'm going to have a nurse come in to take your blood. Call my office and schedule your first visit so we can determine due date and get you on your prenatal vitamins, okay?" Kelly directed._

 _Sam nodded._

 _"Thank you, Dr. Lee. Thank you so much."_

 _Kelly smiled and with a quick squeeze to Sam's leg, she turned and walked out of the room. A few minutes later, Monica walked in and smiled at them._

 _"I talked to Kelly. She told me the wonderful news."_

 _Jason nodded and walked over to hug Monica._

 _"Thanks, Mom." He said gratefully._

 _Monica looked at him in surprise. He didn't usually call her 'mom', and she was so touched that he just had. She placed a hand on his cheek._

 _"Of course. Now, you take care of my grandbaby and my daughter-in-law." She said sternly. Jason nodded, walking back to Sam and holding her hand, while resting the other atop her stomach._

 _"Always."_

Shaking off the memory, Jason turned to carry Sam upstairs and looked up in surprise as Molly came down the stairs.

She looked at Sam in alarm and opened her mouth to say something when Jason shook his head quickly, motioning her to stay quiet. He carried Sam up the stairs and laid her in bed. She never woke, sleeping deeply. He gazed down at her, worry just behind his eyes. He tucked the covers around her and went downstairs.

Molly was pacing at the foot of the stairs anxiously. She looked up when she heard his footsteps.

"Jason, what happened to Sam?"

Jason took her arm and guided her to the couch.

"She's fine, she's just sleeping. She had a bit of a scare earlier and it kind of took it out of her."

Molly frowned.

"Okay, spill. What happened?"

Jason hesitated and then decided to confide in her. He knew Sam would anyway.

"Someone tried to kill Sam. They cut her brake line. She called me and I got to her in time." He could see the panic in her face as she looked towards the stairs and hurried to reassure her.

"She's fine, Molly. I promise. I took her to the hospital to double check. Sam and the baby are just fi—" He broke off, realizing what he'd just said when Molly's head snapped towards, her eyes huge.

Her face broke out into a huge smile.

"Did you just say Sam and the baby? As in Sam is pregnant?" Molly asked in excitement, bouncing in her seat.

"Yep. Seven weeks."

Jason and Molly turned to see a sleepy Sam padding down the stairs, smiling softly. Jason jumped up and hurried to pick her up, carrying her over to the couch, where he sat with her in his lap. Sam laughed and poked him in the chest.

"You don't have to carry me anywhere. I'm fine." She teased him before turning to Molly, who was standing in place, jumping and stomping her feet on the ground quickly in excitement, a huge smile on her face. Sam pushed off Jason's lap and went into Molly's waiting arms.

"Oh, Sam, I'm so happy for you!" Molly squealed, hugging Sam and bouncing her in a circle.

"Hey, hey. You're gonna bounce my little girl right out of my wife." Jason warned, only half-kidding. He was definitely going to be a pain in the ass during this pregnancy. Both of Sam's previous pregnancies had started and ended with heartache and complications. He wasn't about to let this pregnancy go the same way. He was determined to make sure this pregnancy was smooth, fun, and full of joy. And he damn sure was going to be by her side when she delivered this baby.

"A little girl, huh?" Sam teased as she watched Jason tenderly. He shrugged sheepishly.

"I have a feeling. But you know I'd be happy either way." He answered with a grin. Molly watched them with a delighted expression before it fell.

"Sam, Jason told me someone cut your brake line. Who would do something like that?" She asked worriedly.

Sam looked at Jason before turning to Molly.

"I don't know. But don't worry, Jason won't let anything happen to me. Listen, what are you doing here? Where's Danny?" Sam said, changing the subject.

"Danny's home with Mom. I just stopped by to pick up his stuffed dog because he was having a hard time sleeping without it." She held up the animal she had in her arms.

"You obviously don't want to talk about this danger you're in, so I won't push. For now. I'm gonna head home. But I will definitely tag along when Mom drops off Danny so I can see her reaction to finding out she's about to be a grandmother again." Molly grinned wickedly.

Sam shook her head and laughed.

"You're bad. Hey, can you make sure Krissy and my dad come too? And Lucas?" Sam added.

Molly grimaced but nodded.

"Yeah, sure, I'll call every one. Even Julian." Sam gave her a chastising look at the undisguised look of dislike on her face when she talked about Julian and Molly shrugged unapologetically.

Sam walked Molly out the door, and stood there while Molly leaned down and spoke to her flat tummy.

"Hey little girl, I just wanted to say your Aunt Molly can't wait to meet you." She straightened and gave Sam a hug.

"I won't mention that someone is trying to kill you to Mom or your dad, but you know you have to tell them. I know Jason will do whatever he needs to protect you, but I'm worried about you." Molly said with a frown.

Sam rubbed Molly's arm.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. Not with Jason around." She added with a smile over her shoulder to her waiting husband.

Molly nodded and left without sharing her worries. But there was a shadow in her eyes. She _was_ worried about Sam. And now that she knew Sam was pregnant, she was even more worried.

Sam closed and locked the door. She padded over to Jason and crawled into his lap, where she curled up contentedly.

"We're having a baby, husband." She whispered contentedly.

Jason smiled and tightened his hold on Sam.

"That's right. You're carrying my baby, wife." He answered proudly.

They sat in silence, content to just hold each other.

Sam leaned back and looked in Jason's eyes.

"Are you nervous?" She asked. Jason shook his head.

"Are you?"

Sam hesitated and shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not worried about being a mom because I have the experience now and I'm pretty kickass at it, if I do say so myself." She joked before becoming serious again.

"But it does scare me that someone is trying to kill me. What if they try something while I'm with Danny? I can't lose him. And I don't want to lose this baby, Jason. I'm already in love with her and I don't think I could survive losing another child." She admitted honestly, her voice breaking at the end.

Jason cupped her face.

"Baby, I promise you. I won't let anything happen to our son, this child or to you. You, Danny, and now this little baby are my life. I can't live without you. So I'll protect you with my life." He vowed intently. Sam stared into his eyes and could see the promise in them. Reassured, she curled back into his arms. She fell asleep listening to the beat of his heart, feeling the way she always did with him. Safe.

Once again, Jason carried Sam upstairs, laying her carefully in bed. He laid beside her and watched her sleep. When he was convinced that she was sleeping deeply and wouldn't wake again, he carefully got out of bed. He went downstairs and grabbed his phone. He pulled up the number Spinelli sent him while Sam was in the hospital being checked out. He dialed the number and held it to his ear. When the other line answered, his face hardened.

"You come after Sam again, you're dead." Jason didn't wait for an answer. He hung up and dropped his phone on the table. Turning, he went upstairs to climb into bed beside the mother of his children.

….

Valentin stared down at the phone in his hand. So, Mr. Morgan had finally found him. He'd worry about that later. For now, he had to focus on what he'd said. Morgan believed Valentin had gone after Samantha. Valentin hadn't done anything to her, so that meant someone else had.

Valentin's face transformed into a cold mask, fury radiating off him. He threw his phone on the bed and strode over to the side table to the snifter of brandy. He poured a finger of brandy into a tumbler, and sipped slowly, trying to calm himself.

Things were progressing sooner than he'd expected. Time to move to the next phase of his plan. Samantha needed protection. He would see that she got it.

And he would kill anyone who got in his way.


	69. Chapter 67

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I love how much you guys are invested in this story. This is a really long chapter because I had a lot I wanted to cover in it.**

 **I know some of you are sick of Valentin and his creepy obsession with Sam. But I have to admit, I'm kind of obsessed with him. I'm super intrigued by this character. And I love the idea of Jason knowing he's not the only one who would treasure Sam. Valentin's not going anywhere, but don't worry. He doesn't pose a real threat to Jasam. They're endgame.**

 **There's a lot of reveals/threats in this chapter. They won't all be addressed right away, so if I don't go into detail about something, don't worry. I will come back to it in a later chapter.**

 **I really hope you guys like this chapter. It's more about getting information out there and moving the plot along, so there's only some Jasam cuteness in the beginning. No worries, though! I have plans for A LOT of cuteness coming up soon. ;)**

 **Last but not least, I am trying to pick names for Jasam's new baby. I've got polls going on Twitter, and I had about 120 total responses for boy and girl names. Leading the pack are Edward Michael Morgan for a boy, and Emily Lila Morgan for a girl. Here are some of the other options:**

 **Juliana Alexa Morgan**

 **Alexa Caroline Morgan**

 **Lila Emily Morgan (In honor of the little girl they lost)**

 **Mikaela Caroline Morgan**

 **Sebastian Alan Morgan (SAM, as pointed out by a Twitter follower, which I didn't even notice lol)**

 **Alan Michael Morgan**

 **Alexander Damian Morgan**

 **Benjamin Alan Morgan**

 **Benjamin Samuel Morgan**

 **Please help me choose by voting or making suggestions of other names. Thanks!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Jason frowned at the letter Alexis handed him as she walked into the penthouse, followed closely by Julian, Krissy, and a smirking Molly, who carried Danny in her arms. Spotting his father, Danny practically jumped out of Molly's arms and into Jason's. Smiling, Jason smothered his son with kisses, hugging him tightly.

Sam came downstairs and lit up at the sight of Danny. Danny spotted his mother and his whole face transformed. Wriggling out of Jason's arms, Danny bolted for Sam and tackled her knees, making her wobble and fall on her butt on the landing.

Both Jason and Molly shot forward, concern on their faces.

"Oh my God, Sam!" Molly cried out.

"Sam, are you alright?" Jason asked worriedly, helping her to her feet, while steadying Danny with the other. Sam laughed and nodded.

"I'm fine, guys. We do this all the time." She said before bending down to cuddle her baby boy. She kissed his cheek and then squeezed him tight until he started laughing and pushed her away.

"Can't breathe, Mommy!" He giggled, before pressing a wet, smacking kiss on first one cheek, then the other, and finally her lips. Jason gazed at them, more in love than ever. Seeing the adoring relationship between the two of them proved that Jason had been right all those years ago. He'd always known she would make an amazing mother and she was.

Alexis, Julian, and Kristina were staring between Molly and Jason suspiciously. Kristina was the first to speak up.

"Ok, what was that?" She asked suspiciously.

Molly looked at her, eyes wide with innocence.

"What was what?" She blinked at Kristina, who tilted her head and twisted her mouth.

"Uh, I can answer that. What's with the overblown reaction to Sam falling backwards? Danny knocks her down with his power hugs all the time. You know that, Molly. So why did you freak out?"

Molly shrugged and looked at Sam, avoiding her mother's eyes. Julian ignored everyone and walked over until he stood in front of Sam. He tilted her chin up with his finger.

"What's going on, Sam? Are you alright?" He asked in concern. Sam smiled up at him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"I'm perfect." She quipped.

"I already knew that. But I asked if you were okay?" He quipped back.

Sam smiled.

"Let's go sit down. I'll tell you what's up."

Julian frowned but headed to the living room, sitting beside Alexis. Kristina dropped onto the sofa and Molly sat on the arm of the sofa beside her. Jason looked at Sam.

"Actually, give me one second." Sam said, grabbing Jason and scooping up Danny. They walked into the kitchen, leaving her family staring after them in confusion.

Sam set Danny on the counter, and holding him there, looked to Jason. Jason came over and leaned on the counter beside Sam.

"Hey buddy. Mommy and I have something to tell you."

Sam smiled at Danny.

"Danny, you know that Mommy and Daddy love you soooo much, right?" Danny nodded enthusiastically.

"Good, because we do. And we love you so much and our family is so happy that we want to add to it." Jason added with a little poke to Danny's tummy.

"That's right. So our family is going to be a little bigger. You're going to have a little brother or a little sister, Danny!" Sam said excitedly.

Danny's eyes widened and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Yay!" He roared, clapping his hands in excitement. Sam and Jason looked at each other in relief and happiness. He was obviously super excited and they'd been a bit worried he might not understand or want a sibling.

"When will they come home?" Danny asked eagerly.

Jason and Sam laughed.

"Well, you see, the baby is inside Mommy's tummy. The baby has to stay inside Mommy so he or she can grow big and strong like you were, and in about eight months, the baby will be ready to come out." Jason explained.

Danny nodded, his face comically serious. He looked at Sam's tummy. He leaned forward and pressed a loud kiss to Sam's belly. Sam stared down at him in surprise, totally surprised and touched by his actions. Tears sprang to her eyes and she was embarrassed to find that she was crying.

Danny looked up at her, scared.

"I hurt Mommy!" He said, tears brimming in his eyes. Sam shook her head quickly, wiping her eyes.

"No, no, baby. These are happy tears." Sam hurried to reassure her son. Jason picked up Danny and hugged him.

"It's okay, buddy. Mommy's got a lot of stuff changing in her body now to get it ready for your little brother or sister, so sometimes she's going to start crying but it's because she's happy." Jason explained, smiling at Danny. Danny nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Hey, everything okay in here?" Alexis popped her head inside.

"Yeah, we're coming right now." Sam raised her brows at Jason before following Alexis back out to the living room, Jason and Danny behind them.

Alexis reached the couch but didn't sit beside Julian. She turned to face them, and narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, enough screwing around. What is wrong with my daughter?" She asked testily, her anxiety and worry rising.

Danny hopped forward and clapped his hands.

"There's a baby in Mommy's tummy!" He crowed, looking at everyone proudly. Alexis stared at him in shock before dropping backwards onto the couch, her mouth hanging open. Julian stared up at Sam for confirmation. Kristina turned and slapped Molly's arm.

"You knew, you little brat!" She sniped before turning to grin and Sam and Jason. She hopped up and hurried to Sam, grabbing her in a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Sam. You definitely deserve every bit of this happiness. You are happy, right?" She pulled back to study Sam. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Happier than I've ever been." Sam vowed. Kristina grinned and stepped aside for Julian. Julian cradled Sam's face and studied her eyes.

"My little girl is having another baby. I'm gonna be grandpa again." He whispered, his eyes shining. Sam grinned up at him before laying her head on his chest. He hugged her tight, looking over at Jason.

"You better take good care of my princess and my grandsons or you'll answer to me." He warned Jason, a glint in his eyes.

Respecting his stance, Jason nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Julian, give it a rest. Our little girl is having another baby." Alexis cooed, sidling up to Sam before throwing her arms around her. Sam laughed and hugged her back.

"Are you happy…Grandma?" Krissy teased. Alex shot her a dirty look.

"Bite your tongue." She looked back over at Sam and smiled.

"I'm thrilled! Over the moon! I can't wait to hold my new grandson or granddaughter in my arms."

Sam grinned over at Jason, who was watching her tenderly.

Krissy stepped back, plopped her hands on her hips, and shot a look of disgruntlement at Sam and Jason.

"Okay, so why did Molly find out before us? I'm your sister too. We should have found out together." She pouted.

Sam hurried to appease her.

"It's not like that. Molly was just here when we got back from the hosp—ahem. Er…" Sam stopped and wince. She cleared her throat and looked at Jason with panicked eyes.

"Hospital? Were you going to say hospital? Why? What's wrong? Is it the baby? Is it you?" Alexis latched onto Sam's slip and ran with it, her anxiety skyrocketing again.

Sam rolled her eyes at her own stupidity before shooting an apologetic look to Jason.

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine." Sam said, pausing before she continued. Alexis sighed in relief, dropping onto the couch beside Julian.

"Look, I'm going to tell you something, and I don't want you to freak out. We have it under control." Sam started, sighing when Alexis bolted upright again.

"I knew it! Something's wrong!" Alexis cried out, pointing her finger at Sam.

"Alexis." Julian said quietly, placing a hand on her thigh. He glanced at Sam. "Go ahead."

"Thank you. I was in a bit of a car accident yesterday, but just barely. No damage. But we need to be careful."

Alexis reached out and grabbed Sam's hand, while Julian and Krissy both asked Sam what happened.

Jason took over. He walked behind Sam and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Someone cut the brakes on Sam's car. We don't know who yet, but I have people looking into it."

Alexis paled and stared at Sam. Julian shot to his feet, pointing at Jason.

"You sonuvabitch! I knew you were dangerous. I knew you'd bring nothing but danger to my daughter and you're back in her life 5 minutes and someone's trying to kill her!" Julian shouted angrily.

"Dad, stop!" Sam cried out.

Jason stood there, unable to defend himself. He understood Julian's anger and since he didn't know for sure it wasn't one of his enemies who'd gone after Sam, he had nothing to say.

Sam spent the next 15 minutes reassuring and placating her family. Finally, she played the pregnancy card, asking them to let it go because the stress wasn't good for the baby.

Meanwhile, Jason opened the letter Alexis had given him when she first arrived. His eyes hardened when he read it.

"Alexis, why the hell would Helena Cassadine have requested mine and Sam's presence at the reading of her will?" He asked quietly. Sam shot him a surprised look before turning to her mother.

Alexis shook her head.

"I have no idea. She wants me there too. It's this evening at 6pm. I'm going to go. I'd rather deal with whatever she has planned for me head on."

Sam nodded.

"Me too." Alexis and Julian protested to no avail. Sam was determined to go. Jason knew better than to try and stop Sam from doing anything she wanted to do. Finally, they agreed to meet there later that evening.

…

Spoon Island

Nikolas paced the study nervously. Tonight was the reading of his grandmother's will. He wasn't concerned about the contents. After all, it was tradition that the inheritance go to the oldest Cassadine male heir, and that was him. It was the guest list that had him nervous. Emily would be here. He hadn't seen her since she came home. He'd started to go see her so many times but always backed out. They'd spoken here or there, but things were tense. He wanted so badly to fix things between them, but he didn't know how.

The doorbell rang and he froze for a moment, in a near panic. He chastised himself and turned to answer the door but Alfred seemed to have beaten him to it. Emily walked in with Alana in her arms. She stopped when she realized she was the first one there. They stared at each other in silence, drinking in each other's features.

Nikolas stepped forward.

"Hello, Emily. You look beautiful, as usual. How are you?" He said formally to hide his nerves. He meant what he'd said. She looked beautiful. As always, she took his breath away. His pride was all that held him back from dropping to his knees and begging for her forgiveness, for another chance to prove he was worthy of her.

Emily looked at him nervously. She wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and never let him go. But she wasn't sure she knew him anymore. Her heart was screaming at her to go to him, forgive him, love him. After all, everything he'd done, misguided as it was, had been for her. But he'd hurt so many people that she loved. She didn't know how to get past that, though she wanted desperately to.

"Hello, Nikolas." She said quietly. Oh, she couldn't take the pain she saw in his eyes any longer.

"I miss you." She said, thrilling at the look of joy and relief that spread across Nikolas's face. He opened his mouth to return her sentiments when the study doors opened again, this time admitting his sister Lulu and her estranged husband Dante. Nikolas glared at Dante before walking over to wrap his sister in a big hug. She'd lost some weight since finding out her bastard of a husband had been cheating on her.

"Lulu, you look breathtaking, as always." Nikolas said sweetly. Lulu smiled up at him with huge blue haunted eyes. He hated to see her like this. Broken and sad.

"You have to say that. You're my big brother." She joked weakly. She turned to Emily and this time the smile that broke across her face was genuine.

"Emily! When I heard you were back I was so relieved. I'm so happy you're home." She hurried over and hugged Emily.

Dante watched Lulu with longing eyes. His gaze clung to her, drinking in her smile, the first real smile she'd had in weeks. She was hurting because of him and he couldn't seem to stop hurting her. He'd ended things with Valerie immediately, even cutting off their friendship. But Lulu couldn't let go of the betrayal and he couldn't blame her. He was a bastard.

Nikolas glanced at Emily apologetically, and she gave him a slight smile. It was small, but it gave him hope. He walked over and spoke in a whisper.

"Perhaps you'd stay after the reading so we can talk?" He asked quietly, holding his breath. Emily glanced up at him and hesitated. After a brief pause she nodded infinitesimally.

He broke out in a smile that she couldn't help but return.

Before long, the remaining guests arrived. Sam and Jason stood off to the side with his Aunt Alexis, all of whom were giving him the cold shoulder. His mother arrived last with his brother, Lucky. They gathered around as a stately lawyer rolled in a computer screen. He inserted a disc, pressed a few buttons, and stood off to the side. He announced he would pause after each bequeathment.

The screen lit and there was Helena, in all her glory. Gasps filled the room as everyone looked at each other, wondering if she was really alive.

"Well, if you're watching this, it means I have joined my beloved Mikkos in heaven. My death, no doubt, brought many of you great joy, though I am quite sure none of you simpletons were the cause of my demise."

"Laura Spencer, though you hardly deserve the Spencer name. You have been a bane in my existence these many years. A forgettable, barely worth the thought bane, but a bane nonetheless, if only because I never got around to killing you. As my final gift to Luke, I will free him from you for once and for all. Laura, I leave you with nothing but the curse I lay upon you all those years ago and the hope that it will last until the final breath you take. It will come sooner than you know." She warned, a sickening smile spreading across her face.

The lawyer paused the video and reached into the box at his feet and pulled out a picture frame. The curse Helena had cast on Laura all those years ago was written in calligraphy on a scroll, and lay inside the frame. He handed it to Laura, who held it with disbelief and distaste. She rolled her eyes.

"This is what Helena called me here for? She really was pathetic in her old age, wasn't she?" She said dismissively, laughing at the ridiculously dramatic gesture, tossing the frame in her tote bag and sitting back down.

The lawyer reached over and played the disc again.

"Natasha, I will always regret not slitting your throat the way I did your mother. Your constant interference in my relationship with my grandson was intolerable, your mere existence an unacceptable mistake. And for that mistake, I will erase the first mistake you ever made. Your daughter." Alexis paled and her head snapped towards Sam, whose hand slipped down to cover her stomach.

"And lest you think I didn't value your place in my family, I also bequeath you the dagger I slit your mother's throat with, with the fondest hope that you use it on yourself when your daughter is dead."

The lawyer once again paused to reach down into the box at his feet. He handed Alexis an ornate wooden box. She took it reluctantly, opening it. Seeing the dagger inside, its blade still covered in dry blood, presumably her mother's. Alexis cried out and threw it on the ground.

"That sick, sadistic, twisted old hag!" She spat, swiping angrily at the tears that had spilled down her cheeks. Sam reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

The disc played again.

"Samantha, I was looking forward to taking care of you personally. Alas, that is not to be. But don't fret. In the event of my death, I arranged to have placed a contract placed on your head. There is a team of assassins who will take care of you. I'm nothing if not efficient." Helena smiled evilly. Sam paled and looked up at Jason, fear in her eyes. Jason was stone still, rage coursing through him. His arms tightened around Sam protectively.

"Mr. Morgan. You could have been my greatest weapon. But you rejected my kindness. And after I saved your life! The lack of gratitude is astounding! However, I do believe justice will be served when you realize you are powerless to save that guttersnipe you married. I will take everything that you love away from you. Just like I will with little Jake. And Lucky, dear. This involves you too." She sneered.

The lawyer paused the video again and handed Jason a sealed envelope. Jason snatched it, crumbling it in his hand without opening it. Jason was trembling with rage, ready to lash out. The lawyer also handed an envelope to Lucky. Lucky glanced at Jason in confusion before he shoved it in his back pocket. He wasn't about to look at whatever Helena had given him in a roomful of people. He'd wait til tonight.

The video resumed again.

"Now then, it's time to deal with the interloper in my family. Emily, you were never fit to wear the crown of the Cassadine Princess. You most certainly weren't fit to carry the child of my beloved son, Stavros. And yet thanks to the interference of my idiotic nephew Valentin, that is exactly what you did. I am no longer in a position to reclaim my great grandchild, so I will leave it to fate. After all, I'm dead. Who will I tell that my son stole Lulu Spencer's embryos and had them implanted with his own seed, which you later carried in your womb?"

Helena smirked at the camera as Emily paled and turned to look at Lulu who stared at the screen in shock before slowly turning to face Emily. Emily clutched Alana tighter to her, taking an unconscious step back as they stared at each other in horror.

Lulu swayed and Dante rushed forward to steady her. For once, she didn't pull away, desperately needing his support. She glanced up at Emily.

"Is-is-is what she said true? Is that my daughter?" Lulu stammered, her eyes glued to Alana's back.

Emily shook her head furiously, obviously distressed.

"No! Alana is my daughter. I carried her for nine months, and I've raised her for these past seven months. She's mine." Emily cried out, turning her body to block Alana from Lulu's sight.

Lulu stepped forward. Emily stood frozen, a mother's terror taking over at the thought of her daughter being taken from her.

"Please don't." She whispered brokenly as Lulu reached out. Just then Alana's eyes opened and she blinked sleepily at Lulu, her brilliant blue eyes staring straight into Lulu's. Lulu gasped and covered her mouth, stumbling back a few steps.

"Oh my god! She has Rocco's eyes!" Lulu cried out, looking at Dante. Dante stared at her in horror, the realization that Stavros could have violated Lulu in this way, stealing her embryo and creating a child without her consent. Realizing that beautiful little girl could be Rocco's sister, but he wasn't the father. He stared at Lulu helplessly.

Nikolas stepped forward, looking first to Emily, then to Lulu; torn over who to comfort. They were the two most important women in his life, and things had just gotten unbelievably complicated.

Emily was silently crying, still clutching Alana. She sent a silent plea to Nikolas with her eyes and he was powerless to deny her. He turned to Lulu.

"Lulu, stop. You know Helena and what she's capable of. Don't torture yourself like this over what is most likely a lie."

Lulu looked at him before her eyes traveled and landed on Alana again. With a cry, she ran out of the room, Dante running after her.

Jason walked over to Emily, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Em, is this why you didn't want to tell us who Alana's father was?" He asked quietly, worried that his sister was heading for heartache.

Emily looked up at him, devastated.

"Not now, not here. Please, Jason." She begged quietly. Not wanting to push her, he nodded. He walked back over to Sam, a look passing between them.

The lawyer cleared his voice and pressed play on the paused video. Helena now smiled with love at the camera.

"To my darling grandson, Nikolas. These final months you have finally embraced your heritage and become a true Cassadine. And as the eldest male heir, the fortune as well as Wyndemere and Cassadine Island, and all of our other holdings fall to you."

"Not quite." A strong baritone rang through the air. Everyone turned to see who had entered the room.

Standing in the doorway, an extremely tall, devastatingly handsome man with a deep tan, black wavy locks worn unfashionably long, and stormy gray eyes took in the room. Landing on Sam, he nodded his head in acknowledgment, his dimples deepening briefly.

"Valentin." Sam breathed, startled and slightly uncomfortable at the intensity with which he stared at her. Jason stiffened beside her. And just like that, he had the perfect target to direct his anger on. He shot forward, and before anyone knew what happened, he had Valentin by the lapels of his suit. He shoved him against the wall and pressed his forearm against Valentin's throat.

"You sonuvabitch! You tried to kill Sam!" Jason roared, seeing red.

Valentin looked down at him, a bored expression on his face. Jason was a bit disconcerted by how unaffected Valentin looked. He recognized the look in his eyes. He'd seen it in his own many times before. Valentin wasn't just dangerous. He was deadly. And he didn't care if he lived or died. That only made him more dangerous.

"Morgan, I have saved Samantha's life twice now. I am trying to keep her alive." He said reasonably.

Sam stepped forward.

"What do you mean, you saved my life twice? You saved my life once, if you can call kidnapping me saving me." She said sarcastically.

"Who do you think killed the man who stabbed you in Italy?" He asked quietly, watching the beautiful woman staring at him in surprise.

"That was you?" She asked, uncomfortable with the gratitude she suddenly felt towards him.

"You were the sniper." Jason stated, releasing Valentin and stepping back until he was beside Sam.

Valentin stood straight, smoothing his shirt and straightening his tie.

"Correct."

"Your obsession with my wife ends now. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put a bullet in your head right now." Jason demanded quietly, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Valentin.

Valentin smirked.

"Perhaps you could put aside your petty jealousy for the moment. You should be grateful for my interest in Samantha. It means I am invested in making sure my step-mother's plans for her don't come to fruition."

Jason stared at him struggling with the desire to end his life. His concern for Sam won out. He lowered his gun, but keeping it in his hands.

"Who the hell are you?" Nikolas asked angrily, striding forward.

"Hello, Nephew." Valentin barely spared a glance for him before walking over to where Emily stood, clutching Alana. He glanced down at her kindly, running a hand down Alana's back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop my step-mother from exposing your secret. I will do what I can to assure you keep her. I at least owe you that." Emily nodded shakily, looking up at him in gratitude and surprise. It was a rather sudden shift from their last meeting but she would take whatever help she could.

"Who are you?" Nikolas asked again, curiosity burning inside him after seeing the interaction between the stranger and Emily.

Valentin turned towards him, smoothing his hands through his hair. He smirked at Nikolas.

"My name is Valentin Cassadine. My father was Mikkos Cassadine and as the eldest Cassadine heir, I am here to claim my inheritance." He said simply. He'd buried any knowledge of his true parentage years ago, and no one but himself and now Samantha knew the truth. He prayed his moment of weakness in telling her wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.

Sam stared at him. She knew that he wasn't really a Cassadine. But she kept quiet. She wouldn't get involved in his fight with Nikolas. After all, Valentin had saved her life twice, as he'd pointed out. And Nikolas had kept her husband from her for the better part of a year. She owed him nothing.

Nikolas stared at Valentin in disbelief, shaking his head. He'd honestly never even thought about Valentin. His grandmother had mentioned him once, describing him as man even she feared. But she'd told him the threat from Valentin had passed.

"Grandmother told me you had no interest in being a Cassadine. You never have. You have no right to the Cassadine fortune. I'm the one who has managed it all these years. The inheritance is mine." He stated firmly.

Valentin merely looked bored.

"I'm not interested in what Helena told you. As far as your running of the business, well that's being generous. After all, your corporate takeover of ELQ was an attempt to restore some of the fortune lost under your care, was it not?"

Nikolas' face went red.

"Look, I don't give a damn who you say you are. You're not a Cassadine!" He shouted.

"Nikolas, he was there when Helena kidnapped me. He took me from her for a while until she able to get me back. She told me he was your uncle." Emily said quietly.

Nikolas stared at her. Alexis stared at Valentin. Sam had told her the truth about Valentin after he'd finally let her go. She decided to follow Sam's cue and keep silent. But if he was going to pretend to be family, he might as well be useful.

"You claim to be a Cassadine, to be my brother? You told Jason you were invested in Sam's safety. Then prove it. Help keep my daughter safe. Call off Helena's men." She pled anxiously.

Valentin stared down at her dispassionately before turning to face the rest of the room.

"As the eldest Cassadine heir, this home belongs to me. I will be reclaiming it. Those of you currently residing in it have 48 hours to vacate before I come to live here. Trust me when I say you do not want to know what will happen if you choose to stay." His eyes landed on Nikolas, full of warning.

Nikolas puffed up and stepped forward, only to be stopped by Emily's hand on his arm.

"Nikolas, don't. Please. He's dangerous." She whispered.

"Listen to the lovely Emily, nephew." Valentin advised, his voice menacing.

"You never answered me. Will you help my daughter?" Alexis asked again. Valentin looked down at her dismissively before looking at Nikolas.

"Forty eight hours." He repeated, striding out of the room. Sam bolted after him, stopping him in the foyer. Jason stared after her, frustrated.

"Valentin, wait!"

Valentin turned to look down at Sam, his face carefully guarded and closed.

"Samantha, what are you doing here? I'm sure your husband is absolutely foaming at the mouth right now knowing you came after me." He smiled down at her sardonically.

Sam placed a hand on his forearm.

"Stop. Stop being this way. You never answered my mother. Will you help stop Helena's men?" She asked, looking up at him pleadingly. She knew Jason would do whatever he could to save her, but Valentin had to know more about who Helena worked with. She had to make sure Danny and her unborn child were safe.

Valentin stared down at her, inwardly cursing at his inability to distance himself from this woman. He didn't understand the grip she had on him. It frustrated him to no end, as he didn't like to feel out of control. But he was powerless to resist the plea in her eyes and finally sighed, his mask slipping away. In its place was kindness, even warmth.

"Of course I will, little one. I already have my men looking into it." He assured her. Sam let out a sigh of relief and smiled up at him gratefully. It warmed him to his core.

"Thank you, Valentin. I don't know why you care what happens to me, but thank you." Sam said sincerely.

"Take care, little one. I'll be in touch if I learn anything." He trailed a hand down her cheek before turning and walking away, leaving Sam staring after him.

She turned when she felt another presence behind her, turning to see a watchful Jason.

"I'm sorry I went after him. But I'm scared, Jason. He's been going after Helena for almost his entire life. He has to know the people she works with most. He can help us." She waited, hoping Jason could understand why she would ask Valentin of all people for help.

Jason stared down at his wife and sighed. His blood had run cold when Helena had announced she had a contract on Sam's life. He'd been gone for years and didn't know if his name still carried the kind of weight it used to. He may not be able to find out who the assassins were soon enough to save Sam and their unborn child. He hated it, but if it meant keeping Sam safe, he would work with Valentin.

"I don't like how he looks at you." He said quietly.

"Neither do I. But for whatever reason, he cares about me. And that means he'll help us stop Helena's men from killing me. That's all that matters right now." She answered honestly. Jason nodded and pulled Sam into his arms and held her tight.

"It's going to be okay, Sam. Even if we have to work with Valentin to do it, we'll stop Helena." He promised. Sam pulled back and nodded.

"Let's go home." They went back to the living room so Sam could say goodbye to Alexis. Jason walked over to Emily.

"Do you need a ride home?"

Emily glanced at Nikolas and shook her head.

"No. I need to talk to Nikolas first." She replied, still looking at Nikolas, who looked lost.

Jason nodded reluctantly.

"Are you sure you're okay here?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course. Go. Take care of your wife and that baby she's cooking." She smiled softly. He hugged her tightly, before pressing a gentle kiss on his niece's head.

He and Sam walked out hand in hand, followed closely by Alexis. Lucky and Laura looked at Nikolas and Emily. They excused themselves and Nikolas and Emily were finally left alone.

They stared at each other. Nikolas finally walked over and held his arms out for the baby.

"You've been holding her for nearly two hours. Your arms must be tired." He reasoned when she hesitated. She nodded and handed over the baby. Nikolas stared down at Alana, a soft smile on her face.

He sat down on the couch and bounced Alana on his lap. Emily walked over and sank onto the couch beside him.

She took a deep breath.

"We need to talk."


	70. Chapter 68

**A/N: Thanks so much for the awesome feedback! You guys are incredible! It made me want to write the next chapter right away! There's a lot going on here. Heartbreak, laughter, reforged bonds, family fun, and history shared. I hope you all enjoy it. I definitely rewrote history a little to fit my needs but not out of any kind of bitter or hateful place. The choice I made truly seemed right to me. It's something I've always thought was true and I still do. I also reveal what I think about Jason's career choice, going forward. I kind of love it because I think it's the best of both worlds. I hope you all like the idea. :)**

 **Enjoy! And keep those baby names coming! I'm loving them. A little too much. I may need to give them septuplets so I can use all the names I like lol.**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Nikolas laid a sleeping Alana on the sofa between him and Emily. He looked up at her. Emily stared back.

"Emily, I know things between us have changed. And I know that's my fault. But you can still talk to me. Please, tell me about your time away."

Emily hesitated before taking a deep breath.

"The night I was taken was the night of our engagement ball. We were separated and before I knew it, someone grabbed me from behind. I woke up strapped to a bed, Helena standing over me. She said that she'd planned to kill me but realized that I could be of use to her if you ever got too out of line."

Nikolas swore.

"Before I knew what was happening, I was shoved in this pod and all this blue water gushed in. It was so cold. And then it's all blank until about four years ago. I was woken up and I looked over and there was Jason. He was in a stretcher next to me. I started struggling and screaming. He woke up just as they were wheeling me out of the room. I remember screaming his name and reaching out to him. He starting fighting to get to me but they sedated him."

Emily paused to wipe the tears she hadn't realized had fallen. Nikolas reached out to caress her cheek but paused, his hand hanging in the air. He wasn't sure if she would accept his touch and he didn't think he could bear her rejection again. He let his hand drop back down.

"They brought me to another room and Helena was there. She said she'd finally found another use for me. She wanted me to be there when Jason woke up so they could keep him in line. They kept us separate for a while because they were conditioning him to follow Helena's orders. Every day Helena would have someone come in and-and—." She stopped, unable to continue.

Nikolas watched her struggle and couldn't restrain himself any longer. He got up and went around to Emily's side, wrapping his arm around her. To his surprise, she turned into his embrace and began to sob quietly.

"Shh. Shh. You're safe now. Helena can never hurt you again." He whispered. After a few minutes, Emily's cries slowed and she pulled back.

"Em, you don't have to tell me anymore." Nikolas hurried to stop her before she tortured herself any further. Emily shook her head.

"No, I need to get it out. I've never told anyone what happened to me. Helena…she would have someone beat me viciously and photograph me. She said the photos were to keep Jason from fighting his conditioning. But eventually, one of the guards decided he wanted have a little fun with me. He said he was going to...touch me. After what Connor did to me, I knew I couldn't survive that again. I started praying someone would kill me by mistake before he came back. The guards rotated so he didn't have a chance to do anything to me. The night he came back, Valentin appeared. He had a team of men with him and they killed him before he could…hurt me. Valentin carried me out of the facility and whisked me away to his compound."

Emily laughed in disgust and shook her head.

"I thought I'd been rescued. He told me he was keeping me hidden because Helena would kill me if she found me. He let me resume my education, under his guard of course, but he told me it was so I could resume my life when he let me go. I thought he was my hero but it was all a lie. I was just being used again. He'd murdered Stavros and stolen the frozen embryos that Stavros had taken from Lulu and implanted with his own sperm. Helena had planned to have a woman hired to carry the baby to term, and then planned to take the baby and raise it as a Cassadine. A Cassadine who would grow to carry on the vendetta against the Spencers. And when the last Spencer was dying, Helena would finally reveal that it was a Spencer who'd ended the family line. She was crazy. And Valentin wanted to anything he could to ruin her plans so he…came up with a bargain." Emily paused and looked at Nikolas, unsure if she should tell him the rest.

"Tell me. Don't hold anything back, please." Nikolas pleaded, bracing himself for her next words.

"Valentin promised that he wouldn't kill you if I agreed to carry Stavros and Lulu's baby. And I agreed."

"Emily." Nikolas breathed, horrified at her sacrifice for him.

"But about 5 months into my pregnancy, Valentin had to leave on business. That's when Helena struck. She had her men swarm the compound and kidnap me. She was furious that I was carrying Stavros' baby but she had a new plan. She was going to use me to force you to help her by dangling me like a carrot. And when you were done, she would kill me and take Alana to raise her. But you, Jason, and Sam found us first."

"Em, I'm so sorry. I'm so damn sorry." Nikolas said, tears slipping down his eyes. Emily cupped his face.

"It's not your fault, Nikolas. It's over now because you saved me like you always do." She whispered. Nikolas gazed into her eyes and lowered his head to hers. He paused before their lips met, waiting for permission. She smiled softly and lifted her head the rest of the way, pressing her lips to his. It was a sweet, tender kiss that ended when Alana began to wake beside them.

"I better go. She'll need to eat." Emily stood, gathering Alana in her arms.

"Stay. We can get the things you need." Nikolas said spontaneously. Emily shook her head regretfully.

"Nikolas, Valentin is dangerous. I've only ever seen one man as deadly as him, and that's my brother. Don't fight him for this inheritance. He'll kill you without another thought. I just got back. I don't want to lose you."

Though his heart lifted at the knowledge that she still cared about him, he didn't know if he could listen to her. He'd fought so hard for so long for the right to rule and to simply hand it over to an usurper was against everything he stood for.

"Emily, this is my home with Spencer. My family. Valentin has no rights to it."

"Nikolas, I can't make you do anything. But despite everything you've done and how angry I still am with the choices you made, I love you. I want to see if I could have a life with you. But I won't be with someone who would willingly put himself in danger, knowing it could spill over to me and my child. And onto your son, too. Not only that, but Valentin promised to help me keep Alana. I can't jeopardize that." Emily warned him, praying he chose her and not this war with Valentin.

"Lulu is Alana's birth mother. Don't you think she has the right to her child?" Nikolas asked gently.

Emily's eyes filled with tears.

"Yes. In my mind, I know she does. But in my heart, I can't just let her go without a fight. I love Alana and as far as I'm concerned, I'm her mother."

"Emily, I just need you to understand. Lulu and Dante tried to have children for a long time. They finally decided to have a surrogate carry their child because Lulu couldn't. But a woman I was involved with, Britt, stole their embryo and implanted it in herself. She carried the child to term, raised him for the first few months of his life. She loved him like he was her own. But when Lulu and Dante found out the truth, they took him away. He's their son. And now it's happening all over again. And I know that Lulu's going to want her daughter back."

Emily nodded, a few tears spilling down her cheek.

"I know." She looked at him in silence before turning and walking out of the room. Nikolas walked over to the fireplace and stared into the fire. He couldn't abandon his inheritance. But he couldn't put Spencer in danger either. And if there was a chance he could get Emily back, it would be worth losing everything else. He spun around, determined to do what needed to be done.

…

Jason and Sam waited in the hall outside the penthouse while the men Sonny had sent over at Jason's request swept the apartment. Giving them the all clear, the guards filed out and positioned themselves out in the hall. Sam walked inside and turned to face Jason

"What's going on, Jason?" She asked as soon as the door was closed. Jason looked up at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I know the guards are here for my sake, and I appreciate that. But you told me you weren't interested in going back to your old job as Sonny's enforcer but here you are, using his men. Did you change your mind?"

She stood there nervously waiting for an answer. She had always accepted everything about him, including his line of work. But now with Danny, and this little one on the way, she didn't know if she could still do it. She didn't want to change him, but she didn't want to be kept in the dark either. If he was going back to the mob, she needed to know now.

Jason sighed heavily. He walked over to Sam and grabbed her hand, pulling her along to the couch, where they sat facing each other.

"Sam, I'm not going back to the mob. I can't put Danny or this little one in that kind of danger." He explained, covering her stomach with his hand before continuing. "I don't know if I'll ever truly be free of the mob, but I'd like to try for our family's sake. I still feel the same way I did as Jake Doe. I don't want to take lives, especially on someone else's orders, even Sonny's. But Spinelli didn't have time to finish clearing the security firm I hired. Sonny's just helping out until the firm's been cleared."

Sam nodded before throwing her arms around Jason tearfully.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me. I know that even if you did go back to your old job you'd find a way to keep us safe, but I can't help but pray that you never go back to that life."

Jason held Sam closely, deciding now would be a good time to share his thoughts from the past few days.

"Actually, I was thinking about what I would do now that I'm out of the business. And when Spinelli researched security firms, he had to go all the way to New York for a reputable firm. With my skills and experience over the years, I think I could do it. I want to open my own security firm…with you."

Sam pulled back and stared at him in surprise.

"With me?"

Jason smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, every good security firm needs someone skilled in research and investigating possible threats. Who better than the best PI in the Tristate area? Spinelli agreed to run the IT team remotely. And it's a legit business, with minimal risk. What do you think?"

"But...you just said you didn't want to kill people on other people's orders. You'd be following someone else's orders and you might need to kill to protect them." Sam explained, hopeful about the idea but scared to believe it.

Jason shook his head.

"I'd be my own boss, I'd only take jobs I'm okay with, and make it clear I'd run my teams the way I saw fit. And I wouldn't have to hurt anyone or take a life unless someone else's life was in danger. And I'm good with that. I was good at being an enforcer. I could still do that in a way, but stay inside the law. I really think this is a good choice for us going forward. But only if you do too. What do you say?"

Jason waited while Sam stared at him. He knew what she was going to say before she did because he saw the sparkle come into her eyes just moments before she hurled herself at him, knocking him on his back. She leaned over him with a beautiful smile.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god, this will be amazing!" Sam replied enthusiastically, covering his face with kisses. He laughed and captured her mouth for a deeper, more lingering kiss.

"What time is Monica bringing Danny home?" Jason whispered between kisses.

"In about an hour." Sam whispered breathlessly, barely able to think straight as Jason moved his mouth down her neck.

Jason glanced up with a wicked grin.

"Then we better not waste anymore time, wife." He said before moving his mouth lower, his hands already busy shedding Sam of her clothes.

"Then stop talking, husband." Sam said before tossing her head back and giving in to the sensations running through her.

….

Sam was splayed on top of Jason in exhaustion, where he lay on the floor, when the doorbell rang. Sam bolted up, her knee accidentally pressing against Jason's groin.

"Umph!" Jason groaned, curling up and his hands dropping protectively over his junk as Sam scrambled to her feet with a giggle.

"Sorry! Coming!" She called out, running around and grabbing her clothes. They were literally scattered everywhere.

"How the hell did this get here?" She wondered as she plucked her bra from the stairwell. She slipped it on, yanking on her pants and blouse quickly. Jason climbed to his feet slowly, wincing slightly. He pulled on his clothes tenderly. Spotting something red and lacy peeking out from under the coffee table, he swooped down and scooped it up.

"Missing something?" An amused Jason said, twirling Sam's thong around his finger.

Sam gasped and raced over, trying to grab them. He held them out of reach, laughing. She laughed and threw an exasperated look at him.

"Jason, come on! Your mom is waiting for us." She said, jumping up to grab her panties. Jason grinned and swung his hand away from her. He shoved them in his pocket, and grinning at her shocked look, dropped a quick kiss on her nose and strolled casually to the door.

He swung it open and grinned at his mother. Monica took one look at him and Sam and rolled her eyes.

"You weren't kidding when you said 'like it's your job', were you, Sam?" Monica said dryly, handing Danny to Jason. Jason looked at her in confusion while Sam went beet red, nibbling her thumbnail in embarrassment. She looked at Monica and grinned with a shrug.

Monica smiled and started to turn towards Jason when something caught her attention. She glanced up at the light fixture and burst out laughing.

"I think I'll head home, now. Have fun. Though, I obviously don't need to tell you two that." She said with a pointed look at the ceiling.

Sam followed her gaze and burst out laughing at what she saw. Jason looked between them in confusion. Monica waited patiently for him to realize what she'd seen. He shrugged, looking at Sam, who was now crying with her laughter.

"Ok, what am I missing?"

This made Sam laugh harder, and Monica joined her. Sam pointed up wordlessly, still unable to speak through her laughter.

" _What_ am I missing?" Jason asked again, glancing up only to freeze in mortification.

"Your underwear, Daddy!" Danny shouted, giggling wildly while pointing to where Jason's boxer briefs hung from the light fixture.

"Goodnight, my loves." Monica said, wiping a tear from her eye as she closed the door behind her.

Jason let Danny down so he could run to Sam and throw himself in her arms. Sam was still laughing as she hugged Danny. Jason couldn't help it. He started laughing too. He made Danny's day when he hefted him onto his shoulders so he could pluck Jason's underwear from the light fixture.

Danny grabbed them and started giggling.

"Silly daddy! Why your underwear on the light?" He asked between giggles. Jason grinned at Sam over Danny's head before looking at his little boy.

"Daddy is so silly. He was having a clothes war with mommy. Watch." He said before grabbing his underwear from Danny and throwing them at Sam. She stood in shock as they landed on her head and fell over one eye. Danny screamed with laughter.

"Me too! Me too!" He wriggled out of Jason's arms and ran over to the basket of clothes in the corner Sam had folded earlier. He grabbed a t-shirt and hurled it at Jason, laughing hysterically. Sam grinned diabolically and whipped the underwear off her head and straight at Jason, where they smacked into his face. Laughing at his shocked expression, she ran to the basket next to Danny.

"Come on, Danny! Let's get Daddy!" She exclaimed, handing him more clothes. They started hurling the clothes at Jason, who roared comically and ran around picking up clothes and throwing them back. Before long, the living room was littered in their once clean laundry and the three of them lay on their backs in the middle of the floor, panting with laughter.

"Best mommy and daddy eber!" Danny called out, giggling. Sam turned to face him, tears in her eyes at his words. Jason did the same, and Sam was stunned to see his eyes shining too.

They both smothered Danny in hugs and kisses before Jason finally stood up and pulled Sam to her feet. Danny ran off to play with his toys while Jason picked up the clothes around the house and piled them in the basket. He took them to the laundry room, where Sam started sorting them into the machine to be washed again. Jason moved into the kitchen and started preparing dinner for his family.

Sam came in and sat on the counter to watch him.

"You know, all I ever wanted was for us to raise Danny together. For Danny to have a normal childhood with two parents. And now we have that and it's more than I ever dreamed." Sam said softly. Jason turned to face her, his expression tender.

"I know what you mean. Ever since Carly brought Michael into my life, I was in love with him. When I gave him up so Sonny could be his father, it was the worst pain I've ever felt, even though my love for him never changed. Now, here with Danny and you, I have everything I've ever wanted. A family and home to call my own. These have been the best days of my life. I just wish Jake could spend more time here, but I know right now he's more comfortable with Lucky."

At the mention of Lucky, Sam straightened.

"Actually, that reminds me. What was in that letter Helena gave you? She had one for Lucky too, but you guys didn't open it."

Jason shook his head.

"I totally forgot about it." He pulled it from his back pocket and held it out to Sam.

"Here, you open this while I strain the pasta. Oh, and here. Drink this." Jason poured Sam a glass of milk and handed it to her. Sam smiled and took it, drinking deeply right away. She'd always liked milk, but right now it was her favorite thing to drink. She was practically mooing she was so full of milk all the time.

She tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter. She started to read as she lifted the milk back to her lips. As her eyes scanned the document she froze. She read the words again and the glass slipped unnoticed from her hand, crashing to the ground.

"Sam!" Jason called out in alarm as he spun towards her. Danny ran into see what happened and Jason ran over and scooped him up.

"No, buddy, stay in the living room. There's glass on the floor, and I don't want you to get cut." After settling Danny in front of the tv, Jason came back to where Sam was staring at the paper in shock. Jason reached out and took the letter from her, and read it.

His blood went cold, his heart dropping and shattering on the ground like the glass Sam had dropped.

 _Conclusion:_

 _The alleged father A, LUCKY SPENCER, cannot be excluded as the biological father of JACOB MARTIN SPENCER. Based on the genetic testing results, the probability of paternity is 99.99% when compared to an unrelated Caucasian specimen._

 _Conclusion:_

 _The alleged father B, JASON MORGAN, is excluded as the biological father of JACOB MARTIN SPENCER. This conclusion is based on the non-matching alleles observed at the loci listed above with a PI equal to 0. The alleged father lacks the genetic markers that must be contributed to the child by the biological father. The probability of paternity is 0%._

"Jason?" Sam asked worriedly, her heart breaking for Jason.

He looked up at her with haunted eyes, tears pooling.

"Jake isn't mine. He's Lucky's."


	71. Chapter 69

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taking so long to post the next chapter. Real life gets in the way sometimes. :) So let me get this out of the way first:**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NC-17. IT CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT AND VULGAR LANGUAGE.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF THOSE THINGS MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT HAVE IMPACT ON THE STORY, SO IT DOES NOT NEED TO BE READ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND ANYTHING GOING FORWARD.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **OK, now that that's done! This chapter is kind of fluff chapter to hold you guys off while I write the next chapter. This chapter expands on the hint of a love scene from the last chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Then take a cold shower or maybe spend some quality time with your boos! LOL**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jen**

* * *

Chapter 69: After Dark Version

"What time is Monica bringing Danny home?" Jason whispered between kisses.

"In about an hour." Sam whispered breathlessly, barely able to think straight as Jason moved his mouth down her neck, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses along her sensitive skin.

Jason glanced up with a wicked grin.

"Then we better not waste anymore time, wife." He said before moving his mouth lower, closing his mouth over her turgid nipple through her shirt. His hands were already busy shedding Sam of her clothes.

"Stop talking, husband." Sam said before tossing her head back and giving in to the sensations running through her. She arched against Jason's mouth as he flung her shirt away from him and yanked her bra down, her heavy breasts falling out. He pulled her nipple into his mouth, suckling deeply. Jason looked up at Sam. Her lips were parted as she twisted her hands into his hair, whispering _more_ , and _please._

Jason gripped her behind her knees to pull her to the edge of the sofa. He trailed his fingertips down her ribs and over her still flat stomach. He lifted his head and stared down at her naked body. She was perfect, creamy skin with a smattering of freckles, incredible breasts with taut, rosy brown nipples. Bending over, he licked a line down her collarbone to her breasts. He worked over her other breast, his teeth grazing across her nipple, sucking and blowing across the hardened peak.

"Touch me." Jason demanded in a low growl, pressing Sam's hand over his bulging member. She squeezed through his jeans, rubbing and groping him firmly. He groaned and shoved against her, seeking the blessed relief of her touch. Her hands shook as she unbuttoned his jeans, using her feet to help shove them down. She pushed his boxer briefs down and gripped his turgid staff between her tiny, soft hands. Jason ripped his briefs away from his ankles and tossed them up and over his head, eager to feel her body against his.

A soft moan left Sam's lips as Jason smoothed his hand up her thighs to slip between her legs.

"You're soaking wet, baby. Tell me what you want." Jason groaned, slipping his fingers between her folds to find her swollen clit. She whimpered and arched up against his hand as he rubbed circles over her clit.

"I want you inside me. Now, Jason. Come inside me now!" She cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer. Eager to please, Jason positioned himself between her legs and watched himself slide inside her. He grunted as her tight, silky walls closed around him, gripping him like a glove.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Sam." He growled, flexing his hips as he pushed deeper into her. Heat spread from his cock up his spine at the feel of Sam's inner walls clenching around him, milking him. Sam's eyes slipped closed as she moaned loudly, tossing her head and lifting her hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

Jason gripped her hip to steady himself, thrusting into her harder, pulling her further down the edge of the couch. He changed rhythm, keeping his thrusts shallow as he reached up and pinched her nipple, rolling it between his fingers. She cried out and gripped his biceps, her nails digging into him as she strained to get closer.

Her pulse racing, her breath caught as Jason's cock slid along that nerve inside her that sent bolts of ecstasy shooting through her.

"Harder. Faster. More. Jason, please, more." Sam cried out, desperate for a release that seemed just out of reach. Jason smiled and leaning down, captured her mouth in a ravenous kiss, plundering her mouth, tangling his tongue with hers until she could hardly breathe. He circled his hips, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. He rocked into her, his pelvis grinding into her as she rolled her hips up against him.

Suddenly, Jason pulled out of her and Sam protested with a cry. In a blindingly fast movement, Jason flipped her over, yanked up her hips so that her ass was pointing up and she was bent over the couch. Sam looked over shoulders and licked her lips before biting down on her bottom lip, and Jason almost came right then and there. He gripped her hip, taking one hand and guiding himself to her entrance, rubbing his tip against her before pressing down and pushing inside.

Sam moaned and let her head drop forward, pushing back against his hard length. At this angle, he was hitting all new pleasure spots and she was wracked with waves of pure pleasure. Jason reached forward and wrapping his hands in her hair, pulled her head back up. Sam's breath caught, her eyes wide with surprise and hunger. Jason drew back slightly, shifting forward.

"Right there, Sam. Don't look away from me. I want to see your face while I fuck you." He said in a low voice, tightening his hold.

Jason surged forward, slamming his cock deep inside her, his heavy sack smacking against her sensitive clit. Sam moaned and arched back against him, bouncing her bottom against the pocket of his groin. He moved faster, watching Sam with an intensity that had her eyelashes sweeping closed against her cheeks. Her eyes flew open when she felt the stinging slap of Jason's hand against her ass. The slight sting intensified her pleasure and she cried out, meeting his heated gaze.

"I said don't look away." Nodding and panting, Sam held his gaze as he drove into her over and over again. He pushed in and out of her tight body, circling his hips, speeding up his movements. He knew Sam was close. Her breath was coming faster, and her inner walls were pulsing around him, milking him.

"Sam, come. Come all over me, baby. I can't hold off much longer." Jason panted, reaching around and rubbing Sam's clit, making her scream in pleasure.

Jason used his other hand to grip Sam's shoulder, using it for leverage as he bent his knees to change the angle. He pulled her back roughly, plunging inside her.

"Jason." She moaned, her cheek turned into the cushion, her eyes still on his. She looked so wrecked, so overwhelmed and lost to everything but the pleasure Jason was giving her that it pushed him to the edge.

"Sam, I'm gonna come. Come now!" He groaned, and pleasure buzzed up and down his spine. Pressure began to build in his stomach and he bent over, folding himself over her and driving into her with fast, hard pumps. Sam reached back with one hand and grabbed his hip, pulling him into her, moaning wildly now.

"That's it, baby. Come for me." Jason said through panting breaths, closer and closer, feeling Sam start to tighten around him, his own cries muffled against her shoulder.

Finally, Sam screamed out in pleasure, throwing her head back against his shoulder as she came, her body squeezing him tight. Everything was hot and electric, his heart pounding inside his chest as he kept moving, trying to elongate her orgasm.

Sam shuddered endlessly, wave after wave of mindless pleasure coursing through her, leaving her weak and spent. Still Jason moved inside of her and she felt that pressure building all over again. She closed her eyes and Jason's hand tightened in her hair.

"Don't close your eyes. Don't fucking close your eyes, baby. Watch me come for you." Jason panted, slamming into her now. With a roar, Jason came, his body shaking as he kept moving inside her, his movements jerky now. His seed shot inside her in pulsing spurts, warm and thick. Jason fell forward, gasping for air, his hands clutching Sam's waist, his fingers digging in as he was wracked with shudders.

He felt Sam arch back against him and knew she was on the brink of another orgasm. Slipping out of her, he dropped down, lifted her hips back and pressed his mouth against her sopping wet heat. His mouth covered her mound, his tongue worked her clit furiously. Flicking, circling, lapping, suckling, he used his mouth to drive her crazy. With a scream, Sam exploded, trembling and wracked with spasms of pleasure. Jason kept his mouth on her, lazily licking and lapping at her. Her orgasm seemed to go on forever with Jason drawing one, two, three more out of her before he lifted his head with a final lazy lick over her clit.

Exhausted and utterly satisfied, Jason dropped back on the floor, pulling Sam with him. Sam landed on him in a totally replete sprawl, and they lay there, their bodies shimmering with sweat as they gulped in deep breaths.

Jason cupped Sam's face and leaned up to give her a lingering kiss.

"I was rough. Did I hurt you?" He asked softly, pressing lazy kisses to her lips. Sam smiled, utterly satisfied. She shook her head.

"You were perfect." She whispered, laying her head down on his chest. She was tracing lazy circles on his muscular chest, trailing soft kisses over his heart.

"I love you, Jason." She whispered contentedly.

Jason smiled, playing with her silky hair. He looked down at the woman he'd loved for longer that he could remember.

"I love you more."


	72. Chapter 70

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for being so patient while I wrote this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the smutty fluff I posted while you waited. :) This chapter is largely written from Jason's POV since it is a big thing he is adjusting to.**

 **I know a few of you have had a hard time with my decision to make Jake Lucky's kid. Some of you have actually been pretty passionate about thinking it's a mistake. LOL But I appreciate that most of you are willing to stay on this ride with me. But I don't plan to change my mind, it's pretty set on working out this way. So I hope you guys that don't like this twist can hang in there.**

 **Most of you have been pretty positive about the twist in the story, and I'm glad you liked it. :)**

 **That being said, for those of you frustrated that I've included other characters in this Jasam fanfic, I totally understand. The focus is and always will be Jasam, but I can't see myself writing a story for just two characters without it becoming extremely boring to write. I have tied in several characters, but they are all part of Jasam's world. I try hard not to put too much focus on other characters, which is why everytime I have a chapter where the story is focused on other characters, I throw some Jasam time either at the beginning or the end. Trust me, I know where my bread is buttered. And believe me, I won't write for others more than I do for our fave couple. :)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's a bit of a time jump halfway through, because honestly, I want to move the story along. I think I did an okay job of addressing some of the issues while moving it along, but if there's a beat you feel I missed, please let me know and I will find a way to address it.**

 **Thanks again for all the awesome reviews, even the frustrated ones. It helps motivate me to do better! :)**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Jason moved quietly around the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on their dinner. His movements were automatic, almost zombie like. Sam watched him, her heart breaking for him.

"Jason, you don't know that it's true. Helena was an evil bitch and she could be screwing with you."

Jason nodded and kept moving, bringing down the plates and serving them. He started to move past her but Sam jumped off the counter and shoved him back.

"Jason, stop. Come on, talk to me." She pleaded gently, grabbing his hands. Jason sighed heavily and dropped his forehead against hers.

"I knew. Somewhere, deep inside, I knew he wasn't mine. I was lying to myself because I wanted him to be mine so badly. And he looks like me, he acts like me. I convinced myself that it was true."

Sam pulled back in surprise.

"You knew? Since when?" She asked, shocked by his admission.

"When I found out I was Jason Morgan and Jake was my son. I wondered why I didn't feel a connection to him the way I did with Danny. Don't get me wrong, I love Jake. I love him so damn much. But there was always something holding me back in a way I didn't with Danny. I thought it was because seeing him meant seeing Liz, and I was still so mad. But now, reading that report, seeing it in black and white…it hurts but it feels true. And it's like someone ripped my heart out of my chest. I don't want to lose him." Jason's voice broke.

Sam wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. Listen, this could still be a lie, and this disconnect you were feeling _could_ be because of the negative feelings towards Liz. You can't trust Helena. You need to talk to Lucky, and definitely get another test." Sam advised him, her head laying against his chest. She felt his body shudder before he pulled back. He cupped her face and lifted it to his before pressing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." He whispered against her lips before pulling out of her arms. "Let's eat." He said with a soft smile. He carried the plates into the living room, where they sat at the dinner table with Danny. Danny babbled happily, and Jason and Sam put on happy smiles so that he wouldn't know something was wrong.

After dinner, Sam cleaned up. Jason asked if he could handle bath time with Danny. She knew he needed that contact with their son, so she just nodded and started clearing the table. She smiled when she heard Danny and Jason's booming laughs travel down the stairs. She knew that Danny was better than any medicine. He would be a balm to Jason's soul right now.

When she finished in the kitchen, she gave into the craving she'd had all day for a huge bowl of double chocolate chip ice-cream and sour cream and onion potato chips. She rolled her eyes at how stereotypical her cravings were even as she shoved a spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth followed by a handful of chips.

She glanced up to see Jason staring down at her with an expression of amused disgust. She swallowed and grinned up at him. She shrugged her slight shoulders and offered him the ice cream. He held his hands up and shook his hands with a laugh.

"That's nasty." He said with a slight grimace. Sam feigned insult and frowned.

"Hey, you leave my ice cream and chips snack alone. It's delicious." She said with another bite.

"Not together." He replied with a shudder, making her laugh.

"Danny?" She asked curiously.

Jason grinned.

"Out like a light. He fell asleep on the floor of the closet with his pajamas half on. I finished dressing him and tucked him into bed."

Sam ate some chips and nodded. She offered the chips and Jason shook his head with another laugh.

"Eat, eat. I'm gonna head over to Lucky's." He said quietly. Sam looked up at him, setting her food aside. She lifted up to her knees and held her hand out. Jason placed his hand in hers and she squeezed it softly.

"Go do what you need to do. But come home to me. It's going to be okay, Jason."

Jason pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead and left. Sam sat back on the couch, worried about Jason. He had been in so much pain the first time he lost Jake. She didn't know how he would handle it if he lost him again.

….

Jason knocked on the door sharply, before shoving his hands in his pocket. He waited until he heard the locks click.

"Who is it, Dad?" His heart clenched as he heard Jake's voice through the door. He already thought of Lucky as his father. If this turned out to be true, at least the transition would be easy for Jake and that's what mattered.

"I don't know, kiddo." Lucky was saying when the door swung open. Lucky froze at the sight of Jason. One look at his face and he knew Jason knew about Helena's claim.

"Come on in, man." Lucky said, stepping back.

Jake ran out and saw Jason. He broke out in a grin and ran over to hug Jason.

"Hey, Dad." He said happily. "Am I coming to your house tonight?"

Jason smile was strained as he shook his head.

"Not tonight, buddy. I came to talk to your dad."

Jake nodded and looked up at Lucky. Lucky smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Jake, it's time to get ready for bed. Go tell your brothers I'll be up in a little while, and to get ready."

"'Kay, dad!" Jake answered, running up the stairs.

"You here about Helena's letter?" Lucky got right to it. When he'd read Helena's letter he'd been shocked, but elated. Jake had always been his son as far as he was concerned, and the confirmation just made it official. Of course, he didn't trust the old bat as far as he could throw her, but he couldn't help but believe it. But as happy as it made him, he knew it had to be hard for Jason to learn.

Jason nodded.

"Do you believe it?" He asked quietly. Lucky hesitated before nodding.

"I've always felt like Jake was mine. I know everyone's always thought he looked like you and he does. But he also looks so much like Lulu, with that white blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I just brushed it off as wishful thinking, but it was always in the back of my mind. This…connection I felt for him."

Lucky trailed off when Jason cleared his throat, clearly emotional.

"Ah, man, hey. I'm sorry. I'm being an insensitive ass right now. Look, I don't know if it's true. But if we're being honest, I hope it is. I love that kid same as Aiden, same as Cam. I've been their dad their whole lives. It's the most important thing in my life."

Jason nodded.

"Don't apologize. I understand. Everyone always said Jake looked so much like me, but you're right. There's a resemblance to Lulu too. Your mom and dad are both fair-haired. It makes sense your son would have blonde hair too. And both you and Elizabeth both have blue eyes. I just- I guess I saw what I wanted to see. And with the test results, it made sense that those were features we shared. It's just—he's my first born. At least, I thought so. It's hard to think that I'm not his dad after all."

Lucky nodded sympathetically.

"Hey, we're both getting ahead of ourselves. We need to get another test taken right away. We sure as hell can't trust the results that Helena gave us."

Jason agreed. There was one thing he wanted to know, though.

"If this is true, who switched the results? Were they even switched? I mean, I never saw the test Liz had done. Did you?"

Lucky shook his head, but brought a folded letter from his back pocket.

"No, I never did. But it wasn't Liz. Helena did it to screw with me. Her life mission has been to destroy the Spencers. She wanted to keep my kid from me. Her plan was always to kidnap him, raise him to hate the Spencers, and then send him out to kill his own father. But she got sick and it delayed her plans until the night of the accident. It was always to get to me. You're just an innocent bystander in the Spencer/Cassadine war. If I hadn't found proof Jake was alive, she'd still be putting her plan into action. If this is true- I'm sorry man. I'm sorry you got dragged into it."

Jason nodded in acceptance, reading over the letter briefly before handing it back to Lucky.

"It's not your fault. You didn't start this war between them. You got dragged into as a kid too, if I remember correctly. Don't blame yourself."

Jason turned to leave but stopped. He turned back to Lucky.

"It makes sense. You being Jake's father. When we thought he died, you told me you felt his presence. That you felt like his spirit was calling to you. It's why you left for Ireland. And you never gave up. All these years later, you followed your instincts to find my…your son. I don't want to lose him, but if he's yours, at least I know your love for him equals my own."

Jason didn't wait for an answer. He walked outside and hopped on his bike. He took off, turning away from the road heading home and towards the highway. He needed to ride, to clear his mind.

Jason rode his bike for a few hours, mindlessly, the wind whipping at his hair, the cool night air slapping against him, the rush of adrenaline from the high speeds coursing through his veins. He eventually found himself at the bridge he used to go to with Robin. He stood at the rails, looking up into the sky.

His chest was tight, his heart pounding. And finally, Jason released the pain that had been building from the moment he read that letter. With a roar of anguish, Jason bent his head and gave in to the pain, his shoulders shaking as he cried silently. He cried for the loss of the son he'd loved for so many years and the future he would no longer be a part of.

It was after midnight when Jason finally walked through the penthouse door. He pulled off his leather jacket and threw it over the desk by the door. He took a few steps and stopped when he saw Sam asleep on the couch. She must have waited up for him, he realized guiltily. He should have called her. He walked over and knelt beside her.

Jason lifted Sam into his arms and started the climb to their bedroom.

"Are you okay?" She asked sleepily. Jason didn't answer her as he walked over and laid her down in the bed. Wordlessly, he went about removing her shoes and clothing. He grabbed a clean t-shirt of his and gestured for her to lift her arms. She swayed a bit, lifting her arms so he could pull the shirt over her head. She blinked up at him patiently, waiting while he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He shoved his jeans down, and in nothing but his boxer briefs, he climbed into bed beside her.

Sam curled up against him, resting her chin on his chest and waited for him to answer her. Jason met her eyes and reached out to play with a strand of her hair on her shoulder.

"I will be. I had to sit with it a little, deal with how I was feeling. I talked to Lucky, and I'm more convinced than ever that Helena was telling the truth. I won't lie and say I'm not hurting or this won't be hard. But Lucky has always been a father to Jake. This just makes it real. I'll learn to be happy with that, knowing he's healthy and happy with his real dad."

Sam hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Jason. You know I'm here for you, baby. It will be okay."

Jason smiled and reached down to rub her stomach.

"I know it will. Jake may not be my son, but I still have our little boy and our little blueberry. I won't lose sight of what I have because of what I lost. I promise." Jason vowed, gazing into her eyes.

Sam laughed and tilted her head.

"Our little blueberry?" She asked.

Jason grinned sheepishly.

"Dr. Lee said the baby's about the size of a blueberry right now, so…it seemed right."

Sam nodded sleepily.

"Our little blueberry." She smiled, her eyes drifting closed.

"Go to sleep, Sam. I love you, baby." Jason whispered. Sam was just about to drop off when she replied.

"I love you more."

…

It had been a month since Jason's life had changed so drastically. A second test had confirmed that Jason was not Jake's father; Lucky was. Lucky had shared the test results with Liz and she hadn't taken it well. She'd suffered a setback that left Lucky devastated. He blamed himself, claiming he shouldn't have told her until she was healthy.

Jason had insisted that Jake needed to know right away. They had gotten together with Jake soon after and explained. Jake had seemed elated that Lucky was his real dad, but at the same time sad that Jason wasn't. He was also sad that Danny wasn't his little brother. But Lucky promised that Jason would be like an uncle to him, and Danny like a cousin.

In fact, Jake had come over for a sleepover with Danny the previous week. He'd already started calling Jason "Uncle Jason". It was hard for Jason to hear at first, but he was learning to make peace with it. His mother, Emily, Carly and Sonny had all been in disbelief when the news got out. But they followed his cue on how to handle it, though they all privately mourned the loss of Jake in their lives.

Everyone seemed to focus even more attention on Danny as a result, almost as if to bury their grief with the joy that Danny brought them. Jason understood, as he'd been spending more time with his son than ever before.

He'd been surprised when Sam had shown up one day with a new test confirming Danny was really his. He'd already known it, but she hadn't wanted him to wonder if Danny would be taken from him one day too. He hadn't realized that he had been worried until he saw the results. He was embarrassed to admit he had become emotional, holding Sam in his arms so tightly she'd had to tell him to relax his hold on her.

He didn't know if he could have gotten through the past month without Sam. She'd been a rock for him, supporting him and comforting him during the harder moments. It helped that he had the pregnancy to focus on too. She was now 11 weeks along and her stomach had finally started to swell slightly. They had decided to wait to share the news with those outside the family until her second trimester.

He spent his days with her while Danny was at pre-k, enjoying their time together, catching up on everything that had happened during his time away. It wasn't easy to hear about her time with Silas Clay or Patrick. But he was happy that she hadn't been alone. He'd been incredulous when she told him about the psychiatric patient who'd believed he was a vampire and she was his bride reincarnated.

He listened to everything, eagerly learning about everything his wife had experienced while he'd been presumed dead. He hadn't been thrilled to learn that Julian had hidden behind Danny at first, refusing to have his stem cells harvested. But he'd been relieved to learn he'd finally agreed. He was shocked to hear about Morgan and Michael's game of tag with Kiki, Morgan's joining the Jerome family, his affair with Ava Jerome, and his attack on Michael.

It broke his heart when he found out that Morgan was bipolar. His contact with Carly and Sonny was still limited but he'd reached out to offer his support after he found out. He still hadn't had a chance to talk to Carly about how he felt about her being with Franco. And he was still dealing with Sonny's role in AJ's death. He knew it was time to reach an understanding so they could all move on, but there didn't seem to be enough time to do it.

But even as he spent time learning about all that had passed during his time away, he spent just as much time working with Spinelli on finding out who had accepted the contract on Sam's life. So far, there were few leads. Spinelli had hacked the cameras and gotten footage of the man who'd cut Sam's brake line. But he was masked and used gloves so it ended up being a dead end. Jason had to admit he was beyond frustrated. He was also worried about Sam, and knew he was being overprotective.

Sam went nowhere without guards. Her car had been replaced with a heavily armored car that was swept for bombs, and checked for any issues that could put her in danger. He knew she was feeling stifled under all that protection, but she accepted it because she knew the danger was real.

He'd even been in contact with Valentin, though that irked him. He hated the man's obsession with Sam. Valentin had taken possession of Wyndemere shortly after the reading of the will, as well as all of the Cassadine holdings, including ELQ. It just made Jason's dislike of the man grow.

But Valentin had people searching for the people after Sam and swore he had some promising leads. Thankfully, there hadn't been any further attempts on Sam's life. He started to think that maybe the assassins had given up once the knowledge of Helena's death became more widespread.

It wasn't long after before he found out just how wrong he was.


	73. Chapter 71

**A/N: I'm back! And so soon, too! LOL You guys know I love my cliffhangers but I know you guys hate them so I'll be nice. This time. :p**

 **Enjoy this chapter! I loooove drama and angst in my shows, as long as they're evenly balanced with love and happiness. So here's some drama and angst for you all. Enjoy!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Sam stood on the docks, facing the water, her hand resting on her slightly swollen stomach. She breathed in the fresh air, reveling in her freedom. She'd managed to convince the guards that she was perfectly safe with her mom. Sam smiled as she watched the boats sail by. She thought about how nice it would be to take Danny sailing with Jason when it warmed up in a few months. As a cloud passed over the sun, she wondered where her mother was.

She glanced at her phone to check the time. The message from her mom had said to meet her here at noon, but it was already 12:30. She sent a quick text to her mom.

 _Mom, where are you?_

 _…_

 _I'm in court. Did you need something, honey?_

Sam frowned.

 _No. But weren't we supposed to meet on the docks at noon before we headed out for lunch? At least that's what you texted me earlier._

 _…_

 _Sam, go home! I didn't text you anything!_

Sam sucked in a sharp breath. If her mother hadn't sent her that message, that meant…Sam sensed movement behind her and started to spin around when a man's arms dropped over her head. Before she could react, he had something wrapped around her neck and was pulling tight.

Sam tried to scream but her windpipe was being crushed.. She began to struggle violently, kicking and squirming while clawing at the rope around her throat. She struggled for breath, her chest tight, spots appearing before her eyes.

Oh God, not like this. I don't want this morning to be the last time I ever see Jason or Danny. I don't want this baby to die, she thought desperately. She fought harder, her elbow landing hard in her attacker's abdomen. Though he grunted, he didn't let go, and instead increased the pressure.

Unable to breathe, Sam felt herself going weak, her struggles slowing. Her hands dropped to her side and her vision went black as she collapsed against her attacker.

Valentin strode down the dock towards the launch. He was staring down at his phone when an odd sound caught his attention. He glanced up and his stomach lurched when he saw Samantha struggling against an attacker further down the dock. The man was strangling her! To Valentin's horror, Samantha suddenly slumped against the attacker, her struggles ceasing.

"NO!" He roared, pulling his gun from the back on his waistband. With razor-like precision, he swiftly pulled the gun up and shot. The man flew to the side and landed in a heap on the ground. Samantha crumbled to the ground and lay there, still and pale.

Valentin ran to her and dropped to his knees beside her. He gathered her in his arms and rocked her, smoothing her hair away from that stunningly beautiful face.

"Come on, little one. Don't do this. Don't let go." He whispered, shaken by how desperately he needed her to live. He lay her down, and checked for a pulse.

When he realized she wasn't breathing, he flew into action, starting CPR. He was giving her mouth to mouth when he heard an inhuman roar of agony. He jerked up to see Jason Morgan standing at the other end of the docks, grief and terror written all over his face. Valentin felt Sam stir in his arms and dropped his gaze to her, slumping over her in relief to see her take in a deep breath.

"Sam, no!" Jason shouted, taking off. From where he stood, Sam was still as death. She couldn't be dead. She couldn't be. She was…without her, his world would go dark. He shoved Valentin away from Sam and dropped down beside her. Sam's eyelids fluttered open and her pain-filled cocoa eyes pierced his.

"Jason." Sam whispered hoarsely. Jason dropped his head to hers, shaken to his core. Relief coursed through him as he gathered her into his arms, rocking her. Too weak to lift her arms, Sam merely lay still in her husband's arms, drawing comfort from him.

Jason lifted his head and studied her, a cold, all-encompassing rage filling him as he took in the torn flesh and deep bruising already forming on her neck where someone had obviously tried to strangle her. He could see what looked like claw marks, most likely when she was struggling to get free.

Jason's jaw clenched as studied her pale face and the flecks of dried blood splattered on her face. He looked up at Valentin.

"I've called for an ambulance. They'll be here shortly." Valentine said swiftly.

"What happened?" Jason asked curtly, struggling to control his rage.

"I was on my way to the launch when I came across the attack. That man over there was strangling Samantha. She appeared to fall unconscious and I knew I wouldn't make it to her on time unless I stopped the attack right away. I shot him." Valentin explained succinctly, his eyes drifting back to Sam as if to assure himself she really was okay.

"Where were you when you saw her?" Jason asked steadily, his face a mask of deadly calm.

"I was standing not five feet from where you were standing when you arrived."

"You were 30 feet away! You could have killed Sam!" Jason shouted, his mask slipping as he attempted to refrain from attacking Valentin for risking Sam's life by taking that shot.

"No, I couldn't have. I'm an expert shot. I wouldn't have taken him out if I didn't have a clear shot. And if I hadn't, Samantha would be dead." He replied calmly.

Jason glared at him a moment longer before looking down at Sam. She'd fallen unconscious again, but she was still breathing. Jason lay his other hand on Sam's stomach, praying that Valentin had been fast enough to prevent them from losing their baby.

Jason glanced up at Valentin briefly.

"Thank you. You may have saved not only Sam, but our baby." He said grudgingly. Valentin's eyes shot to where Jason's hand lay on Sam's stomach and he stiffened. She was with child? Stunned and surprised at how much the news of that hurt him, Valentin stepped away. He had no place by her side. That much was obvious, now more than ever.

Just then, the ambulance arrived with the police. Ignoring Jordan's demands that he answer her questions, Jason stayed with Sam, riding in the ambulance with her to the hospital. He held her hand, brushing her hair away from her face, tears in his eyes as he stared at the bruising around her throat.

Valentin watched as the ambulance drove away. He told himself it wasn't his place to follow them to the hospital. Sam wasn't his to take care of. It wasn't easy to accept but he comforted himself with the fact that he had stopped the attacker and Sam was alive. Her husband could take care of her and their unborn child. He would take care of the attacker.

He turned and headed straight towards the attackers body. He waited until the M.E. walked away and dropped down quickly beside the man. There was a neat bullet hole in the man's temple. He'd already tossed his gun in the lake, and would be making no statement to the police admitting his part in the events leading up to this man's death. Quickly and efficiently, he went through the man's jacket and pockets. Pulling his wallet from his jacket, Valentin scanned the name and address, committing it to memory. He found a business card in another jacket. He had just tucked the wallet away when he heard heels clicking on the dock towards him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This is an active crime scene." Jordan asked angrily, hiding her surprise at the devastatingly handsome man who stood and turned to face her in a smooth and graceful move. She shoved away the instant attraction she felt for him and waited impatiently for his response.

"My apologies. I came across Mrs. Morgan after the attack and helped revive her. I was merely checking to see if I could help this gentleman." He lied smoothly, hiding the card and slipping it into his pocket unnoticed.

He didn't fail to notice how strikingly beautiful she was, but his focus had already shifted back to Samantha. He wouldn't go to the hospital but he could make a few calls. He had to know that she was okay. He turned and walked away while Jordan was talking, leaving her speechless. By the time she shook off her surprise and called for her men to stop him, he had disappeared.

….

Sam woke up to persistent beeping and bright lights overhead. She squinted against the harsh lighting and turned away.

"Sam, can you hear me?"

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Patrick?" She asked hoarsely, her throat on fire.

"There you are. How are you feeling, Sammy?" Patrick asked, leaning over her in concern. Feeling a bit disoriented, Sam looked around and was shocked to realize she was in the hospital.

"My throat hurts." She whispered, wincing. Patrick nodded sympathetically as he sat on the side of her bed and held her hand.

"I'm sure it does. Sam, someone tried to kill you today. You nearly died. Thank god you're okay. I don't know what I would have…Well, I'm glad you're okay." Patrick cleared his throat and stood up, starting to let go of her hand. She stopped him by holding on.

"I'm okay, Patrick. My throat feels like its on fire, but otherwise I think I'm okay." She reassured him, able to see the fear for her in his eyes. Patrick smiled and nodded.

"I know. Lucas is running some tests and he'll be in soon to talk to you. I'm not actually your doctor but when I heard you were here I had to make sure you were okay." Patrick explained, staring down at the woman he'd almost married. He still thought about her now and then. He was incredibly happy with Robin, but he would always have a soft spot for his adventure buddy.

Just then, Lucas walked in followed closely by Jason. Sam's eyes went to Jason and seeing the residual terror in his eyes, she held out her hand to him. His eyes glancing towards Patrick briefly in suspicion, Jason went straight to Sam. Grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips, he leaned over and pressed his head against hers.

"Thank God, you're okay, Sam." He whispered, his voice rough with emotion.

"Sam, you gave us a scare. But I ran some tests while you were out and there doesn't seem like there is any lasting damage. The bruising around your neck will pain you and your throat will be sore for a few days, but you should have a complete recovery. Try to rest your voice. And don't worry, my little niece or nephew is doing just fine. It doesn't appear that the lack of oxygen had an adverse affect on the baby, but we'll keep an eye on it overnight. Kelly will be in to check you out too." Lucas said, watching his sister with a smile. He was so grateful he hadn't lost her. They'd become close and it was scary to think of how close he had come to losing her.

Patrick had been sidling quietly out of the room when he heard Lucas and froze. He waited for Lucas to leave and stepped forward.

"You're pregnant?" He said incredulously. Sam looked at him uneasily, glancing at Jason before looking back at Patrick. She nodded.

Patrick was stunned and blurted out his next words without thinking.

"Why didn't you tell me? Am I the father?" He asked, surprised at how okay he was with the idea.

Jason glared at him.

"No, you're not the father. I am." He said shortly.

Patrick ignored him.

"Sam?"

She swallowed, wincing slightly.

"You're not the father." She said. Jason held a glass of water and a straw to her lips. She sipped thankfully, letting the cold water soothe her aching throat.

"How can you be so sure?" Patrick persisted, needing to be sure.

"She's 11 weeks along." Jason explained. Reality hit Patrick with a thud. Eleven weeks. It had been much longer than that since he and Sam had been intimate. There was no way he was the father, he realized with disappointment. Hiding it behind a smile, Patrick cleared his throat.

"Sorry. I needed to be sure. Congratulations, you two! A baby is an amazing gift. Take care of yourself, Sammy. Especially now. Bye." He hurried to say, rushing out of the room.

Sam watched him with regret. She knew how badly he wanted a baby after losing Gabriel. She was sorry her news had caused him more pain. She turned to Jason and pouted.

"Sorry about that." She whispered. Jason shook his head.

"I don't care about that. This is my baby. I don't care if I have to tell every single person who finds out. What I do care about is that you left without your guards. Baby, what were you thinking? I almost lost you." He said angrily, his eyes shining with emotion.

Sam shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I just needed a moment away from those guards. I was suffocating. And I got the message from my mom's phone and I thought I'd be safe with her. I shouldn't have done it. I'm so sorry." She said again, crying now. She started coughing, her throat burning.

Jason hurried to give her more water, which she drank thirstily.

"Shh, shh. Don't talk anymore. Rest your throat, Sam. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry. I was just so scared. But you're okay and that's what matters." He said, brushing her hair back.

"Yeah, thanks to you. You saved my life." Sam whispered, smiling up at her husband. She frowned when his smile faded and his eyes went hard.

"I didn't save you. It was Valentin. He shot the attacker and gave you CPR. I got a frantic call from Alexis, and got to the docks in time to see Valentin leaning over you. You were so pale and still. God, Sam, at that moment I thought you were already dead and I was too late." He said hoarsely, the memory of how he'd felt at that very moment leaving him shaken.

Sam reached out and caressed Jason's face. "Baby, stop. I'm okay. And we're together, and our little blueberry is just fine." Sam reassured him, while inwardly she was reeling in surprise at the news that it had been Valentin who had saved her life. Again. That made it three times now.

The door to her room burst open and Alexis flew in the room, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, my poor baby! Oh, look at you! Look at your throat! Look at what that bastard did to our baby!" Alexis cried, staring at Sam before turning to look at Julian, who had followed her into the room.

"Goddamn that old bitch." Julian cursed in anger, looking at the vicious bruising around his daughter's neck. Jason stood and backed up so Alexis and Julian could crowd around Sam. Alexis held Sam's hand as she studied her daughter, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart? Does it hurt?" Alexis asked, her anxiety leaving her a weepy, terrified mess. Her daughter was truly in danger and she couldn't help blaming herself. Helena had said in her will that killing Sam was Alexis' punishment for interfering with Nikolas and Helena's relationship. In her mind, she knew it wasn't her fault. But in her heart all she could see was her baby laying bruised and hurt in the hospital.

Sam looked at her mom lovingly. She squeezed her hand.

"I'm fine, Mom. I got the all clear from Lucas. I'm sure they'll make me stay overnight for observation but I'm good, my blueberry's good."

"Huh?" Julian asked, in confusion. Sam started to laugh but had to stop because it hurt too much. Jason noticed and his eyes tightened a bit. He jumped in to explain.

"She means the baby's okay. We started calling her our little blueberry because that's about how big she was when we found out Sam was pregnant." He turned to Sam with a smile.

"Although if we're being accurate, she's actually the size of a lime now, according to Kelly."

Sam scrunched up her nose.

"Doesn't have quite the same ring, though." She said thoughtfully, making the others laugh. Alexis and Julian stayed for a little while longer, leaving when Sam started to fall asleep. Jason waited until she was totally out before stepping outside to make a phone call.

"Valentin. We need to talk."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes."

Jason hung up. He didn't want the man anywhere near Sam. He could see the hunger in his eyes whenever he looked at Sam and it infuriated Jason. Especially since he could see that there was a friendship forming there. At least, for Sam it was just friendship. But he wouldn't make the mistake of fighting with Sam about it. He did that with John McBain and the results had been disastrous for all of them. He trusted his wife. It didn't mean he had to like the sonuvabitch, he thought angrily, waiting impatiently.

A few minutes later, Valentin strolled down the hall towards Sam's room.

"How's Samantha?" He asked, wasting no time on niceties.

"She's fine. Thank you for saving her." Jason said grudgingly. Valentin nodded, straining his head to see inside Sam's room. Jason shifted in front of him, drawing Valentin's amused gaze to him.

"Tell me what you know."

Valentin pulled out the business card he'd found in the attacker's pockets and handed it to Jason.

"I found this in his jacket. My men are tracing the number now, working on identifying the name."

Jason stared at it, his anger growing.

"Don't bother. I know who this is. Sonuvabitch!" Jason cursed angrily, crushing the card in his hand before throwing it against the wall.

Valentin watched him curiously.

"Tell me. Who is James Craig?"


	74. Chapter 72

**A/N: My muse has been extremely vocal lately, so I've been writing these chapters like crazy. ;) In this chapter, there's a little bit of everything. I wanted to resolve one of the issues that's kind of been hanging out there. I really wanted to tie it all together. I included some of the current storyline with Morgan's bipolar story because I think it could be interesting. I'm not a huge fan of Morgan, so I may take the story somewhere different from where the show is. But that's not happening yet, so I'll just have that story playing out in the background.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Sam sipped gingerly on the hot tea Molly had made her. Molly and Kristina were curled up in bed with Sam, watching old Sex and the City episodes. They'd been shaken by Sam's near death experience and were determined to stay by her side until they decided she was okay. It had been two days, and they were still staying at the penthouse.

As much as Sam loved them and appreciated them taking care of her, she knew Jason was ready to get his home back. She had to admit, the coddling and spoiling felt wonderful. Jason made sure her every craving was satisfied, and Molly had found a wonderful recipe for tea that was like a magic cure for her throat. And Kristina kept them entertained with both her sparkling personality and her flare for picking the perfect show or movie to watch.

"I'm totally a Samantha." Kristina said suddenly, grinning saucily while watching Samantha attack her fireman boyfriend.

"Sam is definitely Carrie, and Jason is her Mr. Big." Molly piped in. Sam rolled her eyes, but grinned. He certainly is big, she thought wickedly.

"Well, I think I'm Miranda. Scholarly but fun, sweet but sassy." Molly added with a sweet smile.

"Oh, please. Miranda is a total slut just like the rest of them. She's just a smart slut. That is definitely not you, Molly. You're totally Charlotte. Goodie two shoes, looking for the perfect guy to give her precious flower to, and then settle down and get married with 2.5 kids." Kristina sniped, laughing.

Molly shot Kristina a look before shrugging.

"Well, you got _some_ of that right." She stared at the tv innocently. Sam stared at her suspiciously, wondering if she'd read the subtext right.

As usual, Kristina said what she was thinking.

"Omigod. Molly, you little brat! You and TJ finally had sex and you didn't tell me!" Kristina cried out, shaking her head.

Molly laughed and pushed Kristina's shoulder.

"God, say it loud enough? Yes, TJ and I _made love._ And it was wonderful. And before you say anything, Sam, yes. We were safe. But I didn't want to make a big deal about it. It was private and it was perfect and now it's the end of the discussion." Molly said, her tone brooking no argument.

Kristina opened her mouth to argue but at a pointed stare from Sam she sighed and leaned back, resting her head on Sam's shoulder. She tilted her head up and her gaze landed on the bruising on Sam's neck. It had been a vivid bluish purple that first day. It had started to fade to a brownish yellow now, along with the hoarseness Sam had been talking with.

Sam had asked Monica and Emily to take care of Danny for a few days until her bruising was gone. She hadn't wanted him to see her bruises and be scared. Kristina had dropped him off and had almost wished she could avoid seeing Sam's bruises too. They reminded her of one of the worst times of her life, when it was her covered in bruises. She'd been so upset she'd almost made a horrible mistake and contacted Par-. No. She wasn't even going to _think_ that name. It had caused her enough trouble.

Trouble she was desperately avoiding telling her parents about. She hadn't even confided in Sam or Molly, even though she was dying to. But Sam had so much going on that it seemed like something was always happening. And Molly had been struggling with Julian and Alexis' recent engagement. Kristina didn't see the need to rock the boat.

'Hey, you okay?" Sam asked quietly. Kristina looked like she had gone off to another place and it hadn't been a fun trip.

Kristina smiled brightly to cover her feelings.

"Of course. I was just thinking how grateful I am that you're okay. And how lucky you were that the super sexy Valentin saved you. I saw him at the hospital when we came to visit you and can I just say? Yum." She teased, only half joking. That guy was seriously hot.

Molly rolled her eyes.

"Granted, Valentin is extremely handsome but he's also a Cassadine. And apparently, one of the crazier ones. Though, it is kind of romantic that he developed this attachment to you, Sam, after just a few brief meetings. He's been kind of Johnny on the spot when you needed your life saved, too. So maybe he's not all bad."

Sam was quiet.

"Maybe, maybe not. He can be gentle and warm, but I've also seen this cold, unyielding look in his eyes that's honestly a little scary. And I'm grateful he saved my life, again. But I wish he would stop looking at me like he wants to—."

"Rip your clothes off?" Kristina piped in helpfully.

"Sweep you off your feet and away to his castle?" Molly added wistfully.

"Where he wants to rip her clothes off."

"Or protect her from evil."

"By putting his p—."

"Ooookay! That's enough of that!" Sam jumped in with a laugh, trying to stop Kristina from saying something they could never unhear.

"Whatever it is he wants, he's going to have to learn to live with disappointment. I only have eyes for my husband."

"I like how that sounds."

Sam looked up to see Jason smiling at her. Kristina and Molly looked at each other and grinned.

"Aaand now it's time to go. Sam, you look much better. We're gonna go home now." Kristina said quickly, climbing off the bed.

"Keep drinking that tea. I taught Jason how to make it, so there shouldn't be a problem. I'll pick up Danny tomorrow so Monica can have a break, and then we'll bring him home Friday." Molly rattled off her plans, and leaned over to Sam and gave her a hug. Kristina joined in for one of their famous Davis girls monster hugs.

"I'm really happy you're not dead." Kristina whispered, her voice emotional despite her choice of words.

"Please be careful, Sam." Molly added, squeezing a little tighter.

Sam nodded.

"I will be. Thank you girls so much for taking care of me the last few days. You've helped me so much. Give Danny a big kiss from me and tell him I'll call him tomorrow."

They both pressed quick kisses on Jason's cheek before heading out. Jason smiled at Sam and walked over. He climbed over her and laid his head on her breasts, clutching her close to him. Sam played with his hair and smiled. They were silent for a while. Sam was hesitant to end the peaceful interlude they were sharing, but she had to know what was happening.

"Have your men found Jerry yet?" She asked. Jason sighed in frustration. Ever since he'd seen that name, James Craig, he'd been putting out feelers to find him. According to Ana Devane, Jerry had somehow managed to gain his freedom from Steinmauer a month after he'd been arrested. Jason suspected Helena had something to do with it. It made sense that Jerry would have accepted the contract to kill Sam.

"Not yet. Spinelli has been looking up leads and I've sent men to follow up on them, but so far Jerry has evaded us. I'm not giving up, though."

Sam nodded, worriedly. She knew Jason would do his best to keep her safe, but she was worried about her little lemon-lime.

The doorbell rang and Jason jumped up to answer the door. He swung the door open to see Carly standing there. He gave her a slight nod.

"Sam's resting up in the room. You can go on up."

Carly's face was set.

"I'm not here to see Sam. I'm here to see you. Jason, this has gone long enough. You're my best friend and I did something that you hate. But I do that all the time and you've always forgiven me. Forgive me now."

"Carly—." Jason started with frustration.

"No! You listen to me. I dated Franco. I slept with Franco, I almost married him. I loved him. And you hate that."

"So then why are you talking about it, Carly? I don't want to hear about your relationship with Franco." Jason said, struggling to swallow the feelings of betrayal he had.

Carly's face crumpled.

"So what? We're just going to forget twenty years of friendship? You were my person, Jason! The one I went to who would always have my back. You promised to catch me whenever I fall! So why are you turning your back on me now?"

"He was my enemy!" Jason exploded, turning and punching the wall by the staircase. "The one person I hated more than anyone in this world! He made me and Sam think he raped her on our honeymoon! He took what should have been the happiest year of our life and made it a hell that we almost didn't make it out of, Carly! I almost lost my wife and the chance to be a father to my son because of Franco's sick games. We could have been together that entire time, I could have been by her side when she gave birth and Danny would have been with us. But none of that happened. Instead, I lost what ended up being the last year of my life with Sam and Danny. I got one night, Carly, before I lost it all for four years." His voice was soft now, heartbroken yet still filled with anger. Jason rubbed his hands over his face before he looked at Carly, hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

"And all of that happened because of what Franco did. And you dated him! You loved him, you almost married him! How could you do that? How could you forgive him for all those horrible things he did? You were my best friend and he destroyed my life. How could you be with someone who did that to me?" He stared at her and Carly shook her head, unable to speak. She lifted her hands and then dropped them helplessly by her side. Jason shook his head.

"I mean, forget me, Carly. What about your son? How could you be with someone who hurt your son the way Franco did? Michael was raped because of him! You saw the hell he went through. How it affected him and tortured him. And you just…you didn't care. You got involved with the man who caused that."

Jason's chest was heaving by the time he was done, his face red. Carly was staring at him, eyes wide and filled with tears. She'd known he was upset but she'd never…never expected him to blow up like that. She swiped at the tears that spilled down her cheeks. She walked over and dropped onto the couch. She stared down at her hands and shrugged her shoulders, lost.

"Jason, I…I was lost. After you died, I was lost. And at the time I thought Franco was your twin brother. He was this living, breathing connection to you. And I needed that. I needed that so desperately. I was alone and I was hurting and I missed you so much that it hurt to breathe. And at first, I told myself I felt sorry for him because of the tumor. And despite myself, we became friends and I started to care for him until one day I realized I was falling in love with him. I never meant for it to happen. And I convinced myself that it was the tumor that made him do all those horrible things. I was really happy and I didn't want to face the truth. Until Sonny forced me to see it, and I started to fall back in love with Sonny. And even then I couldn't face what I'd done. I couldn't admit that I'd made a horrible mistake and done something you would never understand. So I kept going. I would have gone through with the marriage until he forced me to see that he was still the same, sick, twisted bastard he always was on the day of our wedding. He exposed my affair with Sonny, and then played a recording of Sonny admitting to killing AJ. In front of Michael." Carly sniffled, wiping her nose with her sleeve. She looked up at Jason, her lower lip trembling.

"I know it was wrong. It was awful and stupid and selfish and a total betrayal. But you're my best friend. And I already lost you once. Please don't tell me I've lost you again. Because I need you to tell me when I'm doing the wrong thing. I need you to calm me down when I'm about to do something stupid and tell me to count to ten. I need you to catch me when I fall." Carly's voice broke as she looked at Jason beseechingly.

Jason stared at her and studied her. He didn't know what to say.

"Jason, you need to let this go."

Jason looked up in surprise to see Sam sitting on the stair landing. She'd come downstairs when she heard Carly's voice and had stayed hidden when she realized that they were finally having this conversation. She wanted to stay in case either one of them needed her. She'd cried silently as Jason had finally told Carly why he was so upset. It was everything that she'd felt when Carly had told her she was with Franco.

But it also broke her heart to hear Carly's pain. She was her closest friend in the world and one of the things that had bonded them had been how much they had both loved and missed Jason.

"Baby, you should be resting." Jason walked up the stairs and helped her up.

"Carly has been your family since long before I came into your life and I've always known she wasn't going anywhere. She's crazy and impulsive, but she's also devoted and fiercely loyal to her friends. She made a mistake because she was lost when you were presumed dead. I understand more than anyone how upset you are. But I also know you miss her. You two need each other. Besides, think about how boring your life would be without her." Sam grinned at Carly, who returned it gratefully. Jason stared at Sam wordlessly, thinking about her words. Finally, he turned to Carly.

"You make me crazy. You do things without thinking, you're always coming up with these crazy plans that never work, and expect me to clean up after you. But you also fight for me when I'm in trouble and you'd do anything to help me. Most importantly, you gave me a family all those years ago when you brought Michael into my life. You were there for Sam and Danny when I couldn't be. You're my best friend. And even though I hate what you did, I love you. I'll always catch you when you fall, Carly."

Carly burst into tears and ran into Jason's arms, throwing her arms around him. Sam smiled and walked over to sit on the arm of the couch, watching them.

After a few minutes, Carly pulled away and hurried to Sam and pulled her into a huge hug.

"Thank you." Carly whispered, grateful for Sam giving Jason the push he needed to forgive her. Sam hugged her back.

"You're welcome. Now, come and sit down. Tell me everything that's going on."

Carly grinned and sat on the couch besides Sam. Jason sat in the armchair across from them and smiled while they talked. He still had a hard time believing Sam and Carly had grown as close as they had. But watching them, it was obvious they were thick as thieves. He tuned back in and heard Carly telling Sam about Morgan's most recent problems.

"So I'm just really afraid Morgan is off his meds again. He's been acting really erratic and making impulsive, irrational decisions. He cheated on Kiki again, and he had sex with some random girl in Sonny's warehouse. Sonny fired him, and now Morgan's spiraling. He moved out, he won't take our calls. I'm really scared." Carly's face was strained with worry as she talked about her youngest son.

Jason leaned forward.

"What does Sonny say?"

Carly sighed in exasperation.

"Sonny is so damn stubborn. He's seeing this through his own experience. He doesn't want Morgan to suffer the way he did but he believes Morgan will step up and do it himself. But I just don't believe that. I think Morgan needs us to get him back on track."

Jason shook his head.

"Do you want me to try and talk to Morgan?"

Carly looked at him hopefully.

"If you think you can help him, please. I'm willing to try anything."

Jason nodded, thinking of how he could get through to Morgan. Carly visibly shook off her worry and smiled at Sam.

"Sam, fill me in. How's the pregnancy going?"

Sam grinned.

"It's been very smooth so far. The morning sickness phase has actually already passed, the baby is very healthy, and I'm eating like a monster." Carly laughed at Sam's explanation.

"And what about Helena's men? Any more trouble?"

Sam looked at Jason before pulling down the neck of her sweater, showing the bruises that were yellowing. Carly gasped and leaned forward.

"Oh my god. What the hell happened?"

Sam explained what happened on the docks, shooting a self-conscious look at Jason when she got to the part about Valentin saving her life. She noticed his eyes tightened and his mouth pursed a bit when she mentioned his name, so she hurried past that part.

"Well, thank god he was there. Did you find out who the actual attacker was?"

"No, but I know who hired him." Jason said cooly. Carly looked at him in surprise.

"Well, I mean, we know already, don't we? It was Helena."

Jason shifted forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah, but she contracted the job out to James Craig, and he's been sending his men after Sam."

Carly gaped.

"Jerry?! God, this man will never get out of our lives! Have you had any luck finding him yet?"

Jason shook his head, slamming his fist down on the arm of the chair. He pushed to his feet and walked to the fireplace. He gripped the mantle and leaned forward.

"Spinelli has been working round the clock on it. He's vanished. Helena helped escape that prison the WSB buried him in and he hasn't been seen since."

Carly could hear the frustration in his voice. She knew he was desperate to resolve this so Sam could enjoy the rest of her pregnancy safe and sound. A thought occurred to her, but she immediately dismissed it. It would cause nothing but trouble between her and Sonny. Then again, she wanted to help Jason and Sam.

"I could call Jax. See what he's heard." She suggested before she changed her mind. Jason turned to face her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You know how Sonny feels about him."

Carly grinned determinedly.

"He's the father of my daughter. We talk and Sonny knows that. And if he doesn't like it, then tough. I'm my own woman and no man tells me what I can or cannot do."

Jason held his hands up in surrender with a wry expression.

"Believe me, I know. Let me know what you find out."

Carly stood and pressed a kiss to Jason's cheek. She waved at Sam and was out the door in seconds, her phone already in her hand.

Jason sat beside Sam and pulled her into his lap.

"Thank you." He whispered against her temple before pressing a kiss to it.

She smiled. "You're welcome. Why are you thanking me?"

"For helping me realize what I had to do. I didn't even realize how much I was missing Carly until I forgave her. But you knew."

Sam's cheeks went pink prettily and she grinned up at him.

"Of course I do. You're my husband."

Jason smiled at her tenderly and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. He lay his hand on the slight swell of her stomach.

They sat like that in silence, content to just be in each other's arms.


	75. Chapter 73

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I've been splitting my time between this and another Jasam story for a contest on another site. When that story is complete, I'll post it on this site as well, for anyone interested in reading it. :)**

 **Anyway, this chapter has some sweet Jasamiel moments, Davis girls moments, and Jasam facing something they've needed to deal with for a while. I hope you enjoy it and understand why I felt the need to rehash some stuff. And to those who have reached out to me on Twitter to tell me how much they are appreciating the fanfic, thank you SO much! That means a lot to me!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

"Are you excited?" Sam asked with a huge smile. Alexis glanced over at her and grinned.

"Are you kidding me? I'm marrying your father in a week. I'm thrilled but weirdly, not at all nervous. I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for this moment."

"Are you excited to have your parents finally be married?" Molly asked teasingly.

Sam laughed and nodded.

"I can't wait. Being illegitimate has been _so_ hard on me." Sam joked, causing Alexis to throw her pen at Sam. Sam laughed and dodged it. Molly handed Alexis another pen so she could finish the seating chart for the reception.

"Are you sure it's a good idea that Uncle Sonny come? He hates Julian." Molly pointed out, looking over Alexis' shoulder.

"He's my father, Molly. I want him there. Besides, my dad promised to be on his best behavior, right, Mom?" Kristina said defensively.

Alexis turned to placate her girls.

"Yes, yes. Sonny is welcome there and I'm sure he will be on his best behavior. Sam, maybe Jason can make sure of that?" Alexis added, hopefully.

Sam nodded.

"I'll let him know he's on peace-keeping duties." Sam rubbed her stomach and looked around for something to eat. She'd just hit the 12 week mark and her hunger was out of control. She was constantly looking for food to stuff her face. It made Carly crazy, because she said Sam never seemed to gain an ounce of weight.

Kristina walked over and handed her a bowl of grapes. Sam took it eagerly, smiling her thanks up at her little sister. She wouldn't lie. She kind of loved this part of being pregnant. She was usually independent and liked to do things for herself. But while pregnant, she just enjoyed being pampered and taken care of. Although, to be fair, Jason pampered her pretty much all the time anyway, pregnant or not.

Molly and Kristina stared as Sam polished off the bowl of grapes and then looked around for something else. Kristina shrugged and stood up. She took the empty bowl from Sam.

"I'm gonna put this in the kitchen. I'm actually kind of hungry and was thinking about making an omelet. Anyone want?" She said, winking at Molly. Sam turned and looked at her eagerly.

"With bacon?" She asked hopefully. Alexis bit back a grin and kept writing.

Kristina kept her face serious and nodded.

"Of course." Sam's face split into a grin and she gave Kristina a thumbs up. She turned around to help Alexis and Kristina winked at Molly, who was biting back a smile.

They spent the day helping Alexis with the last details on the wedding ceremony and agreed to meet again for brunch the day before to finalize everything. The doorbell rang and Molly ran to open it. Jason stood there, looking handsome as always. He nodded a hello to everyone, his eyes zeroing in on Sam. Her whole life, Molly had dreamed of falling in love with someone who looked at her the way Jason looked at Sam. She thought she'd gotten pretty close when she fell for TJ, she thought with a smile.

Sam smiled at Jason and pushed to her feet. She greeted him with a kiss to the lips. He cupped her growing belly in his hands and smiled down at her.

"How's my beautiful wife and our little plum?" Jason asked, rubbing her belly. Sam leaned her head back and smiled at him.

"Perfect. Better now that you're here."

Jason leaned down and kissed her again.

"Have you eaten? Are you hungry?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, a little. But I'm starving." Molly and Kristina shot each other disbelieving and amused looks at "a little". Alexis hid a grin and watched her daughter, thrilled with how happy she obviously was.

"Alright, let's go feed you then." Jason said, holding her hand.

"Ugh, thank God. I was beginning to think I would actually vomit if I had to watch you two being anymore lovey dovey." Kristina smirked.

"Kristina!" Molly exclaimed bumping Kristina with her hip. "Pay no mind to her, you guys. I think it's romantic."

Sam nodded. "Thank you, Molly. Bye, guys. Bye, Mom." Sam said, before looking over her shoulder and sticking her tongue out at Kristina, who burst out laughing.

…..

Sam and Jason picked up Danny along the way and headed to the Noodle Buddha. Jason had called ahead and ordered, so they had just been seated when the food started arriving. Jason watched Sam eat, amazed at the pleasure it gave him to see his wife enjoy food so much. Danny was staring at Sam in awe. He watched as she cleared her plate and reached for the next thing on the table. Danny clapped his hands.

"Mommy, you eat it all!" He said delightedly. Sam went red, and stopped chewing, staring guiltily at Jason. She swallowed and shrugged, grinning. She turned to Danny.

"I sure did, little man. Mommy is eating for two now because the baby eats what I eat. So I'm really hungry all the time. This little plum needs lots of food so he can be big and strong." She smiled. Danny shook his head and laughed at his mother.

"Not plum, silly Mommy! Baby. My baby brother or sister." He corrected her, smacking himself in the forehead at how silly his mommy was. Sam burst out laughing, and looked over to see Jason laughing too.

Jason reached over and ruffled Danny's hair.

"We call the baby nicknames like plum or blueberry because that's how big the baby is in Mommy's tummy." Jason explained. Danny frowned and shook his head, pointing at Jason seriously.

"No, Daddy. My baby not food. He's a baby." Danny stated forcefully, waiting impatiently for Jason to agree. Jason raised his brow but nodded his head slowly, training his face into a serious mask.

"You're right, Danny. Of course. Your baby is not food. I'm sorry." Jason said. Sam was laughing but swallowed back her laugh when Danny's eyes drilled into her with laser focus. She held her hands up and nodded her head.

"You got it, baby. Your baby is not food. I'm sorry." She said quickly. Danny stared at her for a second more before he nodded.

"Good job, Mommy. Good job, Daddy." He said before grabbing a dumpling and shoving the entire thing in his mouth.

"I eat for two so baby can be bigger and stronger!" Danny exclaimed, grabbing a skewer of meat from Jason's plate. Jason snatched it back quickly, sliding the meat off of the skewer and onto Danny's plate. He smiled and opened his mouth to correct his son but Sam reached out and shook her head quickly.

Nodding imperceptibly, he looked down at his plate to grab the other skewer, but it wasn't there. He looked up at watched as Sam plucked the last piece of meat off it. She glanced up and saw his incredulous look and seemed to realize what she'd done. She bit her lip to hold back her laughter and held out the last piece of meat.

"Do you want to try it?" She said innocently. Jason threw his head back and laughed loudly.

He waved her off, instead grabbing the chow mein and scooping some onto his plate.

"Eat, daddy! Eat for two!" Danny shouted happily, holding out a piece of meat from the skewer. Jason opened his mouth to decline but Danny wasted no time, shoving the meat into Jason's mouth. Sam almost spit out her water when she saw it, swallowing quickly instead.

Stuffed, she leaned back and watched her family finish their meal. _I'm so damn happy,_ she thought to herself as she watched Danny accept a bite of fried rice from Jason while offering a fried dumpling to his father at the same time.

….

After getting Danny settled in for the night, Jason came downstairs to find Sam reading a pregnancy book. He sat down next to her and pulled her feet into his lap. He started kneading the arch of her foot and smiled softly when she moaned and laid her head back against the couch.

"That feels incredible." She said happily.

"Good. That's exactly how I want you to feel for the rest of your pregnancy." Jason smiled at her. Sam smiled at him, her love for him simply shining out of her eyes. Jason hesitated before speaking next.

"Sam, I just wanted to say thank you for pushing me to forgive Carly. I was so mad that I would have sent her away but you made me stop and think about it. Although I hate that Carly could be with Franco after everything he did to Michael and to us, I really do need her in my life. As far as Franco goes, I want him dead more than anything. But I won't risk the life we had for that sonuvabitch."

Sam sat up, slowly pulling her feet out of Jason's lap. He looked at her in surprise as she curled them beneath her and leaned forward, an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Jason, I love you. I love you so much. And I know how much you need Carly in your life. Even knowing you hate Franco the way you do, hell, the way _I_ do, it was important you set that aside." She paused, taking a deep breath before she continued.

"But here's the thing, and please, please don't be upset. But even though what Franco did was the catalyst for all our problems, he wasn't the reason we weren't together that last year before you went missing. You were." She stopped, inwardly cringing at the hurt shock that came over Jason's face. He stared at her in disbelief.

"What?"

Sam threw the book she held to the side, grabbed a couch cushion and hugged it to her chest.

"Jason, what Franco led us to believe happened in that house in Hawaii was horrific. But how you handled it and what came next? That's what tore us apart. Jason, you pulled away from me. You let your anger and hatred of Franco and your feelings of guilt about what he did to me cause you to lash out. On me and everyone around you. Look, I'm not saying it was all you. There were some things I could've handled better too. I should have turned to you, confided in you and not John. But what I am saying is, it's not healthy for you to lay all the blame on Franco because then you're not accepting the part you played in the end of our marriage. And I know I told you about how angry I was with how you treated me before you remembered everything but...well I feel like you haven't dealt with it yet. "

Jason stared at, her words sinking in and landing like a rock in the pit of his stomach. She was right.

"Jason, I'm not trying to hurt you. I swear. But I don't want this to be between us. I want us to deal with it."

Jason leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, looking pensive.

"You're right. I don't know, maybe it was easier for me to blame Franco for everything that went wrong with us than it was to face how I was really feeling. Sam, it was all my fault. The rape, the pain and torture you went through afterward, losing Danny those first few months. I caused it all." He admitted painfully. Sam stared at him in dismay.

"Jason, no, how can you say that? Franco did those things because he was a sick, sadistic freak. That's not on you."

Jason looked at her angrily.

"Come on, Sam. The only reason Franco was even in your life was because of me and what I did. My job as Sonny's enforcer brought that psycho into our lives. He drugged you and made you think he raped you, to torture _me._ " He said heatedly. Sam stared at him, speechless.

"Sam, when I watched that video of him carrying you out of the bathroom and laying you on that bed, I knew that I had done that. I had brought that monster into your life and now you were going to have to live with the trauma of what he did to you for the rest of your life. _I did that._ And I hated Franco for that, but I hated myself more. I couldn't look at you without seeing the pain in your eyes, knowing I put it there. I couldn't hold you without wondering if the reason you stiffened in my arms was because you hated me as much as I hated myself and just couldn't admit it. I couldn't be there for you because deep down, I knew I was a reminder of what Franco had done to you. You always accepted my work and I took for granted that I would always save you. But I couldn't. The one time you needed me most, I wasn't there for you." His voice broke as all the tortured emotions he'd felt then were finally released. Sam's eyes filled with tears and spilled over as she listened to Jason. Her heart ached as a single tear slid down Jason's cheek unnoticed.

"And when we found out you were pregnant, I wanted to fall to my knees and pray to God that it was mine. But in the end, it wasn't. And it was just another reminder of my failure to protect you. And I couldn't-I couldn't bear it, Sam. So I pushed you away. I convinced myself it was because I couldn't love Franco's son. I refocused all my hatred and anger on him and I'm ashamed to say, onto Danny. When you left me, I was devastated. But I was also relieved. Because I didn't have to watch what my failure to protect you created, grow inside of you. And as you grew closer to McBain, I grasped onto that as another excuse to stay away from you. I pushed you away, I ignored your pain, I rejected our son, and I missed out on the miracle of Danny's birth. Because I was a coward, drowning in guilt and self-hate. And I will never forgive myself. Sam, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I let you down and hurt you. I pushed you away and we lost Danny because of me. We lost us, because of me. The most important person in my life, the most profound love I've ever felt, and I almost lost it forever because of fear. Fear that I would look at Danny and see—."

"Franco." Sam said quietly. She was shocked when Jason shook his head.

"No. I was afraid I would look at him and see you. The way you looked when I picked you up off that shower floor. That look on your face when you were thinking about the rape. The horror in your eyes when you admitted Franco was the father. The anger and hurt on your face when I said I couldn't be Danny's father. I thought I would look at Danny and see nothing but all the ways I hurt you and let you down. All the ways I failed you." Jason rolled his lips inward and looked down, desolate. Sam was sobbing quietly beside him. She shoved the pillow off her lap and climbed towards him. Jason looked up in surprise when she shoved him back and climbed into his lap. His arms banded around her, seeking comfort as well as offering. Sam cupped Jason's face and forced him to look at her.

"I want you to listen to me and really hear me. And don't interrupt me. Jason, I have _never,_ not once, blamed you for the rape. You are not responsible for what Franco did. I was hurt and angry that you abandoned me during the pregnancy, but you came to your senses eventually. It wasn't your fault Danny was taken from me. Heather Webber and Todd Manning did that to us, not you. Did you forget that it was you who brought our son back to me? I would have gone on believing forever that my son was dead if you hadn't followed your instincts and found the truth."

She paused and kissed his cheeks, tasting his tears on her lips. He brushed her own tears away, even as more fell to replace them.

"Even before I knew Danny was yours, I looked at him and I saw you. I saw the love we built, the love I knew we would find again, and the life we would share as a family. I looked at Danny and all the pain and heartache just washed away. And then I look at you and I see the same thing I've always seen, even then. Home. Jason, I look at you and I see my home; safe, loving, and forever. Baby, please let this all go now. I have. We have a chance to do better this time. Our little boy is upstairs right now, warm and safe and happy because he has two parents who adore him. And our little plum is going to come into a home filled with love, happiness, and no regrets. Okay?" She said asked, praying he could forgive himself finally.

Jason stared at her before yanking her against him. He buried his face in her neck and just held her. Sam could feel his body tremble against hers.

"You wreck me, Sam. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I swear to God I will never stop trying to make you happy. I love you so much, Sam. I love you and Danny, and this little plum here." He said fervently, his hand slipping between them to rest on her little bump. He pulled back and met her eyes, unshed tears shining in his eyes, making them look like shimmering blue pools.

"Marry me." He said impulsively. Sam laughed, surprised.

"I kinda already did."

Jason smiled.

"I know. But I want to do it again. I want to marry you again in front of God and our loved ones. I want the world to know how much I love you. I want our son there. I want to see you walking down the aisle in a wedding dress. And I want to make you mine again. I want this new version of myself and the person you've grown into to make those promises all over again. Sam, marry me."

Sam smiled at him with tear-filled eyes, her heart full. She nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes!" Sam cried. She leaned forward and Jason swooped down and captured her lips in a slow, deep kiss. Their tongues tangled together as Sam pressed closer to Jason. He pulled her on top of him, falling back onto the couch. Soft touches, lingering caresses, they took their time, worshipping each other, each touch a declaration of love. They reached completion at the same time, and stayed wrapped up in each other's arms, reluctant to separate. Sam fell asleep, safe in her husband's arms. Jason picked her up and carried her up to their bed. He laid beside her and pulled her close. She curled against him, and he lay there, watching her sleep, thinking what an incredible woman he was marrying again. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	76. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! It's been so fun to write this. I'm still loving it, so I haven't made any plans to stop writing it so far. And sorry it's taken so long. Stupid real life always interferes! Lol I won't lie, though. I've been kind of nervous to post this chapter. It may piss some of you off, but I think if you stick with the chapter, you'll feel better by the end.

That being said, I kinda wanted to go over something that's been mentioned a few times. Some of you have mentioned that it creeps you out for Valentin to want Sam or that's it's gross.

I have to disagree, and let me explain why. He's not related to her by blood. At all. And he wasn't raised as her uncle; he didn't know her, she didn't know him. It's not as if they had this uncle/niece relationship her whole life, then found out they aren't actually related, and now he's lusting for her. They are basically strangers in each other's lives and he's extremely attracted to her.

So it's not incestuous or inappropriate, at least not in my eyes. They're not related, even if he is pretending to be, and since both of them know it, that's why I don't have a problem playing out his crush or developing feelings for her. For those of you grossed out by it, I totally get it. But don't worry, Sam is meant for Jason forever, as far as I'm concerned. BUT, that doesn't mean I can't mess with you! So sorry ahead of time, don't hate me! :D

********IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ**********

This chapter will be NC-17, however it is the first one that does contain some story-related info, so if you do not read, you could potentially miss something. However, I have not included anything so extreme that you will be unable to follow picking up from the next chapter, so don't worry about that if you're not comfortable reading it or just choose to skip those parts. I will reference the story-related info in the next chapter, for those who choose to skip.*******

Anyways, enjoy!

Jen

buttercup0303

* * *

Chapter 74

Sam groaned and turned over in bed. Her stomach was turning, and she knew that she was paying for all the food she'd eaten the night before. Her morning sickness had passed for the most part, but if she overindulged too much, it would come back with a vengeance.

As a particularly nasty cramp hit her, Sam shot up and ran for the bathroom, barely making it in time. As she emptied her stomach in the toilet, she felt her hair be lifted away from her face. Then a cold compress was laid on the back of her neck and she moaned gratefully.

"You okay, Sam?" Jason asked in concern. Sam nodded, her face still buried in the toilet.

"Danny?" She asked, her voice muffled. Jason rubbed soothing circles over her back.

"I got him dressed, fed, and dropped off at daycare."

Sam lifted her head, staring at him blearily.

"Oh God, how late is it?" She asked, feeling a bit guilty. Jason continued rubbing back.

"It's just after eleven. Don't worry about it, Sam. You should be sleeping more anyway. Let's get you back into bed." He said worriedly, leaning down and scooping her up into his arms. He laid her down and tucked the blanket in around her. She smiled weakly up at him.

"You don't have to baby me, Jason."

Jason smiled at her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I want to. Let me take care of you." He insisted. She nodded before leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Jason held her hand and waited until she fell asleep before leaving the room. He headed downstairs and grabbed his cellphone and called Spinelli.

"What do you have for me?"

"Oh, gracious greetings, dearest friend formerly known as Stone Cold. I do have some information about the dastardly evil doers out to silence the Fair Samantha. With this, mayhap we can ferret them out and stop them before they carry out their unjust and deadly plan to steal the life of Fair Samantha and by proxy, the life of what is sure to be the most attractive baby in the universe. With the exception of my beloved Georgie, of course." Spinelli rambled on.

Jason closed his eyes and searched for patience.

"Spinelli." His tone held a distinct lack of patience that Spinelli immediately picked up on.

"Of course, of course. My apologies. I have discovered the identity of one of the men the Evil Doer, Jerry Jax has hired. I will send you his information post haste, as well as the last known location of the minion of darkness."

"Thank you. Good job, Spinelli."

"You are most welcome, friend formerly known as Stone Cold." Spinelli said, pleased.

Jason sighed and shook his head.

"Spinelli, you can just call me Stone Cold again." He said wearily. Spinelli gasped in surprised pleasure.

"But-But I thought you didn't want me to call you that anymore." He asked quickly.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That was before I remembered. It's fine, Spinelli. Look, just send me the info. I gotta go."

"Yes, Stone Cold, right away. And might I say, it is a pleasure to have you back." Spinelli answered quickly, a smile in his voice. Jason smiled despite himself and shook his head.

"It's nice to be back, Spinelli." He said, before he hung up. He loved the kid, but he sure drove him crazy sometimes. His phone beeped and he looked down at the information Spinelli had forwarded to him. He jotted a quick note for Sam, grabbed his keys, and was out the door in minutes.

….

Sam woke up a little while later, groggy and disoriented. She climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to clean up. Feeling refreshed, Sam slipped on a maxi dress and fixed her makeup and hair. She needed a pick me up after feeling so sick this morning, so she'd decided to go into town for some food.

She hurried downstairs, surprised to see the living room empty.

"Jason?" She called out. She spotted the note on the desk and knew Jason wasn't home. She walked over and picked up the note, scanning briefly.

 _Following up on a lead. Be back soon. Eat this._

Sam smiled and dropped the note. She grabbed the banana that had been under the note and dutifully peeled it. She nibbled on it as she leaned against the desk, aimlessly perusing the mail. A piece of paper fell out of the pile and she picked it up, glancing at it curiously.

 _V. Cassadine_

 _555-7877_

Sam stared at the paper. She hadn't seen or spoken to him since Helena's will had been read. But thankfully, he had seen her because he had saved her from the attacker on the dock. She hesitated before picking up the phone and dialing the number on the paper. She considered hanging up while it rang.

"Hello." His deep voice came through clearly and Sam almost hung up after all. She shook her head at herself and took a deep breath.

"Valentin? It's Sam Morgan."

"Little One? This is a pleasant surprise." Valentin said warmly.

"Can I come see you? I'd like to talk to you." The words were out before she even realized what she was saying.

There was a moment of shocked silence before Valentin spoke again.

"Of course. But it isn't safe for you to come on your own, Samantha. I can have my men pick you up."

Sam hesitated.

"Thank you, but that's not necessary. I know how to get to Wyndemere, and I have my own guards."

Valentin scoffed.

"Mistake me if I'm wrong, but did you not have your own guards when you were accosted on the docks?"

"Shut up, Valentin. I told them to stay back, because I thought I would be safe with my mother. That wasn't their fault." She said in annoyance.

"My men would never have been so remiss." He replied condescendingly.

"I'm hanging up now." Sam said, before doing just that. She grabbed her purse and a light sweater to head off the cool weather and headed out the door. The two guards at the door fell into step behind her silently. She quickly made her way to the launch before she changed her mind. But she wanted to do this in person.

Her guards looked at each other when they realized where they were heading. They nodded at each other before one of them pulled out his phone and starting typing.

Valentin was waiting for the launch when it arrived. Sam rolled her eyes as he held a hand out to help her out of the launch. She took it and climbed out. He started walking and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. She glanced up at him suspiciously but didn't pull away.

They arrived at the main house and Valentin gestured for her to walk in ahead of him. He turned and stared at her guards.

"She is safe with me and you are not welcome inside." He started to close the door in their faces when one of the guard's hand shot out and stopped the door from closing, his hand covering Valentin's. Valentin's eyes went cold and without hesitation, his hand moved lightning fast. Before Sam realized what was happening, Valentin had snapped the man's wrist and shoved him back. The guard shouted in pain, cradling his broken wrist. The other guard shot forward angrily but was suddenly surrounded by Valentin's guards, guns pointing at him. Sam strode forward angrily and shoved Valentin.

"Tell them to put their guns away!" She shouted. Valentin looked down, mesmerized by the way the anger sparking in her eyes made them appear like melted chocolate. Never looking away, he gestured and his men lowered their weapons.

"You didn't have to hurt him." Sam said indignantly.

"He shouldn't have touched me." Valentin said simply. Sam shook her head and stared at him pointedly. Valentin let out a long-suffering sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Kosta, make sure the gentleman's injury is seen to."

Sam told the other guard to stand down before turning to go back inside. She followed Valentin to the living room and stands on the opposite end of the room.

"Look, maybe this was a mistake." Sam said, wondering what she'd been thinking. Valentin held his hands up in surrender.

"No, no. I apologize for my uncouth behavior. I don't like to be touched…without invitation. Please, what can I do for you, my little one."

Sam sighed.

"I'm not _your_ anything."

Valentin nodded.

"As you say."

Sam sighed again.

"I just wanted to come and say to you, face to face, thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you, Valentin." Valentin's eyes widened at the sincerity in her tone.

"There are no thanks necessary." He replied magnanimously.

Sam walked forward and picked up his hands, much to his surprise.

"Yes, there is. You saved my life on those docks. And not just mine, but the life of my baby. And this is not the first time. Valentin, this is the third time you've saved my life and I wanted you to know that it didn't go unappreciated. I will forever be grateful to you. You're a good person, Valentin. You know, deep, deep, down." She added with a grin.

Valentin stared at her, moved by her words.

Suddenly, he couldn't control himself. He closed the distance between them and grabbed her quickly, ignoring her protest. His mouth crashed down on hers, reveling in her full, plump lips. Sam shoved against him, struggling in his arms. Valentin pressed her backwards until her back came up against the door and continued his assault on her mouth. And to his surprise and everlasting joy, she finally started responding. Her tongue moved with his, her hands tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. His mouth slid down her jaw to her neck, his hands moving up her body to cup her heavy breasts, moving his thumbs over her hardened buds. She whimpered and tossed her head back, her long silky brown hair sliding over her shoulders and covering his hands.

Valentin shoved the sweater off her, and pulled the top of her dress down. Her lush breasts spilled out, more glorious than he'd ever imagined, her rosy nipples tightening into pebbles. He moved down, capturing the tip in his mouth and laving it with his tongue. She gripped his head and pulled him closer, moaning.

Desperate to feel her, he quickly unbuckled his pants and pulled out his heavy member. Gripping her waist, he lifted her up and her legs came up and wrapped around his waist, her dress bunching around her waist. He slipped his hands between them, and bunching her panties in his fist, he tore them off. He slipped his fingers through her folds and was thrilled to find her ready for him.

Sam was writhing against him, driving him mad. He couldn't believe this was finally happening, but he wouldn't waste another minute. He ground against her, pressing her back into the door. Without hesitation, he slid inside her, groaning at how amazing she felt, her inner walls gripping him. He slammed into her, hard and fast, moving deeper and deeper inside her. This was ecstasy, better than anything he'd ever felt. Sam was moaning and meeting him, thrust for thrust. She gripped his shoulders and used him as leverage to lift herself up and slam herself back down on his thick member. She tossed her head back and started chanting his name.

"Valentin. Valentin. Valentin!"

Valentin's head snapped up and met Sam's curious eyes. She was standing on the other side of the room, staring at him. He turned and walked to the fireplace, disappointment coursing through him as he realized none of it had been real. He muttered thanks that he still wore his trench coat from when he went out to meet her because it covered his erection. Otherwise, she would know exactly where his thoughts had been.

"Valentin, are you okay?" Sam asked, concerned. He'd just gone blank, totally unresponsive. Except…well there had been a heat in his eyes that had made Sam uneasy.

Valentin took several deep breaths until he was sure he had control of himself, before turning with a smile.

"Sorry. I just, I was thinking that if I hadn't gotten to you in time, you would be dead. It does not bear thinking of. I'm just glad you're okay, little one."

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Thanks to you. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to your face and now I have. I better get back home." She turned to leave but paused at the door. She turned and walked back to him before throwing her arms around him.

Valentin stood frozen in her embrace, shocked, before his hands came up slowly to return her hug.

"Thank you, Valentin." She whispered sincerely. Valentin pulled back and stared down at her. He started to lower his head to hers when suddenly she pulled her hand back before letting fly with a slap that crashed into his cheek and sent his head snapping to the right.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam asked angrily, shoving out of his arms. Valentin clenched his jaw, furious with himself.

"My apologies. I don't know what I was thinking." He said quickly.

Sam strode away from him and turned to face him once she'd put a safe distance between them.

"Valentin, I really think you're a good person, and you may even end up being a good friend. You've been good to me, for the most part, and you saved my life more than once. But I'm married to Jason. I have a husband and son, and another baby on the way. Let me repeat that, in case it was unclear. I'm happily married and very much in love with my husband. I am not interested in you that way, so keep your damn hands off me or I'll break them myself."

"And if she doesn't, I will." A deadly voice said from behind her.

Sam spun around to see a furious Jason standing there. She hurried over to him, and was relieved when he smiled slightly at her. Jason had heard her tell Valentin she was happily married and it had eased most of the anger he'd felt when the guards had told him where she was.

"Again, my apologies. I was out of line. It will not happen again, little one." Valentin said quietly, ignoring the pain in his heart as he watched Samantha slip her hand into Morgan's.

Jason leaned down.

"You ready to go?" Sam met his eyes in surprise.

"That's it? You're not going to…I don't know, freak out?"

Jason smiled and pulled her against him, capturing her mouth in a deep kiss that had Valentin's jaw clenching. _Message received, Mr. Morgan,_ Valentin thought to himself wryly.

Jason lifted his head and smiled into Sam's dazed eyes.

"No. Let's go, wife." Sam blinked quickly and let Jason lead her out of the house, Valentin already forgotten.

….

Jason and Sam walked into the penthouse. Sam braced herself for Jason's anger. She knew he had to be upset that she'd gone to see Valentin. He didn't say anything so she thought of nervously of something to say to fill the silence.

"We don't have to pick Danny up from pre-k for another couple of hours. Want to-." She didn't finish her sentence because Jason had moved forward quickly, shoving his hands into her hair and tilting her head back to capture her mouth in a torrid kiss. She responded instantly, meeting his passion equally.

Never lifting his head from hers, Jason walked her backwards towards the couch, until the back of her legs bumped against it. He lifted her effortlessly, sitting her on the arm of the couch and moving between her legs. He reached down and grabbed the hem of her dress, yanking it up so it bunched around her waist. He grabbed the bodice and yanked it down so her breasts spilled out into his hands. He pinched her tightened buds, rolling them between his fingers, making Sam moan wildly. Her hands gripped his hips, pulling him against her throbbing sex.

Jason groaned and ground himself against her. Sam's hands dropped to his jeans and she started fumbling with the button, eventually opening his pants and lowering his zipper. She shoved his jeans and boxer briefs down to his knees, his heavy member standing up, stiff and erect.

Jason moved quickly, spinning Sam around so she was bent over the sofa. Gripping the round, small cheeks of her bottom, Jason rubbed the head of his member against her opening, making her moan. He shifted closer, sliding into her wet heat with a satisfied groan.

"Sam. Damn, you feel so good, baby." He moaned, pressing himself into her. Sam arched her back, shoving her ass back against him with a whimper.

"Hurry, Jason. Hurry. I need you. Move, please move." She begged, circling her hips and grinding back against him. Jason growled and his fingers digging into her hips punishingly, he started moving. He thrust inside her fast and hard, sliding in deeply until he was buried to the hilt.

The room was silent but for the sounds of their bodies coming together, a gentle, persistent slap of flesh against each other, and their moans and cries of pleasure. Jason reached around and rubbed circles over her tight little bud, making Sam scream in pleasure.

"Yes! Right there, baby! Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop." She chanted mindlessly, lost to the ecstasy Jason was giving her. Jason pulled out until he was almost completely out of her before slamming into her again. He repeated that motion, plunging into Sam over and over again until he started to feel that tingle move up his spine. He knew Sam was close, because her inner walls were pulsating around him, pushing him closer to his own orgasm.

"Oh, oh, oh! Jason! Jason!" Sam screamed, pleasure exploding inside her, shuddering and trembling with the force of her orgasm. Jason's face twisted with pleasure as he began pumping into her in faster, more erratic thrusts as he neared his own completion.

"You're mine. Say it. Say it, Sam. You're mine." He growled, slamming into her hard enough to send her face into the couch cushion. Sam was nearing another, equally explosive orgasm, and Jason's words pushed her her over the edge.

"Yes, yes. I'm yours, Jason. I'm yours, and you're mine." She whimpered, her head thrashing back and forth as another orgasm slammed through her, leaving her a moaning, spasming pile of mush.

Pleasure building inside him, the pressure at the base of his spine, tingles shooting up his back, Jason ground himself against Sam's bottom before that pleasure crashed over him like a tidal wave, each ebb and flow leaving him wrecked as he emptied himself inside her in warm spurts. Spent, Jason turned Sam into his arms and captured her mouth in his. He picked her up and her legs came around his waist. She raised her brow when his still hard staff bounced against her.

"Ready for round two already?" She asked wickedly. Jason grinned.

"Let's just say I feel an uncontrollable urge to…possess you right now, wife." Sam licked her lips and bounced against him softly. Jason groaned when she brushed against him.

"Bring it on, husband."

Laughing, Jason carried his wife upstairs.


	77. Chapter 75

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I know last chapter freaked some of you out and a couple of you messaged me unsure if Sam and Valentin really had sex. Let me be super clear, there was no sex between Sam and Valentin. It was just a daydream/fantasy that Valentin had. So no worries!**

 **Moving on from that, I definitely have some plans for Valentin to find someone of his own. But I thought you would like to make suggestions on who you'd like to see him with. I have an idea already BUT I am open to suggestions. Let me tell you who I envision when I think of Valentin, to help you choose. First of all, I've made him late 40s, early 50s. I totally envision him as Jeffery Dean Morgan. So think about that aaaaaand GO! LOL**

 **Thanks and enjoy!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Jason looked down at the box in his hands nervously. He opened it again and studied the ring sparkling brightly in the light. The cushion-cut 3 carat diamond set in a platinum band wasn't flashy, because that would never suit Sam. It was elegant and simple, a classic that would work well with the wedding band that had belonged to his grandmother. They hadn't put their wedding rings back on since they'd reunited, and had decided to wait until the vowel renewal. But he wanted her to wear this ring tonight, so that everyone would know they were back together and committed to each other.

At the sound of heels clicking down the stairs, Jason shoved the box in his pocket and lifted his head and stilled. He stared at Sam in stunned appreciation, his eyes traveling over her.

"Wow. Sam, you're...you look beautiful." He said slowly, still staring while she smiled at him and kept walking down.

She wore a long, wine colored gown with a fitted, Grecian-style bodice that clung to her curves. The dress had an empire waist to accommodate her growing stomach. Sam wore her hair pulled half up in huge, shiny curls flowing down her back. Her makeup was simple and elegant, her lips a deep wine color. She was exquisite.

Sam smiled up at Jason, letting her eyes drift over him. Jason stood there in a suit and tie, with a bright blue dress shirt on that brought out the color of his eyes. The cut of his jacket suited his broad, muscular shoulders perfectly, and Sam felt heat curl deep in her belly.

"You look...really hot." She murmured, trailing a finger up his jacket lapel. Jason looked down at her in surprise as she stepped closer.

"Do you think I'd be the worst daughter in the world if we were a little late?" She asked, licking her lips. Jason caught her wandering hand just as it landed on his belt buckle.

"It's your parents wedding day and you're the matron of honor." He said in amusement, though he couldn't deny the desire stirring inside him. Sam's pregnancy hormones had made her a bit sex-crazed and Jason was happily reaping the benefits.

Sam pouted and sighed, taking a step back. "You're right, of course. Actually, can you run up and wake Danny up from his nap and help him get ready? I have his suit all set out on the bed."

Jason smiled at the thought of his son all dressed up. He grabbed Sam's hand and led her to the couch. He sat down beside her and looked into her eyes.

"Of course. But I need to do something first. Sam, when I found out who I was, I was lost. I didn't have any memories and I'd been betrayed by one of the people I'd trusted most in the world. I knew that we shared a connection that I couldn't understand, I knew that you were my wife, but I didn't remember you. But you never gave up on me, you didn't push me, you were just there, patiently waiting. And the more we spent time together, the more I wanted to be around you. And with each brief memory of our life together, I knew that we had shared a love that most never know. And I wanted it back. God, I've never wanted anything so badly in my life." His voice began to tremble with emotion. Sam stared up at him, tears brimming in her eyes as her heart began to race.

"I fell in love with you without even knowing. I was in the middle before I even knew I'd begun. And your love for the person I'd become helped me accept who I was and helped me find the person I used to be. Getting my memories back, it was like reliving my life and falling in love with you all over again. I love you now as more than who I was. And I know that you're my soulmate, the one person my heart will always recognize. I love you, Sam. Now and forever, and I can't wait to make you my wife again."

He voice was fraught with emotion as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. Sam covered her mouth with her hands, and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill. He opened the box and Sam stared in awe at the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen.

"Oh Jason, it's perfect. You're perfect! I love you so much." She cried out, holding her hand out while he slipped the ring onto her finger. She stared down at the ring sparkling on her finger, completely in love with her ring. She glanced up at Jason, even more in love with him. She threw herself at him and crushed her mouth against his. He pulled her closer, her breasts crushed against his chest as their tongues tangled together.

"Eww, Mommy! Not again, Daddy!" Danny called from the top of the steps. Jason and Sam broke apart with a laugh and looked up at Danny. Danny stood there, and Sam's heart swelled when she saw that he had tried to dress himself in his little suit. His buttons were done haphazardly and his tie was tied around his waist like a belt, but otherwise he'd done a pretty good job.

"Wow, look at my handsome boy!" Jason exclaimed proudly, climbing to his feet and moving toward the stairs. Danny smiled widely and posed proudly. Jason laughed and held his arms open for his son and waited. Danny didn't disappoint. He braced himself and then launched himself from the top step into his father's waiting arms. Jason caught him easily and tickled him.

Sam had watched Danny jump and covered her eyes with her hands. She knew Jason would catch him because he always did, but she couldn't help feeling nervous each time. Her little boy definitely had his father's adventurous spirit. And maybe a little of her own too, she admitted with a grin. She watched the two loves of her life as Jason fixed Danny's button and tied his tie correctly.

Jason stood up.

"Ready to go watch Grandma and Grandpa get married?" Sam asked with a big smile. Danny jumped and shouted yes. She laughed and stood up while Jason grabbed their coats. He was helping Danny into his coat when he looked up and saw the surprised look on Sam's face as she cupped her stomach. A frisson of fear shot through him as he stepped towards her.

"Sam? Are you okay? Is it the baby?" He asked anxiously, reaching her and laying his hands over hers on her belly. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and smiled and relief flew through him.

"I just felt the baby move." She said with wonder, glancing back down at her stomach. Jason grinned widely, his heart swelling.

"I know it's too early for me to feel, but I wish I could." He said wistfully. Sam looked up with a smile.

"Give it another month or so and you will." She grinned. Taking her hand, Jason pressed a quick kiss to her lip, smiling against her mouth when he heard Danny sigh loudly. He pulled back and walked with Sam to the door, scooping up Danny along the way.

…..

Sam walked into the bridal suite where Molly and Kristina helped Alexis fuss over her hair and makeup.

"Mom, you look beautiful." Sam said warmly, taking in Alexis' beautiful dress.

Alexis turned around with a loving smile, excitement glimmering in her eyes.

"Thank you, honey. You look beautiful too." She said, standing and holding her arms out for Sam to walk into. They hugged quickly, before pulling back so Sam could greet her sisters.

"Look at how big you're getting! How far along are you now?" Molly asked in excitement as she took in Sam's bump.

Sam laughed and patted her stomach. "I'll be 14 weeks tomorrow."

"I can't wait to meet my little niece or nephew. If she's anywhere near as cute as Danny, I may die." Kristina said with a smile. Sam laughed.

"We've all kind of been gravitating towards calling the baby a girl, but I really would be just as happy with another little boy." Sam said, rubbing her belly.

Alexis smiled down at her.

"We all would, sweetheart."

They chatted amongst themselves while they finished getting ready together, before the girls brought out their gifts.

Molly sat next to Alexis and held out a small box. Alexis opened it and pulled out a small blue ribbon.

"I'll start. First, we have something blue. It's also old and kind of borrowed, but that's not why it's here today."

Alexis tilted her head. "These look really familiar."

Molly smiled. "You used to tie my hair in it when I was a little girl."

Kristina leaned forward to look. "Where have you been keeping it?"

"In one of my journals. I was saving it, but I didn't even know why until a few days ago. I wanted to give it to you, Mom."

Alexis sniffled as tears filled her eyes. "I used to put these in your pigtails. Thank you, sweetie." She leaned forward and hugged Molly tightly.

"Of course. I love you."

Alexis wiped her tears. "I love you so much."

Kristina leaned over and handed Alexis a flat, medium sized box.

"Something new." She said with a smile.

Alexis lifted the lid and moved the wrapping paper. She picked up a framed photograph of her and her girls. "That's beautiful." She said, her voice breaking as tears threatened again.

Sam laughed and put her arm around her mother, fighting off her own tears.

Kristina grinned.

"I figured you could use a companion piece for your Christmas sweater mantle."

Alexis laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You know me very well. Thank you." She cried, pulling Kristina down to hug, as she gave in to her tears.

Kristina pulled away, shaking her head with an indulgent smile. "Oh, Mom."

Sam handed Alexis a little Matchbox car. "Something old." She said laughingly.

Alexis stared at it in confusion. "Okay. So it's for ages 3 and up. I'm up."

Sam nodded her head. "Do you recognize it?"

Molly grinned. "Maybe you'd know it from the backseat."

They all laughed as the lightbulb went on for Alexis.

"Oh!"

"I'm just - I'm just keeping it real over here." Sam laughed.

"It's a Camaro? You guys are killing me!" Alexis gave in and started crying, unable to fight the tears any longer. She loved her girls so much and they brought her so much joy.

"I thank god everyday for that Camaro because that where my beautiful baby was created." Alexis said, cupping Sam's face. Molly and Kristina both grimaced and chorused, "Eww."

Sam ignored them and leaned forward to hug her mother, a few tears slipping loose. "I love you, Mom."

Molly and Kristina bounded up excitedly.

"Okay, so up next is something borrowed, right?"

Alexis nodded firmly. "Right."

"Well, Julian is actually responsible for this little surprise, with _my_ help, of course." Kristina said smugly, walking over to the door. She swung it open, and Alexis gasped, crying even harder.

"Jax!" She cried, running over to him and throwing her arms around him.

The tall, handsome Aussie smiled down at his best friend and wrapped his arms around her.

"Like I would let my best friend get married and not be there to walk her down the aisle? I'm your something borrowed." He drawled in his charming Australian accent.

Alexis held him tight.

"I'm so happy you're here. I've missed you so much." She wept, clinging to him. Molly and Kristina pulled her away laughing, so they could fix her makeup.

Sam walked over with a smile and hugged Jax hello. He pulled back and held her at arm's length while he studied her, his eyes widening when they got to her stomach.

"Sam, you look gorgeous, as always. And I see you're expecting. Congratulations! Impending motherhood suits you." He said winningly.

Sam laughed. "Thank you, Jax. You look very handsome. Come on, I'll show you where you're going to wait until we're ready." She took him by the arm and led him out to the church entrance. Just then, Sonny and Carly walked in, looking tense. Carly looked beautiful, as always. She wore a fitted, black backless dress that hit right above her knees. Her thick blonde hair was flawless in riotous curls falling down her back. Sonny looked handsome and very debonair in his wedding finery, though his face was hard as stone.

They hadn't spotted Sam and Jax yet, evident by the heated whispers they were exchanging.

"Sonny, you can't just ignore the problem. Morgan needs help." Carly hissed angrily.

Sonny shot her an angry glare.

"Not the kind of help you're suggesting." He spat back angrily.

Carly eyes narrowed accusingly.

"If anything happens to Morgan because you refuse to help me get him the help he needs, I will never forgive you." Carly hissed, walking away angrily. She had only taken a few steps when her gaze collided with Jax's.

"Jax." She said in surprise, a smile spreading across her face. Jax smiled widely at her.

"Hello, Carly. You look stunning, as always."

"What the hell are you doing here? The town was better off with you gone." Sonny sneered, moving closer to Carly possessively, despite the ill humor between them. Carly glared at him.

Sam hurried to intervene when Jax opened his mouth in a snarl.

"Jax is here for my mother's wedding at her invitation. So please, keep your distance from each other. Today is my mother and father's special day, and they don't need it ruined by your pissing contest." She snapped.

Jax held his hands up and remained silent, those his eyes lingered on Carly. She blushed and looked away, though her eyes wandered back to his. Sonny noticed and put his hand on her waist. Carly stared at him balefully before walking away. Sam had to stifle a laugh at the extra sway Carly added to her step. Just like she wanted, both men trailed her with their eyes. Sonny pointed at Jax.

"Stay the hell away from my wife, jackass." He strode after Carly. Jax grinned down at Sam with a shrug. She shook her head and walked past him to poke her head into the church. She spotted Jason sitting with Danny and waited until he noticed her.

Jason was watching Sonny and Carly fight quietly and shook his head. His heart suddenly skipped a beat and smiling, he turned and met Sam's eyes. She smiled and waved him over. He got up, and holding Danny's hand, walked over to her. He lay a hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Have I told you yet today that you look beautiful?" Sam smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you have. But I don't mind hearing it. But I need your help." Jason looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

She shook her head to dispel his worry. "Nothing's wrong, really. But Jax is here for Alexis' wedding and he and Sonny have already gotten into it. I don't want anything to ruin my parents' wedding day. Please, make sure they behave."

"Jax is here?" Jason asked with a grimace. Sam laughed at the tone of disgust in Jason's voice.

"Be nice." She said before sneaking a quick kiss to Danny's cheek and heading back to her mother. Before they knew it, it was time for the ceremony to start.

The music played while Danny walked up the aisle, holding a pillow with the rings on it. Everyone oohed and aahed over how adorable he looked. Danny seemed to sense their admiration because he stopped and started waving and blowing kisses to everyone.

Laughter spread through the guests as Jason finally had to hop up and guide Danny to the end of the aisle, where the rings were handed to the best man, Lucas. The music continued as Molly walked down the aisle, followed by Kristina, and finally Sam. Sam winked at Jason and Danny as she passed and reaching her father, was pulled into a tight hug.

"You look gorgeous, baby girl." He whispered emotionally, making her smile. She kissed his cheek and whispered thanks, before taking her place.

Finally Alexis appeared at the end of the aisle and everyone gasped at how beautiful she looked. She was absolutely glowing with love. Jax appeared at her side, sending a ripple of surprise through the guests. He smiled down at her and kissed her cheek, before walking her down the aisle. Julian met them halfway and after shaking Jax's hand, walked Alexis the rest of the way.

"You look gorgeous." He said, his voice shaking with emotion.

"And you are so very handsome." Alexis replied, her voice breaking, tears sparkling in her eyes. They stood together and looked out over the church, feeling blessed to have so many of their family and friends in the audience. A glance at the pews showed they were filled with guests.

Olivia and Ned sat together, with Leo in Olivia's arms, sleeping contentedly. Ava and Kiki sat in the pew beside Lucas and Brad. Avery bounced happily on Ava's lap. On the other side of the church, Diane and Max sat together behind Sonny and Carly. Jason and Danny sat together beside them. Jax sat in another pew, along with several lawyers from Alexis' and Diane's firm. Nikolas and Emily were also there, with Alana and Spencer near the back of the church. TJ sat near Jax, staring at Molly with love.

Once the ceremony began, the Davis girls stepped forward as one with Lucas as Alexis and Julian watched on with joy in their eyes.

Molly smiled and looked out at the guests. "Love is patient, love is kind."

Kristina turned slightly to look at her mother and Julian. "It always protects, always trusts."

"It always hopes, always perseveres." Lucas added with a smile aimed at Brad.

Sam smiled at her parents before facing the guests, her eyes focused on Jason.

"Love never fails." They moved back into place beside Alexis, who gave them each a kiss on the cheek, tears slipping down her face. Lucas stood beside his father, who pulled him into a bear hug.

Sam watched as her parents read their own vows, pledging their love, honor, and devotion to each other. The vows were touching and sweet, bringing tears to more than one person's eyes. She glanced over at Jason, and caught him watching her with love in his eyes.

"We're next." He mouthed to her with a wink. Sam smiled and nodded almost imperceptibly, before turning her attention back to the ceremony. With the reverend's final words, they were announced husband and wife. Julian pulled Alexis into a kiss that was almost unfit for an audience.

"Eww! Yuck!" Danny called out, to the general hilarity of the guests. Alexis and Julian pulled apart with a laugh.

The guests all moved outside the church, where Alexis and Julian ran out as the guests threw rice and cheered.

Sam stood on the steps of the church with Jason and Danny, her head on his shoulder, smiling as her parents kissed again right outside the waiting car.

"It was a beautiful ceremony." She said happily.

"Yeah, it was nice." Jason agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Together, they watched as the happy couple drove away.

…..

The guests gathered at the Metro Court ballroom for the reception. Food and drinks were handed out by the wait staff while toasts were given. Sam ate voraciously, starving. She didn't care if people watched, which was a good thing since more than a few did. Jason laughed as he watched her, simply handing her more food until she was finally full.

Sam shared a dance with her father, while Jax and Alexis danced. The next dance, Sam and Lucas danced together, laughing and talking about Sam's upcoming vowel renewal.

"Brad finally got his divorce finalized, so we're finally planning our wedding now too." Lucas revealed. Sam smiled and hugged him in congratulations. The song changed and Sam felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down and saw Danny standing there.

Her heart overflowing with love, Sam laughed and bent down to pick Danny up. She danced in circles with her little boy, her reason for living.

Jason stood at the edge of the dance floor watching the two loves of his life. He'd never seen anything more beautiful than the sight before him.

Sam smiled down at Danny and kissed his forehead. Danny reached up and cupped her cheeks, pressing a smacking kiss on her cheeks.

"I love you, Mommy."

Sam smiled contentedly and hugged her son closer.

"I love you too, pumpkin."

Danny laughed at her and shook his head.

"I love you more."

Sam grinned down at him and shook her head slowly.

"I love you most." Danny gasped and laughed in delight.

"Aw man! That the best answer!" He said, amazed at his Mommy. She always wins the love game, he thought ruefully.

Suddenly, they were engulfed in big, strong arms. Sam smiled up at Jason.

"Can I join this dance?" He asked with a smile.

"Yay! Daddy dancing!" Danny exclaimed, making the leap from Sam to Jason. Jason caught him and pulled him close with one arm, while pulling Sam in with the other. Sam laid her head against his chest, while Danny did the same on the other side. Sam and Danny stared at each other lovingly, while Jason held them in his arms, dancing in a slow circle.

The other guests watched the beautiful family moment with bright smiles, touched to be able to witness such a pure display of love.


	78. Chapter 76

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm happy you all liked that last chapter. I wanted to have a chapter that was pure happiness. I love big, splashy weddings, and sometimes I just want them to be perfect without someone getting shot or stabbed or something awful happening. LOL**

 **For those of you who questioned it, I went back and made an edit to make a more detailed list of who attended the wedding so you guys could see that all the important people in their lives attended:)**

 **This chapter was hard to write but I really hope you enjoy it.**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Sam picked up the toys scattered around the floor. _Hurricane Danny strikes again_ , she thought ruefully. She placed them in the toy chest she kept in the corner, looking around to see what else needed cleaning up.

"You should let the maid take care of that when she comes in." Jason said, coming down the stairs.

Sam laughed and put her fists in the small of her back, rubbing at the soreness.

"I know, I know. But I hate seeing the mess. And I know what you're going to say and you're right. I do hate cleaning but I think I may have entered the nesting phase of this pregnancy about 5 months early because I can't seem to stop it." She said, shaking her head.

Jason laughed and shook his head.

"Come on, come sit with me. Danny's at daycare; this is your chance to relax." Jason reasoned with her. Sam sighed and walked over, sitting on the couch and laying her head in his lap. He played with her hair and Sam sighed and closed her eyes, letting his soothing touch put her at ease.

It was impossible. Her mind wouldn't start racing. Jason had found a lead on one of the men Jerry had hired to kill her a couple of weeks ago, but he'd never told her what happened. It was driving her crazy.

"Jason, what happened with the man Spinelli found? The one Jerry hired."

Jason leaned his head back and sighed. He'd hoped she'd forgotten about it, but knew it had been a foolish hope.

"I took care of it." He answered, hoping she would drop it and knowing she wouldn't.

Sam sat up and twisted to stare at him.

"What does that mean?" She asked, a ball of dread forming in the pit of her stomach.

Jason shrugged.

"It means he's no longer a threat. Leave it alone, Sam."

"No. Jason, I know how you felt when you didn't have your memories. You hated the idea of being a killer. I thought that when you remembered that you admitted you felt the same. You didn't want to be a killer anymore." Sam had always accepted Jason and knew he had never killed someone who hadn't been trying to kill him or someone he loved. But that line of business brought danger and risk to anyone in Jason's life and that scared her.

Jason sighed heavily, leaning forward. He turned his head and looked at Sam.

"I still feel the same way. I won't kill for hire ever again. But I won't stand by while your life is threatened. I did what I had to do. I'm not a killer for hire anymore. But I realized that I _will_ kill for you, for Danny, and for our unborn child. I will do whatever I have to do keep my family safe."

Sam saw the haunted look in his eyes.

"But at what cost to you?" She asked, worried for him.

Jason pulled her to him, holding her close.

"Each time I take someone's life, I feel like I lose a piece of myself, of my humanity. But loving you and Danny, and now this little one, it makes me feel whole. Your love heals me."

Moved, Sam leaned up and kissed him softly. Pulling back, she cupped his face.

"Anytime you need a reminder of how good you are, how much you love and are loved in return, I'll be there." Sam vowed. Jason nodded and smiled at her, unable to believe how much he loved this woman. It grew deeper with each day, and he knew it would never stop.

…..

Carly knocked on the penthouse door quickly. She barely waited a few minutes before knocking again.

Sam hurried over to the door and swung it open, barely stepping aside in time to avoid being ran over by Carly.

"Carly, what the hell?" Sam asked. Jason lifted a brow from where he sat at the desk working on paperwork for the security firm. He wasn't starting it yet, but he had started applying for all the proper licenses and permits.

He glanced at Carly and then stopped to take a deeper look. He recognized the fraught, desperate look in her eyes.

"Carly, what's wrong?"

Tears filled Carly's eyes. She glanced at Sam.

"I'm sorry to just barge in, Sam. I just…it's Morgan. He's off his meds and he's out of control." She cried out, looking crazed with worry.

Sam walked over and rubbed her back, leading her to the sofa. Jason followed and sat on the armchair facing them.

"Oh, Carly, I'm so sorry. Are you sure he's off his meds?" Sam asked.

Carly nodded.

"Tell me what happened." He said seriously.

"Well, you know that Sonny gave Morgan a job at the warehouse to give him some kind of stability. But the manager saw him having sex with some girl on the surveillance cameras. Kiki walked in on them and broke up with Morgan. Then Sonny fired Morgan, and Morgan lost it. He admitted he was off his meds, went off on me and Sonny, and then took off." She said, gesturing wildly.

Sam got up and left the room. Carly buried her face in her hands for a moment before looking at Jason helplessly. Sam returned with a cup of tea and offered it to Carly. Carly accepted gratefully, sipping carefully before putting it down on the coffee table.

"That's not even the worst part. Sonny and I got into another horrible fight because I think Morgan is having a manic episode. I'm terrified it's going to get worse and he's going to hurt himself or someone else. I don't think we can give him the care he needs, but Sonny refuses to even consider sending him to a facility."

Jason reared back.

"You want to have Morgan committed?" He asked incredulously. He hadn't realized how bad things had gotten.

A few tears slipped down Carly's cheek before she wiped them away.

"Of course I don't! But what choice do we have? Jason, I hated being in those places, but when I was broken and lost, I got the help I needed at Rose Lawn. But Sonny won't even think about it. He's putting his own issues onto Morgan, and he's not thinking about what's best for him. Even Jax said that it may be safer for Morgan in a facility." Carly said without thinking.

"Wait a minute. Jax said? You talked to Jax about this?" Sam asked curiously.

"Is that the real reason he came to town?" Jason asked. This would be nothing but trouble for her and Sonny. Carly became defensive.

"No, of course not. He came for Alexis' wedding. But he stopped by the Metro Court and we had lunch. We share a child and he has the right to know if she could be in danger. And as much as it kills me to admit it, Morgan is a danger to himself and everyone around him. Besides, Jax wanted to adopt Morgan at one point. He loves him like a son and he's worried about him." She said stubbornly.

Jason sighed and decided to let her figure that out.

"Jax aside, I agree with you. Morgan may be better off under a doctor's care. Where's Morgan now?"

Carly threw her hands up and shook her head, tears springing to her eyes again.

"I don't know. He's not answering his phone. My baby is sick and he's out there on his own and I'm so scared for him. If he gets hurt or hurts someone else, it's on me and Sonny. We should have done more to help him!" Carly cried. Jason stood up and moved to the other side of her, putting an arm around her. She immediately turned to him and cried on his shoulder as he hugged her in comfort. He and Sam shared a worried look.

Sam bit her lip. She'd watched Morgan grow up and she didn't want anything to happen to him. And she hated seeing Carly so upset.

"Jason, you should go see if you can find Morgan. Maybe he'll listen to you." She suggested. Carly glanced up hopefully. Jason nodded quickly.

"Of course. I'll go now." He replied, eager to find his nephew and get him the help he needed. Carly jumped to her feet.

"I'm going with you." She said determinedly.

Jason stood up and shook his head.

"No, you go home and wait for him in case he comes back."

"He's my son, Jason. You're not leaving me behind."

Carly got a stubborn glint in her eye Jason knew all too well. He sighed heavily.

"Fine, let's go." He walked over to Sam and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"I'll be back soon." He promised before dropping down to press a kiss to her swollen belly.

"Be good for Mommy, little avocado." He said sweetly. He felt a little bump against his lips and his head shot up to see Sam's surprised look.

"Did the baby just kick?" Jason asked incredulously, smiling hugely. Sam nodded quickly, her hands coming to rest on her stomach, as another little kick moved under her hand. Jason's eyes shot back down.

"That's the first time, right?" He asked eagerly. Sam laughed and nodded.

"I've felt little stirrings, but that was the first real kick. And it was because of your voice. Our little avocado already loves her daddy." Sam said, tears in her eyes. Jason's eyes were shiny as he rubbed her belly and leaned down to kiss it again.

"Wow." He said, shaking his head in wonder, already insanely in love with this baby. Glancing at Carly, he knew he had to help her save her child. He looked back at Sam.

"Hey, eat something soon. Our little avocado is probably ready for some food about now."

Sam smiled down at his smiling face.

"I will. I am kind of hungry." She admitted.

Jason helped her to her feet.

"That was incredible." He said with a smile, kissing her again before getting ready to leave. Carly paused. She hugged Sam quickly.

"I'm sorry to take him away right when you're having such a big moment in your pregnancy. But thank you, Sam. I can't tell you what this means to me." She whispered fervently. Sam smiled and hugged her back.

"You're welcome. And it's okay. There will be a lot more moments like this. You worry about _your_ baby now. He's going to be okay, Carly."

Carly smiled weakly and followed Jason out.

Sam stared at the closed door for a few minutes before turning towards the kitchen. She rubbed her growing belly, hoping to feel some more kicks but it seemed like the baby had gone back to sleep. She stared at her stomach, loving that she had finally popped. She was noticeably pregnant now that she had hit the 16 week mark. She'd had to start wearing her tights since her jeans wouldn't close anymore. Although, Maxie had insisted that they were going shopping for maternity clothes next week. Sam knew better than to argue.

She made herself a quick salad and stood at the counter while she ate. She'd added some cold grilled chicken Jason had made the night before and it was really hitting the spot. She ate the last bite and pouted at her empty bowl. She was still kinda hungry. She opened the fridge and her face lit up when she spotted a cup of chocolate vanilla swirl pudding. She grabbed a spoon and took the pudding to the living room to enjoy on the couch.

She was sitting on the couch, reviewing case files from her P.I. firm when the phone rang. She set the empty cup of pudding aside and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?"

"Sam? It's Max. Is Jason around?"

Sam frowned. Max sounded upset.

"No, he's out with Carly looking for Morgan. What's wrong, Max?"

"It's Morgan. He's here and he's…off. Sam, he's ranting and raving, hurling the barware. He cut his hand and didn't even notice. He's acting just like Mr. C." Max explained quickly, worried.

Sam's eyes widened.

"Where's Sonny?"

"He went to a business meeting and he's not answering his phone. No one is. I tried reaching Jason, and Mrs. C., but I haven't had any luck."

Sam's mind raced.

"Okay, just keep Morgan there. I'll try to reach Jason. He'll pick up for me." She said quickly.

"Thanks, Sam." Max said in relief.

Sam hung up and quickly dialed Jason. It went straight to voicemail. She cursed and waited for the beep, before leaving a message for Jason to head to Sonny's compound because Morgan was in trouble.

She paced for a few minutes as she kept calling both Jason and Carly repeatedly. Ten minutes had passed when she shook her head, resolved. She had to do something. She thought of Danny, safely ensconced at her mother's house for a trip to the zoo in the morning. If Danny was in danger, she would want someone to do whatever they could to help him. She couldn't just sit here knowing Morgan needed help and do nothing. She grabbed her phone and hurried out the door. Her guards fell in step behind her.

Sam waited impatiently while they checked the car before letting her in the back seat, while they climbed into the front. She directed them to Sonny's compound, trying to reach Jason the whole drive. The guards let her go inside alone, having already been advised by Jason that she was safe on the compound.

Sam hurried inside and froze at the entrance to the living room. It looked like a war zone. Sam moved inside slowly, taking in the destruction with wide eyes. The couch was turned on its side, and the side table had been smashed to was shattered glass all over the floor, and a few fist-sized holes in the wall. She looked around frantically, but the room was empty. No Morgan, and no Max.

"Morgan? Max?" She called out nervously. There was a loud thump upstairs and her head shot up towards the sound. She stepped over broken glass and hurried towards the stairs. She climbed the stairs quickly, looking around.

"Morgan, is that you?" She called out, moving down the hall.

"Oh my god!" She cried out. There was a man's foot peeking out from inside the room.

"Morgan!" She exclaimed, hurrying to the unconscious man on the floor. But when she got inside the room, she realized it was Max, not Morgan. She knelt beside Max and took his pulse.

"Oh, thank god." She sighed, finding his pulse strong and steady. He had a sizable lump on his temple that was seeping blood though. She pulled her phone out to call 911 when the door crashed open against the wall behind her, causing her to drop the phone.

Sam spun around and Morgan was standing over her, disheveled and wild-eyed. She eyed him nervously, climbing to her feet.

She stepped towards Morgan, a hand held out cautiously.

"Morgan? Morgan, are you okay?"

"It's your fault. This is all your fault." Morgan said, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes at Sam in anger. Sam stopped moving towards him, staring at him in confusion.

"What's my fault? What do you mean, Morgan?" She asked, an uneasy feeling crawling up her spine.

"I lost Kiki because of you. If you hadn't shown up at the warehouse, I never would have cheated on Kiki with you." Morgan said, his voice terrifyingly calm as he took a slow step towards Sam.

Sam stared at him in horror, realizing he wasn't see her at all. She stepped backwards, almost tripping over Max.

"Morgan, no. It's me, it's Sam. Jason's wife." She tried to reason with him calmly, despite her growing fear. Her hand slipped down to cup her stomach. She shouldn't have come here, she thought suddenly.

"You ruined everything, Darby. All because you couldn't keep your damned legs closed!" Morgan suddenly screamed, reaching out and grabbing Sam's shoulders roughly. Sam cried out in pain and tried to pull herself free.

"Morgan, stop! I don't know who Darby is, but I'm not her! It's me. It's Sam. Morgan, please!" She begged him, losing her calm and slipping into terror at the thought of Morgan hurting her or the baby while lost in the grips of this manic episode.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Morgan shouted, shoving her back. Sam stumbled back and tripping over Max's body, she went crashing to the floor, landing on her wrist. She cried out in pain, scrambling backwards. She pressed her back against the wall, cradling her wrist to her chest. The pain was horrible, radiating up her arm.

"I gotta get to Kiki. I gotta tell her it was all a misunderstanding. Once she realizes I only hooked up with you to prove I could be a man for her, she'll come back to me."

Morgan rambled distractedly, pacing back and forth, unable to stay still. He had to get to Kiki. He had to make her see. If he could just explain, she would see that he'd done it for her. She would believe it, they would get back together, and they would be happy forever. As long as Darby stayed away from them. He had to make her stay away from him and Kiki or she'd ruin everything again. He had to get rid of her.

Sam had crawled to her feet and was easing around Morgan while he was mumbling to himself. She had just reached the door when Morgan's head shot up, his eyes zeroing in on her.

"You're trying to get to Kiki! You're going to poison her against me!" He shouted suddenly, a wave of paranoia coming over him.

Sam shook her head quickly, tears of fear stinging her eyes.

"No, no, I'm not! You were right, I should go. I'm going to leave and I won't bother you and Kiki ever again." She played along, praying she could make him believe the risk was gone.

Morgan shook his head slowly, his face a mask of despair. "No, you don't mean that." He cried, his voice breaking as he moved from anger to despair in a heartbeat. In a flash, his face transformed again to one of fury.

"No, you're lying. You want to break me and Kiki apart so you can have me to yourself! You want to ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me, but I won't let you. I'll kill you before I let you tear me and Kiki apart!" He roared, leaping forward and grabbing Sam's injured wrist and yanking her forward.

With an agonized scream, Sam reacted quickly, bringing her knee up into his groin as hard as she could. Morgan cried out in pain and let her go to cup himself. Sam wasted no time spinning around and running down the hall. She had just reached the top landing of the stairs when she felt her head yanked back and she went flying back against Morgan's chest. He spun her around and shook her.

"You want to make Kiki hate me! I can't let you get to her ever!" Morgan yelled hysterically, his crazed face inches from hers. Sam struggled futilely in his iron grip, screaming for help as footsteps pounded up the steps.

"Morgan, no!" A woman's voice screamed from below. A frenzied expression came over his face and suddenly, Morgan gripped Sam's waist and lifting her easily, hurled her over the railing just as Jason reached him, a second too late.

Sam screamed as she went flying, her body weightless as she sailed through the air. She crashed into the ground, landing on her back, excruciating pain coursing through her briefly before she slipped into the darkness.

Jason stared down in horror at Sam's still and broken body splayed on the ground, a growing circle of blood spreading beneath her.


	79. Chapter 77

WARNING: DIFFICULT CONTENT

A/N: Hey everyone! I know, I know, I'm evil! I wanted to write a chapter that was so suspenseful and crazy and ended with a huge bang. I felt like I did that, but I know it upset a lot of you. But that was kind of the point. If I'm not making you guys feel anything, I'm not doing a very good job. And worst part is, I'm not done.

I know a lot of you are worried about the Jasam baby, but all I can say is I truly believe Jasam can survive anything and they will get through this, no matter what happens.

I know some of you expressed some concern on how I portrayed Morgan and his bipolar disorder. I did a lot of research before writing this chapter, as well as pulling from personal experience. According to research, in more severe cases of bipolar/manic depression, a patient going through mania can experience delusions and hallucinations, along with reckless behavior, impaired judgment, and sometimes violence in patients who have been exposed to a violent childhood. In Morgan's case, growing up around the mob, he's been witness to a lot of violence. As an adult at full mental capacity, he is able to understand that violence is not acceptable, however when his judgment is impaired by mania, his actions are not in his control and his sense of right and wrong are strongly influenced.

A dear friend's brother has bipolar disorder, and during a period where he was refusing treatment, he became violent, and delusional. He was looking at his girlfriend, but seeing an ex. Afterwards, he could remember what happened, but he couldn't believe or understand how he could have reacted in the ways he had. It was terrifying to see but it gave me some insight on both sides, so I tried to write the scenes in a way that displayed Morgan's loss of reality with Sam's realization that the person she was interacting with wasn't the person she'd watched grow up. I tried to treat it with respect, but I understand it is a sensitive issue so I'm sorry if it upset anyone to read. I'm going to include a warning going forward that there may be difficult content ahead, as this chapter won't be any easier.

That being said, this will really move the story along, and bring in a lot of characters. I know it's rough to read, and it's about to get rougher. I hope you guys are in it for the long haul, because this won't be an easy chapter to read, so I'm sorry in advance.

Off topic, thanks for the great suggestions for Valentin's new love interest. I will be introducing one possibility in this chapter, so keep an eye out.

Happy reading!

Jen

buttercup0303

* * *

Chapter 77

Jason glanced down at his phone and cursed. His battery had died. The passenger door opened and Carly climbed back in.

"Kiki hasn't spoken to him. She said he'd called her like one hundred times but she was rejecting the calls. She did say that she'd take the next one so she could let me know where he was, so that's something." Carly sounded strained.

Jason couldn't blame her, since they'd been driving around town for a couple of hours with no luck.

"We'll find him, Carly." He reassured her, glancing down at his phone again and sighing.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked. Jason glanced up at her and shook his head.

"My phone died. I just don't like to be out of reach when I'm away from Sam. With Jerry after her, it makes me nervous." He explained, frustrated.

Carly looked at him sympathetically.

"Well, here use my phone." She said, reaching into her purse. She frowned and started rifling through it, before emptying her purse in her lap. She looked up with frustrated scowl. She held up her phone charger.

"Great. I have my charger, but not my phone. I must have left it on the counter of Kelly's while we were speaking to TJ."

Jason threw his head back against the seat and closed in his eyes in disappointment. Sighing heavily, he looked at the charger in Carly's hand.

"Wait, I think that might work for my phone. Let me see that thing." He grabbed the charger and compared the charger to the port on his phone. He grinned triumphantly when he realized he was right. He quickly plugged it into the car and connected his phone, waiting for it to charge enough to turn back on.

"Jason, let's go back to my house. Maybe Morgan came back." Carly suggested, not really believing it, but hopeful.

Jason nodded and reached over to squeeze Carly's hand.

"Okay, let's go. It will be okay, Carly." He promised, hoping he wasn't lying to her.

They drove through town and were a few blocks from the house when the phone beeped. He glanced down and cursed when he saw he had 7 missed calls from Sam and even more from Max. He glanced at Carly, who was staring at his phone with growing trepidation.

"It's about Morgan. I know it." She said in a strained whisper. Jason was at a light and stared down at his phone. A feeling of dread was building in his stomach. The weird thing was, it wasn't directed towards Morgan. The bad feeling gaining momentum inside Jason was about Sam. Something was wrong.

He quickly dialed her number and waited. The phone didn't even ring before she answered. But she didn't speak. All he heard was dialing, but it sent a blast of relief through him. He glanced at Carly with a small smile.

"I think she was about to call someone when I called." He turned his attention back to the call.

"Sam? Hello, Sam?" He asked. He heard a loud bang in the background and he stiffened. Carly glanced at him in alarm as he strained to hear what was happening.

"Sam? What was that noise? Are you okay? Sam?" He asked frantically. He pulled the phone from his ear and stared down at the screen to make sure they hadn't been disconnected. Seeing the call still active, he hit speaker. There was a light thud, and then Jason could hear Sam's voice but as if it was far from the phone.

 _"Morgan? Morgan, are you okay?"_

Jason glanced at Carly who stared at him with wide eyes.

"She's with Morgan…she must be at my house because he wouldn't go to your penthouse." Carly whispered.

 _"It's your fault. This is all your fault."_

Jason's heart started racing in his chest, his blood running cold at the menacing, slightly off kilter tone of Morgan's voice. He pressed down on the gas, driving faster.

 _"What's my fault? What do you mean, Morgan?"_

She knows something's wrong, Jason realized as he heard Sam's voice.

 _"I lost Kiki because of you. If you hadn't shown up at the warehouse, I never would have cheated on Kiki with you."_ Morgan's voice was eerily calm, Jason thought, fear gripping him. Sonny had always been at his deadliest when he was seemingly calm. It was only a matter of time before he snapped.

"Oh my god. He thinks she's Darby." Carly said in horror.

 _"Morgan, no. It's me, it's Sam. Jason's wife."_ Sam's voice held a tinge of fear and nervousness now.

 _"You ruined everything, Darby. All because you couldn't keep your damned legs closed!"_ Morgan suddenly screamed. Jason's heart leapt into his throat when he heard Sam cry out in fear and pain. Fury began building inside him. He glanced at Carly and she stared at him in horror, knowing that something was about to happen that could rip her world apart.

 _"Morgan, stop! I don't know who Darby is, but I'm not her! It's me. It's Sam. Morgan, please!"_

Jason punched the steering wheel viciously when he heard the desperation in Sam's voice. She was in danger and he was terrified he wouldn't be able to get there in time. He was just a little over a block away from the compound. He was driving as fast as possible, breaking every traffic law in existence in his desperation to get to his wife.

 _"Shut up! Just shut up!"_ Morgan shouted through the phone. There was a loud thump and Sam cried out again. Jason's hand gripped the wheel until his knuckles were white. This time, the pain in her voice had been visceral. Whatever Morgan had done to her, she was in excruciating pain.

"SAM! Morgan, you stay the hell away from her!" Jason screamed fruitlessly. Tears were streaming down Carly's face as she clenched her hands into fists, her nails digging ruthlessly into the flesh of her palm.

 _"I gotta get to Kiki. I gotta tell her it was all a misunderstanding. Once she realizes I only hooked up with you to prove I could be a man for her, she'll come back to me."_

Morgan's voice rambled distractedly before going silent. Jason and Carly stared at each other in fear. What had happened? Was it over? But no, Morgan was muttering quietly, but there was no sound of Sam. Suddenly, Morgan shouted out again.

 _"You're trying to get to Kiki! You're going to poison her against me!"_

 _"No, no, I'm not! You were right, I should go. I'm going to leave and I won't bother you and Kiki ever again."_

Jason reached the end of the drive, and without slowing down, plowed right through the metal gate and sped down the winding drive.

 _"No, you don't mean that."_ Morgan's voice had changed. He sounded wounded and lost now, breaking Carly's heart.

 _"No, you're lying. You want to break me and Kiki apart so you can have me to yourself! You want to ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me, but I won't let you. I'll kill you before I let you tear me and Kiki apart!"_ He suddenly roared and Sam's agonized scream echoed through the car.

With a savage, almost animalistic roar, Jason slammed to a stop and jumped out of the car, running for the doors. The guards stared at him in surprise as he bolted past them, Carly close on his heels. He threw open the doors and ran into the living room, looking up in time to see Morgan pull Sam back against him by her hair. Jason flew up the steps, his heart in his throat as Sam screamed for help.

Carly stared up at her son, horrified as he shook Sam like a rag doll.

"Morgan, no!" She screamed, terrified by the wild, crazed look in his eyes.

"You want to make Kiki hate me! I can't let you get to her ever!"

She watched in horror as Morgan hefted Sam in the air. Carly shook her head back and forth in denial about what she was seeing.

Jason saw Morgan lift Sam and lunged. His arms outstretched to grab her from Morgan, but his hands grasped at the air. It happened in slow motion for him. He watched in horror as Sam went flying over the railing, screaming in terror, her hair fluttering in the wind as she went crashing down to the first floor. She landed a few feet from Carly, on her back, her hair spread out in a blanket around her. Her body looked broken and still. Jason was frozen there, staring at his wife, as blood pooled beneath her.

"Did I do it? Is Darby gone?" Morgan asked hopefully from behind him. His words snapped Jason out of his horrified daze, and with an enraged howl, he spun around and grabbing Morgan by the collar, he slammed it back against the wall, shoving his forearm into Morgan's jugular and applying pressure.

"You sonuvabitch! You killed Sam!" Jason yelled, pressing harder, watching as Morgan's face turned deep red, then purple.

Carly dropped to her knees beside Sam, searching frantically for a pulse. Finding it, though weak and thready, she glanced up at Jason with relief. It quickly turned to horror when she realized Jason was going to kill Morgan in his grief.

She climbed to her feet and flew up the stairs, calling for the guards.

"Jason, no! Don't hurt him! Jason, stop!" Carly screamed, trying to no avail to pull Jason away from Morgan.

Morgan was clawing at Jason's arm, struggling to get breath. He stared at Jason in horrified confusion.

"No. No, Uncle Jason. I…didn't…kill…Sam. I…killed…Darby." Morgan sputtered.

Jason yanked Morgan away from the wall and shoved him face first against the railing, pushing him half over, forcing him to look at Sam.

"You stupid bastard, you killed Sam! You killed my wife and unborn child!" Jason shouted, his own words making him weak with grief and pain. He let go of Morgan and stared at Sam's lifeless body.

"Jason, please, he's sick." Carly cried, sobbing as she threw herself protectively over a now weeping Morgan.

"I didn't do it. It's not true. It was Darby…" Morgan sobbed incoherently, confused.

Jason fell to his knees, tears slipping down his face.

"He killed her." He whispered in torment, staring at Sam's face.

"No, Jason, no. She's alive! She had a pulse. I already called 911 to help with Morgan before we came in, so they should be here any second. Jason, she's alive!" Carly cried out. Jason stared at her before her words hit. He bolted to his feet and down the stairs, dropping beside Sam. He brushed her hair from her face and bent to pull her in his arms.

"Sir, stop! She could have serious internal injuries that could worsen if she's moved." Jason lifted his head to see the paramedics storming in. He was shoved back, and sat there, numb as they worked on Sam. He looked down at his hands and stared at the blood covering them. Sam's blood. He lifted his head suddenly.

"She's pregnant. She's 4 months pregnant." He told the closest paramedic. A sympathetic look came over her face and she nodded.

Her partner looked up and Jason paled when he shook his head slightly.

"We've gotta move. She's losing a lot of blood here and her pulse is weak." The paramedic said urgently.

"I'm coming with her. She's my wife, I'm going with her." Jason said quickly. He watched as they counted to three before moving her onto the board, and then the stretcher. The male paramedic looked up briefly.

"Fine, but stay out of the way." He said curtly as they started to roll the gurney out of the house. Jason followed, looking back at Carly. She stared at him in despair, and shook her head helplessly. He walked away as Morgan started wailing.

"No! It was Darby! I didn't do that, I didn't!"

Jason felt nothing for him as he walked away and climbed into the back of the ambulance. He held Sam's hand and talked to her quietly, unaware of the tears streaming down his face.

"Sam, just hang on. Please, don't leave me, Sam. We just got our lives back. I can't lose you now. I can't lose our baby. Oh God." He dropped his head against chest and listened to her heartbeat. Once vibrant and steady, now it was weak.

Sam was pale, her chest rising unsteadily. Jason lifted his head and stared at her face. There were little cuts from the glass on the floor all over her face. Blood seeped from her nose, mouth, and ears. He dropped his eyes studying her body, studiously avoiding looking at the slight swell of her stomach. Her wrist was a vivid, mottled purplish blue, and swollen. He didn't know for sure, but it looked broken.

A shudder wracked Jason's body as he saw her flying through the air like a rag doll in his mind. How could she survive a fall like that? How could the baby? He thought, choking back a scream of fury. He wanted to kill Morgan. He knew Morgan was sick but at this moment, he couldn't bring himself to care.

They arrived at the hospital and the paramedics moved quickly, rolling her into the ER. Jason ran beside the gurney. Lucas and Patrick ran over.

"What have we got?" Patrick demanded.

"We have a female, mid-thirties, 16 weeks pregnant, suffered a fall from top of flight of stairs. Patient has not regained consciousness, BP is 178 over 100, pulse is at 120, with multiple traumas. She is becoming hypertensive and very unstable. Patient is hemorrhaging." The paramedic reported quickly to them.

Patrick spotted Jason and with dread, looked down into Sam's pale, lifeless face.

"Oh God, Sam."

"What?" Lucas asked in stunned surprise. He moved closer and looked down before stumbling back and shaking his head.

"What happened to my sister?" He asked angrily, staring at Jason.

Jason stared at him numbly.

"Mor-Morgan…he, uh, he had a manic episode. He-he attacked…" Jason paused to clear his throat of the lump of emotion. "He attacked Sam."

Lucas stared at Jason, speechless.

Patrick started towards a cubicle, shouting orders.

"Get her to cubicle two. Get stat x-rays, CBC, cmp, and prep for a cat scan. Call Dr. Lee from OB."

Jason hurried after them, but Patrick held a hand out.

"Jason, I need you to wait outside."

Jason shoved Patrick's hand away.

"I'm coming in. I need to be with her."

Patrick's face was sympathetic.

"Jason, I know you're worried about her. I care about her too. I'm gonna do everything in my power to save her and the baby. Just let us do our job."

Jason stopped, his shoulders slumping. The look on his face when he looked at Patrick made Patrick's stomach clench. There was a desperation and grief written so deeply on his face that it physically hurt to look at.

"Just-just save her. Please." Jason said brokenly.

Patrick nodded and ran into the cubicle. Jason paced outside, opening and closing his fists as he waited. He didn't know how long he'd waited when he heard footsteps pounding towards him.

"Jason! Where's my daughter?" Jason looked up to see Alexis and Julian running up to him, Molly and Kristina following closely behind.

He searched for Danny, knowing they'd had him with them.

Kristina spoke up, understanding who he was looking for.

"After Carly called, Alice picked him up so we could come to the hospital." She explained quickly. Jason nodded and looked at Alexis.

"She's in there with Patrick. Alexis…she's…I don't know if they're gonna make it." Jason said hopelessly, lifting his hands.

Alexis' eyes dropped to his hands and she flinched.

"Is that…is that my daughter's blood?" She asked stiltedly, her eyes going wide with fear. Jason lifted his hands and stared at them. He didn't answer, he just stared at his hands. Once again, Sam's blood was on his hands, he thought woodenly.

"What the hell happened to my daughter?" Julian asked angrily, shoving forward.

Jason didn't look up when he answered.

"Morgan had a manic episode and uh, he was hallucinating. He thought Sam was someone else, and he attacked her. He threw her over the railing from the top of the stairs at Sonny's house. There was so much blood. So much blood…" Jason trailed off, picturing Sam lying on the ground again.

Julian cursed viciously, slamming his first into his hand. He looked up at Jason and stopped himself from taking his anger out on him. He looked destroyed. His eyes were haunted, his face ravaged by grief. He couldn't take his anger out on someone who looked so defeated. Alexis let out a devastated cry and turned her head into Julian's chest as she began to cry.

"Oh my god, Sam." Molly whispered, crying quietly. Kristina was crying too, shaking her head.

How could her brother do something like this? She knew he was sick, but he'd tried to kill Sam. And now the baby that everyone was so excited about could die.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of movement at the nurses station. Jason heard monitors in Sam's cubicle go off, and Patrick shout, "I need a crash cart in here!". Jason bolted forward, pushing open the curtain.

Sam's shirt was off and she lay there in just her bra, her swollen stomach standing out. With her clothes off, the mottled bruising covering her ribs and appearing to spread up from her back stood out in stark contrast to her pale skin.

Patrick was placing the charges to her chest.

"Clear!" He shouted, shocking Sam.

"Come on, Sam. Please, don't leave me." Jason begged in a whisper.

"Oh my god, look at my baby!" Alexis cried out, seeing the bruises and blood. Patrick glanced over at them and yelled at the nurse.

"Get them out of here!" He shouted before turning to another nurse. "Push one of epi. Go again. Charge to 200!"

Kristina and Molly's crying grew louder as they watched Patrick work over their lifeless sister. The nurses swung the curtain closed but Jason stayed inside, refusing to leave.

"Dr. Drake, he won't leave." The nurse said worriedly.

"I'm not leaving my wife and child!" Jason shouted. Just then, the monitor picked up Sam's heartbeat and Patrick glanced over in surprise.

"Let him stay." He said quickly, motioning Jason over. "Talk to her, she seems to respond to your presence. I'm going to go check on the tests, see if I can put a rush on the results."

Jason dragged a stool over and sat by Sam's side, staring down at her still face.

"Come back to me, Sam. I need you to be okay. Danny needs you. I know you're in a lot of pain but you have to fight, Sam. Fight to come back to me and Danny. Please. Please don't leave us." He said, his voice breaking. He finally gave in to the terror and sorrow that had been strangling him. Tears ran unashamedly down his face as he laid his head on her chest.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry, Jason, I need to examine Sam and check on the baby."

Jason lifted his head and looked up to see Dr. Lee. He nodded, and wiping his eyes, he stood up and stepped back to allow her to hook Sam to some machines. He waited anxiously on news on his son/daughter's chances of survival.

She placed the ultrasound on Sam's stomach and positioned it until she got a better picture of what was happening. She stopped and moved the ultrasound back to its previous position, leaning in closer.

"Oh my god…" She whispered, trailing off. Jason went alert and stepped forward.

"What? What is it? Is my baby going to survive?"

….

Valentin stormed into the hospital, his eyes searching the emergency room waiting area. He spotted Alexis Davis-Jerome and strode over to her.

"Excuse me, I apologize for the intrusion. I heard about Samantha and I wanted to check on her." He said quietly, hoping they wouldn't turn him away. Alexis looked up at him, ready to snap at him but bit back the words. She could see genuine worry in his eyes.

"She's in critical condition. We don't know about the baby yet. We're still waiting." She said softly. Valentin flinched and nodded.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked, his chest tightening at the thought of Samantha dying.

"Pray."

"I have a better idea." Julian piped in angrily. "You're supposed to be this scary, murderous bastard. Why don't you go after the punk that nearly killed my daughter when he tossed her down a flight of stairs?" He suggested, his voice filled with hate.

"Julian!" Alexis chastised him. Valentin watched Julian thoughtfully. Perhaps he should pay Morgan Corinthos a visit after all. He nodded once and walked away.

….

Carly paced in the hallway outside of Morgan's hospital room, waiting for Dr. Maddox to let her see him. She thought about going to check on Sam but wasn't sure if she would be welcome there. She was desperate to know how Sam and the baby were doing. If Sam died, or lost the baby, she didn't know how she could ever look at her again. Her son would be responsible for that. God, she didn't even know how Morgan would live with that.

She kept seeing Morgan's face when he was screaming at Sam, and then that awful moment when he picked her up and threw her over the railing. Watching Jason, a man who'd always loved her kids as his own, attack Morgan, had shaken her to her core. She didn't know if Jason would ever look at Morgan the same again.

Morgan still didn't understood what he'd done. He was so lost in the mania that he was still fuming at being strapped to the bed. Dr. Maddox was in with him. Morgan had already been given his medication and seemed calmer. Carly didn't know what she would do when Morgan finally realized what he'd done. If Sam lost her baby, Morgan would never forgive himself.

He was so sick. Her baby was so sick and he'd needed help. But she hadn't done enough when she'd had the chance. And now he had to live with the consequences of his break from reality.

"No! No! Oh God, no! I-I-I didn't mean to! I didn't know! I didn't know it was Sam! I didn't know!"

Morgan's broken, devastated voice echoed through the door and out to the hall. Carly listened to him as he finally understood what he'd done. Loud, pain-filled sobs could be heard as Dr. Maddox opened the door and waved Carly inside.

Carly hurried in, and saw Morgan curled on his side, his hands covering his head as he sobbed. Crying out, she ran to him.

"Oh, baby! I'm so sorry." She whispered, putting her arms around him. Morgan buried his face against her neck and held her as if she was his lifeline.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Mom." He cried, his body shaking with the force of his cries. Carly's heart broke as she listened to his tormented cries, praying to God to help her son finally find peace.

…

Valentin stood in the doorway, staring with burning eyes at the young man crying in his mother's arms. An unwilling kernel of pity formed and he forced his anger down. It would do him no good to relieve the fury burning inside him on this sick man child. He spun around and headed back to the ER, brushing past a tall, blonde man hurrying down the hall.

Carly pulled away slowly, and stared down at her son. Morgan had cried himself to sleep. Carly reached down and brushed his hair away from him face, before cupping his cheek.

"We're going to figure this out, Morgan. I promise, I will get you the help you need." She promised in a low whisper. She turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. As the turmoil of the night finally caught up with her; fear for Morgan, horror at his actions, anger with Sonny, fear for Sam and the baby. It all suddenly rose up and choked her. Carly stumbled forward before hunching over at the waist, one hand on her stomach as if to hold in the suffocating flow of emotions. Her other hand covered her mouth as she broke, heart-wrenching sobs wracking her body.

Suddenly, strong arms pulled her upright, and she found her face pressed against a strong, muscular chest.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay, Carly. We'll get Morgan the help he needs. I'll do whatever I can to take of him." Jax promised soothingly, holding onto Carly. Carly pulled back and stared at him, searching his eyes to see if he meant what he said. Seeing the sincerity in them, she cried out and threw her arms around his neck, releasing all the pent up fear and devastation, weeping bitterly. She held on tight, relieved to finally feel supported, to feel like someone would be there to help her do whatever needed to be done to get Morgan the help he needed. She was glad it was Jax.

He'd always been someone she could count on. Even after all the craziness with Joss' custody case, she trusted him more than anyone. She knew why he'd done all the things he'd done and she didn't blame him. Sonny's life of violence had hurt her children too many times for her not to understand Jax's reluctance to have Joss anywhere near Sonny. And now Sonny's refusal to see what was happening with Morgan had contributed to tonight's disaster. God, her heart hurt so much. She couldn't bear it.

…

Sonny ran through the hospital halls frantically, looking for Morgan's room. He'd heard what happened. He'd go see Jason and Sam afterwards, but first he needed to be sure his son was okay. He should have listened to Carly. He should have had Morgan committed, but he couldn't bear to think of his little boy suffocating, trapped in a small, white room with padded walls. And now it may be too late. He could have caused the death of both Sam and that baby. Morgan was facing serious charges and Sonny didn't know if he could save him. He rounded the corner and came to a stop at the sight of Carly in Jax's arms.

"Sonuvabitch!" He cursed, staring at them furiously. He didn't expect much from Jax, but he'd thought that Carly was better than this. Instead, she used their recent fighting as an excuse to run to Jax. Shaking his head, Sonny started forward but stopped himself. It wouldn't do Morgan or anyone else any good to fight with Jax. He changed direction and headed to see Jason and Sam.

…

Morgan woke up and looked around, disoriented. Then in a deluge of memories, the events of the night rushed back and hit him like a pile of bricks. Oh god, he'd hurt Sam. He grasped his head, unable to understand how he could do that. He'd always liked Sam and he'd been happy for her and Jason when they announced her pregnancy. Now she could die, and so could her baby and it was all his fault.

Because he was sick. He was damaged and he always made a mess. He always made the worst possible choice and he never learned. He was a stupid, useless mess and his parents would be better off without him. Everyone would be better off without him.

He thought about the look on Jason's face when he'd attacked Morgan. He kept seeing the pool of blood on the floor where Sam had landed. He saw his mother's face and how she looked at him like he was a stranger. He was a stranger. Morgan didn't even recognize himself. He didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't want to go through life with no control over himself. He didn't want to feel like this anymore. He just wanted it to be over.

A nurse walked in and smiled at him softly.

"I'm just going to take your vitals really quick."

Morgan looked at her and a vague thought formed.

"Look, before you do that, I was wondering if you could maybe help me with something. I'm, uh, I'm strapped to this bed. And the thing is, I really have to pee."

The nurse nodded in understanding. "Okay, give me a minute and I will grab a urinal jug."

Morgan flushed and shook his head.

"No, no, please. Listen, you're young and you're cute. And I'm a young man in my prime. And it would be on a whole other level of humiliating for you to hold that while I pee. Can you just unstrap me long enough to go to the bathroom on my own?" He pled with a winning smile.

The nurse hesitated. "I don't know. We're not really supposed to remove the cuffs without a doctor's permission." She hedged, unsure. He _was_ cute and he didn't look like a bad guy. What harm could it do, she thought to herself.

"Please. Unstrap me and then you can even go get an orderly to help strap me back down, if it makes you feel better." Morgan waited with baited breath. The nurse sighed and looking behind her, she turned back to Morgan and nodded.

"Okay, fine. You go ahead and go to the bathroom, and I'll grab an orderly to help me when you're done." She said, quickly undoing the cuffs. Morgan smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much. You're an angel." He waited for her to leave before flipping the covers back and climbing out of bed. He had to know if Sam and her baby were okay.

He moved through the hospital quickly, navigating to the ER. He saw Alexis, Julian, Kristina, Molly, and Lucas sitting in the waiting room. His dad was there too. He wasn't ready to face his father, so he moved closer but remained hidden from their sight. He strained to hear any news.

"Any news on Sam and the baby?" Sonny asked.

Julian jumped to his feet. "Why the hell do you care? Trying to cover for your psychotic, disaster of a son?" He asked angrily.

Insulted, Sonny shoved Julian. "My son is sick! He wasn't in control of his actions, you piece of scum!"

Alexis stood up quickly and got between them.

"Stop it! Both of you, right now. My daughter is in there fighting for her life and the life of her unborn child. Julian, sit down right now and just be here for our daughter." She snapped. Sonny watched Julian smugly, but the smirk fell off his face when Alexis turned on him.

"And you! You should have gotten your son help a long time ago. But you wanted to play the hero, you just had to see if you could fix your broken, damaged, mentally unstable child and now _my_ child is paying the price. From the amount of blood Sam lost, I am terrified that baby is already gone. And my daughter won't survive losing another child. Your son will be responsible for the deaths of my daughter and grandchild and you will be just as damned as he is!" Alexis shouted angrily.

"Don't you think I know that?! Don't you think I wish I would have let Carly lock him in a mental facility already? I know what you're saying is true!" Sonny shouted suddenly, drowning in guilt and regret. But he's my son and I love him, Sonny thought, I can't give up on him.

Morgan stood there frozen. _Broken, damaged, mentally unstable. That baby is already gone. She won't survive losing another child. He's damned._ Alexis' words echoed through Morgan's head. And his father agreed with Alexis. Numb, Morgan turned and walked away, shuffling towards the stairs. His father thought he was damned. Sam might not live and even if she did, her baby was probably going to die. Tears rolled down Morgan's face. Everyone would be better off if he'd never been born.

….

Jason stared at Dr. Lee in shock.

"What did you say?"

Dr. Lee shook her head and looked over at him with a small smile.

"I said that Sam is suffering from abruptio placentae, but it seems to be a mild case. If we can get control of the bleeding, with medication and bedrest for the remainder of the pregnancy, Sam may be able to carry the babies to term."

Stunned, Jason shook his head.

"Babies?"

"Yes, Jason. Sam is carrying twins. The ultrasounds didn't catch it before now because one of the babies was hiding behind the other. But as you can see, there are definitely two babies." She smiled, pointing at the screen.

"And-and you're saying they're okay? Even after that fall? There was so much blood." He wasn't sure he was fully comprehending everything Kelly was telling him. It seemed too much to hope for that Sam was carrying twins and both babies were healthy.

Dr. Lee nodded slowly, stifling a laugh at Jason's stunned expression.

"That's to be expected; in cases of placenta abruption, there's usually a lot of bleeding, depending on the severity of the tear. Sam was lucky because her placenta didn't tear away from the uterine wall completely. It's a relatively small tear, and though it can't be repaired, we can prevent it from getting worse." She explained, watching as Jason absorbed her words. He'd looked so shattered when she came in, and this was the first signs of hope she'd seen on his face.

"How is that possible?" He asked wonderingly.

Dr. Lee shook her head.

"Honestly, I'm just as surprised as you. There doesn't appear to be any damage to the fetuses that is visible on any of the scans or on the ultrasound, and both babies have strong, steady heartbeats. But the situation is still serious. Like I said, the placenta did tear away slightly from Sam's uterine wall and that can be life threatening. But thankfully, it was a minor tear, and in these types of cases, we recommend bedrest for the remainder of the pregnancy. Sam will need to be monitored closely for the remainder of her pregnancy to be sure that it hasn't worsened and the babies are getting the oxygen and nutrients they need. Placental abruption can and most likely will cause premature birth, so we'll prescribe her medication that will help the babies lungs mature."

Jason listened to Dr. Lee's explanation and was a bit overwhelmed. Even though it was a miracle the babies had escaped relatively unharmed, the complications were scary.

"What about Sam?" He asked nervously.

"I can't speak to her other injuries, but the complications of aruptio placentae is a bit more serious for Sam. Her blood pressure if extremely high and we need to get that down right away. Sam already appears to be suffering from shock due to blood loss, so we need to try and get that under control. It could also cause blood clotting problems and kidney failure. If the placenta tears completely away from the uterine wall, we'll need to do an emergency c-section to deliver the babies, which at this stage in the pregnancy isn't ideal. Once we deliver the babies, if we can't control the bleeding, we might need to perform a hysterectomy to save Sam's life. But those are all hypothetical complications. Let's deal with what's happening right now. For now, Sam remains in critical condition. She's lost a lost of blood, so I've ordered a blood transfusion. I'm going to talk to Patrick, and I'll send him in to go over his test results with you. Okay?"

Jason nodded slowly, struggling to process everything she'd said. Dr. Lee turned to leave and Jason hurried after her.

"Wait! Dr. Lee…can you tell what sex the babies are?"

Dr. Lee smiled and shook her head. "Not yet. They weren't in the ideal position for me to check. But we should be able to look again soon."

Jason nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Lee. For everything." She nodded.

"Sam's strong and she's a survivor. I truly believe she'll get through this, Jason." She said sincerely before turning and walking away.

Jason walked back inside slowly and lowered himself onto the stool beside Sam's bed. He grabbed her hand, while gently covering her stomach with his other hand. For the first time that night, he felt hopeful.

"Did you hear that, baby? We're having twins, and they're fighters, just like their mom. So I need you to fight too, okay? I need you to wake up and I need you to fight. I'll be right here, fighting with you." He vowed, staring in awe at her stomach.

…

Dr. Lee finished speaking to Patrick and headed to the nurses station. Patrick hadn't had good news about Sam. Kelly was scared that the trauma Sam had suffered would make her too weak to fight the way she needed to fight so she and her babies could survive.

"Listen, my family holds a seat on the board. I want to know the status of Samantha Morgan, and I want to know now! So get me the information or you will find yourself unemployed come morning."

Kelly stormed over to the tall, incredibly handsome man threatening her nurses.

"Excuse me, but you have no right to speak to our nurses like that! They are doing their job, and part of their job is protecting the privacy of our patients. If you want information on Sam's condition, go talk to her family." She berated him angrily, hands on her hips as she stared up at his stormy gray eyes.

Valentin stared down at the beautiful Asian woman yelling at him. Her eyes, a deep chocolate brown so dark they were almost black, were bright with indignation.

"I _am_ her family! I'm Valentin Cassadine and I'm her…uncle!" He yelled, lying through his teeth and not giving a damn about it. He needed to know how Samantha was.

Kelly stared at him, mesmerized for a moment by his quicksilver eyes. She shook it off, recalling his arrogance and rudeness to her staff.

"Well, you should have just told the nurses that instead of acting like an ass. God. I'm Dr. Kelly Lee, and I'm Sam's OB. I'll tell you what I know. Sam is still in critical condition. She's lost a lot of blood and will need a transfusion. She suffered trauma to the head, spine, and hip, she has a fractured wrist, four broken ribs, and she's in shock. Remarkably, her babies seem to be in good condition and although the pregnancy was compromised by the fall, if Sam pulls through, there's a good chance the babies will be just fine."

Valentin listened in horror as the lovely doctor rattled off the list of Samantha's injuries. Then her words permeated the fog over his head.

"Babies? As in multiples?" He asked in shock.

Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that's usually was the "s" at the end of the word implies. Twins, to be exact. There is a complication with the pregnancy, but I'm hopeful that once we get the bleeding under control and as long as Sam survives the other traumas we can help her carry the babies to term or at least for as long as possible. Any other questions or did you want to huff and puff around the hospital like an ass some more?" She snapped.

She glanced up and saw how pale Sam's uncle was and instantly regretted her shortness with him. She shouldn't have let her annoyance with his treatment of the nurses affect how she interacted with him. Besides, she'd been treating Sam so long that she'd come to think of her as a friend. This particular case felt personal to her, and she should have been more sensitive considering he was Sam's family.

"I'm sorry. That was rude. I apologize. I'm just worried about Sam and well, you pissed me off earlier. Still, that's no excuse to treat her family like that." She apologized. Valentin looked down at the pretty doctor. She seemed stressed and exhausted. And she seemed to care about Samantha a lot, which counted for something in his opinion. He admired her loyalty to her patients and to her staff.

"I lied. I'm not really her uncle." He confessed guiltily. He didn't know why he'd told her that. He watched in appreciation as she reared back and her eyes widened in indignation.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Okay, seriously, get away from me before I stab you with a scalpel. I'm not kidding. If you're still here by the time I get to the nurses desk, I'm calling security." She threatened angrily. She didn't appreciate being played for a fool by some smug, lying jackass, even if he was a devastatingly handsome smug, lying jackass.

Valentin grinned and backed away, hands held up in surrender.

"My apologies, Dr. Lee. I was merely worried for my…my friend." He said sincerely, stopping himself from calling her "My Samantha". She'd made it quite clear she wasn't his anything.

Kelly ignored him and kept walking. When she looked back, he was gone.

…

Morgan shoved open the door and stepped outside onto the roof. His hospital slippers were thin and didn't do much to protect his feet from the cold, but Morgan didn't feel anything but self-hatred. He hated himself. He hated his sickness and how it made him act. How it made him 'not' him. He hated that all he seemed to do lately is hurt the people around him. His parents, Kiki, now Sam and her baby. They were going to die because of him. And every one would hate him as much as he hated himself. He didn't want to live knowing he'd taken the life of someone so important to the people he loved. He didn't want to feel this way anymore. He just wanted it to stop. He just wanted the pain to go away. He wanted to stop hurting.

Morgan stepped up onto the ledge slowly, peering out over the night sky. He wobbled for a moment, before steadying himself.

He stared down at the parking lot, ten stories down. He could just step off the ledge and he'd be free. He wouldn't have to feel like this anymore. He wouldn't let down his parents anymore. He wouldn't be a failure anymore. He could stop his fruitless quest to make his parents proud. He was always going to be the screw up, the disappointment, and Mikey would always be the bright, shining star of the family who could do no wrong. Morgan was tired of trying to be something he wasn't. He was tired of hurting and feeling not good enough all the time. He was just tired. He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mom and Dad. You're better off without me." He whispered before stepping forward.

"Morgan, no!" Michael screamed, watching his brother step towards the edge. Startled, Morgan wobbled but managed to catch his balance. Morgan looked at Michael and shook his head.

"You shouldn't have come up here. You shouldn't have come up." Morgan cried, tears rolling down his face.

Michael stared at his baby brother, terror rolling through him. He was going to lose his brother the same day he'd become a father. When Sabrina had gone into labor, he'd never been happier. But when he'd called his mother to tell her the good news, she'd broken the news that Morgan had had a manic episode and snapped, attacking Sam. Now she was here in the hospital, fighting for her life and her baby's life.

He and Sabrina were so blessed because Sabrina had given birth to a healthy beautiful boy with her thick brown hair and olive complexion and Michael's shocking blue eyes. Sam and Sabrina had joked about being pregnant together, even though Sabrina had been closer to the end of her pregnancy when Sam found out she was pregnant. And now Sam's baby could be gone because of Morgan's illness.

Staring at his brother, he knew he had to be blaming himself but Michael couldn't let him do that.

"Where else would I be? I promised I would always protect you, and I'm going to keep that promise, even if it means protecting you from yourself."

"You can't save me, big brother. Not this time. I'm damned. I'm damned." He cried, shaking his head.

"Morgan, stop saying that. You're not damned, you're sick. You just need to get back on your medication, give them a chance to work. You didn't mean for any of this to happen. You weren't in control." Michael pled, talking fast as he eased forward slowly. He brought out his cell and sent a quick text to his mom and then his dad to hurry to the roof.

"Don't you get it, Mikey? It's always going to be like this for me. I'll never be in control of myself. Either my disorder will control me or my medication will. I'll never be free of this. This is the only way I control what happens to me." Morgan said, his voice breaking with despair.

Dread filled Michael as Morgan shifted closer to the edge. He couldn't lose his baby brother.

"Morgan, please don't do this. What about Mom and Dad? What about me or Krissy or Joss? What about Dante? What about my son?" He asked desperately.

Morgan's eyes jerked to Michael's. "Your son?"

Michael nodded quickly. "Sabrina gave birth to our little boy just a little while ago. Come down from there and come meet him. He needs his uncle. Please, Morgan."

Morgan shook his head. "I can't. I'll just end up hurting him one day, like I end up hurting everyone I love. I'm not good like you, Michael. I'm nothing. I'm nothing." His voice was so filled with self-hate that it broke Michael's heart.

"You're not nothing! You're my baby brother and I love you! Morgan, I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend. I want you to be my son's godfather. I want you in my life, forever. Don't do this, please. Morgan, please." Michael eased closer. Just a few steps and he could drag Morgan back.

"I'm sorry, Michael. I can't feel like this anymore. I love you, big brother." With desolate eyes, Morgan stepped into nothing. Michael launched himself forward and grabbed Morgan's hand.

…

Carly burst through the roof door with Sonny and Jax right behind her, just in time to watch with horror as Morgan stepped off the ledge. Michael threw himself at Morgan and grabbed onto his hand but the force of Morgan's body falling pulled Michael with him.

Sonny and Jax shouted and ran forward. Carly's screams filled the air as she watched Michael be dragged over the edge and disappear with Morgan.


	80. Chapter 78

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to get this chapter right. These last two chapters, the response that I've gotten has been INCREDIBLE. Thank you all so much! What's so amazing, is that almost all of the feedback has been not only positive, but so encouraging. Reading how much the chapter affected you, or how much you enjoyed it is so thrilling to me. I love that, so thank you so much! It's definitely the most response I've ever gotten on this story, so thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **I know it's been difficult to read, and honestly, it still doesn't get any better. But I do believe that the end result will be worth it. I know how much you guys hate cliffhangers but YOU know how much I love them, LOL So I can't promise there won't be anymore but I'll try not to make EVERY chapter a cliffhanger lol. That being said, I know the content can be a little difficult to read, but I hope that I made the emotions and reactions to everything believable and true.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, thanks for taking this ride with me!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 78

"I have to warn you, Jason; Sam's injuries are severe." Patrick began. He had to clear his throat before speaking again. "Sam suffered trauma to the head, spine, and hip. Her left wrist is fractured, and she has four broken ribs. She's lost a lot of blood, and while we haven't been able to stop it yet, it has slowed down some. But the loss is still significant, which is why we gave her a transfusion. Thankfully, she's no longer in shock, so I hope to see some improvement soon."

Jason listened to the list of injuries numbly. He'd hoped the placental abruption had been the worst of it, but it seemed like Sam had to fight against impossible odds.

"The four broken ribs, is there any danger of them, I don't know, poking the babies?" Jason asked, feeling foolish but unsure of the possibilities.

Patrick shook his head. "It's highly unlikely. It's more likely the babies will cause Sam pain by moving against or kicking her ribs."

Jason nodded slowly, glancing at Sam. "What about the trauma to her head, spine, and hip? Can you explain exactly what's going on?"

Patrick sat across from Jason, glancing over at Sam. Even pale, bruised, and bloody she was easily one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. It broke his heart to see her hurt like this. He wasn't ashamed to admit he'd had to go to the break room for a few minutes to collect himself after examining her.

"Right now, there's some swelling around her spinal cord. We've given her medication to reduce inflammation, and now we have to wait for it to work. We won't know the extent of the damage until the swelling goes down. The most serious problem we're facing right now is the trauma to Sam's brain. Sam sustained an open skull fracture from the impact of the fall. There's some edema around the injury, and she has a small intracranial hematoma. If Sam was awake, I wouldn't be as concerned with the intracranial hematoma because those usually resolve themselves. But Sam has been unconscious for several hours and she isn't responding to stimuli. We may need to perform surgery to save any brain tissue that becomes damaged and try to stop the brain bleed. Additionally, if the edema gets worse, we may need to perform surgery to relieve the pressure on her brain. In her state, with the amount of blood she's already lost, brain surgery could be fatal. Not to mention the strain that would put on the pregnancy. So we want to avoid that. I'm giving Sam some time to heal on her own before we look at the next step."

Jason let out a shocked breath. He'd allowed himself to feel hopeful after speaking to Kelly, but Patrick's words had sent him crashing down to reality.

"And her hip?"

"The impact of the fall caused Sam to dislocate her right hip. It's a little more significant because she already had an existing injury from the hit and run ten years ago, so she may need some rehab again."

Jason shook his head and scrubbed his hands over his face, making a pained noise. He felt tears sting his eyes as he thought of the unspeakable pain Sam would be in. He struggled to contain the rage that simmered just under the surface. It took everything in him not to go find Morgan and beat him to within an inch of his life. But if he was completely honest with himself, it was Sonny he most wanted to find. If he had put his own issues aside long enough to help Morgan when he'd needed it like Carly had begged him to, Sam would have never been hurt. She wouldn't be lying here right now, fighting for her life, about to face months of rehab and excruciating pain, and the possibility that their babies may not make it.

"Damn it!" He shouted suddenly, lashing out and knocking everything off the medical tray beside Sam's bed.

Patrick jumped slightly and watched Jason pace, shoving his hands through his hair.

"Jason, I need you to calm down. You don't want Sam to wake up to you raging in her room. You're not helping her like this." He said quickly, hoping to reason with him.

Jason stopped and took a deep breath, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He had to focus on Sam right now. He nodded and pulled his stool back over by Sam's bedside. He covered her hand in both of his and lay his head against it.

"Sam, wake up. Please wake up, Sam." He whispered pleadingly. "I know you're hurting and maybe it's easier for you to sleep through the pain. But just for a little bit, I need you to come back to me and let me know you're fighting. Danny and I need you, Sam. Please, Sam. Please."

Patrick backed out of the room, shaken by the emotion in Jason's voice as he begged Sam to fight. Once outside the cubicle, he took a moment to lean against the wall and lay his head back. He pinched his nose and let out a heavy sigh. Sam had to make it. She had to. They may not be in love anymore, but she was still one of his dearest friends.

"Patrick, what can you tell us about Sam?"

He opened his eyes to see Alexis, Julian, and their children crowding around him, hopeful expressions on their faces. He took a deep breath, and repeated everything he'd told Jason.

He watched as the hope on their faces was replaced with devastation, anger, and fear.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you better news." He walked away quickly, pulling out his phone. Thinking about what Jason was going through was affecting him for more than one reason. It hit too close to home. He waited as his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Robin, it's me." He said, before taking a shuddering breath as a wave of relief washed over him.

"Patrick? What's wrong?" She asked, her voice filled with concern. He blinked away the sudden tears that stung his eyes and cleared his throat.

"I just really needed to hear your voice." He whispered.

….

Alexis pushed open the curtain and took a deep breath. Her eyes ran over her daughter, lying there broken, bleeding, and fighting for her life. It took everything in her not to collapse, screaming at God for the cruel hand Sam had been dealt. She glanced over at Jason and her heart went out to him. She'd never seen him so wrecked. He was hunched over Sam's bedside, whispering to her, his head on Sam's chest. She didn't want to intrude on him, but she desperately needed to be by her daughter's side.

"Jason?"

He lifted his head quickly, swiping at the wetness on his cheeks. Alexis was struck by the tears he'd so obviously been shedding. Jason Morgan wasn't known as an emotional man. In fact, most people likened him to a cyborg because he came across as unfeeling. A fact that she knew had enraged Sam and propelled her to argue against anyone who dared proclaimed Jason to be unfeeling. She saw now what Sam always had. A man who cared, who loved with everything in him. She saw a man capable of great feeling for the people closest to him.

"I-I'm sorry. Would you mind terribly if I sat with my daughter for a little bit?"

Jason cleared his throat and stood quickly, gesturing to his seat.

"No, no. Go ahead. Maybe she'll respond to your voice." He suggested quietly before leaving them alone.

Alexis sat beside Sam, and held her hand. She reached up with the other and brushed the hair away from Sam's face.

"Hey sweetheart, it's your mother. I need you to listen to me, okay? You have a lot of people waiting outside of this room right now, desperate to see those big, beautiful, brown eyes, okay? So just do your mom a favor, and open your eyes. Please, Sam."

She waited a moment, staring at Sam and willing her to open her eyes. When there was no response, she dropped her head down on the side of the bed, choking back a cry.

"Please, Sam. I need you to fight, damn it. I lost so many years of your life and spent far too many years in your life fighting with you and being disapproving and hard and unforgiving. But we've managed to build this incredible, unbreakable bond. We've spent time together, getting to know each other. And I am so proud of the woman you've become, of the mother that you are. And I love you, so much. The time we've spent together has been beautiful but it's not enough. I want more time, Sam. Please, wake up. Please, please, please." Her voice broke as her sobs broke free.

She lay her head against Sam's hand, and cried. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She looked up into Julian's warm eyes.

"She's not waking up." She said with a sob. Julian nodded, tears in his eyes. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead before leaning close to her ears.

"Listen to me, baby girl. I just found you and I can't lose you now. We still have so much to learn about each other. I want to walk you down the aisle when you remarry Jason. I want to hold my new grandson or granddaughter in my arms and tell you what a great job you did. I want you to teach your little brother Leo how to be strong and capable, just like you. Most of all, I just want to see your beautiful smile again. So come on, for your old man, just open your eyes." His voice was thick with emotion as he pulled away and watched Sam. When her eyes remained closed, he let out a small groan of distress and turned to Alexis.

"I can't look at her like this. It's ripping my heart out." He said, rubbing his eyes quickly and striding out of the room.

Alexis stood up to follow him. She kissed Sam's forehead and stared at her for a moment.

Wiping the tears from her face, Alexis turned and walked outside to the lobby, where her family waited for her. Jason was entering the lobby just as she reached Julian, the girls, and Lucas. He walked over.

"Any change while I was gone?" He asked hopefully. Alexis looked at him sadly and shook her head. She looked around at her girls and they nodded. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Jason.

"Jason, Patrick came out before and told us about Sam's injuries. But he didn't mention the baby and I think we were all too scared to ask. Did-did she lose the baby?"

Startled, Jason stared down at her and everyone else. A slight smile spread across his face and Alexis stared at him, scared to hope.

"Babies." He said simply.

Alexis' brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"You said baby. It's babies. We're having twins."

There were loud gasps and shocked cries at the news, and everyone started talking at once.

"Oh my god, she's having twins?"

"That's so amazing!"

"But what about the fall? Are they going to be okay?"

"Will they make it?"

Jason held his hands up and waited until they quieted down to listen to him.

"By some miracle, the scans didn't show any damage to the babies and they both have strong, steady heartbeats. But Sam's placenta tore away from her uterus a little, which is the cause of all that bleeding. They're still trying to get that under control. She'll need to be on bedrest for the rest of the pregnancy though, to make sure the placenta doesn't tear away from the uterus completely. She may not be able to carry to term, but Dr. Lee is hopeful she'll be able to carry them long enough to develop enough that they'll have a high survival rate once they're born."

Tears of relief sprang to Alexis' eyes as she heard the good news. She knew the babies weren't out of danger, but this was so much more than she could have hoped for. She turned into Julian's arms and hugged him tightly. He shuddered against her, and she held on tighter. He'd been doing an excellent job keeping it together for her sake, but she knew he was just as terrified as she was of losing their daughter. This offered a measure of hope.

Jason accepted hugs from Molly and Kristina before encouraging them to go sit with Sam for a little bit. He forced himself to take out his phone and stared at Carly's number in his contacts. He didn't blame her for what Morgan had done, but he was reluctant to see or talk to her. He wasn't in the right frame of mind to care about Morgan's mental health, and he knew Carly wouldn't be able to resist trying to make him understand how sorry Morgan was and that he wasn't in control. But as far as Jason was concerned right now, Morgan had made a conscious choice to get off his meds. Everything he did after that was a direct result of his decision.

Sighing, he called Carly, but there was no answer. He felt guilty at how relieved he was but shoved it aside. Needing to have a friend by his side, he called Spinelli to tell him about Sam.

He was talking to Spinelli when there was a flurry of movement behind him. He looked back and saw the nurses and staff running.

"We just received a call from a woman on the roof. She said her sons fell over the edge and need help. Dr. Maddox believes one of the boys could be Morgan Corinthos, since he went missing from his room."

Jason listened in horror. Without hesitation, he bolted towards the stairs.

…

Carly shoved open the roof door but came screeching to a halt. She watched in horror as Morgan stepped off the ledge. Michael lunged forward and grabbed Morgan's hand, but the force of the fall yanked Michael forward. Sonny and Jax shoved past her, shouting. Carly screamed as Michael was pulled over the ledge.

"Nooooo!" She screamed as her legs went week and sent her dropping to her knees.

Jax and Sonny reached the ledge seconds after Michael's legs disappeared over the side. His heart in his chest, Sonny leaned over. He could have collapsed with relief when he saw Michael clinging to the ledge just below with one hand, Morgan dangling from his other arm.

"Dad, help! I can't hold on much longer! Morgan is slipping!" Michael called out, terror in his eyes. He kept thinking about his fiancee and son, waiting in their hospital room for him right now. He glanced down at his little brother, horrified to see that Morgan wasn't holding his hand in return. In fact, Morgan's hand was limp in his own, his body a dead weight. Morgan stared up at Michael, his eyes empty.

"Just let me go, Mikey. Just let me go." Morgan said in a whisper.

"Never!" Michael shouted angrily. He looked up at his father.

"Dad, hurry!"

"I'm coming, son! I'm not losing you or your brother today!" Sonny shouted. He glanced over at Jax. "Jax, help me!"

Jax nodded and they both leaned over as far as they could, but only Jax's arms were long enough to reach Michael. Realizing that, Sonny got a grip on Jax to make sure he didn't tip over the edge either.

Carly glanced up at the sound of Michael's voice and climbing unsteadily to her feet, she ran to the edge. She leaned over, almost fainting with a mixture of relief and terror at the sight of her boys dangling from the ledge.

"Michael! Morgan! Hold on! We're going to get you up from there." She scrambled for her purse and dialed the hospital.

"Someone help! My son's are up on the roof, and they fell and are hanging from the edge. Please, send help!" She cried. She didn't wait for an answer before throwing her phone to the side, where it clattered to the ground. She leaned over and watched as Jax strained to reach Michael.

Jax stretched as far as he could, desperate to get to Michael. He loved Michael and Morgan like sons and he didn't want to lose them. Not to mention how their loss would destroy Carly and Joss. He let out a sigh of relief when he was able to wrap his fingers around Michael's wrist.

"Michael, I've got you! You just need to let go of the ledge and grab my arm and I'll try to pull you up!" He shouted down at Michael. Michael stared up at him and shook his head.

"I can't! If I let go of the ledge, we'll fall! I can't let go without dropping Morgan and I won't do that!" He shouted back. He looked down at Morgan.

"Morgan, please! Help me! Wrap your arms around my waist or my legs so that I can let you go and grab Jax's hand. He can pull us up." He pled, desperate to convince Morgan to fight. Morgan didn't respond.

Carly watched them with dread. Morgan had to fight or he'd pull them both down.

"Morgan, please, baby! You have to fight! Help your brother so you can come back up! We will get you all the help you need and I will stay by your side the entire time. Don't give up on me, baby. Trust me, I can get you through this. You just have to fight." She begged Morgan, tears streaming down her face.

"That's right, son. We can get you through to the other side of this, but you've gotta fight! I know how hard this is. I know how this disease, it messes with your head, makes you want to run away from it. But you can't do that, son. You have to fight it, conquer it, so it never controls you again. And you can do that, Morgan. You're one of the strongest men I know. You can beat this, son. You just have to let us help you." Sonny pleaded, his arms outstretched.

Morgan showed the first signs of life and emotion in his eyes, and it sent an arrow of despair through Carly's eyes. Because the emotion she saw there was hopelessness.

"No, Dad. You can't help me. None of you can help me. You were right. I'm damned." Morgan cried out. "I'm damned." He repeated in a broken whisper. Carly's head snapped towards Sonny in shocked dismay as he stared down at Morgan in horror.

"No, son! I know what you heard me say, but I didn't mean it! You're not damned, Morgan! You can still be saved, you just have to want it bad enough to fight for it!"

Carly dragged her eyes away from Sonny, fighting the urge to gouge his eyes out. How could he say something so thoughtless when their son was so vulnerable?

"That's right, baby! You can fight this, because you are strong, capable, and good. You are a _good_ man, Morgan. You just lost your way a little, but we can help you. Think about all the people who love you, Morgan. Not just your father and I, but Jax is here for you too. Your brothers, your sisters, your grandmother. Baby, we all love you. We don't want to lose you."

Sonny caught Morgan's eyes and pled with him, tried to reason with him.

"Your brother risked his life to save you, Morgan. He has a son of his own now, your nephew. You have to fight, if not for you then for Michael, so he can get back to his son. Come on, son. Do the right thing."

Morgan stared up at him for a moment.

"I killed Sam and her baby. I don't deserve to live. But I can finally do something right. I can make sure you make it, big brother. I'm sorry, Mikey. I'm sorry, Mom and Dad. Jax, tell Joss I loved her."

He reached up and started peeling Michael's fingers off his hand. Michael's eyes widened in horror as he realized what Morgan was doing.

"Morgan, no!" He screamed, straining to tighten his grip and fight against Morgan. But he was exhausted from holding him so long and he could feel Morgan's hand slipping from his own. Tears spilled down his face as he stared at his little brother.

"Morgan, please. Please don't do this. Please." He begged, the hand holding the ledge beginning to slip too.

"Morgan, no!" Carly screamed, hearing Michael's agonized pleas. Jax gripped Michael's arm and started pulling, desperate to get them up before Morgan broke free from Michael. He strained, yelling as he pulled Michael up a little.

Surprised, Michael glanced up as Jax pulled him up enough that Michael was able to let go of the ledge and grab onto Jax's forearm. Sonny launched himself forward and grabbed Michael's forearm and helped, pulling him up further. Laughing with relief, Michael glanced down at Morgan.

"Morgan, Jax and Dad have me. They're pulling us up. You don't have to let go to save me, buddy. Just hold on." He said quickly, praying Morgan would listen.

Morgan shook his head slowly.

"Don't you get it, Mikey? I don't want to be saved. I don't want to be the weight that drags you down with me. They've got you now. You'll be okay. And I can be finally be free." With a sad smile, Morgan finally broke free.

Michael eyes widened in horror and he screamed, stretching out to try and grab Morgan, but he couldn't reach him. Morgan plummeted down, almost as if in slow motion, his eyes locked on Michael's, an odd expression of peace on his face as he fell.

"Morgan!" Carly screamed, staring in horror as her son plummeted through the air towards the ground.

"Morgan, no!" Jax shouted in despair as Morgan tumbled down.

"Noooooo!" Michael screamed, staring at the spot far below where Morgan had landed, broken and bloody.

Sonny watched his son fall and crash to the ground below and it was like something snapped inside him. He went into shock, unable to process the horror of what had just happened. His grip on Michael loosened and he stumbled backwards, falling onto his butt. He shook his head over and over muttering Morgan's name repeatedly.

At the sudden loss of Sonny's added strength, Jax grunted and Michael dropped a little. Seeing what was happening, fear and terror fueled Carly as she reached over to grab Michael. She looked over her shoulder at Sonny and screamed.

"Sonny! Get up! Get up, damnit! Michael's slipping! He's going to fall if you don't help Jax! Sonny, please!" She screamed, desperately.

Suddenly, Carly was pulled away. She started fighting until she realized it was Jason and slumped in relief. Jason ran forward and took her place, reaching over and grabbing Michael's other arm. Together, Jax and Jason worked to pull Michael up. Finally, they dragged Michael back over the edge and collapsed on the floor with him. Crying, Carly scrambled over and threw her arms around Michael.

"Oh, Michael, thank god! My baby, my baby!" She cried holding him, all her terror and tension pouring out as they held each other.

"Mom, Morgan…I couldn't save him. I tried but I couldn't save him." Michael started before collapsing into heart-wrenching sobs. Carly held Michael tight, and closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. One second she was comforting Michael, but the next, the pain and despair inside her became too much and soon she was hunched over, keening cries echoing in the air as she mourned her little boy. Jax hurried over and dropped beside her, wrapping his arms around both Carly and Michael.

Jason climbed to his feet in shock. He walked slowly to the edge and looked down. His heart dropped, his throat closed, and tears sprang into his eyes as he saw the commotion below. Paramedics and other hospital personnel as well as the police were already scurrying around on the ground down there. They were all in a circle, leaning over something. A moment later, the crowd cleared for just a second, long enough to show Morgan's broken, bloody body below. With a broken cry, Jason stumbled backwards.

His foot bumped up against something and he looked down. Sonny rocked back and forth, shaking his head.

"No, no, no, no. Not Morgan. Not Morgan." He said over and over. All the anger Jason had felt towards Sonny suddenly slipped away as he stared down at his best friend, felled by the death of his son. He dropped down beside him.

"Sonny. Sonny, can you hear me?" He asked quietly.

Carly's head lifted and her eyes narrowed on Sonny. They filled with rage and breaking free from Michael and Jax she launched herself on Sonny, pummeling him with her fists and clawing his face, screaming.

"You did this! You refused to get Morgan help, and now he's gone! My baby is gone! You took him from me! And then you almost caused me to lose Michael too! You let him go, Sonny! You let him go! If it wasn't for Jax and Jason, I would have lost both of my sons today, because of you! You sonuvabitch! You bastard! I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed, crazed, attacking him.

Jason and Jax both jumped forward and pulled Carly off Sonny, who'd just sat there, unresisting.

"Carly, stop. Stop. Carly, we all loved Morgan, including Sonny. You're grieving, and you're lashing out at Sonny, but it's not helping. Morgan's gone. I'm so sorry." Jason said, his heartbreaking for Carly as she stared at him, and shook her head.

"My baby's dead, Jason. My baby's dead." And with those words, she dropped into a dead faint. Jason caught her and Jax pulled her into his arms, carrying her.

"Ah, God, Carly." Jax said mournfully, holding her close. Jason helped Michael to his feet and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Thank you, Jason. You saved my life. If it wasn't for you and Jax, I'd be dead. My little boy is downstairs right now, and he would have never known me. Just like he'll never know his uncle." Michael said, holding Jason tight. Tears ran unchecked down his face as he grieved for the little brother he'd sworn to protect, and had failed.

Jason pulled back in surprise.

"Sabrina had your baby?" He asked with a twinge of pain. He was happy for Michael and Sabrina, but he couldn't help but feel a little envious that their child was alive and well while Sam and their babies were fighting for their lives.

Michael nodded. "Yeah, earlier tonight. I was calling Mom, and it's how I heard about Sam. Oh God, Sam. How is she, Jason?" So much had happened that night, it seemed unbelievable how much pain and grief was going around their family.

Jason nodded. "She's in critical condition, but she's holding on. The babies are okay, by some miracle. If Sam pulls through, the babies should be okay."

"Babies? Twins?" Michael asked in surprise. Jason nodded and Michael smiled weakly.

"Congrats, man. Sabrina and I will say a prayer for Sam and the babies. And for Morgan." Michael said sadly, letting out a shuddering breath. "I'm gonna go see Sabrina and my son. I have to hold them in my arms right now."

Michael walked over to where Jax was holding a still unconscious Carly. He kissed the top of her head. He clapped Jax's shoulder.

"Jax, thank you. You saved my life. Look, I'm going to Sabrina's room. Come get me when Mom wakes up." He glanced down at Sonny and then at Jason.

"Can you help my dad, please? I would but…I can't right now." He said, staring down at Sonny sadly. Jason nodded and watched as Michael walked slowly away, his shoulders slumped.

Jax looked over at Jason.

"I'm going to get her inside. I'll try to find out what I can about-about Morgan." He said, tripping over Morgan's name. He blinked away the tears that kept coming as he remembered that sweet little boy who'd gone sailing with him.

Jason stared at Carly as Jax carried her inside. He was worried about her. She'd lost her hold on reality when they'd thought Michael had died all those years ago. Morgan's death right in front of her eyes? He was terrified it would destroy her. He was terrified it had already destroyed Sonny. He walked over to him and dropped to his haunches.

"Sonny? Come on, let me get you to your feet." Jason pulled Sonny up. Sonny didn't fight him, he just stood there.

"Sonny, talk to me. I know you're in a lot of pain because Morgan's gone. But I need you to snap out of it. I'm so sorry, Sonny. I'm so sorry." Jason said, tears filling his eyes. Suddenly, Sonny looked up at him, his face crumbling in his grief.

"Not my baby boy. Oh God." He cried, falling forward into Jason's arms and sobbing brokenly. "I want my son. I want Morgan." Sonny cried, childlike in his grief. Jason held on tight as Sonny fell apart.

…

Jason walked numbly back into the Sam's cubicle. He'd left Sonny in the lobby with Kristina. He could hear the cries of grief from the lobby as Sonny told everyone what happened.

Jason couldn't stay with Sonny any longer. He'd tried to be there for him and comfort him, but he'd done all he could for the moment. The longer he was with Sonny, the harder it had been to shove aside the anger that had been simmering inside him all night. But he couldn't unleash all that fury while Sonny was grieving for his son. Or while Jason was grieving for his nephew. Jason knew the only place he could seek solace was by his wife's side.

He sat beside Sam, and held her hand. Rubbing one hand along her swollen belly, he leaned forward and kissed it.

"Hey there, my little fighting avocados, it's your daddy. I'm so grateful that you are as strong and as stubborn as your mommy. Thank you for fighting to stay with us. I promise, your mom and I are going to do everything we can to fight for you too." He promised, grateful for even the possibility of their survival.

After seeing Carly and Sonny lose their son, he wanted so badly to hold Danny in his arms, but he couldn't leave Sam or bring Danny here while Sam was still fighting for her life. He glanced over at Sam.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long, Sam. But Michael and Morgan were-were in danger." He stammered, suddenly choking up. Morgan's suicide hit him like a pile of bricks. Oh God. Morgan had killed himself. Morgan was dead. Flashes of memories flew through him. Holding Morgan as a baby, watching Sam hold Morgan in her arms in a panic, watching Morgan sing karaoke with Molly, watching him grow up and become a man. He'd been so furious with him. God, the last interaction he'd ever have with Morgan would be that moment that he'd snapped and attacked Morgan after he hurt Sam. He'd been furious with Morgan but now he'd give anything to have him back. To hold him and tell him he forgave him and loved him. But it was too late.

He leaned forward and placed his head and Sam's chest.

"He's dead, Sam. Morgan's dead." Jason's voice broke as he started to sob, his shoulders shaking. All the pain of the day dropped onto his shoulders, and crushed him. He cried for the nephew he'd helped raise, and for the broken man who'd lost all hope and couldn't find a reason to live. And he cried for his wife, lying broken on the bed because of the illness of his lost nephew. He needed her to come back to him.

"I need you, Sam. I need you so much right now. Please, come back to me. Sam, I love you so much, baby, just come back." Jason cried, wishing he could hear Sam's voice. Wishing he could feel her touch. She was the only one who could take this pain away. She was his comfort, his home. Without her, everything seemed so dark.

"I can't do this without you." He whispered brokenly.

Jason felt the soft flutter of fingers in his hair and jerked his head up. And suddenly, the vice around his heart finally released, and his heart truly began beating again.

Sam's eyes were open.

…

The doctor worked furiously, desperately trying to save his patient's life.

"Push one of epi! Charge to 100!"

They shocked the patient, his body jerking upward. The machine never faltered. Determined, the doctor looked up at the nurse.

"Charge to 200!" No change, but the doctor never stopped, shouting orders and upping the charge on the crash cart. The nurses started to look at each other in concern as the doctor worked furiously on the patient.

"Why is he trying so hard? Even if he gets a heartbeat back, there's no way there's brain activity. Not after a fall like that." One of the nurses whispered.

"I think they're family." The other nurse whispered back.

Suddenly, the beeping changed.

"We got a pulse!" A nurse called out in triumph. It was slow and weak, but it was there.

"Alright, move! We need to get him into surgery!" There was a flurry of movement as they rolled the gurney towards the elevator.

"If you can't fight for yourself, I'll fight for you, Morgan." Lucas vowed as he ran beside the gurney.


	81. Chapter 79

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, but I wanted to do it right, and I hope I did. Again, thank you so much for all the reviews and support for the last few chapters. It's been really amazing and so so cool to read your reactions and get those notifications on twitter of you guys freaking out. It's so awesome, so thanks!**

 **I know it's been hard to read, and this chapter and the next will be kind of hard too, but then slowly they will get better. We'll be a little angst free after that so there's light at the end of the tunnel.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 79

"I can't do this without you."

Jason's tortured voice filtered through the thick fog of pain Sam was trapped in. _Jason needs me,_ Sam thought, struggling to fight her way out. As she consciousness got closer, she could feel the weight of Jason's head on her chest. Sam's eyes fluttered open and she blinked, disoriented. As her vision cleared, Jason's slumped form came into focus. He was crying, she realized as his shoulders shook. _He never cries. Oh God, what happened?_ Sam thought, fear rising in her. She lifted her right arm weakly and ran her fingers through Jason's hair, trying to get his attention.

His head shot up and his eyes locked with hers and she froze, seeing the torment reflected in his gaze.

"Sam?" He said softly, his voice disbelieving.

She smiled at him softly. She studied his face, lifting her hand to touch the wetness on his cheeks. His eyes were swollen and red. She'd never seen him in so much pain.

Jason stared at Sam in happiness, drinking in her features. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers lightly.

"You came back to me. Ah, God. Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you." He whispered fervently, relief coursing through him. He lifted his head and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, trailing his fingers across her cheeks.

"God, I love you so much, Sam. I was so scared I was going to lose you but you came back to me." He said against her lips before pulling back and smiling at her.

Sam started to turn her face towards him but stopped when excruciating pain shot through her head. Her eyes wheeled in her head as the pain radiated through her skull. Instinctively, she tried to shift her body to escape it but that only sent jolts of jagged pain through her body. Her back and hip felt like they were in vice. She let out an inhuman cry as she struggled to breathe through the pain only to find that each breath was agony, bringing new depths to her pain. Tears pooled and seeped from the corners of her eyes.

Jason watched in horror as the pain of Sam's injuries hit her all at once.

"It's okay, Sam. Just breathe. I'm gonna go get the doctor." He jumped up and ran out of the cubicle to the hall.

"I need a doctor!" He shouted, before running back to Sam's side. She was making gasping noises as waves of pain rolled through her.

"Jason." She cried in fear, her voice weak, her eyes sliding towards him. Jason grabbed her right hand and squeezed lightly, leaning close to her as the monitors began beeping wildly.

"I know it hurts, baby, I know. It's going to be okay." He whispered soothingly, his heart breaking as he watched his wife writhe in pain. He looked up as Patrick ran in.

"She's in a lot of pain. It's too much, Patrick. Help her." Jason pled, watching as Patrick leaned over Sam.

"Hey Sam, welcome back. I can't tell you how good it is to see those beautiful brown eyes again. I know you're in a lot of pain but I need you to try and breathe through it. Your blood pressure is becoming dangerously high and we need to keep it low or you could have some serious complications. Nurse Johnson here is going to give you something for the pain." He said quickly, as he examined her, glancing over and nodding at Epiphany.

Sam glanced at him quickly.

"The baby?" She gasped out through her pain, clearly concerned that it would be harmful to the baby. Patrick glanced at Jason questioningly and Jason shook his head imperceptibly to relay that she didn't know about the twins yet.

Patrick kept his response vague.

"I'm giving you a low dose of morphine. I talked to Dr. Lee earlier, and she agreed that it's necessary for now. Morphine is a Class C drug but there are no known side effects to the baby. But if we don't manage your pain, your blood pressure is going to become higher than is safe for the baby."

Sam looked at Jason, speaking stiltedly through the pain.

"I don't…want…anything…that can…hurt…our…little avocado."

Jason moved closer. "Sam, you heard Patrick. It's safer to take the pain meds and manage your pain than it is to suffer the way you are right now. Please, baby, let them help you." He pled, his eyes shining with emotion as he watched her struggle.

She closed her eyes and nodded slightly, wincing from the pain even that small movement sent crashing through her head.

Nurse Johnson moved quickly and efficiently, administering the morphine and updating Sam's chart before leaving the room.

Jason nodded and watched as the pain medication worked and the tension slowly left Sam's face. He brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing it softly.

Patrick continued with his exam, checking Sam's vitals, before moving onto his neurological exam. Jason watched nervously as Patrick did a thorough exam, explaining as he went along what he was doing. He checked Sam's mental status, cranial nerves, motor system, sensory system, deep tendon reflexes, and coordination and cerebellum. Pleased with the results, he smiled and looked over at Jason.

"Jason, I'm going to give you a minute with Sam while I order some new tests for her. I'll be back in a moment."

Sam turned her head slowly, the pain easing to a dull roar. The medication hadn't taken her pain away completely but it had lessened it enough that she wasn't in agony anymore. She wouldn't tell Patrick that, though. She knew he'd said there weren't any known side effects, but she didn't like taking chances with her baby's life.

"Jason, what happened to me?"

Jason glanced up at her, unsure what to say. He didn't know what she remembered and if by some miracle she didn't remember the details of the attack, he wanted to keep it that way.

"What do you remember?" He asked cautiously.

Sam closed her eyes, thinking back. They flew open as an image of an enraged Morgan flashed through her head. She looked around the room, as she tried to focus and remember what happened.

"I don't-I'm not sure. I remember Max calling looking for you, because Morgan was losing it. But I couldn't reach you." Her eyes lifted to his in question.

"I know, I'm sorry. My battery died." He said quickly, regret and guilt choking him.

Sam swallowed, licking her lips. Within seconds, Jason had a cup of water in his hands, and held the straw to her lips. Sam drank thankfully, as the cool water soothed her dry throat.

"Thank you. Um, it's kind of foggy after the phone call. I know I went to see Morgan and he was out of control. I-I remember his face, how angry he was. I remember I was scared. He pushed me and I fell over Max, and I landed on my wrist. Wait, is Max okay?" Sam asked suddenly.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, they brought him into the hospital. He has a concussion, but otherwise, he's fine."

Sam closed her eyes in relief. "Good." She thought about her wrist and glanced at her left arm. She stared at the splint on her wrist and glanced up at Jason.

"You fractured your wrist when you fell." He said softly. Sam nodded in understanding.

"It hurt so much when I landed on it, I was scared that's what happened. But…I don't remember what happened next. It's kind of blank after that. I've broken bones before but I never hurt this much. What did Morgan do to me?" Sam was becoming increasingly worried at the look of dread on Jason's face.

Jason rubbed his hands over his face quickly, and took a deep breath. He wouldn't lie to her, but he didn't need to go into details.

"Morgan had a manic episode. He thought you were someone else and he attacked you. During the attack…you fell from the top of the stairs." He didn't want her to relive the trauma of the attack by telling her Morgan had thrown her over the railing so he tried to stay vague. When she was more stable, he'd tell her the truth.

Sam paled as she stared at Jason. Her good hand immediately went to her stomach as fear jolted through her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she struggled to breathe through the panic that was now suffocating her. She couldn't go lose this baby. She couldn't go through that again, she thought.

Jason watched her panic and hurried to reassure her. He cupped her face gently and leaned forward.

"Sam, Sam, it's okay. It's okay. The baby is okay." He said quickly, repeating himself until she started to calm down, her breathing normalizing. She stared into his eyes, looking for the truth, relaxing when she found it.

"You're sure? How is that possible?" She asked, scared to believe.

Jason smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

"Honestly, I don't know. Dr. Lee came in and did the exam and even she said it was a miracle. There were some complications to the pregnancy, but she said they can be managed. But she did see something on the ultrasound that she hadn't seen before." He said with smile that still held a tinge of disbelief. Sam shook her head gingerly in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"She found a hiding avocado. Sam, we're having twins." Jason watched as Sam absorbed his words. The fear that had been on her face slowly morphed to wonder and surprise as she cupped her stomach again.

"Twins? We're having twins?" She asked, making sure she'd heard Jason correctly.

"That's right. You've got two little fighting avocados in there." Jason teased, placing his hand over hers on her belly.

A beauteous smile lit Sam's face as she stared at Jason in wonder. Twins. Tears pooled in her eyes and spilled down her cheek as pure happiness washed over her. She'd longed to be a mother for so many years, never believing it would happen. When she'd had Danny, it was like her own personal miracle. But she'd never thought she'd have that happen to her again. But now, not only was she pregnant again, she was having twins. She would have three children! She thought with joy. She wasn't even daunted by the prospect of twins. She couldn't see past the blessing.

"Our little fighting avocados." She repeated softly, before lifting her eyes to Jason. "And they're okay? You said there were complications. What are they?" She asked quickly, determined that whatever they were, she would do whatever she needed to do to make sure her babies were okay.

Jason grabbed her hand and squeezed. He knew this would be hard for her.

"The force of the fall caused the placenta to tear away from the uterine wall a little bit." He started before Sam stiffened and stared at him in horror.

"Abruptio placentae?" She asked slowly as the color leeched from her skin. Jason nodded.

"That's-that's what happened to me when I lost my daughter. Oh God. Jason, I can't go through that again."

Jason leaned closer, still holding her hand.

"I know. But Sam, you need to calm down. It's not the same. It's not." He rushed to assure her. Sam stared up at him, crying silently.

"When you lost your little girl, you suffered a complete abruption. That's not what's happening this time. You have partial abruptio placentae. With bed rest and careful monitoring, Dr. Lee said you should be able to carry the babies to term."

Sam shook her head, trying to remember everything she'd read about placental abruption after losing Lila. She'd been obsessed, trying to pinpoint what had caused it but she couldn't. Everything she read said that there was no known cause, but that certain factors increased the odds of it occurring. Like abdominal trauma.

"But placental abruption increases the chance of premature birth. And that's already a risk with twins." Sam said quickly. She knew Jason wanted to protect her, but she needed to know what they were facing.

Jason knew he had to convince Sam that she could make it through the rest of this pregnancy.

"I know, but Dr. Lee said that the tear was very minor. She believes that with bedrest, you can continue to carry the babies to term. There is a chance they can come early, especially as they grow bigger, but she gave me the warning signs to watch for in case the placenta tears away completely. And she's going to prescribe medication that will help make sure their lungs mature quickly, so if you do go into premature labor, they'll be strong enough to survive. Baby, we can do this. It's going to be hard, but I will be by your side every step of the way."

Sam listened to Jason, and found comfort in his words. But more than his words, it was the sureness in his voice that told her he believed what he was saying. He was right. She could do this. She would do whatever it took to deliver her babies, healthy and strong.

"Okay. Okay." She said, nodding her head. She took a deep breath and winced as the pain broke through the soft cloud she'd been floating on since being given the medication.

"Jason, what else is wrong with me?" She asked, watching as Jason paled. When he hesitated, Sam squeezed his hand.

"Don't try to protect me, Jason. I need to know what I'm up against."

Jason kissed her hand, cupping it between his hands.

"The impact of the fall left you in pretty bad shape. You have a skull fracture, you dislocated your right hip, you have four broken ribs, and there's some swelling in your spine. We've been waiting for you to wake up so Patrick could tell the extent of the damage and come up with a treatment plan."

Sam listened to Jason list her injuries in shock. Well, the broken ribs explained why it was so hard to breathe. She'd dislocated that hip before, and it had been extremely painful, but she'd fully recovered.

"I have a lot of questions. Can you get Patrick and Dr. Lee back in here, please?" Sam wanted to go through everything thoroughly because she was about to start a battle for her babies lives and she wanted to be as ready as possible.

Jason nodded and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He stood to go but stopped when Dr. Lee walked in.

"Hi, Sam. It's good to see you awake again." Dr. Lee said with a pleased smile. "I'm going to do another quick exam and then Patrick is going to come back in to take you for some tests." She explained, settling between Sam's legs.

Jason sat down beside Sam again and looked down when he felt her hand searching for his. He gripped her hand between his and smiled down at her reassuringly. Dr. Lee started her exam, and Sam winced in pain. Her hip was throbbing.

Dr. Lee looked up and gave her a sympathetic wince. "I'm sorry, I know you're in pain. Thankfully, the Orthopedic doctor was able to pop your hip back into place while you were unconscious so the worst of that pain is over. I'll try not to jostle that side too much while I examine you."

Sam just nodded and breathed through the pain as Dr. Lee finished up. Dr. Lee looked up with a smile as she snapped the sheet back down over Sam. She pulled the ultrasound machine over and set it up.

"So there's some good news. It looks like the bleeding has finally stopped, which is excellent. Sam, did Jason explain to you about the complications?"

Sam nodded.

"He told me that I have abruptio placentae, but that its not like it was when I lost my daughter."

Dr. Lee nodded.

"I knew you would worry about that but Jason's right. It's not the same. The separation is very minor and as long as it doesn't worsen, you shouldn't have any problem carrying the babies to term. I'll give you some steroid shots to help the babies lungs to mature, and I'm going to put you on bedrest. Let's have a look at the babies and see if anything's changed."

She squeezed the cool gel onto Sam's stomach and slid the ultrasound wand around. She reached over and turned on another machine and the sound of the babies' heartbeats filled the air, strong and fast. She glanced up to see Sam and Jason smiling at each other and looked away to give them a little privacy.

She examined the ultrasound as she moved it around, thrilled with what she saw.

"Everything looks good. Babies are developing nicely and like I told Jason earlier, there doesn't seem to be any damage to the babies from the fall. The placenta did tear away from the uterine wall but it's very minor."

Sam closed her eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks in relief. Jason pressed a relieved kiss to her temple, and held her close. Sam let out a shuddering breath and looked up Jason with a soft smile.

"They're going to be okay. I know it." She said determinedly. Jason smiled.

"We'll make sure of it."

Sam nodded and looked down at Dr. Lee.

"Tell me about bedrest. Will I need to stay here in the hospital or can I go home?"

Dr. Lee nodded.

"Well, due to the extent of your injuries, it's safe to say you'll need to stay here in the hospital for at least a week or two. After that, you can continue modified bedrest at home. No stairs, no lifting, no intercourse, no exercise or other strenuous activity, okay? You can walk, but keep it minimal, I'd say no more than 15 minutes at a time. The placenta can't reattach itself to the uterine wall, but the tear can heal. You're pretty early in your pregnancy, so there's a greater chance of it healing. If that happens, we can take you off bedrest, but I'd still take it easy for the rest of the pregnancy."

Sam listened with relief, and nodded quickly. The news was much better than she'd expected and she was beyond grateful. She would do whatever needed to be done to have a healthy pregnancy. Jason smiled and met Sam's eyes with relief. He knew that they had a long road ahead of them, but it seemed like the horror of the night was finally over.

"What about my hip and back? What if I need rehab?" Sam asked in concern.

"While you're on bedrest, rehab isn't possible. Without the rehab, you're going to heal slowly. It's going to be hard, and you're going to have to live with a level of pain that will be difficult for you."

Sam nodded, biting her lip.

"I can do this. I can deal with the pain if it means my babies survive." Sam glanced over at Jason and he nodded in support. She could tell he hated the idea of her being in pain, but would support her.

"Patrick gave me morphine earlier and it's helped with the pain. But I don't want to keep taking it if there's a risk to the babies."

Dr. Lee shook her head. "There's no known side effects of taking morphine during pregnancy. As long as its minimal and monitored, I would recommend continuing use. You're already facing some tough odds, Sam. Don't take on more than you have to."

Sam nodded. Jason tilted her face to his.

"You can do this, Sam." Sam stared up at him, knowing she could do anything as long as he was by her side. She was a strong, independent woman and proud of it. But she wasn't ashamed of needing her husband's strength just then.

"Do you want to know what you're having?" Dr. Lee asked suddenly, smiling at the monitor.

Jason and Sam's heads snapped up in surprise.

"Can you tell now?" Jason asked eagerly.

"Yes, definitely! I want to know." Sam laughed, excited.

Dr. Lee grinned and looked over at them before pointing at the monitor.

"Well, they are proudly displaying the goods right now, so it's easy to see. Right over here, is your son."

Tears sprang to Sam's eyes as she stared at her little boy, her heart bursting with love. She glanced up at Jason to see he was just as emotional as she was.

"And over here, you can see your little girl."

"A girl!" Sam cried out, starting to cry with happiness. Jason stared at the monitor, watching his little boy and his little girl moving around inside Sam. The image became blurry as tears filled his eyes. He looked down at Sam and she met his eyes.

"We're having twins! A boy and a girl!" Sam said tearily, before she burst out laughing. Jason laughed and bent down to kiss her.

"Congratulations, wife." He whispered against her lips. Sam kissed him again, and smiled.

"Congratulations, husband."

Dr. Lee watched them with a smile, before excusing herself.

Sam and Jason stared at each other in stunned silence. Jason finally broke it when he shook his head and smiled.

"I can't believe we're having one of each. I couldn't decide if I wanted another little boy like Danny, or a little girl who looks like you. Now we're having both and I didn't know I had room for this much love."

Sam laughed and rubbed her stomach.

"I know. I was kind of hoping for a little girl, since we have our perfect little boy already. But having both is perfect. I love having a son, so having another little boy is wonderful. And having a daughter is a dream I've had for us for so long. I'm so happy, Jason, and so so scared."

Jason squeezed Sam's hand in understanding.

"I know, baby. So am I. But you can do this. You're the strongest woman I've ever known. And I'll be by your side every step of the way. We can do this together." He vowed, believing every word he said. Seeing that belief written all over his face, Sam was comforted.

She knew she would fight for her children until her dying breath. Suddenly, her thoughts shifted to Carly. She knew Carly had to be doing the same thing right now. Fighting for her son, who was so sick and lost that he'd done something unthinkable to Sam. She wanted Carly to know she didn't blame her for Morgan's actions. She didn't even really blame Morgan, though she admit the thought of seeing him again sent fear shooting through her.

Sam glanced up at Jason.

"Jason, how's Carly and Morgan?" She watched with surprise as Jason's eyes went aflame with and odd mixture of rage and grief. She wanted to question him about it but just then she couldn't find the strength. She was suddenly exhausted. She'd only been awake for a little while, but she felt completely drained.

"Go see Carly. Be there for her. I'm fine, I'm just…" She started to trail off, her eyes fluttering closed before she forced them open.

"It's okay, baby. Close your eyes and rest." Jason said, seeing her fight to keep her eyes open. He brushed the hair from her face in soothing, relaxing movements until she gave in to her exhaustion, and drifted away.

Just then, the orderlies came in to take Sam for some tests. Jason watched them wheel her away and had to remind himself that she was okay. She was badly hurt, but she was going to make it.

Taking a deep breath, he walked outside and headed to the lobby to find Sam's family. He knew Sam wanted to him to visit Carly, but he after watching Sam writhe and cry in pain when she woke up, all the anger had come back up to the surface. He realized he wasn't just mad at Morgan or Sonny, but with Carly too. He thought it might be better to wait until he had a better grip on that.

When Jason arrived in the ER waiting room, Alexis was hugging a distraught Kristina. Alexis looked up and saw Jason.

"Is it Sam?" She asked, terrified. Learning of Morgan's attempted suicide had made her think of the possibility of losing her own child. Her already frazzled nerves were shot and she was deathly afraid of the thought of losing Sam.

Julian jumped to his feet, waiting for word on his daughter.

"Sam's awake. She's a little disoriented, and she's in a lot of pain, but overall she seems okay. Patrick did an initial neurological exam and she did well. She's sleeping now." He said with a soft smile.

"Oh, thank God!" Alexis cried out. Kristina pulled away from her mom and smiled up at Jason through her tears. Molly pulled her into a hug. Julian pulled Alexis to her feet and into his arms.

He held her tight, tears springing to his eyes. He'd really thought he was going to lose his daughter tonight. It had been the longest twelve hours of his life, waiting for Sam to wake up. Alexis sobbed against his shoulder, relief too simple a term for what she was feeling. She'd been so scared. She pulled away, and turned to Jason.

"I want to see her." Alexis said quickly.

"Patrick had them take her to do some tests. But as soon as she comes back, you can go in. But she doesn't remember the attack and I didn't want to upset her. I definitely didn't tell her about Morgan…that he…that he, uh, he killed himself." Jason struggled to get the words out, still unable to believe it.

Alexis stared at him in surprise.

"Morgan's alive." Kristina said quickly.

Jason's head snapped towards her in shock. "What?"

"Yeah, somehow he survived the fall. He's in surgery with Lucas right now. We don't know how bad it is or what his chances are but…he's alive."

Jason stared at her, stunned. Relief hit him like a brick and he stumbled back. He turned to Alexis and Julian.

"They're moving Sam to a room when her tests are done. Can you wait for her there so she's not alone if she wakes up? I want to find out what's going on."

"Of course. Go, go." Alexis assured him, watching as Jason turned and ran to the nurses desk. After they told him where to go, he bolted down the hall.

…

Carly's eyes fluttered open. She glanced around, perplexed. Her eyes landed on Jax.

"Jax?" Her voice was weak, her throat feeling strangely sore. Jax jumped and leaned over her.

"Hey, Carly. Welcome back, sleeping beauty." He said slowly, unsure if she remembered what had happened.

Carly blinked and pushed herself up. She looked down and realized she was in a hospital bed. She glanced up at Jax in confusion.

"Why am I in a hospital bed?"

"You, uh, you fainted." He answered her, dreading the moment when it hit her. And just like that, he saw when it did. Her face went pale, and twisted in agony.

"Morgan! Oh God, Morgan!" She cried out, shoving off the bed, only for her knees to go weak. Jax caught her and held her up.

"He's gone. My baby's gone, Jax." She cried, tears spilling down her cheeks. Jax shook her lightly.

"Carly, he's alive. Morgan's alive." He said quickly. Carly's head lifted up and she stared at him in disbelief.

"I saw him, Jax! He jumped off the roof of the hospital and Michael tried to save him but he couldn't. Morgan let go of Michael's hand and he fell. He fell." She said, her voice breaking as she stared up at Jax.

Jax cupped her face. "I know, Carly, but he survived the fall. Lucas was able to revive him and he's in surgery right now."

Carly stared at him, scared to hope but desperate to believe.

"He's alive?" She asked, she voice trembling.

"He's alive." Jax repeated, smiling at her.

Carly threw her arms around Jax.

"Thank God." She whispered, holding tight as Jax's arms banded around her. She held on for a moment longer before pulling back.

"I want to see him." She said quickly.

"He's in surgery, Carly. But I can take you to the surgical wing. Sonny's there waiting, too."

At the mention of Sonny, Carly's blood boiled.

"Sonny shouldn't be anywhere near my kid. It's his fault this happened!" She snapped. Jax didn't disagree with her so he kept silent. He led her to the waiting room outside the surgical wing. Sonny sat in a chair there, his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard them walk up. He jumped to his feet and hurried over to Carly, arms outstretched.

Carly reared back, pointing at him.

"Don't!"

He stopped and stared at her, hurt.

"Carly, please. Our son is fighting for his life." He started but Carly cut him off.

"My son! Not yours! You lost that right when you refused to help me get him the help he needed. My son is in there fighting for his life because _you_ couldn't see past your own selfish issues! He was so lost, so confused that he almost killed Sam! And he tried to take his own life, Sonny! My little boy would rather die than live with this disease that _you_ passed to him!" Carly shouted, uncaring that she was being unfair. All she could think about was how Morgan had looked on that rooftop.

Sonny's face was bleached white as he stared at Carly in shock.

"You're saying this is my fault because I passed him that disorder?" He asked slowly, shaken to his core to hear Carly confirm his own worst fears. He'd been blaming himself this whole time, but somehow he'd thought that Carly would hold him in her arms and assure him it wasn't his fault. He'd never expected her to agree with him.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. You should have helped me when I begged you to. I _begged_ you to help me get Morgan into a facility before it was too late. But you wouldn't agree. You refused to let your son go through that and now he's in an operating room with my brother, fighting for his life. _I begged you,_ Sonny."

Carly's voice broke as she stared at Sonny, all the love she'd felt for him shriveling to nothing inside her. She would never forgive him for this. Never. Sonny just stood there and stared at her, feelings of betrayal seeping through him.

Just then, Jason ran into the waiting room. Carly let out a choked cry and ran to him, throwing herself in his arms. Jason caught her, holding her tight, pushing aside his mixed feelings about Morgan, Sonny, and even Carly.

"How is he? How's Morgan?" He asked.

Carly shook her head in despair.

"I don't know. He's in surgery, but no ones come out to talk to us yet." Carly paused, needing to know but scared to hear the worst.

"How's Sam and the baby?"

Jason pulled back and looked down at her.

"She's awake, Carly. She's in pretty bad shape, but they seem hopeful. She's having some tests done now. There's a complication with the pregnancy, so she'll need to be on bedrest for probably the rest of the pregnancy, but the babies seem to be healthy and strong."

Carly's eyes closed in relief, her knees going weak. She'd been so scared. So scared that her son had killed her best friend and her babies. Wait. Babies?

"Babies?" She asked in confusion.

Jason smiled. "We're having twins. A boy and a girl."

Carly stared at him in shock. She forced herself to react, to show support. She was genuinely happy for him and she was trying so hard to focus on anything but her son fighting for his life in that operating room, but it was impossible. She held onto what he said though, because she knew it would make a world of a difference to Morgan.

"I'm so happy for you. And for Morgan. Now I can tell him that what he did wasn't as bad as he thinks."

Jason just stared at her, unable to believe that she'd just minimized the hell Morgan had put Sam through tonight. And then, just like a volcano, he erupted, spewing the anger and bitterness he'd been fighting all night.

"Not that bad? Carly, he threw my pregnant wife over the railing from the top of the stairs! She has a dislocated hip, four broken ribs, a skull fracture, a fractured wrist, damage to her spine, and a partial placental abruption. She has to be on bedrest for the rest of the pregnancy, and at any point the placenta could tear away completely and both she and the babies can die." He shouted angrily. Carly let out a shaky breath as she heard how badly Sam had been hurt. But Jason wasn't done.

"All of this happened because your son decided to get off his meds. I almost lost my wife and my unborn children because your son was selfish!" He railed at her. He turned to Sonny and jabbed his finger at him. "Because YOU were stubborn and self-centered!" Finally, he turned back to Carly. "And because YOU were too weak to get Morgan the help he needed without Sonny's approval." This last statement was said quietly, but hit Carly with the force of a blow to the stomach, leaving her gasping for breath.

She raised shocked eyes to read the barely leashed fury in Jason's eyes. She took an involuntary step back, raising her hand and pressing it against her chest.

"You blame me?" She asked hoarsely as she stared at Jason, pleading with her eyes for him to tell her she was wrong.

Jax stepped forward and grabbed Carly's shoulders from behind, offering support.

"Jason, what the hell are you doing? Her son is fighting for his life right now!" Jax chastised him, his mind blown at the lack of support Jason was offering. Jason had always been there for Carly, no matter what. But tonight, he was treating her like the enemy.

Jason glared at Jax, ignoring the niggle of guilt.

"You mean the way my wife and unborn children have been doing all night?" Carly stepped towards him.

"Morgan's sick, Jason. He's sick. He wasn't in his right mind and I-I never wanted this to happen. I tried to get Morgan help. You have to believe me, Jason." Carly said, holding her hands out in supplication.

Jason stared at her, torn. He thought about Sam. She'd wanted him to comfort Carly, not give her another reason to hurt. Jason sighed heavily and stepped forward, pulling Carly into his arms.

"I know. I'm sorry, Carly. I just…the thought of losing Sam or our babies? It scared the hell out of me. I won't lie and say I'm not mad at Morgan or Sonny, and maybe even you a little bit. But I never should have gone off on you like that. And I know you did everything you could for Morgan." He said softly, holding her as she cried.

Just then, Lucas walked into the waiting room. Carly felt Jason stiffen and turned around. She took one look at Lucas' face and started shaking her head back and forth.

"Please don't tell me my little boy is dead." Carly pleaded, backing up into Jason. Jason steadied her with his hands on her shoulders, offering support. He knew that whatever Lucas was about to say wasn't good. He could see it on his face. It was ravaged with grief.

Lucas stepped forward and picked up his sister's hands.

"Carly, listen to me. Morgan's alive but—." He started but Carly cut him off as she heard his words.

"He's alive? He's alive! Oh, thank God! I was so scared but he did it. He made it." Carly turned a beaming smile at Jason as relief thundered through her. In her joy, she missed the look of despair that crossed Lucas' face. But Jason didn't.

"Carly, Carly, stop. Let Lucas finish." Jason said quietly. Carly looked up at him and backed away, pointing at him.

"No. I won't. Don't look at me like that, Jason. Lucas just said Morgan is alive! Why do you look so sad?" Carly asked, denial holding her in a steadfast grip.

Lucas took a deep breath and said the words he knew would change his sister's life forever.

"We did everything we could, Carly, I swear it. But-but there was just too much damage. We had to-to stop the surgery. We can't, uh, we can't save him, Carly. He would have died if we kept going so I asked them to stop so that he'd have a little more time. The machines are all that are keeping him alive right now. You can say your goodbyes before…before it's over." His eyes were wet with tears as Carly turned slowly and stared at him.

Having walked up beside her when Lucas came in, Sonny's face crumbled as he listened to Lucas. His little boy was going to die and it was all his fault. Sonny dissolved into tears, falling to his knees.

No one else moved or spoke as they waited for Carly to absorb Lucas's words. But she couldn't absorb his words. She couldn't process them. Because then that would mean that she was losing Morgan all over again tonight. She'd thought he was gone when he jumped from the roof. But then she'd learned he'd survived and was in surgery, and despite herself, she'd begun to hope.

Now that hope was crashing down around her, shattering like so much glass at her feet. She began to tremble all over, her breaths coming in short gasps. Pain like she'd never felt before slammed into her. Tears pooled in her eyes, and spilled in an endless stream down her face as she stared at Lucas blindly. She couldn't do this. She couldn't survive this. She couldn't say goodbye to her little boy.

Jason watched helplessly as Carly fell apart silently, trapped in her grief.

"Carly?"

Carly's head shot up, and her gaze locked on Bobbie like she was a lifeline.

"Mama." That one word held so much grief and misery that everyone in the room felt it deep inside them.

Bobbie held her arms open and Carly literally fell into them. Bobbie wrapped her arms around her and together, they sank to the floor as Carly wept bitterly, wailing in her grief. Bobbie rocked her back and forth, tears slipping silently down her cheeks as she held her daughter.

Lucas glanced at Jason, a tear sliding unchecked down his cheek. He was shocked to see Jason blinking back tears. He turned to Lucas and leaned close.

"I want to see him."

Lucas nodded and gestured at Jason to follow him. He arrived at the end of the hall and pushed open the hospital room door. Jason walked in and Lucas left him alone, closing the door behind him.

Stunned, Jason stepped forward slowly as he stared at his nephew, the man who'd almost killed Sam and their unborn children.


	82. Chapter 80

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another update, a little sooner than I expected. I'm so happy with the response I've gotten. I know some of you have complained/mentioned that it's gotten really dark lately and you're right. But it will definitely be lightening up in the upcoming chapters. For those of you who stuck with me, thank you! I promise, it won't go unrewarded. :) I'm just a strong believer in balance. There has to be darkness in order for the light to shine the brightest.**

 **I hope you are all willing to keep taking the ride. I have to play out the grief and sadness of the storyline, but going forward it will be tempered with happiness and lovely Jasam goodness. :D**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 80

Jason stared at Morgan in shock. He was nearly unrecognizable due to the severity of his injuries. His body was wrapped in bandages, covering nearly every part of his body. What Jason could see was severely bruised and cut. Morgan's face was swollen, a mottled purplish-red color. He was connected to so many tubes and machines, and it broke Jason's heart to see him this way.

All the anger he'd held onto towards Morgan just seeped away, leaving only the grief of an uncle losing his nephew. He'd been a sick young man, lost and without hope. And now he was lost to them forever, and Jason couldn't make sense of the tragedy. He knew from Lucas that there was no brain activity. Morgan wasn't really here anymore, but Jason still needed to say something to him.

He walked over slowly and sat beside Morgan. He laid a careful hand on Morgan's head and leaned close.

"Hey buddy, it's Jason. I'm, uh, I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry you felt like you didn't have any other option, that you didn't see any other way out. I know that what you did to Sam, that wasn't the real you." Jason had to stop and clear his throat. It was becoming difficult to talk over the lump in his throat.

"You are a good person. Smart, funny, brave, adventurous, kind, loving, and so much more. You are so much more than your disease and I'm so sorry you couldn't see that. I hope that you've finally found some peace. I'll look after your mom and dad, and your brothers and sisters. I love you, Morgan. I've loved you since the day you were born and that will never change, no matter what."

Jason stood unsteadily and stared down at his nephew. He thought about all the moments they'd spent together when Morgan was a child. Holidays and lazy days, talks on the phone, visits on the weekends. Each memory now forever crystallized in his mind. Grief rolled over him in waves as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Morgan's forehead.

"Goodbye, Morgan."

Jason closed his eyes and pictured Morgan as he was when he was healthy and happy. That was the image he wanted to hold onto, not this broken, empty shell of the man his nephew used to be.

He walked out of the room and stood outside the closed door, rubbing his hands over his face. He turned to walk away and saw his mother standing a few feet away, watching him sympathetically. He adjusted his course and headed straight for her, and walked right into her open arms. He held on tight as she rubbed his back, and rocked with him.

"I'm so sorry, Jason. I know how much you loved that young man." Monica said, her heart hurting for Jason.

They stood like that for a moment longer before Jason finally pulled back. He cleared his throat and wiped at the tears that had escaped.

"Thanks, Mom." He said sincerely, smiling weakly at the stunned pleasure on Monica's face. She shook her head and smiled.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you call me that. Or ever stop being surprised by it." She laughed a little, before looping her arm through his and walking with him down the hall.

"Now, tell me about my daughter-in-law, and my grandchild."

Jason filled her in as they walked towards Sam's room. Monica gasped as she heard the list of injuries and promised to talk to Patrick to get an accurate assessment of Sam's injuries. She was thrilled to learn of the twins, though.

"Oh Jason! Twins! I love being a grandmother to Danny, but I must admit I can't wait to have more grandchildren. Oh, your grandfather would have loved this. More Quartermaine heirs was really all he ever wanted. He loved having a big family."

Jason nodded.

"I know. Grandfather spoke about adding to the family all the time. I'm happy I could do that for him." Jason joked.

"And a boy and a girl? This is truly wonderful news. Now, look, you go inside and sit with Sam. I'm going to check with Patrick."

Jason nodded but stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"How's my little guy doing?" He asked, aching to hold his son in his arms.

Monica smiled brightly.

"He's just fine, Jason. Danny had a wonderful day with me and Alice, and he's sound asleep for the night. Tracy and Alice are taking him to the state fair tomorrow. If you'd like, I can bring him by to see you tomorrow night. I know you'll be here with Sam a lot, but he needs to see his daddy."

Jason smiled at the thought of his son.

"Yeah, that would be great. I know Sam would love to see him too. I plan to stay here with Sam as much as possible, but I'll go home everyday to see him and spend some time with him."

Monica nodded and hugged Jason before walking off. Jason walked into Sam's hospital room and paused at the door.

She was awake again, and laughing with her parents, Kristina, and Molly. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled at her, letting her beautiful smile warm his soul and comfort him.

Sam felt Jason's gaze on her and shifted her eyes towards him. She smiled at him warmly, and held her uninjured hand out to him. Molly moved to the side to make room for Jason as he walked over. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, leaning his forehead against hers for a moment, taking comfort in her touch. Sam seemed to sense his pain and frowned.

"Jason, what is it? Is it Morgan? How did the surgery go?"

Jason pulled away in surprise, and stared at her.

Molly grimaced.

"I'm sorry. That's my fault. She asked about Morgan and I just blurted it out. I didn't mean to—." She started apologizing but Sam waved her hand at her.

"No, don't apologize. I'm glad you told me. Jason, what happened?" She stared at Jason and paled at the grief in his eyes. He shook his head and looked around at all of them.

"Morgan's on life support, but he's gone. There was too much damage from the fall and they couldn't save him. There's no brain activity; the machines are keeping him alive. I just came from saying goodbye to him." His voice broke slightly. Sam reached out and cupped his cheek, looking at him with sorrow.

Kristina and Molly began crying softly, hugging each other.

"I'm so sorry, Jason." Sam said softly, her own heart hurting for Jason. She couldn't imagine what Carly and Sonny must be feeling. She glanced at her sisters, and sighed.

"Krissy, I'm so sorry about your brother. Molly, I know how close you and your cousin used to be. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Alexis had moved over and was holding the girls, tears slipping down her face. Kristina looked at Sam guiltily.

"I was so mad at Morgan for what he did to you. I told myself I didn't care what he was going through because he almost killed you. But now he's gone and I didn't mean it. I mean, I hate what he did, but he was still my little brother." Kristina sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

Molly held on to her mother, dazed with grief.

"We were best friends when we were little. We hung out all the time and we knew each other best. We grew apart when we got older but I always assumed we'd find our way back to that kind of closeness. There wasn't enough time. We didn't have enough time." She cried, shaking her head.

The girls cried quietly, until Alexis led them out of the room to take them to say goodbye to Morgan. Julian walked over and leaned down to kiss Sam's forehead.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything, baby girl." He promised, before walking out.

Sam looked up at Jason, and he was surprised to see tears slipping down her face.

"You okay?" He asked her worriedly.

"I watched Morgan grow up and now he's gone. It's all so tragic and heartbreaking. I wish I could have had time to tell him that I forgave him and that I know it wasn't really him who hurt me. I wish he could have found some peace while he was alive but I hope he's found it now."

Jason stared at her in shocked awe. Sam, who Morgan had so viciously attacked and hurt, was able to forgive Morgan when he hadn't. He'd been so furious and terrified for Sam that he'd lost focus on the reality of Morgan's mental state. But the truth was, Morgan had made a conscious choice to stop taking his medication. That one selfish act had led to all of this. But even so, Jason had loved Morgan from the day he was born and Jason was grieving for him. Knowing Sam was too, even after the hell Morgan had put her through, just made Jason love her more.

"What about Sonny and Carly?" Sam asked in concern. She knew her friends must be suffering horribly right now.

Jason shook his head.

"Carly is devastated. She blames Sonny for everything that happened with Morgan. I don't think they're going to make it. And Sonny was already blaming himself, but now? I'm afraid he's going to hit bottom hard."

Sam shook her head sadly.

"I wish I could go be there for them. I know Carly is in a lot of pain, but Sonny didn't cause this. He made a selfish, idiotic decision when he refused to help get Morgan committed, but Morgan was an adult. No one forced him off his meds. They need to hold onto each other now more than ever." Sam was so sad for her friends. Not only had they lost a son today, but maybe now they were losing each other.

Jason was once again in awe of Sam.

"You're amazing. You're being so understanding and compassionate. I couldn't do that. I was furious with Morgan and I was blaming Sonny. I even blamed Carly. Sam, I messed up. I told her it was her fault too because she'd been too weak to get Morgan help without Sonny's support. I didn't really mean it, I was just so pissed that you were hurt."

Sam tilted her head and sighed.

"Oh Jason, how could you? Carly needs you right now more than she ever has. This wasn't her fault. She tried so hard to prevent it."

Jason shook his head and leaned his head against her hands.

"I know. I apologized, but I wish I could take it back. I wish none of this had ever happened. I wish you'd never been hurt and that my nephew was alive and whole." His voice broke and he had to clear his throat to keep from losing it again.

Tears filled Sam's eyes as she watched Jason struggle with his emotions. She opened her arms and waiting until he moved into them, holding him close to her.

They were still hugging when Monica and Patrick walked in.

"Excuse us for interrupting. We have your test results." Patrick announced, coughing discreetly.

Monica smiled at Sam.

"Hello, dear. I'm so happy to see you. Thank God that you and the babies are okay."

Sam smiled at her, looking between her and Patrick.

"Are we? Okay, I mean?"

Patrick smiled and moved closer, referring to the chart.

"Yeah, you are. Sam, you must have a helluva will to live because I've never seen a recovery this miraculous. You have a long road ahead of you, and it will be painful, but I expect a full recovery." He said proudly.

Sam looked up at Jason and smiled at the obvious relief on his face.

Patrick continued reading off the chart before looking up.

"The bleed in your brain appears to be resolving itself, and the swelling is starting to go down too, so there doesn't seem to be a need for surgery. We'll keep a careful watch on it, but so far so good. You had a closed fracture, and it will take some time to heal, so you can expect to have some pretty bad headaches. You may also experience nausea, blurred vision, loss of balance, and excessive drowsiness."

"Check, check, and check." Sam joked about the symptoms she'd been feeling. Patrick grinned at her sympathetically and Monica took over reviewing the chart.

"The swelling in your spine has gone down some, and I'm confident it will continue to go down until it's completely gone. Those were our two major concerns. Your hip will take some time to heal, and you'll be in pain for a while yet since you can't do any rehab on it. In the next few days once the swelling goes down, we'll put your wrist in a cast. And unfortunately, we can't do much for your broken ribs. We'll wrap them tightly, but they'll just have to heal on their own. Those will probably be the most painful for you, because breathing will be harder and with the babies growing and moving around, they're likely to bump against them. We're looking at about a 6-8 week recovery for all of your injuries, conservatively."

Sam nodded again, wincing slightly at the pain that shot through her. Patrick noticed and frowned, checking his watch.

"It's about time for your next dose of pain medication. I'll go check on Epiphany, see what's taking so long."

Just then, Epiphany bustled in, glaring at Patrick.

"I don't need to be checked on, Drake Jr. I _know_ how to do my job. Doctors think they know everything. They couldn't do nothing without the nurses in the hospital cleaning up their messes and taking care of their patients." She muttered grumpily as she moved with quick and efficient movements, administering the next dose of pain meds before bustling out just as quickly as she came in.

Patrick just grinned after her.

Sam looked at Patrick.

"Thank you so much. I'm so grateful for everything you and the staff did to help me."

Patrick smiled and patted Sam's leg lightly.

"You made it easy. The hard part is what's coming next. But I know you can do it. And believe me, I'm thrilled to be able to give you the good news." With a final smile and a nod to Jason, Patrick left the room. Monica smiled and kissed Sam's cheek, careful to avoid the bruised and cut areas.

"Get some rest and don't worry about Danny. He's doing just fine at the house. And pretty soon, he'll have a new cousin to play with once Michael and Sabrina get home with my great grandson." She grinned. Sam looked at Jason with surprise.

"Michael and Sabrina had their baby?"

Jason shook his head at himself.

"Yeah, they came in right after we did. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. With everything going on, I just forgot."

Sam smiled up at him softly.

"It's okay. I'm so happy for him. Though it must be hard for Michael to lose his brother the same day his son was born." She said sympathetically.

Monica sighed.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to go check on them. I want to make sure he's okay after hearing he nearly fell trying to save Morgan. Plus, I want to make sure he knows what happened and has a chance to go say goodbye to his brother."

Sam and Jason watched her leave. Sam stared after her silently, her mind racing.

"You okay?" Jason asked softly, watching her with concern. She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about all the people who are mourning today."

Jason walked away and looked out the window over the night sky.

"Yeah, there's a lot to be sad about tonight." He turned and looked at Sam, his eyes brimming with love.

"But there's also a lot to celebrate. Michael and Sabrina had a healthy baby boy. You survived and are going to make a full recovery. We're having twins, a boy and girl. Sam, I thought I lost you and our babies when I saw you lying there, surrounded by blood. But here you are, awake and talking to me, our babies still growing and moving inside you. I've never been more grateful for anything in my entire life." His voice was thick with emotion as he moved to her side.

He lay by her side carefully, and Sam rested her head on his chest. They drew comfort from each other, laying quietly in the night. Sam, thinking how grateful she was to have a second chance at a life with him and their children. Jason, giving thanks silently that Sam and their babies had survived impossible odds and he wasn't facing a life without her.

…

Carly walked slowly towards Morgan's door, stopping just outside. Tears fell down her face unchecked, and she trembled with anxiety. She looked over at Jax and Bobbie, who walked on either side of her. Sonny had refused to come, unable to say goodbye to their little boy.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. You can do this. We'll be right beside you the whole time." Bobbie said encouragingly. Her own heart hurt so terribly at the loss of her grandchild, but it also hurt for the pain her daughter was in. She knew the horrible pain of losing a child and had prayed neither of her children would ever experience it.

"That's right, Carly. We're right here." Jax agreed, watching Carly carefully for signs she was about to crack.

Carly took a deep, shuddering breath before stepping forward and pushing open the door. She walked in, her eyes downcast. She reached the foot of the bed, and gripping the footrest, slowly lifted her eyes.

"Oh God!" She cried out, her knees going weak. She would have fallen had Jax not been behind her, holding her up. She stared in horror at the mangled, broken mess that was her son. In addition to the countless machines and tubes connected to him, he was covered head to toe in bandages, and the parts of him uncovered were swollen and covered in mottled bruises. She didn't even recognize him and that set off a new wave of devastation she hadn't expected. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Look at him! Mom, I don't even recognize my son. Why did he do this? How could this have happened?" She wondered, unable to look away from him. She took a slow step forward until she was by his side. She sat down next to him and looked for somewhere to hold him without hurting him. Unsure, she looked at her mother helplessly.

"It's okay, sweetheart. He's not feeling any pain anymore where he is." Bobbie reassured her, not bothering to contain her own tears as she stared at her grandson.

Carly choked back a sob and reached a trembling hand out to her son, stroking his cheek softly. She stared at his face, heartbroken that she couldn't see his handsome, strong features beneath all the swelling.

"Baby, it's me. It's Mom. I hope that wherever you are, you can hear me. Morgan, I am so very sorry. I failed you. I didn't do enough to save you, to help you find your way and now you're lost to me forever. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed, holding onto his hand and gently stroking his hair.

"I will never forgive myself for not being there to hold you up when you were falling. I've made so many mistakes, so many times. But this is the mistake that will haunt me for the rest of my life. I've been blaming your father for passing this disease to you, for not helping me get you committed. But the truth is, I'm not being fair. Sonny can't help having this disease anymore than you could. And I can't hold him solely responsible for this. I'm just as much to blame. I should have trusted my instincts. They were screaming at me, telling me you were drowning. But I didn't want to believe it, so I let your father convince me I was overreacting, and I ignored my gut feeling. Maybe if I had been stronger, more sure of myself, I could have gotten to you in time. But I was too late. I was too late and you gave up on yourself." Carly's voice broke and she stopped to take a deep breath.

She didn't notice Sonny standing in the doorway, listening to her words. She couldn't know how much it soothed him to hear her admit she hadn't meant what she'd said about passing him his bipolar disorder. He stood there, unable to take another step in the room, or even look at Morgan. He just focused on Carly, listening to her talk to their son.

"And I'm so mad at you. I'm furious with you for giving up, for choosing to quit and leave me and your father and your brothers and sisters behind. That was selfish, Morgan! You didn't think about the wreckage you would leave behind when you did this. You didn't think about how heartbroken and guilty your brother will feel for the rest of his life for not being able to pull you up. You didn't think about how devastated your sisters will be when they find out they have to live without you. You didn't think about your father, and how much he'll blame himself for not getting to you in time, for passing this disease to you, for not saving you. And you didn't think about me? I'm your mother. I'm supposed to take care of you and love you for the rest of my life. I'm not supposed to outlive you. I'm not supposed to have to wake up everyday in a world that you're not in. How am I supposed to face everyday, reliving your loss over and over again? How can I survive with a piece of my heart missing? How can I walk this Earth knowing you're not on it? How? How, Morgan? How could you do this to me? How could you leave me?" She dropped her head on his chest and sobbed brokenly, struggling to breathe through the pain in her heart.

Bobbie and Jax watched her silently, tears streaming down their faces at being witness to such raw grief. Jax wanted to hold her, but he knew she needed to do this.

Carly lifted her head and wiped her tears, fighting to control herself but losing the battle. She hadn't meant to say all of that. She'd wanted her last words to him to be about how much she loved him.

"I'm sorry, Morgan. I know you didn't want this. Not really. You were so sad, so lost. I need you to know that I love you. I love you so much and I always will. You will always be in my heart, in my soul, and in my thoughts. You are a part of me, now and forever. You are my precious, beautiful boy, and nothing that's happened will ever change that. And I'm going to miss you, every day for the rest of my life." Carly paused and took a quivering breath. She turned and looked up, as Sonny finally walked inside slowly.

She watched as he walked to Morgan's other side. Sonny stared down at Morgan for the first time since arriving and taking in his appearance, his face paled.

"Look at my boy. Look at my boy." He cried, draping himself across Morgan and holding him tightly. Carly couldn't dredge up any anger just then. She was too heartsick. She held onto Morgan's hand and tilted her head back, looking towards the heavens.

"How am I supposed to do this? How do I say goodbye to my little boy? I'm his mother! I'm supposed to protect him and love him. Not let him go. I can't. I can't do this. I can't do this." She buried her face in her hands and her cries shook her body until they weren't enough to let out the pain rolling over her in thick waves, drowning her in grief. Her cries turned into keening wails, and Jax finally rushed forward and pulled her into his arms. He held her as she cried, rocking her back and forth.

Sonny pulled himself off Morgan and did what he should have done as soon as he heard what happened to Morgan. He went to his wife and pulled her from Jax's arms, and held her. Carly didn't fight him. Weeping, she clung to the one other person in the world who felt Morgan's loss as keenly as she did. As only a parent who has just lost their child could.

Jax and Bobbie left them there, giving them the privacy they needed to say goodbye to their son.

….

Jason stood in Sabrina's hospital room, staring down at Michael and Sabrina's little boy. He held the gorgeous little tot in his arms, marveling at his dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was the perfect mix of Sabrina and Michael.

Jason looked up at Michael and smiled.

"He's beautiful."

Michael smiled, though his face showed signs of the grief he was feeling after saying goodbye to his little brother.

"Yeah, I know, right? He's perfect."

"Do you guys know what you're going to name him?" Jason asked, glancing between Jason and Sabrina.

Sabrina smiled, looking beautiful even though she was exhausted.

"Yes, we have. We've decided to name him Morgan Alan James Quartermaine."

Jason glanced up in surprise, moved by his name. Michael nodded, his eyes damp.

"I wanted to honor the men in my family that I've lost. This way, a piece of my brother and my father can live on in my son." His voice was thick with emotion, and Sabrina reached out and grasped his hand, offering comfort. He looked back at her with a grateful smile.

Jason stared down at the precious cargo in his arms.

"It's nice to meet you, Morgan. I'm your Uncle Jason." He rocked him back and forth. Although, Morgan wasn't with them anymore, Michael was right. He lived on in his namesake, his nephew. Jason couldn't explain why it eased some of his grief, but it did. Smiling down at baby Morgan, he sent a prayer that Morgan would watch over his nephew from heaven.

…

Sam woke up suddenly, looking around to see Valentin watching her from the chair beside her bed.

"Do not let me interrupt your sleep, little one. You need your rest." He said quietly, leaning forward and stroking her cheek.

"What are you doing here, Valentin?" She asked, though for some reason she wasn't surprised to see him here.

"I had to see for myself that you were okay."

Sam watched him, and her heart softened when she saw the lines of worry written on his face.

"I'm going to be fine, Valentin. You should go. The last thing I need is to watch Jason beat you to death for coming near me." She teased. Valentin scoffed, but stood up.

"I cannot sufficiently express how relieved I am that you will make a full recovery. I-I understand that you do not, nor will you ever return my feelings for you. I respect that, but hope that you will at least consider me your friend. After all, you are one of only two people I have ever told the truth to."

Sam looked at him in surprise.

"Thank you, Valentin. You've saved my life countless times. And I've seen the good in you. I would be honored to call you my friend, as long as you continue to respect my marriage."

Moved at her easy acceptance of his offer of friendship, Valentin bowed, and lifted her uninjured hand to his lips.

"Sleep well, little one." He whispered, before turning to walk out of the room. He was surprised to bump into Dr. Lee outside the door. She stared up at him, curiously. He knew she'd overheard his conversation with Sam. Uncomfortable, he nodded shortly and strode past her towards the elevators. Dr. Lee watched him until he disappeared from sight.

Sam noticed their weird interaction from her bed, and smiled to herself. She didn't know why, but she cared about Valentin. She wanted him to be happy. And to move on from this weird crush he had on her. And maybe she had just found the way to achieve both goals.

Grinning, she shifted gingerly and rubbed her belly.

"Hmm, maybe Mommy can find a way to entertain herself while she's on bedrest after all." She whispered, before giving in to her exhaustion and falling back to sleep.

…

Jason walked back into Sam's hospital room and let out a sigh of relief at the cot the nurses had generously set up beside Sam's bed. He checked on Sam, and was relieved to hear her light, steady breathing as she slept. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, and was surprised to see that she was smiling in her sleep. Tenderness flowed through him as he stared down at his wife. His own personal miracle. His light in the dark.

Laying on the cot beside her bed, he reached out and intertwined their fingers, leaving his other hand resting on top of the hand she had cupping her belly. With that connection to his wife and unborn children soothing him like nothing else could, Jason drifted to sleep, finally bringing an end to this day.


	83. Chapter 81

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in getting this posted! So much going on at home, I haven't had time to write. Anyways, thanks for all the kind words lately. I really appreciate it. Thankfully, this chapter brings the overwhelming angst to a close. Obvie, more things will pop up, but expect to read more upbeat, happy chapters for a little bit. Time for some light to balance all the dark of the last four chapters or so.**

 **I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 81

Jason knotted the tie around his collar, staring at his hands in the mirror. Finished, he just stood there a moment longer, staring at the reflection of his hands. For just a second, he saw them covered in Sam's blood again. Everything inside him screamed in protest, and his gaze dropped from his reflection to his hands. They were clean.

Jason let out a shaky breath and his hands curled into fists. He put them, knuckles down, against the top of the dresser and leaned forward, letting his head hang down. He breathed deeply, in and out. Straightening, he smoothed his hand down his shirt and turned to grab the suit jacket draped on the bed. Shrugging into it, he strode out of his bedroom.

It wasn't the first time Jason had a flash of the aftermath of Sam's near death experience. It had been one week since Morgan had attacked Sam. One week since Morgan had been connected to machines to keep him alive after his surgeons were unable to save him due to injuries sustained during his suicide attempt. And two days since Carly was able to get the injunction Sonny had obtained thrown out so she could turn off the machines keeping Morgan alive. Today was Morgan's funeral.

"Daddy!" Danny called from downstairs. Jason smiled and jogged downstairs, just in time to see Danny's face crumble into tears. Jason hurried over and scooped him up.

"Hey, what's going on, little man?" He asked, catching a stray tear with his fingertip and wiping it off his son's chubby cheeks.

Danny lifted his T-Rex toy with one hand, the head held in his other.

"It broke again." He wailed, holding it out.

Jason frowned sympathetically and grabbed the pieces with one hand. He carried Danny over to the couch and sat down with him.

"It's okay, buddy. Let Daddy see if he can fix it for you, okay?"

Danny nodded quickly and knuckled his eyes, watching Jason sadly. Jason studied the pieces and tried to connect the head back to the body. The first attempt was kind of pathetic and the head fell off right away.

Danny watched the head fall off again and subsided into tears again, pushing off Jason's lap. Jason watched him in surprise. Danny was usually so calm and not quick to lose his temper or become upset. This was very out of character for him.

"Danny, hey, hey. It's okay, son. Daddy's going to fix it, don't cry." He said quickly, reaching out to Danny. Danny pulled away, shaking his head quickly.

"Mommy knows how to fix it. I want Mommy! When is Mommy coming home?" Danny cried, fat tears rolling down his cherub cheeks.

Jason's heart clenched, knowing how much Danny was missing his mom. He reached out and pulled a resisting Danny into his arms, hugging him close.

"Oh, buddy. I know you miss your Mommy a lot. I do too. But look, how about after Daddy gets back from his appointment, I take you to go visit Mommy at the hospital?" He offered. Danny pulled back and stared at him. Finally, he nodded and wiped the tears off his cheeks. He hugged Jason again.

"Okay, Daddy. We go see Mommy tonight, 'kay?" He replied with a small smile. The doorbell rang and Jason carried Danny with him to answer the door. He smiled at Monica when she stepped inside.

"Hey, Mom. Thanks for coming over to pick up Danny." He lowered his voice. "I'm gonna head out. I'm running late and I want to stop by and see Sam before I go to the funeral."

"Okay. I'm going to bring Danny with me to hang out with little Morgan while Michael goes to the funeral with Sabrina."

Monica smiled sadly before reaching out for Danny. She was surprised when she saw how subdued he was as he reached out for her, laying his head on her shoulder. She looked at Jason questioningly.

 _He misses Sam._ He mouthed. Monica nodded and held Danny a little closer to her. Jason kissed Danny, and handed him the now repaired dinosaur. Surprised, Danny perked up a bit, beaming at him and blew him a big kiss.

"Thank you, Daddy! I love you!" He exclaimed happily, staring at his toy. Jason smiled tenderly and ruffled his hair.

"I love you too, son."

…

Jason walked into Sam's hospital room to just in time to hear Sam mutter a curse. Sam was struggling to sit up.

"Sam, stop! You're going to hurt yourself." He exclaimed, running over. He helped her get comfortable, gently holding her so she wouldn't reinjure herself.

"Thank you." She whispered, out of breath, her forehead glistening with sweat. Her face was pale, and Jason knew she'd hurt herself trying to move.

"Sam, what were you thinking? You should have called a nurse." He chastised her, worried. Sam glared at him.

"I'm sick of this! It's been a week and I already hate this! I hate being stuck in this bed, immobile and in pain. I want to walk around, I want to get out of this damn hospital…I want my son." Sam's voice broke at the end, her face miserable, tears shimmering in her eyes.

Jason stroked her hair away from her face.

"Aw, baby, I know you do. He misses you too. In fact, it looks like you two are on the same page today because Danny had a little meltdown this morning. He said he wanted his mommy." Jason said, smiling softly through the pain in his heart at the sadness the two most important people in his life were feeling.

A couple of tears spilled down Sam's cheeks.

"He does?" She asked quietly, wiping the tears off her face.

"Of course he does. Sam, I'm his dad and I know how much he loves me. But I've only been back in his life five months. You've been with him for as long as he can remember. You are as essential to him as he is to you." Jason reassured her, still stroking her hair.

Sam smiled up at him weakly. "I'm sorry, Jason. My hormones are all over the place and I'm stuck here and I hate it. It's making me a cranky, weepy mess."

Jason pressed a soft kiss on her lips, resting his forehead against hers.

"I understand, Sam. Don't apologize. You can cry and yell at me as much as you want, because I'm just so grateful that you're here, our babies are alive and well inside you, and I am not facing a life without you."

Sam cupped his cheeks.

"I wish I could go with you to Morgan's funeral. I wish I could be there for you and Carly and everyone else."

Jason's eyes swept closed. "Me too. But you're where you need to be. Here in the hospital, getting better."

He pulled back and sat in the stool beside her bed.

"Have you talked to Carly or Sonny?"

Jason nodded.

"I'm worried about Carly. According to Bobbie and Jax, she hasn't slept at all since Morgan's suicide attempt. I talked to her earlier and she's afraid to fall asleep because she doesn't want to wake up and lose Morgan all over again. I talked to her about today. Carly demanded that Sonny stay away from the service, but I convinced her to let him come. Sonny agreed to keep his distance from her, so they could bury their son in peace."

Sam shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe things fell apart so quickly."

Jason nodded sadly.

"I know. It all spiraled out of control so quickly." He replied, thinking back to the day where things went to hell.

 _"I'm not giving up on my son!" Sonny barked out, glaring at Carly across Morgan's bed._

 _Carly glanced quickly down at Morgan's still frame before looking at Sonny, tears shimmering in her eyes. She seemed to be holding on by the tips of her fingers, right on the edge of breaking into a million little pieces._

 _"Sonny, please don't do this. Don't make this any harder than it already is." Her voice trembled as she pleaded with her husband._

 _Jason stood just behind Carly, his hands resting on her shoulders in support. He knew that Sonny would struggle with this, but he'd never expected him to fight to keep Morgan connected to life support._

 _Sonny's eyes were wild and bloodshot, his clothes disheveled. His hair looked as if he had run his hands through it over and over again._

 _"Morgan will come back to us! Michael did. When everyone told you to give up on Michael, you were the only one who refused. Why won't you do the same for Morgan? Why is it so easy for you to give up on our little boy?" Sonny shouted, jabbing a finger at Carly._

 _Carly face paled in shock, hurt shining in her eyes. She shook her head slowly._

 _"Come on, Sonny." Jason said, gesturing angrily._

 _"How could you say that to me? You know me, Sonny! You know me! If there was the smallest chance that Morgan could come back to us I would never stop fighting for him, just like Michael. But his situation is different. Not only is there no brain activity, but every one of his organs are failing. He's having transfusion after transfusion and they are running out of his blood type. This was always supposed to be a temporary measure, Sonny. Drawing this out is just hurting us. Please, please, Sonny. I can't look at my son like this anymore. It's breaking my heart. Please let him find peace. We have to let him go." Carly held her hands together as if in prayer._

 _But her impassioned plea fell on deaf ears._

 _"You want to give up on, Morgan? Fine. But I won't. And you can't pull the plug without my consent. I'm not letting him go!" He said angrily, slicing his hand through the air._

 _Carly's tears spilled and she buried her hands in her face. Jason stared at Sonny incredulously._

 _"Sonny, stop this. Morgan is gone. I know that somewhere in your mind, you understand that. You can't do this." He said, trying to make Sonny see reason._

 _"Actually, he most certainly can."_

 _Carly's head snapped up. She and Jason stared at Diane with surprise and annoyance._

 _Diane strolled in, dressed to the nines in a charcoal blazer and pencil skirt, her dove gray silk blouse peeking out, her feet encased in $1400 black Cartulo heels. She held a folded document in her hand._

 _"Sonny is well within his rights as Morgan's father to demand his son be given every chance to receive continued medical treatment. And as such, I have procured an injunction that forbids anyone from removing Morgan from life support." She waved the document in the air, her face grim._

 _Jason had worked with her long enough to know she didn't want to do this. He was right. Diane didn't want to be placed in between Sonny and Carly in their grief stricken battle, but as Sonny's lawyer she felt honor bound to do her best to service her client._

 _"What?" Carly questioned, staring at Sonny incredulously. "You got an injunction?"_

 _Jason stared at Sonny, shaking his head in disappointment._

 _"Come on, Sonny. You know that will never stick." He said in frustration._

 _Carly was still staring at Sonny, as if she was seeing him for the first time._

 _"You sonuvabitch." She said slowly, shaking her head. "You selfish, heartless bastard."_

 _"You made me do this. You're so ready to kill our son, I had to stop you." Sonny said with a smug grin, shrugging. He was completely confident in his rightness. Carly just looked at him and it was as if something changed inside her. Her eyes went cold, an icy rage burning inside them._

 _"During the worst days of my life, you have managed to find a way to extend the hell that I'm living in, making it more painful and devastating. You have been selfish, irrational, and unforgivably cruel. So first, I'm calling Alexis and getting this damn injunction thrown out so we can finally put my son to rest. Then, I'm having her draw up divorce papers. Because I can't even look at you, let alone stay married to you." Carly spat. She shoved past Diane and let her fury carry her out of the room._

 _Sonny stared after her in disbelief, unable to believe it had gotten this far while still feeling completely justified in his actions. Jason sighed sadly, and shook his head at Sonny. Sonny shrugged as if to say he didn't know what Carly's problem was._

 _Jason strode out of the room without another word. Something was up with Sonny. This wasn't like his best friend and he would get to the bottom of this._

Over the next few days, Alexis had worked overtime to get the injunction thrown out. On Wednesday, she finally did it after Jason found out that Sonny had unintentionally gone off his bipolar medication. In his grief over losing Morgan, Sonny had simply forgot to go home and take his medication. Jason had gone and gotten it, and Sonny had stared at it, shocked. He hadn't even realized he hadn't been taking it, he's been so lost in his devastation. He immediately took his meds, and within the next day or so, his mood had stabilized. But the damage between him and Carly had already been done. Carly and Alexis had argued that Sonny's mental state was unstable due to his missed doses and the judge had agreed, throwing out the injunction.

Later that day, Carly had grudgingly allowed Sonny to join her, Jason, Jax, Michael, Sabrina, Josselyn, Bobbie, Lucas, Molly, Kristina, Alexis, Dante, Lulu, Olivia, Kiki, and even Ava in Morgan's hospital room. They all said goodbye again and finally, he was taken off life support. Within minutes, he flatlined, and finally slipped away.

And now they were finally putting him to rest.

Sam watched Jason sadly, hating to see how much he was hurting, and how torn he felt. He wanted to be there for both his friends the way they'd been there for him when he'd lost Jake. But they were so far apart, Jason felt like he had to choose, so he'd been by Carly's side the most. But he knew Sonny was floundering. Luckily, Dante had surprisingly stepped up to support his dad. Michael had actually stood by Carly, furious with his father for drawing out the painful process of putting Morgan to rest.

"I wish you had someone to support you while you're there, supporting everyone else." Sam said, struggling to hide her frustration that it couldn't be her.

"Never fear, Fair Samantha. I will make sure Stone Cold has both moral and emotional support."

Sam looked up and smiled in surprise to see Spinelli standing in the doorway.

"Spinelli!" She exclaimed happily. Spinelli came over and hugged Sam gingerly. He'd been by to visit her earlier in the week, but she thought he'd gone back home to pack. He'd been so distraught at her appearance, as she was still largely covered in bruises, healing cuts from the broken glass on the floor, and her wrist was in a cast. After Jason had calmed him, he had decided to relocate temporarily to take care of McCall and Jackal PI until Sam was back on her feet. Much to Maxie's delight, Ellie and Georgie had joined him. Sam had refused at first, but finally had gratefully accepted his offer.

"Dear Samantha, it gladdens me to see how much your appearance has appeared these past few days. I trust the dedicated staff here at the illustrious General Hospital has done wonders for your recuperation."

Sam smiled at Spinelli's flowery way of saying she looked better than she had at his last visit.

She nodded.

"Yes, they've been wonderful. And so have you. I'm so glad you're going with Jason today. I'll feel better knowing you're with him."

Spinelli nodded graciously.

"Well, now that that's settled, we better get going. I'll be back after the service, Sam. I love you, baby." Jason leaned down to kiss Sam sweetly, rubbing her swollen stomach softly.

She smiled up at him. "I love you, too."

Jason grabbed Spinelli and pushed him out the door with a smile.

…

Jason sat beside Carly, holding her hand as she cried silently. Joss, Michael, Lucas, Bobbie, and Jax on her other side. The aisles were filled with the other members of the family and friends such as Alexis, Julian, Kristina, Molly, Valerie, Brad, and Sabrina, among many others. Sonny sat on the opposite side of the church in the front aisle, Dante and Lulu beside him. Max, Diane, Milo, Olivia, Maxie, Spinelli, Ava and Kiki were also in attendance.

The service was quiet and moving, Morgan's smiling face beaming out at them from the large portrait in the front of the church. Quiet sobs filled the church as his friends and family mourned his loss. Finally, it was time to follow the procession to the cemetery, where he would be put to rest.

There, the deacon read some of Sonny's favorite passages from the bible, before encouraging attendees to come up and say a few words about Morgan. One by one, his loved ones stepped up, sharing the favorite memories. Michael stood up first, walking shakily to the podium.

"Ever since I was little, Morgan looked up to me. That kid would follow me everywhere, but I never minded. He was always my baby brother and I knew it was my job to protect him. But he had my back just as much as I had his. He went along with all my schemes to get my parents back together, he covered for me whenever I did something I shouldn't have. He defended me, fought for me when I was recovering from brain damage when I woke up from my coma. He was my baby brother, but he was also my hero. I just wish I could have been his." Michael's voice broke, tears spilling down his face. He sat back down beside Carly, who kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand.

Joss went next, sharing how Morgan always had time for her, was always willing to play with her, and never made her feel like she was too little to be bothered with. She would miss her big brother, and love him forever.

Next Jax talked about how blessed he was to have formed a lasting, loving bond with Morgan while married to Carly. He admitted that even after his divorce, he and Morgan kept in touch, and he was proud that Morgan had always felt like he could turn to Jax, because Jax still loved him like a son.

Bobbie shared stories of the tricks Michael and Morgan used to play on their babysitters when they were little. She added that Morgan had always come off as innocent, but in reality had been just as mischievous as Michael. Her stories sent a titter of laughter through the crowd.

A crying Kiki admitted that even though her and Morgan were going through a hard time when he passed, she had loved him and would miss him every day. Ava sobbed beside her in the pew, but refrained from going to the podium, choosing instead to save her memories for herself, where she could cherish them free of the disdain and judgment so many in attendance felt for her and Morgan's romance.

Molly stood up, crying softly. She struggled through her speech, as she talked about the times she and Morgan had teamed up to help their loved ones. Her favorite memory would always be the time they'd sang karaoke and Maxie and Spinelli's nonwedding reception. Alexis had to come up and help her back to her seat as she fell into loud sobs.

Kristina was next. She shared her love for her little brother, and her regrets that they hadn't had a chance to really spend time together as adults. She shared a memory she had of spending a rare holiday with Sonny, Michael, and Morgan. She cried softly as she confided in how Morgan had gone out of his way to make sure she felt welcome and part of Sonny and Carly's family. She wished they had more time.

Dante, Alexis, Max, Milo, and Diane all went up next, sharing nostalgic memories of Morgan as a young kid.

Finally, Sonny stood up. He stood at the podium for a while, silently staring at Morgan's casket. He cleared his throats and looked up.

"My children are the most important thing in the world to me. I'd do anything for any one of them. If I could have saved Morgan from this, I would have. I was so blessed to have such a great kid—." Sonny had to pause and clear his throat as tears fell down his face. "To have such a great kid in my life. My son was the best part of me and his mom, and he was a light in all of our lives. I will love and miss him for the rest of my life. I—." Sonny's voice broke and he stopped. He shook his head, unable to continue as he fell into deep, body wracking sobs. Dante hurried up to the podium and led his father back to his pew.

Carly stood up slowly and walked towards the podium. She stopped and laid a hand on Morgan's casket, and a shudder went through her. She took a deep breath and continued to the podium. She stood there, shoulders straight and stared out at the crowd. Her eyes seemed empty, her face ravaged with grief. Her obvious pain was visceral, immediately bringing tears to the attendees watching her fight a violent struggle to maintain her emotions.

"Thank you all for coming. It brings me comfort to see how well loved my little boy was. Because even though he was an adult, Morgan was still my little boy. He was always so full of life. When he was younger, he was the kindest, most positive and trusting little boy. He liked everyone, believed in the best of everyone, and loved with his whole heart. He was funny and smart, creative and outgoing. He was the best of me and his father." Carly paused, as tears dropped down her face.

"And it was my job to protect him. And I failed. Sonny and I both failed." Her statement sent a shockwave through the crowd.

"He was diagnosed with bipolar disorder only a few months ago. He'd been acting irrationally and reckless, but I just thought that he got it from me and his father. But he was sick and lost and struggling, and as usual, Sonny and I were too selfish and blind to see it until it was too late. When I finally did see it, I begged Sonny to help me get Morgan help, but he refused. He was too self-centered and caught up in his own issues to see Morgan's. And like the idiot so many of you have accused me of being for staying with Sonny, I shoved aside my instincts and I listened to him. Because you see, I've always done that. To hell with what's best for my kids. I wanted to be with Sonny, no matter the danger, no matter the harm that could come to my kids. As long as I was with Sonny, nothing could ever hurt my kids. You all warned me. You tried to, anyway. You told me being with Sonny was going to cost me my life or the life of one or all of my kids. And you were right. But I wish it had been my life. I wish it had been me." Carly's voice broke as she struggled to talk through her tears.

The attendees, at first stunned at the evisceration she was giving herself and Sonny, now shifted uncomfortably, looking around at each other. Sonny just watched her blankly, too lost in his own grief to absorb her hate and pain. Lucas quickly guided Joss away, so she wouldn't hear Carly spew her self-hate. Jason and Jax stood quickly, moving towards her but Carly held her hands out in front of her, tears spilling down her face.

"Don't! I need to say this. For once in my life, I need to take responsibility for my actions. My choices led me here. The minute I married Sonny that first time, my life was heading here. I always thought it would be the mob violence that sent me here. I never expected it would be our terrible parenting. But here I am. Burying my youngest son. My Morgan, that bright, outgoing, funny little boy, that adventurous, confident young man, so lost, so reckless. Putting him in the ground forever, where I'll never see him again, hear his voice, see his smile, hold him in my arms again. He's gone. He's gone because I failed him. And I hate myself for it." Her voice broke again, as she choked on a sob. Everyone in attendance felt her overwhelming pain. She was obviously drowning in guilt, and it was making her grief that much overpowering. It was heartbreaking to watch, and there wasn't a dry eye amongst the guests as they watched her grieve.

Carly's desolation finally took over, and she backed up a step, hunching over, holding her stomach as she gave in to the sobs that shook her body. She turned and draped herself over Morgan's casket, hugging it as she cried. Jax and Jason hurried forward to comfort her. Jax got to her first, turning her into his arms. She clung to him as she cried, her knees going week. Jax sank to the ground with her, as she wept brokenly. Finally, he swept her into his arms and carried her away. Bobbie hurried after them.

After a moment of uncomfortable, grief-stricken silence, the deacon stepped up and at Jason's direction, concluded the ceremony. Morgan's casket was lowered to the ground as mourners dropped flowers and dirt on top of it as they paid their final respects. One by one, they all left, until it was just Jason and Spinelli there. Sonny had been led away by Dante moments earlier. Finally, shaken and drained from the day's events, Jason sent Spinelli home and left, desperate for the solace that only Danny and Sam could grant him.

…

Jason walked into Sam's hospital room, Danny in his arms. Sam was laying in bed, asleep. Jason hesitated, but knew she needed to see Danny as much as she needed to rest.

"Mommy!" Danny called out happily, thrilled to see his mother. Sam's eyes opened immediately at the sound of her baby boy's voice, and she turned to look at him, smiling widely.

"Hi, baby boy!" She called out. Danny stared at her before he started crying. Sam looked alarmed and Jason cursed himself for not realizing that it could be scary to Danny to see his Mommy like this.

"Oh, baby, don't cry. It's me, it's Mommy." Sam said quickly, tears springing to her eyes. Danny pointed at her.

"Mommy's hurt! Mommy's hurt a lot!" He cried out, shaking his head. He started straining forward, reaching desperately for his mother. Jason moved quickly, bringing him closer to Sam.

"I know, buddy. Remember how Daddy told you Mommy had an accident and fell down the stairs? Well, that's how she got all those bruises and cuts. But she's going to be okay, buddy. She just needs to get lots of rest. And you and me? We need to be really careful with Mommy and take care of her, okay?" Jason said gently. Danny stared at him and nodded seriously.

Sam reached for Danny and he went willingly into her arms. Jason was stunned at how careful Danny was being not to hurt Sam. Sam hugged him tightly to her, ignoring the pain in her wrist and ribs. She'd needed this desperately. She glanced over Danny's shoulder at Jason, mouthing her thanks. He smiled and nodded, watching the loves of his life find comfort in each other, unknowingly bringing him the comfort he needed too.

Danny leaned back and very gingerly cupped Sam's face.

"No more stairs, 'kay Mommy? I don't like it when you're hurt." Danny ordered, pouting sadly at his mother's bright red and purple bruises.

Sam smiled and nodded, tears spilling down her face.

"You got it, baby."

Danny's eyes widened and he let her cheeks go, pointing at her tears.

"I hurt you?" He asked, devastated. Sam quickly shook her head and laughed.

"No, baby. Mommy's just so happy to see you, it makes me cry. I missed you soooo much!" Sam reassured him gently. Danny smiled and nodded.

"I missed you too, this much!" Danny agreed, holding his arms as wide as they'd go. Sam laughed and looked at her son lovingly. All was finally right in her world, as she held her little boy in her arms, her unborn children safely tucked away inside her, and her husband by her side.

Jason and Danny stayed for an hour, while Danny talked nonstop, catching Sam up on every single thing he'd done since she'd been hospitalized. Sam listened with rapt attention, drinking in every word. Jason just watched contentedly, interjecting every now and then, and also making sure Danny didn't accidentally hurt Sam.

Finally, Danny fell asleep in Sam's arms and she reluctantly told him to take him home. Jason dropped him off with Monica before returning to the hospital to spend the night with Sam.

Sam was waiting for him, reading one of the magazines Molly had brought her earlier in the week. She looked up with a smile when she saw Jason.

"Thank you so much for bringing Danny. That was exactly what I needed."

Jason kissed her tenderly, stroking a hand over her cheek.

"I think we all needed it."

Sam caught Jason's hand and squeezed it.

"Was the funeral that bad?"

Jason sighed heavily, dropping his head on Sam's chest. She stroked his hair while he told her about the funeral, Sonny's breakdown, and Carly's heartbreaking eulogy the turned into a self-hate filled rant. Sam's eyes filled with tears as she wished she could be there for her best friend.

"I left Carly a voicemail earlier, telling her I wished I could be there for her today, that I love her, and to come see me soon. I hope she hears it and listens. I want to help her through this."

Jason didn't lift his head, just held onto Sam, drawing comfort from her gentle touch.

"She'll come. She has to. She needs you too much right now." He reassured her, knowing the friendship forged between the two women during his absence was too strong to deny.

Sam nodded, and held her husband, once again reminded of how lucky she was to have survived and have another chance at a life with her loved ones. Jason stayed with Sam until she fell asleep, before moving to the cot beside her bed, falling asleep holding his wife's hand.

….

Sam woke up to the door to the hospital room being opened. She blinked in the darkness as someone stood over her bed, staring down at her.

She opened her mouth to scream for Jason when she recognized the visitor.

"Carly?"

Carly nodded, tears falling down her face.

"He's gone, Sam. My little boy is really gone."

Sam moved very gingerly over in her bed, wincing with pain. When she reached the end of her bed she flipped back the covers and held her arm out. Without hesitation, Carly crawled onto the bed beside her and curled into Sam, sobbing brokenly. Sam hugged her close, rubbing her hand down Carly's back.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I'm so very, very sorry."

"It's my fault. I failed him. I failed him." Carly whimpered. Sam's voice went hard.

"Stop it! It's not your fault and I don't want to hear you say that again. You did everything within your power to save your son. But Carly, he was an adult. He had to save himself and as painful and heartbreaking as it is to admit it, he couldn't do it. And that's tragic and devastating, and awful but it's no ones fault, especially not yours. So grieve for your son, Carly. But don't take away from that by wasting time pointing fingers and drowning in guilt because no one could have changed what happened but Morgan. You have a lot of people who love you and need you, including Michael and Joss, and your brand new baby grandson. Focus on that, and keep Morgan in your heart."

Carly wept quietly for a moment longer before her tears finally started to subside. Suddenly, she let out a weak, teary chuckle.

"Oh God. I'm somebody's grandmother. Morgan would have gotten kick out of reminding me of that everyday."

Sam laughed quietly. There was another pause.

"I'm so glad you left me that voicemail." Carly whispered, more subdued.

"I'm glad you listened and came." Sam whispered back.

Jason lay awake on the cot, tears sliding out of the corner of his eyes as he listened to Carly and Sam. After a little while, Carly hesitatingly began to reminisce about Morgan throughout the night. Finally, there was just the sounds of their even breathing. Just by refusing to listen to Carly blame herself, and stating the facts so simply that Carly couldn't help but see the truth in her words, Sam had done what no one else had been able to. She'd gotten Carly to fight her way out of the worst of the grief so that she could truly deal with losing her son. With that process started, Carly had finally fallen asleep.

Relieved and more in love with his wife than ever before, Jason fell asleep, thanking God for bringing Sam into his life.


	84. Chapter 82

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! I've been super busy, but decided tonight I needed to just get to work. :p Thanks for everyone who stuck with me during these last few dark chapters. Like I promised, things definitely start to lighten up now.**

 **I know some of you haven't liked Carly blaming Sonny for what happened with Morgan, or her going off on him at the funeral. But looking at her, it just felt like a really Carly thing to do. She's angry, she's in pain, she's drowning in guilt, and she's lashing out at Sonny. She's kind of blinded by pain, so she's not really thinking clearly. That kind of grief tends to make you act out. If you look at her reaction immediately after Michael was shot, you can see where she was hostile with him. It's kind of her pattern. I'll play out their issues a little later.**

 **I'll also address the other things hanging out there that have kind of fallen to the wayside while this arc played out. Don't worry! :)**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 82

Jason stood in the hospital corridor, listening to the guards assigned the night shift outside Sam's door give their report. The daytime team was already in place outside Sam's room. There was always someone in place. Even with the hecticness of Morgan's attack on Sam and subsequent suicide, Jason never forgot the threat to Sam's life.

"Have there been any incidents since last night?"

The taller, broader guard answered quickly. "No, sir. Nothing."

Jason glanced at the younger guard, who quickly averted his eyes. Jason's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he shifted towards the younger guard a little.

"You. Start talking." Jason demanded, his voice hard, eyes cold.

The younger guard glanced quickly at his partner before looking away. He cleared his throat, straightened his shoulders, and took a step forward.

"Tony, don't—." The older guard interjected before being silenced by Jason's deadly glance. The younger guard ignored him and met Jason's eyes steadily, despite the sick feeling in his stomach.

"Mr. Morgan, my brother is trying to protect me. Gio went to the bathroom and left me on guard duty. But this nurse dropped this huge pile of files and so I helped her gather them up. I swear, I only stepped away for a minute." Tony rushed out, bracing himself when he saw the fury that leapt into Jason's eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, deadly calm.

"An unidentified male attempted to enter Mrs. Morgan's room. He was dressed as an orderly, but his actions were suspicious. I spotted him approaching the room, however male suspect was shifty, didn't seem to fit in. I immediately approached and upon spotting me, the suspect took off. I decided not to give chase as it would leave your wife's room unattended."

Tony stopped talking, swallowing his nerves. He would be a fool not to have a healthy dose of fear for a man whose skill at making people disappear was legend, but he was more upset that he had disappointed his brother. Gio had worked hard to get this job, and now because of Tony, his brother could lose his job.

Jason took a deep, calming breath. He would not grab this kid and choke the life out of him. No, he would not. Jason repeated that to himself silently for thirty seconds, before he finally believed it. He glanced at Tony, then at Gio.

A former marine, Gio was a big, burly, square-jawed monster of a man. He'd come highly recommended with an impeccable service record, not to mention he was lethal with weapons and hand to hand combat. Tony, on the other hand, had quit the police force after a year, disliking being trapped within the rules of the law. He'd gone rogue more often than not, and had more than a few sanctions in his file. But he'd been unstoppable in the streets. He'd trained with his brother and had lethal fighting skills, and was an expert shot. The problem was, the kid was reckless. He took unnecessary risks and Jason didn't want that around Sam. He wasn't above admitting that the thought of this ridiculously handsome pretty boy guard around Sam wasn't particularly appealing either. But Gio had vouched for his little brother, and insisted that he could do better in the private sector if given a chance.

Jason weighed his options. On the one hand, he was furious that someone had even gotten close to Sam's room. On the other hand, the kid had spotted the danger even from a distance and acted before anything happened. Added to it that he was honest about it, Jason was inclined to give him a second chance. Sighing heavily, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tony, you move from your post again, leaving my wife vulnerable, your family will have to collect the pieces of your body before they can bury you. Understood?" Jason said in a deceptively calm voice. Gio stiffened as his little brother was threatened, but didn't react otherwise.

Tony straightened his shoulders.

"Yessir, Mr. Morgan. It won't happen again. You have my word." He answered steadily. He knew how rare it was for a man like Jason Morgan to give someone like him a second chance. He wouldn't blow it for himself and Gio again. They both knew this was the first step to getting a foot in the door at the new security firm Mr. Morgan was rumored to be starting.

Jason nodded. He looked at Gio, letting his anger show.

"You're a good guard, and you both could have a promising future. I can appreciate you wanting to protect your little brother. But if you ever lie to me again, I don't care what the reason is, you're gone. Especially when it comes to my wife's safety. We clear, Santi?"

Gio nodded shortly. He was furious with his little brother, but that didn't mean he wasn't also fuming over the not so veiled threat Morgan had given. At the same time, he understood why Morgan was so upset. After spending the last week guarding Mrs. Morgan, Gio could see why the tiny beauty had a killer like Morgan wrapped around her little fingers. Had to respect devotion like that.

Jason respected the man's anger and knew it was directed at his earlier threat. He didn't mind it, because he knew if anyone threatened his family, he'd feel the same way.

Jason dismissed them, and then strode toward Sam's room. He nodded at the guards standing there and let himself in quietly. He'd just dropped Danny off from another visit, and though she loved seeing her little boy, it had left Sam exhausted. In fact, she was still asleep.

He sat beside her bed, and rubbed a hand over the swell of her stomach. Their twins were moving around a lot, and had been causing her a lot of discomfort because of her ribs. He knew she was in pain, even when she wouldn't admit it. She just didn't want to take the morphine. Jason shook his head at her stubbornness.

He leaned forward.

"Alright, my little bell peppers. I need you to try and take it easy on Mommy, okay? She's been through a lot lately and she could use a break."

"Already laying guilt trips on them? You're a natural at this daddy thing, huh?." Sam teased in a sleepy voice, a smile on her face as she stared down at Jason.

Jason laughed self-consciously, a little embarrassed at being caught talking to the babies while she was asleep.

"Yeah, well, whatever works, right?" He replied with a rueful grin.

"You know, I kinda miss calling them our little avocados." Sam said with a shrug. Jason laughed and stroked his fingers across her cheek.

"We can call them whatever you want."

Sam shook her head.

"No, no. We started a thing, you know? By nicknaming them after whatever size that website says they are at this point. I love it. Eighteen weeks is bell peppers, so bell peppers they are."

"I really miss starting things with you." Jason whispered, his voice low. He leaned over her, running his lips over hers teasingly.

Sam giggled a bit breathlessly, and curling her hand into a fist in the hair at the nape of his neck, she pulled him down to her, kissing him hard.

"Me too." She said against his mouth, before losing herself in his kiss.

….

Things stayed quiet over the next two weeks, so Jason started to relax about the attempted intruder. He was on his way to see Sam when he was stopped in the corridor outside her room. Tony and Gio had just arrived to start their shift, so they had to give him their report from the night before.

"Sir, there were two more attempts last night. Same guy." Gio reported shortly.

Tony shook his head and added. "He doesn't really seem to be very good at his job. He's not even changing his tactics. He just keeps hanging around, waiting for one of us to leave or trying to cause a distraction. When he sees we're not moving, he leaves. It's kind of pathetic."

Jason nodded, his blood boiling. Damn Jerry for not giving up!

"Good work. Keep an eye out for him. Next time you see him, get a message to me. And I'll get my guy on the security feed. I want to know what this guy looks like." Jason ordered, turning to go.

"Already done, Boss. I snapped this the last time he showed up." Tony jumped forward before Jason could leave. Jason turned back and studied the photo on the guard's phone, memorizing the face.

"Send it to me."

Without another word, Jason walked away, pulling out his phone when it dinged. He immediately forwarded the photo to Spinelli, then called him.

"Master, it gives me much joy to hear-."

Jason cut him off.

"Spinelli, I just sent you a picture. Find out who this man is."

"Got it. May I ask why?"

"He's been trying to get to Sam. I think he's one of Jerry's men."

Spinelli gasped and when he answered, his normally genial voice was hard.

"I will expose the minion of darkness post haste."

Jason hung up and entered Sam's room. She was sitting up in bed, visiting with Emily and Monica. She smiled when she saw him, but it faded away when she saw the look on his face. He shook his head quickly, and she understood he didn't want to talk in front of them. She plastered the smile back on her face.

"Hey there, husband. Did you get Danny settled in with my mom?"

"Yeah. He was still pretty wound up from seeing you, so Molly and TJ were gonna take him to the park." Jason answered as he leaned down and kissed Emily and his mother on the cheek, before moving to Sam.

"How's my wife?" He asked before leaning down and pressing a tender kiss on her lips, followed by one on each cheek and then her forehead. Monica smiled as she watched her son dote on his wife. It brought her such joy to see how in love and how happy he was.

"I'm fine, Jason. Just like I was an hour ago when you and Danny left." She said with an amused grin.

"She's tired. And she's in a lot of pain. I'm thinking the twins have been playing kickball with her ribs because she was gasping for breath when we got here." Emily said plainly, ignoring the annoyed glare Sam shot her way.

Jason frowned at Sam. "Sam, why can't you just admit you're in pain?"

"Emily asked Nikolas to move in with her." Sam blurted out. Emily gasped and stared at her accusingly. She shrugged and rubbed her belly with an unrepentant grin.

Jason's eyes widened and his head snapped towards Emily.

"After everything he did to keep me apart from my wife and child? After stealing ELQ? After seducing Hayden Barnes, and when that failed, having her shot? Em, how can you trust him?"

Emily paled but met Jason's eyes steadily.

"I love him. I've loved him for most of my life. And what he did to you was awful and unforgivable. I hate what he did, Jason. And I'm so sorry he did it. But I know that he did it out of desperation to get me back. We were very happy together when I was taken. And it's been a very long time since I was happy. I'd like to be happy again, Jason." She said quietly, but with conviction, tears brimming in her eyes.

Sam reached out and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry, Em. I shouldn't have said anything."

Em smiled and shrugged.

"I deserved it. Besides, I was going to tell him anyways."

Jason stared at Emily, struggling to swallow the anger and hatred he still felt for Nikolas for his sister's sake.

"I'll never like him. I don't think he's good enough for you. But if you really want to do this, I'll support you. But if he hurts you, he's dead."

Emily nodded.

"I'll take it."

Monica let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that went better than expected. Anyway, Jason, bring Danny for dinner later this week. Alana misses her big cousin, and I'd like to spend some time with my boys." She ordered gently, patting his cheek.

Jason glanced down at Sam and shook his head.

"I can't. Danny, Sam, and I have been having dinner together every night."

Sam smiled up at him.

"It's okay. Do it on Thursday. Carly was going to come by anyway. We can have a girls night." She said brightly. She knew how much he hated hospitals but he was here every single day for her. She wanted him to get out more, and she knew he was still grieving for his nephew. Sam wanted him surrounded by his family.

Jason sighed and nodded. He couldn't say no to those big brown eyes, after all.

"Okay. If Thursday works for you, Mom, we'll be there."

Monica beamed at him.

"It works." She mouthed her thanks to Sam, who just winked in reply.

"What's going on with Lulu and Alana?" Jason asked quietly. Emily shrugged, though her face was strained.

"I don't know. She came by once to see Alana, but she left almost immediately. She told Nikolas that she didn't feel a connection to her, but she didn't know if that made her want to develop one or not. I'm still praying she leaves Alana with me. Valentin promised to help me fight for her."

Sam smiled at that while Jason rolled his eyes.

"If he promised to help you, he will."

Jason stifled the jealousy he felt at Sam's unwavering belief in that guy. It didn't make sense to Jason, but he was determined to learn from his mistakes with John McBain.

They spoke a little more before Emily had to leave to pick up Alana from daycare. Gathering their things, Emily and Monica made there way out of the room.

Jason pulled Emily's stool over and sat in it, rolling closer to the bed.

"You should get some rest."

Sam shook her head, and then inwardly groaned as she unsuccessfully stifled a yawn.

"I just want to talk a little bit first. I have some news. Kelly came in while you were gone. She did another ultrasound. She said it looks like the tear is finally starting to heal." Sam beamed, rubbing her stomach.

Jason stared at her in wonder, before covering her hands on her belly.

"Didn't I tell you? Our little cantaloupes are fighters." He grinned, before leaning down to kiss her.

"Yes, they are. That's not all. She said she thinks I can probably go home by the end of the week. The tear is small enough now to just have me on partial bedrest at home."

Jason was speechless. Sam had been in the hospital for nearly a month now. It had been a long road to recovery, and it would be longer still. But with her back at home, it would finally feel like they were past the worst of it.

Tears sprung to his eyes unexpectedly, the relief leaving him breathless. He bent over and laid his head on her breast.

Sam stared down at him in surprise, moved by his reaction.

"You're really going to be okay. You're all going to be okay." He whispered in a voice rough with emotion. Sam blinked back her own tears.

"Yeah. Yeah, we are, Jason. We're going to make it, and you're going to have your hands full with three babies and a wife." She promised, running her fingers through his hair.

Jason made a sound that was a mixture of a laugh and a growl before leaning up suddenly, crushing his mouth down to Sam's. They kissed until they were both breathless. Jason rested his forehead against Sam's.

"I love you. So damn much." He whispered, burying his fingers in her hair.

"I love you too, baby." Sam whispered back, cupping his face.

….

Sam winced as she was transferred into a wheelchair. Though the swelling in her spine had finally gone away completely, it still hurt to be upright. The pain in her head was practically gone, and the fracture was healing nicely, according to the most recent X-Ray. The pain in her hip and ribs, however, were still agonizing. But she didn't care. Because today, she was going home. But first, she had to see Dr. Lee again to make sure that the twins were doing okay.

Jason walked beside her, holding a bag of her things. His steps were light at the thought of having his wife home at last. Carly and Maxie had helped him get the penthouse ready for Sam. Carly claimed keeping busy helped her get her mind off of her grief. The first couple of weeks, she'd focused all her time on figuring out how Morgan had been able to get to the roof that night. Once the results of the investigation were back, she focused on getting the nurse who'd freed Morgan fired, and contemplating suing the hospital for negligence. Jax and Sam had talked her out of suing the hospital by pointing out that they did a lot of good for a lot of people, and a lawsuit would bankrupt the hospital. As far as the nurse, Carly didn't have to put up much of a fight. Epiphany fired her once the truth had come out.

Since Sonny had taken off to his island right after Morgan's funeral, Jason had focused on being there for Carly. If Sam hadn't been in the hospital, Jason might've taken off after Sonny to make sure he was alright. As it was, he'd had to convince Michael not to leave his newborn baby to take care of Sonny. Michael had agreed reluctantly to let his father take care of himself.

Jason's attention was brought back to Sam when they arrived at Dr. Lee's office. He took over from the orderly and pushed Sam's wheelchair into the office. Tony and Gio stood just outside the door.

"Hi, Sam. Hi, Jason. Ready for your exam?" Dr. Lee asked with a smile.

Sam nodded eagerly, wincing as Jason gently lifted her and placed her on the exam table.

"Yes, we're definitely ready." Sam said quickly, hoping Dr. Lee hadn't noticed. She was scared she would keep her in the hospital because of the pain in her hip and ribs.

Jason had seen her wince and watched her worriedly. As eager as he was to have Sam home, he wanted her to be ready first.

Dr. Lee started her exam by connecting the fetal monitors. As the twins' heartbeats filled the air, Sam and Jason automatically smiled. Their hands found each other and squeezed.

As Dr. Lee squirted the gel onto Sam's swollen stomach, she positioned the ultrasound wand on Sam's belly.

"Ah, there they are. Your son is over here, and right beside him is his sister. They look very good. They're growing quite nicely. No problems so far. All ten toes and fingers, two arms, two legs, everything where it should be." Dr. Lee explained quietly as she made marks on the program, taking measurements and making notes.

"They look to weigh about 10 ounces each and are about 6 inches in length, which is right on track. You're 21 weeks right now, so the babies are about the size of a big banana." She grinned up at them. "They look perfect, guys."

She looked back down and continued her exam as Sam and Jason stared at each other tearfully. The love that filled the room was palpable, and Dr. Lee was once again struck by it. She saw lots of couples in her line of work. But not many looked this over the moon for each other each and every time.

"Okay, now the tear seems to be healing very nicely. It's almost completely healed. I'm going to keep on you on full bedrest for another week, give it time to finish healing. Then you can go on partial bedrest, which we discussed before. Do you remember the requirements?"

Sam nodded.

"No strenuous activity, no intercourse, no stairs, no lifting, no driving, and minimal walking, no more than 15 minutes at a time." Sam rattled off the list at the same time as Jason. They glanced at each other and laughed.

Sam glanced back at Dr. Lee.

"The last week of full bedrest; can I still do that at home?" Sam asked hopefully.

Dr. Lee smiled and nodded. "I don't see why not."

"You're sure she's ready? Sam and the babies won't be in danger?" Jason asked worriedly.

Dr. Lee smiled at him.

"I'll see her weekly to monitor her progress. But as long as she follows the guidelines of her bedrest to the letter, she should be fine."

"Oh, she will." Jason guaranteed, ignoring Sam's amused smile.

Dr. Lee spent a few more minutes reviewing the guidelines with them before signing off on Sam's release. Patrick had already signed off, so they were good to go.

Jason lifted Sam carefully off the exam table and lowered her gently into her wheelchair. With a lightness in his step he hadn't had in a month, Jason wheeled his wife into the elevator. He was waiting for Tony and Gio to step on when a gurney suddenly flew into view. It crashed into them, knocking them to the side.

A big orderly jumped on the elevator and hastily pressed the buttons to close the door and stop the elevator. Jason was behind Sam's wheelchair but moved with lightning speed, whipping her to the side and then stepping in front of her, placing himself between Sam and the orderly.

Jason recognized him from the photo Tony had taken. He cursed himself for leaving his gun in the car.

The orderly whipped out a vicious looking blade and held it out, waving it threateningly.

"Move, Morgan. My orders are to kill her, but if I have to take you out to get to her, that's what I'll do." He spat, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

Sam stared around Jason in shock, unable to believe this was happening. She'd been here for a month and nothing. Now, on the day she was supposed to go home, Jerry sent someone to kill her? Her instincts screamed at her to jump up and help Jason the way she normally would. But normally, she wasn't in the middle of a high risk pregnancy on bedrest. She would just have to trust that Jason would protect her.

"If you think I'm just going to stand here and let you hurt my wife, you're an idiot. Look, you don't want to do this. Trust me, you're not getting anywhere near her." Jason said in a deadly voice.

The orderly's eyes shot down to Sam and back up at Jason. He was nervous, but determined.

"Look, I don't want to do this. I got no choice." He said in a shaking voice as he tried to figure out how to get to the mark. Man, he'd seen pictures, but she was even prettier in person. He shook his head, willing himself to focus.

"Why are you doing this if you don't want to? You don't have to do this. Just walk off the elevator and disappear. I won't come after you right away." Jason coaxed him, readying himself to pounce.

"But you will eventually?" The man said in disbelief.

Jason shrugged.

"You threatened my wife. I can't just let that slide. But I can give you a head start. I won't look that hard."

Sam couldn't help but bite back a grin. Jason always was sexy in enforcer mode.

"Look, man. Mr. Craig has my wife. I gotta kill your lady or he'll kill mine. I don't have a choice." He said before lunging towards Sam, swinging wildly. The knife bit into Jason's arm as he swung it up to block Sam. Jason moved quickly, charging forward and slamming the man back into the doors, gripping the wrist holding the knife. He slammed it again and again into the elevator doors, until the knife clattered to the ground.

The orderly began weeping. "My Mabel. He's gonna kill my Mabel."

Jason shoved away from him in disgust, slapping his hands against the button to get the elevator moving again. The doors flew open and the orderly fell backwards onto the ground. Within seconds, Tony and Gio were on him, holding him in place.

Jason dropped down and looked at Sam, making sure she was okay. She was; she'd been completely safe. The would be assassin had never gotten near her. She stared at him, where he wept pitiably on the ground.

"Jason, you have to help him. You have to find his wife. Look at him. It's pitiful." Sam insisted, looking up at him expectantly.

Jason sighed loudly.

"Damn it. I know." He agreed, though he was none too pleased. He shifted forward and Sam spotted the angry looking cut on his forearm, steadily dripping blood.

"Jason, your arm! He hurt you! You should have gutted that sonuvabitch!" Sam cried out, angrily. She glared at the man on the ground.

Jason grinned at her. From soft heart to avenging angel, his wife never stopped surprising him. He ordered his men to take the orderly to a private room. Patrick had seen the orderly attack Sam's guards and jump in the elevator, so he didn't blink an eye at ordering the staff to go about their business. Jason left Sam in Patrick's care while he went into the room with the guards and suspect.

He glanced down and shrugged off the cut on his arm. He'd had worse. After questioning the orderly, Jason confirmed with Spinelli that the man's wife, Mabel Phillips, hadn't been seen in nearly a week. He turned over George Phillips to the police, who Patrick had called when the attack first took place. After speeding through their questions, and promising to come in later to give a statement, Jason had Spinelli start searching for possible locations. Spinelli got lucky almost immediately. It seems the Phillips' neighbors were out of town. A paranoid neighbor with an over the top security system installed allowed Spinelli to hack into the camera which caught Mrs. Phillips checking the mail when she was grabbed from behind and dragged into the neighbor's house.

Jason sent Tony and Gio to free the would-be assassin's wife so that Jason could get Sam home. She refused to go until he got his arm treated, so he waited while Epiphany patched him up, who muttered the whole time about being sick of fixing him up. Sam just listened with a grin.

Finally, a couple hours later than planned, Jason was in the car headed home with Sam. He sent a quick text discreetly, before putting away his phone. As they arrived at the penthouse, Sam had fallen asleep in the car. Jason gently carried Sam into the elevator without ever waking her. She woke up just as he reached the door to the apartment.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see this door again." Sam said with a sleepy grin.

Just then, the door swung open, revealing a grinning Alexis.

"SURPRISE!" As the shouts filled the air, Sam laughed and looked around the room. Alexis, Julian, Molly, Krissy, Lucas, Brad, Michael, Sabrina and baby Morgan, Carly, Monica, Emily, Alana, Spinelli, Ellie, Georgie, Nathan, and Maxie, with Danny in her arms, waited inside. There was a big streamer hanging on the wall that said WELCOME HOME. There were balloons and cake but that's not what caught her eye. It's that Jason had completely redone the living room. Instead of their couch, Jason had a huge bed in the middle of the room. There was a rolling tray for food, books and magazines on a side table, a mini fridge by the bed, and a brand-new entertainment system with a flat-screen, and various game consoles for Danny. It was the perfect set up to accommodate her bedrest.

"Jason, when did you have time to do this?" Sam asked in a whisper.

"I had some help. Carly helped make the arrangements, with Maxie's input on the decorating or whatever." Jason replied, watching Sam blink back tears. He carried her through the room and laid her gently on the bed, getting her settled.

As soon as he stepped back, she was surrounded by the guests. They all piled on the bed and immediately began welcoming her home, joking with her, commenting on how big her belly was.

Danny jumped out of his Aunt Maxie's arms and shoved through the crowd to claim a space right beside Sam. Everyone laughed and indulged him, watching as they reunited sweetly.

Jason stood to the side, just happy to watch his wife be showered with love and affection from all her loved ones.

Maxie idled over.

"You did good, Jason. And about time you finally accepted my expertise in all things fashionable and stylish. Look how the accents in the curtains I added complement the colors in Sam's bed set." Maxie grinned, looking out at the room she'd slightly redecorated. To be quite honest, Jason had only asked her to help Carly set up, but she couldn't resist making a few changes here and there.

Jason stared at the curtains.

"Maxie, get rid of them."

Maxie stared at him in offense.

"No. Sam loves them. Sam, what do you think of the new curtains?" She called out. Sam glanced back and smiled at Maxie.

"They're really nice, Maxie. Thanks!" Sam replied, though to be honest, she had no idea what Maxie was talking about. When did they get the old curtains? She couldn't imagine Jason asking for new ones. She _could_ imagine Maxie buying them without asking, though. She grinned at the thought.

Maxie was nodding her head triumphantly, grinning smugly at Jason.

"See. Sam loves them, so they stay." She nodded again before prancing away, stopping to scoop her daughter into her arms.

Jason grunted. He bet Sam didn't even notice the first curtains, let alone the new ones until Maxie had pointed them out.

All too soon, Sam was fighting her sleep. Alexis, who had been watching her like a hawk all night, spotted it and called for an end to the evening. She waited while everyone emptied out of the penthouse, before she leaned down.

"Okay, sweetheart. We're gonna go, but I'll be back with the girls tomorrow morning. We want to help you with your last week of bedrest until you're back on your own two feet."

Sam smiled as Alexis pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, girls. That would be great."

Molly and Kristina hugged her tightly, before making cooing noises to her belly. Sam rolled her eyes in amusement. They moved from her belly to Danny, who giggled and laughed as they tickled him and showered him in love. Julian was last. He sat beside Sam and kissed her forehead.

"Well, baby girl, you did it. You're back home and I just know you're going to sail through rest of this pregnancy. And I'm so damn thankful for it."

Sam hugged her father, so grateful he'd come back to town three years ago. He followed her mom and sisters out the door. Before she knew it, it was just her, Jason, and Danny. Finally, everything was exactly as she hoped it would be.

Jason took Danny upstairs for a bath and changed him into his pajamas. While he got Danny settled down with a glass of warm milk, Jason took care of Sam. He carried her to the bathroom so she could go, then helped her into her nightgown. He carried her back to bed and as soon as she was settled, Danny crawled in beside her. He was rubbing her belly and talking to his brother and sister. Jason took a quick shower, put on sleep pants, and checked the house. He opened the door, and after assuring himself the guards were on duty, he finally crawled into bed with his family.

They put on Danny's new favorite movie, Inside Out, and lay in bed to watch it. But before the opening credits were through, both Sam and Danny were out like a light. Jason carefully shifted Danny to his side of the bed, placing himself between Sam and Danny. He knew that Danny would be very careful with Sam and her stomach, but Danny slept like a wild thing. Arms and feet flailing, constant shifting. Jason had caught more than one tiny fist in the face or foot in the gut by now. He just wanted to be sure Danny didn't accidentally hurt Sam in his sleep.

Once everyone was settled in place, Jason lay on his back, both arms wrapped around his family. His wife, and three children were all home, safe and sound in his arms. He couldn't be happier. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	85. Chapter 83

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the kind reviews and messages! I've been super swamped lately so I haven't been able to write as much, and it's about to get much worse, so fair warning. I took a few months off work to deal with my daughter's health situation, but she's finally doing better now, and so I'll be going back to work soon, which means less time for writing. You may see bigger gaps between chapters, so apologies ahead of time. I will try to post at least once a week though!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 83

Sam shifted uncomfortably, trying to adjust herself on the king-size bed in the middle of the living room. She winced as pain shot through her ribs.

"Sam, you're killing me, here."

Sam grimaced and peeked up at her father. Julian stood over her, hands on his hips, glaring down at her.

"Sorry?" She said meekly, though the mischievous twinkle in her eye made her father pretty damn sure there was nothing the least bit meek about his baby girl.

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you. Do you want your no-neck thug of a husband to come home and put a bullet in my perfectly coifed head because you hurt yourself moving around?"

Sam's chastised look turned belligerent as she glared right back at her father.

"Dad, I already told you, I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you insult my husband. Especially since you were just as prone to criminal acts as he was. Was, Dad. Past tense. As in, he's not in that world anymore than you are, and even if he was, I'd love him anyway."

Julian rolled his eyes and leaned over, very gently helping Sam get settled into a more comfortable position. Finished, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Take it down a notch, kiddo. I was only teasing. Even I can't dislike a guy who has the good taste to be so obviously crazy in love with my baby girl."

Sam's lips twitched.

"I guess that's okay then. And anyway, I was just trying to get comfortable, not run a mile. Besides, I only have a few days of full bedrest before I can start moving around again."

Julian shook his head.

"Yeah, but you have other issues to worry about. For example, your bum hip and busted ribs? No strenuous activity, remember? And don't you think trying to walk on a still healing hip might be a little strenuous?"

Sam looked away and shrugged.

"I know; you're right. And I plan on taking it very easy, but I have to get out of this bed, Dad. I'm going crazy."

Julian nodded sympathetically.

"I know, sweetheart. But every time you feel frustrated about your bedrest, close your eyes and concentrate on how it feels knowing you are carrying your son and daughter, and that because you are taking it easy, you're giving them their best chance."

Sam's eyes shimmered with tears as she leaned over and laid her head on her father's shoulders. He reached up and stroked her hair with a soft smile. It was crazy to think that this time just four years ago, he didn't even know he had a daughter or a son. Now, he would give his life for theirs in a heartbeat. He loved his children with all his heart, and enjoyed a particularly close bond to his baby girl. He just wanted her to be safe and happy.

"Thanks, Dad. You're absolutely right. That was really good advice."

"Good advice? From my husband? Now, that I have to hear." Alexis teased from the doorway of the kitchen, where she carried a bowl of beef stew and some crackers.

The smell wafted to the air towards Sam and her eyes lit up. She looked over her shoulder and held out her arms, making grabby hands.

"Gimme, gimme. That smells incredible." Sam said with an eager smile.

Alexis laughed and brought the food to Sam. Julian arranged the tray on Sam's lap, and Alexis set the food down. Sam lifted the spoon to her mouth, then hesitated.

"Wait. You didn't make this, did you, Mom?"

Julian bust out laughing as Alexis glared at both of them.

"No, you smartass. Molly dropped it off while you were sleeping earlier. It's from the Metrocourt."

Sam grinned sheepishly before turning her attention to the delicious looking stew. She wasted no time eating, nearly burning herself in her eagerness. Julian shook his head in amusement and went upstairs to pull Danny away from his toys so he could eat dinner with his mother.

"When is Jason supposed to be home?" Alexis asked curiously, setting Danny's food on the table.

"Huuh um ack uhnite." Sam's muffled voice responded, her mouth full of food.

"Chew, swallow, and try that again, please." Alexis replied dryly.

Sam choked back a laugh, swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Sorry. He's coming back tonight."

"Where did he go again?" Alexis asked conversationally, though her mind was wandering.

She smiled at her beautiful daughter. She was so happy to see her doing better. The cuts and bruises had finally healed, and she'd had the cast taken off her wrist yesterday. It had been nearly seven weeks since the attack, two since she'd come home, and Sam's broken bones were almost all healed, with the exception of her ribs. It seemed being constantly kicked made it hard for the bones to repair themselves. Sam had been devastated when Dr. Lee had informed her shortly after returning home that the tear in her placenta wasn't healing as quickly as she liked. She'd ordered an additional two weeks of complete bedrest, which was driving Sam crazy.

Still, knowing she was doing better brought great relief to Alexis' mind. She was brought back to the present when Sam called her name.

"Mom? Hello? Mom!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry. My mind wandered. I'm sorry, sweetie. What were you saying?"

Sam looked at her suspiciously before continuing.

"Spinelli finally found Jerry. God willing, Jason can finally end this threat over my head."

Alexis got a hard glint in her eyes.

"Honey, you know I'd never condone violence or breaking the law. But in this case? I hope he kills the sonuvabitch."

….

Jason leaned against the wall, his gun in hand. He signaled to his men and waited as they got into position. Jason moved a little closer, straining to hear.

"Damn it! I told you, I need Samantha Morgan taken out now!"

Jason stiffened, fury raging through him as he heard Jerry Jax talking about killing Sam.

There was a moment of silence.

"You'll get paid when the job is done and not a moment before. As point of fact, I will not get paid until Helena's lawyers confirm Mrs. Morgan's death and I need that money now. So get the job done! Yes, I know Morgan isn't the only one interfering. Well, Anatoly and Vladimir shouldn't have let Valentin find them so easily. Yes, I saw the condition they were left in. Quite unsettling. I would suggest you not let Cassadine catch you as easily as he caught the others."

There was more silence and then a crash against the wall, as if Jerry had thrown his phone.

"Incompetent idiots! Ah well. Sweet Sam, it looks like I might have to get my hands dirty for this job, after all."

Jason swung into the room, his gun pointing at Jerry's head.

"You're not getting anywhere near my wife, you bastard."

Jerry stared at him in stunned silence, before a nonchalant mask slipped over his face. He grinned at Jason charmingly, leaning against the wall carelessly.

"Mr. Morgan, what a delightful surprise. I suppose my men are all dead, are they?"

Jason stared at him coldly.

"Don't worry. You'll be joining them soon."

"Tsk, tsk. That's a terribly rude attitude to have towards your host. Come now, let's be civilized here. I'm merely performing a job. It's nothing personal. You know how fond I am of the curvaceous and sexy Sweet Sam."

Jason stepped forward, the click of the safety being removed echoing in the room.

"You've tried to have my wife killed no less than six times already. There's nothing in this world that can save you now." Jason said coldly.

Jerry held up a finger.

"Well, in the spirit of friendship, I should admit it's actually closer to nine times. You see, there were my two Russian friends, Vladimir and Anatoly. Between you and me, they had a bit of an unsavory reputation for playing with their prey before finishing them off. Alas, Valentin Cassadine got wind of their plans and got to them before they even left Mother Russia. Handled it personally, from what I hear. And let's not forget the gentlemen I sent after her just a few hours ago. I just spoke to them and they are on their way to Port Charles right now. Oh, but you're here and she's there. Unprotected? Shame on you, Mr. Morgan." Jerry wagged his finger with a smirk.

Rage bubbled to the surface and Jason swung the gun downwards and to the right, firing off a shot.

Jerry screamed in pain and the bullet shattered his kneecap. He crumbled to the floor in pain. Still, he looked up at Jason and smiled smugly. He panted through the pain and shook his head.

"You can kill me if you want, Morgan. But you'll never save your wife if you do. Right now I have a dozen men on their way to the penthouse. Where I'm told the lovely Alexis and her new mobster husband are enjoying family time with Sweet Sam and little Danny."

Jason stormed forward and shoved the gun into Jerry's temple.

"Call it off! Now!"

Fear raced through his veins as he shouted out to his men. Tony raced forward.

"Call your brother! Have him contact the PCPD and let them know men are attacking my penthouse. Then call Julian Jerome and let him know what's happening." Jason barked out, never taking his eyes off Jerry.

Jerry smiled smugly.

"Oh my, the rumors are true. You have gone clean, haven't you? Working with the cops? What a shame. I did so admire your willingness to do whatever it takes."

Jason slammed the butt of his gun across Jerry's jaw. Jerry's face snapped to the side and he grunted in pain. He leaned forward and spit blood onto the floor.

"I will kill you slowly. I will make you beg for death, if anything happens to my wife, our son, or her family. Call it off, now." Jason's voice had gone deadly calm, his eyes empty of emotion. It was as if a flip had switched off, and he was operating on auto now.

Jerry's eyes wheeled into the back of his head as his jaw throbbed with pain. He knew Morgan was going to kill him. He just had to buy some time, hoping some of his men had survived and would arrive to help him.

"Boss. I got Valentin Cassadine on the phone."

Jason glanced up in surprise. He held his hands out for Tony's phone.

"This is Morgan." He said shortly, his mind racing as he prayed he could get to Sam in time. Maybe Valentin could gather enough men to hold off the others until Jason got back to Port Charles. He watched Jerry while he spoke on the phone.

"I've had my eye on several well-known assassins ever since Helena put a hit on Samantha. Earlier tonight, my men reported that one of those men boarded a private plane with a small army. That plane was headed for Port Charles. It's no longer headed there."

Jason froze.

"What do you mean? Where are they now?"

"I'd imagine scattered somewhere over the Atlantic. I had it shot down a few minutes ago."

His eyes fluttered closed briefly as relief flooded Jason's body. In that moment, Jerry slowly eased a dagger from behind his back, holding it out of sight.

"Thank you, Valentin." Jason said, heartfelt. He lowered his eyes towards Jerry, watching him expressionlessly.

"I would do anything for her." Valentin replied simply.

Jason swallowed the jealousy and annoyance that raised. He couldn't blame Valentin for caring about Sam, as long as he kept his hands off her.

"She's my only friend, after all." Valentin clarified. Jason shook his head.

"Not anymore. Not after tonight." Jason said meaningfully. He didn't like the feelings Valentin had for Sam, or the part he'd played in holding Emily hostage. But he couldn't continue to hate the man who'd saved Sam's life more times than he could count.

There was a short silence.

"Thank you. That's not unappreciated." Valentin replied, surprise in his voice. The call ended and Jason handed his phone to Tony.

Jason smiled slowly at Jerry, though there was no warmth in it.

"Cassadine took out your men. Looks like I don't need you, after all."

Jason swung his arm up just as Jerry lunged forward to plunge the dagger into his chest. The loud report of a gun echoed in the air as a bullet slammed into Jerry's chest and knocked him back against the wall, moments before the dagger made contact. The force of the hit made Jerry's aim go off, and instead the blade had sank into Jason's shoulder.

Jason fell back and gripped the blade in his shoulder, yanking it out with a pained grunt. He looked up at where Tony was holding his smoking gun, still pointed at Jerry.

Jason nodded at him gratefully, cursing himself for losing focus long enough for Jerry to get his hands on a weapon. He climbed to his feet, unsteadily, rapidly losing blood. He stared at the man who'd hurt the people Jason had loved so many times, over and over again. He'd tried to kill Sam, nearly succeeding a couple of times. He'd sent men to his home, where Sam and Danny were right now. If Valentin hadn't found out about the army of men on their way to Port Charles, he could have lost everyone that mattered to him tonight. And Jason knew that if he turned him over to the police, Jerry would find a way out again. He always did. And he couldn't risk him going after Sam again.

Without further hesitation, Jason lifted his hand and pulled the trigger. He leaned over and spit on him before turning on his heel.

Tony stared at the body of the man who'd made multiple attempts to take out the boss' pregnant wife.

"Rot in hell, scumbag." He muttered, walking away.

Jerry sat slumped over on the cold, dirty floor of the abandoned warehouse he'd made his base of operations, his eyes open and unseeing, a neat bullet hole in the center of his forehead.

…

"Mr. Morgan, sir, you should let us get you to a hospital." Tony insisted again.

Jason shook his head woozily, refusing once more. He clutched his shoulder with one hand, blood seeping between his fingers, leaning his head back against the leather seat of the private plane.

"I'm fine. I need to get home to my wife. I need to see her." He said stubbornly.

"Sir, not that I've been eavesdropping or anything, but seeing as how I was outside her door everyday, I know she has a high risk pregnancy. She's supposed to stay calm. I'm just saying I don't think seeing you walking through the door paler than a ghost and bleeding like a stuck pig is gonna keep her very calm." Tony said quickly, hoping that worry for his wife might convince his boss to see reason.

Jason sighed heavily, annoyed because the kid was making sense. Damn it.

"Fine. But not the hospital. They're required to report gunshot wounds to the police and that's a problem we don't need. Have the driver take us to the Quartermaine mansion. I'll call ahead."

Tony nodded with a pleased grin.

"And stop smiling." Jason ordered crankily.

Tony nodded again, wiping the grin off his face, though the twinkle in his eye remained.

"Yessir."

….

Carly sat in the dark in her bedroom, clutching the stuffed bear Morgan used to sleep with. Tears rolled unchecked down her face. She'd been doing better in the six weeks since he'd passed, but every now and then throughout the day, a fresh wave of grief would roll over her and take her breath away.

Her phone rang, startling her. She jumped and looked down at it, tilting her head in surprise.

"Mrs. C? It's Max."

Carly flinched as he called her Mrs. C. She hadn't felt like Mrs. Corinthos in what felt like forever. Even so, she regretted how she'd acted at the funeral, the things she'd said. She'd meant them, but that hadn't been the time or the place. And deep down, she knew that neither she nor Sonny were responsible for Morgan's death. He had made a conscious choice to stop taking his meds. And that one choice had had life-altering consequences for so many people.

Even knowing all that, she couldn't help feeling the weight of the guilt on her shoulders. She couldn't make herself fall back in love with Sonny. Losing Morgan the way they had, Sonny's behavior after Morgan's accident, everything in that week from hell had devastated her, and killed the love she'd had for his father.

"Mrs. C?"

She shook her head.

"Uh, sorry. Sorry, Max. What's up?"

"Mrs. C, I'm sorry to call you so late. But I don't know what to do anymore. Mr. C is off his meds again. He's drowning himself in booze and he just sits alone in the dark. I found him playing Russian roulette today. I can't pull him out of this, and you and Jason were the only ones who know how. Jason's tied up with Sam so…"

Carly sighed heavily.

"So, that leaves me."

There was a short silence.

"Yeah. Sorry, Mrs. C."

"It's fine. I'm on my way."

Max heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. C."

"Max?"

"Yeah, Mrs. C?"

"Stop calling me Mrs. C."

Max paused.

"Yes, Mrs.—Yes, ma'am."

Carly hung up. She looked down at the teddy bear in her hands. Laying it on the bed beside her, she stood up slowly, wiping the tears from her eyes. She would help Sonny one last time, and then she would finally let him go. Her eyes landed on the vase of orchids beside her bed and a small smile formed on her face. Jax had brought them by earlier. He'd been by everyday since Morgan had died, getting her through the worst of the pain. Maybe once she let go of Sonny, she would have something else to hold on to. But first, Sonny needed her. And then, he needed someone who could be there for him while he picked himself back up because she couldn't be the one.

She picked up the phone and dialed the one person she never thought she would.

A woman's sultry voice came through the line.

"Hello?"

"It's Carly. Sonny's in trouble, and he needs you. Can you be at his island in three days?"

There was a short silence.

"What's going on?"

Carly sighed and forced herself to say it out loud, to get it over with.

"Our son died and Sonny isn't handling it well. He's off his meds, and I'm scared he'll hurt himself."

"Oh my god. Carly, I'm so sorry."

Carly didn't say anything, just waited, wiping off the tears that had spilled down her cheeks.

"But…I heard you two remarried. Why do you need me?" The woman said hesitatingly.

"Our marriage ended when our son died. Now will you be there or not?" Carly said shortly.

Another brief silence.

"Yes. Yes, of course."

Carly sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Brenda."


	86. Chapter 84

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry for the delay! I tried to get some writing in before I went back to work, and wouldn't you know it, my daughter fell out of the damn trampoline in our backyard and got a concussion. She's fine now, but she's been all loopy, dizzy, and out of it for a week so I've been running ragged taking care of her. And I finally went back to work Monday, so that's made things even more hectic. ANYWAY, today's INCREDIBLY SEXY AND AMAZING Jasam scenes motivated me to get back to my story!**

 **I made a sudden shift in the story that I hope you'll enjoy. It just felt more authentic to me but to be honest, it's also motivated by pure laziness. LOL I just don't have the will to write for two more people, so their roles are being cut. It will be pretty obvious which two characters by the end of the first half of the chapter. Sorry to those who were excited about the possibilities, but I just don't want to lose too much focus on my Jasam. Hope you're okay with it!**

 **And now, we start the long, winding road of Sam's pregnancy, which I will play in short, but frequent beats. Time for some happiness for my couple, and a little angst for everyone else lol**

 **Enjoy! Happy Reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 83

Carly walked into the villa on the island, her eyes blinking against the darkness. She peered around the room, her eyes stopping on the individual slumped in a chair in the corner of the room, thick, messy beard, dark circles under his eyes, hair disheveled. She took a deep breath, stiffened, and strode forward. She walked to the windows and yanked the curtains open, letting the sun beam into the room. She turned and moved, her hips swaying back and forth with purpose as she stopped in front of Sonny and kicked the shoe of his sprawling leg.

"Sonny! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She snapped. Sonny glanced up at her lazily.

"Go away, Carly." He said in a bored tone.

Carly dropped down on the ottoman across from Sonny and leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees.

"Sonny, you need to snap out of it. How could you go off your medication?" She said angrily.

Sonny shrugged indifferently.

"Just get the hell out of here. I've lost everything. What's the point?" He replied in an empty voice.

Carly's hand snapped out as she slapped him with all her strength. Her sudden anger caught her off guard. From the expression on Sonny's face, he was just as shocked.

"What's the point? The point is our son is dead! He died because he went off his medication, became manic, and in a moment of desperation and despair, he took his own life. He died a painful, terrible, awful death and we had to sit there and watch him slip away from us. The point is that we lost our little boy and you're sitting here disrespecting his memory and his struggle by just giving into the disease that took our son from us! How could you, Sonny? How could you dishonor our son's memory like this?"

Sonny stared at her sullenly.

"Why do you care? You blamed me for all of this! You didn't want me around. You wanted Jax! So why do you care what I do?" He yelled at her, before looking away.

"Because Morgan deserves better than this, Sonny. And so do you. You should be fighting to prove that this disorder doesn't control you, that it can't take away your power. You should be a freaking poster boy for how someone can triumph over bipolar. _That's_ how you honor our boy. Not this, not you getting off your meds, and sinking into a pit of alcohol and grief fueled despair."

Sonny just stared past her, but Carly could see her words were having an affect on him. Her face softened and she reached out and cupped Sonny's face.

"Sonny, please don't do this. We're all grieving Morgan's…death. No one more than you and me. I can't lose anyone else to this disorder. I can't lose you, Sonny. Please, please, come back to your family. They all need you. Michael, Dante, Kristina, Avery. Me. They're all mourning and they need you. _I_ need you."

"It's my fault!" Sonny barked suddenly, his voice breaking, tears filling his eyes. The pain and guilt there was like a dagger to Carly's heart. She suddenly saw how cruel and unfair she'd been to him. She never should have turned to Jax. She should have turned to her husband. She should have known better that to let her anger and grief fool her into thinking she hated Sonny. Because seeing him drowning in grief and pain made all her protective instincts jump to the forefront, reminding her of how much she loved him. She would always love Jax and would be forever grateful for his support this past couple of months. But he wasn't who she'd needed. Shaking her head, Carly slid down to her knees in front of Sonny. She cupped his face and stared into his eyes.

"No, Sonny. It's not your fault. You didn't ask for this disorder and you didn't give it to our son. You weren't responsible for the outcome of his battle with disorder. Morgan was. It was his fight and he lost. But not because of anything you did or didn't do. I was wrong, Sonny. I was grieving, and angry, and terrified and I took all of it out on you and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Sonny."

Sonny stared at her before his face crumbled. Tears spilled out of his eyes as he began to sob brokenly. Carly wrapped her arms around him and held him, crying with him.

"He's gone. Our boy is gone." Sonny moaned desolately.

"I know, baby. I know." Carly cried, holding him tightly.

Carly held Sonny as he fell apart. He dropped his head into her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, clutching her to him. She stroked her hands through his hair, murmuring to him that she loved him, that everything would be okay, that she was sorry. Eventually, Sonny fell asleep, for what was in reality the first time in nearly a week. Carly continued holding him, absently stroking his hair.

Carly's eyes closed as tears slipped down her face. She'd come down here, full of rage and bitterness at having to be the one to fix Sonny. But the truth was she'd been just as broken. In her grief-stricken stupidity she had clung to the safety of Jax's arms and rebuffed Sonny. He'd been an easy target, and she didn't know how he could ever forgive her for turning on him and turning to Jax. But she hadn't cheated on Sonny, hadn't so much as kissed Jax. She did feel guilty because she was worried that Jax had begun to believe they were going to reunite. But she'd been lost in grief and not thinking straight. A few honest moments with Sonny had made everything clear about who her heart belonged to. Shaking her head, Carly leaned down and kissed the top of Sonny's head.

"I guess I wasn't the one he needed."

Carly looked up to see Brenda standing in the doorway, looking annoyingly beautiful. Carly felt an unwilling pinch of guilt at having asked Brenda there only to realize her marriage to Sonny wasn't over after all.

She shook her head and lifted a hand helplessly.

"I didn't…I thought…" She couldn't finish. Brenda smiled wryly and shrugged.

"It's okay. You don't like me, and I don't like you. Not even a little bit. And I've always loved Sonny. Always will. But we're not good for each other. I'm not built for his life the way you are. I just wanted to help him, and then I was going to go back to Rome and Alex. Now I can just turn around and go."

Carly stared at her, surprised at the gratitude she felt.

"Thank you for understanding. It was decent of you to come here."

Brenda stared at her in shock. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Oh, calm down. I still think you're a sanctimonious, hypocritical bitch and I will never like or respect you. But even I can admit you did a decent thing by coming when I called. So thank you."

Brenda shook her head in disbelief, fisting her hands in the long sleeves of her shirt.

"God, I really can't stand you. Bye, Carly. Take care of him." Brenda left with a flip of her long, brown hair.

Carly bit her lip to hide the smile that threatened. It really did give her so much joy to stick it to that annoying little twit.

"Carly?" Sonny mumbled, burrowing into her lap.

Carly stroked Sonny's head.

"I'm right here, Sonny. I'm not going anywhere."

Sonny's grip tightened.

"I love you, Carly. I missed you." He whispered, drifting back to sleep.

Carly smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Sonny."

…

Sam was pushing out of bed to go the bathroom when the front door opened and Jason walked in. She froze guiltily at being caught getting out of bed alone.

"It's not what it looks like!" She called out hastily.

Jason looked at her and shook his head.

"So damn stubborn. Where are your parents, Sam?" Jason said in exasperation. Sam bit her lip.

"I sent them home. I knew you'd be back by tomorrow at the latest and their hovering was driving me crazy. I needed a break."

Jason stared at her open-mouthed before striding up to her to help her stand straight.

"Damn it, Sam. You didn't know for sure when I was coming home. What if you fell? What if something happened to Danny and you couldn't get to him because of your condition?"

Sam glared at him.

"I'm not an idiot, Jason. I had them take Danny with them." She snapped, offended.

Jason shook his head.

"Look, I'm sorry but—." He started.

"Just shut up and help me to the bathroom before I pee all over your feet." Sam said in annoyance. Jason made a disgusted face and scooped her into his arms, wincing slightly. Sam had to bite her lip to stop from laughing at his reaction when she noticed the pained wince. She stopped and studied him.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Jason shook his head and placed her down on the floor in front of the toilet. He leaned against the wall, a tiny beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Sam went to the bathroom quickly, watching him in concern. She washed up quickly and turned to him.

He lifted her back into his arms, and set her on the floor by the bed. He couldn't bite back the pained grunt when she gripped his shoulder for balance. Feeling the bulk of the bandages, Sam's eyes widened.

She yanked down the neckline of his t-shirt and cried out in alarm at the bulky white bandages across his shoulder and chest. There was a blooming red spot near his shoulder. Sam shoved out of his arms angrily. Jason didn't fight her, and just let her go.

"You're hurt! Jason, what the hell is going on?" She exclaimed, struggling to pull his shirt off to get a better look.

"Sam. Sam. Sam!" Jason repeated loudly until she paused to glance up at him in frustration.

"I'm okay. I swear. I think I might have popped a stitch when I lifted you. I'm fine, I swear."

Sam's eyes filled with tears and she dashed them away angrily when they spilled over. Damn hormones.

"Why the hell do you have stitched, Jason? What happened? Was it Jerry? Why did you lift me up? Why did you try to hide it from me?" Sam asked, now openly crying. Jason stared at her in surprise. These hormones really had her on edge, but it still always left Jason a bit nonplussed when his normally strong wife fell apart on a dime.

"Sam, I'm okay. I swear. I found Jerry. He's dead and he'll never hurt you again. I was stupid and got distracted, and he got me with a knife. But I'm fine. I've already been to my mom's house. She patched me up and I'm good. Baby, calm down." Jason said, pulling a sobbing Sam into his arms. He bit back a grin when she pinched his ribs.

"Shut up. I know you're laughing at me for crying, but I can't help it. But I'm so glad you're okay. And that sonuvabitch Jerry is dead. But I wish he wasn't so I could kill him for hurting you. And don't tell me to calm down. You know that makes me crazy." Sam rambled, sniffling as she and Jason eased down onto the bed.

"Let me see your shoulder. I'll put fresh bandages on it." She insisted. Jason shook his head.

"I'm fine."

Sam glared and poked his other shoulder.

"You can get up and get the medical supplies OR I can get up and get them myself. You choose."

Jason stared at her silently, but when Sam made to push up he jumped to his feet and hurried out of the room. Sam smiled smugly and settled in, rubbing her belly.

"Daddy's home and he's okay. Mostly. And just like he promised, he's made sure we're safe. We're all gonna be okay, my little papayas."

"Papayas, huh?" Jason said with a smile as he walked back into the room. Sam glanced up and laughed.

"Yep. They're papayas at twenty-three weeks. Jason, we're almost there. Twenty-six weeks is when Kelly said that they can be safely delivered if the worst happens and my placenta tears away any more."

Jason saw the anxiety in her eyes and leaned over, rubbing his hands over her belly, which was now obvious to anyone who looked at her.

"Baby, it's not going to happen. They're going to stay there until they're big and healthy. We're gonna get them all the way." He reassured her. Sam stared at him and let out a long breath before nodding.

"You're right. But still, it's a good thing. Every week I get further along and they get bigger and stronger. Each week is a reason to celebrate."

Jason nodded in agreement and kissed her gently. He pulled back when Sam reached out and grabbed the med kit from him. He sat still while Sam rebandaged his shoulder. He hadn't popped a stitch after all, just pulled at them a bit. At Sam's insistence, he took the pain medication Monica had given him and lay beside his wife. He lay his hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently while they caught up on everything that had happened in the few days Jason had been gone.

Sam gasped as he told her how close they'd come to facing real danger but that Valentin had put a stop to Jerry's plan. She was even more surprised when Jason revealed that he and Valentin had made peace. She didn't want to test that peace by telling Jason that she had known Valentin would help keep her safe. Especially since she'd been even more sure that Jason would save her. And he had. He'd finally taken out Jerry Jax and they didn't have to worry about anymore crazy assassins doing Helena's bidding.

Finally, they talked about Danny and the babies. Jason laughed at Sam's stories about Danny's behavior and bossiness towards Sam during her bedrest.

"I'm serious, Jason! He actually told me to keep my bottom on the bed or he was going to tell his Daddy. Little punk." Sam joked. Jason burst out laughing.

"That's my boy!" He crowed. "And how about my little papayas?"

"Well, Marie and Donnie are doing just fine. Actually, they're doing a little too good right now. If they move around anymore, I'm pretty sure they're going to break the rest of my ribs." Sam teased with a wince, rubbing her side. Jason leaned up quickly and lifted her shirt to study her very swollen stomach. To his surprise and delight, he could actually see her stomach moving up and down slightly as the twins shifted. He laid his hands on her belly and laughed when one of the twins instantly kicked his hand. He pressed kisses all over her stomach, talking quietly.

"I'm so proud of you guys. You're doing so good, getting so big and strong inside Mommy. Just keep fighting. Mommy and Daddy can't wait to hold you in our arms."

Jason felt a hard bump against his mouth, and watched with amazement as Sam's stomach seemingly leapt with joy. Sam burst out laughing, wincing a little as the twins went nuts at the sound of their daddy's voice. Jason stared up at her with delight.

"They recognize their daddy's voice." Sam said sweetly. A wide smile split Jason's face.

"You think so?" He asked hopefully. Sam chuckled.

"Say something else." She suggested.

Jason moved to the other side of her stomach, laying his cheek against Sam.

"Daddy is so excited to meet you both. I can't wait to read to you, hold you, change your pampers, and anything else you need. I can't wait." Jason's voice broke a little as he felt another hard bump against his cheek and then another a little lower where his hand rested. Sam's stomach gyrated as the twins shifted around. Jason burst out laughing and shook his head in amazement.

"That's incredible." He whispered. He glanced up and noticed Sam wincing slightly again and cringed guiltily.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't think about how much it must hurt you to have them move around."

Sam shook her head quickly.

"Feeling them alive and strong moving inside of me is worth any pain I might feel. And seeing the love they already have for you? It's worth anything."

"Damn, I love you." Jason said fervently, leaning up and kissing her hard. He lay beside her, staring into her eyes as he stroked her hair. As Sam's eyes drifted closed, Jason let his mind wander.

He hadn't wanted to go back to the person he'd been before he disappeared. Taking lives without thought wasn't something to be proud of. And even though he hadn't hesitated to kill Jerry and felt no remorse about his death, he did carry the weight of another life taken on his shoulders. He wanted this to be the last life he took. He didn't want his children to see their father as a killer.

"You did what you had to do to protect me and the babies. You're not a killer. You're not a bad person, and you've changed. This doesn't take away from that. You're someone our children can be proud of and adore. Just like I do." Sam said softly, her eyes open and steady on Jason's.

He stared at her in surprise, moved by her words.

"How…how did you know?" He asked quietly, as always surprised by Sam's intuitive insight into his heart and mind.

"Because you're the love of my life and I know you." She said softly.

"And you're the love of mine. I never believed in soulmates but with you, I know that's exactly what this is. My heart was made for yours, and my soul didn't wake until you walked into my life. I'll love you forever." Jason said tenderly. Sam's eyes filled with tears.

"That was so romantic!" She suddenly wailed emotionally, before bursting into tears. Jason burst out laughing at his hormonal wife and pulled her closer, delighted with her. He was so damn happy. Except...

"We are _not_ naming our kids after the Osmonds."

Sam snorted out a giggle at his sudden proclamation.

"Hansel and Gretel?" She suggested teasingly.

"Grrr." Jason growled, burying his face in Sam's neck and laughing.


	87. Chapter 85

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I posted! Work is so crazy, so I've been working from home too. But I was feeling inspired tonight so I wanted to write the next chapter. Like I said, things are fairly peaceful right now, so it's mostly happy moments, and I'm going to start addressing some of the storylines that were set to the side to focus on the big drama arc I did. I know it's a little boring compared to those chapters, but I promise, I have stuff planned post pregnancy. :D**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 85

Jason watched his very pregnant wife struggle to pull her dress down over her head and stifled a laugh. He knew damn well it wouldn't go over well if he offered to help, but he'd stay nearby just in case. Sam was 26 weeks pregnant today, and her stomach had really grown. Sometimes he thought she'd topple forward from the weight of it but she managed to stay on her feet.

Sam grunted angrily as she tried to pull her orange and pink color block maxi dress over herself. She'd gained weight with her last pregnancy, but Good Lord was it different with twins. She could barely fit into any of her maternity clothes, and she'd just bought them a month or two ago. Sighing, she stomped her feet.

"I know you're watching me, Jason! Come over here and help me!" Sam snapped crankily. Jason bit his lip and came forward, gently detangling her and pulling the dress down around her easily. She glared at him, tears springing to her eyes. Jason saw the tears and his heart melted. Damn it, he loved this woman beyond reason.

"Baby, you look beautiful. And our twins look big and healthy. You're amazing and I'm in awe of you." Jason stated simply. Sam sighed happily, the sudden frustrated tears turning into tears of happiness. She blinked them away and leaned up to press a sweet kiss to Jason's lips.

Pulling back, she smiled up at him.

"I love you, you big softy."

Jason laughed and shook his head.

"Only with you and our little boy." He said in a tender voice. Sam smiled and started walking, stopping at the door to hold her hand out to her husband.

"Let's get to our appointment." She said excitedly, though Jason could see the anxiety hiding in her eyes. He felt the same way. Today was the day they had been waiting for; Kelly would hopefully tell them that the twins had reached a safe point in the pregnancy so that if the worst happened, they had a high likelihood of survival.

"Let's go." Jason said simply, gripping Sam's hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

…

Sam lay on the table, Jason at her side as they waited anxiously for Dr. Lee to finish her exam. Finally, Dr. Lee looked up with a bright smile.

"Sam, the twins look perfect. They're growing wonderfully, their lungs are developing nicely, everything looks good for them. And as far as the tear, it has completely healed itself. We're looking at an 86% survival rate if they were born now. We just need to keep doing what you're doing, continue to take it easy, but if the worst should happen and it tears again or further, I'm confident your little turnips would be just fine."

Sam laughed, tears brimming in her eyes as she looked up at Jason.

"Our little turnips!" She said, crying softly as Jason leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, closing his eyes while he tried to gather himself. He hadn't realized that he'd been just as scared as Sam, but hearing that the babies were flourishing with a high percentage of survival had left him weak in the knees.

"I'll give you guys a minute." Dr. Lee said softly, blinking back her own tears. She was very fond of Sam, and knowing how much she'd been through with each of her pregnancies, she really wanted Sam to get her happy ending with the man who obviously loved her so much.

She slipped out of the room and stood just outside, updating Sam's chart. She spotted a tall, muscular man striding across the corridor and unconsciously reached up to make sure her hair was in place.

Yet another man madly in love with Sam, Kelly thought ruefully as she watched Valentin Cassadine enter a meeting room with the rest of the board.

After a few minutes, she stepped back inside to see Jason pull back from what looked like a hell of a kiss, judging by the glazed eyes and flushed cheeks Sam was currently sporting.

She handed Jason the ultrasound pictures, and went over some info with Sam. She was surprised when she turned to leave and Sam stopped her, asking Jason to give them a moment.

Sam waited while Jason rolled his eyes and left them alone. He knew exactly what Sam was up to and was glad to leave the room.

…

Jason came outside Sam's room and spotted Valentin leaving a meeting room. He strode over to him.

"Cassadine."

Valentin glanced over and stopped, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Morgan."

"We need to talk."

"If this is about taking out Jerry Jax's men, you've already thanked me." Valentin said quickly.

Jason shook his head.

"It's about ELQ. You inherited it when you inherited everything that was Nikolas'. It's my family company. I want it back."

Valentin nodded.

"I wondered when this would become an issue. Morgan, I am an extremely wealthy man with no need for the income your family company affords me. However, owning such a reputable company does come with quite a bit of leverage that I am not interested in giving up."

Jason straightened to his full height, scowling at Valentin in a way that would have intimidated many a lesser men. Valentin wasn't ashamed to admit he himself found the look a bit disconcerting.

"Listen to me carefully, Cassadine. I owe you for what you did for Sam, but if you think I'm going to let you keep my family's company, you're wrong. I will get it back, one way or the other."

Valentin paused considering Morgan's words.

"And how does Samantha feel about this crusade of yours?"

Jason shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You really need to stop worrying about my wife."

Valentin held his hands up.

"Just curious, nothing more."

Jason nodded.

"She's been helping me with this. She's very close to my family, so she knows how important it is to them to get it back."

Valentin nodded.

"Alright. I'm not making any promises, but I will consider my options."

Jason shrugged.

"You do that. But while you do, know I'm coming for ELQ." Jason warned.

Valentin nodded in respect at Morgan's plainspoken promise.

"Understood."

…

Dr. Lee waited patiently as Sam waddled into the bathroom and changed. When she came out a few minutes later, she smiled at Dr. Lee, her smile blindingly beautiful.

"Kelly-do you mind if I call you Kelly?" Sam said, continuing without waiting for an answer. "Kelly, I just wanted to thank you. You've been incredible through all of this, and I really feel like we've become friends. I was hoping you'd like to go out to lunch, my treat?" Sam said sweetly, the wheels in her head turning.

Kelly looked surprised but flattered.

"Sam, that's very sweet. And of course, I think of you as a friend as well. Which is why you don't owe me thanks, let alone lunch. I'm glad to help you through this. Not to mention it's my job." She answered, smiling brightly.

Sam shifted to her other foot.

"Are you really gonna make a woman on modified bed rest stand here and argue with you about taking you out to lunch?" Sam said archly.

Kelly laughed and shook her head.

"You're right. When would you like to go?"

Sam smiled victoriously. They started walking out as Sam thought about when they could go. She spotted Valentin walking towards the elevators and a lightbulb went on. She turned suddenly to Kelly.

"How about right now?"

Kelly was taken aback.

"Right…now?"

Sam nodded eagerly.

"Yeah. Now, let's go now." She said quickly, easing Kelly towards the elevators towards a certain, devastatingly sexy gentleman standing by the elevator, talking to another almost as handsome man.

Kelly shrugged.

"Actually, that works. You were my last patient today."

Sam grinned and clapped.

"Perfect!" She turned and wrapped her arms around the waist of the devastatingly sexy man in front of her.

"Baby, I'm going to lunch with Kelly." Sam told Jason with a smile. She looked over at Valentin and grinned.

"Hi, Valentin. How's my dear, dear friend?" Sam asked sweetly, making Valentin look at her suspiciously. His eyes slid over to Kelly as he surreptitiously admired how lovely she looked today. Of course, next to the beautiful Samantha, who even at 6 1/2 months pregnant stunned, it was hard to notice anyone else.

"Hello, Samantha. I am doing well, even more so now that I can bask in the exquisite glow of the most beautiful pregnant woman in creation." He said smoothly, stifling a laugh at the murderous look in Morgan's eyes as he lifted Samantha's hand and pressed a lingering kiss to it.

Sam rolled her eyes, even as she blushed furiously, pulling her hand away and placing it on Jason's chest.

"Thank you, Valentin. You look very handsome today, doesn't he, Kelly?" Sam said, looking over at Kelly. Kelly shook her head and grinned.

"Yes, Sam." She said indulgently, mentally cursing the petite matchmaker.

Valentin laughed and turned fully to Kelly.

"You're too kind. And might I say that particular shade of yellow is extremely flattering on you. You look stunning."

Kelly blushed and looked away.

Jason rolled his eyes as Sam watched them with delight.

"Valentin! You should join us for lunch!" Sam suddenly crowed. Three pairs of eyes shot towards her in a combination of surprise, resignation, and embarrassment.

"Sam…" Jason started, stopping when she pinched his side. Wincing, he covered her hand with his.

Kelly avoided Valentin's eyes and shifted uncomfortably. Valentin stared at Sam considering, before turning to Kelly with a charming grin.

"Would you mind terribly if I intruded on your lunch?"

Kelly shook her head, straightening her shoulders and tossing her hair back.

"Of course not. The more the merrier." She smiled, determined not to let his overwhelming presence make her feel self-conscious. Hell, she ate men like him for breakfast!

In agreement, the foursome got on the elevator before agreeing to meet at the MetroCourt.

Just before they took their seats in the restaurant, Sam grabbed her stomach and winced. Jason leaned over in concern.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Little one?"

"Sam?"

Jason, Valentin, and Kelly all spoke at once, watching her with concern. Sam smiled weakly and waved them off.

"It's okay. One of my little turnips just kicked my rib a little harder than usual, is all." She said, her breath coming in short, pained gasps.

Jason stood up and held her arm. He glanced at Kelly and Valentin.

"Sorry guys. I think it's better if I get Sam home."

Despite her protests, Kelly and Valentin agreed. Jason walked with Sam to the elevator, watching her with concern. The second the elevator doors closed, Sam straightened and grinned.

"Worked like a charm." She smirked. Jason stared at her before bursting into laughter. He couldn't even be mad at her. Not when she looked so damn cute and pleased with herself.

"You're still a con." He joked. Sam winked at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

…

Valentin and Kelly stared at the closed elevator doors for a moment before glancing at each other.

"Shall we have lunch?" Valentin asked, waving his hand towards the table. Kelly stared at him, suddenly uncomfortable. She remained standing and took a step back.

"Actually, since Sam had to go home, I think I'll head home too. It's been a long week." She said apologetically. She wasn't about to have her first date with this man be because a well-intentioned if forward pregnant patient of hers set them up. And she was pretty sure that's exactly what Sam had done.

If she was going to go out on a date with Valentin, it would be because he asked her.

"But maybe another time." She added with a blindingly beautiful smile. Valentin seemed stunned by her smile, and only nodded as she swept out of the restaurant, her hips swaying more than usual. She glanced back over her shoulder, pleased to see Valentin's gaze focused on her rear. It was a good one, she thought, leaning forward casually to smooth a nonexistent piece of lint from her skirt. His eyes widened, and she had to stifle a triumphant whoop at the heat visible in his eyes even from across the room. She got on the elevator and once the elevator doors swept closed, she let her cool mask drop. She laughed silently, and did a little shimmy.

"Thanks, Sam." She whispered, before stepping off the elevator.

…

Valentin walked along the docks, his mind preoccupied with Samantha's lovely doctor when he heard raised voices.

"Why the hell would you think you'd be welcome in my home?" A man snapped angrily.

"Well, from what I was just told, it's not even your home anymore, so just forget it. Wait, I'm sorry. Look, I thought I could see Spencer for just a minute. I miss him." A woman's husky voice replied back defensively. But there was a hint of vulnerability in her voice that caught Valentin's attention.

"I don't want you anywhere near my son." The man spit cruelly.

Valentin stepped closer and was surprised to see his pathetic nephew, Nikolas, glaring at a striking, statuesque brunette. She straightened her shoulders and tossed her long, brown hair over her shoulders. The movement highlighted her lush curves encased in a formfitting red sheath dress. Valentin stared at her, transfixed by her exotic beauty, but more by her fighting spirit as she stared down his nephew.

"Can't you just put aside your hatred for me and think of Spencer? He calls me all the time, and loves and misses me just as much as I love and miss him."

Nikolas stepped forward angrily, his finger pointing at the lovely stranger's face.

"No. Come near me, my son, or the woman I love and I will have you thrown in jail, you lying bitch."

Valentin eyes narrowed as she nodded, flinching as Nikolas's verbal blows landed.

"Fine. Be a selfish, hypocritical ass. But just so you know, I've heard exactly what you've been up to while I've been gone. So you can stand there and act like I'm the only one whose screwed up, but you and I both know that you and your precious, sainted Liz are no better than me. So go to hell, Nikolas." She spat, staring daggers at Nikolas.

Nikolas' eyes narrowed.

"Just stay away from me, Britt." He said shortly before spinning and walking away. Valentin was about to turn away to give her privacy when he heard the sob she choked back. He turned back just in time to see her hold the back of her hand against her mouth as she struggled to stifle the tears that obviously threatened.

He couldn't help but admire her as she straightened her shoulders, swiped the few tears that managed to escape, and shook it off. He watched as she strode away on incredibly long legs, leaving the scent of honeysuckle in the air.

Valentin smiled slowly. He moved quickly in the direction she'd moved in. He wasn't about to let this Britt walk out of his life without meeting her first.


	88. Chapter 86

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter. Everything is just really crazy. But thanks for being so patient. I'll try harder to keep posting weekly at least.**

 **This chapter is really to start wrapping up some of the other storylines that are hanging out there so I can just focus on Jasam. There's a not a lot of Jasam in this chapter, so bear with me. BUT it does end with some Jasam cuteness, so all is not lost. The next chapter will be almost exclusively Jasam, so don't worry!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 86

Britt walked away from the humiliatingly painful encounter with Nikolas, her pride wrapped around her like a cape. It had been over a year since she'd left Port Charles. She'd hoped that Nikolas had enough time to cool down and realize that she wasn't as horrible as he'd accused her of being. Obviously, that wasn't the case.

If there was one positive thing to come from that unpleasant confrontation, it was confirmation that she was no longer in love with Nikolas. It was Spencer that she missed desperately.

Sighing sadly, Britt paused on the dock and covered her hands with her face, giving in to the tears that threatened.

Valentin strode quickly down the docks, rounding the corner in time to see Britt give in to her tears. His eyes narrowed in anger directed towards his nephew. He'd done a lot of research on his "family" before moving to Port Charles. He knew exactly what Nikolas' involvement was with this Britt. He'd never seen pictures of her, only knew what she'd done.

As Valentin had done much worse, and probably would continue to do much worse, he wasn't at all put off by Britt Westbourne's unsavory past. In fact, seeing her strength in the face of Nikolas' disdain, it only intrigued Valentin more.

He stepped forward and pulled a handkerchief from his suit jacket. He cleared his throat softly, and waited.

Startled, Britt lifted her head quickly, only to freeze, stunned by the glorious specimen of distinguished manhood standing before her. She stared at him, lost in the cool gray eyes that studied her with interest and, if she wasn't mistaken, a mixture of compassion and admiration. Curious, Britt straightened.

"Can I help you?"

Valentin shook his head, struck silent by the sudden blast of heat he'd felt when the dark-haired beauty's green eyes met his for the first time. He held out his handkerchief, stepping closer.

Britt tore her eyes away from his, not an easy feat, and lowered them to the offered hankie. She took it slowly, watching him as she blotted the tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you." She waited, but he didn't speak so she turned away.

"Valentin." He blurted out, before falling silent, appalled at his sudden lack of charm and grace. What the hell was wrong with him?

Britt raised an amused brow, and smiled slightly. This man, with silver threaded through his thick, dark hair was extremely intriguing to her. She decided to work some of her charms to see where this went. She cocked her hip, resting a hand there, well aware this pose set her curves up nicely.

"Valentin?"

Valentin cleared his throat and shook his head, embarrassed.

"Sorry. My name is Valentin."

Britt smiled and held out her hand for him to shake.

"Hi, Valentin. I'm Britt." Instead of shaking her hand as expected, Valentin lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

A chill shivered up Britt's arm as she stared down at his suddenly amused gray eyes, feeling a bit flustered now.

"Well, I-uh, I have to go. Thanks again for the handkerchief." Britt stammered, holding it out to him.

Her sudden discomfort restored Valentin's confidence enough that he shook his head, refusing it.

"Keep it. That way I have an excuse to see you again, Britt." He replied smoothly.

Britt laughed in appreciation.

"I think I'd enjoy that."

Valentin's grin flared suddenly, making her knees a bit weak.

"Tell me how I can find you again."

Britt grinned and shrugged, walking backwards slowly.

"Where's the fun in that? If you really want to see me again, you'll find me." She spun around and strode gracefully away, leaving Valentin grinning after her in appreciation.

"Damn." He said quietly before turning and walking away, a grin on his face.

….

Dante paced back and forth. He stopped and looked at Lulu.

"Baby, you know I will support anything you want to do. Alana is your child, even if you didn't want or ask for her to be conceived. If you want her, I'll help you fight for her." Dante declared, determined to do better by his wife than he had in the past.

They'd been having this same discussion over and over for months, ever since the truth had come out. Lulu was just so torn over it, she couldn't seem to come to a decision. He'd tried to keep out of it, because ultimately, it was her decision. But he knew that she needed to know where he stood to help make her decision.

Lulu looked up at him, tears swimming in her big blue eyes.

"That's just it, Dante. I didn't want or ask for her. Not with him, not with Stavros. He made our lives hell. And I know it isn't my…daughter's fault, but I don't want any reminders of that man or what he did to me. And is it really fair to take Alana away from a mother who loves her so much, if I don't know if I can do the same?"

Dante sat next to Lulu and grabbed her hands, holding them in his own.

"Baby, you are the most loving, big-hearted, incredible woman I have ever known. If we brought Alana home with us, she'd be the luckiest little girl in the world to have you as a mother." Dante said tenderly, sure of his words.

Lulu smiled weakly.

"What about Emily? Can I really just rip her little girl out of her arms?" With her own words, Lulu stood suddenly and threw her hands up.

"See? I don't even think of her as my little girl! She's Emily's. Would I be a horrible person if I just let her stay Emily's daughter? Emily's with Nikolas again, right? I mean, I could be a part of her life without being her mother. I don't know, Dante. I just don't think of her as mine, not the way I do with Rocco. I'm a horrible person." She cried, dropping back down to the sofa, burying her head in her hands.

Dante wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair.

"Lulu, stop. You're not a horrible person. You're someone who went through hell with unexpected results years after the fact. You're struggling, baby. But it's okay not to feel a connection with a baby you never knew existed. I don't think any less of you. I think you're amazing."

Lulu looked up at him, her eyes searching his.

"I think Alana should stay with Emily."

Dante studied her for a moment before he nodded.

"Okay."

Lulu let out a relieved breath, and promptly burst into tears.

….

Emily paced in the sitting area of her bedroom suite. Nikolas sat on the chaise lounge, watching her worriedly. Alana crawled over to Nikolas and pulled herself up to a standing position, bouncing happily in front of him. Nikolas looked down at her with an adoring smile and scooped her up into his arms, burying his face against hers.

He and Emily had been working on finding their way back to each other. They were taking their time, going extremely slow, but definitely together. What had surprised both of them was the deep and beautiful love and bond that Nikolas and Alana had formed. If Alana wasn't in Emily's arms, then she wanted to be in Nikolas'. And Spencer adored Alana, referring to her as the little sister he'd always wanted. They were slowly becoming a family and both Emily and Nikolas were terrified that they would lose Alana. Nikolas was torn, because he knew that if Emily lost Alana it would destroy her. But the person taking her would be his baby sister, one of the most important women in his life.

Emily watched Nikolas and Alana and felt her throat burn. She had never fallen out of love with Nikolas but now she loved him even more. It hadn't been easy at first, learning about some of the things he'd done. He'd finally told her everything, and it had been so hard to get past. And his relationship with Elizabeth had hurt more than she'd ever expected, but she'd found a way to forgive him. But watching him fall in love with her little girl had made it easier. Elizabeth, on the other hand, had done too much too forgive. What she'd done to Jason and Sam was unforgivable. With Nikolas, she didn't approve of a lot of his choices, and had been appalled at the lengths he'd gone to silence Hayden Barnes, but she'd chosen to focus on who he was becoming again, with her.

They were building a family and she was so scared it was about to crumble all around her. Lulu had called earlier and asked to see Alana. Emily was literally trembling with fear. She'd instructed Alice to show Lulu and Dante up to her bedroom suite when they arrived. She'd needed the meeting to feel like family so that Lulu could see the kind of life Emily was providing for Alana.

Nikolas stood with Alana in his arms and walked over to Emily, wrapping his free arm around her.

"It's going to be okay, Em. No matter what happens, I'm here for you." Nikolas whispered, resting his chin on top of her head. They stood like that, a strong and devoted unit, missing only the precocious boy who had gone on a short trip with his Grandma Laura.

There was a short knock on the door and then it swung open, revealing Alice. Dante and Lulu stood just beyond her.

"Miss Emily, Miss Lulu and Mr. Falconeri are here." Alice announced. Nikolas pulled back but remained by Emily's side. He smiled at Lulu in welcome, nodding shortly at Dante. He still hadn't quite forgiven him for hurting his baby sister so badly.

Lulu stood there nervously, smiling weakly.

"Hi Emily. Nikolas, you look good, big brother." Lulu said softly, her nerves showing in the shakiness of her voice.

Emily took a deep breath and pasted a smile onto her face.

"Hi Lulu, Dante. Please, come in and sit."

Everyone settled onto the couch, and made awkward small talk. Sensing her need to hold her child, Nikolas handed Alana back to Emily, who seemed to breathe easier once she had her daughter back in her arms.

Lulu stared at Alana, before standing nervously. She walked forward and stopped in front of Emily.

"Can I hold her, please?"

Emily stared up at her, frozen with fear. She clutched Alana to her. Nikolas reached out, placing a reassuring hand on her thigh, rubbing comfortingly. She glanced over at him and seeing the reassurance in his eyes, took a deep breath and stood. She handed Alana over to Lulu, and watched with dread and Lulu's eyes locked onto Alana's.

Lulu held her daughter in her arms and let out a shaky breath. She studied her face, drinking in her features and feeling the love swamp her.

"Hey there, princess. Look how beautiful you are, so so beautiful. You have my eyes. Except, you know what? I think yours are way bluer than mine. Much more pretty. Gosh, you're perfect, aren't you?"

Emily watched and began to cry silently as she watched Lulu fall in love with her daughter. Nikolas stood and wrapped her in his arms, trying to offer her the strength and support he knew she needed.

"I know you don't know me, but I'm Lulu. I didn't know you existed, but I promise if I had, I would have found you. But you're okay, aren't you? You have a wonderful mommy and a happy life. You seem very healthy and happy, and really, what more can a mommy ask for, right? I just wanted to hold you and tell you that I love you so much. And I think that I'm making the right decision for all of us."

Lulu kept her eyes on Alana as she spoke, making her way back to Emily. She paused in front of Emily and kept talking to Alana in a soft, loving voice.

"I think that you were always meant to be born. And I think you have the exact family you were supposed to have. I will always love you, but not as your mommy. I'm going to be Aunt Lulu, your favorite aunt who will spoil and love you, and always be there for you. But you're someone else's daughter." Lulu finally lifted her eyes and met Emily's stunned and grateful ones.

"Alana is your daughter, Emily. Not mine. Biology only means so much. But you carried her, you loved her, you've been raising her. You want her. She deserves to be loved the way you love her. And I'm fine being her Aunt Lulu, if you're okay with it."

Emily nodded quickly, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Of course, Lulu."

Lulu pressed a long, soft kiss to Alana's cheeks, holding her tightly, tears spilling down her own cheeks. She let out a shaky breath and held Alana out to Emily. Alana squealed and reached out happily for her mommy, and Lulu let out a small laugh. That reaction right there told her she'd made the right decision.

Emily smiled through her tears and held her daughter tightly, as if afraid Lulu would change her mind.

Dante stood and came up behind Lulu, placing his hands on her shoulders for support. She glanced at him gratefully, and he could see in her eyes that she was at peace with her decision.

"We should go." Dante said quietly. Lulu nodded. Nikolas walked over and pulled her into a big hug.

"Are you sure about this, Lulu?" He whispered, relieved but also worried for his sister. Lulu squeezed him back, whispering, "I'm sure, Nikolas. I think this is the best decision for all of us."

"Then I have to thank you." Nikolas said fervently, holding her tightly. Lulu nodded and pulled back with a smile. Emily walked forward, still gripping Alana tightly.

"Lulu, thank you so much. I can't…I don't…thank you." Emily stammered, unable to put into words how grateful she was. Lulu just shook her head, and waved her off. She smiled at Alana.

"It's better this way. Just love and take care of her the way you have been. Draw up whatever papers you need to make this official and I'll sign them." Lulu said, knowing that Emily wouldn't rest easy until it was final.

Emily blushed and looked sheepish.

"Actually, a friend of mine already had something drawn up for me. Valentin thought that it would be better if we were prepared. I have them now, if…" Emily trailed off, unsure.

Lulu took a deep breath and nodded.

"Of course. I'll take them to my lawyer and get them signed, and then send it back to you."

Emily nodded. Nikolas walked over to the dresser and picked up the file, handing it over to Dante. Lulu and Dante made their way out, leaving Emily and Nikolas staring after them.

Alana started squirming to get down, so Emily placed her down on the carpet. She looked at Nikolas and burst out laughing. Her laughs slowly became sobs, and Nikolas rushed forward to pull her into his arms.

"I was so scared. I thought I was watching Lulu fall in love with Alana and she was going to take her away and I didn't have a choice. I thought I was losing her." She cried, burying her face in Nikolas' chest.

"I know, baby, I know. But you're not. We're not losing her. We're still a family." Nikolas said soothingly. Emily looked up at him, startled.

"You see us that way? Like we're a family?" It was the first time one of them had said it out loud.

Nikolas looked surprised.

"Of course. I love you. And I love Alana like she was my own. Spencer and I both think of you two as part of our family."

"I love you too, Nikolas. I think of us as a family now too. It's what I've always wanted."

"Then it's yours."

Emily met his lips in a tender kiss that seemed to reaffirm their love for each other.

…

Sam purred in pleasure as Jason stroked his hands through her hair, massaging her scalp. Her head was in Jason's lap as they both lounged on the couch, watching Pride and Prejudice. Jason wasn't particularly interested in the film though, and instead watched his wife. She had become obsessed with this movie while he was gone, and now that she was pregnant she watched it on a near constant loop. It was an alright movie, but even if it wasn't, Jason would still watch it with her. Her facial expressions, her body language, her reactions were enough to keep him entertained.

Just then, Sam's eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Poor baby. He's so in love with her but she just doesn't see it." She murmured quietly, while onscreen Elizabeth viciously rejected Darcy's marriage proposal.

"That was a pretty dumb way to propose, though." Jason piped in. Sam waved her hand at him in dismissal.

"Stop it. He didn't mean it that way." Sam defended. Jason was well-aware of her literature crush on Darcy. It was why he didn't stop.

"Come on, Sam. You're telling me that if I had told you that even though you weren't as good as me, your family were idiots, and I was lowering myself to be with you, you would have jumped in my arms." He asked cynically. "What a jackass." He added.

Sam's head snapped towards him, leveling a killing look his way.

"Jason, I swear to God, if you make me miss any more of this scene…" She warned.

Jason laughed and held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay."

Sam's head turned back to the television.

"I was just saying…" Jason started before trailing off at Sam's wild-eyed glare. He bit his lip and shut up, struggling not to burst into laughter. Sam's hormones gave him endless amounts of joy. It was hilarious to see his normally even-keeled, laid back wife flash from mood to mood and back. And if he was being honest, Sam's already healthy sex drive was on overload, which was incredibly frustrating since they haven't been allowed to act on it. So it wasn't all fun for him, but he still really loved watching her during her mood swings.

It wasn't because he took delight in her inability to control her emotions. It was that she was so comfortable with him, so secure in his love for her, that she didn't even try to make excuses for it or control it. She let whatever mood had hold of her fly, knowing that Jason would always catch her if she fell, and love her no matter what she said or did in the heat of the moment. It was incredible to Jason to know that his wife trusted him so completely. And seeing these new sides of her just made him love her more.

Sam finished watching the scene and slowly sat up. She shifted her weight, resting her hands on her big belly as she watched Jason with narrowed eyes.

"And Darcy is not a jackass. He's just never felt that way and during that period of time, marrying for love and not connections just wasn't done. And hell no, I wouldn't have accepted a proposal from you if you insulted me during it. But you would never be as clueless as Darcy was. Your proposals have always been beautiful and perfect."

Sam was easing closer as she spoke, her eyes alight with the knowledge that Jason had been trying to push her buttons. She could admit to herself that they were easier to push lately. And she was aware enough to know just how much Jason loved getting her all riled up. What he didn't know was how much she loved letting loose. She was typically so laid-back and she didn't usually experience such wild flares of emotions—at least not to this degree. But it was incredibly freeing to feel safe enough with Jason to know that she could be wildly passionate and lustful, illogically grumpy, ridiculously sad, deliriously happy, and more, and he would love her just the same. Maybe even love her more as he glimpsed sides of her she typically didn't show.

She reached Jason and gripped his shoulders. He watched her through lowered lids, a small smile on his face as he automatically reached out to hold her waist, steadying her. She grinned and watched him as she carefully lifted a leg and settled it on the other side of him, so that she was now straddling his lap. She wiggled around a little bit until she was comfortable, eliciting a groan from Jason. His eyes closed and he grimaced as if in pain and Sam froze guiltily.

"Sorry, sorry! I know this sex ban has been hard for you."

Jason opened one eye and looked at her with pained amusement.

"You have no idea how hard." He muttered.

Sam giggled and wiggled experimentally.

"I think I might have an idea." She teased wickedly as he groaned again. He grabbed her hips suddenly and twisted his body so that he was laying down and she was on top of her. He grinned up at her.

"You're not being very nice." He said. She grinned and shrugged.

"You know, Dr. Lee said we couldn't have sex. She never said we couldn't do other things."

Sam draped herself over him suggestively.

"You're absolutely right." He whispered as she started a slow slide down his body that had his pulse racing. Jason grinned and watched her, his breath quickening. And then his eyes were rolling in the back of his head and he was sending a quick prayer of thanks for Sam's ever-changing moods.


	89. Chapter 87

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for your patience as I tried to get this chapter out. I hope you'll feel rewarded when you read the cuteness I have in this chapter. :) And for those of you who have expressed your understanding and support, thank you so much! I love you guys and you're the best followers a girl could ask for! :D**

 **I took some creative license in this chapter to reference a scene that I imagine happened offscreen. I think it lends a really beautiful and nostalgic moment to a big day for Jason and Sam. Get ready for Sam and Jason's baby shower! Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 87

Jason watched Sam step into her panties, sliding them up her smooth, sexy legs. His mouth dropped a little when she stretched her arms back and snapped her bra on, her larger than usual breasts momentarily pointing out and up.

"Damn, my wife is sexy as hell." Jason said under his breath. Sam heard him and a small smile spread across her face. She straightened and looked at her husband, her hand on her hips.

"This is sexy to you?" She asked with a laugh, her hands circling the air around her bulging belly.

Jason stood up and walked over, his strong hands cupping her stomach gently with a grin.

"Are you kidding me? Watching you grow big with our children inside of you, is the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life. You and our little cabbages are doing incredible, Danny is the most perfect kid in the world, and I've never been happier."

Sam pushed to her tip toes and tugged Jason's shirt to pull him down for a quick kiss.

"Don't you think it's about time we started thinking of actual names for the twins? I'm thirty weeks along. They'll be here in a month and a half, if not sooner."

Jason shrugged.

"I like our nicknames but yeah, you're probably right." He said with a chuckle. He leaned down and kissed her again. She pulled away and cupped his cheek briefly before moving to the closet to grab a white maternity dress with a bold print of huge red poppies. She pouted as she stared down at the shelf of new trendy and adorable flat sandals that Maxie had brought over at Jason's insistence. She missed her mile high boots and stilettos but she knew he was right. She needed all the help she could get staying steady on her feet. She saw the red ones and grabbed them, grumbling under her breath.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and then stuck her feet in the air. With a smile, Jason took the sandals from her hand and squatted to his haunches in front of her. He picked up her feet, resting them in his lap as he gently slid the sandals onto her feet. Once they were on he leaned down and kissed the tips of her toes, making Sam squeal and giggle.

"Weirdo." She teased, holding her hands out and waiting patiently for Jason to help her to her feet. He lifted her up and surprised her by swinging her up into his arms.

"I can't wait to do this and carry you over the threshold of our home when we get remarried." Jason whispered.

Sam smiled lovingly up at her husband.

"Are you sure you're okay with waiting until I have the babies to renew our vows?"

"I'd wait for you forever." Jason answered simply, bringing tears to Sam's eyes. They kissed again, breaking apart when a small voice interrupted them.

"Daddy, put my Mommy down now! She's not a toy!" Danny demanded angrily, pointing at Jason in consternation.

Jason smiled against Sam's lips before pulling away reluctantly, lowering her gently to her feet.

"You have to be careful with my Mommy."

Jason nodded seriously.

"You're right, buddy. I'm sorry, Mommy." Jason said with a wink at Sam.

Sam burst out laughing and walked over to Danny, bending down to hug her little boy. Ever since she'd come home, Danny had taken her condition very seriously. He was extra careful when he hugged her and insisted everyone treated her with kid gloves. It was so adorable.

"Daddy is always very careful with me, baby. Don't worry, okay?"

"I don't like it when you're hurt." Danny said in a small voice, his eyes suddenly swimming. Surprised, Sam looked up at Jason quickly, stunned to see his eyes damp. He kneeled in front of Danny too.

"I don't like it either, buddy. It's scary and hurts my heart when Mommy's hurt. But she's not hurt anymore. She's doing really, really good." Jason said solemnly, his heart aching as he flashed back to Sam laying broken on the floor in a pool of blood.

Danny stared at his father. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Danny nodded and threw himself at his parents. Their arms wrapped around him and each other, their eyes meeting over his head. Sam's own eyes were swimming with unshed tears. It always caught her off guard when she was reminded of how much her pain hurt Jason and Danny. They loved her as insanely as she loved them.

Happier, Danny started bouncing around the room, eager to leave. The Quartermaine's were hosting Sam's baby shower today and Danny was excited to see his family and his little cousins.

Little Morgan, Leo, and Alana were practice for Danny before he became a big brother in just two short months. He loved spending time with them and helping Sabrina and Emily take care of them.

Jason, Sam, and Danny finally headed out, ready for the festivities to begin.

…

Sam laughed as she watched Emily, Monica, Tracy, Alice, Alexis, Kristina, Molly, Carly, Maxie, Sabrina, Kiki, Ellie, Olivia and Lulu use string to estimate how big her stomach was. They were making some pretty wildly exaggerated guesses, but Sam didn't mind. Molly just nodded regally when she correctly guessed that Sam's belly was 38" around, while everyone else moaned and crowed. Carly sat next to Sam, grinning.

"Boy, I never thought I'd say one day that I was having a good time at the Quartermaines, but I actually am." She whispered to Sam, who laughed. Sam bumped her shoulder against Carly and whispered back. "Yeah, I bet Sonny's thinking the same thing." Sam teased. Carly burst out laughing. "I know, right?"

Jason and Sonny stood beside each other, watching their wives laugh.

"Boy, I never thought I'd see the day when Carly and Sam became best friends." Sonny said, his dimples making an appearance as he grinned. Jason chuckled.

"I think after all those years apart, that's the thing that shocked me the most when I got my memory back." Jason joked. Turning serious, he turned towards Sonny.

"How are things with Carly?"

Sonny shrugged and smiled slightly.

"They're better. We're still grieving, you know? But we're doing it together now. That's what matters. Even better is that smug sonuvabitch Jax is back in Australia where he belongs."

Jason shook his head and laughed.

"I'm glad things are getting better for you two." They stopped talking when Monica announced it was the men's turn to play games next.

Jason, Michael, Spinelli, Sonny, Lucas, Brad, Ned, Nathan, Julian, TJ, and Dillon lined up to play their game. They were racing to apply a diaper onto a doll. Sam burst out laughing at the surprised looks on everyone's faces, with the exception of Carly, when Jason finished in half the time it took everyone else.

Sam was in food heaven, with Monica having had Cook prepare all of Sam's favorites. She shoved food in her mouth as she watched her little boy move around the room. Danny was loving playing big cousin to Alana, who adored him. She crawled after him as he ran through the room, sneaking her nibbles of his food. Leo was right behind them. Everyone doted on little Morgan, who had Michael's dirty blonde hair and Sabrina's dark brown eyes. Sam held Morgan, anxious for the day when it would be her little cabbages in her arms. But it was Danny and little Georgie's adorable little flirtation that had everyone in the room obsessed. The shy looks, the sweet gestures (Georgie bringing Danny a snack, Danny holding Georgie's hand when he helped her get off the floor after she tripped and fell), were too much. Spinelli and Maxie's excitement over the possible future couple was hilarious.

Finally, it was time for presents. Jason covered Sam's eyes, and walking behind her, guided her into the room Monica had set up for the gifts. He uncovered Sam's eyes and she looked around excitedly. Her eyes landed on the huge piles of presents and she gasped in surprise. But it was the furniture in the middle that had tears springing to her eyes. Brown oak, with aqua, pink, and white bedding, it looked exactly like furniture she'd once dreamed about. She remembered telling Jason about the life she'd imagined they would have during their separation. In the fantasy, Edward surprised them with baby furniture that looked identical to the furniture in front of them. She walked forward slowly, to the note attached with a big ribbon to a high chair.

 _A highchair fit for a future chairman of the board._

 _Love, Edward_

Trembling, she lifted her hand to her mouth and turned towards Jason.

"How?"

Jason was just as stunned as Sam. He had a vivid memory of Sam telling him about her fantasy of what their life would have been like if they hadn't lost Danny. She'd described everything in minute detail. And he'd shared that dream with Edward during one of his last visits with his grandfather.

He'd been hurting over his separation with Sam. He'd gone to see Monica, but ran into Edward instead. Edward had encouraged him to fight for Sam. Edward's rare show of support had made Jason confide in him about the role he had played in Sam's fantasy. Edward had been tickled, exclaiming he'd always liked Sam.

Jason turned to Monica and Tracy, who were smiling through their own tears.

"Your grandfather always believed that you and Sam would find your way back to each other and would have the life Sam had dreamed of."

"So before he became too ill, Daddy commissioned someone to have this furniture made. He wrote the letter, and then had it kept in storage until you and Sam needed it. I thought he was being ridiculous, but here we are, years later. Daddy was always right." Tracy said, tears slipping down her face.

Sam burst into tears, and turned into Jason's arms. Seeing the reality of something she'd fantasized about but had never thought would ever come true had just served to drive home how lucky she was to have this second chance with Jason and their children. Jason stared at the letter through his own tears, incredibly moved by his grandfather's gesture. At that moment, he missed his grandfather terribly.

Jason held Sam, and met Monica and Tracy's eyes over her head.

"Thank you." He said simply, his voice thick with emotion. Monica also gave Danny a motorized Rolls Royce he could ride around the Quartermaine grounds. He instantly took off in it, with Alice chasing after him. Sam and Jason laughed as they watched him drive out of the room.

After Sam settled into the thickly cushioned rocking chair Edward had commissioned, they proceeded to open the rest of the gifts.

From Molly, there was an elaborate basket made out of onesies and diapers, filled with practical things like baby shampoo, lotion, rash cream, powder, and bath towels. Sam grinned at her mother, who rolled her eyes at her daughter's practical nature. Sam burst out laughing and high-fived Kristina when she opened her gift of a home test kit, which tested breast milk for alcohol.

"I know you and Jason like to relax with a nice beer and some Chinese food. Now you don't have to worry about getting my niece and nephew drunk too!" Kristina teased, making Jason grin and shake his head.

Sam cried again when Alexis gave her a blanket she'd taken knitting lessons to knit for her daughter. Her tears turned into laughter when she opened it and saw the gaping hole in the middle. Alexis grinned and shrugged, holding out her real gift, an engraved photo of the twins latest ultrasound, with their nicknames engraved in a variety of fonts all over the frame. Sam laughed as she showed Jason the engraving directly below their ultrasound: Our Fighting Avocados.

"Mom, Dad, I love it!"

Alexis and Julian also made a point to get Danny a present too. Danny whooped in delight when he saw the Wii U and Super Mario games. He packed the big box into the back of his Rolls Royce and took off, Georgie in the passenger seat, Alice hurrying after him again.

Carly and Sonny gave the twins a huge trunk filled with toys, stuffed animals, and a gift certificate for a couples spa day at the MetroCourt for Sam and Jason. Michael and Sabrina brought a Diaper Genie, ("It's a life saver." Michael whispered in an aside to Jason as Sam opened it and Sabrina explained what it did.") and a huge bag of adorable clothes. Lucas and Brad gave the twins huge stuffed puppies and onesies that said "My Uncles are Faboo".

Maxie gave the twins an entire wardrobe of fashionable and trendy baby clothes. Dillon and Kiki (who were apparently a thing now) gave the twins bouncers, Ned and Olivia got the babies rocking swings, and Dante and Lulu gave the babies walkers.

Sam stared at the pile of gifts in amazement and glanced at Jason with a laugh.

"I don't think we even have room for all of this in the penthouse."

Jason grinned and pulled an envelope from his pocket.

"That brings us to my gift to you."

Sam tilted her head in surprise.

"You got me something too?"

Jason just shrugged and held the envelope out to her. She took it and looked at him suspiciously before opening it. Inside was a folded document. She pulled it out and looked at it. Something slid around in the envelope and Sam turned it upside down. A key dropped into her hand. Curious, she stared up at Jason questioningly.

"That's the key and title to our new house."

Sam stared at Jason.

"Wait, what?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets nervously, unsure if Sam was upset or happy.

"When I found out you were pregnant, I decided to surprise you. I hired a contractor to build us a house. It's a 5 bedroom, 4 bath. It's on a big lot not too far from the Quartermaines. It was finished earlier this week. I thought we could move into it before the babies were born. If you want to, that is." Jason finished and stared at Sam anxiously.

Sam stared the key in her hand in stunned silence. Tears began blurring her vision until big, fat drops fell into her palm.

Horrified, Jason looked around the room in a panic before dropping to his knees beside Sam.

"But we don't have to move, if you don't want to. We can buy the penthouse across the hall and have them combined for more room. Or, or we can stay where we are and just redecorate. Or if you're upset that I did this without you, I can put the house on the market and we can find one together. We can do whatever you want. Just don't cry."

"Don't you dare!" Sam cried before she launched herself into Jason's arms, knocking him on his back. The room burst into relieved laughter as Sam pressed kisses all over his face, smiling and whispering thank you over and over again.

Michael and Dillon rushed over to help Sam to her feet, while Jason pushed up off the ground, grinning.

As the party wound down, Sam and Jason walked around the room, thanking everyone who had come for supporting them and for their generosity. Monica offered to keep Danny for the night so that Sam and Jason could go see their new home. They declined her offer, wanting to see the house as a family for the first time. Jason, Sam and Danny made their way to the their new home. Sam was pleasantly surprised to see it was a less than 10 minute drive to their house.

At the end of a long driveway, Jason asked Sam to close her eyes. Sam felt the car come to a stop and waited as Jason got out and came around to her side. He lifted her out of the car and set her down gently, still covering her eyes. He positioned her in the center of the driveway so the full effect of the house would hit her. She could hear Danny shouting in excitement beside her.

"Open your eyes."

Sam took a deep breath and let her eyes flutter open. She gasped as she stared at the beautiful two story house in front of her. The colonial-style house was white, with black trim, huge windows with beautiful shutters, and a large frontward with lush green grass and a tire swing hanging from a big oak tree.

She turned to Jason in delight.

"It's beautiful! It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms. Jason caught her, lifting her into his arms with ease. He carried her to the door and let her use her key to open the front door for the first time.

She made him put her down.

"The first time you carry me over this threshold will be after we're remarried." Sam insisted. Jason grinned and nodded in agreement, instead holding out his hand to her. In turn, she held her hand out to Danny.

Hand in hand, they walked into their house. Jason took them on a tour of the house, as Sam oohed and ahed in delight. Danny screamed excitedly and ran ahead of them, pointing at everything from the ceiling fans to the light switches. Jason explained that he had Carly and Maxie help him decorate, but that she could change anything she wanted. Sam loved the wooden floors, the huge windows that let in natural light, the huge spa bath, and pretty much everything else in the house. Danny was playing in the room across the hall that he'd claimed for his own.

Jason and Sam stood together, beneath the arch of their bedroom doorway, the fading light of the sun bathing them in a warm glow, their arms looped around the other's waist. Sam smiled up at Jason, who stared down at her with a tender expression.

"I can't wait to live here with you and our children, Jason." Sam whispered.

Jason leaned closer.

"We're finally gonna have our happily ever after, Sam. I swear, I will do whatever I have to do to make sure we have a long and happy life together with our family." Jason swore softly, as he leaned down to kiss her.

Sam smiled and pushed up on her toes, meeting him the rest of the way. Jason captured her lips in a deep kiss, putting all his love and devotion into it. They stayed locked in their embrace as the light faded, unnoticed to the two lovers wrapped in each other's arms, and the laughing little boy running around them.


	90. Chapter 88

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your patience. :) I'm sorry it took so long to update but I really had to finish my other story that I was writing for a challenge on Trusted Hearts. I had a 5.15 deadline and needed to hammer out the ending. LOL Such a procrastinator.**

 **If any of you are interested in reading Here to Stay, I posted it on here as well. If you enjoy it, I'd appreciate any faves or reviews. Thanks!**

 **Back to this story, we're nearing the end folks. I've decided that I will be ending No Easy Choice at chapter 100. So we still have a little ways to go, but the end is in sight. I had planned to keep writing indefinitely, but I've gotta go where the muse leads me. ;)**

 **I know some of you have questioned why I am not addressing things that are happening on GH right now. The answer is simple. That's not the same world my characters live in anymore. I've totally rewritten it, and so much is changed that it really wouldn't make sense for me to try and include those storylines. Besides, this story is for Jasam and a few side characters. I've no desire to write for every character on that show.**

For those asking when Jason v Valentin regarding ELQ is going to happen, don't worry. It's coming, just be patient. And to be honest, I am not planning the epic corporate battle some of you seem to be hoping for. Too much to cover, too little time to focus on that particular storyline.

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just because it's ending soon, doesn't mean I don't have a certain amount of drama in store for you! :0**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Lulu stared at Dr. Lee in disbelief across the desk.

"What? How can this be?" She said slowly.

Dr. Lee smiled calmly, knowing that this news was a shock to her patient.

"You're about 14 weeks pregnant. After the surgery you had, you knew that it was a possibility, even if the odds weren't great. And from what I know about you and Dante, you've always beaten the odds. Well, you've done it again. Congratulations."

Lulu looked at Dante in stunned silence. He stared back at her and a wide grin split his face.

"We're having another baby!" He crowed, coming forward and gripping her waist, lifting her and spinning her around. Lulu laughed and wrapped her arms around her husband, shocked and happy tears appearing in her eyes.

"We're having another baby." She whispered happily. She pulled back and met Dante's own damp eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby."

Lulu felt a pang of guilt at the happiness she felt about this baby having so very recently given up her rights to Alana. But she knew she'd made the right choice. After holding her for just a minute, she'd fallen in love with her little girl. She knew that she would have been able to see past what Stavros had done to her and loved her baby. But it would have been what was right for her, not for Alana.

She could admit to herself that she would always have a hole in her heart where her place as Alana's mother would be, but she consoled herself with the fact that she would always have a role in her life, and that Alana was happy with Emily as her mother.

She glanced up at Dante and smiled through her tears, cupping her still flat stomach.

"We're having a baby." She repeated before laying her head on her husband's chest. Maybe things really did have a way of working themselves out.

…

"I am extremely happy to say that you and the babies are perfectly healthy. If the babies were born tomorrow, I'd say with confidence they would be just fine. At thirty two weeks your twins are the size of coconuts, and should soon be settling into the heads-down, bottoms up position. As for you, Sam, you may start experiencing cramping that is very similar to labor pains, but are actually Braxton Hicks. Don't panic, stay calm, and if you need to, call me."

Sam nodded quickly before smiling over at a grinning Jason. Jason held Danny on his lap, and Danny was staring at the ultrasound photo of his brother and sister with a perplexed look on his face.

"Are they monsters?" He asked very seriously. He didn't seem scared of that idea; rather, he seemed thrilled with the possibility.

Jason, Sam, and Dr. Lee burst out laughing.

"No, silly baby. This isn't a clear picture of them since they're in Mommy's tummy. They're just like you and me and Daddy." Sam explained, a big smile on her face.

Danny nodded slowly and continued to study their picture. Then, with a cynical look, he turned to Sam.

"Are you sure they're not monsters?"

Once again, the room was filled with laughter as Jason squeezed his son in a delighted bear hug.

…

Kelly Lee stretched, trying to work the kinks out of her aching back. She'd had back to back appointments today, and though she loved her job, she was grateful the day was over. It didn't hurt that tonight was her first date with the sexy Valentin Cassadine.

Kelly grinned and looked at the killer dress hanging up in her locker. She was going to knock him dead. She hurried to take a shower, before carefully applying her makeup, leaving her naturally straight, inky locks hanging down her back. She slid the form-fitting black dress on, with it's lace trim and low-cut bodice, before sliding her feet into killer Cartulo stilettos.

Ready, she grabbed her purse, and left the locker room, striding quickly through the hospital corridors. She was rifling through her purse when she plowed into someone else, flying back.

She would have landed on her ass if a firm grip hadn't reached out and grabbed her arms and steadied her. She looked up and froze.

"Whoa, there. Gosh, I'm so sorry about that. Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" The seriously sexy doctor asked earnestly, genuine concern in his voice and eyes.

Kelly couldn't form words. She'd thought she'd been bowled over when she'd met Valentin, but this guy? She was drowning in those gorgeous blue eyes.

"I hurt you, didn't I? Oh Gosh, I'm really sorry. I'm still getting used to this place and I was rushing and—" He rambled on apologetically before Kelly reached up and covered his mouth with a finger. He froze, staring down at her with wide eyes.

"Stop. I'm fine, really. It was my fault, I wasn't looking. I'm Dr. Kelly Lee. You are?"

His super cute and way too adorable rambling had given her the time needed to pull her confidence around her like a cloak.

He laughed and ran a hand through thick, ebony hair.

"Sorry! I'm Griffin Munro. I'm the new neurologist."

Kelly's eyes widened with recognition.

"I've heard about you, but didn't have a face to place with the name."

Griffin blushed and shuffled his feet.

"All good things I hope."

"Very good." Kelly said with a smile.

Griffin's eyes slowly traversed the length of her body before he seemed to catch himself and forced himself to meet her eyes. When he saw that she'd noticed his slow perusal he grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, uh, forgive me. But you look incredible. Big plans?"

Kelly beamed at him.

"Not really. Why? Are you free?" She felt a slight twinge of guilt at even thinking of blowing off Valentin for this man, but she couldn't help herself. She felt this insane connection to him. She wanted to explore it.

"Actually, my shift just ended. You, uh, you look way too beautiful to be spending the evening alone. Would you, perhaps, like to join me for dinner?" Griffin asked, eager to learn more about the beautiful doctor.

Kelly blushed and nodded quickly.

"I'd love too. Just, uh, let me make a quick call."

…

Valentin stood on the docks, hands shoved in his pockets when his phone beeped. He glanced at the text message and grinned in satisfaction.

He'd done a little more research into the sexy Britt Westbourne and had discovered she was in a bit of legal trouble. He'd also found the address of where she was staying. He finally had an excuse to go see her. He felt a twinge of guilt that he would rather go see her than go on his date tonight.

Just then, his phone rang. He put it to his ear.

"This is Valentin." He listened for a moment before a grin spread across his face.

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to tonight but I understand. We'll talk soon."

He hung up and made a call.

"Have cook prepare a meal and deliver it to this address in 45 minutes."

Without waiting for a reply, he rattled off the address and disconnected.

Fifteen minutes later, he stood outside the apartment door of a Mr. Brad Cooper. He knocked and waited for an answer.

A grinning Asian man opened the door before he froze and stared at Valentin.

"You're engaged, you're engaged, you're engaged. You love Lucas." He muttered quickly under his breath, staring at the tall hunk of Greek god in front of him.

Valentin smiled smoothly.

"Hello. I'm looking for Brit Westbourne."

The smile fell off the man's face and he stared at Valentin cooly.

"Sorry, she doesn't live here anymore. Bye now." He started to slam the door in Valentin's face when Valentin's hand shot out and stopped the door from closing.

Brad stared at him in shock.

"Dude, what the hell's your problem? I told you, Brit used to be my roommate, but she left over a year ago. Now get the hell out of here before I call the cops."

"Listen, Mr. Cooper. I know she's here. I'm not here to hurt her or cause her any problems. I just want to talk to her."

"It's okay, Brad. I know him." Brit's sexy voice came from behind Brad. Annoyed, Brad stepped back and gestured Valentin inside rudely. He glared at Valentin as he walked past.

Valentin turned his head slightly.

"I appreciate that you feel protective of your beautiful friend. So I will not take offense at the disrespectful manner you are looking at me right now. This one time. But if you value your sight and wish to keep your eyes inside your head, you'll never look at me like that again." Valentin's words were said quietly but his tone was lethal. Brad stared at him in shock and not a little fear.

Brit frowned and stepped between them.

"Brad, can we have a few minutes?" Valentin couldn't miss the coldness in her tone.

Brad nodded quickly, snatching up his jacket.

"Yeah, uh, sure. I'm meeting Lucas to finalize the wedding plans anyway." He started to hurry out but stopped at the door, staring between them anxiously.

"I'll be fine, Brad. You know I can take care of myself."

Nodding, Brad took off.

The minute he was gone, Brit whirled on Valentin and shoved him back several steps. Valentin's jaw dropped and he stared at her in surprise.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That is my best friend in this entire world, the only person in this godforsaken town who gives a damn about me and doesn't judge me or think he's better than me, and he is risking his freedom to help me and you just show up at his door and threaten to blind him? Who does that?" She asked angrily, her chest heaving.

Valentin didn't answer at first. He was too distracted by how incredible she looked. Her long, mink brown hair was loose around her shoulders, and she was dressed in a tank top and tiny shorts. All he could think about was having those long legs wrapped around his waist.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?"

"He's not the only one." Valentin replied, shaking himself out of his lust-crazed state.

Brit paused and stared at him in confusion.

"What? What the hell? Are we even having the same conversation?" She asked in annoyance.

Valentin chuckled and pulled a sheaf of papers from his pocket.

"Mr. Cooper isn't the only person in town who cares about you. I know we don't know each other very well. At all, really. But I'd like to change that. And I can't very well do that if you're arrested on sight." He held out the papers.

Staring at him, Brit reached out and took the papers from his hand. She unfolded them and read through them for a moment before lifting her head slowly, staring at him in shock.

"You did this?"

Valentin had barely nodded before Brit was laughing and throwing herself at him, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down for the most incredible kiss of his life.

Valentin was just getting into it when she pulled back and covered her lips.

"Sorry! I just, this is incredible. You got me a pardon? Nikolas can't have me thrown in jail and I'm finally free? I can't believe it. Why? Why would you do this for me? You barely know me." Brit's head was spinning, and not just a little from that amazing kiss. God, that man had a pair of lips made to do wicked things. Hopefully to her one day, she smirked to herself.

"I told you. I find you intriguing and more than a little enchanting. I needed a way to grab your interest, and I want the time to get to know you without anything to get in my way. Besides, I can't stand that idiot nephew of mine, so this is an added bonus."

Brit threw her head back and laughed throatily.

"Alright then, Valentin. Well, you've certainly got my attention. But you should go. I need to go see my mother and tell her the good news."

Valentin nodded and with a short bow, turned to leave. He was at the door and turned to say goodbye when Brit was there, pulling him down for another dizzying kiss.

Before he could react, she was pulling away, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, Valentin. I won't forget this." She said softly.

Valentin just stood there, stunned. She giggled a little and pushed him backwards gently, before closing the door softly.

Valentin rubbed his lips softly before shaking his head and grinning.

"Damn."

…

" _Morgan, stop! I don't know who Darby is but I'm not her!"_

 _"Shut up! Just shut up!"_

 _"Morgan, no, please! Somebody help me!"_

Sam's terrified scream tore Jason from his sleep. Alarmed, he turned to find Sam tossing and turning, tears streaming out of the corners of her still closed eyes.

He shook her gently, calling her name.

"Sam, wake up. Baby, come on." Jason said softly but urgently. Sam woke up fighting, her arms slapping at Jason and her feet kicking, crying out. "Morgan, no! Please don't hurt me!"

Stunned, and more than a little heartbroken; both at the reminder of his lost nephew and the sight of the terror in Sam's eyes and in her voice.

"Sam, it's me. It's Jason. Sam, Sam, please." He said quickly, holding her wrists and pulling her against him.

"Jason?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it's me." He replied quickly. Sam stared up at him, before bursting into tears.

"I remember. I remembered what happened that night Morgan attacked me. It was all so blurry when I woke up but I just saw it all so clearly. I was so scared. I thought I was going to die. I finally had the life I've always wanted and I was going to lose it." Sam cried, clinging to Jason as she sobbed.

Jason's heart broke. He had thanked God when she'd woken up and had only a vague recollection of that horrible night. He had prayed she would never remember, never have to relive the events of that tragic night.

He held her, rocking her back and forth while she cried, her body trembling.

"Shh. It's okay, baby. You're okay. You survived that horrible night, and our little pineapples did too. We made it."

Sam sniffled and smiled a little at the mention of their little ones. At 33 weeks, their little pineapples were strong and healthy. She thought about how close she'd come to losing them and shuddered.

An image of Morgan standing over her made her flinch and pull out of Jason's arms. She stood quickly, an alarmed Jason standing with her.

"I need a minute." Sam said quickly, not wanting Jason to see how shaken she was.

She hurried out and of their bedroom and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it for a moment, breathing fast. Images of that night kept flashing through her head.

She bolted down the hall as fast as she could move, her hugely swollen stomach leading the way. They were still in the penthouse, as Maxie was busily decorating their new home with the furniture that Jason and Sam had helped her pick. She moved passed Danny's empty room, her heart aching for her son. But being so close to the end of the pregnancy, Monica had convinced her and Jason to let Danny stay with her in case they need to rush to the hospital. And so they spent the day with their little boy at the Quartermaines, before tucking him in and coming home together.

Sighing heavily, Sam moved towards the stairs, pausing at the landing and staring down into the living room.

An image of Morgan chasing her down the hall, and reaching the landing of the stairs right before he grabbed her hair and yanked her back against him, flashed through her head. He'd shaken her like a rag doll, and Sam had seen the crazed, rage-filled look in his eyes and had known he was going to kill her. She'd screamed for help as he lifted her overhead, her eyes sliding to left just in time to meet Jason's horrified gaze as she went sailing through the air.

She remembered the excruciating pain as she'd slammed to the ground an instant before losing consciousness. Shadows of that terrible pain seemed to travel through her body as the horror of that night swamped Sam's senses.

A sharp pain in her abdomen had her lurching forward, screaming out for Jason as she fell.

…

He watched as she waddled quickly out of the room, her big belly stretching the material of his shirt that she'd quickly thrown over her head. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

He hated that Sam was going through this. Especially now, when she was so close to the end of her pregnancy. He just hoped that she could put this behind her and get back to enjoying what's left of the pregnancy.

He stood up. He sat back down.

"She wants privacy." He told himself, shaking his head. He saw her face in his mind, and knew she needed him. She needed him NOW.

He jumped to his feet and ran down the hall, just in time to see Sam cry out and hunch over, teetering at the edge of the stairs before losing her balance.

"Sam, no!"


	91. Chapter 89

**A/N: SURPRISE! MID WEEK UPDATE! I know! I'm the worst! But I can't help it, I love cliffhangers lol. But I won't keep you in suspense any longer. Go forth and read! :D**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

 **Chapter 89**

 **"Sam, no!"**

 **Jason bolted forward as Sam pitched forward. Sam screamed in fear as she saw the stairs coming closer to her as she fell. Suddenly, she was yanked back against Jason's strong, warm chest.**

 **"I got you, baby. I got you." He said, shaken to his core. He'd almost lost her again. Sam clung to him, crying.**

 **"You saved me. Jason, you saved us." Sam cried out, throwing her arms around him. Jason nodded and held her tightly, relief flowing through him. He hadn't been too late, he thought to himself.**

 **Suddenly, Sam jerked in his arms.**

 **"Argh!" She cried, hunching over, clutching her abdomen.**

 **"Sam? What's wrong? What's happening?"**

 **"Something's wrong with the babies. Something's-ah!" She cried out again, mid-sentence.**

 **Jason jumped to his feet, helping Sam to hers.**

 **"Oh God, I think I'm bleeding." Sam whispered, staring at Jason in horror.**

 **Jason's eyes widened as he searched her for injuries, but finding nothing.**

 **"No, Jason. Something wet is going down my legs. I think I'm bleeding. I'm losing our babies. Oh God, Jason please no."**

 **Jason reached out and slapped the light switch, causing a bright light to glare through the room.**

 **He dropped to his haunches and lifted his t-shirt off her thighs, checking for blood. He looked up with a grin.**

 **"Sam, you're not bleeding and nothing's wrong with the babies. You're in labor. Your water broke."**

 **Sam stared down at him, the terrified look on her face slowing transforming into stunned disbelief.**

 **"You're sure?" Scared to believe him but desperately wanting his words to be true, Sam swiped her hand along her inner thigh and stared at her wet hand. There was no blood.**

 **"Jason, our babies are coming! Oh my God, Jason! Our babies are coming!" She started with an excited laugh before panic set in. She'd prayed for this moment but had feared it at the same time. She'd been pregnant twice before, and each had resulted in a hellish delivery with horrific results. All the anxiety about this moment she had been hiding away was bubbling to the surface in a big way.**

 **"Jason, I'm scared." She whispered, tears rolling down her face.**

 **Jason cupped her face and stepped closer, resting his forehead against hers, never breaking eye contact.**

 **"Don't be. I'm here, Sam, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our little pineapples."**

 **Sam heard the promise in Jason's voice and nodded, straightening her shoulders. She believed him.**

 **Jason gently wiped the tears off her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, before leaning in and kissing her gently. He pulled back just enough to smile against her lips.**

 **"We're having our babies."**

 **Sam burst out laughing.**

 **"We're having our babies!" She shouted with glee before doubling over and groaning as another pain hit.**

 **"Ok, let's celebrate later." Jason muttered, swinging Sam up into his arms and hurrying down the stairs.**

 **"Jason! Jason, wait!" Sam shouted.**

 **Jason looked at her in exasperation.**

 **"Sam, we don't have time. We have to go."**

 **Sam rolled her eyes.**

 **"Fine. Take me to the hospital. I had kinda hoped to arrive wearing pants, but whatever."**

 **Jason stared down at her bare legs and started laughing.**

 **He set her down on the couch gently before bolting up the stairs, taking them three at a time.**

 **Before she knew it, Jason was there, yanking his shirt over her head, leaving her in just her bra and panties. She opened her mouth to protest but her words were muffled by the dress Jason was pulling over her head.**

 **She looked down at the cute, maternity dress Jason had picked out.**

 **"Not bad." She said, impressed. She wiggled her toes at him, reminding him she was bare foot.**

 **"Ha!" Jason proclaimed, whipping a pair of flip flops out of the back pocket of the jeans she hadn't even realized he'd pulled on. He slid them on her feet and next thing she knew, she was in his arms again. He held her with one arm, while snatching up the bag they'd had prepared with the other. She grabbed the keys and they were out the door in a flash, Sam laughing with joy.**

 **Jason sped down the empty streets, pressing the phone button on the steering wheel.**

 **"Jason? Is everything alright?" Monica's alarmed voice filled the car.**

 **"Mom! Sam's having the babies! We're on the way to the hospital." Jason didn't wait for a response. He hung up and dialed again, stopping at the red light while impatiently drumming his fingers against the wheel.**

 **"Jason, what's wrong?" Carly asked, alert.**

 **Jason grinned at Sam, who called out happily, "The babies are coming! Meet us at the hospital!"**

 **Carly screamed and hung up. Laughing, Sam watched as Jason continued his self-designated phone tree.**

 **"Stone Cold?" A sleepy voice echoed through the car.**

 **"Babies! Hospital! Now!" Jason barked.**

 **"Ellie! Operation Double Trouble is in full effect!" Spinelli was shouting as Jason disconnected.**

 **Sam wanted to laugh, but she was hit with a particularly rough contraction.**

 **"My mom! I want my mom." Sam gasped out, as Jason tried to keep one eye on the road and one on her.**

 **He dialed quickly.**

 **"Jason? Is it Sam? Is it Danny? Oh God the babies!" Alexis' anxiety already getting the better of her.**

 **"Mom, they're coming! I need you!" Sam cried out, with a groan as another contraction hit, coming faster and closer together now.**

 **"I'm coming, sweetheart! Let me get your father. JULIAN! GIRLS! TWINS ARE COMING! NOW!" She was shouting as she hung up.**

 **Sam looked at Jason through the hair that had fallen in her face with a grin. He grinned back and gently brushed it away from her face.**

 **"I'm good." Sam reassured him. Just then, Jason screeched into the hospital, parking all across the loading zone. A couple of orderlies ran towards him in protest but screeched to a halt when he aimed a deadly glare at them. Holding their hands up, they backed away. Jason ran around the car, and scooping Sam into his arms, ran into the emergency room.**

 **"Someone get a doctor! My wife is in labor!"**

 **"Jason? Sam?"**

 **Jason spun to see Dr. Lee running towards them.**

 **"My shift was just about to end when Sam texted me."**

 **Jason glanced at Sam in surprise. He hadn't even seen her. Sam winked before groaning as another pain hit.**

 **"How close are the contractions?" Kelly asked.**

 **"Two minutes, thirty-two seconds." Jason answered immediately. It was Sam's turn to stare at him in surprise. Jason just shrugged and grinned.**

 **Kelly laughed.**

 **"Alright, follow me, we'll get her into a bed." She spun around, calling out orders to the nurses around them. An orderly went to pull Sam from Jason's arms but stopped at Jason's growl. Sam bit her lip to stifle her laugh as the orderly scurried back. Jason kept moving, never pausing.**

 **"Did you just growl at him?" She asked, unable to hold back her laugh anymore.**

 **Jason glanced down at her with a raised brow.**

 **"I'm not a dog, Sam. Of course I didn't growl."**

 **"Here sir, let me help with her." A male nurse offered, before yanking his hand back at Jason's bared teeth.**

 **Sam's laugh tinkled out of her as she ran a soothing hand down Jason's neck. He took a deep breath and grinned ruefully down at her.**

 **"Are you petting me?"**

 **Sam shrugged.**

 **"Seemed fitting." She chirped.**

 **Jason laughed sheepishly.**

 **"What can I say? You bring out the animal in me."**

 **They arrived in Labor and Delivery and followed Kelly to Sam's room. Jason laid Sam down gently on the bed, and stepped aside while the nurses connected wires and monitors to her. Sam was hit with another contraction and cried out.**

 **"That was stronger than the la-oh!" She gasped, as another hit immediately after. Kelly immediately pulled the stool over and started examining Sam. She looked up with surprise.**

 **"It looks like your twins are eager to meet their Mommy and Daddy. You're already nine centimeters. Looks like we're about to us have some babies right now."**

 **"Sam!?"**

 **"Mom! I'm in here!" Sam called out, just as Alexis, Molly, and Kristina burst into the room.**

 **"I'm here for ya, Sam. Just, you know, not in the room." Julian called uncomfortably from the other side of the door.**

 **Carly, Maxie, and Spinelli were next, practically falling in the room.**

 **"I have arrived, Master, fully prepared to document this momentous occasion for your viewing pleasure many moons from now."**

 **Sam was in the midst of a killer contraction but she looked at Jason and shook her head quickly.**

 **"Out, Spinelli." Jason barked.**

 **"But, Stone Cold and Fair Samantha-." Spinelli sputtered before Carly grinned and pushed him gently out of the room, dragging a chattering Maxie with them, winking at Sam and Jason.**

 **"Sam, do you want us to go?" Molly asked, though she was clearly eager to stay.**

 **Sam was squeezing Jason's hand for all she was worth, wracked with pain. When she could breathe again, she smiled weakly at her sister.**

 **"No, stay. I want my mom and my sisters here."**

 **Jason nodded and moved to the other side of the bed so that the Davis girls could gather around Sam's other side.**

 **"Room for one more?" Monica said softly, a smile on her face.**

 **Sam was already in the midst of another contraction, but she sent Monica a welcoming, if pained smile, and waved her in. Jason moved to hug his mother, surprised to find tears in his eyes.**

 **He already had a child, but he hadn't been there, by Sam's side for Danny's birth. Now that he was about to watch their little pineapples come into the world, he was feeling overwhelmed with emotion.**

 **Monica held him close.**

 **"Go, Jason. Hold your wife's hand and watch your precious little babies come into the world." Monica encouraged him.**

 **He smiled at her, before returning to Sam's side. She glanced at him with a tired smile.**

 **"You ready for this?" She asked.**

 **Jason leaned forward and kissed her.**

 **"Baby, I can't wait."**

 **"Ok, Sam. It's time to push!" Kelly called out.**

 **Jason held Sam's hand, watching her with awe as she pushed through the pain, groaning softly.**

 **"You're so brave, Sam, you're so strong. You're so beautiful. I love you so much." Jason was chanting, as he fell deeper in love with his wife than he even knew was possible.**

 **"I can see the first baby's head!" Kelly called out.**

 **Jason stroked Sam's hair, and massaged her back as she leaned forward, pushing with all her might, screaming through the final push.**

 **"There you go. Good job, Sam." Kelly coaxed Sam as she worked the baby free. Finally, the baby was out and quickly handed off to the nurses. A booming cry echoed through the air, and Sam burst into tears. She smiled through her tears and looked at Jason, who was staring at their child with damp eyes. He lowered his gaze to Sam and smiled tremulously.**

 **"Our son is here, baby. He's here." Jason said in a trembling voice. Sam started to speak, when suddenly she cried out.**

 **"Here comes Baby Girl Morgan!" Kelly announced as the baby's head crowned. Sam pushed, her face glowing, a light sheen on her forehead. Her hair stuck to her head in wet strands, her cheeks flushed. Jason had never thought her more beautiful.**

 **Sam fell back, exhausted. "I can't. I can't do it. I'm so tired." She said weakly. Jason leaned forward and cupped her face.**

 **"You can do this, Sam. You're amazing. You're the strongest woman I've ever known and an incredible mother. Sam, we've been praying and waiting for this moment for so long and we're so close, baby. You did the impossible. When everyone was saying you wouldn't be able to carry the babies to term, you proved them wrong. You fought for them. You just have to fight a little longer, baby. I'm right here beside you, like I always will be."**

 **Sam stared up at Jason and smiled weakly, before nodding with determination. She leaned forward, and Jason surprised her by climbing up on the bed behind her, supporting her back. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, and she gripped his hands, linking fingers.**

 **When the next wave of pain hit, Sam bore down, and started pushing.**

 **"Good job, Sam! Her head is out. Just one more push." Kelly said encouragingly, gripping the baby as her shoulders cleared Sam's passage.**

 **Sam took a deep breath, and clenching her teeth, she pushed as hard as she could.**

 **"She's here!" Kelly announced, handing the baby to the nurses so she could deal with the afterbirth.**

 **Sam fell back against Jason's chest, breathing harshly. Jason pressed a kiss against her forehead.**

 **"I'm so damn proud of you. You did it, baby. Look at our little girl and our little boy. Our little pineapples are finally here." Jason whispered, holding Sam tightly, as they gazed at the little wriggling babies the nurses were swaddling.**

 **"Our fighting avocados." Sam whispered with a teary laugh. The nurses turned and walked forward, placing the babies on Sam's chest. Sam wrapped her arms around them and stared down at their beautiful, perfect faces.**

 **"Oh Jason, they're so beautiful." She exclaimed, falling in love instantly, just swamped with emotion.**

 **Jason stared down at his children, tears running unabashedly down his cheeks.**

 **"They're perfect." He whispered, running a gentle finger down each of their cheeks.**

 **Monica held her hands against her mouth as she cried silently, smiling through her tears as she watched her son finally get the beginning of his happily ever after.**

 **"Oh my baby!" Alexis cried out happily as she watched the beautiful family moment that they had all feared would never happen.**

 **"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Molly said, tears rolling down her face as she smiled at her niece and nephew.**

 **"I am NEVER having kids." Kristina said, though there were tears in her eyes. Alexis chuckled and threw her arms around her girls as she watched her daughter and son-in-law meet their twins for the first time.**

 **Sam glanced up at her mother and sisters with an exhausted but deliriously happy smile.**

 **"Come here, come meet them." She encouraged. Not needing to hear another word, the Davis women swarmed forward and surrounded the bed.**

 **Cooing over their silky hair, tiny feet and hands, little fingers and toes, and just about every other thing they could, they all fell in love with the latest additions to their family.**

 **…**

 **Carly sat in Sonny's lap, laughing at something Michael said, while Sabrina leaned against him, discreetly breastfeeding little Morgan. Maxie and Nathan sat nearby with Lucas, Brad, Spinelli, Ellie, Emily, Tracy, Alice, while Dillon and his girlfriend Kiki, Ned and Olivia, Dante and Lulu, and Julian took up the rest of the chairs in the waiting room as they all anxiously waited to meet the newest members of the family.**

 **The double doors opened, and Jason walked out slowly, carefully cradling his tiny, perfectly healthy twins as Sam was wheeled out behind him on the way to her room. He looked up at his waiting family and grinned quickly at Sam before turning back to the waiting mob of family members.**

 **Two of the most perfect, precious babies with adorably chubby cheeks and smooth, olive-toned skin, blinked up from their father's arms with bright blue eyes, their silky strands of chocolate brown hair peeking out from under their caps. And just like that, a roomful of people from every walk of life, from the town's most hardened criminals to the most honorable policemen, were enchanted by the brilliant blue eyes that peered curiously at them.**

 **"Everyone, Sam and I would like to introduce the newest members of our family. Please meet Alan Michael and Alexa Monica Morgan."**


	92. Chapter 90

**A/N: Soooo sorry about the long wait! I'm in the process of moving and things have just been hectic lately. I really appreciate your patience and dedication to this story. I get so many messages on the sites and on Twitter asking for new chapters, and it just makes me feel so grateful for my followers. Thank you for loving my story as much as I've loved writing it.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 90

Jason sat in the rocking chair beside Sam's bed, their daughter in his arms. Sam lay smiling down at their son, feeding him peacefully. Simultaneously, they glanced up and met each other's eyes, sharing the joy and contentment that had fallen over them in since their fighting avocados had entered this world the night before.

"I love you." Jason mouthed, a tender look in his eyes as he stared at the woman who had given him everything he'd never known he'd always wanted.

"I love you too." Sam mouthed back, her heart racing the way it always did when she was with the man whose love had changed her life and given her what she'd always wanted; a family and a home.

"Knock, knock." They glanced up at the sound of Monica's voice. She stood there, a subdued Danny in her arms.

Sam's smile widened at the sight of her oldest boy.

"Hi, kiddo. I missed your gorgeous face! Wanna come meet your little brother and sister?" Sam immediately greeted him.

Danny nodded shyly. Jason stood and gently placed his daughter in Sam's other arm, helping her get comfortable. Once she was settled, he walked over to his mother, leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Hi, Mom."

He turned to Danny with a grin and held his arms out. A wide smile spread across Danny's face and he leapt out of Monica's arms and into the safety and familiar comfort of his daddy's arms.

Jason's arms tightened around his son, his face buried in his neck as he breathed in the clean, sweet scent that was all his son's.

"I missed you so much, buddy. I'm glad you're here." Jason whispered, stroking his little boy's hair.

"I missed you too, Daddy." Danny whispered. The little kernel of worry that had taken root in his tummy loosened, and Danny's small body relaxed. His mommy and daddy still loved him, even if they had new babies, Danny smiled to himself, relieved and reassured by his parents loving greetings.

"Oh, Sam, you look beautiful, and so do my grandchildren. I need to check on some patients while I'm here. I'll be back for some Grandma time when I'm done." Monica said with a smile, running a loving hand down Jason's back before turning to leave.

"Come on, son." Jason said, carrying Danny over to Sam. He pulled the rocking chair closer to the bed and sat Danny in his lap.

Danny stretched forward and when Sam tilted her cheek up, Danny giggled and pressed a big, wet kiss against her cheek. Sam smiled up at him.

"Thank you, baby. I don't think I would have lasted another day without a kiss from my biggest baby boy." She teased, making him laugh.

Alexa made a little gurgling noise and Danny's eyes dropped to her little face, then Alan's. His eyes locked on, growing wide.

"They're beautiful." He whispered in awe.

Sam and Jason smiled at each other before turning back to Danny.

"That's right. Just like you." Sam replied, with tears in her eyes.

"Not like me. They don't have my hair." Danny said, suddenly worried.

"You're right. They have Mommy's beautiful hair, and you have Daddy's hair. But you know what, buddy? Look at their eyes." Jason said with a smile.

Danny's eyes squinted as he stared at his brother and sister, willing their eyes to open. Just then, they both blinked up at him and he laughed with delight.

"They have blue eyes like me!" He exclaimed. Sam laughed and nodded.

"They sure do."

Danny's laughter made Alexa and Alan stare at him. For just a moment, it was as if there was no one else in the room. They all stared at each other, and a bond was formed that would last a lifetime. They saw their big brother for the first time, and became fascinated. Danny stared at his brother and sister and realized how much smaller they were than him and knew he had to protect them forever.

"My brudder and seester." Danny said wonderingly.

Jason smiled.

"That's right. This is Alan and this is Alexa."

"Hi, Alan. Hi, Alexa. I'm Danny. I'm your big brudder and it's my job to 'tect you." He said very seriously.

He reached out to touch them and froze when they each grabbed onto a finger and gripped it tightly. He watched them warily, and when their eyes drifted closed, he relaxed, a big smile on his face. They knew they were safe with him there. Satisfied, Danny laid his head on his mother's chest and just watched his brother and sister sleep.

Sam blinked against the tears stinging her eyes as she watched her children meet and bond. Jason reached out and thumbed her tears away, before smoothing her hair back.

"My beautiful family." Jason said simply, his heart full to bursting.

….

Valentin stood in the doorway, staring at the beautiful image in front of him. Samantha was truly where she belonged. It didn't stop the small, but sharp sting in his heart as he watched the woman he had desired above all others with another man. But he had accepted his role in her life would never be more than friend. And he was slowly becoming okay with that.

"Does it bother you to see her with Jason?" Kelly asked from beside him. Startled, Valentin glanced down at her. He shook his head in denial.

"She is with her husband, as she should be. We are, and only ever have been, friends." He insisted. Kelly looked at his skeptically.

"I meant because of his past, not because you were more than friends. I mean, she's your niece, right?" She said, trying to hide her discomfort. It was disturbing to see how Valentin stared at Sam. They were family, but she was just realizing that he didn't look at her like she was.

Valentin's brows raised in surprise. "What? No—I mean, yes. Yes, of course she is." He covered quickly, cursing himself for forgetting his lie.

Kelly nodded, unconvinced. The weird feeling wouldn't go away, and only served to make her more sure of what she was about to say.

"Valentin, I'm glad I ran into you. I think you're a wonderful person. Funny, intelligent, very handsome. And I know we had planned to go on a date, however I've met someone and I'd like to see where it goes. So I won't be able to go out with you."

Valentin stared at her in relief, now absolved from the guilt he had been feeling, as he had been about to tell her the same. He inclined his head.

"Whoever he is, is a very lucky man. I wish you nothing but happiness." He replied with a kind smile.

She smiled graciously, and made her excuses, before hurrying away. Valentin watched her leave, his thoughts already wandering to the beautiful brunette he would be dining with tonight.

…

Emily walked out of the bathroom just as Nikolas stormed into the room, his fists clenched.

"What's wrong, Nikolas?" She asked worriedly. Nik glanced up and his face immediately softened when he saw Emily. He walked over and kissed her gently, resting his forehead against hers.

"I was just at the police station. I went to inform Commissioner Ashford that Britt was back in town. I insisted she be immediately apprehended and do you know what she told me?" He asked, moving away in frustration. He spun back towards Emily, without waiting for a response.

"That all charges against Britt had been dropped! She has a full pardon. How the hell did she manage that?"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Alice peeked in.

"Excuse me, Miss Emily." She said kindly. She turned cold eyes to Nikolas. "Cassadine. I thought you'd like to know that your son has a visitor. They're currently in the living room having tea and cookies." Her voice was icy cold.

Nikolas stared at her in chagrin. This family were never going to forgive his role in taking ELQ. It didn't matter that it had all been to get Emily back. They all hated him, and let him know it. They tolerated him for Emily's sake, but Monica, Tracy, Dillon, Ned, Michael, and even Alice treated him with nothing more than icy civility.

He shook his head. "It's probably my mother."

"Uh, no. If I'm not mistaken, I believe I heard Master Spencer call the woman 'Brit'." Alice replied before strolling away.

Nikolas's eyes widened and his face reddened with rage.

"Nikolas, please don't make a scene." Emily said in alarm, but it was too late. Nikolas was already barreling down the stairs towards the living room.

…

Nikolas shoved open the doors into the living room to see Spencer hugging Britt.

"Get the hell away from my son!" He spat, striding forward and pulling Spencer away from her.

Spencer cried out and yanked out of his father's grasp, running back to Britt and throwing his arms around her legs.

"Stop it, Father! You're behaving atrociously."

Nikolas gritted his teeth, striving for patience with his son.

"Spencer, we will discuss this later. Get over here now."

Britt held her hands up in supplication.

"Nikolas, look, I know you hate me. That's fine. But Spencer and I love each other very much. I think of him as a son, and I just wanted to spend a little time with him. I'd never put him in danger."

"But that's just what you did! You allowed my child to pretend to runaway and you allowed me to worry myself sick. I was terrified and you just stood there and watched me suffer to your own ends." Nick accused angrily. Guilt swept over Britt's face.

"Father, it was my idea!" Spencer argued, staring at his father belligerently. Nikolas didn't reply, only pointed his finger towards the door. After a beat, Spencer stomped out of the room angrily.

Britt stepped forward, her hands clasped to her chest.

"Nikolas, believe me, I know what I did was wrong. I regret it so much. If anything had happened to Spencer, I never would have forgiven myself. I would never do anything to hurt him. You can be here the whole time, if it makes you feel comfortable. Just…just let me spend time with him." Britt pled, swallowing her pride for Spencer's sake.

Emily stood just outside the room, moved by Britt's plea. Nikolas, however, was unmoved.

"Get the hell out of this house. You're lucky I'm not having you thrown in jail." He spat.

Britt's spine straightened and she looked down her nose at Nikolas, sick of his self-righteous attitude.

"You must not have heard. I've been granted immunity." She smirked.

Nikolas bared his teeth. "I don't know how the hell you managed to pull that off, but I will find a way to make you pay for what you did."

"Careful, Nephew. That sounded disturbingly like a threat. Wouldn't want you to bite off more than you can chew." Valentin said in a calm voice, though there was an air of danger crackling around him.

Valentin strolled into the room, giving Emily a slight, affectionate brush of his hand down her arm as he passed. He moved past a stunned Nikolas to Britt, and leaned down to press a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"As for how this beautiful creature obtained her pardon, well it's quite simple. I arranged it."

Nikolas gaped before turning a brilliant shade of red.

"What did I do to you? Why do you hate me so much? You've made a point of making my life a living hell since you came to town. What the hell is your problem?" Nikolas exploded, throwing his hands in the air and stepping forward.

Valentin's eyes narrowed and he looked down his nose at his nephew.

"You might want to take a step back." He said in a deceptively mild tone of voice.

Nikolas stepped closer, beyond reason.

"You took my company, my fortune, my home, my power. Now this? You take my only chance to make this bitch pay, for what? What do you get out of it?"

Valentin's eyes went hard and he closed the distance between himself and Nikolas, yanking him forward by the collar.

"Insult her again, and I will tear your tongue out of your mouth and choke you with it." Valentin growled, his voice deadly before he shoved Nikolas backwards. Britt watched with wide, appreciative eyes.

Nikolas stumbled away, straightening his shirt and glaring at Valentin.

Valentin shoved his hands in his pockets and watched Nikolas with a bored expression on his face.

"To answer your question, nephew? You're spoiled, selfish, lazy, and arrogant. You have no loyalty to your family. You allowed Samantha to grieve for her husband, knowing all the while he was right there in front of her, involved with a woman she despises. You had a young woman shot to cover your lies, and treated her as if she was the monster afterwards. With all that, you stand in judgment of Ms. Westbourne, who has owned her mistakes, begged your forgiveness, and treated your son with love and affection. I don't respect you, and I don't believe you deserve a woman with integrity and honor such as Emily. But I don't care enough about you to actively seek to destroy you. I simply don't like you."

Filled with rage and a slight sense of guilt at the truth in Valentin's words, Nikolas rushed forward and slammed his fist into Valentin's face. Valentin's head merely snapped to the side, his hand raising to .

Emily and Britt both cried out in dismay and stood by unsure.

With a slight grin, as if he was pleased with the turn of events, Valentin slowly pulled off his suit jacket, handing it to a stunned Britt.

He was ready and easily blocked Nikolas's next swing and jabbed him viciously in his ribs. Nikolas hunched over, gasping for air. Valentin brought his knee up in a swift motion, connecting with Nikolas' face and sending him flying backwards to the ground.

Valentin was about to move in when Emily rushed forward and leaned over Nikolas, glaring at Britt and Valentin.

"Stop! It's time for you both to go. Get out of my house!" She yelled, while running her hands over a dazed Nikolas.

Valentin glanced at Britt, who was standing there watching him with a raised brow and smirk. He shrugged, and offered his arm. She grinned and placing her arm in the crook of his elbow, let him escort her outside.

Once outside, Valentin cleared his throat and turned to her, an apologetic expression on his face.

"I apologize for my behavior. I—." His words were cut off when Britt yanked him down for a passionate kiss. He'd just started to sink in to it when she pulled back.

"Don't apologize. That was the most incredible thing anyone has ever done for me. And it was sexy as hell."

Valentin stared down at her with a dazed look. A slow, smile crossed his face.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I was actually here to ask you out to dinner tonight."

Britt grinned up at him through her lashes.

"Well then, let's go have dinner. And then maybe you can show me your place." She purred suggestively.

Valentin's eyes went wide. "Uh, yeah, um I mean, yes. Sure, if you, uh, want to." He cursed himself briefly. Why did he always seem to lose his cool around this woman?

Britt laughed in delight and pulled him along behind her.

…

Sam's eyes blinked blearily as she glanced around the hospital room. Jason was in the rocking chair beside her bed, their twins in his arms.

"So now that you two are here and safe, I have to try and figure out how to get my family's company back from Cassadine. Now, if I was in my old line of work, getting rid of Cassadine would have been simple. But your Dad plans to be around to watch you get married and have kids. So that's out of the question. But it would have been easy."

Sam stifled a laugh.

"Jason!"

Jason looked up guiltily.

"I wasn't gonna go into detail." He muttered. Sam grinned and shook her head.

Jason glanced down at the babies.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure our little avocados are hungry."

Sam winced and nodded, tenderly touching her hands to her breasts.

"Yeah, I know. That's what woke me up." Jason raised a brow in interest.

"They hurt? Maybe I can help you with that. You know, give you a massage?" He said with a wicked grin.

Sam burst out laughing. "You know, as incredible as that sounds, I'm thinking just feeding our children will solve my problem. But let's keep that in mind for a little later."

Jason laughed and gently placed the babies in her arms. He helped her get the babies latched on and then sat beside the bed. He smiled as he watched his wife feeding their children, a feeling a contentment spreading through him. He'd never realized how beautiful a moment like this could be.

Sam stared down at her beautiful children, watching them feed. She felt a sense of satisfaction that she'd never felt before. She'd never had the chance to breastfeed her little girl, and Danny had been taken from her right after childbirth. The knowledge that she was giving her children the sustenance they needed was an amazing feeling. The bond they were forming was beyond description.

Having her little ones in her arms, and knowing Danny was safe and with family, and Jason was by her side, Sam felt a sense of peace she'd never known. She glanced up.

"So about your ELQ problem. What if I talked to Valentin? You know he cares about me. I'm sure I could convince him to do the right thing."

Jason looked unconvinced.

"I'm not sure using his feelings for you against him is the right move. Besides, I don't feel like watching him moon all over my wife."

Sam shook her head and laughed slightly.

"Actually, I think he's finally over me. He was gonna go out with Kelly last I heard."

Jason stared at her.

"Our doctor, Kelly?"

Sam nodded.

"Yeah. You were there, remember?"

"Well, yeah. I know you were trying to set them up but I didn't think they'd actually do it. I don't know. I mean, I don't really see them together."

Sam laughed.

"Oh, yeah? You don't "see" them together, huh?" She teased.

Jason blushed and shrugged.

"I think about those things sometimes. I just don't talk about it because it's not my business. People are going to do what they want to do, and date who they want to date. Doesn't matter what I think about it."

Sam nodded, still grinning.

"You're right. So…did you see us together, Jason?"

Jason looked at her, a tender expression in his eyes.

"Sam, since the moment I met you, you've never done what I expected. I never really knew what love was until I found you. But you changed my life. And I've only ever saw us together since then. You're all I see."

Sam smiled softly, her eyes filling with tears.

"You're all I see too, baby."


	93. Chapter 91

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I posted. Sorry for the super long wait. I finally finished moving and unpacking has been a bitch. But it's all done and I'm nice and settled now lol. Thanks so much for being so patient, and for those who sent me messages and checked in with me, as well as some of the newest readers, thank you! I love how passionate you guys are about this story. Stay tuned, because I have more planned for Jasam ;)**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 91

A cool breeze rustled the leaves of the large oak in the center of the park, sending bright green leaves scattering to the ground. Sam smiled as Danny jumped to catch one, his happy laugh echoing through the air. She watched Jason lift Danny into his arms and swing him around to try and catch a leaf or two.

As the breeze kicked up the leaves on the ground, Sam leaned down and tucked the blankets around the twins, staring briefly at her two perfect miracles. Alan and Lexie were asleep, but as usual their little hands were entangled between them. Sam felt a slight squeeze in her heart as she took a moment to thank God for letting her babies live, and for making her dreams come true with her little family.

"Mommy, Mommy, look!" Danny crowed, holding a large, brilliant green leaf in his hands, triumphantly.

Sam widened her eyes exaggeratedly. "Oh my gosh, Danny! That is the coolest leaf I've ever seen. Way to go, little man!"

Danny grinned and beamed over his shoulder at his father, who winked at him conspiratorially. Jason strolled over and peeked down into the stroller, smoothing the blankets over his sleeping avocados. He glanced up at Sam, his own personal miracle. She had brought more joy and happiness into his life than he had never even dared to dream of. Because of her, he had three beautiful, perfect children. And in her, he had the perfect partner, best friend, and soulmate.

"Jason! Sam!" Jason turned to see Jake barreling towards him, Lucky, Cam, and Aiden close behind. He grinned and opened his arms wide for the little boy he had believed to be his son for many years.

"Hey, Jake! I missed you, buddy. How was Ireland with your dad?" Jason asked with a smile. Lucky and the boys had left town shortly after Sam was first attacked by Jerry, worried that Helena had left instructions for Jake to be taken again. They'd been in Ireland for the better half of a year, and though Jason knew Jake wasn't his son, he had missed him terribly.

"Yeah, it was awesome! We saw castles and Dad took us to a place where the fairies live!" Jake said excitedly. By this point, Lucky and the boys had caught up.

"Jason!" Cam and Aiden shouted. They had loved living with Jason when he had been Jake Doe, and still missed him. Jason missed them too. They were good boys, despite their wreck of a mother.

"Hey fellas. I miss you guys."

"We miss you too, Jason. Hi, Sam." Cam said sweetly.

"Sam, are those your new babies?" Jake asked quickly, rushing forward to stare at the twins. Danny moved closer, excited to show off his new siblings.

"That's Lexie and Alan. They're my brother and sister. I 'tect them." Danny said proudly.

Jake looked at Danny with a smile. He missed hanging out with Danny and still thought of him as his little brother.

"I bet you do an awesome job, Danny. Just like Cam protects me and I protect Aidan." Jake said, pride in his voice.

"Wow, you guys are such good boys. And you're getting so big." Sam said, adoring them all.

"Hey Jason. Sam, you look beautiful, as always. I was so happy to hear that you and the babies made it and were doing well." Lucky greeted them, smiling at Sam with remembered affection. Jason had to stifle the urge to shove Lucky away. He settled for shifting closer to Sam, and dropping a casual arm around her shoulders.

You're not fooling anyone, Sam thought to herself, grinning at Jason's possessiveness. Not minding a bit, she leaned her head on Jason's broad chest and smiled up at Lucky.

"Thanks, Lucky. Yeah, we're all doing great. How was Ireland?"

They stood around and caught up for a little while until the babies started fussing in their strollers. Sam knew they would be hungry soon so they said their goodbyes, and after a promise to have a sleepover with the boys soon, Sam and Jason made their way through the park.

"It was a perfect day." Sam said with a soft smile at Jason, who was now carrying a sleeping Danny in his arms. Jason smiled tenderly at his wife before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Sam pulled back a little bit, whispering against his lips.

"You know, I had my six week check up with Kelly this morning. She said it's safe for us to spend a little quality time together again." She whispered suggestively. Jason's eyes lit up.

"Bless that woman." He whispered reverently. He shifted Danny to his other arm before pressing a hand to the small of Sam's back, hurrying her forward.

Sam burst out laughing and pushed the stroller a bit quicker. They were almost out of the park when their passage was blocked by a couple locked in a passionate embrace.

"Lucky bastards." Jason muttered, trying to help Sam maneuver the double stroller around the oblivious lovers.

"Sorry-Valentin?" Sam started to apologize before she recognized the tall man practically devouring the woman in his arms.

Valentin lifted his head lazily, his eyes a bit clouded over. When he spotted Sam, his eyes lit up. He pulled back from his partner, though he kept his arms around her, simply shifting her around so she was facing Sam and Jason, her back to his chest.

"Little one. You look incredible, as always." Valentin greeted her smoothly. He cursed himself when he felt the woman in his arms stiffen at his obvious appreciation for Sam. But who could blame him?

Sam stood before him, her long, silky brown hair worn in a high ponytail, curling down her back. Her petite, lushly curved form was tantalizingly displayed in a strapless red dress with large white flower print covering the wide, flowing skirt that ended just below her knees, showing off her shapely legs. Her delicate feet were encased in red sandals that wrapped around her firm calves. In short, she was mouth-wateringly gorgeous.

And though he couldn't help but notice and appreciate her beauty, it was the woman in his arms who he couldn't stop thinking about.

"Valentin, I've missed you. You haven't come by to see the twins since right after their birth. How are you?" Sam greeted him warmly, happy to see the man who had surprisingly become a good friend to her. She was also dying of curiosity because if she wasn't mistaken, the beautiful woman in Valentin's arms was none other than Britt Westbourne.

Jason shifted restlessly beside her. He was ready to get his wife home and peel that dress off of her delectable body. And the last person he wanted to run into was Valentin.

"I apologize, little one. I have been a bit preoccupied getting to know my lovely companion. Samantha, please allow me to introduce you to Britt Westbourne."

Britt stared at Sam self-consciously. She had heard rumors that Valentin had been in love with Sam Morgan since arriving in town. She had waved them away because as far as she knew, they were family. But now, being in their presence and hearing the affection in Valentin's voice when he spoke to her, she knew it was true. She wasn't sure how to feel about that.

And it was also clear as day that Sam was crazy in love with her handsome husband, who was glaring at Valentin over Sam's head, all the while lovingly cradling his sleeping son in his strong arms.

Sam leaned forward and held her hand out to Britt, who after a moment's hesitation, reached out and shook her hand.

"We've never met, but your reputation precedes you. My cousin is Nikolas Cassadine." Sam said with a grin. Britt stared at her, unsure what to expect.

"I'm not sure what you've heard, but I'm not the same person I was." Britt said hurriedly.

Sam raised a brow. "Well, I hope that's not completely true. Look, my cousin is an ass and my nephew, Spencer, has always said wonderful things about you. And I wasn't exactly sugary sweet when I first came to town. I like to think I still have a little of that bad girl in me. I hope you do too."

Britt stared at her, an unwilling smile crossing her face.

"Maybe just a little." She said ruefully. Sam laughed and reached out to squeeze Britt's hand.

"Good, then we'll get along just fine. After all, my two best friends were the biggest troublemakers Port Charles has ever seen and I wouldn't have them any other way."

"Lord help us all." Jason muttered, thinking about all the trouble Maxie and Carly had caused over the years.

Valentin sent Samantha a grateful smile, pleased that she had gone out of her way to make Britt comfortable. He lifted his head to meet Jason's cold blue eyes. He smirked at the gleam of jealousy in Jason's eyes.

"Morgan." He said with a short nod.

"Cassadine. I know you blocked my lawyers move to get my family's company back. I'm not giving up." Jason said, his voice hard.

"I would expect no less of you. I do so enjoy a battling against you, Morgan."

Sam rolled her eyes before shooting a killing look at Valentin. He winced.

"On that note, we need to go. The babies need to eat and be changed. It was lovely to meet you, Britt. Valentin has my number. You should call me. We can have a few drinks." Sam offered, before waving and pushing the stroller around them. Jason threw one last glare at Valentin before he nodded politely to Britt and followed along, shifting his son in his arms.

"I can't stand that guy." She heard Jason mutter as they walked away. She looked up to see Valentin watching them, a slight smile on his face. She thought again of his reaction to Sam and pulled away from him, putting some distance between them.

A light breeze ruffled her hair, and she shoved it behind her ears. Valentin stared down at her, bemused at her sudden withdrawal.

"Is something wrong, Britta?" He asked slowly. Britt stared up at him, ignoring the pull she felt to him.

"Sam Morgan is your niece. So why do I get the unshakable feeling that you're in love with her?"

Valentin stared at her in shock. He could see it in her eyes; he was going to lose her. That was unacceptable to him, but even more unacceptable was the thought of lying to her. He respected her too much for that.

"Because I was. But I'm not anymore."

Britt inhaled sharply, feeling sick to her stomach. How had she let herself get involved with yet another twisted Cassadine?

"You're her uncle! It's sick, Valentin!" She yelled, pulling away when he tried to grab her hands.

"Don't touch me! I need to get out of here." She said, shaking her head, her arms wrapping around her body as if to protect herself. She stumbled a few steps away, coming up short when Valentin rushed ahead of her.

"Wait, Britta." He pleaded. Her head snapped up, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Don't call me that! I thought that we were going somewhere, that you were beginning to care about me. But you're in love with your niece, Valentin. That's sick and twisted and I don't want to be a part of it." Her eyes stung, but she refused to let him see her cry. She didn't know why she was so upset. They'd only been seeing each other for six weeks.

"I'm not in love with her anymore!" He exclaimed his arms wrapping around her, pulling her in close.

"I'm falling in love with you, Britta." He said intently. Britt froze, staring up at him. Shoving aside the desperate desire to believe him, she shook her head and pushed futilely against his chest.

"Don't. Please don't. It doesn't change the fact that you were in love with your niece, Valentin. That's not something I can accept."

Valentin leaned down, lifting her chin with his fingers.

"She's not my niece, Britta. I'm not a Cassadine."

Britt stared up at him in confusion, her eyes searching his.

"I-I don't...I don't understand." She said slowly.

"Come home with me, my love. Let me tell you my story."

Britt hesitated before nodding slowly. He let her go and his hand slipped down between them to grasp hers. Looking into her eyes, he studied her for a moment before pulling her along behind him.

Unseen, Nikolas stood frozen just outside the park entrance, a triumphant glow in his eyes.

….

Sam rocked back and forth in the nursery, feeding Alexa. Jason sat beside her in a matching rocking chair, a fed and content Alan in his arms, blinking up at his father. Jason's soothing voice filled the air as he read about Africa. Danny sat on the floor at his father's feet, his head resting against Jason's knee, absorbed in his words. Every few minutes, Jason would reach down and run his hands over his son's head.

Sam watched them for a moment, a smile on her face and peace in her heart. She lifted Lexie to her shoulder and started patting her back gently, until she let out a delicate burp. With a smile, Sam held her daughter and cooed down at her, making silly faces and pressing countless kisses to her face. Lexie cooed happily up at her mother, her chubby fingers tangling in her mother's long hair, yanking strands free from her ponytail.

When she started to blink sleepily, Sam laid her down in the crib, running a gentle hand down her back. Jason was beside her, laying Alan down in his own crib. When he was done, he picked up Danny and carried him out of the room and downstairs.

Sam followed behind them after turning on the monitors. She walked down the hallway of their new house, trailing her hands against the smooth walls, padding down the cherry wood flooring. Arriving in the huge kitchen, she saw Jason serving Danny beef stew. Cook had dropped off a week's worth of prepared meals early that morning. She adored Danny and had heard about some of Sam's more disastrous attempts at cooking. Cook had declared that she would teach Sam how to cook and until then, would make sure they all ate well. Sam grinned when she remembered the shock on Monica, Tracy and Jason's face when Cook had made her declaration.

Sam grabbed a bowl and sat with her husband and son. They ate heartily, Danny talking a mile a minute about his day and how his Grandma Alexis and Grandpa Julian had promised to take him to see Angry Birds the next day. And how his Aunts Molly and Krissy had promised to take him to the zoo the day after that. And then Uncle Sonny and Aunt Carly were taking him and Avery to the space museum. Sam and Jason smiled, both well aware of their family and friends' determination to make sure Danny didn't feel any lack of love or attention now that the babies were here. They needn't have worried, though as Danny adored his baby brother and sister and lavished them with affection and attention too. There didn't seem to be any insecurity or jealousy to worry about.

After dinner, they sat in the living room and played with Danny for a little while until his bedtime. Jason volunteered to tuck Danny in and read him a story so Sam could relax. Sam waited until Jason was upstairs before jumping to her feet and racing upstairs. She changed quickly, rummaging through the closet until she found what she was looking for, before hurrying downstairs to set everything up.

She had just finished lighting the last candle when she heard Jason's footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned around and waited for him to appear in the doorway.

Jason ran his hands down his face. He was exhausted but in the best way. Being with Sam, raising their three kids together was the most fulfilling thing he'd ever done. But damn he was tired. He just wanted to sit on the couch with Sam in his arms and relax. With a smile, he stepped through the doorway and froze.

Sam stood in front of him, wearing a sexy black dress, a pink tie knotted loosely around her neck. He recognized the dress and tie from Maxie and Spinelli's non-wedding. The candlelight in the room cast her beauty in shadows, offering tantalizing glimpses of her tanned skin with each flicker of the flame.

"Sam." He said, his voice hoarse. Sam smiled softly and lifted a shoulder.

"I wanted to do something for you. For us. Jason, you have been incredible this past year. You've saved my life countless times, our children's lives, in a thousand different ways. You've been patient and caring and loving and supportive. You've been by my side every day from the moment you learned I was pregnant, indulging my every whim and craving. When I was hurt, you willed me to live. Your heart beat for mine, you breathed for me. Your love brought me back."

Sam stepped forward, lifting a trembling hand to Jason's still face as he watched her, his eyes blazing with emotion.

"You are an incredible father, a perfect husband, and the best friend I could ever ask for. It's been so long since we were able to just be together. So I wanted us to have this night, just for ourselves. At least for a little while." She added ruefully.

Jason dropped his forehead against hers, settling his hands on the gentle curve of her hips, momentarily overcome. He let out a shuddering breath before lifting his head and smiling softly.

"I love you." He whispered. Sam beamed up at him.

"I know. Now come on. We're going to have a little bit of fun down here, before you take me upstairs for A LOT of fun up there." She said with a wink. Jason groaned.

"Can we just skip to the upstairs fun?" He said hopefully.

Sam laughed and shook her head, grabbing his hand and pulling him down to the floor in front of the coffee table. For the first time Jason noticed what was on the table.

Dominoes and a bottle of tequila. Jason threw back his head and started laughing as a grinning Sam set up the game and poured them each a shot.

Sam handed him the shot glass and lifted her own.

"To us." Jason said staring deeply into Sam's eyes.

"To us." Sam echoed, gazing back at him. "Alright, let's do this. Get ready to lose."

"Ha!" Jason said with a smirk.

…

Jason stifled a grin as Sam triumphantly slammed down the last tile.

"I did it! I won!" She crowed, lifting her hands over her head in triumph. Jason's eyes were drawn down to where the dress was pulled tight across her larger than normal breasts.

"I let you win." He muttered. Sam laughed and shoved his shoulder.

"Yeah right! I kicked your ass and you can't stand it. I don't know why you're so surprised. You know I always beat you before." She added with a shrug of her shoulders.

Jason's eyes widened in disbelief at Sam's blatant rewriting of their history.

"Are you sure I'm the one with the memory problems? I won all the time."

Sam gasped in mock outrage. "Lies! I won way more than you did." She claimed, as Jason stared her down. She bit her lip before bursting into laughter.

"Ok, maybe I didn't win as much as you, but when I did, it was an epic defeat. Just. Like. Tonight." She bragged, climbing to her feet and doing a little jig, shimmying to the beat of her own victory dance.

Jason watched her in amusement. But as the hem of her dress lifted higher with each movement, baring her smooth, silken thighs, his thoughts shifted. He watched her hungrily as her full breasts swayed with each movement, her curvy form twisting and pulsating. He climbed to his feet silently, stepping closer until his chest was pressed against her back.

Sam stilled with a gasp as she felt the warmth of Jason's hard chest against her back. Her heart racing with anticipation, she tilted her head back and look at Jason over her shoulder. Heat coursed through her at the hunger she saw in Jason's eyes.

Jason lifted a trembling hand to gently pull Sam's hair to the side as he lowered his mouth to her neck. Pressing hot, wet kisses to Sam's neck, he grinned smugly as she shivered, goosebumps spreading down her arms. She arched into his kisses, letting out a soft whimper.

Jason reached up and pulled the string in the back of Sam's dress until the bow was undone and her dress fell in silken folds around her waist, baring her smooth back and the heavy, perfect globes of her breasts, with the pink tie trailing between them.

Sam turned in his arms, lifting hers to circle his neck. Pulling on the tie, he brought Sam flush against his body and lowered his head to meet hers in a hungry, torrid kiss. Sam's hand dropped to fist into his shirt and pull him even closer, the other hand buried in his hair.

They stayed locked in their passionate embrace, mouths fused together until Sam pulled back and stared up at Jason.

"Make love to me, Jason." She whispered. Jason stared down at her and before she could take a breath, he had swung her up into his arms.

"God, I've waited so long to hear you say those words to me again." Jason said roughly, before moving swiftly through the house and to their bedroom.

He lowered her to her feet at the foot of the bed as he reached down to pull his shirt off. Sam watched him hungrily, and once his eyes met hers, she reached down and slowly shimmied her way out of her dress. She stood in front of him in nothing but a pink tie, a black lace thong, and black stilettos.

"You wreck me." He said, his voice hoarse. He shrugged out of the rest of his clothes, his strong muscular body flexing and tightening with each movement.

"Let's wreck each other." Sam said with a wicked grin, crawling on to the bed and laying on her back. She dragged the tie lazily between her breasts, as Jason's eyes watched, transfixed. Her other hand lifted, as she beckoned Jason over with a curled finger.

Unable to wait any longer, Jason lowered himself over Sam, moving in between her legs.

"I'm not just going to wreck you. I'm going to destroy you." He promised with a grin. And boy did he keep that promise.

 **Stay tuned over the next few days for a bonus "After Dark" chapter detailing the rest of their night. ;)**


	94. Chapter 92 After Dark

**A/N: As promised ;)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NC-17. IT CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT AND VULGAR LANGUAGE.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF THOSE THINGS MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT HAVE IMPACT ON THE STORY, SO IT DOES NOT NEED TO BE READ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND ANYTHING GOING FORWARD.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

After Dark Chapter

"Make love to me, Jason." She whispered. Jason stared down at her and before she could take a breath, he had swung her up into his arms.

"God, I've waited so long to hear you say those words to me." Jason said roughly, before moving swiftly through the house and to their bedroom.

He lowered her to her feet at the foot of the bed as he reached down to pull his shirt off. Sam watched him hungrily, and once his eyes met hers, she reached down and slowly shimmied her way out of her dress. She stood in front of him in nothing but a pink tie, a black lace thong, and black stilettos.

"You wreck me." He said, his voice hoarse. He shrugged out of the rest of his clothes, his strong muscular body flexing and tightening with each movement.

"Let's wreck each other." Sam said with a wicked grin, crawling on to the bed and laying on her back. She dragged the tie lazily between her breasts, as Jason's eyes watched, transfixed. Her other hand lifted, as she beckoned Jason over with a curled finger.

Unable to wait any longer, Jason lowered himself over Sam, moving in between her legs.

"I'm not just going to wreck you. I'm going to destroy you." He promised with a grin before lowering his head to capture her mouth in a hungry kiss. As he ravaged her mouth, his hands wandered all over her body, leaving a trail of heat wherever they touched.

He pulled away and pressed his mouth to her neck, tonguing her flesh and sending chills of pleasure down her body. Sam clutched him to her, wrapping her legs around him and arching up against him.

Jason moved lower, his mouth traveling down her collarbone to capture her nipple in his mouth. As he suckled her breast, he palmed her other breast, running his thumb over her turgid nipple before pinching it softly. Sam let out a throaty moan that made Jason crazy. His already hard shaft became even harder, and he thrust himself against her, rubbing his length against the thin material of her thong.

Sam cried out, pushing her mound against his length,aching for his touch.

"Jason!"

Jason groaned and dragged Sam's body up until his mouth hovered over her wet heat. With both hands he gripped the elastic of her panties and ripped them off her with a growl. Sam gasped and lifted her pelvis eagerly, desperate for the delicious pressure of Jason's mouth against her aching flesh.

Jason stared down at Sam's perfect pussy, licking his lips hungrily. He spread her lips apart, dipping his head down to lap at her folds, flicking his tongue rapidly over her clit. As tremors of ecstasy shot through her, Jason buried his face in her dark curls, parting her soft folds with his tongue, caressing and licking her.

"Oh God. Yes, Jason, please. Don't stop, don't stop. Ooh, right there, right there, ahh-."

As Sam's moans grew wilder, her movements frantic as he drove her closer to the edge, Jason's own passion became unbearable. Desperate to bury himself to the hilt inside her, Jason latched onto the sensitive bud hidden inside her folds and suckled it, pressing his tongue against it and vibrating it as he groaned against her. He let it go with a pop and began flicking his tongue against it in lightning flash movements before once again pulling it gently into his mouth. Sam's hands curled into fists in his hair, pulling his face against her frantically.

"Omigod, I'm going to cum. Jason, yes, yes, yes!"

Jason kept his mouth fused to her damp heat as Sam tensed up and then went into uncontrollable spasms as her orgasm rocketed through her. She screamed as pleasure so intense it left her breathless shot through her. As Jason's tongue worked over her sensitive flesh, he pushed her over the edge into another staggering orgasm, and then another. Her body writhed and arched against his mouth, both to move closer and get away as the pleasure became too much for her. Her hands now fisted in the sheets, Sam's breathless cries filled the air.

Jason finally lifted his head and looked up at Sam. Her hair spread out across the sheets, her perfect breasts heaving as she gulped in air, her arms and legs splayed out at her sides, she was the picture of a satisfied woman. HIS satisfied woman.

"You taste so damn good, baby. I could do that forever." He said, his voice guttural with unreleased passion. Jason dragged his tongue up her flat stomach, over her hardened nipples, and up her throat. As his body covered hers, Sam's arms and legs came up and curled around him, as Jason lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her lazily at first, but as her legs tightened around his waist and pulled his rock hard length against her pulsing heat, their kiss turned ravenous.

Sam pulled away, trying to slide down his body, desperate to taste him but Jason held her to him. He shook his head gently when she looked at him askance.

"I can't wait, Sam. I need to be inside you now."

With a pleased smile, Sam lay back and spread her legs wider in an unspoken invitation. Reaching down, Jason slid his hands beneath her and cupped her buttocks, lifting her up. As her legs rose and wrapped around him, Jason pressed forward, sliding into her wet softness. She arched and moaned, her legs tightening. Jason buried his face in her neck, groaning at her perfectly they fit together, her inner walls gripping him like a glove. He began thrusting slowly, burying himself as far as he could in long, slow strokes. She was so warm and tight that he knew he wouldn't last long. Her breasts were crushed against his chest when he leaned down and captured her mouth in a hungry kiss as he began pounding into her.

"Fuck, Sam. You feel so good. You feel so fucking good." Jason muttered thickly, the veins in his neck popping as he strained to hold back the orgasm that threatened to crash through him. He wanted this to last as long as possible but Sam derailed that plan when she used her legs to pull him deeper into her.

She met him stroke for stroke as the intense pleasure began to build into both of them.

"Baby, that feels so good. Don't stop." Sam whimpered, her voice low and husky as she teetered on the brink of another explosive orgasm. Sam tightened her vaginal walls around him repeatedly in attempt to pull him over the edge with her.

Whatever she was doing with her muscles sent shocks of ecstasy through him as she gripped him even harder.

"Jesus, Sam. You're killing me." He groaned, dropping his head to her breasts and feasting on her. He began to thrust harder and deeper until Sam felt herself fall over the edge, screaming as fireworks exploded inside her, leaving her nerves raw and her body trembling uncontrollably with pleasure. Jason kept working his hips, moving inside her and pushing her towards another orgasm.

Entwining their fingers, Jason held her hands above her head. "Together. Come with me again." Jason whispered as he watched her begin to fall helplessly into the abyss of sensation again. He felt her convulse around him and with a final thrust, the pleasure that had been building inside him erupted into an explosion of ecstasy that left him shaken and weak. He came long and hard, emptying himself into her.

Jason collapsed against her, breathing harshly, his head resting against her breasts where Sam clasped him to her. Sam was struggling to catch her own breath as she stroked her hands through Jason's soft blonde locks. Jason lifted his head, staring down into her beautiful dark eyes.

"God, I missed this." He whispered. Sam smiled softly. "Me too. We've always been really good at this." She teased.

Jason shook his head.

"That's not what I mean. It's true," He added with a quick grin, "But I meant being with you, connecting with you like this. When I'm inside you and we become one, it's never clearer to me that we were made for each other. I love you, Sam. Forever."

Moved, Sam reached up and tenderly brushed her hands through the hair at his temples.

"Jason, I don't know if I will ever find the words to tell you how much I love you. But, God I do." She whispered, tears in her eyes. Jason dropped a quick kiss against her lips and then moved to his side and pulled her into his arms.

"You definitely destroyed me." Sam said suddenly in the dark. A chuckle rumbled through Jason's chest as his arms tightened around her.

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say we destroyed each other. I can't wait to do it again."

Sam sat up, pressing a hand against Jason's chest and pushing him onto his back. He complied with wide, questioning eyes that went smoky with desire when he realized her intent. She threw a leg over his waist, straddling him and she grinned down at him wickedly.

"Why wait?" She asked as she lowered herself onto his already hard staff. As she moved over him in the night, Jason clung to her hips, mindless with pleasure.

They spent the night in mutually assured destruction.


	95. Chapter 93

**A/N: Hey everyone! I can't believe we are winding down to the final chapters of No Easy Choice. Keep reading because I still have lots planned for these final chapters. I'm also playing with a couple of ideas for a new Jasam fic so I'll keep you posted. ;)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 93

"Wow. I don't know what to say, Valentin. I'm so sorry." Britt sat on the sofa facing Valentin. A great swell of compassion washed over her as she thought about everything Mikkos Cassadine had done to Valentin and his birth parents.

Valentin leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he stared at her intently.

"Do you see now, Britta? Samantha and I are not related in any way. And as far as my...feelings for her, they are no longer the same. I will always have a soft spot for her, but only as a dear friend. You hold my heart in your hands, Britta."

Britt smiled softly and reached out to clasp Valentin's hands in her own.

"I understand. I also understand that it takes incredible bravery and strength to overcome those kinds of obstacles and find a way to not only survive but to persevere. I have a lot of respect for you, Valentin."

Valentin stared at her, startled. That wasn't the reaction he had expected, but he found himself moved all the same.

"Thank you." He mumbled, uncomfortable with her praise.

Britta laughed at his clear discomfort.

"Look, I've never been known for my kindness or forgiving nature. So your ability to turn this situation around to your advantage is a total baller move to me. I'm super impressed and beyond supportive."

Valentin burst out laughing, amused at her declaration.

"Well, far be it for me to deny having 'baller moves.' I'm glad you're impressed. But I must admit, I had hoped that my feelings for you might have made a greater impression on you than my uh, sneakiness and resourcefulness."

Britta moved closer, her face inches from his.

"That's just it. Learning the truth about you only confirmed what I was already feeling." Her voice was soft. Valentin stared into her beautiful mossy green eyes, his heart racing.

"And what was that?" He asked, holding his breath.

She moved closer, her lips just a breath away from his.

"Like I finally met the one. The man who was made for me, who fit me perfectly in every way. Like I'd finally found true love." She whispered.

"Britta." He breathed, overwhelmed before closing the distance between them and crushing his mouth to hers. Within moments, they were tearing each other's clothes off, and sliding down to the thick, plush carpet in a tangle of limbs.

Just as Valentin was poised to slide into her, he paused and stared into her eyes.

"You're mine now, Britta." He vowed. Thrilled, Britt nodded.

"And you're mine." She replied before dragging him down to her.

…

Emily stared down at the stick she held in her hands, her eyes wide with happiness and brimming with tears. This was something she had dreamed of for so long and now it was finally happening. She was pregnant!

Anxious to tell Nikolas, she shoved the test in a drawer and whirled out of the bathroom, a huge smile on her face.

Nikolas was striding into the room and when he spotted her, his entire face lit up. Without hesitation, he changed directions and caught her to him, kissing her deeply. He gripped her waist and lifted her suddenly, spinning her in his arms.

Laughing, Emily threw her head back. Nikolas set her down, but kept his arms looped around her waist.

"My love." He greeted her.

Still laughing, Emily tilted her head back and stared her incredibly handsome love.

"Nikolas! What's gotten into you?"

Nikolas grinned and Emily paused at the malicious glint in his eyes.

"I've finally got Valentin where I want him. I overheard him talking to that bitch Britt, and I finally have the goods on him. I can take that son of a bitch down and make him pay for everything he's done for me."

Emily took a step back, staring at him in displeasure. Nikolas, too caught up in his triumphant mutterings about crushing Valentin, didn't notice. Nor did he see the protective way her hand came up to cover her still flat stomach.

"Nikolas? Can't you just let this go and be happy with me and Alana and...our family?" She waited with bated breath, desperately needing assurance that he could let this anger go and focus on their family.

Nikolas spun towards her, his eyes wide.

"Emily, are you kidding me? I will never be happy until I make that bastard pay. And I will. I just have to figure out the perfect time to do it. And then I'll have everything I need to be happy." He crowed, pulling out his cell phone and typing quickly.

Emily nodded slowly, her heart breaking.

"I see. Well, I'll leave you to your planning. I have to meet my mother for lunch with Alana."

Nikolas never looked up from his phone.

"Yes, of course. Have fun, my love." He muttered absentmindedly before returning his attention to his phone.

Biting her lip, Emily nodded once. She hurried out of the room, stopping just outside to press her back against the wall. She leaned her head back and let out a shaky breath.

"It's going to be okay, baby. Your daddy will come around. He has to." She whispered to herself, swiping quickly at the tears that had welled up and escaped. Shaking it off, she moved down the hall to go get Alana from the nursery.

….

Four Weeks Later….

"So you're really doing this?" Jason asked, watching from beneath heavy lids as Sam pulled on her jeans and tugged on a fitted halter top.

She looked up at him from where she was sliding on her stiletto booties.

"Yes, Jason. I told you, I liked Britt. And Valentin is my friend and he is head over heels for her, so I want to get to know her."

Jason rolled his eyes at the mention of Sam's friendship with Valentin. He knew better than to be jealous or demand she stay from Valentin, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Maybe you can use this new friendship to get some information from her about ELQ. Valentin has blocked every move I've made to get my family's company back. There's got to be something."

Sam glared at Jason.

"I'm not using Britt as a weapon against Valentin, Jason. We'll get ELQ back, but not like that."

Jason held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine. It was just a suggestion." He muttered. He glanced up as Sam stretched her arms over her head and pulled her hair into some kind of fancy ponytail. God, she was beautiful.

"Stop." Sam said, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"What?" Jason asked innocently as he tossed the blanket off his lap and stood to walk behind her.

"Stay away from me, Jason Morgan! We've already gone through this three times. As soon as I'm almost dressed to leave, you drag me back into that bed. Not again, mister."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I just want to say goodbye to my wife." He breathed gently against her neck, pressing his bare, muscular chest against her back. She could feel his erection press against her spine and involuntarily pressed back against him, heat pooling inside her.

"Jason, stop. I have to go." She protested half-heartedly even as she tilted her head to give him better access as he trailed hot, wet kisses down the side of her neck.

"Want me to stop? Hmm? Should I stop?" Jason whispered against her neck as his hands slid down her stomach and inside her pants.

Sam gasped and moaned. Suddenly, Jason pulled his hands from her pants and pushed away.

"Yeah, I should stop." He said, a knowing look on his face as Sam spun around and gaped at him.

"Don't you dare." A wicked grin spread across her face as she leapt into his arms, knocking him back onto the bed.

A satisfied smirk crossed his face as he flipped her over and covered her body with his.

"You're gonna be late." He warned her, before his fingers dipped into the front of her jeans again.

"Who cares?" Sam moaned, arching into his hand, already halfway to oblivion.

….

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know I'm super late." Sam called out her apology as she rushed into The Floating Rib and hurried over to the table where Britt sat waiting.

Britt looked up with a smile that changed to a knowing smirk as she took in Sam's disheveled appearance. Sam's hair was slipping from it's ponytail, her jeans were wrinkled, and best of all, her halter top was inside out.

"No, don't worry about it...your shirt is inside out." Britt said with a grin. Sam flushed guiltily and then plopped down with a shrug of her shoulders. Britt burst out laughing and clapped her hands in appreciation.

"I really am sorry, Britt." Sam apologized again, feeling terrible for leaving her waiting.

Britt waved her hands.

"Sam, I'm an OB. I know how, ahem, attentive husbands can be after their wives have finished recovering from delivery. We're good."

Sam grinned.

"Thank you. That's very generous of you."

"But uh, don't you want to go fix your shirt?" Britt asked with a chuckle.

"Eh, whatever." Sam waved it off and quickly ordered a round of drinks from the passing waitress.

"So, how's it going with Valentin?"

Britt smiled.

"It's incredible. He's caring and kind and respectful, but still strong and dangerous and exciting. Sometimes I just can't believe that he loves me. I'm very lucky."

Sam grinned happily. She could hear how in love Britt was with Valentin and she was thrilled.

"Yeah, those bad boys with the hidden heart of gold will get you every time." She smiled, thinking of her own dangerous but gentle man.

Sam had hoped to like Britt for Valentin's sake, but a couple of hours and countless drinks later, she was thrilled to say that she adored her. She was funny and self-deprecating and interesting.

"Sam, thank you so much for inviting me out. I'm having an amazing time. Valentin told me that you were the first person in this town to give him a chance, even though he didn't deserve it. He said that you were loyal and sweet and nonjudgmental. And he was right. You're great." Britt said, meaning every word. She had Brad in her life and he was the best friend she could ever ask for. But she missed having girlfriends.

Sam waved that off and moved on to the juicy stuff.

"That's sweet but I'm having a great time too. But speaking of Valentin, is he as good in bed as he looks?" Sam waited for an answer as she sipped from her drink.

Britt tossed her hair back and let out a loud, lusty laugh.

"Oh yeah. We're definitely going to be good friends." She chortled, taking a big sip of her drink before leaning forward. "And God, yes."

Sam whooped and clapped her hands.

"I knew it! I mean, I am desperately in love with my husband and as you can tell," She gestured at her disheveled appearance wryly, "He keeps me very satisfied. But I have eyes and Valentin is absolutely to die for gorgeous."

Britt nodded dreamily, thinking about the night of passion she and Valentin had shared just yesterday.

"Oh my god, you totally had a flashback!" Sam hollered, pointing at Britt and laughing. Britt blushed and covered her face with her hands.

"I really did. It was a good one!" Britt admitted, laughing.

Sam chortled and then gesturing to the round of shots on the table, waited for Britt to grab hers before slamming it back.

"Ugh, this idiot I used to work with always tried to get the girls- except me of course because we hated each other- to go to the bar and take shots with her. She was constantly chanting, 'Lick it, Slam it, Suck it!' or some dumb crap like that." Britt rolled her eyes as she tossed her drink back.

Sam almost choked on her drink, laughing hysterically as she bent over at the waist.

"Oh my god! I think I know who you're talking about!" Sam hollered, tears streaming down her eyes.

"My sister-in-law used to tell me about hanging out with her ex-best friend and she used to say that!"

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes.

Britt laughed along with her.

"Only one person would say something so desperately cheesy."

"Elizabeth Webber." They said simultaneously. They stared at each other and burst out laughing.

Coleman strolled over.

"Well, well, you lovely ladies look like you're having a grand ole time. How about you let ole Coleman make it even better?" Coleman said in his own charming but slimy way.

Sam glanced up and rolled her eyes.

"Coleman, Jason will literally murder you." She said dryly.

"Yeah, I don't think Valentin would be so calm either." Britt added, stifling a grin.

Coleman held his hands up and backed away.

"Whoa whoa, ladies. I was only kidding. You tell Morgan and Cassadine I got no beef."

He wasted no time hauling ass behind the bar as Sam and Britt collapsed into another fit of giggles.

A few rounds later, and they were finally slowing down on the drinks.

"God, my breasts hurt. I better head home so I can pump this milk before my boobs explode." Sam groaned, cupping herself.

Britt nodded seriously, though she tilted in her chair a bit.

"Don't feed the babies for three to four hours after drinking."

Sam held two thumbs up.

"Yes, Doctor. I'm gonna pump and dump. I already have enough milk set aside until tomorrow." She grinned, still cupping herself.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

Sam looked up and squealed when she spotted Jason standing there. She jumped up and threw herself into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Jason!" She cried happily.

Chuckling, Jason's arms went around Sam automatically.

"Why were you holding my breasts?" He asked with a grin. Sam laughed at the way he referred to her breasts as his.

"They hurt." She pouted. Her eyes lit up. "Kiss them and make it better." She said lustily. Jason choked and buried his face in her neck to hide his laughter.

"Val!" Britt shouted and ran over as she spotted Valentin stroll into the bar. Valentin winced as he caught Britt in his arms.

"Britta. I told you not to call me by that name in public." He mumbled, looking around in embarrassment, and breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that Morgan hadn't heard.

"What are you doing here?" Britt asked curiously, her hands roaming up and down his back and chest. Valentin looked down at her in amusement, catching her hands in his own and trapping them between them.

"Someone named Coleman called and said you might need rides home. I assume he called Morgan as well." Valentin explained. Jason nodded and looked down at where Sam rested her head against his shoulder. He burst out laughing when he realized she was asleep.

"I better get my wife home." He said, cupping her buttocks with one hand to carry her effortlessly, as he reached down with the other to toss some cash on the table and grab Sam's jacket and purse.

"That's hot. Can you carry me like that?" Britt whispered loudly in Valentin's ear, licking and sucking on his earlobe.

With one hand, Valentin reached down and pulled Britt into his arms. With a shocked and delighted laugh, Britt wrapped her long legs around his waist.

"Oh you are so getting lucky tonight, Val."

"I look forward to it" He replied huskily, before also tossing cash on the table and grabbing Britt's things.

"Goodnight, Morgan." Valentin called out as Jason passed by, his sleeping wife in his arms.

"Goodnight...Val." Jason said with smirk, striding out the door.

"I can't stand that guy." Valentin muttered, before following behind him.

Coleman strolled over and scooped the cash off the table, clearing it off, staring after them.

"Lucky bastards." He grinned and tossed a bar rag over his shoulder, carrying the empty glasses to the back.


	96. Chapter 94

**A/N: OMG. I can't believe there's only 6 chapters left! I'm going to try to fit in everything I need to without making it seem too rushed or sloppy. This is more of a lighter chapter, leading up to some of the heavier stuff. Hope you like what I have planned. I'm trying to post a little more often, but it's hard to focus. I started a new Jasam fanfic since I wanted to have something ready for when this one ended, and I just ended up getting really into it. Hopefully, some of you will give that one a chance once it's out. :p Anyways, here we go! Have fun! :D**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 94

Heads turned as the petite but stunning brunette strolled casually through the MetroCourt lobby. Even in jeans and a basic blue t-shirt, Sam Morgan was a beauty, Carly thought wryly as she watched her best friend come towards her. She could remember a time when she couldn't stand Sam. Now she didn't know what she would do without her.

"So, I hear you decided to become friends with one of the most hated women in Port Charles. You're gonna make a lot of people angry." Carly smirked without preamble.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm still going to be your friend anyway." She grinned cheekily as she leaned over the desk to kiss Carly on the cheek.

"Smartass." Carly muttered before giving in and chuckling.

"Well, if you like her, I'm sure I'll like her. Not sure about my soon to be daughter-in-law or my cousin, but whatever."

Sam's eyes opened wide.

"Sabrina and Michael are engaged?" She asked with a wide grin. She obviously adored Michael, but she adored Sabrina equally. I mean, who wouldn't? She was practically perfect. Inhumanly beautiful, and just as sweet. It was actually a little annoying. Huh.

"I mean, Sonny and I knew he would, but he finally popped the question last night at dinner with the family. Oh Sam, it was beautiful. I wish you and Jason had been there."

"I know, I'm sorry. But the twins were being fussy and by the time we got them settled we were just exhausted."

"Don't worry about it. Trust me, if anyone understood, it was Michael and Sabrina. They have little one too now, after all. Of course, little Morgan is a perfect angel, just like Morgan was at his age." Carly said with a bright smile, though Sam could see the shadow of sadness cloud her eyes. She reached out and squeezed Carly's hand.

"Carly." Her voice kind and full of compassion. Carly blinked rapidly at the tears that had filled her eyes and brushed them off with a shake of her head.

"Anyway, they're not wasting any time. They want to get married as soon as possible, so we're having the ceremony at the compound in two weeks."

Sam laughed, a bit surprised. She also recognized a classic Carly dodge when she heard one and decided not to push her. She didn't want to force Carly to talk about Morgan any more than she was able to right now.

"You're right, they're not wasting any time. Hell, they'll be married long before Jason and I renew our vows and we've been planning for damn near a year." She joked.

Carly laughed.

"Well, that's why you're here, right. It's time to get serious and plan this thing. Come on, we're meeting Maxie at the restaurant."

Sam groaned.

"I love her to death, but I just know she's going to turn this into a circus."

"Oh yeah." Carly agreed, linking arms with Sam and pulling her along.

….

"Danny, get down from there!" Jason called out, spotting Danny trying to climb onto the banister to slide down, while changing Lexie's diaper. He hurriedly tightened the diaper and lifted her up and laid her down in the play yard before turning to place Alan back in his crib, unchanged. Hurrying over to scoop Danny up just as he started to tumbled off the banister.

"Whoa, buddy. That's not safe, okay. You could fall down and hurt yourself really badly, and that would make Mommy and Daddy very sad. So don't ever do that again. Okay?" Jason said gently but sternly.

Danny pouted and nodded his head reluctantly. Sighing, Jason dropped a quick kiss on the top of Danny's head before sending him off to play with his toys.

Alan's lusty wail filled the air as he waved his little fists angrily in discomfort.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, big guy." Jason crooned as he lifted his son into his arms and laid him back down on the changing table. He expertly removed his dirty diaper, cleaned him and was preparing to place a clean diaper on him when he heard a loud thump, followed by a pained cry.

His head snapped to the right to where Danny lay on the ground at the foot of the stairs.

"Danny!" Jason cried out, terrified. He quickly laid Alan in his bassinet without bothering to put a diaper on him, and ran over to Danny. To his relief, Danny was already sitting up, holding his arm before he even got to him. Dropping down beside him, Jason checked his arm carefully, before checking the rest of his body. Grateful to see no injuries, and just slight bruising on his elbow, Jason sat Danny on the couch before kneeling in front of him.

"Daniel Edward Morgan, I specifically told you not to get on the banister again because you could get hurt, didn't I?" He said, his voice firm. The fear he had felt when he saw Danny made his voice harder than usual. Danny's eyes were wide as he stared at his father and nodded quickly.

"And what happened?"

Danny paused, thinking carefully.

"I fell down and bumped my elbow. And it hurts." He said pitifully, his voice trembling.

All Jason wanted to do was scoop his little boy into his arms and comfort him, but he needed to make sure he understood how dangerous his actions were.

"You're very lucky that's all that happened. You could have broken an arm or a leg or maybe even cracked your head open."

"Like Mommy?" Danny asked in surprise. He hadn't thought about that.

Jason nodded shortly. "Yes. Exactly like Mommy. Do you remember how scared you were when Mommy got hurt?" He waited for Danny's nod before continuing.

"Well, that's how Mommy and I would feel if you were hurt. Danny, when your mother and I tell you not to do something because it's dangerous, it's for a reason. When you do it anyways, you're being disrespectful and that hurts our feelings. Is that nice?"

Tears filled Danny's eyes as he realized that he had hurt his daddy's feelings. He shook his head quickly.

"No." He replied quietly, filled with regret. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." His last sentence came out as a wail as he threw himself in his father's arms and sobbed.

Jason sighed and finally did what he'd been yearning to do. He pulled his son into his lap and held on for dear life, slowly running a hand down his back and rocking him gently. When he'd seen Danny at the foot of the stairs, he'd flashed back to the sight of Sam, broken and bloody after being thrown from the top of the stairs by Morgan.

"It's okay, buddy. You just have to be more careful and make sure to listen to Mommy and Daddy, okay?" He whispered, his chin resting on Danny's head.

Danny nodded and hugged his father tight.

"I will, Daddy. I promise."

Jason set him down and once more examined his arm.

"You know what? I think your arm is already all healed up. Wow, Danny. You're just like a superhero, with super fast healing powers." Jason teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Danny's eyes widened as he wiggled his arm, testing it for pain.

"Oh man, Daddy! I AM like a superhero!" Danny said wonderingly, a huge smile spreading across his face.

Jason chuckled.

"That's right. Why don't you go get your red blankie and we can use it as a cape for you?" He suggested.

"Yeah!" Danny shouted, loving that idea. He gave his dad a smacking kiss on his cheek, all the sadness from before already fading, but the lesson not forgotten.

Danny ran towards his room, but was careful going up the stairs. Jason watched him leave with a smile before standing up to go put a diaper on Alan. Alan slept peacefully, dry and clean in his bassinet, thank God.

Jason was carefully sliding a diaper underneath Alan's bottom when the baby's little penis started twitching.

Jason's eyes widened in panic as he realized what was about to happen. He picked up his speed and finished sliding the diaper beneath the baby and was just about to lift the front of the diaper up when it happened.

Alan's little peepee pointed straight up and shot a long, warm stream of urine all over Jason's chest and stomach. Jason froze in shock as he stared down his wet t-shirt. He glanced back down at Alan and shook his head. He'd slept through his own attack on his father. Jason's head shot up at the sound of a giggle to his left.

He looked over and saw Danny standing beside him, his hands covering his mouth, his eyes wide, sparkling with muffled laughter.

"Your brother peed on me." Jason said flatly, and that was all it took. Danny burst into hysterical, delighted laughter as he pointed at his father's chest, his red blankie already tied around his neck.

"He sure did, Daddy!" Danny crowed, holding his belly as he laughed. Jason started laughing and shook his head. Once again, he expertly changed his son, this time into fresh clothing and a fresh diaper, and moved him into his sister's bassinet while changing his sheets. Alan slept through the whole thing.

He tossed his shirt and Alan's sheets in the laundry, before going to the bathroom to clean up. He came out a few minutes later and plopped down on the couch.

Damn, he missed his wife.

At the knock on the door, Jason sighed and climbed to his feet. Swinging the door open wide, he grinned when he saw Sonny and Spinelli standing there, Avery and Georgie in their arms respectively.

"Carly's gone and Avery won't settle down. I-I-I…" Sonny trailed off and it was at that moment that Jason noticed Sonny's usually carefully coifed hair was in disarray and his impeccable suit was...well, not so impeccable.

"And Maximista joined Fair Samantha and the Valkyrie, and my beloved Ellie is attending a conference and while Georgie is typically an angel amongst angels, today she is decidedly...not."

Jason's grin spread.

"Come on in, fellas."

…

Sam walked in the door and froze.

"What the hell?" She muttered, staring at the disaster area in front of her before stifling her laughter with her hands. She pulled her phone from her pocket and snapped a quick picture, forwarding it to Carly and Maxie, who were meeting her here to continue planning the vowal renewal.

Peeling off her jacket, she hung it by the door and padded in silently, carefully stepping around the mess. She couldn't bite back her grin as she stepped over Sonny, who was sprawled across the floor sleeping, Avery sleeping peacefully across his chest. A few feet away, half under the coffee table, Spinelli snoozed. Georgie played quietly beside him with Danny, whose face lit up when he saw her.

She dropped to kiss his cheek, before pressing a quick kiss to the top of Georgie's head. She motioned for them to be quiet with her finger over her lips and made her way to Jason. Jason lay on his back in the center of the room, a twin in each arm, sleeping soundly. He had a mountain of pillows surrounding him and the babies, so they were completely protected. Danny leaned close.

"I did that. No babies on the floor." He declared proudly. Sam grabbed him and squeezed him in her arms, desperately in love with her little boy. He grunted and pushed away, though he was smiling. Sam sat beside Jason and stared down at him with her heart full to bursting.

Sensing her presence, Jason's lids lifted, his cobalt blue eyes alert and focused on her with laser like intensity. She could read the relief in his eyes.

"Don't ever leave me alone with them again." He said, a hint of desperation in his tone.

"This is pathetic." Maxie declared from the doorway. Sam looked up to see Maxie crouch down to swing Georgie up into her arms, before giving her a smacking kiss.

She looked away and surveyed the room, shaking her head.

"We were only gone a couple of hours."

"Twas an eternity." Spinelli mumbled, sitting up and banging his head on the coffee table. With a bit back curse, he rubbed his head and eased from beneath the coffee table.

The loud bang had woken up Avery, who began wailing loudly. Sonny woke up and glared at Spinelli.

"Of all the times I've threatened to kill you, I've never meant it more." He said, his voice deadly serious. Spinelli paled.

"Well that's not very nice. Spinelli has done a lot to help you and Jason and honestly, the way you treat him sometimes is really unfair and I'll have you know that-." Maxie started defensively before Spinelli cut her off.

"Maximista, while I appreciate your passionate defense, it is most unnecessary. I apologize, Mister Sir."

"Don't apologize. Sonny's always cranky when he wakes up. It must be his old age." Carly teased, strolling over and pulling a still sobbing Avery out of Sonny's flustered arms. Sonny laid back and closed his eyes after shooting a warning look at Spinelli.

Avery's cries had set off the twins, who woke up and practically shook the house with their angry cries. Jason's eyes shot to Sam in panic, entreating her to act.

Sam shook her head and with a laugh, smoothly scooped up her children. Once in their mother's arms, the twins immediately quieted and promptly went back to sleep. Avery had also quieted down and was now happily playing with Carly and smiling her beautiful smile.

Sonny smiled when Avery started babbling, calling out "Mama" happily while laying her head against Carly's shoulder. He crawled to his feet and wrapped Carly and Avery in his arms, pressing a soft kiss to Carly's lips, and then Avery's head.

"My girls." He whispered.

"Okay ladies, I think it's safe to say our planning session will need to be rescheduled. I better get Georgie home. We're gonna have a Project Runway Marathon, and I'm going to teach her all about the finer points of scallop edges." Maxie declared as she quickly and efficiently gathered Georgie's things and motioned for Spinelli to follow her out, which he quickly did after a hurried wave at the room.

"We better go too." Sonny said only to stop when Carly leveled a look at him.

"I don't think so, Sonny. Sam and I are going to take the kids to the kitchen for a snack while you and Jason clean up this mess. Then we can go home." She explained sweetly, giving him a peck on the cheek before sweeping ahead.

"You heard her. Get to work." Sam teased, lowering the babies into their bassinets, and rolling them towards the kitchen, Danny following close behind.

Jason and Sonny looked at each other for a moment, both overwhelmed. As if by unspoken agreement, they both dropped onto the couch and leaned their heads back.

"Thank God they're home." They said simultaneously.

Sonny and Jason glanced at each other and burst out laughing. Shaking their heads, they both pushed to their feet and began to clean the room.

…

In the darkened alley beside the Harborview Towers, a tall, lanky man moved purposefully into the shadows, where a thin, wizened old man with wild, frizzy gray hair stood.

"Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here. You know, I thought I was the only one who enjoyed playing games with Jason, but then I heard you'd been skulking around town, and here you are, skulking. And I have to say, I don't like it. I'm not big on sharing. And see, Jason, well he's my toy to play with and I don't play well with others. So I'd like for you to leave. Tonight."

The old man stared at the stranger in front of him calmly, showing no outward reaction.

"So we understand each other, right? You leave town now, and leave Jason to me." The tall man insisted, running his hair through his chin length greasy hair.

"Perfectly." The old man finally spoke, his accent thick but with an elegance to it.

Without another word, the old man swung his arm up and fired once. The man flew back into the wall behind him, before sliding down to land on his side.

"I don't play well with others either." The old man said sinisterly, before pulling out a cigar. Drawing it across his nose, he inhaled deeply, smiling dementedly. He flicked the lighter on, and as he pulled it up to the cigar, his face was just barely visible in the quick flare of the fire.

With a final smirk at the man lying dead at his feet, he pulled the collar of his trench coat up around his face and strolled nonchalantly down the alley and deftly avoided the detection of the two building security guards running towards the sound of gunshots.

He glanced up at the top of the luxury apartments, watching them with a frightening intensity..

"Soon, Mr. Morgan." He turned disappeared into the night.

The security guards ran forward but stopped at the sight of the dead man laying on the ground.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" The first security officer exclaimed, going pale and making the sign of the crucifix.

The other guard secretly reveled in their discovery. He bet he could sell his story to the papers, already thinking of asking prices. Then he realized who lay there on the ground and instantly tripled the asking price he'd had in mind.

"Holy crap, Bert. I know who the vic is. It's that psycho artist, Franco."


	97. Chapter 95

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for being so patient while I wrote this bear of a chapter. :) I am trying to cover a lot of ground so the chapters will be quite a bit larger than usual. Also, there will be some angst, because you can't appreciate the light without the dark. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 95

Sam and Jason smiled as they watched Michael and Sabrina lean into each other and kiss as they were pronounced husband and wife. They stood with everyone else and clapped and cheered. Jason leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear.

"I can't believe the little boy I helped raise is a married man with a child." His voice was thick with emotion. Sam reached over and squeezed his hand.

"This is my wife!" Michael suddenly shouted proudly, wrapping his arms around a laughing Sabrina's waist from behind. Jason could understand his pride. Sabrina was a beautiful, smart, and kind woman. They were perfect for each other.

Sam smiled over at Sabrina. She looked beautiful. She wore a princess style white wedding gown, with a fitted bodice and big poofy skirt. Her hair was twisted up in an elegant bun with loose tendrils framing her face. She was quite simply stunning.

It had been a short, but lovely ceremony on the lawns of Sonny's compound. The only guests were the members of the Corinthos family, Jax (who Michael still loved and thought of as a surrogate father), the Quartermaines, Milo, Epiphany, Max and Diane, and Felix, who had been Sabrina's best person. Sonny had been Michael's best man. Danny had been absolutely adorable as the ringbearer with little Avery wowing the party as flower girl.

The twins and little Morgan were in attendance, being watched over by Alice during the ceremony. Now that it was over, Jason went to claim his babies, eager to have them in his arms again. Danny was in Michael's arms, as Michael laid kisses all over his face and told him how awesome he was as ring bearer.

Sam made her way over to Carly, who watched Michael and Sabrina with tears in her eyes. She looped arms with her glanced up at her. Startled, Carly glanced down before smiling through her tears. Sam leaned her head against Carly's shoulder and Carly leaned her head on top of Sam's.

"My little boy is a man, Sam. He has a wife and child, he doesn't need me anymore. And I'm so happy for him, so happy. But I can't help but feel a little sad too. I wish Morgan could have been here."

Sam nodded sympathetically.

"I know. But he's here in spirit and I know he's so happy for his big brother. And Michael will always be your little boy, and you'll always be his Mom. You're not losing a son, you're gaining a daughter."

"That's right, Mom. I'm always going to need you. I love you. And I miss Morgan too." Michael said from in front of Carly. Carly looked up in surprise and smiled up at her firstborn. She went into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Oh baby, I know. I love you too. Always. And I'm so happy for you and I love Sabrina. She's amazing and just the best wife for my son and mother to my grandchild that I could ever hope for."

"Thank you, Mrs. Corinthos." Sabrina smiled quietly from behind Michael. Carly laughed and pulled Sabrina into a hug.

"Oh please, I think it's past time you call me Carly. Or maybe even Mom?" Carly teased. Sam burst out laughing at the likelihood of Sabrina calling Carly mom.

The rest of the day was spent celebrating, including the incredible news that Dante and Lulu were expecting another baby. Sam even convinced Jason to dance with her to all of the slow songs, while she, Carly, Lulu, Sabrina, Kristina, Molly, and even Monica and Tracy burned up the dance floor the rest of the time. Felix had everyone in awe as he and his boyfriend Donny danced like they'd been doing it all their lives. They definitely impressed Epiphany who insisted they perform at the next nurse's ball.

After a while, Sam and Jason made their excuses, so they could get the twins and Danny settled in for the night.

"That was an amazing day." Jason said with a smile on his face as he drove them home. Sam glanced over at him.

"Yeah, it was pretty perfect."

"Not as perfect as it will be when you and I finally renew our vows." Jason teased. Sam laughed and would have answered when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled when she saw who was calling.

"Hi, Emma."

…

"Okay, Emma. Thanks, baby. I had a great time the other day too. I can't wait for our next girl day. Mmhmm, you pick this time. Okay. Love you too. Say hi to your parents for me. Bye sweetie." Sam smiled and put the phone down. She was grateful that she'd been able to stay a part of Emma's life. That was one special little girl.

She walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Jason glanced up and smiled.

"Emma already planning your next monthly fun day?"

Sam laughed and nodded.

"That little girl is nothing if not efficient. I swear, she's going to run this country one day."

Jason laughed and turned back to make sure Danny was eating his dinner. They were still in their finer wear, having only been home for a little while. But they were enjoying a quiet dinner with Danny while the twins napped in the bassinet beside them. A sudden pounding on the door broke the tranquil peace, sending Jason to comfort the now awake and wailing babies, and Sam racing to the door, ready to give someone hell.

She swung the door open angrily and then stopped curiously at the sight of Lucky and Dante, who was also still wearing his suit from earlier.

"What the hell, you guys? You woke the babies." She said irritated, crossing her arms. Lucky had to force himself to meet her eyes. Sam was wearing a form-fitting butter yellow cocktail dress and was quite the sight to behold. But since, regrettably, she wasn't his to look at, he allowed himself one quick and discreet perusal before keeping his eyes averted.

Unfortunately, by the warning look Jason leveled his way as he walked up, he hadn't been discreet enough. Jason put his hands on Sam's shoulders and waited to see what Lucky and Dante wanted.

"I'm sorry, Sam. There are days when I hate my job, and this is one of them. But we're gonna need you to come down to the station for questioning, Jason."

Jason's brows raised in genuine surprise. It had been so long since he had done anything criminal that he honestly couldn't imagine what the PCPD wanted with him.

Sam immediately went into defense mode, furious that after all this time away, the PCPD's default was still to look at Jason. Fired up, she stepped forward, glaring at the two detectives.

"Are you freaking kidding me, Dante? Lucky, is this for real? You guys know Jason is out of the business. In fact, he just got his license for his private security firm last week and they broke ground on the new building yesterday. But of course, whenever there's any crime committed in Port Charles, you go to one of two houses. Ours, and Sonny's. So tell me, what idiotic, trumped up charges are you leveling at Jason now?"

"Franco was murdered last night. Right outside Harborview Towers, in the alley. Shot in the head, execution style."

Sam stumbled back into Jason's chest, pale. She turned and looked at Jason, who looked from Dante and Lucky, down to Sam, shaken.

"He's dead. He's dead." She whispered, clinging to Jason. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He looked over Sam's head, meeting Lucky's eyes evenly.

"I didn't do it. I wouldn't jeopardize my life with my family that way. Besides, we don't even live at the penthouse anymore, so the murder location has no bearing. I kept the penthouse, and haven't changed my address yet because I don't want people knowing where we live now, except for our close personal friends. You two only knew where we live because of our ties."

Sam pushed away the initial shock and overwhelming relief to focus on the matter at hand.

"Besides, Jason was with me and our children, Sonny, Carly, Maxie, and Spinelli last night. And Jason was never that sloppy. Killing Franco and leaving him outside of a building everyone knows he's associated with? Did you ever think that someone might be framing Jason?"

Dante shook his head.

"Sam, look, neither one of us believe Jason did this. But we have a job to do, and right now, Commissioner Ashford wants to question Jason."

"Daddy?" Danny called quietly, walking over to stare at Dante and Lucky curiously. Sam went into mama bear mode.

"Danny, baby, go watch your brother and sister for Mommy, please" Danny smiled and ran over to gaze at his brother and sister, who stared up at the mobile Jason had turned on over their bassinets.

After making sure Danny was distracted, she whipped around and stepped closer to Dante and Lucky.

"I don't give a damn what your job is. You keep this crap away from my home and my children. This doesn't happen in front of them. Ever."

Lucky nodded respectfully and took a step back. Dante hesitated before he followed suit, letting his frustration with the situation show with a heavy sigh and apologetic eyes.

Jason grabbed his suit jacket off the coat hanger near the door and turned to Sam. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Call Diane, have her meet me there. Don't worry, Sam. I didn't do this, so there's nothing to tie me to this. I'll be home soon."

She clasped his face, kissing him once more.

"You better be. I love you, husband."

Jason smiled.

"I love you too, wife."

Jason stepped outside and Sam followed, standing in the doorway.

Sam watched them leave, Jason following in his own car. She sighed, frustrated with the situation while also feeling an immense sense of relief. She didn't know who had killed Franco, but she owed him a debt of gratitude. Of course, it had left Jason as suspect number one, but she knew they could beat that.

After calling Diane, and getting Danny settled with his crayons and favorite Power Rangers coloring book, Sam made another phone call.

"Spinelli, hey. Yeah, I heard. Thank God, that freak will never torture us again. No, not from the paper. That's why I'm calling. I need a favor. Jason got dragged down to the station for questioning in relation to Franco's murder. Yes, Spinelli, I told him we were with him yesterday. Can you just come over? And bring your laptop." Sam hung up and sighed. She loved him to death, but talking to Spinelli sure could be exhausting sometimes.

…

Spinelli sat at his laptop in Sam's home office while Sam paced back and forth in front of her desk. She'd changed into loose drawstring pants and a t-shirt, and was now barefoot.

"As happy as I am that bastard Franco is dead, I need to know who really killed him so that the cops aren't looking at Jason. Dante said something about Franco being killed in the alley outside the Towers. Are there any camera feeds you can access to see who was there or what happened?"

Spinelli looked up with a grin.

"Already done. You see, when the Evil Queen, Helena Cassadine, was sending assassins after Fair Samantha, Stone Cold had additional security cameras installed. We never took them down after you moved out, so we should have a clear view of what happened."

Sam's brow raised at the news that Jason had had more security cameras installed and never told her, but chose to let that go in favor of gratitude that instead of saving her, it could save Jason. She came around the desk, and leaning over Spinelli's shoulder, watched the tape with him. He scrolled through until he found the date of Franco's murder.

"I don't really see...wait! There's someone there, in the shadows. But his back is to the camera."

"Yes, that is most unfortunate. Alas, someone is coming."

"That's Franco!" Sam called out, the familiar feeling of hatred mixed with disgust surfacing.

"It appears he's talking to our shadowed mystery man." Spinelli observed.

Sam's lip curled.

"I recognize that smug smirk. He's antagonizing whoever that is. He used to get that face whenever he was around Jason. God, I'm so glad he's- oh my god!" Sam jumped as the man in the shadows lifted his arm and shot Franco at pointe blank range. She'd known it would happen, she just hadn't expected it to be so sudden.

"Oh my." Spinelli looked a bit queasy. The man in the shadows stepped forward, but kept his face averted from the camera. Suddenly, he stared up at the penthouse, and his face was clearly visible.

"No way. It can't be." Sam whispered in horror.

"This is most alarming." Spinelli said in disbelief.

Sam and Spinelli looked at each other, troubled.

"Faison."

Sam nodded at Spinelli's hushed whisper.

"Send this footage to the PCPD. They need to know Faison is back in town, and this will clear Jason of any suspicion." Sam instructed, her mind whirling. She glanced over at the photo on her desk. Sam sat on the couch with the twins in her arms, Danny by her side, and Jason leaning over them with his arms around their family.

Her eyes went hard. She wouldn't let Faison take Jason from her or their children ever again.

"Done. The PCPD just got an anonymous tip with the video attached. Stone Cold should be out in no time." Spinelli said in a satisfied tone.

Sam nodded.

"Good. Now I want you to do whatever you have to do to find Faison. Hack into whatever cameras, work your cyber magic. I want to know where he is."

Spinelli turned in his chair, eyes wide.

"Fair Samantha, do you think that wise? The demented one is most dangerous."

Sam looked at Spinelli with determination.

"Which is exactly why we need to find him. Spinelli, this is the man that shot Jason and kicked him into the harbor. He left him to die and for Helena to find. He's the reason we lost four years with Jason."

Spinelli listened to her before he nodded in agreement.

"Fair Samantha is quite right. The Despicable One must be apprehended before he can wreak further havoc on our lives."

Spinelli stood and gripping his laptop against his chest, he promised Sam he would work ceaselessly on locating Faison and would report back first thing.

Sam stood in her office a moment longer before making her way into the nursery where the twins slept peacefully. A wave of protectiveness and love swept over her. She made her way over to Danny's room and peaked in on him. He sat happily in the center of a huge pile of toys, playing with his motorcycles and cars.

She picked her way through the maze of toys and sat down beside Danny with a smile. She pushed aside thoughts of Faison and focused on her little boy. Danny smiled over at her and handed her a red car.

"We race, Mommy?" He asked, beaming up at her. Sam nodded, grinning back at him.

"Let's go, kiddo."

…

"Furthermore, this continued harassment of my client must stop or I will slap a lawsuit on this city so fast your heads will spin."

Jason sat back and watched Diane with a grin. He'd been sitting there for the better part of an hour refusing to answer any of the dozens of pointless questions Lucky and Dante had aimed at him. The Commissioner had just sat down when Diane finally arrived and immediately launched into her argument for his release.

Commissioner Ashford rolled her eyes and gestured at Jason's cuffed hands.

"Go ahead and uncuff him, Officer Marone. Ms. Miller, it was a simple understanding. Mr. Morgan is not under arrest. We have simply brought him in for questioning regarding the matter of Franco Baldwin's murder. I'm sure you can understand given the well documented animosity between the two."

"Regardless, it is absurd to think that-." Diane was cut off when Lucky hurried into the interrogation room. He whispered in Jordan's ear. She nodded and turned to Jason and Diane with an impatient look on her face.

"We apologize for the inconvenience. Mr. Morgan is cleared of all suspicion and is free to go."

"Excellent." Diane grinned triumphantly. Jason stood and glanced at Lucky questioningly.

"What's going on? What changed?" He asked, knowing they wouldn't have released him without another suspect in mind.

Lucky started to speak when Jordan interrupted, eyes hard.

"Mr. Morgan, I said you are free to go. You are not, however, free to inquire about this investigation. This is a police matter and we cannot comment on an active investigation. Detective Spencer, please escort Mr. Morgan out of the precinct."

Without another word, Jordan walked out of the room. Lucky shrugged and walked Jason through the precinct. When they reached the doors, Lucky glanced at Diane meaningfully. She sighed at looked at Jason.

"I was having a delicious evening with Max when you called. I hope you know my rates are tripled for the night. Enjoy your evening, gentlemen." She said sassily, before gliding through the doors. Jason rolled his eyes at her familiar threat of increased rates and focused on Lucky. Lucky glanced behind him before leaning close to Jason.

"Look Jase, I shouldn't be telling you this, but you need to know. We received a video from an anonymous source. It's a feed from the cameras outside your old apartment. It clearly shows Franco's murderer. It's Faison."

Jason stared at Lucky in shock before nodding shortly.

"Thanks, Lucky."

"Watch your back, Jason." Lucky told him, before heading back into the station.

Jason's head spun with the knowledge of Faison's return. The man had shot him and left him for dead after kicking him into the harbor. It was because of him he'd lost so much time with Sam and Danny. He didn't know why Faison was back, but he knew he'd have to take care of him once and for all.

He had a feeling he knew where the video the police had received had come from and pulled out his cell to call Spinelli.

"We need to meet."

…

Jason walked into the house, his eyes immediately searching for Sam. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, he glanced up and spotted her.

"Sam, I spoke to Spinelli. Tell me you're not really looking for Faison." He demanded, walking up to her.

Sam glanced up at him calmly and kept descending the stairs until she was right in front of him. She crossed her arms around her chest.

"I can't do that because I definitely am."

Jason sighed.

"Sam, let me handle this. This man is dangerous."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? Oh, I didn't realize that. Thank goodness you told me, or I would never have guessed." She said sarcastically. Jason glared at her.

"Smartass doesn't suit you right now, Sam. What the hell are you thinking?"

Sam stiffened.

"What am I thinking? You really have to ask me that? Jason, that man shot you in the back and threw your body in the harbor like trash. We lost four years together! Of course I want to find him! We need to know where he is to make sure he's not a threat anymore."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, Sam. _I_ need to know where he is, not we, not you. I want you to stay far away from this."

Sam reared back.

"Jason, you should know better than that by now. I am not the type of woman who just sits back and waits when her family is threatened or is in danger."

Fear for Sam and a desperate need to make her see reason made Jason careless with his words.

"But are you the kind of mother who places herself in harm's way and risks leaving three children without a mother? Or are you so determined to prove to yourself that you're still a badass that you don't care?" Jason snapped, before stopping. Damn it. He could see by the way Sam paled that he'd gone too far. He hadn't even meant what he'd said. He just...he couldn't stand to think of her in danger again. Not after coming so close to losing her.

"Go to hell, Jason." She said quietly. Spinning around, she walked back up the stairs and into their room, locking the door behind her. She leaned back against the door and closed her eyes, tears of hurt seeping out the corners.

How could Jason even ask her that? Couldn't he understand how scared she was? That she had to do something or she'd go crazy from that fear?

"Sam, please. I'm sorry." Jason's voice came through the door, quiet in its remorse. "Please just let me handle this."

"I can't do that." She answered quietly, before moving away from the door and laying down in bed. She stared at the shadow Jason cast beneath the door before averting her eyes. She reached over and turned off the light, laying down and pulling the blanket up.

Jason stood on the other side of the door, his hand pressed against the wood.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, ashamed of himself. But the thought of Sam going after a man as dangerous and deadly as Cesar Faison terrified him. He had to make her see that it would be better for her to stay out of it and let him handle it.

When the light switched off, he stepped back, surprised at how much it hurt for Sam to shut him out like that. Frustrated, he stared at the door a moment longer, before walking down the hall. He made his way outside and jumped on his motorcycle, speeding down the driveway.

Upstairs, alone in their bed, Sam listened to the roar of the motorcycle's engine as it drove away, tears spilling out the corners of her eyes. She sat up and before she could think better, dialed the number in her phone.

"Valentin? I need your help."

…

Valentin shifted nervously as he fiddled with the jeweler's box in his pocket. The past twelve weeks with Britt had been the happiest in his life. He knew it was soon, but he didn't care. He knew without a doubt that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. If only he was as sure that she would accept his offer. No one had ever loved him, and given the way he'd led his life, he understood why. It was difficult to believe that someone could love him without wanting anything in return.

The phone ringing pulled him from his musings and glancing at the display, his brows raised in surprise.

"Good evening, Little One. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Valentin listened for a moment before straightening, his eyes alert.

"Of course, Samantha. You have but to ask." He listened for another moment, promising to look into the reappearance of Faison.

When he hung up, his expression was guarded, a hint of heartache in his eyes. Faison was back in town. Britt's father. He was after Morgan again and his daughter just so happened to befriend and become romantically involved with Valentin, who was close to Sam? A coincidence? Or part of a ruthless plan to get closer to Samantha, and by relation, Morgan? Suddenly, the reasons for Britt to want him were crystal clear.

The doorbell rang just then, and his eyes went cold as his defensive walls slammed down. Valentin straightened his shoulders, ready to end this farce.

…

Britt stood outside the door to Valentin's house and waited for him to answer. She glanced around the grounds wistfully, admiring the Tuscan design and architecture. She loved this place. Almost as much as she'd fallen in love with it's owner, Britt admitted to herself ruefully.

She could admit that she loved Valentin, but she could also admit that it terrified her. The last time she fell in love it had ended horrifically and her life had fallen apart. It had taken disappearing for over a year to get over her last heartbreak. Spending time with her father had helped. He'd finally treated her like a treasured daughter instead or an inconvenience.

Of course, that had ended too. He'd become bored of her within months, and had disappeared one night without a word. When she reached out to her mother, Liesl had made excuses before finally admitting that Faison had grown bored of fatherhood, citing Britt's unimpressive desire to turn her life around. Britt had been heartbroken once again, but this time her recovery had been swift. For she'd realized that men did nothing but hurt you if you let them in. She'd vowed to never to make that mistake again.

And then Valentin had quite literally strolled into her life and right into her heart. He'd torn down her defenses and left her open and vulnerable. And he'd made her feel loved and cherished and the happiest she'd ever felt.

The door swung open and she raised sparkling eyes to meet Valentin's, a beaming smile on her face. It faltered when Valentin studied her indifferently, before turning on his heel and walking away.

Confused, Britt followed him inside, dropping her coat on the stairwell post as she passed.

"Valentin? What's wrong, babe?" She asked, alarmed, laying a hand against his back.

Valentin shrugged her off and strode over to the fireplace, staring into the flames. Hurt, Britt stared after him.

"What's going on, Valentin? Did I...do something to upset you?" She asked cautiously, trying to understand what was going on.

Valentin finally turned to look at her, and his already bruised heart took a beating. She was stunning, as always. Statuesque and shapely, her lovely mink brown hair loose around her shoulders, her seafoam green eyes peering at him questioningly.

Stiffening his back, he looked away from her, steeling himself against the hurt he could see in her eyes.

"Did you do something to upset me? I don't know, Britt. Have you?" He asked sardonically, an eyebrow raised.

Britt? He'd never once referred to her as Britt, always Britta. Secretly, she loved it. It had felt...intimate somehow. She felt her stomach begin to twist in knots, and splayed her hands protectively over it.

"Valentin, if you have something to say, just say it. I can't fix what's wrong if I don't know it is I'm fixing. Talk to me. Let me fix this." She said soothingly, determined to get to the bottom of his sudden change in behavior.

"Fix this? There's nothing to fix! _We're_ nothing." Valentin suddenly exploded, unable to hold in the feelings of betrayal suffocating him.

Britt stared at him in dismayed shock, hurt crawling through her.

"I-I don't understand. What happened, Valentin?" She rushed forward and grabbed his forearm.

"Why are you saying that? Why are you acting this way?"

Valentin shook her off and backed away from her, pain lancing through him as he stared at the woman who had played him for a fool.

"What happened is that I finally see who you really are. I learned the truth, Ms. Westbourne. I'm saying these things because I want you to know that I know the truth about you, and it disgusts me. I'm acting like this because you're a treacherous bitch!"

Britt stared up at the monster who stood in the place of the man she had so stupidly let herself fall in love with, tears filling her eyes.

"I don't understand. I don't understand." She said quietly, desperately trying to figure out why he was being so cruel.

Valentin sneered, before the sight of her tears unmanned him.

"Let me be more clear. I received a phone call from Samantha earlier. Apparently, an enemy of the Morgans has reappeared in town. Coincidentally, the daughter of that enemy has ingratiated herself with me in order to get close to them. You used me, Britt. You used me to get close to Sam, so that you could pass information onto your psychotic father. You never loved me! You're a liar! You're everything my idiot nephew said you were." Valentin railed at her, the agony of her betrayal a literal pain in his heart.

Stunned, Britt stared at Valentin, unresponsive. Her mind whirled as everything clicked into place. As she finally understood, Valentin's words penetrated the fog of confusion. Confusion turned to outrage, covering the devastating pain lancing through her heart. Using the shattered pieces of her heart, she hastily built a wall around herself to protect herself. She never should have let herself love him. Refusing to give into the despair threatening to drown her, she focused on the rage.

Her eyes narrowed, Britt stiffened her spine and glared at Valentin.

"You arrogant, presumptuous ass! Faison? This is about my father? A man I haven't seen or heard from since he abandoned me in Amsterdam almost a year ago?" She shouted angrily.

Valentin stared at her, shocked as a kernel of hope grew that he'd been mistaken.

"Yes. W-When Samantha called me and told me-." He started, but Britt's hand crashing into the side of his face cut off his words. He stared at her, raising the back of his hand to his mouth, and wiping away the blood that trickled out of the corner.

"Just shut up! Of course, if your precious Sam said it, it must be true! I couldn't possibly have been with you, spent time with you, SLEPT WITH YOU, because I'd fallen in love with you. No, no. It must be because I was using you to gather information from Sam, a woman I've hung out with, hmm, let's see, maybe TWICE, since you and I got together. Oh but wait, maybe I'm like a sleeper agent. You know, just a weapon my father planted into your lives, just waiting for the call to activate me so I could destroy all your lives. You know, because I'm a treacherous bitch, a liar that disgusts you, and all those other horrible things Nikolas said about me." She screamed, stepping forward and shoving him.

"Right? Right?" She shoved him with each word, tears streaming down her face.

Valentin stared at her, wild joy spread through him as he finally understood that he'd been wrong. She wasn't with him because of her father. Joy was immediately replaced with dread as he realized the horrible mistake he'd made. Oh God, no.

He reached out to her.

"Britta-." He started but Britt reeled back, her hands up defensively. Grabbing the first thing she saw, a tumbler of brandy, she hurled it towards him. He ducked and it crashed against the fireplace, pieces of glass exploding everywhere.

"No! Don't call me that! You don't ever get to call me that again!" She screamed, backing away from him on shaking legs.

Valentin stopped, sick to his stomach at the physical proof of how horribly he'd bungled this. He'd hurt the one person he'd never wanted to hurt, all because he'd let his insecurities drown out his good sense.

"Britta please, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I made a terrible mistake, I see that now. Let me fix this." He pled, moving closer slowly.

Britt glared at him through watery eyes, mascara rimming her lids.

"Go to hell, Valentin. I thought you cared about me. I thought you loved me the way I loved-. No, _I_ was the one who made a mistake. I never should have trusted you with my heart. You hurt me. I felt safe with you, I trusted you. You bastard, you hurt me!" She cried out, her voice breaking as she buried her face in her hands, giving in to the sobs that rose in her throat. She let herself fall back into the chair behind her.

Tears filling his eyes, Valentin shook his head helplessly. What had he done? He stepped forward and stopped. How could he prove how much he loved her? How sorry he was? He shoved his hands in his pockets and froze when he felt the ring box. Pulling it out, he opened it and set it on the table beside Britt, before kneeling down in front of her.

"Britta, please. What I said, how I behaved tonight...it was unforgivable. I know that. But never think that I don't love you because I do. God, I love you. It's why I behaved so atrociously. I was hurt. Devastated, in fact. You see, I had planned to give this to you tonight." He explained softly.

Britt slowly lifted her head and met his eyes with her own reddened ones. She turned her head slightly and her eyes landed on the open ring box. She reached out and brought it in front of her, studying the brilliant, 4 carat diamond and platinum engagement ring.

"I was going to ask you to honor me by becoming my wife. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. You have brought me more happiness in these last three months than I've felt my entire life. If you give me a chance, I will prove how much I love you and I will never stop doing my best to make you happy. We can fix this. We can still be happy. Just say yes." He held his breath, waiting to see if he was too late. If he had destroyed the most precious gift he'd ever been given, her love.

Valentin felt hope when she reached out and ran a finger down the diamond. She lifted wet eyes and stared at him.

"It's beautiful. Perfect, actually." She whispered, still staring at him. A smile blooming on his face, Valentin reached forward to grasp her hands. The smile fell off his face when she pulled her hands back.

Moving tenderly, as if in physical pain, Britt quietly set the ring box on the side table before rising to her feet. Straightening her shoulders, she stared down at Valentin.

"I…". She stopped and cleared her throat before continuing.

"I would have said yes." She admitted, before taking a deep breath. "Before you set my heart on fire and left me sitting in the ashes, I would have said yes. Goodbye, Valentin." Walking on shaky legs, she strode out of the living room, through the house and out the door, forgetting her coat. A loud crash came from the room behind her but she never stopped. Once the door closed behind her, she fell against it, struggling to breathe. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her eyes and made her way to her car.

She would cry, but she would be damned if she let him see her. Once inside, she drove away, only to pull over a block away, too blinded by her tears to see. Lowering her head to the steering wheel, she gave into the anguished cries that rose up, strangling her.

Valentin knelt in the same spot he had been, staring at the ring sitting on the table, her words echoing in his head.

" _I would have said yes."_

As the realization of the enormity of his mistake and what he had lost hit him, Valentin picked up the brandy snifter from the side table and hurled it across the room, where it shattered against the wall. His hands curled into fists at his side, he threw back his head and let out a roar of anguish.

She was gone and it was his fault. He'd driven away his only chance at happiness.


	98. Chapter 96

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, this was a monster of a chapter. I have so much I'm trying to wrap up without rushing it too much, that I'm making the chapters a little longer than usual. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it. There's still some Jasam angst, because too much happy bores me lol But there is a little lightness in the chapter as well. Thanks for all the awesome reviews and kind words. I LOVE hearing from you guys and read each and every review. I know I don't respond a lot, but honestly, I can't figure out how to respond to individual replies, and I've given up. Just know I read them all and am SOOOO grateful for the support and love you guys have shown me. Muah!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 96

Sam and Jason sat at the breakfast table, a strained silence stretching between them. Danny ate his food quietly, seeming to sense the tension in the air.

"I think we should send the kids to my mother's house." Jason said finally. Sam's head shot up, meeting his eyes for the first time that day.

"I agree."

"Just until I take care of this Faison situation- wait, what?"

Sam met his eyes steadily.

"As long as Faison is sneaking around town, the kids aren't safe. I won't have my children in danger."

Jason paused.

"You know, you could go with them and make this easier for everyone."

Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Jason, I don't want to send my children away. The babies are only three months old, and Danny has had enough time apart from us in the past. But their safety is my priority. I can't sit around and do nothing while this man threatens everything we've built together. I can admit this will break my heart, but it's the best choice right now."

"If you'd go with them, you could avoid the heartache."

Sam shook her head.

"I'm not dropping this, Jason. This entire thing could be over much sooner if you would just talk to me, work _with_ me to find Faison. I'm good backup, in case you forgot." She teased, hoping to make him see reason and bridge this gap between them. This was important to her, but she missed Jason. He was right in front of her, but she could seem to reach him.

Jason studied her and shaking his head, pushed up from the table and left the room. He'd thought he could use her fear for the babies to make her see reason, but all it had done was make her more determined to find Faison and protect their children. He had to find a way to protect her and the kids. He wouldn't lose his family.

Sam watched Jason leave with an ache in her heart. She looked down at the table, a lump in her throat.

"Daddy mad, Mommy?" Danny asked, his voice subdued. Sam looked at him in surprise and shook her head.

"No, baby. Mommy and Daddy just don't agree on something. But everything is okay. We'll figure it out." But she wasn't so sure they would. When had Jason stopped looking at her as a partner? He'd never treated her like some fragile flower he had to protect. That was always Elizabeth's role in his life, never hers.

She looked to the side, blinking rapidly against the sudden tears of hurt filling her eyes.

What was happening to them?

…

Jason strode out of the apartment and after barking orders at the guards stationed outside, jumped on his motorcycle and headed to Spinelli's.

Why couldn't Sam understand that he couldn't bear the thought of her in danger? He'd come so close to losing not just her, but their twins just a few months ago. Couldn't she see that he was terrified?

When did Sam stop trusting his ability to protect her? Didn't she feel safe with him anymore?

Questions and doubts ran through his head, feelings he'd never had before. He needed to concentrate on finding Faison before Sam did. Sam had been right about one thing. The sooner he found Faison, the sooner this would all be over and things could go back to normal.

…

"Thanks for watching the kids for me, Molly." Sam said, hugging her little sister.

Molly tossed her long, silky brown hair over her shoulder and grinned.

"I should be the one thanking you. I don't get to spend nearly enough time with my new niece and nephew, and I've been dying to hang with Danny. I'm on Cloud Nine."

Sam laughed.

"Good. Just remember what I told you. It's not safe with Faison in town, so don't take them off property, okay?"

Molly nodded. She seemed to hesitate before stepping a little closer, her voice lowered.

"Whatever you're going through, you can talk to me, Sam. And don't bother denying it. I can see the sadness in your eyes. You don't have to talk to me now, but just know I'm here."

Sam smiled weakly at her intuitive sister. She gave her another quick hug.

"Thanks, Molls. Love you."

"Love you too."

Sam pressed a soft kiss against the cheeks of her sleeping babies, and gave Danny a huge hug, before heading out the door.

She was meeting Valentin at the Metro Court. She'd known that the second Jason had found out about her plan to find Spinelli, that he would freeze her out. And she didn't want Spinelli stuck in the middle. And if she was being perfectly honest, she didn't want Jason anywhere near Faison. He had taken Jason from her once before. She didn't want him to have the opportunity to do it ever again.

Besides, Valentin had a reputation for being ruthless and dangerous. He had unlimited connections and resources. Plus he was with Britt now. Sam knew that once Britt understood the dangers, she would want to help Sam and Jason, and not her father.

She'd already called Carly, who thankfully had seen her side of things. Carly had arranged for discreet seating where Valentin and Sam could meet to discuss their hunt for Faison.

Sam pushed open the doors of the Metro Court and immediately met Carly's eyes. She was surprised to see how worried Carly looked.

Carly hurried over to Sam, and linking arms, led her to a quiet corner.

"Sam, Valentin is already here."

Sam nodded, not understanding the anxious tone of Carly's voice.

"Sam, he's drunk. Like, off his ass drunk. He looks like hell, he's disheveled, and I really don't know if he's your best resource right now."

Sam stared at her in surprise.

"That doesn't sound like the Valentin I know. Look, don't worry, Carly. I'll find out what's going on, get him together, and we'll be back in business. We'll find that psycho freak Faison before you know it, and Jason won't be in danger anymore."

Carly nodded, though her expression told Sam she wasn't convinced. She led Sam to the private seating she'd arranged and left them alone.

Sam stared at Valentin in shock. Carly hadn't been lying. Hell, she'd been generous.

Valentin sat at the table, a half empty bottle of Scotch at his elbow, his hands buried in his face. His tie was loose, the top buttons of his shirt undone, his jacket wrinkled. His hair looked like he'd run his hands through it a thousand times.

"Valentin?" She asked in concern. Valentin's head shot up and Sam gasped.

His face was drawn, his eyes bloodshot with huge dark shadows beneath. He looked as if he hadn't slept or eaten or showered. His face was covered in stubble. Sam had never seen him look less than immaculate and she had to admit she was worried.

"Hello, Little One." He said, his accent thicker than usual. Sam walked over and lowered herself into the seat beside him. She leaned forward and laid her hand on his forearm.

"Valentin, where's Britt? I thought you would have brought her." She said, looking around. She'd figured if she, Britt, and Valentin put their heads together, they could find Faison that much faster.

Valentin stared at her hopelessly, realizing Sam had never doubted Britta and cursed himself for a fool once again.

Sam studied him in growing alarm.

"Valentin, what's the matter? What's happened?" She asked softly, her eyes warm with concern.

"I lost her. I lost Britta." He whispered hoarsely, devastation ringing in his voice. Sam stared at him in surprise. She'd thought they were solid.

"Valentin, what happened? I spoke to Britt last week and she said that you two were so happy together. I don't understand." She said, shaking her head in confusion.

Valentin raised empty eyes to hers and her breath caught. She'd only seen pain like that a few times. In Jason's eyes when he thought she was dying, when he thought Jake had died, in her own eyes after she'd lost her little girl, and then again when she'd lost Danny, and then Jason. Valentin was truly heartbroken.

"I made a terrible mistake. And now she won't take my calls, she won't answer my texts, she never returned to her hotel room. I've had my men out looking for her, but nothing."

"Hey, hey. It's okay, Valentin. You can fix this. Once things calm down, I'm sure you can make her understand and she'll take you back. Maybe she stayed with my brother and Brad. He is her best friend, after all." Sam said helpfully. Valentin's eyes brightened.

"You're right. Of course, you're right. Thank you, Samantha." Valentin pulled a surprised Sam into his arms and hugged her tightly. Sam laughed and hugged him back, grateful she'd been able to give her friend some peace.

A gasp broke the silence around them and Sam and Valentin pulled apart. Sam was struck by the expression on Valentin's face and followed his gaze. Britt stood apart from them, staring at them with wide, devastated eyes and a pale face.

Valentin stared at Britt like a dying man who'd just found water in the desert.

"Britta." He whispered longingly, half standing.

Britt stared at Valentin, fighting the desperate need she had to run into his arms seeking comfort from the very pain he'd inflicted. But she kept seeing him and Sam wrapped in each other's arms. Suddenly enraged, she threw a fulminating glare at a surprised Sam and spun on her heel, striding quickly out of the restaurant.

Sam watched her in surprise and after seeing that Valentin was too stunned to react, Sam jumped up and zipped through the restaurant and jumped on the elevator with Britt just before the doors closed.

Britt stared at Sam in disbelief.

"Are you fricking kidding me?" She asked furiously. Without thinking, she dropped her purse, placed two hands on Sam's shoulders and shoved.

Tiny as she was, Sam was helpless to do anything but fly back into the elevator wall. When Britt approached her, hand raised, Sam bit back a curse.

Moving faster than Britt could follow, Sam stepped forward, placed a tiny hand on Britt's shoulder, another on her side, and with a well placed foot, knocked Britt on her ass.

Sam slammed her hand against the emergency stop button in the elevator and glared down at Britt, hands on her hips.

"Wanna tell me what the hell that was about?" She asked angrily.

Britt lay flat on her back and stared up at Sam, both embarrassed and ashamed of her behavior. A few hot tears escaped the corner of her eyes and she angrily swiped them away, climbing to her feet.

"Go to hell, Sam. Start the damn elevator." She sniped, straightening her cream sheath, and her now lopsided topknot.

"Nope. You're going to tell me what's going on or I'm going to knock you on your perfect ass again." Sam snapped, a slight smile belying her rude words.

"What is there to say? Last night, you called my boyfriend and told him my father was back in town and that the only reason I was involved with Valentin was so I could use him to get close to you and get information on your husband. Of course, I can't blame you for how easily Val believed it, but I can certainly blame you for the part you played. And then I have to see you two wrapped in each other's arms less than 12 hours later? Like I said before, go to hell, Sam."

Sam stared at her in shock.

"He accused you of what?!" She shouted, everything suddenly crystal clear now.

Britt stared down at Sam in surprise at her reaction. Studying her face, she suddenly wasn't so sure about what she thought.

Sam's next words cemented that thought.

"Britt, I am so sorry that Valentin is a colossal dumbass. I called him last night for help. Your father is back in town and for some reason he'd been trailing Jason. Jason and I got into a big fight because he doesn't want me involved in finding Faison, but I can't sit and do nothing. Not after that bastard, no offense, took Jason away from me all those years ago."

"No offense taken." Britt mumbled quietly, staring at Sam.

"Britt, it never even occurred to me that you were spying for your father. In fact, I called Valentin because I thought that once you understood the threat your father poses that you could help us find him. I called Valentin because he's the most dangerous man I know besides my husband and Sonny Corinthos, but they are the last two men on Earth I can ask for help right now because neither of them want me anywhere near this."

Britt sneered automatically.

"So what, you're supposed to sit at home and knit a sweater while the menfolk make it safe for you and the children? Why can't men just understand that we don't want to be protected, we want to be included."

Sam grinned at her in solidarity.

"Yes! You see why I called Valentin then. He doesn't care about me the same way Jason does, so his instinct isn't to shut me out. Although, I'm sure he thought that once Faison was located, he could take him out without involving me at all." She added wryly.

Britt nodded.

"Most likely. So...you want Valentin to kill my father?"

Sam gasped and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh God, Britt. I'm so sorry. I'm talking about killing your father so casually and I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry, Britt. I know he's your dad, but he tried to kill Jason once before. He's killed and tortured so many people I care about. I just...I don't know how else to protect my family."

Britt nodded slowly.

"I know. He's my father...but he's not my dad. He never was. He's never cared about me, never been there for me. He's treated me like an inconvenience my entire life. And I know he's not a good person. But I don't want him to die. What if I help you find him and we turn him into the police?"

Sam hesitated.

"He's escaped police custody so many times. I don't know, Britt."

"Can we at least try to think of another alternative? Besides my conflicted feelings, my mother is a dangerous woman in her own right and she's obsessed with my father. If you or Jason were to take him out, she'd go after you forever. Trust me, you don't want my mother as an enemy." She insisted..

Sam paused and then nodded.

"I'll figure it out."

"I'm sorry I pushed you." Britt said contritely.

"I'm sorry I tossed you on the ground." Sam replied, grinning sassily.

Britt rubbed her bottom.

"You're strong for someone half my size."

Sam shrugged and laughed. She hesitated again before digging deep.

"Britt, what's going to happen with you and Valentin? I hope you know there's nothing between us but friendship."

Britt's eyes immediately filled with tears.

"He doesn't trust me. I wanted to blame you but now I know it was all him. He immediately thought the worst of me. He said horrible things to me. How can I be with someone who thinks so little of me?" She sniffled, raising damp and shattered eyes to Sam's.

"He broke my heart."

Sam shook her head, furious with Valentin. She moved forward and hugged Britt. They stood there for a few moments until Britt pulled back with a self-conscious laugh, wiping her tears away.

"I just need time to get over him."

Sam looked at her in surprise.

"Britt, wait. He screwed up royally, but he's a good man and I know he loves you. You saw him. He looks like hell and it's because he's torturing himself over what he did to you. Let him try to make it up to you."

Britt shook her head sadly and shrugged. Sam hurt for her.

"I don't know if I can." Without another word, Britt reached out and started the elevator again. When the doors opened, she swept out and through the crowd that was waiting. Carly broke through.

"What the hell happened? Why was the elevator stopped?" She asked in alarm.

Sam just shook her head.

"I'll tell you later. Everything's fine." She rode the elevator back up and hurried back to where she'd been sitting with Valentin, but he was gone. Sighing, she grabbed her purse and headed home.

She was surprised to find Valentin standing outside her front door, ignoring the guards glaring at him.

"Valentin! Why did you just leave like that?" She said, annoyed.

Valentin straightened.

"My apologies, Little One. I received a tip about Faison, so I went to check it out."

Sam's brows raised in surprise.

"Without me?"

Valentin stared at her in surprise.

"But of course. Did you think I would willingly walk you into danger?"

Sam growled in frustration and shoved open the door, leaving Valentin to follow in her wake.

"Sit down." Sam snapped at Valentin, who looked at her in surprise but lowered himself onto her couch. She went to the minifridge and pulled out two bottles of water. She opened a drawer and grabbed the aspirin from inside and shook out two pills.

She took everything back to the couch with her and held out the water and pills.

"Here."

Valentin pulled away.

"I'd much rather have some of that fine looking tequila I see over there."

Sam shook her head.

"That's not for you. And you agreed to help me, and you're no use to me drunk and pathetic. So take the pill and drink the damn water." Sam ordered, frustrated.

Valentin glared at her, but grudgingly did as he was told.

"There. Pleased, Little One?" He asked sarcastically. Sam reached out and punched his arm.

"No, I'm not."

Valentin held his stinging arm and looked at her in disbelief.

"Why?" His voice had an almost comical note of betrayal in it.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Because you are gigantic ass. You accused Britt of using you to get close to me? Of being a spy for Faison? God, you are such a jackass. Britt would never do that and you should have known better than that."

Valentin listened to her and shook her head, though he had to admit hearing her defend Britta so fiercely warmed his heart.

"Do you think I don't know what I've done? Do you think I don't know I've destroyed the only good thing in my life? That I've lost the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with?"

Sam's anger deflated like a balloon at his obvious misery. Her head tilted in compassion.

"Oh Valentin. I'm so sorry. I never should have called you. If I had just left you out of it, this never would have happened."

Valentin shook his head.

"No, Samantha. This is all my fault. We are friends and I want you to come to me if you ever need help. I should have trusted Britta, trusted her love. I was a fool. And now I've lost her." Valentin stared down at his hands, wondering if the pain in his heart would ever ease.

Sam reached out and held his hands in her own.

"You haven't lost her, Valentin. She still loves you. But she needs you to fight for her, to show her how much you love and trust her, how sorry you are. If you give up, you're just proving to her that you never really cared. Fight for her, Valentin and you'll get her back."

Valentin raised hopeful eyes to her.

"Do you truly believe that?"

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I do."

"Then I will fight. But first I will keep my promise. I have a lead on Faison."

Sam leaned forward and listened intently as Valentin told her what he'd found.

…

Jason sat in Spinelli's apartment, his head in his hands as Spinelli looked on worriedly.

"Stone Cold, I know we've already discussed this, but I must insist you reconsider. The Fair One is unmatched in her investigative skills and should be a part of this investigation."

Jason lifted his head and Spinelli's breath caught at the stark look in his eyes.

"I can't do that, Spinelli. Seeing her at the bottom of those stairs like a broken doll is an image I will carry with me forever. And after, seeing how much pain she was in when she woke up? It was worse than anything I could have imagined. Spinelli, I need her to be safe. I can't function if I think she's in danger."

Spinelli nodded in understanding.

"Perhaps if you explained this to Fair Samantha she would understand?" Spinelli suggested carefully.

"She knows why I don't want her involved." Jason insisted, shaking his head.

Spinelli wrung his hands before taking a step forward bravely.

"I beg your pardon, Stone Cold. But I don't believe she does. Granted, she may be aware of your fear for her safety, but if you conveyed the depth of your despair and concern, perhaps she would be more willing to listen to your request."

Jason stared down at his hands before looking up at Spinelli and nodding, a small smile on his face.

"You're right. I have to try and make her understand. I hate this space between us. I gotta go. Thanks for the information. Let me know if you get any hits on the search for Faison."

Jason walked out, clapping Spinelli on the shoulder as he passed. He would fix this gulf between he and Sam.

…

Sam walked Valentin to the door.

"Alright, now go fix things with Britt. And thank you for being honest with me about what you found on Faison. Now if I can just get Jason to see reason, I can share this information with him and we can decide our next move as a team." Sam was hopeful but not convinced that it would happen.

Valentin cupped her cheek.

"Be patient, Little One. It is not easy for a man such as Jason or myself to let go of that which we hold most precious to us. He seeks only to protect you."

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Valentin. Thank you for being here for me, for helping me find Faison. I'm lucky to have you on my side."

"Always."

Valentin smiled at her fondly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He was about to leave when he felt Sam stiffen. Rolling his eyes, he greeted the newcomer wryly.

"Hello, Morgan."

Jason glared at Valentin as he turned away from Sam and faced him. Furious, Jason stared from Sam to Valentin, unable to believe what he'd just overheard.

"Goodbye, Cassadine." Jason replied coldly. Valentin hesitated, unsure if he was comfortable leaving Samantha alone with Morgan when he was in this state. Sensing his hesitation, Sam shook her head and shoved him lightly.

"Go, it's fine."

Nodding once, Valentin gave Jason a warning look as he passed.

Jason ignored him, staring at Sam. She raised her chin defiantly and returned his stare.

"You went to Valentin?"

Sam spun on her heel and walked inside, refusing to do this in front of the guards.

"Yes, I went to Valentin. I need someone lethal and resourceful on my side and unfortunately, I couldn't count on you."

Jason sucked in a breath, shocked at how much that had hurt.

"Wow, Sam."

Sam paused and rubbed her hands over her face.

When she looked up at him, regret and sadness shone in her eyes.

"Don't you think I would rather be working with you? Don't you think I would rather face this new threat side by side with my husband? You never used to treat me like a victim, like...like Elizabeth. When did you stop respecting me and my ability to handle myself?"

Jason shook his head.

"No, you're not turning this around on me. You went to the one person you knew I couldn't stand. He's in love with you! Why would you go to him? Was it to spite me? To make me jealous?"

Sam's face went pale as she stared at Jason.

"Screw you. I have _never_ played those games with you and you know it? Besides, Valentin never loved me. He only thought he did. He loves Britt. And when did you start thinking so little of me, Jason? What did I do to make you think I would do something like play childish games to make you jealous?"

Jason heard the genuine hurt in her voice and felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't seem to stop hurting her lately and it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I do know you better than that. You've never played games with me and you never would. We don't do that to each other. And we don't say cruel, hurtful things to each other. This has to stop."

Sam rushed forward and grabbed his hands, a plea in her eyes.

"Then include me. Trust me like I trust you. I trust you to keep me safe. There's nowhere safer for me than by your side. I just need to be a part of this, a part of _you._ Stop pushing me away."

Jason dropped his forehead to hers for a moment. He took a deep breath and holding Sam's hand, led her to the sofa.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I've been handling this all wrong. I know that."

Sam felt hope bubble up in her for the first time in days.

"It's okay. Let's just do things differently going forward."

Jason nodded.

"You're right. And the best way to do that is to explain why I've been pushing you away. Sam, I've always been fearless going on jobs for Sonny. I've never really thought about the consequences or the dangers. I had a job and I did it. But now? Sam, now I'm terrified. I'm so damn scared that I will go head to head with Faison and I will lose. Or worse, that I will lose _you._ I have everything to lose now." Jason leaned forward and cupped Sam's face, staring into her now teary eyes.

"Baby, please believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you. The things I've been saying lately? I was out of line. I was just so desperate to keep you safe that I wasn't thinking clearly. But I hurt you, and for that, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Sam stared into his eyes and there was no choice for her. She nodded and leaned up to kiss his lips softly.

"Of course I forgive you, Jason. Yes, you hurt me, but I knew deep down that you didn't truly believe the things you were saying. And I understand why you are so resistant to me helping to find Faison. I'm scared any time I face risk too. I don't want to leave our children alone." She admitted.

Jason nodded gratefully.

"I know that, baby. Thank you, Sam. Thank you for understanding. And thank you for letting me handle this."

Sam reared back and stared at Jason in dismay.

"What? Jason, I never said I would stop looking for Faison. I said I understood how you feel about being scared."

Jason stared down at her in disbelief.

"Sam, you can't be serious."

Sam backed away from him, eyes narrowed.

"I'm very serious. I sat back and trusted you to come back to me once before and you didn't. I spent months and years missing you, aching for you, grieving for you. I'm never doing that again! Not when it's Faison, the man who took you from me in the first place. I can't, so don't ask me to."

Jason's eyes went winter cold.

"I'm not asking you, Sam. I'm telling you. Stay out of this."

Sam's brows raised in insult.

"You're my husband, not my master. You don't decide what I do, _I_ do. And I am telling you, I _am_ going to find Faison."

They both climbed to their feet slowly, glaring at each other.

Jason took a slow step forward.

"No, you're not. If I have to put guards at the doors to keep you in, that's what I'm going to do. You're _not_ getting involved."

Sam's eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously before she stepped forward until she was in Jason's face.

"Try and stop me."

They glared at each other, furious.

"Damn it!" Jason suddenly exploded, spinning on his heels and storming out of the room. Sam watched him before she dropped back onto the couch, tears burning in her eyes.

…

Britt sat in her room in the Metro Court, staring into the crackling flames burning in the fireplace. She held a mug of tea in between her two hands, her emotions all over the place.

She'd been thinking about what Sam had said in the elevator. About giving Valentin another chance. He had hurt her terribly, but if Sam was right, he knew he'd made a terrible mistake and was sorry.

Maybe she should give him another chance. After all, it was because of him she even had a second chance in Port Charles again.

Her mind and her heart were fighting inside her.

 _He made me happy. Don't walk away from that._

 _Don't be an idiot. He'll only hurt me again. They always hurt me._

 _Valentin is different. He made a mistake._

 _Forgetting my birthday is a mistake. Accusing me of being a spy for my father, basically whoring myself out to Valentin to get information? That's a betrayal I can't forgive._

 _I'll always regret it if I don't give him another chance._

 _Please! He hasn't even come to see me._

A knock on the door interrupted her inner musings. She set her tea aside and climbed to her feet, wondering who it could be at this hour.

She opened the door cautiously and was stunned to see Valentin standing there, a huge bouquet of roses in his arms. She started to slam the door in his face, but he shoved his foot inside and stopped it.

"Britta, please. Please let me explain." Valentin pleaded, desperate for a chance to make her understand.

Britt glared at him as he forced his way inside.

"You have 5 minutes and then I'm calling the police and telling them I have an intruder." She warned him, stomping past him to sit in her chair again.

Her expression and body language showed a woman indifferent, but inside she was in turmoil. She was struggling between a feeling of elation that he had shown up willing to fight for her, anger and hurt at his cruelty the night before, and fear of being hurt again and losing him at the same time.

Valentin watched her hopelessly. She seemed distant, as if she didn't care about him. He shoved down his insecurities and fears and remembered what Sam had told him. Britta loved him, she was just hurt.

He moved forward and pulled a chair up to her. He sat down and leaned forward.

"Before I met you, I was alone in this world. There was no one I trusted, no one I believed in. My experience had taught me that people only use for what they can get and toss you aside when they're done. That's what Mikkos Cassadine did to my mother. He used her and threw her away like refuse. My mother and father risked everything for their love and it ended up destroying them both. Helena Cassadine had my mother and father killed not only because my mother had slept with Mikkos, but because my parents had dared to defy and outwit Helena's precious husband."

Valentin swallowed the bitter anger that rose at the mention of Helena and Mikkos and the devastation they had wrought on his parents.

Britt was watching him, hurting for him.

"The reason I am explaining this to you, is because learning this? It made me...cold and unfeeling. I built walls around myself, and vowed to never allow myself to be as weak as my parents. I would never love, never give myself to another. For there was evil in the world, and no one could be trusted. And so I kept my vow. I never loved another, and no one has ever loved me." Valentin shook his head at his own foolishness.

"And so when I met Samantha, I was surprised by her goodness and compassion. She was kind to me, even after I did horrific things. And so I mistook friendship, gratitude, and great affection for love. It wasn't until I met you that I truly learned what love was. Love is beautiful. It warms me when I'm cold inside, fills me when I feel empty, lifts me when I stumble, heals when I am hurt. Loving you and being loved in return is one of the greatest blessings I've ever received."

Britt gazed at him, afraid to believe him but desperate to. She was moved to hear him talk about how much he loved her. But if it was true, how could he have believed the worse of her so easily?"

Valentin let out an unsteady breath, uncomfortable with how much he was revealing about his most private thoughts and feelings. He was laying himself bare, at his most vulnerable. And with the tiniest cut of rejection, he would be forever scarred.

"The thing is, what we share, is also the most frightening thing in the world. Because loving you is making myself vulnerable in a way that I've learned is deadly. And having never been loved before, it's hard to believe it when someone tells you they love you. I wanted to believe it, told myself that I did. But when Samantha said Faison was back and after Jason, my heart shattered. With just those words, I was flooded with insecurities, doubts, and unspeakable pain. Because it suddenly made sense. How someone as beautiful, strong, intelligent, and kind as you could love someone as ruthless, soulless, and damaged as I. You couldn't possibly. I was but a means to an end. Because that's just it, Britta. It wasn't your love I didn't trust. It was myself and the thought that I was worthy of anyone's love. That doubt, that fear? It caused me to make the biggest mistake of my life and push away the most precious gift I've ever been given. Your love."

Valentin leaned forward, until he was on his knees in front of Britt and cupped her cheeks, brushing away the tears spilling down her face with the pads of his thumbs.

"Forgive me. Please, Britta. Please tell me I haven't destroyed your love for me. Tell me you'll give me another chance. I promise I will never stop doing my best to make you happy." He pled, staring up at her holding his breath.

Britt stared at him, overwhelmed.

"You're an idiot." She suddenly blurted out.

Valentin let out the breath he'd been holding in stunned shock, devastated at her rejection. Obviously, he _had_ been an idiot to think she could forgive him. He looked away, humiliated. He climbed to his feet and stood there, lost.

"Of course. Of course. I'm sorry. I'll leave you." He turned to leave.

Britt jumped to his feet and grabbed his hand.

"You're an idiot." She repeated. Valentin stared at their hands, before raising unsure eyes to her.

"You think you're unlovable? Val, you're the kindest, warmest, most considerate man I've ever met. You believed in me and gave me a second chance at a life here, when no one else would. I have new friends because of you, I have my job back, and I was able to reconnect with my brother and my mother again. You did that for me, long before we became involved. And once we did become involved, you showed me, for the first time, what it was to be someone's first choice. To be a priority. You weren't with me because you couldn't have Sam, the way Patrick was with me because he couldn't have Robin or Sabrina. Or Nikolas was with me because he couldn't have Elizabeth. You were with me because you wanted me. You pursued me, made me feel desirable and wanted. You made me _feel._ How could I not love you? And I do, Valentin. I love you desperately." Her voice broke at the end, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Valentin stared at her, scared to believe what he was hearing, scared to move for fear he would wake up and realize it was a dream.

Britt laughed at his speechlessness.

"And you better never talk about the man I love like that again. Just because everyone else was too damn blind and stupid to love you doesn't mean it was because you weren't worth it, because you are. And you are not soulless or damaged. Ruthless, yes. But hell, so am I." She declared with a grin.

Valentin shook his head.

"I've done horrible things, Britta." He warned her slowly, stepping a little closer.

Britt tossed her hair back.

"So have I." She replied, moving closer.

"Not like I have." He shot back, moving closer still, her breasts now brushing his chest.

"Please. You kidnapped Sam? I helped a nine year old boy fake a disappearance. You blackmailed Emily into carrying Lulu and Stavros' embryo? Join the club! I stole Lulu and Dante's embryo and carried it myself. You've killed people? I...I barbequed a little girls Barbie." She shrugged, moving closer, her face tilted up towards Valentin's.

Valentin let out a bark of laughter at her outrageous claims.

"God, I adore you." He declared before closing the distance and crushing her to him, swooping down and capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. Before long, they were ripping each other's clothes off, and almost attacking each other in their frenzy.

Valentin put his hands beneath Britt's bottom and hoisted her up, her long legs immediately wrapping around him. Impatient, he backed her up against a wall, and dropping to his knees before her, proceeded to show her just how much he adored her.

MUCH, MUCH later, Valentin and Britt lay curled around each other in Britt's giant bed, basking in the afterglow. Britt trailed her fingers up Valentin's chest and looked up at him.

He watched her with a smile that he couldn't seem to dim, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

"The other night, you had something for me. A box...and a question?" Britt said slowly, staring at Valentin. His eyes widened and he nodded quickly.

"Yes. Yes, I did. I do." He said hurriedly, suddenly nervous.

"Well, ask me." She insisted, smiling softly.

Valentin hurried to his feet, yanking on his pants, much to Britt's disappointment. He went to his jacket and pulled out the jewelry box, walking back to Britt. He sat in front of her slowly, staring at her.

"Britta, I made a horrible mistake and almost lost you. It made me realize more than ever how utterly and totally in love with you I am. You own me, completely. I used to think love made you weak. But I've never felt stronger than I have when you're by my side. I love you, Britta Westbourne. Please, do me the honor of becoming my wife and let me show you everyday how much I love you."

Tears spilled down Britt's eyes as she nodded quickly.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" She cried out, holding her hand out as Valentin slid the gorgeous, brilliant ring on her finger. It fit perfectly, of course. Throwing herself into Valentin's arms, she laughed, happier than she'd ever been. She was still laughing when Valentin crushed his mouth to hers, before laying her back down, covering her body with his.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Valentin whispered against her lips reverently, grateful for the chance to prove that he would love her forever.


	99. Chapter 97

**A/N: Hello loves! Sorry it's taken so long for me to post. I have to be totally honest. I've been totally immersed in the magical world of Harry Potter for like the 100th time lol. I got the British version of the audiobooks and they're incredible! I love them so much that I've just been barrelling through the books. I'm on the fifth one now, so I decided to take a break and get to work. And let me tell you, this break worked because it all just flowed out in the last night or two.**

 **Side note, I realized I never set an actual birthdate for the babies! For shame! So here is how I picked a date. About a week after Christmas, (1/4/16) Sam learned she was 7 weeks pregnant. And the babies are 11 weeks right now and she had them at 33 weeks. SO, the Jasam twins were officially born on: June 20, 2016! Same month as their big brother! Which makes it September 5th in my fanfic. Hmm...a certain date is fast approaching, isn't it? )**

 **ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 97

 _Resident Royal Valentin Cassadine to Wed!_

 _Prince Valentin Mikkossovitch Cassadine has announced his engagement to local OB Britt Westbourne. As is tradition, Prince Cassadine will hold a Bacchanalia Ball to celebrate their engagement in one week's time._

 _Sources say there's a reason for the rush. Could there be a new Cassadine Prince on the way? We do know one thing for sure- this will be an event to remember for those lucky enough to receive an invitation. We'll keep you updated with details as the ball draws closer!_

Nikolas tossed the newspaper down and shoved his annoyance aside at Valentin being touted as the Cassadine Prince when it was once he who was splashed across the society pages. He chose instead to focus on the delicious idea that had popped into his head upon reading the news of his idiot "uncle" and traitorous ex's engagement. It would be the perfect time to put his plan into motion.

Emily walked into the living room and saw Nikolas sitting at the table, smiling softly. Her heart lightened. Maybe he was finally finding some peace. It had been over a month since she'd found out about her pregnancy, and she still hadn't shared it with him. She was only three months pregnant now, but pretty soon she would start to show. And besides, she really wanted to enjoy this pregnancy with Nikolas. Maybe it was time she told him.

Emily stepped forward with a bright smile on her face.

"Nikolas, do you have a minute?"

Nikolas looked up, and as always, the sight of Emily brought a wave of soothing warmth and love. He would never stop thanking God for bringing her back to him.

"For you? Always, my love." He smiled. Emily laughed and sat across from him.

"You're certainly in a good mood." She teased, trying to figure out how to break the good news.

Nikolas grinned and leaned forward.

"You know, I really am. And it's because I finally figured out how to maximize the destruction of Valentin and bonus, I can take Britt down with him." Nikolas said gleefully. He was picking up the newspaper and didn't see Emily blanch in surprised dismay.

"Can't you let this go, Nikolas? Aren't you happy with me and Alana and Spencer?" Emily asked quietly, her heart aching.

Startled, Nikolas looked up and reached out to hold her hand.

"Em, of course I am. I adore you and our children. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But not in your mother's home. I want to provide for you and our family. I want Spencer to have his inheritance back. And the only way to do that is to expose Valentin's lies about being a Cassadine so I can reclaim my inheritance. The Bacchanalia is the perfect place." He explained quickly, needing her to understand.

Emily nodded slowly, standing up.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Nikolas. And what you're risking." She added sadly, turning to leave. Nikolas stopped her.

"Didn't you want to talk?" He asked, uncertainly. He knew he'd misstepped with her, but he didn't know how. Surely she understood why he needed to go after Valentin?

Emily shrugged.

"It wasn't anything you'd care about." She said softly, before walking quietly out of the room, tears blinding her, unseen by Nikolas.

Nikolas stared after her for a moment, wondering if he should go after her. Deciding she would talk to him when she was ready, he turned back to the paper, thinking about his plans to bring down Valentin.

Sam stood outside the living room doors, the twins sleeping in their double stroller, frozen. She watched as Emily rushed past her blindly, never even noticing her presence.

Nikolas knew about Valentin not being a real Cassadine? And he was going to use Valentin and Britt's engagement ball to expose him? Not if Sam could help it. Sam turned to leave but hesitated. She couldn't ignore Emily's obvious pain.

Sam quickly but quietly wheeled the stroller around and followed Emily to the kitchen, where Emily sat at the table, her head in her hands.

"Emily?"

Emily's head shot up, surprised. When she saw Sam, she swiped the tears from her cheeks quickly.

"Sam, hi. I'm so sorry. I forgot you were coming with the babies. Mom had to go to the hospital." Emily said quickly, hoping Sam wouldn't say anything.

"Emily, stop. What's wrong?" Sam asked gently. Emily burst into tears, and suddenly, she realized how much she needed a friend right now.

"Oh, Sam. Everything is falling apart." She cried.

"Because Nikolas knows about Valentin?" Sam asked bluntly. Emily looked at her in surprise for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yes, but that's not it. Sam...I'm pregnant." Emily admitted quietly.

Sam's eyes widened and then she smiled widely, throwing her arms around Emily.

"Oh my Gosh, congratulations!" She cried out, happy for her.

Emily hugged her and pulled back, a slight smile on her face.

"You're the first person I've told." She admitted.

Sam's smile faded a bit.

"I'm honored but...why haven't you told Nikolas?" She asked curiously.

"Because of this! Because of this obsession Nikolas has with Valentin! I don't want to build a life with the Nikolas who can't let go of his anger and is obsessed with vengeance. I want to build a life with the man who risked everything to get me back, who accepts and loves my daughter as if she were his own, who lets me be a mother to his son, who respects and honors me. That's the man I want to be with. But if having me and our children in his life isn't enough for him, then he's not enough for us."

Sam understood completely.

"Have you talked to him about how you feel?"

Emily shrugged, shrouded in sadness.

"I've tried, but I can't reach him. I haven't told him about the baby because I need to feel like we're the most important thing to him. And we're not. Getting revenge on Valentin and Britt are."

Sam hugged Emily as she cried, thinking how tragic it was that they were hurting simply because they weren't communicating with each other.

She was bitterly aware that she and Jason were guilty of the same thing right now. It made it that much harder to see. After Emily claimed she was going to take a nap, Sam made her way out of the house.

Driving home, she tried to decide how to handle this Nikolas situation. Valentin was her friend and she wanted to protect him. But she didn't necessarily want to hurt Nikolas, especially if it spilled over onto Emily.

Still pondering her options, Sam pushed the stroller through the front door and into the living room. She scooped the babies up and transferred them to their bassinets seamlessly. They didn't even stir as she brought the covers up over them.

Heavy footsteps had Sam's head snapping up and she stared at Jason, who looked just as shocked to see her home. Since their last fight, they'd been avoiding each other. Sam had taken to sleeping in the guest room and Jason kept himself busy between getting the private security firm up and running and finding Faison. Everything inside her was yearning to run into his arms and find the safety and comfort he'd always given her. But she held back, watching him, her hands trembling as she smoothed the blankets over the twins.

"Sam. I thought you were taking the twins to see my mom and Emily?" Jason asked unsteadily. They saw each other everyday, but this was the first time in almost a week that they were in the same room together, alone. He ached to hold her in his arms, to make things better. But he didn't know how.

"Um, yeah. I was but something came up. Where's Danny?"

Jason smiled softly.

"Molly and Kristina dropped by and picked him up. There's some kind of carnival or something that's swinging through town this weekend and they wanted to take him."

Sam smiled at the thought and nodded. She looked up at him as he stood there silently and the smile fell off her face. She looked away, fidgeting uncomfortably. Maybe...maybe he could help her with this Nikolas and Valentin problem. He didn't care for either of them, but he loved Emily and he might have an idea on how to handle it. And maybe it would help bridge the gap between them. At least a little. She couldn't take this separation anymore.

"So what came up?" Jason asked suddenly, moving closer, needing to be near her. Maybe if she shared whatever it was that was obviously bothering her, he could help her. Maybe it could help heal the hurt they'd been causing each other.

Sam looked up, startled. She'd been about to tell him, but he'd beat her to it. Could he want to fix things between them as badly as she did?

"Well, I um, I went over to see Emily and Monica. But Monica called me while I was on the way there to tell me she had gotten called in on a hospital emergency. But I decided to go anyway to see Emily. But when I got there, she was talking to Nikolas." Sam hesitated before deciding to leave out Emily's pregnancy since that was her news to share.

She moved to the couch and sat down, watching as Jason followed and sat beside her.

"I don't know how, but Nikolas knows that Valentin isn't really a Cassadine and plans to expose it at Valentin and Britt's engagement ball. And Emily is devastated because...she doesn't feel like their family is a priority to Nikolas." She explained, skirting around the pregnancy issue.

Jason shook his head in disbelief as he processed this information. Absent-mindedly, he reached out and grabbed Sam's hand, playing with her fingers. Sam watched him, her eyes stinging with tears she blinked rapidly away.

Jason seemed to realize what he was doing and looked up to see if she was going to pull away. To his surprise, Sam had tears in her eyes, though she was trying to blink them away.

Watching her, his fingers intertwined with hers. Her eyes shot up to his questioningly. He hated that such a simple show of affection from him surprised her. Why had he let things get this far?

Did he really want to risk losing Sam over his obsessive need to protect her, the way Nikolas was about to lose Emily over his obsessive need for revenge? No. No, he hadn't fought this hard to get his family back only to throw it all away because of pride and fear.

Determined to make things right, Jason squeezed Sam's hand and smiled softly.

"I miss you." He said. Sam stared at him, before she opened her mouth to speak. She started to speak, and suddenly, she shook her head and began to cry.

His heart aching, Jason pulled Sam into his arms, where she curled up eagerly, her arms looping around him. He held her close, his own eyes damp.

"I'm sorry. Sam, I'm so sorry." He murmured softly, kissing the top of her head.

"I miss you too, Jason. So much." Sam said, sniffing and wiping her eyes. She was embarrassed. She'd fallen apart and like a child, she'd crawled into Jason's lap for comfort. But she hadn't realized how terrified she'd been that in their eagerness to save each other from Faison, that they would destroy their relationship.

"I'm sorry, Sam. You were right. I should have been treating you like a partner instead of someone I have to protect. You're a strong, independent, beautiful, courageous, brave, intelligent, kick ass woman. And even though I will never stop trying to protect you, I will never shut you out to do it. We're equals. I'm stronger with you by my side than I could ever be with you behind me."

Sam's heart filled as Jason's words coated her like honey.

"Jason, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gone to Valentin behind your back, or pushed so hard. I know you can keep us safe, and I should have been more understanding. Because I know exactly how horrible it is to lose someone or think you've lost them. And you almost lost me and the babies just a few months ago. I should have been patient and been more understanding. It just hurt so much to feel like you were pushing me away, treating me the way you used to treat Elizabeth. Like some fragile, weak, pathetic mess you have to clean up."

"Sam, no. I have never thought you were anything like Elizabeth. You're everything she wasn't and never could be. You're perfect for me, and I was an idiot to risk losing you out of fear. We're going to find Faison together, and when we do, we're going to make him wish he'd never come back to Port Charles." Jason declared, leaning forward.

A happy grin wreathed Sam's face and she threw her arms around Jason.

"Hell yeah, we will." She whispered against his neck. He laughed and pulled back to look into her eyes. As their eyes met, a sudden awareness of close they were to each other came over them. Sam's breasts against his chest were suddenly very sensitive. Jason reached up to brush a hair away from Sam's face, before slowly, lowering his mouth to hers.

They kissed softly at first, before giving into the desperate need they felt to solidify their reunion. With a quick glance at the sleeping babies, Jason stood, Sam in his arms. He grabbed the monitor, and flicking it on, practically ran with a laughing Sam to their bedroom.

Tossing her on the bed, he followed, lowering his body onto hers. Her laughter died as she saw the intensity and passion banked in Jason's eyes, and her own surged up. She dragged his head down to hers, and wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed torridly.

Before long, clothes were strewn around the room, and Sam and Jason lay together, bodies entangled, chests heaving as they stared at the ceiling.

"God, I missed you!" They said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed, as Sam rolled over and lay her head on Jason's chest. His arms came around her and peace stole over them both.

They lay like that for a little while, basking in the afterglow of not only their lovemaking, but of their renewed love and commitment.

Jason grinned at the ceiling, and mentally thanked Nikolas for being a jackass, because it had finally made Jason realize what a jackass he'd been. Recalling the predicament that had sent Sam back to him, Jason pushed up on his elbows.

"So I have an idea of how you can help Val. And me." Jason said slowly. Sam grinned and looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay. What is it?"

"We go to Valentin and tell him what Nikolas is planning. Convince Valentin to expose the secret himself as if he just learned about it and return Nikolas' inheritance. Valentin doesn't need it, he was just being vindictive."

Sam looked at him in surprise.

"You hate Nikolas even more than Valentin but your plan only really benefits Nikolas. Why?"

Jason grinned wickedly.

"I'm not done. The only thing really financially solvent in Nikolas's inheritance doesn't belong to him. So as a thank you for warning Valentin of Nikolas's plan, he gives us ELQ back. Nikolas will get his fortune back, minus the one he stole from my family, and my family will get their business back. Nikolas doesn't get to humiliate Valentin, public opinion is with Valentin because his story is so damn sad, and Nikolas remains a pointless ass." Jason summed up triumphantly, wickedly pleased with his plan.

Sam laughed and nodded.

"It's perfect. Now we just have to see if Valentin will go for it." She said, unsure if he would.

"Right. But we can do that tomorrow. Right now, I just want to spend the day with my family."

Sam smiled and held on tight.

"Me too."

….

An hour or so later, Sam sat on the sofa breastfeeding the twins when the doorbell rang. Jason tore his eyes away from the beautiful sight of Sam feeding their little avocados and climbed to his feet.

Jason went to the door and opened it, laughing when he saw Danny in Molly's arms. His face was painted with a huge dragon on the right side and his hands were full of bags of candy and carnival tickets. Danny pulled out of Molly's arms and leapt into his father's.

Jason laughed and caught his little boy in his arms.

"Hey buddy! Hi Molly."

Molly gave him a baleful stare and walked past him to see Sam. Jason winced. So Molly knew about his and Sam's temporary estrangement?

Sam bit back a laugh when she witnessed Molly's cold shoulder. She looked up at her baby sister and smiled.

"I love you, Molly." She said simply. Molly beamed at her.

"Love you too, Sam. Now pop those nipples out of their mouths and tuck those bad boys away so I can cuddle my little booboos."

Sam laughed, and as the babies were done feeding anyway, she pulled them away and handed first Alan, and then Lexie over to Molly. Molly expertly arranged them in her arms and proceeded to burp them while Sam straightened herself up.

Jason came over with Danny and sat beside Sam, lifting one arm and placing it around Sam's shoulders, bringing her closer. Danny immediately moved from Jason's arms to Sam's as she greeted her son with numerous kisses on the face. Molly watched them before an even wider smile spread across her face.

"Very good, Jason. I didn't want to have to get involved but I was about to." Molly said matter-of-factly. Jason kept his face straight and nodded in understanding, while Sam choked out a laugh, smothering it quickly.

Danny was watching his mother and father carefully.

"Oh my Lord." Molly suddenly breathed, her face screwing up.

"I am pretty sure Lexie and Alan here have just dropped the biggest bombs ever in their diapers because oh my gosh." Molly explained, gasping for air.

Jason and Sam burst out laughing. Molly stood quickly, and hurried out of the room with the babies to change them, brushing off Sam and Jason's offers to help.

Sam looked away from Molly's disappearing body and her gaze fell on Danny, who was staring between her and Jason, and odd expression on his face.

"What's up, big guy?" Sam asked. Danny looked at her and then Jason, and then her again.

"You and Daddy were mad. Daddy made you cry and Daddy was very sad. I don't like that. I don't like Mommy to cry and Daddy to be sad." He said in a small voice.

Sam looked at Jason quickly, devastated to realize the toll their argument had been taking on Danny.

Jason was staring at Danny, guilt and sadness pervading his senses as he studied his incredibly intuitive and intelligent little boy.

Sam spoke first.

"Danny, sometimes grown ups don't always agree with each other and that can make you feel a lot of different things. Sad, mad, frustrated, tired. But that doesn't mean they don't love each other."

Jason broke in, adding, "That's right, big guy. And see, your Mom and I have already talked about it and everything is better now. Everyone is happy again. No more anger, no more tears."

Danny studied them.

"You should use your words." He said abruptly.

Sam and Jason looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Jason said slowly.

Danny looked impatient.

"Grandma Monica says when you feel bad or mad or sad or anything, use your words. Talk and you feel better." Danny explained simply.

Sam bit back a smile and her incredibly smart and logical son.

"You know what, Danny? You are really smart for a four year old." She said with a grin. Danny looked affronted.

"Four and a half!" He insisted indignantly, eyes narrowed.

Jason grinned at him, loving him more than he thought possible.

"That's right, Danny! In fact, you're going to be five years old in six months! I know we didn't get to have a party this year because Mommy was sick, but we're going to have a HUGE party for your fifth birthday. Are you excited?"

Danny crowed and pumped his fist in the air.

"Oh yeah!"

Sam and Jason laughed, listening to their son who was expounding on all the ways his life would change once he turned five.

"I'm going to get a job! Mommy buys me a car so I can drive! I go on Daddy's motorcycle! I babysit my baby brudder and seester. I go on dates with Mommy." As he listed all of his outrageous and definitely not happening expectations, Sam looked up and Jason with a grin.

"Our son is definitely going to pay us back for all the hell we've put our parents through, isn't he?"

Jason looked at her in mock despair.

"We're doomed."

"You're not listening! I said so much!" Danny's voice suddenly boomed out accusatorily, offended. With much difficulty, Sam was able to keep a straight face, but Jason had to fake a coughing fit to cover up his laughter, tears of mirth filling his eyes.

They turned to Danny, who watched them through narrowed eyes for a moment longer before launching back into his grand plans for his fifth year of life.

Molly came downstairs shortly afterwards, twins in hand. The twins were now eleven weeks old and their tiny bodies had filled in after a few months of their mother's nourishing breast milk. Their plump, rosy cheeks with little dimples and clear blue eyes brought attention wherever they went.

Molly was expounding on the virtues of Elizabeth Bennett and FitzWilliam Darcy as she walked into the room with the babies. She set them down in their play yards and sat down across from Jason and Sam.

"Wow. That was traumatizing and exhilarating all at once. I can't wait to have kids!" Molly exclaimed. Sam cringed.

"Don't say that in front of Mom. She'd flip." Sam warned, a smile on her face.

Molly shrugged with a laugh.

"So listen, I heard you talking when I came in. Did you say you need to go somewhere? I can watch the kids? I'd love to." She offered sincerely. Sam and Jason looked at each other.

Sam turned to Molly.

"Thank you, Molly. That would be fantastic."

….

Jason stood behind Sam as she knocked on Valentin's door, his arms crossed over his broad, muscular chest. Sam looked over her shoulder and grinned at his expression. It was killing him to do anything nice for Valentin, but the opportunity to get ELQ back was too great to ignore.

The door swung open and Sam grinned up at the statuesque beauty who beamed down at her.

"Sam! I'm so glad you're here. I was going to call you and ask you to lunch, but you saved me the call. Come in, come in. Hi Jason!" Britt was positively glowing with happiness.

Jason stepped forward and linked hands with Sam, who glanced at him in surprise. He wasn't usually one for handholding in public, but even though his memories were fully restored, he retained a lot of Jake Doe's personality traits. Sam definitely wasn't complaining about the increase in PDA.

She walked with him, following Britt into the living room where Valentin sat at a table, surrounding by bridal magazines.

Jason choked back a laugh at the sight of Valentin thumbing through what looked like a huge wedding binder. Valentin made a quick note in the binder.

"Val, look who's here." Britt said, smiling. Valentin smiled automatically and looked up absentmindedly. His smile faltered when he saw Jason and an expression of mortification crossed his face before he could hide it. Quickly, he dropped the pen and slammed the wedding binder shut, dropping random papers on top of it.

Jason smirked at him and raised a brow.

"Planning your dream wedding?" He drawled.

Valentin glared at him and stood up. Ignoring Jason, he walked over and pulled Sam into a warm embrace, smiling down at her.

"Hello, Little One. What a wonderful surprise. You look stunning as always." Valentin let his eyes slide over to Jason with a smirk of his own as Morgan stiffened and clenched his jaw.

Britt rolled her eyes with a smile, knowing Valentin only flirted with Sam to annoy Jason. He had meant it when he promised to show her everyday how much he loved her. She had never been more sure of anything in her life.

Sam laughed and pushed Valentin away, shaking her head.

"Idiot." She said fondly, well aware he was trying to annoy Jason and knowing it was working. She took a step back, placing her back against Jason's front. He immediately looped his arms around her waist possessively, dropping his head on top of hers.

"Valentin, we need to talk. You too, Britt." Sam announced. Valentin studied first her face, then Morgan's. He nodded shortly, and with a hand at the small of Britt's back, headed into the sitting room, gesturing for Sam and Jason to follow him.

They settled on the sofas and Valentin leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Sam looked at Jason, who nodded.

"I found something out today that you need to know. But before I tell you, I want you to do something for me."

Valentin's brows raised.

"Extortion, Samantha?" A trace of surprised hurt in his voice.

Sam squelched the tinge of guilt she felt.

"Of course not. Valentin, you've become one of my dearest friends. I plan to give you this information no matter what, because I don't want to see you hurt or blindsided. But I would like to help my husband right a wrong that was done to him. And I would like to think that as my friend, you would like to help me do that." She waited.

Comprehension dawned and Valentin leaned back, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You want ELQ." He stated.

"ELQ belongs to my family. Nikolas swindled my family out of their own company in order to save Emily from _your_ family. You only have it because you took Nikolas' inheritance. You don't need it, Valentin. Return it to my family." Jason demanded quietly.

"Tell me this information you have, Samantha. I will decide then if I think it's worth ELQ."

Jason opened his mouth to argue but Britt spoke first.

"Deal. In return for the information that Sam has, Valentin will sell ELQ back to you for a reasonable price."

Valentin stared at her, stunned.

"Britta-." He started but she narrowed her eyes at him.

"We have favors to ask as well, remember, Valentin? So we'll do this for them." Her tone brooked no argument. Valentin bit back his angry words and he nodded shortly.

"Fine. Tell me, then." He said ungraciously.

With a smile of appreciation at Britt, Sam leaned forward.

"I went to visit Nikolas and Emily and overheard them talking about your engagement ball. Nikolas knows you're not really a Cassadine, Valentin, and he plans to expose you at the ball."

Valentin and Britt stared at Sam in disbelief.

"Impossible. I've only ever told Britta and you. And neither of you would ever betray me."

Sam smiled warmly at the show of trust.

"Of course not. I told Jason and my immediate family, but they would never tell Nikolas either. Truth be told, I'm the only member of the family who even acknowledges Nikolas after everything he did to me and Jason."

"Val, it doesn't matter how he found out. If he exposes you and proves you knew you weren't a Cassadine and took his inheritance anyway? You could go to prison."

Valentin's face went hard.

"That idiot has no idea what a terrible mistake he's making." Valentin said coldly.

"Valentin, please don't hurt Nikolas."

Everyone looked up in surprise and saw Emily standing in the doorway.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Jason asked quickly, standing to greet his sister.

"I...I needed to warn Valentin about Nikolas' plans. Your butler let me in."

Valentin nodded.

"Why would you warn me of Nikolas' plans? Your loyalty is to him, is it not?"

Emily nodded, looking pale and exhausted.

"Always. But what he's doing is wrong. It's not going to bring him the happiness he thinks it will."

"Emily...I have to deal with this. People who cross me...they pay." Valentin said grimly.

"I'm pregnant." Emily blurted out. Jason stared down at his baby sister and then Sam, realizing that's what she'd been holding back before.

Valentin paused, before closing his eyes and sighing loudly.

"Damn it. It was a much easier existence having no friends or loved ones in my life. No need to worry about hurt feelings or broken hearts." He muttered to himself before catching Britt's narrowed eyes. He quickly lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss there.

"And it was a much emptier existence too." He said softly. She smiled and turned to Emily.

"We won't go after Nikolas. But convince him to let this thing with Valentin go. We won't let him hurt us, we'll fight back. So tell him not to make us." Britt said fiercely. Valentin watched her, a smile on his face. His beautiful, fierce warrior. None but her could ever make a worthier match for him.

Emily nodded and with a promise to call Jason later, made her way out of the house.

"Well, Valentin?" Jason asked suddenly, though his mind was half on his sister. He was worried. He knew how much she wanted a child with Nikolas. So why did she look so unhappy?

"I will sell ELQ back to you." Valentin announced.

Sam squealed and jumped in Jason's arms. He caught her and gave a quick, but deep kiss.

"Thank you." He said simply.

Valentin nodded.

"I must thank you. You've given me enough time to put things in order and make plans to thwart my nephew before the ball next week."

Jason nodded. Sam turned in his arms and looked at Britt.

"What was the favor you needed to ask us?"

Britt grinned.

"Well, Brad is going to be my Matron of Honor, but I was hoping you'd agree to be a bridesmaid. I don't have a lot of friends and I've come to think of you as a really good one and-." She babbled nervously when she was cut off by Sam's laughter.

"Of course, I will!" She exclaimed, pulling Britt into a hug.

"But you said you needed to ask Jason something too?"

Valentin looked extremely uncomfortable as he cleared his throat.

"Morgan, I was wondering if you'dbemybestman?" He rushed out, splotches of red blooming on his cheeks.

Jason stared at him, not sure he had heard him correctly.

"You want what?"

Valentin glared at him and took a deep breath.

"I have made a point not to make friendships. However, despite the fact that I find you extremely irritating, I respect you. Would you be my best man?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Jason stared at him, nonplussed. That had been the last thing he had expected. And yet...truth be told, he didn't really hate Valentin. In fact, he kind of enjoyed sparring with him. He also respected the hell out of him. He was a fierce opponent, and he had saved Sam's life countless times this past year.

"Yeah, man. I'd be honored." He surprised himself by saying. Valentin grinned at him suddenly, relieved that was over.

Sam and Britt had watched them quietly, holding their breath. When Jason agreed, they both let out the breaths they'd been holding loudly and looked at each other.

"God, that was awkward!" Britt crowed. Sam nodded, laughing along with her.

"I almost left the room to give them privacy!" She cried. They dissolved into laughter and Valentin and Jason glared at them.

"Would you like a tumbler of Scotch?" Valentin asked, manfully.

Jason pushed out his chest, still glaring at Sam.

"Yeah, I would." Together, they left the room and their still laughing women, shaking their heads.

"We've got ourselves a couple of handfuls, don't we?" Valentin said under his breath.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"God help us."


	100. Chapter 98

**A/N: Happy Labor Day! Sorry it took so long to post this. I've been trying to find a way to keep to my plan of ending this at 100 chapters and still fit in everything I need to have in here, without making it seem rushed and sloppy. If it seems that way, I'm so sorry. I really did try to make it as seamless as possible.**

 **The other reason it's taking me so long is that I've been putting it off. LOL I'm kind of not ready for this ride to end. This was my first fanfic ever, and the first thing I've ever really put out there for others to read. The reception and support I've gotten has been so incredible and so encouraging. I cannot tell you how grateful I am to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed No Easy Choice and me. I hope you all got as much out of it as I did.**

 **That being said, we are soooo close to the end. Two more chapters! Eek! This is a crazy chapter with some things sure to piss some of you off. Just bear with me! You know I love the drama. :p**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 98

Sam put the finishing touches on her makeup, smacking her nude lips together, before stepping back and taking in her appearance in the mirror.

She wore a sleeveless violet ball gown with a plunging neckline and cinched waist that flared out into the gentle folds of the chiffon skirt. Her hair was worn in an intricate side swept style with riotous curls hanging over her right shoulder. Stunning diamond drop earrings hung from her ears, and small diamond pins were placed strategically throughout her curls.

Pleased, Sam turned and walked out the door. She descended the stairs and came to a stop halfway down at the noise Jason made as he walked into the foyer, staring up at her.

Jason inhaled sharply, staggered by Sam's overwhelming beauty. She smiled down at him when she saw his face and his pulse started racing. Jason approached slowly and met her at the bottom of the stairs. He lifted her hand to his lips reverently and pressed a lingering kiss to it, never taking his eyes off of hers.

Sam couldn't look away from the love and fierce admiration in Jason's gaze as he stared at her. Lost in each other, neither noticed when Molly walked in the front door.

"Wow, Sam! You look amazing!" Molly exclaimed before stopping abruptly, feeling the electric sparks in the air. She had definitely just walked in on something.

Sam broke her gaze from Jason's with some difficulty, before focusing on her sister.

"Thank you, Molly." Sam smiled before turning back to Jason and reaching out to straighten his bowtie.

"You look very handsome, husband. If only that was a pink tie. We could relive some very... _interesting_ memories." She teased. A sudden gleam in his eyes, a wide grin broke across Jason's face.

"You look incredible, wife. Good enough to eat. Which, if I remember correctly, I did after tying you up with the pink tie that night." He added in a low whisper.

Sam blushed furiously and with a light shove, she walked past him and accompanied Molly into the living room where Danny sat entertaining the babies with silly faces.

Danny turned at the sound of their voices and his face lit up at the sight of his Aunt Molly.

"Aunt Molly" He hollered, running straight into her arms, where she swung him up and smattered kisses all over his face.

"Mommy, make her stop!" He cried laughing, turning his face away from her. His eyes widened when he saw his mother.

"Oh, Mommy. You look boo-tiful." He said in awe.

"She certainly does." Jason said wolfishly, coming up from behind Sam and grabbing her bottom.

She laughed and smacked his hands away, leaning forward to kiss Danny.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Turning to Molly, "Moll, are you sure you don't want to watch them at Mom's house? I'd feel better if you were in a house full of people while Faison is still out there."

Molly grimaced.

"You mean a house full of your father? No thanks. We'll be fine here, I promise. Besides, going by the amount of hot, burly guys outside, I'm pretty sure we're good." Molly added with a wink.

"You got that right." Sam laughed. Jason frowned at her.

"You think our guards are hot?" He asked. Sam winked at Molly before looking at Jason and shaking her head with a roll of her eyes.

"No way, baby. I was agreeing with the amount of the guards, not the hotness. You're the only man I find hot." She said, smoothing her hands up his chest.

He leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"Damn right." He muttered gruffly, though the sparkle in his eyes told her he was teasing. He looked over her head to Molly.

"We won't be out too late. Tonight's the last night with the boys before we send them to my mom's while we take care of the Faison situation so we want to spend some time with them." He explained.

Molly nodded.

Sam and Jason walked over to kiss the babies, then hugged and kissed Danny goodbye. They started walking out when Sam stopped suddenly, a chill running over her body. She rubbed her arms and looked around.

Jason had stopped when she did and looked at her questioningly.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

Sam turned to look at him, a question in her eyes.

"I don't know. I just got an awful feeling, like maybe we shouldn't leave."

Jason studied her.

"I'm okay with that."

Sam shook off the bad feelings and smiled at Jason.

"No, I'm being silly. Besides, you're the best man. You have to support Valentin tonight."

Jason rolled his eyes, grunted, and picking up Sam's hand, strolled out the door.

…

Hand in hand, Jason and Sam entered Wyndemere's ballroom, which was teeming with people. Spotting Carly and Sonny across the room, Jason and Sam wound through the crowd to get there.

"Oh Sam, you look gorgeous!" Carly exclaimed, taking in Sam's appearance.

Sam laughed and shook her head.

"Me? You look incredible!" Sam cried, taking in the stunning wine colored, backless ball gown with the mile high slits on both sides that Carly wore. Carly's gorgeous mane of hair was pulled back into a loose chignon with curls framing her face.

Sonny and Jason shook hands and smiled over their wives' mutual admiration society.

"Sam!" Sam turned to see Britt making her way towards her. She gasped, awed by Britt's beauty.

Britt's long brown hair was worn in a smooth waves that hung down her back. She wore a voluminous midnight blue ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder straps, the bodice encrusted with dark blue Swarovski crystals. Diamonds glittered at her neck, wrists, and ears. She looked like a real-life princess, which Sam supposed she was.

"Britt, you look so beautiful!" Sam said sweetly, hugging Britt.

"Thank you. You look gorgeous as always. Thank you so much for coming. I've been so nervous all week but I'm having a wonderful time. I hope you all will too." She said grinning, as Valentin wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

As usual, Valentin looked devastatingly handsome in his formal wear, his long black hair falling carelessly around his head but still somehow looking perfectly styled.

"Samantha, you take my breath away as always. Morgan, thank you for coming. Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos, welcome." Valentin greeted them politely.

Jason had turned to Sonny.

"Sonny, you look positively dreamy." He said in a sing-song voice. Sonny preened and clasped his hands together.

"And don't you look dashing, Jason." Sonny trilled. Sam and Carly rolled their eyes and laughed. Valentin smirked before turning to Jason.

"Morgan, I have some best man duties for you."

Jason bit back a snarl and nodded shortly. He leaned down and kissed Sam before following Valentin. Sonny snorted and Carly leaned forward with an amused laugh.

"How did Jason get roped into being Valentin's best man?"

Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. I think they just realized that underneath all the grunting and stubbornness, they respect each other." She explained.

Sam, Britt, Carly, and Sonny stood there joking and holding conversation, greeting people who came up to them throughout the night. Britt came and went, making the rounds with Valentin. After a while, Jason returned to Sam's side, his arms casually draped around her waist. Soon after, Alexis and Kristina joined them. Maxie, Nathan, Dante, Lulu, Spinelli, Alexis, Brad and Lucas, and more made their way to Sam and Jason to talk.

Finally, Sam managed to drag Jason out onto the dance floor, where they swayed slowly, gazing at each other.

"I love you, wife." Jason said quietly.

"I love you too, husband." She replied softly.

At that very moment, Sam saw Nikolas enter the ballroom out of the corner of her eye. Emily had arrived earlier alone, making Sam and Jason think that maybe he had changed his mind, but now Sam knew for sure.

"Nikolas just got here." She said in a low voice. Jason nodded once.

"Then we better warn Valentin." He replied, again linking hands with her as they made their way to where Valentin and Britt were moving together, looking graceful and perfect.

"I'm so sorry, guys. But Nikolas just arrived." Sam broke in. Valentin sighed and breaking away from Britt, nodded.

"Well then, I better act fast."

With that, Valentin held a hand up to the musicians and the music stopped instantly. Holding Britt's hand, he waited until the noise died down and he had the attention of the ballroom.

"Thank you all for joining me in celebrating my engagement to the beautiful woman standing at my side tonight." Valentin called out, waiting for the applause that had broken out to die down.

"Thank you. It means so much to have all of you here. The town has embraced me as I made my home here in Port Charles as the newest Cassadine heir. I cannot explain how much that means to me, having never known a real home. But recently, I learned a truth I fear could ruin everything I've built here."

Nikolas was watching Valentin with suspicion as he prepared to stride into the center of the ballroom and announce the truth.

"Mikkos Cassadine is not my father." Valentin announced as shock rippled through the crowd and the guests broke into fevered whispers. Nikolas froze and stared with dismay as his carefully laid plans crumbled in front of him.

"In fact, Mikkos Cassadine kidnapped me from my real parents, and Helena Cassadine murdered them." He added, causing even more shock. He went into the tale he had shared with Sam and Britt, leaving out the fact that he had known for decades and had plotted feverishly against the Cassadines ever since.

Sam looked around and bit back a smile. The crowd was clearly in Valentin's corner after his announcement, sympathy clear in their eyes and murmurs.

"To my dear nephew-," Valentin paused and chuckled ruefully, looking around the crowded ballroom. "Or, not nephew, as it turns out. The house, the lands, the entire inheritance is yours once more."

Nikolas who had been standing stock still since Valentin's announcement finally reacted. He stared at Valentin, fury and disappointment blazing in his eyes. He was relieved to have everything back, however, he was furious at having his chance for revenge stolen from him.

"Unfortunately, some business dealings have taken place whilst I was in possession of the fortune that cannot be reversed. ELQ International was sold back to the Quartermaine family, and I have been advised by my lawyers that the sale is indeed final. You will of course, receive the full earnings of that sale." Valentin said winningly, and the crowd broke into applause once again, cheering his generosity of spirit.

"No!" Nikolas cursed quietly, furious at this news. He started forward but found himself stopped by a hand on his forearm. He turned and looked at Emily, who was white-faced with determination.

"Before you do this, I need to talk to you. It's life or death." She said, before spinning on her heels and striding out of the ballroom, her lilac skirts swishing around her.

Nikolas sent a fulminating glare towards Valentin and Britt before following Emily out into the foyer.

"Emily, I can't let him get away with this." He spit the moment the doors closed behind him.

"You can if you want a life with me and our children." She said quietly.

Nikolas paused.

"What are you saying?" He asked, unsure if he understood.

"When we first agreed to try again, I asked you to choose me over a fight with Valentin. You agreed. But when you found out the truth about him, you broke your promise and dove headfirst into plans to destroy him." Emily turned and began to pace.

"I don't want to live like that, Nikolas. I need you to be the man that I love, not this obsessive, rage-filled monster." She said, stepping closer, her hands held up in a plea.

Nikolas looked at her, really looked at her, and for the first time noticed how drawn and pale her face was.

"Em, I-I don't know if I can." He said truthfully.

"Then I want you to move out." She said immediately, resolutely blinking back tears.

Shocked, Nikolas shook his head slowly.

"You don't mean that. We're a family." He said in a trembling voice.

"Not anymore. I can't build a family with someone filled with rage and a desperate drive for revenge. You've become someone I don't know and don't like. You're never home, you're always plotting. Our children deserve better than a distant, absent father. And I deserve a better husband."

Nikolas stared at her and realized she was serious. His heart racing, he shook his head again. After everything he had sacrificed, he was losing her because of his own stupidity? No. He couldn't let that happen.

It was as if a light turned on in his mind. He looked back and could see how much distance he had put between himself and Emily. He saw how much time he had wasted being angry instead of appreciating the miracle of having Emily back.

Cursing himself, Nikolas closed the distance between them, grabbing her hands and pressing them against his heart.

"Emily, wait. You're right. I've been blind, an idiot. I didn't see how much my anger and insecurity was hurting you. But I do now and it's done. I'm done. Emily,I love you. More than my inheritance, more than my thirst for revenge. I just want you and Spencer and Alana in my life, every day, forever."

He vowed fervently, his voice thick with emotion.

Emily's eyes filled with tears as her heart swelled with happiness.

"Nikolas, are you sure?"

Nikolas dove down and kissed her.

"Yes. I love you and we're getting married as planned, and to hell with Valentin. In fact, let me prove it." He said suddenly, his eyes bright with determination.

Taking Emily's hand, he led her back into the ballroom. Moving to the center of the ballroom where Britt and Valentin still stood, he stopped beside them.

"Excuse me, everyone. Please indulge my family a moment longer. Though this announcement comes to a shock to all of us, I just wanted to publicly say that regardless of blood ties, Valentin will always be a Cassadine. I have no problem splitting the inheritance with you. Let there be two Cassadine Princes." Nikolas said with a laugh, holding out a hand to Valentin as, once again, the stunned crowd erupted in applause and cheers.

Surprised, Valentin hesitated. After a moment he gripped Nikolas' hand. He leaned forward and whispered.

"I hope you feel the same after you learn I sold ELQ back to the Quartermaines for $1."

Nikolas stiffened momentarily before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"I don't care about ELQ. All I care about is my fiancee and children." Nikolas said. Valentin raised a brow appraisingly.

"So Emily told you she's pregnant."

Emily gasped as Nikolas' eyes widened and he turned to her for confirmation.

"Emily?" He asked questioningly, studying her. She hesitated and then nodded, grinning.

"Yes!" Nikolas shouted before swinging Emily up and twirling her around, before lowering her gently and bringing her close for a tender kiss. A moment later, he turned triumphantly to the crowd and through their entwined hands in the air.

"We're having a baby!" He shouted. The crowd burst into cheers and applause again.

Almost as one, the guests turned to face Britt and Valentin expectedly. Britt stared before realizing what they were waiting for.

"Oh hell no. We're definitely NOT pregnant." Britt announced loudly in a horrified tone to the amusement of Valentin and their guests.

…

"Hey TJ. I just wanted to let you know I'm at my sister's house tonight, babysitting."

"I thought you were going to babysit at your mom's place?"

Molly tucked her hair behind her ear, holding the phone up with her shoulder while she cleaned up the mess Danny had made.

"I was but Julian decided to skip the party and if Mom or Krissy isn't there to act like a buffer, I won't be able to contain my loathing." She admitted freely.

TJ chuckled.

"Well, do you need any help?"

Molly bit her lip, and paused.

"Well, technically, I already have them settled into bed but if you _wanted_ to come help me…" Molly let her words trail away suggestively.

"I'll be there as soon as I finish my shift." He replied eagerly. Molly stifled a laugh as they hung up. She texted TJ Sam's new address and turned to walk upstairs and check on the kids.

A movement out of the corner of her eye had her spinning around just in time to see something dark and heavy swinging down towards her before a sudden, vicious blow to the head sent her careening sideways as she fell, where her head smacked sharply into the coffee table's edge, and everything went dark. Molly lay still as a statue, facedown on the floor as a small pool of blood formed beneath her head.

Danny sat crouched on the steps, his small pale face between the bars of the railings, staring at his aunt in horror, tears filling his eyes and dripping down his chubby cheeks. He bolted up and ran to his brother and sister's room and closed the door quietly behind him, locking it.

"I 'tect you." He whispered fiercely, staring down at his little babies, his voice quaking with fear.

…

Faison stared down at the unconscious girl with annoyance. He had expected an empty house tonight. This changed things. He glanced towards the stairs. Had he heard her say she was babysitting?

Faison let a slow, sinister grin spread across his face. This could work out better than he had planned.

...

Jason and Sam were laughing as they walking through the door.

"That worked out better than I could have imagined." Sam crowed, her skirts swishing as she strolled through the foyer towards the living room.

"Yeah. As much as I can't stand Nikolas, I'm glad he made the right choice for my sister's sake. And my family got their company back and-". Jason broke off at the sound of Sam's anguished scream.

"Molly!" Sam screamed, spotting her sister facedown on the ground in a pool of blood. She ran forward and dropped to her knees, shoving the voluminous skirts to the side as she checked Molly's pulse.

Jason ran in and seeing Molly, whipped a gun from his waistband. Alert, his eyes scanning the room, he made his way over to where Sam sat sobbing beside Molly.

He dropped to his haunches and moving Sam's badly shaking hands, checked Molly's pulse.

"Jason, oh God, Jason. Is she alive?" Her voice quaked, her mind reeling as she waited for Jason breathlessly.

Jason pressed against her vein and let out a breath as he felt Molly's pulse.

"She's alive but her pulse is weak. Call 911."

Sam suddenly gripped his wrist, her nails digging into his flesh.

"Jason, the babies!" She cried. Without a word, Jason was on his feet and running up the stairs in a blur of movement. Sam was staring desperately after him as she fumbled with her phone and dialed 911.

She had just finished giving her address when an anguished shout had her head snapping up.

"Molly!" TJ stood there, horror-stricken as he stared at Molly's still form.

"Is she…?" He asked, his voice trembling. Sam jumped up and hurried to him.

"She's alive, TJ. Her pulse is really weak though and she's lost a lot of blood. I think someone hit her head and maybe she hit it on the table when she fell. There's blood on it. Stay with her, ok? I need to check on my children." Sam said urgently, trying to calm her voice and reassure TJ.

TJ nodded shakily as he ran to Molly and dropped down beside her. Holding one of her hands in his, he dropped his head down against it.

"Molly, baby, it's me. Hold on, okay. Don't leave me, baby."

Sam choked back a sob as she turned from her baby sister and hurtled up the stairs. Her heart jolted when she saw the door to the nursery hanging off the hinges as if someone had broken the door down.

"No, not my babies." Sam cried as she ran into the room to where Jason stood in front of Lexie's crib, his gun hanging dully by his side. She pushed him aside as she stared in horror down into an empty crib.

Sam turned terrified eyes up to Jason who met hers, his eyes full of anguish.

"I-I checked Danny's room too. He's gone. They're gone." Jason's voice broke as tears filled his eyes.

Sam stared at him, going cold inside, the room suddenly spinning. It felt like all the air in the room had been sucked out and she couldn't breathe. She couldn't….she couldn't….

Sam dropped like a stone. Shocked out of his own devastation, Jason reacted instinctively and caught her. Her eyes fluttered and when they met his, Jason blanched at the deluge of pain and devastation coming off of Sam in waves.

"Noooo!" Sam screamed suddenly, gripping his arms, her head tilted back as she screamed at the heavens.

Suddenly, there was a noise from the closet that had both Jason and Sam's heads snapping to the side. Sam moved faster than Jason had ever seen her as she pulled out of his arms and flew to the closet door. She threw it open and let out a shocked cry of relief as the twins stared up at them from a pile of blankets on the floor, wailing their displeasure.

"Oh thank God, oh thank God." Sam whispered as she quickly gathered the twins into her arms and turned to look at a shaking Jason.

He strode forward quickly, pulling her and the babies into his arms, his eyes searching the closet beyond Sam.

"But where's Danny?" He said hoarsely, drinking in Alan and Lexie's features, running his hand over their soft, downy hair.

Sam looked up at him, fear still in her eyes.

"He must have put them in the closet to protect them. Maybe he's hiding somewhere else in the house?" She said hopefully, even as tears slipped down her face. She was afraid to hope because she knew her son. She had a pretty good idea of what he'd done.

Jason ran from the room and Sam could hear doors opening as Jason called for Danny. But she knew he wouldn't find him.

He'd hidden the babies in the closet to protect them, sacrificing himself. At just four, Danny was the bravest, most intelligent little boy she'd ever met. She had no doubt in her mind that was what he'd done.

Jason came back, shaking his head.

"He's not here. Whoever broke in here took Danny." Jason's voice had gone hard, and when Sam looked up, his eyes were cold with icy fury. He came over and gently took the babies into his arms, needing to hold them. Sam lay her hands on the now calm twins, closing her eyes briefly.

Her staggering relief that the twins were safe and home with them was tempered by her terror and fury that Danny was not. Guilt and fear seemed to fighting for dominance. They had planned to move Danny and the twins to Monica's tomorrow while they hunted down Faison to keep them safe. If they had just done it tonight instead, their children would have been safe. Molly wouldn't be laying on the floor, injured-.

"Molly!" Sam said suddenly, lifting the folds of her skirt and running out of the room and down the stairs. The paramedics were there, loading her onto a stretcher. The police had arrived as well. TJ looked at her with devastated eyes.

"I can't lose her." He whispered. Sam rushed forward and hugged him.

"We won't. Molly is the strongest young woman I've ever met. She's going to make it through this." Sam said fiercely, praying that she was right. She couldn't lose her baby sister.

"Can I...can I go with her in the ambulance?" TJ asked.

Sam nodded quickly.

"Yeah, of course. I'm going to call my mom, tell her what happened."

TJ nodded numbly and turned away. A second later, he turned back.

"How are the babies?" He asked, as if just remembering they were there.

Tears filled Sam's eyes.

"The twins are okay. They're safe. But...um...Danny's gone. They took him." Her voice broke as she said it, her carefully built facade of calm cracking for just a moment so that TJ caught a glimpse of the grieving, desperate, terrified woman standing before him.

"I'm sorry, Sam." TJ said, shaken. She nodded jerkily and waved him off to go with Molly as the paramedics wheeled her out the front door.

Sam lowered herself shakily into a chair as she pulled out her phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Hey baby. That was a helluva party, huh?" Alexis answered, a teasing note in her voice.

"Mom." Sam croaked, trying desperately to keep it together.

"Sam, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"It's Molly."


	101. Chapter 99

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to post! This has been a DOOZY of a chapter. Like, holy crap. LOL It's the longest one I've ever written because I had so much to cover before the final chapter. I tried not to make it too rushed, but I know it will be a little. That's partly why I made it so long, so that a lot could happen without it seeming like too much. I put a lot of thought and effort into making it work, so I really hope you enjoy it.**

 **I've also been splitting my time helping my friend Gail (some of you know her on Twitter as Stormie) run her new blog, Haven Chat. I've done a couple of GH review posts on it too, so if you're interested, check out my twitter timeline for the links.**

 **Okay, I'm exhausted so have a great night, and happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 99

"Sam?"

Jason walked through the house looking for Sam. It was eerily quiet, the silence serving as a cruel reminder of the fact that Danny's laughter wasn't echoing down the halls.

It had been two hellish days since they'd seen the security footage showing Faison leaving with Danny and they were no closer to finding them. They had taken the twins to the Quartermaines for their safety where a battalion of guards were on duty around the clock.

Sam hadn't slept since Danny went missing. When she wasn't on the phone with Spinelli, Valentin, or Britt, she was in the streets investigating leads. The only time she wasn't out looking for Danny was when she went to see the babies. Holding and feeding them seemed to bring her a small measure of comfort.

But Jason had just come from there himself and she hadn't been there. She wasn't answering her phone, and no one had heard from her in a couple of hours. He was beginning to panic.

Jason strode down the hall and as he got closer to Danny's room, he slowed. His heart clenched painfully at the thought of his son, who was never far from his thoughts. He'd worked tirelessly with Spinelli and Sonny to find Faison but had kept turning up dead ends.

Fury and anguish battled for dominance inside him and he chose fury. It kept him going when all he wanted was to crumble.

Just then, a harsh gasp sounded from inside the room. Whipping the gun out of his waistband, Jason moved silently towards the door and pushed it open.

Sam sat in the middle of Danny's small bed, his teddy bear clutched in her arms and his blankie pressed to her face.

"Oh baby." Jason said silently, struck by the crippling sadness coming off her in waves.

Sam looked up at him through drenched eyes, anguish and terror etched in her features.

"Where is he, Jason? Where's our baby?" She asked, her voice thick with swallowed screams of misery and heartache.

"Is he hurt? Is he cold or hungry? Is he scared?" Her voice broke on the last phrase and she lowered her head back into Danny's bear and her shoulders shook as she cried.

Tears filled his own eyes as Jason moved forward and pulled her into his arms. He held her as she sobbed brokenly, tears falling silently down his own cheeks.

Finally, Sam pulled back. She took a shuddering breath and wiped the tears from her face. When she looked up at him, there was a familiar look on her face. It had been there ever since discovering Danny was gone. A fierce determination and strength.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be sitting in the dark crying. I need to be out there, looking for Danny."

Without waiting for a response, she jumped to her feet. Jason stood in front of her before she could leave.

"Sam, wait. I want to find Danny too. But baby, you haven't slept in days. You're no good to Danny if you collapse. At least take a nap, just an hour or two. I'll keep up the search."

Sam looked at him and shook her head stubbornly.

"I'll sleep when all three of our children are back under our roof and not a second before." She snapped, trying to push past him.

Jason gripped her shoulders and looked at her with concern.

"Okay, well why don't you go visit your sister? You haven't been to the hospital since that first night."

Sam blanched at the mention of Molly but shook her head again.

"Molly is in a coma, Jason. She's lying in a hospital bed in a coma because she came to our home. I can't look my mother in the eyes when it's my fault Molly was here that night."

Jason swore under his breath as Sam ducked quickly under his arm and hurried out the door.

...

Alexis sat in the chair beside Molly's hospital bed, staring down into her daughter's still, pale face. Hand trembling, she reached out and smoother the hair back from her forehead.

"Okay, Molly. I've given you more than enough time to rest but now I need you to open your eyes. Open your eyes, Molly. I'm your mother and you are supposed to listen to me. Now wake up!" Alexis cried out, desperately trying to keep the false strength in her voice. She stared at Molly, willing her eyes to open and letting out a defeated sob when nothing happened.

She looked up when the door opened and Julian walked in, offering her a cup of coffee and banana.

"Sweetheart, you need to eat something so you can keep up your strength. Please." Julian added, seeing the stubborn refusal in her eyes.

Blowing her bangs out of her face, Alexis reached out and snatched the banana from his hand, peeling it and quickly biting into it.

"Happy now?" She asked petulantly. Julian smiled.

"Yes."

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Alexis ate the banana. She felt better, though she wouldn't admit it to her husband. She looked up at him.

"Have you heard from Sam?"

Julian's face clouded over and he shook his head.

"She's avoiding my calls too. Jason said she blames herself. She's running herself ragged looking for Danny, not sleeping, not eating. I'm worried, Alexis."

Alexis looked away from him to glance down at Molly before turning back to Julian, a sudden spark in her eyes.

"Kristina went to get coffee. Call her and have her come sit with Molly. I may not be able to help Molly, but I can certainly help my other daughter." Alexis proclaimed determinedly, striding out of the room.

Julian smiled after her. That banana had helped, he told himself as he pulled out his phone to follow his wife's orders.

…

"Damn it!" Sam screamed, throwing the tablet she'd been using across the room where it landed, thankfully, on the sofa.

"I know I can't quite say I didn't raise you to throw things, but I've certainly encouraged better behavior than that over the years, young lady."

Sam spun around to see her mother standing in the doorway, Jason a few feet away from her.

"I'll give you two some privacy." He said quietly before leaving the room.

Sam stared at Alexis, biting her lip.

"Sam, why haven't you come see Molly?"

Sam shook her head and turned away, unable to speak over the sudden lump in her throat.

She found herself suddenly yanked around to face her furious mother.

"What are you doing? Falling apart is what I do, not you! You, my beautiful daughter, are a fighter. So that's what I need you to do. Fight for my grandson and fight for Molly. You can't do that if you are sleep deprived, starving, and torturing yourself over things you can't control." Alexis said angrily, hating to see her daughter like this.

Tears spilled down Sam's cheeks.

"It's my fault. Jason asked me to send the kids to his mother's weeks ago but I kept putting it off. I just wanted a few more weeks of normal but now Danny and Molly are paying for it! If I had just sent them to Monica's, ALL my children would be safe and Molly never would have been here." Sam cried out, swiping angrily at the tears on her face.

Alexis tilted her head sympathetically.

"Sam, stop. It is not your fault. Faison is a psycho and there was nothing you or Jason did that brought him into your lives. You're not responsible for the behavior of a deranged career criminal, Sam. I don't blame you and neither does anyone else." Alexis said urgently.

Sam stared up at her for a moment, tears falling silently down her face. Finally, she seemed to read the truth in her mother's eyes. She straightened her shoulders and set her jaw.

"You're right. This is all happening because of Faison. I'm going to find him and get my son back. And then I'm going to kill that bastard."

Alexis grinned.

"That's my girl."

Jason walked into the room holding a small tray with two glasses of juice and two plates with sandwiches on them. He smiled softly at Alexis, who met his eyes over Sam's shoulders, set everything down quietly and backed out of the room.

Alexis straightened her shoulders, grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her to the couch.

"Sit. You're going to eat with me because I haven't really eaten anything except a banana your father forced on me."

Sam let out a weak chuckle and too tired to fight, she just nodded.

Her brow furrowed when Alexis turned back with the plates and juice in her hands.

"Where did that come from?"

Alexis smirked.

"My husband isn't the only one determined to take care of his wife."

"Jason." Sam murmured, a slight smile on her face.

They sat in silence and ate their sandwiches. As Sam swallowed she realized how hungry she really was. She made quick work of her sandwich and gulped down her juice. She made to get up but Alexis threw her leg up and over Sam's legs.

"You're not going anywhere until you take a nap. Sam, you're exhausted and so am I. So we're just going to sit here quietly and let ourselves just breathe for a minute, okay?"

Sam sighed and nodded reluctantly. She sat back, and closed her eyes when she felt her mother brushing her hair back from her face.

Jason walked into the room, determined to nag Sam and Alexis into eating if he had to and stopped short. Alexis and Sam were sitting on the couch, Sam's head on Alexis' shoulder. Sam was sound asleep, and Alexis was running a soothing hand up and down Sam's back. The plates sat empty on the coffee table.

Alexis looked up at him with slight smile, and motioned Jason over. Jason grabbed the throw and covered Sam, smiling down at his exhausted wife. At Alexis' gesture, he helped her ease away from Sam and switched places with her.

"Thank you." He whispered as Alexis smiled and nodded. She let herself out as he arranged himself around Sam. Closing his eyes, he let himself sleep too.

…

Sam's eyes shot open and she bolted upright. She looked around and found that she was laying on top of Jason on the couch. She shoved her hair out of her face and guilt suffused her.

"You needed to sleep, Sam. So did I." Jason said quietly. He'd woken up when Sam had, and seeing the look on her face, he knew she was already beating herself up for falling asleep.

Sam looked down at him and sighed again.

"I know. And I do feel better. But I can't sit around and do nothing. I need to find our son."

Jason nodded.

"Then let's go. We work better together anyway."

They had just stood up when there was a loud banging on the door.

They looked at each other and both hurried to open the door.

Britt stood there, face pale and drawn.

"I think my mother knows where my father is." Britt burst out.

Sam and Jason stared at her before Sam shot forward, gripping Britt's arm, unconsciously digging her nails into her skin.

"Where is he? Where does he have my son?"

Wincing, Britt looked at Sam and extricated her arm from her grip.

"I don't know yet. But ever since you told me what he did, I've been trying to convince her to help me find him. She slipped and let loose that she's seen him. She wouldn't tell me anymore, but I think you could probably get her to talk." She looked up at Jason when she said this, clearly upset to send a notorious hitman after her mother.

"I won't hurt her. I just need answers." Jason promised her quietly. She nodded quickly.

"I'm coming with you." Sam said quickly. Jason nodded but just then, Sam's phone rang.

She looked up at Britt with surprise.

"It's Valentin."

Britt's brows rose but she said nothing as Sam answered.

"I found a lead. I'm going to follow up on it. I'm sure you and Morgan would like to accompany me."

Sam looked up Jason and quickly explained what Valentin had said.

"Look, you go with Britt and get her mother to tell you where Faison is. You have a better chance of intimidating her than I do. I'll go with Valentin to follow up on this lead and then we'll meet back here."

Jason hesitated before taking the phone from Sam.

"I'm following up on a lead too. Sam will meet you. Valentin, keep her safe." He demanded intensely.

"On my life." Valentin replied solemnly. Jason hung up and after pulling Sam close for a hard kiss, he whispered, "Be careful."

In a second, he and Britt were gone. Sam grabbed her keys and ran.

"Mommy's going to find you, Danny."

…

Fifteen Minutes later...

Valentin heard the doorbell ring and turned towards it. Hurrying out to the foyer, he swung open the door. He had but a moment to regret his carelessness before a gun was pressed against his forehead.

"My boss wants you to stop poking your nose in his business." Said the rough, gravelly voice of the big, burly man standing in the doorway. Valentin let his eyes slide to the side and silently cursed at the site of several of his men unconscious and crumpled on the ground.

"You've made a grave mistake coming here today. You should tell your boss it is unwise to make an enemy of Valentin Cassadine." Valentin said coldly, his mind working quickly.

The henchman let out a bark of dismissive laughter.

"My boss is the one you shouldn't mess with. Mr. Faison sends his regards." His finger cocked the gun and Valentin moved with blinding speed.

The man was slammed into the doorframe, his arm twisted behind his back and his own gun pressed to the back of his head.

"As I said; you made a grave mistake coming here. Now tell me, where is Faison? Where is the Morgan boy?" Valentin said, his voice all the more deadly for the quiet tone.

The henchman shook his head quickly, gasping.

"If I tell you, I'm as good as dead! You might as well kill me!" Valentin recognized the tone in his voice of one most loyal to their master. He'd get no answers from him.

"As you wish." Valentin replied, pulling the trigger. He swung the gun up at the sound of footsteps approaching and cursed as he realized the henchman had not come alone. It had been foolish to think he had. As several men came charging towards him, Valentin fired off a few shots that sent the men scrambling for cover, shoved the dead man's now crumpled body out of the way and slammed his door shut, locking it.

He pulled out his phone and tried to call Samantha, to warn her it wasn't safe to come here but she didn't answer.

Cursing, he ran through the house and into his study. Pressing a button under his desk, he watched as the wall on the far right slid to the side. He slipped into the secret passage quickly, making his way outside as he called for more men.

He had just made it through the hidden exit and closed it behind him when he heard a furious scream.

"Get off me, you bastards! Where's my son? Where's my son?" Sam was screaming as she struggled against the huge guard who had his arm around her waist from behind.

Valentin bolted forward just as Sam threw her head back and slammed it into the henchman's nose. He howled and let her go but another guard moved quickly, slamming his ham-sized fist into her face. Sam went down with a cry and Valentin roared in fury as he ran.

She rolled up and swung her leg around, catching the man behind his knees. He crashed to the ground with a surprised grunt as Sam jumped to her feet.

"Samantha!" Valentin shouted, running full out now. The tunnels had led him quite a bit away and the distance that now stood between he and Faison's men that had been a boon was now a curse.

Sam swung towards him and ran but was tackled by another guard who quickly slammed the butt of his gun into her temple. She lay still on the ground and Valentin roared his anger.

The man moved quickly, picking up Sam and tossing her over his shoulder like a sack. He barked orders to the other men and sprinted across the lawn to a waiting car. Valentin took off after him but was intercepted by the remaining guards.

Valentin fought like a wild man, desperate to save his friend, but it was no use. She was gone. Fury and helplessness took over and he channeled it towards the remaining men.

He didn't feel the fists that slammed into his flesh as he fought his way through them. He made quick work of two of the men, knocking them out with powerful blows. He was sitting on top of the last man, pummelling him with his fists when a shot rang out.

His head snapped up and he saw, with some shock, Britt standing there, a gun pointed at him. He turned and was stunned to see one of the men he'd thought unconscious had been about to stab him in the back before Britt's bullet found its way into the man's heart.

Valentin turned back to Britt, who was running towards him and threw herself into his arms.

"Britta, darling, I'm alright." He said, wincing slightly as she ran frantic hands over his bruised face and body.

Britt looked as if she were in a state of shock.

"What? No, you're not alright! Valentin, you're bruised and bloody and there are dead men everywhere! What the hell happened? Why did I have to shoot someone? Oh my god. I shot someone. I killed him. I-I-I…-." Britt's voice trailed off in horror as she stared at the man she had killed.

Valentin cupped her face gently and spoke firmly.

"Britta, you saved my life. It was him or me. You did the right thing."

Britt's glazed eyes lifted to his and stared. After a moment, her eyes cleared and she nodded.

"I know, I know. You're right. Val, what happened here?"

"Your father doesn't appreciate my involvement in the search for the Morgan boy. He sent his men to silence me."

Britt's eyes widened.

"My father tried to have you killed?" She repeated, shocked.

"But-but-but he knows we're engaged. He knows I love you. He-."

"Doesn't care." Valentin interrupted, finishing her sentence.

Britt's eyes filled with angry tears.

"That son of a bitch." She said, fire in her eyes before looking around.

"Well, thank God Sam left before they got here."

Valentin's face went hard.

"She was here, Britta. They took her."

Britt gasped loudly and swayed.

"Oh my God. We have to call Jason!"

"I think this is news better shared in person." Valentin said quietly.

…

Jason stomped into the house, tossing his leather jacket onto the couch as he paced the living room. That had been a colossal waste of time.

They had arrived at the hospital only to be told that Obrecht had taken a leave that morning and left. Britt had directed him to her mother's house where they found empty drawers and closets. Britt had stared at him in horror.

"She's gone. She must have joined him."

"Then she picked the wrong side." Jason said simply, cold fury in his eyes as he turned on his heel and walked out.

Now he had to look into his wife's eyes and tell her that the little bit of hope she'd felt this morning was gone.

"Damn it!" He shouted, pulling out his phone. He called Spinelli and checked in on him. Spinelli rushed him off the phone, claiming he was in the middle of pulling off a technological feat that would lead them straight to Faison.

Jason shook his head and left him to it. For the second time that day, loud banging on the door had him rushing to answer. His heart stopped at the sight of a bruised and bloody Valentin standing at the door with a shaken, tearful Britt by his side.

"Where's Sam?" He asked at once, his gaze sliding past them and searching behind them.

"Faison's men took her." Valentin said quickly.

Jason roared and grabbing Valentin, pulled him in and slammed him against the wall. Britt screamed and tried to pull him off but couldn't.

"You were supposed to keep her safe! You let them take her!" Jason growled, fear making him irrational.

Valentin didn't fight back as Jason pulled him forward and then slammed him back against the wall with jarring force. Britt pulled on Jason's arm.

"Jason, stop! Look at him! Does it look like he just let Sam get taken? He fought as hard as he could. There were too many men and he was almost killed. If I hadn't gotten home when I did, he would be dead right now." Britt said desperately, trying to make Jason see reason.

Her voice penetrated the fog of anger and fear and Jason let Valentin go and backed away, running his hands through his hair.

"Son of a bitch!" Jason shouted, picking up a nearby vase and hurling it across the room, where it shattered against the wall. Next went a chair, then the nearby desk was flipped over.

Panting, Jason stood there, shaking with anger. Valentin had straightened and with a reassuring murmur to Britt, moved forward.

"We will find her."

"And when you do, I'm coming with you." Britt interjected. Valentin turned to face her in alarm.

"Absolutely not, Britta!" He shouted quickly, wincing at the furious indignation that swept over her features.

"I sure as hell am and I'd like to see you try and stop me, Valentin!" She shouted right back at him.

Jason turned and let them continue their argument as his phone rang.

"Tell me you have something, Spinelli."

After a few minutes, he turned to Valentin and Britt, a satisfied look in his eyes.

"Shut up!" He yelled over their arguing. Valentin and Britt stopped and both turned towards him with offended looks on their faces.

"I know where Faison is. I'm getting my wife and child back, tonight."

…

Sam woke up to soft hands patting her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open and as they adjusted, the little face hovering over her came into focus.

"Danny!" Sam cried out, lurching up and clutching her little boy in her arms.

"Mommy!" Danny cried out, hugging her back just as fiercely. Tears streamed down Sam's eyes as she smoothed her hands over her son to assure herself of his safety. Her eyes narrowed in cold fury at the slight bruising on his cheek.

"What happened here, baby?"

Danny's lip quivered and tears filled his eyes.

"I was crying. I wanted you and my daddy. They pushed me and I fell." He hiccupped, clearly still shocked by their reaction. Violence and mistreatment were so foreign to him that he couldn't understand that kind of cruelty.

Sam had to school her features to hide the horror and rage filling her. She caressed his face softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"I'm so sorry, baby. But don't worry. Mommy's here now, and I will get you out of here, okay?"

Danny nodded up at her trustingly. She stood up and brushing a reassuring hand over his blonde hair, she reached down and pulled her jeans leg up. The idiots hadn't thought to search her.

They obviously didn't know who Samantha Morgan was, she smirked to herself as she pulled a small kit from a leg strap, and a small dagger from the holster on her other leg.

Moving towards the door, Sam opened the kit and pulled out her lock picking tools. She dropped to her haunches and got to work. The need to get Danny to safety was overwhelming and she had the lock picked faster than she'd ever done it before.

Sam eased the door open and peeked out, making sure it was clear. Tucking her kit in the back of her waistband, she motioned for Danny to come over.

"Okay, baby. Mommy's going to get us out of here, but I need you to be very quiet okay?"

Danny nodded quickly.

"So the bad men don't find us?" He asked in a whisper. Sam smiled and nodded.

"That's right, buddy. Come on, let's go."

Holding his hand, she led him quickly down the hall. She didn't recognize the building they were in, but it didn't matter. She would find a way out for her and her son, no matter what.

They seemed to be in some kind of warehouse. Sam figured keeping to the outer halls would eventually lead to an exit.

More than once, Sam had to grab Danny and pull him into a darkened corner or room as a guard came towards them. Her lightning quick reflexes kept them safe and undiscovered.

Finally, Sam spotted a door with an exit sign over it. Casting an anxious look in every direction, she scooped up Danny and made a break for it. Luckily, the door was unlocked and they made it outside without a problem.

But their luck ended there. A group of three or four guards turned in shock when they saw Sam standing there with Danny in her arms. Moving quickly, Sam turned and ran, the guards chasing after her.

Danny began to cry quietly, and Sam held him tight, her heart racing as the footsteps and shouts behind them got closer. Looking around, her heart sank as she realized how isolated they were. She'd hoped they were in one of the warehouses on the docks, but they seemed to be outside of town. Spotting a copse of trees ahead, Sam's mind raced. In an act of desperation, she veered sharply around the corner of the building and put Danny on the ground.

"Danny, I need you to run, baby. Run as fast as you can towards those trees. Don't go inside too far, just hide behind one of the trees. Mommy will be right behind you, okay?"

Danny looked scared but he nodded.

"Go now! Run, Danny!" She said urgently, giving him a fierce hug and then a light push towards the trees. Danny didn't hesitate. He ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. Sam watched him for a moment before whipping her dagger out and turning to face the guards who came around the corner.

One of the men laughed to see the tiny woman holding a knife on them. He moved forward but quickly lurched back with a howl of pain as Sam's arm lashed out lightning quick and left a long, jagged slice down his chest. His hand came up to staunch the bleeding as he stared in disbelief.

Wary now, the men began to circle her. Sam's mind went into overdrive, as she thought of all of the self-defense moves she'd learned doing "Everyday Heroes", and the fighting skills she'd gained over the years as first a conwoman, and then the wife of a mob enforcer. Her son needed her and she wouldn't let him down.

Sam knew she couldn't overpower any of them. She would have to wait until they made the first move. And then the man she'd cut lunged at her in an attempt to tackle her to the ground. Sam was ready for him and twisted on the spot. He missed and his head crashed into the brick wall of the building behind her. He slumped to the ground and Sam focused on the two men now circling her.

They were closing in around her and Sam made a desperate lunge of her own. She launched herself up and on top of the closet guard, her legs wrapping around his waist. His arms instinctively came up and his hands gripped her waist as she brought her arm down, the knife plunging into the soft place between his neck and his shoulder.

He roared in agony and dropped her. Her hand slippery with his blood, she lost her grip on her dagger as she landed clumsily on her feet. The other guard had watched in shock as she'd attacked his comrade but shot into action when Sam gained her feet.

He threw himself at her and tackled her to the ground. Sam grunted as the breath was knocked out of her under the weight of the man on top of her. She bucked beneath him, trying desperately to knock him off of her but he was immovable.

She closed her hands into fists and brought them up to slam into his temples. He growled and knocked her hands to the side easily, cursing. He was red with anger, and spittle was flying as his face contorted.

"You stupid little bitch!" He spat, his large hands closing around her throat. Sam's eyes widened as he squeezed and her breath was constricted. Her nails clawed at his hands uselessly and panic set in. Her hands scrambling in the ground around her, she searched desperately for a weapon as black dots appeared in front of her eyes.

Suddenly, the man's grip loosened in surprise as a small rock slammed into his forehead, slicing his forehead, blood welling. He looked up to see a vengeful Danny hurl himself onto his back.

"Get off! Get off my mommy!" Danny shouted angrily, his tiny little hands fisting in the man's hair and pulling back. The guard shouted and flung Danny off him. Danny landed hard with a cry and Sam's vision went red. Her searching hands landed on something long, hard, and cold. A piece of rusted metal rebar. She grabbed it and swung it up with all her might. It slammed into the man's head and he slumped lifelessly on top of her.

Sam struggled under his dead weight, finally rolling him off of her. Gasping for air, she scrambled to her feet, over to where Danny sat, crying. She pulled him into her arms and without hesitation, climbed to her feet and ran.

…

Alexis sat by Molly's bed and picked up her daughter's hand, holding it to her chest.

"Molly, baby, please wake up."

"Alexis."

Alexis looked up as Julian walked in , an urgent look on his face.

"What's going on? Is it Danny?"

Julian shook his head.

"Faison's men took Sam."

Alexis swayed in her seat, before rising.

"No. No, that's not possible. No. Julian, our daughter is home safe. I just saw her a few hours ago. I made her eat and get some rest. She was sleeping when I left. There's been some mistake. She's home and you-you-you just need to go there and see." She stammered, unable to process what he'd told her.

Julian gripped her shoulders.

"Alexis, I spoke to Jason. He's the one who told me. But their little hacker friend found them and Morgan is on his way there now with Cassadine and Corinthos. But I can't stand by and do nothing while my daughter is in danger. I'm going to go help them. I'll bring our daughter back to you, Alexis. I promise."

Alexis looked up into his eyes and nodded. He kissed her briefly and then he was gone. Alexis sank into the chair again, wondering how everything had gone so wrong so fast.

…

Jason, Sonny, Valentin, and Britt climbed out of the SUV and stared down the hill at the isolated, abandoned warehouse just outside of town.

"This is what my men turned up too." Valentin said as they studied the property. A second and then a third van stopped beside theirs and a dozen men climbed out of each one. Sonny went to his men and gave them orders while Jason called over the men he'd hired for his security firm.

"My wife and child are in there. We go in quick and quiet. This is off the books, so you're taking risks here. I understand if you want to back out, but do it now." No one moved and Jason nodded.

He turned to survey the grounds and his eyes narrowed.

"Something's going on. Look at those guards. They don't look like they're patrolling, they look like they're searching for someone."

"Maybe Sam escaped?" Britt suggested hopefully. Sonny and Jason looked at each other.

"If she did, then she has to be in there somewhere because Sam would never leave without Danny. We need to get down there now." Jason said urgently.

"Go. I'm going to make things a little difficult for the guards down there. And if Samantha really has escaped, then I'll make it a little easier for her."

Jason looked over at Valentin to see that he was kneeling down on ground, a sniper rifle held against his shoulder as he looked down the sights. He remembered how lethal Valentin was with the sniper. He'd saved Sam once before with that gun; he only hoped he'd do it again.

"The second you start shooting, they'll head directly towards the gunfire." Jason warned him.

Valentin turned his head slightly and grinned.

"Good. Let them come."

Jason grinned back at him, and holding his gun by his side, motioned to Sonny. The group of men who'd come with them spread out, making there way towards the warehouse, Jason and Sonny in the lead.

"Britta, when I tell you, pass me the magazines so I can reload. Watch around us, and when I tell you, you run. Understand?"

Britt nodded quickly, crouching down beside him. Her pulse was racing, but she was determined to stay by his side.

"You got this, baby."

The deafening report of the rifle filled the air as someone hundreds of yards away dropped on the spot. Valentin grinned as he aimed down the sights at another guard and fired again.

"I know."

…

Sam dropped low to the ground at the sound of gunfire, shielding Danny with her body. She looked frantically around her and realized that it hadn't been aimed at her. They hadn't found her and Danny yet. She looked at Danny who stared back at her with wide eyes.

"It's okay, baby. I think your Daddy came to save us." Sam said it with a grin, knowing with everything in her that Jason was near. That might not have been him shooting, but the fact that someone was told her that Jason had found them and was fighting his way in.

For a moment, she waffled. Should she make her way back towards the warehouse to Jason? Or keep pushing through the forest and get as far away as possible? One look at her pale-faced little boy gave her the answer.

"Come on, Danny. We need to keep moving." She picked up his hand, and together they ran through the trees. Sam spotted the road far up ahead through the leaves. She swung Danny back up into her arms and pushed ahead. Breaking through the trees, she found herself on the edge of the road. A luxury car came around the curve of the road and slammed their brakes. The door flew open and a man climbed out.

Sam tensed to run but relaxed as a voice called out.

"Sam? Danny? Oh, thank God!" Julian rushed forward and pulled his daughter and grandson into his arms.

"Grandpa!" Danny shouted, thrilled. Sam slumped against her father in relief, unable to believe her luck. Danny wiggled free and climbed into his grandfather's car and buckled his seatbelt. Sam and Julian laughed at Danny's obvious hint that he was ready to get the hell out of there. Julian turned back to Sam.

"Dad, how did you find me?" She asked. Julian was cupping her face and studying her. His eyes narrowed at the bruising along her jawline and the dark purple handprints on her throat.

"Morgan found you. He's down there now with Cassadine and Corinthos and their men. I stopped to fill your mother in and I was on my way to help."

Sam smiled.

"I knew it was him the second I heard gunfire. But I was only taken this morning. How'd he find me so fast?" And then she knew.

"Spinelli." They said it at the same time.

Julian smiled briefly.

"Apparently, your friend found Faison moments after your husband found out you were taken. Look, take my car and get Danny to safety. I'll go help your husband."

Sam shook her head stubbornly.

"No. Dad, please. You take Danny and get him as far away from here as possible. I have to go help Jason."

"Sam, no. It's too dangerous." Julian protested.

"Dad, that man took my son out of our home. His men hurt my son. They took me and tried to kill me. He shot Jason four years ago and threw him into the harbor like he was trash. I can't walk away from this. I have to know it's done."

Julian stared at her for a moment before cursing under his breath. He nodded shortly and pulled her in for another crushing hug.

"I'm taking Danny to the hospital. Once he's in your mother's arms, I'm coming back for you." Julian stated firmly. Sam nodded and hugged him back. She moved to the car and knelt by Danny.

"Danny, Grandpa is going to take you to Grandma Alexis while I go help Daddy. And then Daddy and I are going to pick you up and take you home, okay?"

Danny looked at her with all the trust in the world. His mommy had saved him from the bad men. He knew she would save Daddy too.

"Okay, Mommy. See you later!" He said happily. Sam smiled at her perfect, resilient little boy and leaned in to give him a hug and a kiss. Julian discreetly pressed a gun into her hand.

"Here, take this. Be safe, Sam. Your mother will kill me if something happens to you."

Sam smiled and hugged her father.

"Thank you, Dad. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up when you did. Now that I know Danny is safe, I can breathe easier."

"I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Dad." Sam smiled, and watched as Julian got in the car with Danny and drove away. When the car was out of sight, Sam turned to look down the road towards the warehouse. Without hesitation, she broke out into a run.

 _I'm coming, Jason,_ she vowed silently as she ran.

…

"Cesar, vhy? Vhy did you have to take the Morgan children? Jason Morgan vill never let you live after this." Liesl cried, watching Faison pace the office they were secluded in as gunfire filled the air.

"Enough, Liesl! I've already told you that I did not plan to take the children. No one was supposed to be in that blasted house. I merely planned to wait for Morgan and his wife to show up, kill them and be done with it. But the little girl and the children were there."

"You should not have attacked the child." Obrecht said disapprovingly.

"She is hardly a child, Liesl. Now, please, shut your mouth so that I can think."

Liesl glared and stared out the window at the scurrying guards. Faison straightened.

"We must leave. I will come back later and take care of Morgan for good." He shoved his hand through his wild head of hair and strode out the door.

…

Jason and Sonny ducked behind a short wall as bullets flew over their heads. Sonny flashed his dimples at Jason as he grinned.

"Kind of like old times, huh?"

Jason chuckled and shook his head.

"I definitely don't miss this."

Sonny made a disbelieving noise.

"Yeah right. You forget how well I know you, Jason. This kind of situation gets your blood pumping."

Jason shrugged.

"Alright, maybe. But I'd happily spend the rest of my life in peace with Sam and our kids rather than face danger every day."

"I'll feel you, brother." Sonny said fervently as the rocks on the wall exploded inches from his face.

Jason looked over the wall and fired a few more shots. Silence met his bullets and he knew he'd hit his targets. Jason moved quickly out from cover and behind another wall as he made sure the path was clear.

He motioned to the doors ahead of him and Sonny nodded, covering him as Jason shot forward and through the door. Sonny was right behind him, and his men behind him.

They moved through the warehouse, checking rooms and offices as their guards cleared the way. The air was punctuated by the muffled sounds of Valentin's sniper as he took out the guards patrolling the grounds. Finally, Jason opened a door to an office that had a cot in the corner. His eyes locked onto Danny's toy car, which sat on the floor by the bed.

Jason moved forward and picked it up, staring down at it. He looked around and took a deep breath and a familiar scent hit his senses. Sam's perfume. She'd been here, she was with Danny. He let out a breath of relief. He still needed to find them, see them with his own eyes, hold them in his arms. But he knew if they were together Danny was safe.

He looked up at a movement in the doorway and met Sonny's eyes.

"Sam was here with Danny. If they're gone I have to believe it's because Sam escaped with Danny."

Sonny hesitated and then nodded.

"I bet you're right. Sam's a helluva woman and a helluva mother. She'd fight like hell to get her son out of here."

Jason nodded and grinned.

"Let's find Faison. I'm going to make sure he never touches my family again." Jason said fiercely, new purpose in his steps now that he felt sure Sam and Danny were safe.

They continued running down the halls, making their way into the center of the warehouse. As they approached the double doors leading into the main warehouse floor, Sonny and Jason flanked the doors. They signaled some of their men to cover the other points of entry. At Jason's nod, he and Sonny moved in unison and kicked the door in.

They moved in and immediately dove for cover as a spray of bullets went over their heads. Men were shooting from behind various crates and walls. As Jason and Sonny's men surged forward, Jason shot his way out of the tight spot he was in and made it to a more secure location. His eyes scanning the room for a sign of Faison, he jumped a little when he felt his phone vibrate.

He ducked below cover and pulled the phone out, glancing at the screen.

 _Spotted Faison running towards a chopper on south side of building. Have them pinned down. Hurry.- Valentin._

Jason looked around for Sonny and spotted him across the warehouse floor, fighting one of the guards. Another was sneaking up on him and Jason lined up his shot quickly, taking him out. Sonny knocked his guard out and looked over his shoulder, meeting Jason's eyes and nodding his thanks. Jason jerked his head to the side and understanding, Sonny nodded.

Jason turned and ran out of the room and towards the south side of the building. His instincts on high alert, he dropped and slid around the upcoming corner, grabbing one of the guns laying on the ground and pointing both guns up. A guard had been standing at the corner and had just swung a pipe but Jason's instincts saved him and he just slid under it. Jason shot the guard and without losing momentum he jumped back to his feet and kept running.

As he burst outside he had to throw his body to the side and leaned back against the wall as gunfire sounded. He leaned out and took out two of the guards blocking the small alcove where Faison cowered, Obrecht at his side. The sound of two sniper shots filled the air in quick succession, and the last two guards crumpled to the ground.

Jason walked forward, his gun pointing directly at Faison.

"There's nowhere for you to go, Faison! Throw out your weapons and come out!" Jason shouted. There was a sound behind him and then Valentin and Britt joined him. Faison and Obrecht slowly straightened and stepped forward out of the shadows.

"Where is Sam and Danny? Where the hell is my family?" Jason demanded, the gun aimed at Faison's head. Though his instincts told him Sam and Danny had escaped, he had to be sure.

"Your delicious morsel of a wife escaped with your brat. I must admit, I admire her fire and tenacity. She reminded me of the lovely Anna Devane. And your son was most brave. With any luck my men have found and disposed of them." Faison said casually.

Jason cocked his gun.

"You better hope that your men haven't touched a hair on their heads or I will make your death slow and painful." He said coldly.

"Papa!" Britt said, horrified.

An ugly look came over Faison's face when glanced at Britt. She flinched and looked away to Obrecht, who stared back defiantly.

"Mother, why? Why are you helping him after what Papa did?" Britt asked beseechingly.

Liesl met Britt's eyes steadily.

"I have loved your Vater for most of my life, schatzi. I cannot stop now. Besides, I did not help him nor was I aware of his plans. I am merely here to support and love him, as I have always done."

"To my everlasting frustration." Faison muttered, before yanking Obrecht back against his chest, his forearm pressed to her throat, a gun to her head.

"Now everyone drop your weapons or I will kill her."

"No!" Britt screamed.

Obrecht looked shocked.

"Cesar, vhat are you doing? Cease this foolishness immediately! You vill not hurt me." She demanded, a slight hint of anger mixed with hurt in her voice.

"Shut your mouth for once in your pathetic life, Liesl." Faison sneered. He lifted his triumphant gaze to Jason.

"Now drop your weapons, Morgan. You too, Cassadine."

"Please, do what he said. Don't let him hurt my mother." Britt cried pleadingly.

Jason swore and grudgingly threw his weapon to the ground. Valentin did the same. Faison laughed triumphantly and pointed the gun at Jason.

"Finally, I can finish what I started four years ago, Mr. Morgan."

Britt moved forward, arms outstretched, ignoring Valentin's concerned warning.

"Papa, please don't do this. Just put the gun down and turn yourself in."

Faison stared at her in disgust.

"You idiot girl, you betrayed me! You are even more weak-willed and spineless than I thought. I told your mother; I told her that you were worthless and she should have given me a son. I never wanted a daughter, and now I will finally be rid of you!" He shouted, crazed.

Before anyone could react, he swung the gun to Britt and pulled the trigger. Valentin had anticipated he would turn on Britt and dove towards her, too late.

"Britta!" He shouted as the bullet slammed into Britt's side and she flew back into his arms. He lowered her to the ground, his face tortured.

"Nein!" An outraged, horrified scream sounded from Obrecht as she wrenched herself out of Faison's arms and ran forward and dropped at Britt's side. Her hands covered Britt's wound as she stared up at Faison in disbelief.

"How could you? She is our daughter!" She screeched.

Faison shrugged, still waving the gun around.

"Ach, Liesl, she is nothing. We are better off without her."

Liesl's face went purple with rage.

"What you have done I can never forgive! You are ze one who is nothing! If my daughter dies I vill kill you myself! We are done, Cesar! Forever!" With that declaration, Liesl turned back to her precious daughter, working quickly to staunch the bleeding.

"Stay with me, schatzi. Mutter is here, I will take care of you." She crooned, as Valentin watched helplessly.

Faison stared at Liesl in disbelief for a moment before shaking it off. He turned to Jason and Valentin.

"It's time to end this ridiculous charade." He smiled at Jason and swung the gun in his direction.

"Goodbye, Mr. Morgan."

But he didn't pull the trigger. Instead, he froze as the cold, metal barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head.

"Lower your gun or I splatter your brains all over the ground." Sam's voice was hard and crackling with hatred as she stood behind Faison.

Jason met her eyes over Faison's shoulder and smiled at her. She beamed back.

"Danny?" Jason called.

"Safe with my father." She answered, pressing the gun harder against Faison's skull.

"I said drop your weapon."

Faison nodded.

"Okay, okay." He moved as if to lower his weapon but suddenly dove to the side, firing shots in Jason's direction.

"Sam!" Jason shouted, holding his hand out. Sam knew instinctively what Jason wanted and tossed him the gun in her hand. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. In one smooth movement, Jason caught the gun with one hand, swung his arm up and dove to the side, pulling the trigger over and over, emptying his clip into Faison's chest.

Jason landed on his side facing Faison, who stared unseeing up at the sky, dead before he'd even hit the ground.

Sam bolted forward and threw herself on top of Jason, who dropped his guns and crushed his mouth to hers.

"Thank God you're okay. When Valentin told me what happened, I almost lost it. And Danny? He's okay? You're sure?." Jason was murmuring against her mouth, running his hands over her to make sure she was okay. His eyes narrowed in fury when he saw the bruising on her jawline and the purplish bruises on her throat.

"Who did that?" He demanded, ready to hunt them down and kill them.

Sam shook her head.

"Danny is fine, I promise. And it doesn't matter who did this. I took care of both of them. Well, me and Danny." She added with a small smile. Jason tilted his head, an eyebrow raised in question. Sam just shook her head.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, all I want to do is go get our son, pick up the babies and go home."

Jason kissed her again, and then stood up, helping her to her feet. Sam looked around and gasped.

"Oh God, Britt!"

"We must get her to ze hospital now!" Obrecht shouted. Valentin was already on the phone with emergency services.

"They'll be here any moment."

"Valentin, I'm so sorry."

He looked up at Samantha's bruised face and nodded.

"So am I. I should have kept you safe. Britta never would have been here if it wasn't for me."

"Nein. It is my fault, Britta is here. I never should have come to Cesar. I vill make it up to her, though." Obrecht vowed, her eyes resting briefly on Faison's motionless body. Stiffening, she looked away and focused on Britt.

"Val?" Britt whispered. Valentin's eyes dropped to Britt's and he leaned close, brushing her hair back.

"Yes, my love. I'm here."

Just then, Sonny came running up, followed by his men.

"I see Sam's safe. Where's Danny?"

Jason stepped forward, arm outstretched and clasped his hand.

"Safe with Julian. Look, thank you for all your help, man. But the cops are on their way and that's not trouble you need. Take your guys and get out of here. My men are licensed to carry. We can take care of this on our own."

Sonny nodded.

"I'm glad everyone's safe. Sam, it's good to see you." He grinned briefly at her before looking at Jason. "You know, I'm always here for you, brother." With a nod, he turned and disappeared around the corner with his men.

Moments after he left, the ambulance came rolling up, followed by several cop cars.

Jason and Sam spent the next hour or so answering Nathan and Dante's questions. Dante took over so Nathan could go with Obrecht and Valentin to the hospital to take care of Britt.

"Look, with Faison kidnapping both Danny and Sam, I doubt there's going to be any charges filed. Your men all have licenses to carry, and obviously these men put up a fight. I still wish you would've called the PCPD."

Jason held his hands up.

"There wasn't time, Dante. I had to move fast before Faison killed my family."

Dante nodded.

"I understand. I think Jordan will agree with me. Just, look, don't leave town okay. I know you both want to get home to your kids. You can come in tomorrow and formalize your statements and we can put this behind you."

"Thank you, Dante." Sam said fervently. Dante nodded and turned away, joining the forensics crew that had arrived to collect evidence.

Jason turned back to Sam, who moved into his arms.

"It's finally over. Our nightmare is finally over." She said quietly.

Jason's arms wrapped around her and he held her close.

"And now it's time for us to finish living our dream."


	102. Chapter 100: Happily Ever After

**A/N: Wow. The last chapter of No Easy Choice is finally here. This has been such an incredible experience for me, you guys. Like, I actually want to cry because I have always struggled to believe in myself as a writer. I always doubted, always questioned, always gave up. And I'll admit, there were times during this process that I doubted, and questioned, but I never wanted to give up. And that's because of all of you. You amazing, dedicated, incredible followers, fans, readers, or whatever you want to call yourselves (I always felt so arrogant thinking of you guys as fans lol). My heroes! I don't mean to be melodramatic, but hey. I write fanfic for a soap, so who more likely to be a drama queen? LOL  
Seriously, you guys gave me a confidence and renewed love of writing that I lost somewhere along the way. Reading about the emotions and reactions and love (and hate! lol) you guys have for this story is incredibly moving and just makes me so damn happy. I hope that this experience was as awesome for you as it has been for me. I wanted to make you guys feel love, happiness, agony, pain, depression, passion, joy, laughter, hatred, and every color of the spectrum with my writing. I truly wanted to take you on a ride and I hope like hell you enjoyed it. Thank you so so so much for making my first ever fanfic a success! I love you guys! **

**I wanted to give you guys an ending that just made you melt with happiness and I hope I did. Happy reading!**

 **P.S. I wanted to do something special for all my wonderful readers, so, if you go to my twitter page or to the Trusted Hearts link for this chapter, you'll see what one of my wonderful friends, Brudd08 put together for me using pictures I found. It's also my new cover photo on here. You're officially on the guest list! :)**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 100

Sam and Jason held hands in the back of the SUV as they drove to the hospital.

"And you're sure your father said he was okay?" Jason asked again, his leg bouncing up and down rapidly. Sam squeezed his hand.

"My dad said Danny was checked out by Monica and she said he was in perfect health."

Jason just nodded.

"I'll feel better when we see him too." Sam said quietly.

Jason glanced at her and then just nodded again. He stared out the window, his leg still bouncing nervously.

Jason stilled as they pulled up to General Hospital. He got out first and turned to the SUV and held his arms out. Sam stared at him.

"Jason, I'm fine." She insisted.

He looked pointedly at her torn and bloody bare feet. Halfway down the hill towards the warehouse, she'd taken off her heeled boots so she could move faster. Moving through the wreckage around the warehouse towards Jason, she'd stepped on shards of shattered glass.

Sighing, Sam leaned forward and Jason immediately gripped her waist and pulled her out, swinging her into his arms. One arm under her back, the other beneath her knees, he carried her into the hospital.

Patrick was walking towards the nursing station and stopped cold. He stared at Sam and then rushed forward.

"What the hell happened?" He asked in concern.

"Can you get her some help? She cut her feet pretty bad, and I'm pretty sure there's still some glass in there." Jason asked quickly.

"Of course, follow me." Patrick replied immediately and led them to a cubicle.

Sam shifted uncomfortably, not because of the pain but because it would always be just a little awkward being in the same room with Patrick and Jason.

Patrick rolled a stool over and settled down, a tray of tools nearby. Jason stared at him.

"Isn't there someone else who can do this?" He asked bluntly.

Patrick didn't look up, though a small smirk played at his full lips.

"I'd like to take care of this personally." He replied nonchalantly. He lifted one of Sam's small feet and placed it on his knee and began to remove the small pieces of glass embedded in her flesh. She winced with pain but otherwise made no noise or sign of discomfort.

"Well, Sammie, it looks like the cuts are pretty shallow on this one. Which is a good thing because it would be a shame to leave scars on this adorable foot." He teased with a grin.

Sam laughed but quickly swallowed it when she saw Jason glaring at Patrick. She caught Patrick's eye and sent him a pointed stare. He smirked again and ignored her as he carefully wrapped her foot and moved to the next one.

"Oh boy, it looks like you might need some stitches on this one. You've got a pretty nasty gash here, Sammie." Patrick glanced sideways at Jason before continuing.

"Shame too. I remember how much you loved having the arch of your foot massaged. It always led to-oomph!" Patrick grunted as Sam jerked her foot and caught his stomach.

"Oops." She said through gritted teeth. Jason had gotten to his feet.

"You're done here, Drake. Get someone else now."

"Jason, there you are. Sam, thank goodness you're safe. Are you badly hurt?" Monica asked hurriedly, staring at Sam with concern.

"I'm taking care of her, Dr. Quartermaine. Just like the old days." Patrick added, staring at Jason.

"Patrick!" Sam said sharply as Monica stared at him suspiciously.

"Hmph. Well, I'm sure there's an intern or resident better suited to this. I'll find you one." She said brusquely. Jason grinned but it quickly fell off his face as Patrick shook his head.

"That won't be necessary. I've got Sammie."

"I'm going to f-." Jason started but Monica cut him off quickly.

"Danny's asking for you! Uh, that's why I came looking for you two. He's a bit upset. I think he just needs a little reassuring."

Jason froze.

"Jason, go to our son. I'm almost done here and then I'll be right up." Sam said gently. Jason glared at Patrick but nodded. He walked over and gave Sam a lingering kiss that had Patrick rolling his eyes.

"Be careful, Drake." Jason growled as he walked out.

Patrick turned around just in time for a pillow to smack him in the face.

"Patrick, what the hell?" Sam demanded angrily.

Patrick shrugged.

"I just wanted to get under his skin. I really don't like the guy. Ever since he came back you've been hospitalized far too much for my liking. You were safer with me." He said, his voice hard as he looked at her intently.

Stunned, Sam stared back at him.

"Patrick…" Her voice trailed off. She didn't know what to say.

Patrick shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Look, I'm happy with Robin. I am. But sometimes when I see you, I remember how happy we were and how much we loved each other. I think we could have been really happy, you know?" He said quietly.

Sam listened to him and her heart gave a small squeeze.

"I know we would have been. I loved you very much. But Patrick, the minute Jason came back, my heart wasn't mine to give to you. Because it already belonged to Jason and it always will."

Patrick nodded, still staring at the floor.

"I know that. And most days I'm okay with that because it's how I feel about Robin. But some days...I don't know. I miss my adventure buddy. And I wonder, you know? Especially when you're hurt because of who he is. Damn it, Sam. I'm terrified that you're going to be killed one day." His voice had started to raise as he spoke about her getting hurt but quieted by the end.

"Patrick, none of this is Jason's fault. Yes, it's been a crazy year but Helena, Jerry, Morgan, and Faison caused my injuries, not Jason. It's not fair to blame him." Sam insisted firmly. She paused.

"I miss you too, Patrick. You were my friend before my lover, and I'd like us to stay friends. But not if you can't accept that I'm going to be with Jason no matter what. I want you to be as happy as I am."

Patrick looked up and smiled weakly, nodding his head.

"I know. I am. I swear. Actually, Robin and I have been talking about having another child." He confessed, a light in his eye.

Sam smiled.

"Wow! Patrick, that's amazing!" She exclaimed.

Patrick nodded again and the tension seemed to drain out of him. He chatted comfortably with her as he finished stitching and then bandaging her foot. He slid some hospital slippers on her and had an orderly bring her a crutch.

"Try not to put any weight on that foot, okay? Don't want those stitches to open." Patrick turned to leave and then turned back.

"Wait! I'm renewing my vows in a couple of our wedding anniversary, actually." Sam said quickly, a smile on her face. "I don't want to walk down the aisle in crutches."

Patrick grinned.

"You'll be off them in one week. And don't worry, I'll behave myself at your wedding."

"Hmph " Sam grunted with narrowed eyes. Patrick paused.

"Hey, I'm really happy that Danny was found safe. I checked on him earlier and he looks great. You know how much I love him."

Sam smiled.

"He loves you too, Patrick. And yeah, I was so scared. God, I was terrified but he's okay." Sam said, tears filling her eyes, her emotions still in turmoil over her son's brush with danger.

"Hey, hey, Sammie. You said it yourself. He's okay." Patrick said quickly, walking over and opening his arms.

Sam went into his arms with a choked sob, nodding her head. His familiar embrace gave her comfort, but they weren't the arms she needed. She pulled away and wiped at her eyes.

"Thank you, Patrick. But I think I need to go find my husband and son."

She hobbled away on her crutch, Patrick staring after her. He'd always worry about her but she was right. Their hearts had already belonged to other people when they fell in love. Now they were both with the ones they were supposed to be with.

His phone beeped and reading the message from Robin, he smiled and walked away to call her back.

…

Jason approached the hospital room where Julian sat with Danny. He paused in the doorway and stared at his little boy, drinking in his perfect features. Tears filled his eyes and his knees felt weak. Julian glanced up and immediately recognized Jason's reaction. Standing, he walked over and clapping a hand on Jason's shoulder in comfort, he left the room.

"Daddy!" Danny cried out, climbing off the bed and running to Jason. He threw his arms around Jason's legs and hugged him. Jason stood stock still, staring down at him.

Slowly, Jason lowered to his knees and stared at Danny.

"Hey buddy. Are you okay?" He asked in a trembling voice.

Danny nodded.

"Yes, Daddy."

Jason started running his hands over his son before gently touching the bruise on his cheek and cut on his forehead.

"What happened to you here?" He asked, struggling to keep the anger from his voice so he wouldn't scare his son.

Danny's face went indignant, his earlier sadness about the incident erased by his mother's comfort and replaced with the same outrage she'd shown.

"They pushed me!" He explained angrily.

Jason crouched there unmoving, trying desperately to control the urge to drive back to the warehouse and fill every body there with even more bullets.

Jason reached out and smoothed a hand down Danny's hair. He stood up and lifted Danny, comforted by his sturdy weight in his arms. He carried him to the bed and sat down with him.

"Danny, I want you to know that Mommy and Daddy are so proud of you. You protected your baby brother and sister. You're the best big brother they could have asked for."

Danny nodded fiercely.

"I 'tected them." He said proudly.

Jason smiled.

"Yes, you did. But I'm sorry the bad men took you."

Danny's eyes filled with tears.

"The bad man hurt Aunt Molly." He said, his voice trembling.

Jason's stomach clenched.

"I know, buddy. But she's here in the hospital and the doctors are helping her."

Danny nodded and hesitated.

"Is the bad man gonna come back?" There was a slight tremor in his voice.

"No, Danny. Mommy and Daddy made sure the bad man can never hurt you or anyone we love ever again." Jason said fiercely.

Jason watched his son.

"I'm sorry you were scared when they took you." He said slowly.

"It's okay, Daddy. But I missed you and Mommy a lot."

And just like that, the walls Jason had tried so hard to keep up over his emotions crumbled. Pulling Danny into a tight hug, Jason's eyes filled with tears that spilled over.

"I missed you too, buddy. So much." He said in a choked voice. He rocked back and forth with Danny, rubbing his back.

Exhausted after his escape with his mom, Danny's eyes drifted shut. Feeling his son's body go limp with sleep, Jason laid him down on the bed. He lay beside him and stared down at him.

Suddenly, his throat was tight and he couldn't swallow. All the fear and pain he'd been shoving down the moment he'd realized Danny was gone was bursting to the surface. And then he was laying his head on Danny's chest, crying brokenly.

That's how Sam found them. She saw Jason bent over Danny's bed crying and her heart stopped.

"Oh God, something's wrong with him? What happened?' She cried out in a panic. Jason lifted his head and shook it.

"He's fine, I just... We could have lost him, Sam. Our brave, stubborn, sweet, perfect little boy."

Relief went through her at the same time the understanding swept over her. She rushed forward and into Jason's arms.

They wrapped around her tightly as Jason clung to her.

"I know, baby." She whispered.

They sat like that for a long time, holding each other and watching their son sleep.

"He brought up Molly being hurt. I think it would make him feel better if he could see her." Jason said hesitantly

Sam stiffened.

"I haven't seen her yet. She's not awake. It might be too much for Danny to see her like that."

"Go see your sister, Sam. She needs you." Jason encouraged her gently. She looked up at him.

"I'm scared, Jason. If I don't go see her, then I can tell myself that she's okay. But once I see her...what if she's not? I don't think I could handle that." She confessed in a tiny voice.

Jason cupped her face.

"Sam, she needs you right now. She's been by your side every time you've been hurt. You have to do the same for her. If you don't feel strong enough, just remember I'm here. You can borrow some from me." He said with a small smile.

Sam's eyes swept closed and she nodded.

"You're right." She finally said, opening her eyes to look at him. She already felt stronger.

"I love you, husband." She whispered.

Jason's eyes warmed.

"I love you more, wife." He leaned down and kissed her softly. She held on for a moment longer, before pulling away. She let her hand drift over her son's sleeping head before backing away. Squaring her shoulders she left the room.

Jason watched her for a moment before turning back to his son. He lay next to him, and just held him, breathing him in and watching his chest rise as he breathed.

…

Sam paused outside of Molly's room and took a steadying breath.

"Sam!"

Sam turned to see Kristina rushing up to her. She threw her arms around Sam and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Mom told me what happened. I saw Danny earlier, thank God he's okay." She said quickly, pulling away.

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Yes, thank God." She looked at Molly's hospital door again. Kristina's eyes warmed with sympathy.

"I'm worried about her. But I really think hearing your voice will help her. Come on, let's go in together." She held her hand out and Sam grasped it gratefully.

Together, they walked into the room. Alexis and Rick stood when they came in.

"Sam, you're here. Oh, and you're safe. Thank God." Alexis said fervently, rushing over and pulling Sam into her arms. She pulled back and studied Sam.

"Your father told me you were okay but I needed to see you for myself."

"I'm okay, Mom. Has-has there been any change?" Sam asked, looking at Molly. She lay there looking almost like Snow White. Her dark brown hair was spread over the pillows, her face still and beautiful. She almost looked like she was sleeping instead of in a coma.

Alexis shook her head, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm glad to hear you and Danny are safe, Sam. I'm gonna give you a little bit of time alone." Rick said softly, turning to kiss Molly's forehead. "I'll be right back, Princess. I love you."

Sam nodded and he cleared his throat and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Molly, guess what? Sam's here." Kristina said softly, holding Molly's hand.

Sam walked forward slowly, approaching from the other side. Looking down at her little sister, Sam felt weak. She slid down onto the nearby chair and leaned forward, gripping Molly's hand.

"Hey, Molly. I'm sorry I haven't been around. But I'm here now and I need you to wake up for me. Danny is home and safe, the babies are safe, and Faison is gone. All we need now is for you to wake up for life to be perfect again. Please wake up, Molly." Sam pled softly, willing her sister to wake up.

Molly lay still, her chest rising steadily with each breath. Sam let out a shaky breath and blinked back tears. She gave Alexis and Molly a sheepish laugh.

"I don't know why, but I thought hearing my voice would wake her up." She admitted.

Alexis smiled softly.

"So did I, kiddo."

Sam looked at Molly again. She started talking softly, telling Molly everything that had happened since she'd been asleep.

When she got to the part where Danny saved her by throwing a rock at that guard, Kristina and Alexis cheered loudly.

"That's my boy!" Alexis exclaimed, while Kristina smirked.

"That kid is a bad ass." She said proudly.

"Just like his mom." A soft voice said weakly.

Sam, Kristina, and Alexis froze and stared.

"Molly!" Sam called out, her face lighting up as Molly lifted her eyes to hers.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I should have been paying better attention. Are the babies okay?" Molly said, tears forming in her eyes.

Sam leaned forward and brushed the hair away from Molly's head.

"Hey, hey. Stop that. Molly, you were incredible and brave. This was not your fault. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. You never should have been in danger."

"But if I hadn't insisted in watching them at your house though-" She started, but Alexis cut her off.

"Both of you stop. What happened was no one's fault but Faison's. And all that matters is that you're all okay. Molly, I was so worried about you."

"I know, Mom. I heard you while I was sleeping. I just couldn't make myself wake up. But when I was listening to Sam tell me that all the babies were okay, I just felt so light. And then I was waking up."

"Well, you're certainly talking like there's no lasting damage." Kristina teased, though there were tears in her eyes.

"Looks like my patient is finally awake. Hi there, sleeping beauty." Dr. Griffin Munro stood in the doorway with a smile on his handsome face.

Kristina stared at him before looking at Molly with raised brows.

"He's so hot." She mouthed, making Molly stifle a giggle.

They left the room so Dr. Munro could complete his exam. When he called them back into the room, he had a huge smile on his face.

"It doesn't look like there was any lasting damage. She seems to have full control of her faculties and she passed the neuro exam with flying colors. A couple of days rest and she might be ready to go home."

Alexis smiled hugely and pulled him into a hug. Kristina and Sam hugged, laughing in relief.

After Dr. Munro made his exit, Rick came in and his eyes widened at the sight of Molly sitting up in bed, awake. Sam, Molly, and Kristina gave them a few minutes alone. After a while, Rick came out with reddened eyes, sniffling.

He and Alexis hugged each other.

"Our little girl's going to be okay." Rick whispered. Clearing his throat, he pulled away.

"She's asked to see all of you. I'll be back later to check on her."

Rick strode down the hallway, a huge smile on his handsome face. He stopped at the end of the hallway to whisper in Commissioner Ashford's ear. Jordan smiled and pulled back before leaning forward to kiss him deeply. Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at her mother.

"When did that happen?" She asked curiously. Alexis shrugged and entered Molly's room. Kristina and Sam grinned at each and followed her inside and sat together, beaming at each other.

"So, TJ's mom and your dad, huh?" Kristina asked with a grin. Molly groaned.

"Ugh, don't remind me. It's so weird but they're happy so whatever. Ugh, anyway. Change of subject." She looked around the room.

"So, I've been thinking. Since I'm going to have all this time on my hands, we'll have plenty of time to finish planning your vow renewal." Molly said with a pretty grin. Sam burst out laughing and nodded.

"Absolutely. Whatever you want."

Soon, laughter and loud conversation was filling the room as the Davis women basked in Molly's recovery and Sam's wedding plans.

….

Valentin paced in the halls, staring down at his blood-soaked hands. It had never bothered him before, the sight of blood. But somehow the knowledge that it was Britt's blood made it abhorrent to him. The double doors in front of him swung open and Dr. Obrecht walked towards him, her scrubs splattered with blood.

"Is she…?" He said, trailing off, unable to finish the thought.

Obrecht smiled and shook her head.

"She is fine. My Britta is strong, she is a fighter."

Valentin stared at her and then just yanked her into a hard hug.

"Thank God."

Stiff at first, Obrecht reluctantly lifted her hands and patted his back awkwardly.

"Yes, vell. I, too, am very happy vith the results."

Valentin pulled away, embarrassed by his display of emotion.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, of course. She is asking for you."

She led him to Britt's room, pushing through the door and stopping at Britt's bedside. Britt was reclined in the hospital bed, smiling weakly at Valentin.

Obrecht dropped a kiss on top of Britt's head.

"I vill be back to check on you, schatzi." She said affectionately. She nodded at Valentin and closed the door behind her.

Valentin stared at her, frozen in place.

Britt smiled and tilted her head, holding out a hand.

"Come to me, Val." She said softly. Like a zombie, Valentin moved forward, dropping to his knees beside the bed and gathering her hand in his. He pressed kisses to her hand, whispering in rapid French.

" _Je suis mort un millier de morts quand vous avez été blessé. Je vis pour toi, ma chérie. Ne me quitte jamais_."

Britt laughed and shook her head.

"You speak French too?"

"I speak nine languages." He replied absently, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek gently.

Britt laughed again.

"Well, what did you say? My French is a little rusty."

Valentin looked up and Britt was stunned by the emotion brimming in his eyes.

"I said, 'I died a thousand deaths when you were shot. I live for you, my darling. Don't ever leave me.' Britta, my life was empty and cold when I met you. You've filled my life with happiness and love I've never known. I could not survive if anything happened to you." He said sincerely, his voice thick with emotion.

Tears brimming in her eyes, Britt cupped Valentin's face and smiled.

"I love you so damn much, Valentin Cassadine. I can't wait to be your wife."

With a harsh groan, Valentin leaned up and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Two weeks later...

Sam and Jason sat in their living room, watching Danny make funny faces at the twins, who were grinning in delight. They loved their big brother, that's for sure.

"Tomorrow's the big day." Jason teased Sam, bumping shoulders with her.

Sam laughed and leaned her head against Jason's shoulder.

"I know. Our fourth wedding anniversary and our vow renewal, all at once."

"Are you ready for this?" He asked with a grin. Sam leaned up and kissed him.

"I've been ready for this since the day I met you." She said simply.

"And I've been thanking God ever since." Jason replied, kissing her again.

"Eww, Daddy! Don't kiss my Mommy!" Danny bellowed in disgust.

Sam and Jason broke apart with a laugh, though Jason kept his arms around her.

"Sorry, buddy. Mommy was mine first. And I'm going to kiss her for the rest of our lives." Jason said with a huge grin as Danny's face scrunched into one of thoughtfulness.

Danny seemed to come to a conclusion and sighed heavily.

"Fine. But she's mine and Alan and Lexie's, too. You have to share." He said seriously. Jason bit his lip to keep from laughing and nodded his head seriously.

"That's fair. We can share her."

Sam had her face in Jason's chest as her shoulders shook with mirth. When she was able to control herself, she looked at Danny.

"What about Daddy? Do I have to share him too? Or can he just be mine?"

Danny glared at her, arms folded across his chest and looking so much like his father, it made her smile even wider.

"We share in our family, Mommy." He said sternly, exasperated with the both of them at this point.

She shook her head in mock shame.

"You're right, baby boy. I'm sorry. Of course, we'll share Daddy."

Danny nodded as if to say, I should hope so, and turned back to his brother and sister with an expression that clearly said he had dealt with them.

Jason and Sam burst out laughing but quickly stifled it when Danny shot a warning glare at them over his shoulder. They both averted their eyes and wiped the grins off their faces. Jason leaned over and whispered into Sam's ear.

"We've got our hands full with this kid."

Sam chuckled and nodded, whispering back.

"Don't they say that your kids will be three times as bad as you were?"

Jason paled.

"No, he won't...will he?" He said, looking more scared at the thought of Danny doing anything they'd done in their youths, than he ever had facing down guns and danger.

"Jason, he's a good boy. He won't do any of the crazy stuff we did when we were younger because we'll be there to guide him in a way our parents didn't or couldn't."

At that moment, Danny looked over at them with an angelic smile but such a devilish glint in his eye that they just stared at him. The twins turned the same angelic smiles on them at the same time. If Jason didn't know better, he would have sworn they were plotting something.

He and Sam reached for each other's hands at the same time.

"God help us." Jason said, gulping.

…

The next morning came with clear blue skies, and a cool breeze. Jason had stayed at the house with the babies, but Sam had spent the night at her mother and father's house. She lay in bed now, a huge smile on her face as she thought about the day to come. She was marrying Jason again. She laughed out loud at the thought, bursting with excitement and happiness.

Sam held her hand out and stared at the beautiful diamond engagement ring Jason had given her all those months ago. As much as she loved it, she couldn't wait to slide Lila's ring back on her finger.

A knock on the door had Sam sitting up. Alexis peeked in and smiled.

"Can I come in for a second?" She asked, smiling. Sam nodded and Alexis came into the room, crawling onto the bed and laying next to Sam. Sam lay her head on her mother's shoulder.

"What's up, Mom?"

Alexis cleared her throat.

"Sam, I need to tell you something. I'm sorry." Alexis burst out.

Sam looked up at her mother.

"Sorry? Mom, what's the matter?" Sam asked in concern. Alexis had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you growing up. I wish I had been. I wish I hadn't lost all that time with you." Alexis cried, hugging Sam to her. Sam hugged her mother back, laughing softly.

"Mom, stop. You don't have to apologize. You're here with me now and that's all I need."

"Let me say this. Sam, I thank God everyday that you found me. Being your mother, watching you grow and mature into the amazing, incredible, smart, brave, beautiful, woman you are today has been such an honor. You are the perfect daughter, a wonderful sister, a loving, incredible mother, a smart, successful business owner, and a fantastic wife. You, my dear, are the whole package, and while I didn't have much to do with it, I am so very proud to be your mother. I love you, and I am so very happy for you and Jason. I wish you many, many years of happiness and love. You deserve it, darling daughter."

Sam wiped the tears from her cheeks and lay her head on her mother's chest, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Mom. I love you so much, and I like to think that any good in me came from you. You are my inspiration in so many ways, and I am so lucky to be your daughter."

Alexis sniffled and wiped her own tears away.

Suddenly, Sam's door burst open. Molly and Kristina stood there, crazed grins on their faces.

"Hey! I want in on that!" Kristina exclaimed, jumping on the bed and laying behind Sam, throwing her arms and legs over her with a laugh.

"Me too!" Molly cried, running and diving on to the bed, laying on top of her mother and Sam. Sam and Alexis laughed.

After a few minutes, Kristina sat up and shook Sam.

"Sam! It's your wedding day!" Kristina squealed. Sam laughed and sat up.

"I brought you a light breakfast and some tea. Come on, we've got four hours to transform you into a goddess." Molly said with a grin, pointing at the tray she'd left on the dresser.

Sam grinned at them and reached out to squeeze their hands.

"Okay, let's do this."

A couple of hours or so had passed, and Sam had eaten, showered, and was now settled in an upstairs bedroom at the Quartermaine's, sitting down getting her hair done. Her hair had been curled and then swept back with white and burgundy tiny flowers wound throughout, with loose curls framing her face. Her makeup was understated and beautiful.

Monica burst into the room and smiled when she saw Sam.

"Oh Sam, you look beautiful!" She exclaimed, rushing over to hug Sam.

"Oh, sorry! I don't want to mess you up. I just wanted to let you know that Carly, Maxie, and Britt just arrived."

Sam smiled.

"Thanks, Monica. You can send them up."

A few minutes later, Carly peeked her head in the room and grinned.

"Sam, you look gorgeous already and you're not even in your dress!" She gushed. Maxie and Britt followed her inside. A moment later a visibly pregnant Emily joined them in the room.

"Sam, you look stunning. Sorry, I didn't get to you when you got here. I'm just so darn sleepy lately." Emily said with a smile, glowing beautifully.

"Yes, yes, Sam's gorgeous. What else is new? Anyway, we bring presents!" Maxie sang, swinging a couple of gift bags around, oblivious to the stares a few of the women were giving her.

Carly smiled brightly and held out a jeweler's box.

"This is from Jason. He asked me to give it to you. It's your something new." She said.

Sam reached out and took the box, grinning up at Carly. She opened it carefully and gasped. Sitting in a bed of velvet, sat the most exquisite diamond earrings, in the shape of stars.

"They're perfect. And they go with my something old." She said, her other hand touching the star necklace Jason had given her all those years ago.

"And this is from me." Monica said warmly, holding out a gorgeous bracelet.

"This is your something borrowed. It's the last gift Alan gave me for Christmas. He'd planned to buy me one every year to make a band, but...well. He never got the chance." Her voice was sad.

Sam reached out and hugged Monica.

"Oh Monica, thank you so much. It's beautiful. I will take such care of it, I promise."

Monica nodded, sniffling slightly.

"I know you will. Sam, the day Jason found you was the best day of his life. And mine. Because without you, I know Jason would never have made such an effort to be a part of our lives. And you've given me three gorgeous grandchildren that I just adore. I love you as if you were my own daughter, Sam."

Sam's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too, Monica. I'm very blessed to have two moms now." She said fiercely, hugging her again.

"I guess it's just me now. I have your something blue." Maxie said with a smile. She held out a gorgeous blue lace garter with tiny ivory bows.

"It's the most exquisite, hand-crafted lace, flown in from France. Feddi loves me." She twinkled, handing it to Sam.

"Oh Maxie, it's beautiful. And so sexy. Thank you!" Sam said with a laugh, hugging Maxie.

"Wait til you see the rest of the lingerie that came with it. It's in the box on the bed. You can wear it under your dress." Maxie whispered, before pulling away and winking.

"There's one more thing." Maxie added. She held out a shoebox labeled Cartulo.

Sam gasped.

"You found them!" She squealed, bouncing.

Maxie laughed and nodded.

"It took me a while, and Nina helped, but we found them."

Sam lifted the top gently and staring at the shoes inside, she just sighed.

"Oh my God, they're perfect!" Krissy exclaimed.

They were ivory and lace peep-toe pumps that had an adorable bow on top of each shoe. They were gorgeous.

"Maxie, thank you! You guys know I don't usually care about this stuff, but I saw these shoes and I just knew they were meant for me to wear today. But they were sold out everywhere. Maxie, you're amazing!" Sam gushed, caressing the shoes while her guests laughed and admired them.

"I know." Maxie winked.

"Okay, it's my job as your Matron of Honor to make sure you're ready on time. Time to get that gorgeous dress on." Carly announced, clapping her hands as Molly held the dress bag in her hands.

Britt walked over and took the gifts from Sam and placed them on the table.

"Sam, I just wanted to thank you for inviting me to be a part of your wedding." Britt said, glowing with happiness. Sam smiled and hugged her.

"Of course. You're one of my best friends, Britt. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sam looked around at her bridesmaids and smiled. Thirteen years ago she'd come to Port Charles with no family or friends, and now here she was on her wedding day, and she was surrounded. Her mother and father, and her brother Lucas, were downstairs, getting the babies ready. Her little brother, Leo, was also in the house. Her sisters were here, and her best friends, Carly, Britt, Maxie, and Emily. She let out a long breath and blotted at her teary eyes.

"You guys, I just wanted to say how much I love all of you. Thank you so much for being a part of my special day."

"Awww." Molly cooed, as everyone converged on Sam to hug her.

…

"Thanks for being here, guys." Jason said as he lifted his shot glass of tequila.

"To Jason and Sam, may they live happily ever after!" Sonny called, holding up his own glass. Michael, Dante, Spinelli, Valentin, and Lucas all lifted their glasses, chorusing, "Here, here!".

"We are most honored to witness your reunion with Fair Samantha, Stone Cold." Spinelli said with an easy grin. The tequila seemed to be getting to him already.

"Lightweight." Sonny chuckled, cuffing him affectionately. Spinelli flew sideways until Michael straightened him with a swallowed laugh.

"It's time, Morgan." Julian said, poking his head through the door with a grin. Sonny's smile faded and he rolled his eyes before clapping Jason on the back.

"Let's get you married, buddy."

"You ready for this, Jason?" Michael teased.

Jason's face was serious.

"I've never wanted anything more in my life than to marry Sam. I'm ready."

…

Guests moved through the Quartermaine mansion and into Lila's rose garden, which had been decorated beautifully. The flowers were in full bloom, and the intoxicating scent of roses filled the air. Silk tents lined the lawn, twinkling fairy lights setting a magical scene. It looked like something out of a dream.

Jason stood under the archway of the gazebo, waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin. He was devastatingly handsome in his grey suit and burgundy tie. Beside him, Sonny, Michael, Spinelli, Dante, Lucas, and Valentin looked debonair in their suits.

The music started and everyone stood to watch.

Danny grinned broadly in his little tuxedo as he walked down the white carpeted aisle pulling a wagon with his baby brother and sister sitting up in it. They were strapped in, and in their laps was a plush velvet pillow with the rings on it. The guests oohed and awed as they watched Danny and his siblings make their way down the aisle, a protective Monica and Alexis walking behind them.

Right behind him, Georgie walked down the aisle, tossing flower petals from her basket, beaming at the guests. Everyone laughed as she stopped and twirled, the long tulle skirt of her wine-colored couture flower girl dress flying. She was definitely Maxie's daughter.

Next, Molly, Kristina, Britt, Maxie, Emily, and finally Carly started down the aisle. They were stunning in their wine bridesmaid dresses and bouquets of white roses with wine calla lillies.

Finally, Sam and Julian appeared at the entrance of the garden and Jason stared at her, open-mouthed, suddenly breathless.

Sam's long brown hair had been curled and pulled away from her face, leaving tendrils framing her jaw and long, fat curls laying over her shoulder. Her dress was ivory lace, with a sweetheart neckline, formfitting from the bodice to her hips, where the dress flared out and pooled at her feet. When she turned to hug her father he could see the cut out in the dress that left her delectable back exposed.

Jason whistled softly. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she took his breath away and breathed life into him all at once.

Sam stared down the aisle at Jason and her heart began to race. She was suddenly having a little difficulty breathing as she let her eyes run over Jason's devastatingly handsome face. Boy, he looked good in a suit, she thought to herself dazedly.

She looked up at her father and was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"Dad." She said softly.

"Sam, I am so honored to walk you down the aisle today. I never thought I would have children of my own, never knew I even wanted any. But from the moment I found out you were my daughter, I loved you. More than I knew was possible. I may not have raised you, but you are my little princess, now and forever. I love you, baby girl."

Sam's eyes filled with tears and she leaned up to press a kiss on his cheek.

"You will always be my daddy, and I will always be your little girl. Getting to know you and love you has been one of the best things to ever happen to me. I love you so much, Dad."

Julian quickly knuckled away a tear and hugged her tightly.

"Alright, kiddo. Let's do this." He said, clearing his throat.

Sam beamed and faced the aisle again.

"I'm ready."

At some invisible signal, the band began playing the wedding march as Sam strolled down the aisle. The guests murmured and made sounds of admiration as Sam came into full view.

As they reached the end of the aisle, Jason stepped forward and held his hand out for Sam. He shook Julian's hand and waited as Julian kissed Sam on the cheek. When he had joined Alexis in the pew, Jason turned to Sam. He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss in her palm.

"You look incredible." He said softly.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She shot back, winking at him and making him laugh.

Their guests smiled to witness two people so obviously in love.

The minister stepped forward.

"Honored guests, we are gathered here today to witness the renewal of vows for this man and this woman. At this time, the bride and groom will say vows they've written for each other." The minister said, stepping backwards.

Jason cleared his throat, fidgeting with Sam's hands nervously. When he looked up at her, the love and emotion shining in his eyes hit her like a warm wave. And it was like a balm to her soul, washing away any pain, sadness, or regret hiding inside her, leaving nothing but love and happiness in their place.

"Sam, before I met you, I thought I had lived. I thought I had loved. But it wasn't until I fell in love with you that I really came to life, that I understood what real love was." Jason's voice was thick with emotion as he stared into Sam's eyes. Sam stared up at him tenderly, tears in her eyes.

"Sam, you've given me things I never knew I wanted. A family, a home, a partner in life. You and our children are my entire life. You are the most amazing mother our children could ask for and watching you with our kids is the best part of my day, every day. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and I always will. I'm going to spend the rest of our lives and beyond, showing you how much I adore you, how grateful I am to have you in my life, and how happy you make me. Your love has pulled me from the darkness into the light more times than I can count. You save me Sam, over and over again. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I am going to love you forever. And so, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, because one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things."

An awed silence filled the air, as the guests realized how rare a love they were bearing witness to.

Sam swallowed and let out a shaky breath.

"Jason, when I came to town, I couldn't stand you." Laughter tittered through the crowd.

"And you couldn't stand me. But you never treated me like I was less, you never judged me. You showed me more kindness and consideration than anyone ever had. How could I help but fall in love with you?" She said with a teary laugh.

"Of course, it didn't hurt that you're drop dead gorgeous." She added with a wink. Again, laughter filled the air.

"But the thing that so many people don't realize at first, is how truly beautiful you are inside. You care so deeply, so purely, without reservation. You are loyal and smart and funny and incredibly sexy. You make me laugh, you make me think, you make me better. I'm a better person for loving you, Jason. You say I saved you? Well, baby, you saved me just as much. You have given me a life I never dared dream of. And the crazy thing is, that it's so much better than anything I could have ever dreamed up. When I lost you, the biggest piece of me died with you. And when you came back, it was like I came back to life too. Our hearts are one, you're a part of me. I don't work without you, Jason. And I will spend every single day of the rest of our lives showing you just how grateful I am to have you back. And how grateful I am that I've gotten to witness you be the most incredible, patient, and loving father to our three children. There is nothing more beautiful to me than to see you with them. You make our family whole. And so I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, because one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things."

Jason's eyes were wet with tears as he leaned down to kiss Sam tenderly, overcome with emotions.

Spinelli cleared his throat.

"Um, I don't believe the minister is at that point in the ceremony yet, Stone Cold."

They broke apart with sheepish grins, and their guests laughed.

"It's time for the rings."

Jason held Sam's hand in his, and slid his grandmother's ring onto Sam's finger.

"I, Jason Morgan, give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love."

Sam's hand trembled as she slid Alan's ring onto Jason's finger.

"I, Sam Morgan, give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love."

The minister stepped forward again.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife...again. Now, you may kiss the bride...again." The minister announced with a dry laugh.

The guests jumped to their feet and cheered and laughed as Jason pulled Sam into his arms, and lowered his head to meet hers in a passionate, tender kiss.

"Me too! Me too! We have to share, 'member?!" Danny shouted loudly, jumping off his grandfather's lap and running up to Sam and Jason, forcing his way between them. His parents burst out laughing and Jason leaned down to swing him up into his arms. He rained kisses down on Danny's face, as Sam leaned up to do the same. Danny was breathless with laughter by the time they stopped. He pointed at his brother and sister, who slept in the wagon between Alexis and Monica.

Smiling, Sam and Jason walked over and leaned down to press gentle kisses onto their twins. Straightening, they met the rush of guests who wanted to be the first to congratulate them.

An hour later…

The reception was held inside the Quartermaine's ballroom. The sitdown dinner had been served and cleared away, and now Carly stood up, holding her champagne glass aloft.

"As you all know, Jason and I have been best friends for twenty years. He has been my biggest support, my lifeline, and my family, when there was no one else to turn to. When he became involved with Sam, I hated it. I hated her." She added with a laugh, the guests chuckling.

"But over the years, I realized how much Jason loved her, and how happy she made him. I learned to accept her place in his life. And then the bottom dropped out of both of our lives. We thought Jason was dead, and suddenly, there was nothing there to tie us together. So imagine my surprise, when one day I woke up and realized that Sam Morgan was my best friend! It certainly didn't happen overnight, but little by little, we were there for each other. Through sickness and in health, through the death of loved ones, and the return of those thought lost. During the worst period of our lives, Sam and I turn to each other now. I helped hold her up when she thought Jason was gone. And she helped me survive the loss of my son, Morgan. Sorry." She paused, her voice breaking. She blotted the tears from her eyes and smiled bravely, turning to look at Sam.

"Sam, you are more than my best friend. You're my sister. I don't know what I would do without you. Who knew the day would come when I would come knocking on your door in the middle of the night, looking for you, not Jason." Everyone laughed, including Sam and Jason.

"So it is with the greatest pleasure that I got to watch my two best friends renew their vows today. I wish you nothing but happiness, laughter, love, and a lifetime of memories. Of which I will feature prominently in some, since we're family now and you're stuck with me. To Sam and Jason!" She added, grinning at them.

Everyone cheered as Sam made her way to Carly and hugged her tightly, tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Carly."

"Damn right." Carly whispered with a laugh, hugging her back.

Sonny tapped on the side of his champagne glass and everyone turned their attention to him.

"I've known for a very long time that Sam and Jason were meant to be. I'd never seen Jason laugh as much as he did once she came into his life. Sam is his equal in every way. They are a perfect fit, and I am so damn happy that I get to witness my best friend find the love of his life. I know you two will be happy for many years to come. Jason, it feels like yesterday you were at my door, desperate to run away from pressures and needs of having a family. Today, you're surrounded by friends and loved ones, a beautiful wife, and three beautiful children, and I've never seen you more in your element. You deserve this, man, and so much more. Congratulations Jason and Sam!"

Jason and Sonny hugged.

"Thanks, brother. That means the world to me."

"You got it, brother." Sonny said back. Sonny turned to give Sam a hug while Carly and Jason hugged.

Alexis came up and tapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Alright, you two. Time to cut the wedding cake."

Alexis handed Sam the cake cutter.

"Now I'm going to take a few steps back because I don't trust either of you." She said with a laugh before following through on her words and scurrying backwards.

Jason and Sam laughed as they placed their hands on the handle of the cake cutter and cut into the cake together.

"Don't you dare put that in my face." Sam warned with a twinkle in her eyes.

"And mess up that beautiful face? Never." Jason said, a devilish glint in his eyes.

They carefully fed each other cake, and at the same time, smushed the rest of it onto each other's faces.

Gasping with laughter, Sam and Jason moved closer and began to lick the icing off of each other.

"Save it for the honeymoon!" Kristina shouted bawdily. The guests laughed and cheered on the sexy moment.

"Come dance with me, wife." Jason whispered into her ear.

"I'd love to, husband." Sam replied, grinning up at him. Taking her hand, he led her to the center of the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. His forehead resting against hers, he stared into her eyes as their song played.

 _Do I need to be invisible, to just survive?_

 _Or am I foolishly, wasting my time?_

 _Try so hard to quiet my expensive dreams_

 _Before they take me out_

 _And leave me wondering_

 _Baby, it's just you and me_

 _We've got a thing they can't shake_

 _Maybe, it's a little hard, sometimes to take_

 _But I'll tell you something_

 _It's a life worth living_

 _Just so you know_

 _I wouldn't give it up, no_

They swayed in a slow circle, simultaneously moving into a kiss, slow and tender.

 _Is it all a market war_

 _In this economy_

 _Filling up headlines_

 _With our fantasies_

 _System fails hard and we_

 _Fall apart sometimes_

 _But then you pull me back_

 _With your quiet smile_

 _Baby, it's just you and me_

 _We've got a thing they can't shake_

 _Maybe, it's a little hard, sometimes to take_

 _But I'll tell you something_

 _It's a life worth living_

 _Just so you know_

 _I wouldn't give it up, no_

 _Baby, it's just you and me_

 _We've got a thing they can't shake_

 _And maybe, it's a little hard, sometimes to take_

 _But I'll tell you something_

 _It's a life worth living_

 _Just so you know_

 _I wouldn't give it up, no_

 _Just so you know_

 _I wouldn't give it up, no_

As the song drew to a close, they kissed again, Jason dipping her low to the guest's' uproarious approval.

They looked over and saw where Alexis and Julian had been dancing with Danny and the twins. Waving them over, Sam took Alan into her arms, while Jason took Danny and Lexie into his.

When the next song started playing, Jason and Sam danced slowly in place with their children, lost in a moment of pure happiness.

After a few more dances, Alexis and Julian came to collect the twins, who had fallen asleep again.

"Sweetheart, you looked so beautiful and I am so very very happy for you. I know you and Jason are going to make your honeymoon a family vacation by taking the kids with you to Hawaii, but we'll take them home tonight so you can your wedding night to yourselves." Alexis said, her hand cupping Sam's cheek.

"Thank you, Mom. I love you. I love you too, Dad." Sam replied, kissing her mother's cheek and then her father's. Julian glanced over to where Danny was having a blast, dancing up a storm with Georgie Spinelli.

"I'd hate to take him away when he's having so much fun." He grinned. He walked over and squatted in front of Danny. Whatever he whispered had Danny waving goodbye to Georgie without hesitation and following Julian back to Sam and Jason.

"Night, Mommy. Night, Daddy. I have to go. Me and Grandpa are having a candy sleepover exploshun!" Danny announced, barely waving at them as he passed.

"Danny! It was a secret." Julian hissed, grinning sheepishly as Sam shook her head, smiling.

"Oops! Never mind, Mommy!" Danny said, wide-eyed. Sam laughed and ran to him, scooping him off the ground and swinging him around, before squeezing him to her and kissing his cheeks.

"You're squishing me, Mommy." Danny grunted.

"Well, get ready for more squishies!" Jason called out before hugging Danny from behind, squeezing him in between him and Sam.

Danny laughed uproariously, shoving them off him.

"Daddy, you're too big for squishies." Danny said with a giggle, wiggling out of their arms and running to his grandfather.

"Come on, Grandpa. Let's go!" He said, clearly excited for his night of overindulgence in sugary treats with his grandfather.

Shaking her head, Alexis followed behind him, pushing the twins in their strollers.

Just then, Sam was pulled away from Jason to dance with her sisters. Molly and Kristina were laughing as they danced around Sam. Eventually, they were joined by the other bridesmaids.

Jason stood beside Sonny, Spinelli, and Valentin, watching his wife with a smile on his face.

Sam and Britt did some kind of incredibly sexy shimmy together, which Carly quickly joined, leaving Jason, Sonny, and Valentin shifting in place, staring with wide, hungry eyes.

"So, when's the big day, Valentin?" Jason asked, glancing at Valentin, who was still watching his fiancee with rapt interest.

Valentin shook his head to clear it of the lust clouding his senses.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Well, it appears we will be pushing up the wedding a bit sooner than expected." He said with a pleased smile.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Jason asked curiously.

Valentin grinned at Jason.

"Because Britta is with child." He couldn't quite hide his smug happiness at this surprising turn of events.

Jason turned wide eyes and a huge smile towards Valentin, shaking his hand.

"Congratulations, man. That's great."

"You know, having custody of Avery has made Carly want to have another baby. We're trying now." Sonny piped in quietly. Jason turned astonished eyes on him.

"Wow. That's great, man. I hope it works out." Jason said, clapping an arm around Sonny's shoulder.

Eventually, Jason strolled out onto the dance floor and reclaimed his wife, pulling her close for another dance. This time, they looked around them as they danced, smiling as they realized just how many of their loved ones were happy and in love.

Sonny and Carly spun past them, then Valentin and Britt, Nikolas and Emily, Maxie and Nathan, TJ and Molly, a very pregnant Lulu and Dante, and then Michael and Sabrina, their son, Morgan held between them. Patrick and Robin also danced by them, laughing together.

"Life really is just about perfect, isn't it?" Sam asked Jason with a smile.

"It has been since the first time you said you loved me." Jason said softly, kissing Sam's forehead.

"Okay, you two, break it up. It's time to toss the bouquet." Carly called out as she danced past.

Sam laughed and they took their positions. A chair was placed in the center of the dance floor and Sam sat down, Jason kneeling in front of her. He winked lasciviously at her, before lifting the skirt of her dress to reveal the sexy garter Maxie had given her. Dropping a quick kiss on her inner thigh, sending hoots and catcalls through the reception, Jason used his teeth to easily slide the garter down her leg and off.

Standing up, his back to the small group of men poised to catch it, he tossed it over his shoulder.

The crowd clapped and laughed as a surprised Dr. Griffin Munro caught the garter.

Next, Sam turned her back on the large group of women vying for the chance to catch her bouquet.

"If I ever have a chance of getting married, I need to catch this bouquet. That kind of love has got to leave a mark of luck, right?" One lady was heard muttering.

Grinning, Sam got ready to launch the bouquet.

"Ready? One...two...three!" She hurled the bouquet over her shoulders and spun around just in time to see Kelly Lee snatch it out of the air, before blushing prettily at her date, Dr. Munro.

Sam gave her a furtive thumbs up before turning back to Jason. He was fidgeting with his tie, looking around restlessly.

She stepped a bit closer, laying her hand on his chest and pushing up on her toes.

"You know, we had a lot of fun last time you wore such a colorful tie." Sam whispered huskily into Jason's ear, as she fingered his burgundy tie thoughtfully. Jason's eyes heated with remembered passion as he recalled a certain pink tie. He looped his arm around her waist and yanked her closer.

"I don't know if you know this, but I have some problems with my memory. It might be best if we recreated that night. To help me remember?" He whispered back to her. Sam burst out laughing.

Jason grabbed her hand and pulled a laughing, blushing Sam behind him as they ran out of the reception hall, leaving their guests laughing and cheering as they made their way from their wedding reception and towards the rest of their lives.

The End

* * *

 **Keep following this story. I may surprise you all with bonus chapters every now and then. Thanks again for all your support! 3**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**


End file.
